CardDimension Neptunia! Let's Duel!
by SSJC J
Summary: Dreaming to be the next duel king, Julio Shinku meets a duel spirit but turns out she's actually a goddess. When dark forces attack he must take up the call to action. With unique cards, a dragon duel spirit and a couple of friends he and his new friends will take them all down! Maybe! We'll see I guess. Rated T just to be safe. Pairing: Decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: First duel**

 **What is going on guys? I welcome you to the first Yu-Gi-Oh x Neptunia fic on this site. I'll reveal my motivations to this story and what I plan to do at the end. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=Thinking/description_

Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Hyperdimension Neptunia only my OCs and the overall story behind this fic.**

 **3rd person**

Duel monsters. What started as a simple card game became something much more. To some it's just a game to others a way of life. Very few know the monsters that they use in a duel are real or used to be and those who do know have very strong bonds with the cards though few can see their spirits. For Julio Shinku his bond with his cards have made him unique and while not the strongest duelist he more than proves his strength.

In a room we find him sitting with several stacks of cards on his desk ranging from small to huge. He looked at each card and either but them in another stack or a smaller one which was his deck.

Our protagonist was a rather short teen standing about 5'2 at the age of seventeen and rather skinny with spiky black hair akin to that of a certain shonen hero but was shorter and not as wild along brown eyes that were almost red. He had a decent looking face with a small scar over his right eyebrow but was covered by a descending spike. He wore a short sleeved red shirt and blue jeans and black socks.

The room itself was medium sized with red walls and brown carpeting and a television with a game system. In the far right of his room was his computer setup. He had a few dressers that were black but looked old. His bed towards the left of his room had red sheets and matching pillows on it a small black rabbit slept. He had no closet so he kept all his clothes in his drawers and his shoes by the door.

"All right that's enough deck building for now." He said getting up and stretching as he put his deck in a deck box. He turned to the rabbit who had woken up and let out a squeak. He chuckled before patting his lap. "Come on Thump."

The rabbit jumped off the bed and made his way to Julio's lap where he curled up and looked up at him. Julio chuckled before rubbing the rabbits head to his happiness. Julio began to sort the cards into smaller piles before placing them in a case carefully. At that moment his Duel Tablet or D-Tablet rang. He answered and saw his best friend.

"Julio you do remember what we're doing today right?" She said coldly and he blinked before realizing what it was.

"*Bleep*!" Was heard as he swore loudly. "I forgot! I'll meet you there!"

"You better or Dan will be pissed." She said before hanging up. Julio shot up but not before gently lifting Thumper up and placing him on his bed. Thumper knew how to leave the room and go outside to the back of his house should he have to use the bathroom so Julio wasn't worried. Julio put on white sneakers and grabbed his black hoodie before grabbing his D-Tablet and deck just in case along with his deck. He raced out of his room and grabbed a helmet before entering a garage where a D-Wheel sat ready to ride. He started it up and placed his helmet on his head.

"Mom. Heading out!" He yelled to his mother who was in the kitchen.  
"Okay be back by ten or call if your gonna be late." She called to him as he drove off.

Julio's D-Wheel looked akin to that of Yugo's from Arc-V but where it was white it was red and all the other colors were a jet black. He was grateful for the gift from his dad who used to be a turbo duelist or a Riding duelist as they're called now. It was his sixteenth birthday gift but he wasn't able to ride it till he got his license a few months later. He quickly entered a special zone for D-Wheels and began to head to the main part of the city where the mall was. Julio lived in a city called Union City since there was an enormous diversity in ethnic groups and many opportunities in it. The city was known for strong duelists growing up in it that grew up to become pro duelists with one becoming the reigning duel king but we'll meet him later. Julio took an exit that led close to the mall. He managed to get here quickly and enter a parking lot for D-Wheels and parked it and taking his helmet off revealing his massive helmet hair but he fixed it via shaking his head. He placed his helmet in a special compartment before turning off his runner and sprinting towards the entrance. He went to the food court where he heard his name called he turned his head to find two people boy and a girl waving him over.  
"Sorry!" He said as he ran to them and bowed in shame.

"It's alright we know what to expect from you." The boy said. This is Dan Mirai and is currently seventeen. He stood about 5'9 much taller than Julio something that infuriated the teen at times. He was well built and had brown hair slicked to the right side of his face and blue eyes and tan skin. He wore a blue button up shirt that was unbuttoned and black shirt with jeans and brown boots. He had a deck holder clipped to his belt and his D-Tablet on his right was Julio's male best friend and rival. They had met when they were junior high and the two dueled resulting in a very narrow defeat for Dan. Since then they always had a very even record in terms of wins and losses. "So we called you ten minutes early."

"Oh. Thanks." Julio said sitting down. He turned to the pale girl who's name is Kila Vulpin and she is sixteen. She was his height but better built. She had long red hair framing her pretty face and went to her large chest that caught the eye of several guys out of attraction and girls out of jealousy along with. Her eyes were a amber color that was almost gold and were brought out by her gold eyeliner. She wore white jacket over a black shirt that had a picture of Dark Magician Girl her favorite monster and a white skirt that went to her knees and black boots that fell just under the skirt. She and Julio had known each other since they were two and as a result were close to the point many called them a couple but they always reject the idea. "Your idea?"  
"Naturally." She said causing Dan to scowl. "So we ready?"

The two guys nodded and got up ready to do some shopping. For what? Cards obviously since they were entered in the Duel cup that started up during the middle of summer. Julio especially need the new cards since his deck was far from incredible and he didn't have any sort of archetype he focused on. They walked into the card store where they were greeted by a worker.

"Julio! Kila! And Dan." A man behind the counter said. He was tall maybe 6'3 and had caramel skin and coffee brown hair which matched his eyes. He wore a collared white shirt with a name tag that said manager and black pants and brown loafers. This is Terrence Brute and the manager of the card shop. He was always kind to the three and was always ready to hold certain cards for them and give them news. "My favorite customers."

"Sup Terrence." Julio said waving his hand.

"Hi." Kila said simply.

"Been a while huh?" Dan said since they hadn't come by in a week.  
"Yeah but I know yo just finished those exams at the academy." Terrence said. It was true they went to the Duel Academy in town and were the top three in their grade which was part of the reason they were in the tournament. "Here to boost your decks for the tourney?"

"Yep." Kila said simply. "I need some new cards to help bring spellcasters to my hand."

"I need a new tuner." Dan said.  
"I need some support in general." Julio said with his hands behind his head.  
"Well Kila here check these out." Terrence said pushing some cards to her. "Dan." He said placing several tuners out that Dan began to look over. "Julio my dude let me see your deck."  
He handed it over and Terrence checked it over before handing it back.  
"There's not much I can do without completely changing it." He said apologetically.

"I figured." Julio sighed.

"It's already really good anyway." Terrence pointed out.

"Yeah but you heard about that loss to Jason didn't you." Julio said sitting on a seat. "He wrecked me."

"Oh yeah." Terrence said sighing. "Poor Dark."

"Don't remind me." Julio said pulling out his ace card and staring at it. "Poor guy was humiliated back there."

"Yeah by a Kuriboh no less." Dan said getting an elbow to the gut from Kila who gave a evil glare. Julio sighed as he put his deck into his deck box.

"Oh is little Shinku sad." A taunting voice said causing Julio to turn to a unwelcome face.

"Kent." Julio said coolly. The guy stood at Dan's height but was skinnier and had a nasty smirk on his face. He was Julio's age and had red hair that went to his cheeks and blue eyes. He wore blue pants and a black shirt with a white fancy coat with expensive shoes. This is Kent Dunn he was the rich guy who many believed had gotten in based on money but he soon proved otherwise beating left and right before Julio beat him and badly at that. Ever since then the two had a hateful relationship though Julio tried to fix that multiple times but Kent made it difficult at times. "What do you want?"  
"I saw you moping and remembered your loss to Jason and by a Kuriboh." He laughed causing Julio to growl and Kila to place a hand on his shoulder causing Kent to smirk. "Well hell lovely Kila."

"*Bleep* off." She said in response glaring at him causing Kent to scowl.  
"What did you say you little bitch?" This caused Julio shoot to his feet and Dan to glare at him.

"Okay. Duel arena NOW!" Julio said enraged. He didn't like hearing girls called that even if he didn't know them. He sure as hell wasn't gonna like it if his closest friend was called one.

"Good I was gonna challenge you anyway." Kent said walking out with Julio following. The two went into a small arena for duelists and went on either side of a field. Kila and Dan along with Terrence went into the stands to watch along with other onlookers that knew them and heard the fight.

Julio activated his D-Tablet and placed his deck into it along with his extra deck in the extra deck with Kent doing the same. The sent out angular blades from their tablets Julio's a red angular blade while Kent's was blue. They drew five cards and glared at each other.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two yelled as a large screen showed their pictures and life points

 _DUEL START  
JULIO LP: 4000 HAND: 5_

 _KENT LP: 4000 HAND 5_

 _TURN 1_

 _~Yugioh GX Fervent Duel~_

"I'll go first." Kent said before summoning a monster. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3!"

A small orange and silver dragon with a two large arms and spikes appeared thanks to the solid vision.

 _Armed Dragon LV3_

 _ATK:1200 DEF:900_

 _Level: 3 Wind_

 _Dragon/Effect_

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Kent said setting a card causing it to appear face down on the field.

 _JULIO LP: 4000 HAND: 5 + 1_

 _KENT LP: 4000 HAND 3_

 _TURN 2_

"My turn I draw!" Julio said drawing a card. He looked at his hand before summoning a monster to the field. "I summon Dark Blade!"

A knight with two large swords and black and silver armor appeared his cape swishing behind him. He saluted before entering a combat stance.

 _Dark Blade_

 _ATK:1800 DEF:1500_

 _Level: 4 Dark_

 _Warrior/Normal_

"Dark Blade attack his Armed Dragon!" Julio declared and the knight shot forward and slashed the dragon.  
"I activate my trap: Waboku." Kent said revealing the face down to be a card with purple borders and a picture of three women in blue robes who blocked the attack. "With it I take no damage and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle."

 _Wabuko_

 _Trap card/Normal_

"Fine." Julio said before setting two cards face down. "I set two and end my turn."

 _JULIO LP: 4000 HAND: 3_

 _KENT LP: 4000 HAND: 3 + 1_

 _TURN 3_

"I draw and at this moment moment Armed Dragon LV 3's effect activates and I send him to the Graveyard in order to special summon Armed Dragon LV 5 from my deck." Kent declared sending the small dragon to the grave to reveal a larger one with red instead of orange and drills on its knees and several spikes on its stomach and chest.

 _Armed Dragon LV 5_

 _ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700_

 _Level: 5 Wind_

 _Dragon/Effect_

"Now I activate the card I just drew Level Up! with it I'll-" He began but was cut off.

 _Level Up!_

 _Spell/Normal_

"I activate my trap Joint Future!" Julio declared revealing the trap card. It showed several reels of film colliding.

 _Joint Future_

 _Trap/Normal_

"With it I can send a card from my hand to the grave and negate the activation of a spell or trap you activated and return it to the deck." Julio declared discarding the card forcing Kent to place the card into his deck causing it to shuffle. "The card I discarded was Card of Compensation. When it's sent from my hand to the Grave I draw two." He then proceeded to draw two from his deck.

 _Card of Compensation_

 _Spell/Normal_

"Fine. But that won't save your Dark Blade. Armed Dragon attack!" He declared causing the dragon to send spikes towards Dark Blade only for Julio to smirk.  
"I activate my face down Rising Energy!" Julio declared activation the trap revealing it to have a man surrounded by a red aura.

 _Rising Energy_

 _Trap/Normal_

"With it I send a card from my hand and target a monster and it gains 1500 ATK points." Julio said sending a card from his hand. "Of course I'm targeting Dark Blade."

 _Dark Blade ATK: 1800 + 1500= 3300_

"Counter attack." Julio declared as Dark Blade avoided the attacks and slashed the dragon's chest causing it to explode.

 _KENT LP: 4000-900=3100_

"Grrr. Fine I activate Level Modulation." He said activating a spell card with the art having a hand and two dice. "With it I special summon LV monster to the field regardless of summoning conditions and you draw two cards. And I'll bring back Armed Dragon LV 5." The dragon reappeared and Julio drew two. "I set a card and end my turn."

 _JULIO LP: 4000 HAND: 5 + 1_

 _KENT LP: 3100 HAND: 1_

 _TURN 4_

"Mu turn draw!" Julio said drawing a card. "I activate Pot of Greed. I draw two." Julio said revealing the classic spell as he drew two.

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Spell/Normal_

"Now I activate Double summon!" He said revealing the spell card with the image of a lion like monster and a man casting some kind of spell. "With it I can normal summon twice this turn."

 _Double Summon_

 _Spell/Normal_

"I summon Queen's Knight!" He said summoning a female knight with long hair and red and silver armor.

 _Queen's Knight_

 _ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600_

 _Level: 4 LIGHT  
Warrior/Normal_

"I now build the Overlay Network!" Julio declared as a large portal formed in front of him. "I overlay my level 4 Dark Blade and level 4 Queen's Knight."

The two monsters turned into a purple and yellow spirit and flew into the portal. A monster then appeared.

"I XYZ summon Rank 4: Comics Hero King Arthur!" A large knight with gold and white armor appeared with an enormous sword matching his color scheme he also had two glowing orbs of light circling him. He saluted Julio before entering a stance.  
 _Comics Hero King Arthur_

 _ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200_

 _Rank: 4 Earth_

 _Warrior/XYZ/Effect_

"Battle. I attack your dragon with Arthur." He declared as the knight shot forward and slashed the dragon who retaliated and collided it's claws with the knight causing an explosion.

"What does this accomplish?" Kent asked with a smirk.

"Easy Arthur's effect activates by removing an overlay unit I can negate his destruction by battle and he gains 500 ATK and you take 500 points of damage." Julio explained o Kent's shock as the smoke cleared revealing Arthur perfectly fine and one less orb circling him as a glow surrounded Kent causing him to grunt as he took damage.

 _Comics Hero King Arthur ATK: 2400 + 500= 2900_

 _KENT LP: 3100 - 500= 2600_

"Next I set a monster thanks to Double Summon and set two cards face down and that's it for me." Julio declared setting the cards.

 _JULIO LP: 4000 HAND: 2_

 _KENT LP: 2600 HAND: 1 + 1_

 _TURN 5_

"Wow Julio's kicking his ass." Terrence said smirking. "His deck's great what is he worried about?"

"Yeah for now but he's right his deck needs to evolve." Dan commented. "Plus Kent's not even going all out yet after all he's gotten stronger since their last duel."

"My turn draw!" Kent said as a wind spread across the field and Julio narrowed his eyes. Kent looked at the card and played it. "I activate Pot of Greed. I draw two."

 _~Yugioh GX OST The Rival Counterattack~_

He looked at the two cards and smirked as he activated his face down. "Go Call of the Haunted revive Armed Dragon LV 5!"

The card showed a graveyard and spirits rising from the graves. And out rose Armed Dragon LV 5.

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Trap/Continuous_

"Now I activate Level Up!" He said revealing the spell causing Julio to grit his teeth. "Come forth Armed Dragon LV 7 from my deck!"

This dragon was much bigger and had more spikes on his body and enormous claws on his hands.

 _Armed Dragon LV 7_

 _ATK: 2800 DEF:1000_

 _Level: 7 Wind_

 _Dragon/Effect_

"Don't worry because I'm tributing him for Armed Dragon LV 10!" The dragon exploded as much larger and standing on its hind legs at full height before letting out a roar. It had even more spikes on its body and two large scythe like wings.

 _Armed Dragon LV 10_

 _ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000_

 _Level: 10 Wind_

 _Dragon/Effect_

"I activate his effect by sending a card from from my hand and destroy all face up monsters on your field." He declared sending a card from his hand causing his dragon to send a storm of spikes at Arthur who exploded.

"I activate my trap." Julio declared. "Threatening Roar and prevent you from attacking." The card showed a monster roaring causing another one to flinch and retreat.

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Trap/Normal_

"Fine. I end my turn." Kent said with a confident smirk.

 _JULIO LP: 4000 HAND: 2 + 1_

 _KENT LP: 2600 Hand: 0_

 _Turn 6_

 _~Swing! Pendulum of Souls~_

"I draw!" Julio declared glancing at the card before smirking. "It's over."

"What?" Kent said in shock.

"I summon Second Booster!" He declared causing a large jet to appear and fly down to Julio where it hovered.  
 _Second Booster_

 _ATK: 1000 DEF: 500_

 _Level: 3 Fire_

 _Machine/Effect_

"Next I flip my Luster Dragon to attack mode." He said revealing a dragon with skin like gems.

 _Luster Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600_

 _Level: 4 Wind_

 _Dragon/Normal_

"Next I activate my own Call of the Haunted." He said revealing the trap. "Come back Dark Blade!"

The knight rose back up and entered a stance. "Next I build the overlay network once again!"

The two monsters flew into the portal and this time lightning began to flash.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Julio yelled as a large purple and black dragon appeared with a spear like point on his chin. "Ready Dark?"

" _Indeed I heard what he called Kila he'll pay!"_ Dark growled in response. Oh yeah Julio and Dark share a bond strong enough they can speak to each other plus Julio had the capability to see duel spirits anyway.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_

 _Rank: 4 Dark_

 _Dragon/Xyz/Effect_

"Alright first Second Booster's effect by sending it to the graveyard I can boost a monster's ATK by 1500!" Julio declared as the jet flew to Dark Rebellion and equipped itself to his back causing him to roar.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 + 1500= 4000_

"Next Dark's ability by removing two overlay units I can target one monster you control and it loses half of its attack and increases Dark Rebellion by that much. Treason Discharge!" Julio yelled as Dark sent purple lightning towards Armed Dragon and cut its attack and raised Dark's.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4000 + 1500= 5500_

 _Armed Dragon LV 10 ATK: 3000/2= 1500_

"Battle! Dark Rebellion attacks Armed Dragon!" Dark rose up and lightning spread along his wings and soon to the spear on his chin and shot forward.  
"I banish my Necro Gardna I sent to the Grave with Armed Dragon's effect to negate the attack and save my dragon." Kent said desperately as a large humanoid with long white hair and red and black armor appeared to block the attack but Julio smirked.

 _Necro Gardna_

 _ATK: 600 DEF: 1300_

 _Level: 3 Dark_

 _Warrior/Effect_

"I activate the Quick-Play spell from my hand Effect Shut it negates a monster's effect and destroys it!" Julio said playing the card from his and revealing the art to show a cage around a monster stopping it's ability.

 _Effect Shut_

 _Spell/Quick-Play_

"Dark Rebellion end this duel. Revolt of the lightning! Disobey!" Julio yelled as Dark slammed his fangs through Armed Dragon causing an explosion. Kent let out a yell as he flew back onto his back.

 _KENT LP: 2600 - 4000=0_

 _WINNER: JULIO_

"And that's what you get for insulting my friend." Julio said patting Dark before he faded away.

"Y-You demolished me." Kent said in shock.  
"Course he did." Dan said walking towards Kent. "He is the number one in our year."

"Yep though it's like a coin flip between the three of us in a duel." Kila said and the two boys pondered a bit before nodding in agreement.

"I'll get you back for this." Kent said getting off and walking away.

"Now that was a duel." Terrence said with a grin. "For that duel any amount of cards you guys get is half off today."

"Hell Yeah!" The three declared before heading back to the store. Unknown to them however a small orb was watching them.  
 _"Hmm he shows great potential."_ A heavenly voice said to herself. _"Yes he's perfect now it's time to hope that he can help save Gamindustri. Better hope he can deal with Neptune and the others though."  
_ **AN: And that's the prologue done. Pretty long for one and we already have a duel in which Julio shows his skill and ace. Now some of you may be thinking is Zarc gonna be a thing? And the answer is NO! Dark Rebellion is just his ace and how he got Dark Rebellion will be answered in the future but I will include the other heavenly dragons later but Julio won't be getting them except for maybe the xyz ones like Raging but that remains to be seen. Now regarding Nep and the others. No they're not gonna be duelists but they are gonna be duel monsters. Thats right I'm gonna make some custom cards for them. Onto Julio's main extra deck summoning. He's not just Xyz in fact I'm making Nep and the others effect monsters and HDD synchro as for what human characters will appear I can assure you IF and Compa will appear as cards but the rest remains to be seen. How it will work remains to be seen.**

 **Now I actually got inspiration for this from a fic with RWBY and Yu-Gi-Oh by a guy named MaxGundam1998. I found his fic very interesting and decided to give my own spin on it Nep style. Go check out his fic I highly recommend it if you enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh or RWBY.**

 **Also yes Kila is in the fic because she's honestly my favorite OC that I've made even over Julio and I'm sure it's easy to tell what type of deck she'll be using. The timeline for this is that it's set after the true ending for Megadimension Neptunia Vii. Also leave your suggestion about who Julio should be shipped with and NO! It's not a harem this time.**

 **Julio's deck is gonna feature warriors primarily with the exception of cards like Second Booster or Luster Dragon and obviously Dark Rebellion. He relies on cards to stall and boost his monsters and has a few cards to summon monsters more than once to help Xyz summon his monsters. Dark Rebellion is his favorite monster and his duel spirit.**

 **MVP Of the chapter: In this section we will be going over the card that did the most work in the chapter though they will only ever be featured once. In this one we have:**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. He is a rank four dragon type monster that is easy to summon and has a simple yet devastating effect. He can drain half the attack of a monster for the cost of two overlay units and gain the attack lost permanently so long as he's on the field. This is also Julio's ace.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, and ways to improve this. Also if you have any deck suggestions go ahead and send it to me either in a review or PM and I'll see what I can do. If you want to see more let me know so I can feel motivated to update this sooner than I plan. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 _ **Next chapter name: Goddess awaken!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Goddess Awaken!**

 **AN: Hey guys. I just wanted to let you guys know I didn't originally intend to get the next chapter done so soon. But I cause I had genuine fun writing the last chapter I decided screw it and went and typed this up. So without further wait let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=Thinking/Card explanations_

Regular=Speaking.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs, story behind this and custom cards I make for this story. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"Hey Julio." Kila said causing Julio to turn to her as they entered the store.

"What is it Kila?" Julio asked unknown to them Terrence and Dan decided to give them some alone time while looking at a couple of new cards for his deck.

"I wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me." She said giving him a warm smile which he returned.  
"No problem. How long have we been friends?" Julio pointed out. "About fifteen years Kila. There's no way I'd let that jerk insult a random girl I don't know so there's sure as hell no way he can insult you and get away with it."

"I know but you do know I could have moped the floor with him too right?" She questioned.

"I know you can but he really got on my nerves and I wanted to shut him up for a bit." Julio said shrugging. "But hey I promise next time he decided to mess with us you can have your turn at him."

"Good." Kila said pounding her fist into her palm. "He'll regret he knows me!"

"Anyway. Let's get work on your deck for a bit." Julio said as he walked to where the other two were waiting. Kila waited a bit and smiled at him.

"You are so oblivious it hurts." She said sighing fondly.  
 _"He really is isn't he?"_ A female voice said in Kila's head.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be him otherwise." Kila said unaffected by the voice. "But it can be frustrating."  
 _"Yes but patience he'll get the hint eventually."_ Was all the voice said before her presence disappeared. Kila noticed she was gone and went over to the others where Julio and Dan were arguing.  
"You should try adding some spellcasters." Dan stated.  
"No! I prefer warriors and dragons dude!" Julio said crossing his arms. "I may make an exception for certain cards but not for spellcasters. That's Kila's thing anyway."  
"Okay then how about you add some more synchros." Dan said but Julio shook his head.

"No I got the only one I need for now and he's a beast." Julio said crossing his arms.

"Yeah but you only ever get him out like one out of ten duels." Dan pointed out.

"Yeah because I either have Dark to to the job or I don't have the right situation to summon him." He pointed out. "Besides I only got the one tuner that somewhat fits into my deck and I don't want to completely change my deck."

"BOYS!" Kila growled walking to them. "Cool it."

"Sorry." The two said before sighing.

"Tell you what next week when we meet up. I'll try some new synchros if I don't find anything to improve my deck." Julio said sighing. "But you have to try Xyz."

"Deal." He said and the two shook their hands. "Now what's your opinion on adding this to my deck?"

"Go for it." Julio said looking at the card. "It's a good back up should you find yourself in a bind and need something strong and easy to summon." He then noticed a blank card. "Hey Terrence what's with this card?"  
"That? How'd that get there?" Terrence muttered to himself as he took the card from Julio. "I just found it and I thought maybe I should hold onto it."

" _That card."_ A deep voice said and Julio looked around to see who it was before realizing it was Dark. _"It has a strong spiritual presence."  
_ "It does?" Julio said out loud and noticed everyone's stares answered. "Dark told me it has strong spirit or something like that."  
"Oh." They said in realization and understanding. They had long since found out about Dark Rebellion being Julio's duel spirit and knew he was usually quiet unless it was something important so they knew the card was special.

"Well then take the card." Terrence said handing the card over. "If Dark recognizes it's special than I guess it would be a good idea for you to take it. Who knows maybe you'll figure out its purpose."

"Thanks." Julio said placing the car d into his deck box before picking up a trap card. "By the way I'll take this trap card. It'll be really helpful."

"Ahh Half Unbreak." Terrence said. "Great for keeping your monster son the field and avoiding a lot of damage."

"You sure focus on stall." Dan commented as he examined a synchro monster. "I remember when you encountered Royal Decree for the first time." Julio shivered in remembrance at that duel. He almost lost but Dark pulled through and barely got him the win. Needless to say he started relying on other ways to avoid attacks that didn't involve traps. "Oh right bad memories."

"Well I remember when you first dueled Kila and got curb stomped." Julio shot back with a smirk.  
"Hey I never dueled against that archetype before!" He complained.  
"And I never dueled against Royal Decree but I still won! Not to mention half of my deck was screwed by it. You just kept attacking her even after you learned the effects." Julio smirked causing Dan to scowl since he didn't have a comeback.

"I distinctly remember you having a hard time as well the first time." Kila pointed out.

"Yeah but I won." Julio said crossing his arms. "Barely and by sheer luck of the dice but I still won."

"True and you also had no idea what my deck did." Kila conceded. "But I won our last duel."

"And I won three times before that." Julio said and the three were about to get in an argument when Terrence interrupted.

"Okay cool it." Terrence said glaring at them. "You're here to improve your decks for the biggest tournament Union City has to offer and I'd very much would like to see you three make it far and not lose because you didn't upgrade your decks."

"Sorry." The three said in embarrassment.

"All right then. Kila let's find you some new search cards." Julio said and she nodded before looking through the cards Terrence gave to her to look over.

"Hmm this could work." Kila said looking over a trap card. "No. It's way too situational."

"Hey this won't search but it'll sure as hell help your deck out." Julio said showing her a card.  
"Yeah that'll work." She said smiling as she placed it into a keep pile. "So will this monster."

The three went on for a couple of hours searching for good cards to help their decks and by the time they had to leave they had gotten quite a few new cards.  
"Alright here's your change." Terrence said handing Julio his money. "See you three soon."

"Later Terrence." The three said heading out.  
"Now what?" Julio asked and at that moment Dan's D-Tablet ranga and he answered it.

"Yeah? Okay I'll be there." He said before hanging up and turning towards his friends. "Sorry guys I gotta go get my brother and sister."

"It's cool. See you tomorrow." Julio said and ila nodded giving Dan a hug before he went off.

"So want to hang out for a bit?" Kila asked.

"Sure it's been awhile since we had time to hang out alone." Julio said smiling. "Though people will probably think we're on a date."

"So?" Kila asked. "Let them think what they want besides I like spending time with you rabbit boy."

"Me too...aww it's hard to come up with a good teasing nickname for you especially since you're hard to tease." Julio said pouting causing Kila to giggle.

"Aww I'm sorry." She said giving him a hug that Julio returned. "Better?"

"Yeah let's go have fun." He said letting go of her.

"Yeah. To the food court first because I'm hungry." Kila said as Julio's stomach growled.  
"Agreed." Julio said and with that they went to the food court to satisfy their stomachs. They were completely oblivious to the looks they got not that they particularly cared. However the orb of light began to follow them once they left the card store.

" _He's received the card."_ The voice said as the light began to follow them.

 **?**

"Histy." A cute girl said rushing into a dark room with a large glowing crystal that looked like a power symbol that glowed. The girl had short light purple hair and matching eyes and pale skin. She was also rather short around 4'9 and had a childlike appearance. She wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes had blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. "You done?"

"Yes Neptune." A very tiny pixie like girl said floating down from the crystal to the girl . She sat on a large book that floated. She had fair skin, dull blue eyes and light blonde hair. He bangs curled in either direction and two curled pieces that fell to her chest. The rest of her hair was curled into a pair of pigtails held by white ribbons. On her head she wore a white hat with light blue ear pieces. She wore a light purple dress with white cuffs and a blue and white tie. She wore long white socks and shoes. She also had four piece wings akin to that of a butterfly and were blue and purple. "However I can only send one of you at a time."  
"I'll go first then after all I am the main protagonist." Neptune declared. "I'm of course going to make myself known first to the people who are gonna help us."

"Okay I will inform the others but be ready the enemy may notice and try to stop you." Histy said. "I'll let the others figure out who goes next."

"Got it Histy." Neptune declared in determination.

"It will take three hours to create the portal so I suggest you be ready to wait." Histoire warned.

"And there's the first three joke." Neptune muttered to herself. After three hours of waiting Histoire managed to form a large white portal that swirled.

"Alright Neptune. It will be a while till I can send the others to help you while I regain energy so be patient." Histoire warned her.

"Got it Histy." Neptune said. "Wonder what these people are gonna be like? Only one way to find out." With that she jumped into the portal and disappeared causing the portal to disappear.

"Be careful." Histoire whispered in worry.

 **?**

"My lady." A male said rushing into a room. "One of the CPUs has traveled to that dimension."

"Hmm." The women said rising from a computer. "Very well send a troop to intercept her. She won't be able to fight so killing her should be easy."

"Yes my lady." The man said bowing before rushing out.  
"The CPUs will not interfere with my plans." The woman growled as her eyes flashed.

 **The mall**

"Well this has been fun." Julio said as he and Kila exited the mall.  
"Yeah it has." Kila said with a happy smile. "It's been awhile since we had the ability to hang out like that huh?"

"Yeah the academy really interferes at times with how busy it can be." Julio sighed. "But it's worth it in the end."

"Agreed." Kila said before realizing something. "Oh no. I came here with Dan!"

"Oh then you can ride with me I can drop you off." Julio said causing her to blink.

"Oh do you have a spare helmet?" She asked and Julio nodded. "Alright it's been awhile since I rode on your D-Wheel anyway."

"Come on then." Julio said as they entered the D-Wheel parking lot. He then grabbed his helmet along with a spare white one which he handed to Kila. After placing them on their heads they got on the D-Wheel and Julio started it before driving off with Kila wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. "Hang on."

"I know." Kila said softly as she enjoyed the ride as they got onto the bridge where no cars were conveniently on. Julio always knew how to drive nice and smooth because he knew she wasn't one to particularly like going super fast which was why riding duels were something she wasn't a big fan of.

At that moment what looked like a shooting star shot past them just barely missing them causing Julio to hit the brakes.

"The hell was that?!" Julio said getting off his bike and looking over the edge where he saw a small crater. "We gotta check that out!"

"What are you crazy?" Kila asked. "It almost killed us."

"But it didn't beside you are definitely curious about what it is." Julio said as he got onto the bike. Kila let out a sigh since she was.

"Fine but if it's anything creepy we drive away." Kila said wrapping his arms around his waist before Julio drove to a nearby exit closest to the crater and drove to it.

"That's a huge crater." Julio said since it was easily twenty feet wide. He then noticed something weird. A pair of duel monsters cards that was blank like the other one. He picked them up and looked them over before hearing a groan. The two approached the crater and saw what looked like a doll. It then shifted and rose up groaning.

"Ow. Why do I have to fall everytime?" The girl, judging by the voice, said as she floated out of the crater. "Next time I tell Histy to make it a soft landing." She then noticed Julio and Kila staring wide eyed at her. "Hello!"

Kila let out a scream while Julio to her shock responded. "Sup?"

"Nothing much and why did she scream?" The girl asked.

"Oh because you're a tiny, transparent, floating girl." Julio said showing her reflection on his D-Tablet on mirror mode. She was about the size of his fist with large purple eyes and matching hair that went to her cheeks. She wore a white hoodie dress with purple accents and lilac sneakers with blue and white striped stockings. To be short she was chibi. big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. To be short she was chibi.( **Ha ha PUN!)**

"Oh I honestly think this is a first never been a chibi ghost before." The girl commented. "So hey I'm Neptune!"

"Julio and this is Kila." Julio replied while Kila calmed down. After a bit she relaxed.

"OK I'm good." She said before turning her attention. "So are you an alien or something?"

"Nope I'm a goddess." Neptune declared much to the disbelief of the two.

"Yeah you don't seem like it." Julio said bluntly.

"Yeah. You definitely don't look it." Kila said doubtfully.

"WHAT?" Neptune yelled. "AM TOO! Watch I'll transform." She then had a concentrated look on her face but after while stopped. "Oh I can't transform." Before the two could comment a man jumped down and attacked Neptune who yelped as she moved out of the way and managed to avoid the man's attacks. Julio getting over his initial shock rushe dat the man and showed him away before grabbing Neptune by the hood sprinted towards the D-Wheel where Kila who figured out what he was doing was waiting. Just before Julio could hop on and drive away a black wall cut him off and he ran into which then became a entire black dome surrounded Julio, Neptune and the man. Holding his nose he checked if it was broke which it luckily wasn't.

"Woah you okay stud?" Neptune said checking him. He nodded before noticing the man walking towards him. The man wore a long black cloak with a strange symbol so it was hard to tell what he looked like but he was tall. Then again Julio was short so he could just look all to him.

"You brat." The man growled but noticed that Julio could touch him when he couldn't. "Hmph you linked with her. Guess I have to take by the rules this dimension runs by." With that a purple angular blade shot out from a D-Tablet on his arm.

"Oh It's a duel you want." Julio said confidently before speaking to Kila. "I'll be done with this guy in a bit."

"Got it just be careful I don't like the feel of this." Kila said worried.

" _Neither do I."_ Dark snarled confusing Neptune.  
"What who was that?" Neptune asked to the shock of Dark and Julio.

"You hear him?" Julio asked and Neptune nodded. "I'll explain later but I gotta take this guy on." As he pulled out his deck he noticed the two cards he found by the crater had pictures on them. One had a weird blue crystal and the other had Neptune but not chibi. He at first was about to ignore them before Dark interrupted him.  
 _"Wait add them to your deck. Trust me."_ Dark said surprising Julio.  
"Alright you've never steered me wrong." Julio said as he placed them into his deck and placed the deck into the slot causing the deck to be shuffled.

"Wait you two are gonna be playing a card game?" Neptune asked in disbelief. "And you think me being a goddess is unbelievable."

"Trust me you'll love it." Kila said from outside the dome watching with worry. Neptune decided to take her word for it and watched while sitting on Julio's shoulder.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DUEL." The two declared after they drew their five cards.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5_

 _? LP:4000 Hand: 5_

 _TURN 1_

 _~Cue Yugioh OST-Legendary Duel~_

"I'll go first." Julio declared before summoning a monster. "I summon Command Knight!" A women with ginger hair dressed in red armor and a cape appeared. She drew her sword and entered a combat stance.

 _Command Knight_

 _ATK:1600 DEF:1900_

 _Level:4 Fire_

 _Warrior/Effect_

"Command Knight's effect. While she's on the field all warrior type monsters on my side gain 400 ATK!" Julio said before setting one card face down. "I set a card and that's it for me."

"Okay this is way cooler than I thought." Neptune admitted.

"Told ya." Kila said smiling.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3_

 _? LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1_

 _Turn 2_

"My turn draw!" The man said before playing a spell. "I activate Polymerization!"

 _Polymerization_

 _Spell/Normal_

"I fuse the Dark Blade and Pitch-Dark Dragon in my hand!" He said as Dark Blade and a black dragon appeared above him and disappeared into a red and blue vortex.

 _Pitch-Dark Dragon_

 _ATK:900 DEF:600_

 _Level: 2 Dark_

 _Dragon/Union/Effect_

"I fusion summon my Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!" He declared as Dark Blade appeared riding on the dragon.

"Okay that was awesome!" Neptune squealed. "Too bad your knight has to fight it."

"Tell me about it." Command Knight muttered as she stared down the dragon.

 _Dark Blade the Dragon Knight_

 _ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500_

 _Level: 6 Dark_

 _Warrior/Fusion/Effect_

"I attack your Command Knight!" The man said as the dragon flew down and let our a breath of searing flames.

"Not gonna happen! I activate the trap Card Defense." Julio said revealing the trap which showed a man being protected by several cards. "By sending a card from my hand I can negate you're attack!" Julio said discarding a card from his hand which caused hundreds of cards to appear in front of Command Knight blocking the flames. "I then get to draw a card." Julio said drawing his card.

 _Card Defense_

 _Trap/Normal_

"Very well." The man said before setting a card. "I set one card and end my turn."

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3_

 _? LP: 4000 Hand: 1_

 _Turn 3_

 _~End OST. Cue Jack Atlas Theme~_

"I draw." He said before playing the card. "I activate Pot of Greed. I'll be drawing two." He drew his two cards and looked over his hand before smirking. "I summon my tuner monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge."

The warrior jumped out of a storm of roses that appeared. She had red hair, a black body suit, a white scarf and a katana.

 _Rose, Warrior of Revenge._

 _ATK: 1600 DEF: 600_

 _Level: 4 Fire_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

"You should be proud you get to see a rare sight from me." Julio said smirking. "I tune my level four Command Knight with my level four tuner monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" Julio declared as Rose turned into four rings and flew into the sky as Command Knight jumped into the rings and turned into a faint orange outline.

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before your might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" The moment Julio finished the chant a bright light shot through the rings and a large dragon appeared it had dark body with long tattered wings with orange tips. It had two horns with one intact but the other was broken in half. He had a large metal cast that furthered the appearance that the dragon had been hurt greatly.

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _ATK:3000 DEF:2500_

 _Level:8 Dark_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"Holy Nep!" Neptune yelled in shock. "That thing makes a Ancient Dragon look tame!"

"I activate Scarlight's effect! Once per turn I can destroy all special summoned effect monsters with ATK less him. Absolute Power Flame!" Julio declared as Scarlight generated flames into his injured arm and sent a burst of fire that collided with dark Blade and destroyed it. "In addition you take 500 points of damage for each one." The man let out a grunt as the flames rushed over him.

 _? LP: 4000-500= 3500_

"I attack you directly with Scarlight! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Julio declared as Scarlight prepared to send a burst of flames from his mouth but the man who smirked.

"I activate my trap Shadow Spell!" The man declared as several chains shot out and bound the dragon's arms, wings, legs and mouth forcing Scarlight to stop his attack. "You're monster can't attack, change its battle position and it loses 700 ATK points."

 _Shadow Spell_

 _Trap/Continuous_

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _ATK: 3000-700= 2300_

"Great." Julio grumbled to himself. "I set two cards face down and that's it for me."

 _Julio: 4000 Hand: 1_

 _? LP: 3500 Hand: 1+1_

 _Turn 4_

 _~End theme. Cue Yugioh 5ds OST- Enemy Attack~_

"I draw." The man said before looking a the card he drew with a smirk. "I activate my spell card Change of Heart!" The card showed and angel with two sides one with a good and the other dark. "I'll take control of that dragon of yours."

 _Change of Heart_

 _Spell/Normal_

The card sent forth dark energy that engulfed Scarlight and despite it's attempts to resist went over to the man's side of the field. "I now sacrifice him to summon Strong Wind Dragon." Scarlight disappeared and in a strong force of wind a green dragon flew onto the ground. "When I use a dragon type monster as tribute for him Strong Wind Dragon gains ATK equal to half of that monster's ATK!"

 _Strong Wind Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400+1500= 3900 DEF: 1000_

 _Level: 6 Wind_

 _Dragon/Effect_

"Well that's not good!" Neptune said in fear.  
"I activate my trap Waboku!" Julio said revealing the trap. "With it I take no battle damage this turn!"

"Fine I end my turn with a face down." The man said setting his last card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 1+1_

 _? LP: 3500 Hand: 0_

 _Turn 5_

"I draw." Julio drew his card and looked at his hand. He knew that dragon does piercing so summoning a monster in defense wouldn't matter. He studied his cards before summoning a monster. "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode." The knight appeared on his field. "I end my turn."

"So it seems you're aware of my dragon's effect." The man said. I draw!"

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 1_

 _? LP: 3500 Hand: 0+1_

 _Turn 6_

"I activate Pot of Greed!" The man said drawing two cards.

"I attack Dark Blade with Strong Wind Dragon!" The man declared and the dragon attacked and smashed Dark Blade into the ground causing him to shatter.

"I activate Defense Draw. With it all battle damage I take becomes zero for this battle and I can draw a card." Julio said drawing his card as a barrier appeared around him protecting him from the damage.

"Fine I end my turn with a face down." The man said.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1_

 _? LP: 3500 Hand: 1_

 _Turn 7_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing a card. "I activate Graceful Charity with it I draw three and discard two!" Julio said drawing his cards. He then sent two to the grave. "I sent Card of Compensation to the grave so I draw and additional two!"

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Spell/Normal_  
Julio drew his cards and studied them. He realized he drew Neptune's card. Neptune saw the card and blinked in amazement.

"Hey there's a card of me! Where'd you get it?" Neptune asked.  
"From outside the crater." Julio answered. "Now can you please be quiet so I can continue the duel?"  
"Okay Okay geez." Neptune muttered.

"I activate Shield & Sword! This swaps the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field." Julio said causing the man's eyes to widen.

 _Shield & Sword_

 _Spell/Normal_

 _Strong Wind Dragon_

 _ATK: 1000 DEF: 3900_

"I then summon Luster Dragon." The dragon appeared and roared. "Since I summoned him after I played the spell his ATK points remain at 1900! I attack Strong Wind with Luster Dragon!" Luster Dragon slammed into Strong Wind and bit into its neck causing it to shatter.

 _? LP: 3500-900= 2600_

"I activate Revenge Sacrifice!" The man said with a smirk as tentacles shot out from the card and restrained Luster Dragon and began to pull him away.

 _Revenge Sacrifice_

 _Spell/Quick-Play_

"Ewww." Kila said a bit green while Neptune shivered as she remembered the Graveyard.

"When a monster I control is destroyed by battle I can tribute the monster that attacked and destroyed my monster in order to special summon a monster from my hand! Come forth Tyrant Dragon!" The tentacles pulled Luster Dragon into the card and a dragon flew out from the card and onto the field. It was huge with bronze scales and gray skin. It let out a roar that scared Neptune.

"EEP! Normally I wouldn't be scared but when you're this tiny it's just plain terrifying." Neptune yelped in fear.

 _Tyrant Dragon_

 _ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500_

 _Level: 8 Fire_

 _Dragon/Effect_

Julio scowled before placing a card face down. "I set a card and end my turn."

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2_

 _? LP: 2600 Hand: 0+1_

 _Turn 8_

"I draw. I activate Monster Reborn and I think I'll bring back your Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend." The man said with a grin as Scarlight appeared with a roar.

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Spell/Normal_

"Now I attack you with Tyrant Dragon!" The man yelled as it sent a stream of flames at Julio.

"I activate Fiendish Chains!" Julio declared as chains shot towards the monster. "It can only affect an effect monster but it prevents that monster from attacking and using its effect."

 _Fiendish Chain_

 _Trap/Continuous_

"Tyrant's effect activates when it's targeted by an opponent's trap card it negates the effect and destroys it!" Tyrant Dragon flapped its wings and caused the chains to stop in midair and fall to the ground before disappearing. "Tyrant's attack continues unopposed."

Julio grabbed Neptune and threw her off of him via sheer instinct as the attack collided with him causing him to yell in pain as the attack felt real. He fell to his knees in pain.

 _Julio LP: 4000-2900= 1100_

"The hell?" He gasped causing the man to chuckle.

"I forgot to mention that this is a game of Darkness. The monsters are real so their attacks obviously do real damage."

" _Julio are you okay?"_ Dark asked.

" _Yeah but it hurts like hell."_ Julio thought back.

"Julio!" Kila cried out slamming a fist onto the dome.

"I'm okay Kila trust me." Julio said looking her in the eye and seeing the determination in his eyes she nodded but still felt great fear for her best friend.

"Thanks for the save." Neptune said since an attack like that would hurt especially since she's tiny.

"Hey we're friends right?" Julio asked and Neptune was a bit taken back but she nodded

"Now for why don't we let your own monster end you?" The man said as Scarlight began to charge flames in his mouth before firing.

"I activate the effect of Bacon Saver!" Julio yelled as a black pig with a gold stripe appeared firing it's skeleton at the flames blocking it. "During either of our battle phases I can activate this guy's effect he can negate an attack so long as I remove him from play from my graveyard. If your curious when he ended up in the grave I sent him via that Graceful Charity."

 _Bacon Saver_

 _ATK: 700 DEF: 600_

 _Level: 2 Dark_

 _Zombie/Effect_

"Fine but on my next turn your done." The man said coldly. "I end my turn."

 _~End OST~_

 _Julio LP: 1100 Hand: 2+1_

 _? LP: 2600 Hand: 0_

 _Turn 9_

" _I need a way to summon Dark. He's my best chance. Neptune's level four so if I can draw something like Monster Reborn I can bring back one of my monsters."_ Julio thought to himself. "I draw!" Julio looked at the card and met despair. _"It's that dumb crystal! Its only level three. It's a tuner but I only have Scarlight and he's about to destroy me!"_ Julio was about to set Neptune when a glowing occured from his extra deck. He checked it out and saw it was the blank card. He didn't remember putting it in there but he realized it was a synchro monster. He glanced at the crystal's effect and smirked. "Well guess it's time to hope for a miracle. He then turned to Neptune. "Neptune?"

"Yeah?" She asked in curiosity.

"Want to help me beat this guy?" Julio asked with a smirk.

"Oh you know it! Let's Nep him up!" Neptune said with a thumbs up.  
"Alright I summon CPU Neptune to the field!" Julio said summoning her to the field and in a flash of bright light Neptune turned from chibi to her full height. Neptune stretched and drew a katana out of absolutely nowhere.

 _~Cue Yusei's Comeback Theme~_

 _CPU Neptune_

 _ATK: 1600 DEF:1000_

 _Level: 4 Light_

 _Warrior/Effect_

"When I summon Neptune to the field I can add a equip spell from my deck to my hand!" Julio said as a equip spell ejected and he grabbed it. "I add Junk Barrage!"

"So it's not like the CPU is strong enough to-" Julio cut the man off.

"Since I have a CPU monster on my field I can special summon Share Crystal to the field." Julio said placing the card on his duel disk causing a blue crystal that glowed to appear.

"Hey a Share Crystal!" Neptune said in excitement.

 _Share Crystal_

 _ATK:0 DEF:2000_

 _Level 3 Light_

 _Rock/Tuner/Effect_

"Now it's time for another synchro summon!" Julio declared to the shock of Kila.

" _He only has Scarlight when did he? Wait that blank card! Now that I think about it that card was a synchro monster!"_ KIla thought to herself in realization.

"I tune my level 4 CPU Neptune with my level 3 Share Crystal!" Julio declared. The share crystal turned into rings that circled Neptune to her shock.

"Woah! Wait why am I turning orange and see through!?" She cried out before a she turned into stars herself.

"Goddess of the land of purple progress! Come forth and help those you call friends! Synchro Summon! Level 7! CPU Purple Heart!" Julio chanted though he had no idea where the words were coming from. A pillar of light erupted through the rings and when it cleared in Neptune's place was a beautiful woman. She looked like an older Neptune with longer darker hair and blue eyes with power symbols as pupils not to mention a more mature figure. She had her hair in twintail braids with small circular hair clips with glowing blue x's on them. She had a black leotard on with purple and blue lines going through it with a patch of purple material going from her breasts to just below her navel. She had gloves on with black and purple wrist cuffs and matching stocking and boots she also had strange gamepad looking things on her hips.

 _CPU Purple Heart_

 _ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_

 _Level: 7 Light_

 _Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"I transformed." The women spoke her voice deeper and more mature.  
"Neptune?" Kila and Julio asked in unison.

"The CPU!" The man said in fear.  
"Yes however in this form I'm known as Purple Heart. But if you wish to you can still call me Neptune." Neptune replied before drawing a huge katana. "Now Julio let's beat this guy."

"Got it! Purple Heart's effect activates when I use CPU Neptune as the synchro material she gains 500 ATK the end of the turn plus she can attack twice so long as she's on the field!" Julio declared as purple aura surrounded Neptune. "Next Share Crystal's effect activates when it's used for the synchro summon of a CPU monster I can draw a card!" Julio declared drawing a card.  
 _CPU Purple Heart_

 _ATK: 2500+500=3000_

"Next I equip Purple Heart with United We Stand!" Julio said as a golden aura surround Neptune next."She gains 800 ATK for every face up monster on my side of the field plus I also equip her with Junk Barrage!" Another aura surrounded Neptune this one fiery.

 _CPU Purple Heart_

 _ATK: 3000+800= 3800_

"Now it's time to battle! Neptune take out that Tyrant Dragon!" Julio declared and Neptune nodded before shooting forward. The dragon fired a burst of flames but Neptune avoided it and cut the dragon's head off. The man let out a grunt of pain as he took the damage.

 _? LP: 2600-900= 1700_

"Junk Barrage's effect activates when the monster equipped with it destroys a monster via battle and sends it to the Graveyard you lose LP equal to half of Tyrant Dragon's ATK." A fiery aura surrounded the man who yelled in pain.

 _? LP: 1700-1450= 250_

"Don't forget Purple Heart's effect! Now Neptune end this duel with Victory Slash!" Julio declared.  
"You got it!" Neptune responded before shooting forward and slashing Scarlight twice as she slid to a stop behind him.

"Sorry Scarlight!" Julio said as Scarlight exploded. The man yelled in pain as his life points turned to zero

 _? LP: 250-800= 0_

 _Winner Julio._

 _~End OST~_

The dome cleared away and the man laid there unmoving. Julio fell to his butt exhausted where he sat for a couple of minutes. Then noticed a hand and looked up to see a smiling Neptune still transformed offering a hand to help him up. He took it and got to his face. Now that he saw her face to face he realized how beautiful she was and he flushed lightly before letting go of her hand. Thankfully Neptune didn't notice.

"Alright now we deal with this guy." Kila said and the two nodded before walking to the guy. Neptune placed her sword on his neck as he woke up.

"Now who sent you?" Neptune said coldly as she pressed the sword to his neck.

The man's response was swallowing something that caused foam to come from his mouth and he convulsed before lying still and his body fading away into shadows.

"Did he just?" Julio asked and Kila and Neptune nodded while both looking sick. "I can't believe he just killed himself."

"Guess he's dedicated to his cause." Neptune said before addressing the two. "Thank you for your help it is much appreciated."

"No problem you needed help so I helped that simple." Julio said crossing his arms and looking Neptune over as he felt the power she gave off. "So I guess you really are a goddess."  
"Yes I am." Neptune said before a light erupted around her leaving her chibified again. "Aw man I'm tiny again."

"Though it's hard to believe with how you look now." Kila said sweat dropping before turning to Julio. "Are you okay that attack looked like it hurt."

"It did but I'm fine now." Julio said shrugging before checking the time and saw it was three to ten. "Crap I gotta call mom to tell her I'll be late." He then proceeded to call his mom via his Dp-Tablet. After a couple of rings she picked up. "Mom I'm gonna be a little late. Some jerk forced me into a duel."  
"Okay be home soon." She said but before Julio hung up Kila interrupted

"By the way I called my my parents and checked if I could stay over with you and they're fine with it." Kila said and Julio nodded.

"Hey mom Kila's coming to stay over." Julio said. "Is that alright?"

"Of course she's always welcome." His mom said delighted. Julio hung up before turning to Neptune.

"So it's safe to assume that you have nowhere to go right?" Julio asked and Neptune nodded. "So since your my friend and apart of my deck you're more than welcome to stay at my place. Plus there is a lot of explaining to do about what you exactly are."  
"Thanks. And yeah but that'll probably have to wait till next chapter." Neptune said to the confusement of Julio and Kila. "It's nothing."

"Okay let's get going.' Julio said as the three walked(In Neptune's case floated) to the D-Wheel.

They got on and put on their helmets before Julio realized that Neptune didn't have one.

"Well this is a problem. Then again you're a spirit so you should be fine." Julio said as he turned on the D-Wheel. Neptune hopped onto his lap and gripped his pants.  
"Ready!" Neptune said while Kila got behind Julio and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Alright let's go." Julio said as they drove off to his house. Neptune spent the time asking various questions that Julio and Kila answered.

"So what was that game?" Neptune asked.

"That was Duel Monsters the best game in the world." Julio said confidently. "It's become so huge that there's national events that involve it and schools that teach it."

"Wow." Neptune said in amazement. "That much for a card game?"  
"Yep. I can teach you about it tomorrow but first let's get home. That duel left me tired and hungry." Julio said as his stomach growled.  
"Oh me too! I could use some pudding and a nice nap." Neptune sighed. The two spent the rest of the way answering questions about the city from the name, to it's main attractions and what it specialized in before arriving at Julio's house. He pulled into the garage and turned off the D-Wheel. Julio and Kila took off their helmets and Julio shook his head to fix his hair. Julio closed the garage before the three went inside. They were greeted by a woman with brown hair that fell to her shoulders and eyes just like Julio's. She wore a purple long sleeve and blue jeans.  
"Welcome back Julio. And hello Kila even more beautiful since I last saw you." Julio's mother said giving them a hug. "And who's the duel spirit?"  
"Wait you see her?" Julio and Kla said in unison.

"Yes who do you think Julio got it from?" She answered.

"Well hiya my name's Neptune." Neptune said introducing herself and holding out a tiny hand that his mother shook with her index finger.

"I thought she can't see Dark." Kila whispered to Julio.  
"Yeah but I guess Neptune's alot more special." Julio whispered back. "No offense Dark."  
 _"None taken she does have a lot more spiritual energy than I do."_ Dark replied. _"By the way Scar says it's cool that you destroyed him."_

"Good." Julio sighed in relief and he then noticed Neptune and his mother speaking very intently.

"Well if you three are hungry there's plenty of my homemade pudding." The moment she said that Neptune was gone and eating a bowl filled with pudding.

"Well let's eat than." Julio said in agreement and the two got themselves some pudding to eat before Neptune ate it all.

 **?**

"My lady." A familiar man said walking into a room. "I have news regarding the CPU."  
"Let me guess Damien lost?" The woman said and the man nodded.  
"Yes a duelist managed to have her sync with his deck and defeated him. He took the tablet." The man said causing the woman to sigh.

"Well at least he didn't spill any information." The woman said rising up. "Well then tomorrow we'll track them down and send someone else to duel this duelist."

"He goes by the name Julio Shinku." The man said handing her a picture of him.  
"This is the duelist? On the short side to be intimidating." The woman said. "But if he was good enough to beat Damien than we better be careful with him. At dawn send Jasmine to duel him."

"Yes my lady." The man said walking out. The lady studied the picture of Julio a bit more before placing it on her desk.

"It'll only be a matter of time before the rest of the CPUs arrive." The women muttered to herself but she seemed unworried. "Oh well at least I can crush them and with much more ease than in their world."

 **Back with the protagonists**

"Now that was good pudding." Neptune sighed her stomach full.

"You're so tiny yet you ate so much." Kila said in disbelief. She had easily eaten more than half of the pudding before she stopped.

"Well now that we're done eating we have an issue." Julio said before pointing at Kila. "You don't have a change of clothes."  
Kila blinked as she realized he was right. It was well past curfew so she couldn't head home and grab some clothes and thought for a bit.

"Oh that's an easy fix." Julio's mom said. "Me and you are almost the same size except in well chest so you can wear a set of my clothes while I wash your clothes for tomorrow."  
"Thank you ." Kila said bowing her head.

"I've told you Kila call me Vanessa." She replied with a frown.

"Oh sorry." Kila apologized. "Well let's head to your room so I can get some clothes."  
"I'll be in the shower." Julio said before remembering Neptune. "Come on Neptune I'll show you my room."

Julio led her to his room where Thump was waiting and hopped to him. He smiled affectionately and picked up the rabbit and began to rub his head. "By the way Neptune this Thump."

"Aww he's so cute." Neptune squealed and began to rub the rabbit's head to Thumps enjoyment. Julio set Thump on the bed where Neptune landed and began to pet the rabbit more while Julio got his clothes in order so he could shower. He placed his deck, D-Tablet and wallet on the desk before he left.

"Be back in a bit Neptune." Julio said and Neptune waved her hand as a bye.

 **30 minutes later**

After showering and brushing his teeth Julio walked into the room where he found an interesting sight of Neptune riding Thump around the room. To be honest he found it really cute.

"Onwards noble steed!" Neptune declared before noticing Julio watching. "Oh hey. Sorry couldn't resist."

"It's fine to be honest if I was that small I'd probably try it too." He admitted. "By the way why are you so small?"

"I don't know I'll ask Histy." Neptune said hopping off Thump before floating over to Julio and landing on his head. He looked up at her with a questioning look. "What? It's comfy."

"Fine." Julio sighed. "Who's Histy?"  
"It's a lot to explain so wait till tomorrow." Neptune said and Julio nodded. "So what's the sleeping arrangements?"

"Easy Kila gets the bed and you can sleep with her while I sleep on the mattress under the bed." He said pulling it out. "Thump will either sleep with me, jump on the bed with you two, or sleep n his little bed in the corner." He said pointing to the bed.

"Oh okay." Neptune said. At that moment Kila walked in wearing a white tank top and black short shorts. She looked a bit uncomfortable.  
"This bra is a little tight." She muttered.  
"It's the curse of big boobs." Neptune said in sympathy. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about that unless I'm transformed."

"Yeah lucky you they can be a pain to my back unless I have proper support." Kila muttered as she sat down on the bed.

"Hey their not the biggest I've seen my friend Vert's are enormous." Neptune said. "How she deals with them I don't know."

"Well enough of the boob talk." Julio said slightly red. "I'm going to bed." He said grabbing a spare pillow from his bed. He curled up under the blanket on the mattress and was snoozing immediately while Thump hopped off the bed and by Julio's side where he fell asleep.

"He's quick to sleep." Neptune commented.

"Yeah. The apocalypse couldn't wake him up." Kila said fondly. "Well to be fair that duel must have been exhausting."  
"Yeah being roasted by fire has gotta hurt." Neptune said wincing. "Well let's get to sleep we have a lot to talk about tomorrow." With that Neptune floated to the pillow on the left side, pulled the blanket up and went to sleep.

"Night." Kila said to the two of them before going under the blanket and falling asleep. All while familiar orb watched them.

" _Good Neptune's arrived safely. I hope I can send the others to help her as soon as possible."_ Histoire said before the orb disappeared.

 **AN: And that's a wrap. We have our first villain duel and the appearance of our first custom cards. Also I know Scarlight is a bit of a surprise since Julio already has Dark Rebellion but I promise you that this is the last ace card for a main character that Julio's going to get excluding any evolved forms. So next we have the custom card's effects and MVP as well.**

 **Share Crystal**

 **Level 3 light attribute**

 **Rock/Effect/Tuner ATK: 0 DEF:2000**

 **Once per turn this card can be special summoned from from your hand or Graveyard if you control a face up 'CPU' or "Maker' monster. If used for the synchro summon of a CPU monster you can draw a card.**

 **CPU Neptune**

 **Level 4 light attribute ATK: 1600 DEF:1000**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **If this card is normal summoned or special summoned you can add a equip spell from your deck or graveyard to your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect you can add one Share Crystal to your hand from your deck or Graveyard.**

 **MVP:CPU Purple Heart**

 **Level 7 Light attribute ATK: 2500 DEF:2000**

 **Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

 **Requirements: One Share Crystal + 1 or non-Tuner more CPU or Maker monsters**

 **If you used CPU Neptune as synchro material this card gains 500 ATK till the end phase and can attack twice so long as it remains on the field. If this card would be removed from the field you can remove an equip card from this card instead. If this card is sent to the graveyard you can add 1 Share Crystal or CPU or Maker monster from your Graveyard to your hand.**

 **Pretty strong huh? Well at least I think so. More cards will be added soon so look forward to that. I based her effect based on the idea that Neptune's considered the strongest in terms of physical strength out of the four CPUs. So I gave her cards the ability to buff herself and deal more damage during battle. The Share Crystal is easy bring out and get back into Julio's hand because for awhile it's gonna be the only Tuner Julio's gonna have for the CPU monsters. Also Neptune's divine because she's a goddess. If you have any suggestions about the cards like how I can improve them then go ahead and send them to me. If you have any specific Neptunia characters you'd like to see in card form then leave them in the review.  
So there's not much else to say except thank you to MaxGundam1998 for checking out my story. I tried your advice and lengthened out the chapter with more interaction between the characters. There will be more next chapter between Neptune and Julio because I didn't want to make the chapter too long. Not that that's done let's do the review thing. **

**Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts behind the chapter along with what I can improve with. If you have any suggestions for decks you'd like to see than go ahead and leave them. If you want your questions answered ASAP then I'll be sure to PM you. Criticism is accepted but flames are not.**

 **Next chapter: Explanations and a New Friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Explanations and a New Friend**

 **AN: Wow genuinely surprised by how many reviewed this story based on two chapters. Not gonna complain since I'm getting some feedback about this story and that helps. So this chapter will feature a new monster for Julio and some backstory on Julio. So let's just get right into it. Also I decided to save the descriptions for when Julio actually meets the characters.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=Thinking/Card stats_

Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything in this story except my OCs, custom card ideas and story behind this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective companies and creators.**

 **In Neptune's world**

"So Nep just decided to leave without saying a word." A long brown haired girl explained sighing exasperation.

"That is essentially what happened." Histoire said. "She was quite adamant on meeting the person who will assist us first."

"That sure as heck sounds like Neptune." A girl with black twintails said through a video call.

"Typical." A girl with short brown hair said also through a video call before looking offscreen to someone.

"While it's quite annoying how she didn't even bother to ask the rest of us it is to be expected of her." A woman with blonde hair commented standing next to Histoire.

"So I guess one of you two is heading next?" The blackette asked.  
"I'll be going." IF said crossing her arms. "Someone's gotta make sure Nep doesn't slack off plus Vert has an issue in her nation."

"Yes that group broke into another facility." Vert said sighing clearly annoyed  
"I'll send Uni and Nepgear over to help." The blackette said.  
"Thank you Noire. I would very much appreciate the help." Vert said gratefully.

"Yeah well Nepgear needs something to keep her occupied otherwise she'll start worrying about Neptune." Noire sighed before a voice was heard offscreen. "I'll talk later bye." Nore said before hanging up. The brunette girl

"I better go too. Rom and Ram just called they encountered a pretty strong monster and need a bit of help." The last girl said.

"Okay Blanc just be careful." IF said and Blanc nodded before hanging up.

"I must be going now." Vert said.

"Okay thank you for the help Vert." Histoire said gratefully.

"It's no problem after all with how things are now all of us need to help each other." Vert said before leaving the room.

"Alright Histoire how long till the portal is ready?" IF asked and the book fairy led her into the room where that crystal was. Histoire flew up to it and was silent for a bit.

"It will be ready very soon." Histoire sai and IF nodded. "Till then it's best you call Compa you're about to leave."

"Yeah she'll freak out if I don't say bye." IF said as the two left the room.

 **With the protagonists**

The three were to no surprise still asleep. Julio had rolled of the mattress and wrapped himself in the blanket with Thump sleeping on his face. Kila had an arm dangling off the bed and had a small wet spot near her mouth. Neptune was snoring away while hanging on the edge of the bed with her head pointing towards the ground. After a bit Neptune actually fell off and landed on her head causing her to let out a 'oof' waking her up. Neptune laid there for a bit before sitting up and rubbing her eyes and yawning before glancing at the alarm clock seeing it at 1:56 PM.  
"Geez we slept for awhile." Neptune said before contemplating how to wake everyone up. She could just shake them awake but she doubted she could given her size. She glanced at the alarm and smirked. She set the alarm for two o'clock and switched the volume to its highest. and a little before it rang covered her ears.

"RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!" A extremely loud ringing caused the two to let out yelps and shoot up out of their blankets with Julio accidently knocking Thump off his face and struggling to get out of the blanket and Kila fell off the bed. Julio grabbed a shoe and threw it at the alarm breaking it.

"Rise and shine." Neptune sang and soon shivered at the glare the two were giving her. "What?"

"What time is it?" Julio said rising up and stretching.

"Little past two." Neptune answered shocking the two.

"Wow we slept in that much?" Kila said in shock.

"What's you're excuse? I was fried and was drained from that duel." Julio said picking up Thump gently and stroking his head in apology.  
"I don't know! I guess I was just really tired." Kila said shrugging. Julio placed Thump down and glanced at his D-Tablet seeing it blink with a message. He checked it see it was from Dan.  
"Dan sent a message." Julio said opening it before reading it out loud. "It says 'Julio there's something important we need to talk about meet me at my place, Dan.' Should we go?"

"Yeah it must be important if Dan said to meet his at his place." Kila said. "Well my clothes should be done so I'll leave you to ge ready. Come on Neptune."

"Okie dokie." Neptune said floating after her. The two left Julio who was gonna get his things ready for a shower. "So how long have you two been this close?"

"Hmm? Oh well we've known each other since we were two." Kila answered. "He's my best friend."

"Really? I thought you two would be something more." Neptune said. "Then again he does seem to be the oblvious type."

"He is. There was this one girl that liked him and was very forward about it but he didn't catch on till I pointed it out but by then she had lost interest." Kila said shrugging. "He's probably not gonna grow out of it till he gets into college."  
"Do you like him?" Neptune asked and Kila flushed at that. "You do."  
"No. It's not like that." Kila said crossing her arms.

"Okay fine. Just curious." Neptune said before asking more questions. "So where's Julio's dad?"

"He and his sister are out of town they'll be back tomorrow." Kila answered.

"So what was that dragon Julio summoned yesterday?" Neptune asked.  
"That was one of Julio's best cards and one of his most cherished since he got that from his sister. He got another dragon a few years back from a old friend of ours and ever since then he's used it to the point it became the face of his deck." Kila answered as they walked into the kitchen where she found a note. "Hey Julio's mom left a note."

"What's it say?" Neptune asked.

"Its says 'Julio the hospital called me in I left something for you guys to eat on the stove, Mom'. Well that deals with what to eat." Kila said turning to the stove to see a pot with a lid. "Oh there's more 'PS Kila's clothes are clean and I placed them on the couch.' Sweet I'm gonna go change."

"Kay I'm gonna see what Julio's up to and tell him about the note." Neptune said floating off to Julio's room and went in and found Julio turning off his computer.  
"Hey Neptune." Julio said getting up.

"Whatcha doing?" Neptune asked.

"Just checking my email for anything important. Nothing important except a message from a friend." Julio said.

"By the way your mom left a note she went to the hospital and left something to eat on the stove." Neptune explained.

"Oh thanks." Julio said grabbing his D-Tablet before leaving the room.  
"By the way you said yu'd tell me more about that card game." Neptune said floating over to Julio and landing on his head.  
"Oh yeah. Well the game itself is called Duel Monsters. You can see why it's called that from the duel yesterday." Julio said. "It's been around for years heck thousands to be honest."

"Wow that old?" Neptune said in surprise.

"Yep. It's a much very accepted theory that they started back during ancient egyptian times where they used actual non hologram monsters." Julio commented. "Nowadays we use advanced technology to make them into holograms but with the recent solid vision you're actually capable of touching them and riding them during a action duel but that's for later."

"Wait how many ways to duel are there?" Neptune asked.

"Well there's tag dueling, battle royal, action duels, and my favorite turbo duels." Julio explained.

"Turbo duels?"  
"You know my motorcycle?" Julio asked. "It's dueling on that."  
"Wait so it's card games on motorcycles?" Neptune asked in amazement.

"Yep. I'll explain more later and I'll tell Kila to tell you about action duels. She's incredible at them." Julio said entering the kitchen to find Kila eating ham and potatoes. "That smells good."

"Tastes even better." Kila said and the two served themselves with Julio having to serve Neptune on a smaller plate since she was having trouble. The three ate in silence enjoying the food for a bit before Neptune asked a question.  
"So who is this Dan guy?" Neptune asked curious.

"Another friend of ours. We've known each other since we went to the academy." Kila answered and noticing Neptune's look. "It's a duel school we told you about it yesterday."

"Oh yeah but why's there a school to teach this stuff?" Neptune said.

"You'd be surprised at how complicated the game's gotten in these recent years." Julio answered.  
"Yeah they teach you about the basics, the history behind it, and multiple things certain decks can do. It's a lot of info." Kila sighed.  
"Okay. Oh by the way what was that deep kinda scary voice yesterday?" Neptune asked.

"Oh you mean Dark?" Julio said remembering she can hear him. "He's my duel spirit."

"Wait she heard him?" Kila asked in shock.

"Yeah surprised me and Dark." Julio answered before turning to Neptune. "A duel spirit is the spirit of a duel monster. You see every duelist has one but not many are aware of it. Those who are aware can either hear or see them. I can do both but Dark prefers not to show his form since he's really intimidating."  
"Really? How so?"

"I'd say he can at times be more intimidating than that dragon I summoned yesterday." Julio said.

"I hope I get to see you play him then." Neptune said finishing her food with . "Hey do you want to hear some stuff from where I'm from."

"Yeah but uh where are you from?" Julio asked.  
"Oh right I haven't told you guys!" Neptune said. "Well I come from a place called Gamindustri. In Gamindustri there are four nations where a goddess rules. I come from Planeptune the land of purple progress and I am the goddess in charge there. In the nation next door there is Lastation the land of black regality. The goddess there is Black Heart aka Noire who's a total loner. Next is Lowee the land of white serenity where White Heart better known as Blanc who's quiet but has quite the temper. Finally there's Leanbox the land of green pastures where Green Heart better known as Vert rules. She's the definition of an otaku and loves video games a bit too much at times."  
"Wow." Julio said in surprise. "Here we have nations but no gods or goddesses that rule over us. The closest thing we got is a queen in England."

"What exactly do you guys do as goddesses?" Kila asked.

"Oh we protect the people and help advance our cities in a competition with each other but we are all really good friends so we are all more than willing to help each other out though we do occasionally try to bring people over to our nation's from each others. You see we goddesses need the faith of the people in order to get stronger and protect our nation."

"Wow and you guys are still friends for trying to do that?" Kila asked surprised.

"Yep because despite this we'll never leave each other with zero followers. We've been through way too much with each other to just betray each like that." Neptune said confidently.

"Like?" Julio asked.  
"That's for later because there's a lot. After all we need to get to your friends house soon don't we?" Neptune asked and the two nodded. "I'll also tell you why I'm here later because I'll need Histy's help with that."  
"Histy?" Kila asked and Neptune answered.

"She's a dear friend of mine and my nation's oracle. She basically helps me out with running my nation plus she keeps record of all of Gamindustri's history. Which is why she's named Histoire."

"Ahh I get it. 'History' 'Histoire'." Julio said before placing his empty plate in the sink "I'll wash those when I get back." Kila placed her's in as well and helped Neptune do the same. "Alright let's get to Dan's place."

The three went into the garage and grabbed their helmets except for Neptune and got onto the D-Wheel except for Julio. Julio pressed the button to open the garage just in time for a small fast moving object to slam into his chest and slam him into the wall.

"Julio." The two girls shouted getting off the bike and rushing to Julio who had little Thumps circling his head. He shook his head causing them to disappear.

"Owie." A cute voice said. Julio looked down to see a chibi girl sitting on his chest. She had long creamy hair with a black headband with a C patched on the side and pale skin. She opened her eyes revealing cute eyes that matched her hair. She wore a white wool tank top with a big neck and with unattached matching sleeves with fuzzy balls on them with similarly styled boots but with ribbons as well as the small fuzzy balls on them. She wore a short red plaid skirt with knee high brown socks with light pink heart cut frills at the top. Oh her hip she had a black hip purse with heart shaped buttons and a C like her headband. She was all in all a very cute girl. "Thanks for catching me mister but uh why are you so tall?"  
"Oh well…" Julio found it a bit hard to talk since she was giving him the cutest look. "Well because you're kinda chibi right now."  
"Oh that makes sense." The girl said before a squeal was heard and she was hugged by Neptune who had pressed her face into her rather...large chest.

"Compa!" Neptune cried out hugging her tighter.  
"Nep-Nep!" Compa said in realization hugging her back. "Don't leave without saying bye next time."

"I'm sorry but I was so excited." Neptune said before they let each other go and looked at the two who were watching while sitting on Julio's lap though they didn't notice. "Oh hey guys this a friend from my home."  
"We can tell." Kila sweat dropped. "So uh care to introduce yourself?"  
"Oh I'm Compa." The girl said giving a warm smile. "I've known Nep-Nep a really long time."  
"Yep. Compa here was my very first friend." Neptune said smiling happily.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Kila." Kil said smiling back at the girl.  
"Julio. Um no offense but you're on my lap and i don't want to get up and throw you two to the floor." Julio sweat dropped and the two chibi girls noticed and hopped off.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay by the way? I crashed into you really hard." Compa asked in worry.

"Yeah I'm okay maybe a bit dizzy but compared to getting roasted by fire yesterday this hardly hurt." Julio said getting up.

"Well if your hurt let me know. I'm a nurse so I can help."

"Okay I'll let you know if I get hurt then." Julio said.

"So uh why are we small Nep-Nep?" Compa asked and Neptune shrugged.  
"I don't know. I'll ask Histy. Wait did Histy tell you anything before she sent you here?" Neptune asked and Compa flushed causing Julio to mentally note she looked cute while blushing.

"Um well. Histy didn't send me." Compa said embarrassed.

"Then how are you here?" Julio asked still wanting to know how exactly they got here.

"Well I entered the Basilicom and looked around for Iffy and Histy and checked the Sharicite room and..." Compa trailed off.

 _Flashback_

" _Iffy! Histy!" Compa said walking into the Sharicite room. "I thought they'd be here."_

 _She then noticed the very same portal that Neptune went into._

" _Oh is this how Nep-Nep went to that other world?" Compa wondered. Then out of nowhere the portal began to suck in air so strong Compa started to get sucked in causing Compa to let out a scream. "Oh no I'm getting sucked innnnnnnnn!" She then disappeared and the portal closed._

 _End flashback_

"...And that's what happened." Compa finished explaining. The three had small sweat drops on the back of their head.  
"Well at least you're here Compa." Neptune said happily.  
"I'd like to explain a bit about where you are but we need to get to Dan's house." Julio said walking to the bike before noticing a glowing card. He picked it up and saw Compa on it. She was an effect monster. "Well guess I got a new member of the deck."

"Oh she has a card." Kila said walking up and reading the effect with him. "Wow that's pretty good actually."  
"Yeah maybe I can test it out soon. But we gotta go." Julio said placing it with his deck grabbing his helmet and sat on the bike with Kila following. "Come on you two. Neptune explain to her where she is while I focus on driving."

"Okay come on Compa." Neptune said grabbing Compa before floating up and landing on Julio's lap and gripping Julio's jeans. "Hang on this thing goes pretty fast."

Julio drove off and he garage door closed behind them before driving towards the bridge so they can get to Dan's house. Along the way Neptune filled Compa in about where she was, where they were going and how she and Julio beat a bad guy in a duel. She then explained a bit about the game and how the two of them where cards and Julio would use them during a duel.

"Wow this card game sounds way cooler than card game we have in Gamindustri." Compa said with sparkles in her eyes.  
"It is." Neptune declared. "But it totally sucks that there will probably be more of those guys coming after us."

"Why did you have to say that?" Julio whined. "I bet that a little after we arrive at Dan's place one of those guys is gonna attack us."

"Sorry." Neptune apologized and Kila sighed.

"Well let's be ready just in case they do." Kila said as they got off the bridge. They drove for a bit answering questions till they arrived at a large two story white house with a large front yard. Julio parked in front of the house and took off his helmet before shaking his head to fix his hair. Neptune and Compa hopped off his lap and he stood up with Kila doing the same. They walked to the door and knocked and after a few moments it was opened revealing Dan.

"Finally you guys made it and um who's the chibi girls?" Dan asked surprising said two while Julio and Kila were not surprised.  
"We'll explain in a bit." Julio said. "Can we come in?"  
"That'll have to wait." A female voice said. Julio and Kila turned around to find a woman wearing a familiar cloak.  
"I f***ing called it." Julio growled. 'Whatever let's just get to the duel." He then pulled out his D-Tablet and placed his deck into the slot igniting the blade.  
"Very well the name's Jasmine by the way." The woman said doing the same.

"Um care to explain?" Dan asked.

"Short story they want those duel spirits and they enter duels where the monsters are real." Kila said in slight worry. A familiar dorm appeared around the two along with Neptune and Compa causing Compa to become a bit startled. The two drew their five cards before getting into a ready stance.  
"DUEL!" The two said.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5_

 _Jasmine LP: 4000 Hand: 5_

 _Turn 1_

"Ladies first." Jasmine said before summoning a monster. "I summon my Cyber Harpie Lady." A haprie in armor appeared and let out a screech.

 _Cyber Harpie  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300  
Level: 4 Wind  
Winged Beast/Effect_

"I then activate Harpies' Hunting Ground." She said playing a field spell causing the area to change into a large field with Harpies circling the air. "With it my Cyber Harpie Lady gains 200 ATK and DEF points/

 _Harpies' Hunting Ground  
Spell/Field_

 _Cyber Harpie Lady_

 _ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500_

"I end with a face down." Jasmine said setting the card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1_

 _Jasmine LP: 4000 Hand: 2_

 _Turn 2_

"I draw." Julio said drawing his card. _"That field spell will be a problem. I gotta deal with it fast."_ He thought to himself before playing a card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. I'll destroy that Hunting Ground." The spell shot out a vortex that spread across the field and destroyed the spell. This caused her monster to weaken slightly.

 _Mystical Space Typhoon  
Spell/Quick-Play_

"Grr." Jasmine growled in anger.

"Why's she so angry?" Neptune asked.  
"Well that field spell not only raises her monster's ATK it allows her to destroy a spell or trap card on the field when she summons one of her Harpi monsters which would be a massive advantage since she'd prevent Julio from setting any cards that could block her attacks." Dan explained.

"Now that that's outta the way I summon Luster Dragon!" Julio said playing the dragon in attack mode. "Attack her monster!" The dragon lunged forward but Jasmine smirked.  
"I activate Draining Shield. This negates your attack and gives me life points equal to your monster's ATK." A glowing yellow barrier appeared in front of Luster Dragon and it collided with it and was forced back'

 _Draining Shield  
Trap/Effect_

 _Jasmine LP: 4000+1900= 5900_

"I'll set a two cards and that's it." Julio said annoyed.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2_

 _Jasmine LP: 5900 Hand 2+1_

 _Turn 3_

"I draw." Jasmine said and smirked at the card. "I sacrifice my Harpie order to summon Swift Birdman Joe." The Harpie disappeared and a man with green hair and wings swooped from the sky.

 _Swift Birdman Joe_

 _ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400_

 _Level 6 Wind_

 _Winged Beast/Effect_

"With his effect since I used a wind type monster to summon him all spell and traps our returned to our hands." The monster flapped his wings and sent a huge force of wind but Julio was ready.  
"I activate my trap. Breakthrough Skill!" The trap had a dragon smashing through a sort of wall.

 _Breakthrough Skill_

 _Trap/Normal_

"With it I'll negate your monster's effect till the end of the turn so my last face-down is staying right where it is." Julio said as a orange aura surrounded Joe and he slumped down ceasing the wind.  
"Fine then I'll attack with my monster. Go take out his dragon." Joe recovered and swooped down his claws extended.

"I activate Card Defense I'll negate your attack by sending a card from my hand to the grave." Julio declared discarding the card and causing a wall of cards to block the attack. "I sent my Card of Compensation to the grave. I'll draw two and thanks to Card Defense I'll draw a card again." Julio said drawing his cards.

"I'll end my turn." She growled.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 4+1_

 _Jasmine LP: 5900 Hand: 2_

 _Turn 4_

 _~Cue YGO Bonds Beyond Time Synchro Summon~_

"I draw." Julio said before smirking. "I summon CPU Neptune to the field."

"Alright. Time to watch me kick butt Compa." Neptune said jumping towards the field and turning back to her full height. " With Neptune's effect I can add a equip spell from my deck or Graveyard to my hand and I'll add my Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. I then special summon my Share Crystal to the field." Julio said special summoning the crystal.

"Wait what are these cards?" Dan said in shock.  
"You'll see." Kila said smirking.  
"I then tune Neptune with my Share Crystal!" Julio declared surprising Dan more. The crystal turned into three rings that surrounded Neptune and she soon turned into stars. "Goddess of the land of purple progress! Come forth and help those you call friends! Synchro Summon! Level 7 CPU Purple Heart!" Julio chanted and a flash of light shot through the rings and Purple Heart appeared ready to battle. "Share Crystal's effect activates. Since I used it for the synchro summon of a CPU monster I draw a card! Next Purple Heart's effect activates since I used Neptune as a synchro material she gains 500 ATK till the end of the turn and can attack twice as she's long as she's on the field." Julio declared.

"When did he get this?" Dan said shocked at his new monster.

"Yesterday remember the blank card?" Kila said and Dan nodded/  
"Well things that will be explained later happened and now he's got a kickass new monster." Kila said. "Now watch the duel."

 _CPU Purple Heart_

 _ATK: 2500+500= 3000_

"I then activate Murasame!" Julio declared playing the spell. "I can equip this to warrior monster and that monster gains 800 ATK!" Neptune's katana disappeared and was replaced by a katana with a orange aura.  
 _CPU Purple Heart_

 _ATK: 3000+800= 3800_

 _Fusion Sword Murasame Blade_

 _Spell/Equip_

"Battle! I attack your monster with Purple Heart!" Julio declared and Neptune sliced the birdman across his chest destroying him.

 _Jasmine LP: 5900-1500= 4400_

"I then attack again with Purple Heart!" Julio said but before Neptune could Jasmine was prepared.  
"I special summon Battle Fader!" A clock looking monster appeared and let out a clanging sound ending Neptune's attack. "When you attack directly I can special summon this from my hand and end the battle phase."

 _Battle Fader_

 _ATK and DEF: 0_

 _Level: 1 Dark_

 _Fiend/Effect_

"I set a card and end my turn." Julio said setting the card. "Now Purple Heart's ATK loses the 500 point boost."

 _CPU Purple Heart_

 _ATK: 3800-500= 3300_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3_

 _Jasmine LP: 4400 Hand: 1+1_

 _Turn 5_

 _~End Theme~_

"My turn draw." Jasmine declared before smirking at the card. ""I play my Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw till we have six cards in our hand." Julio drew three while Jasmine drew five.

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Spell/Normal_

 _~Cue Yugioh ARC V A Tense Duel~_

"I now activate Monster Reborn and bring back Cyber Harpie Lady. I then activate Elegant Egotist." She said smirking. The card showed what looked like a mirror of three harpies. "Since I have a Harpie Lady on ym field I can special summon a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters to my field from my hand or deck and I choose my Harpie Lady Sisters!"  
 _Elegant Egotist_

 _Spell/Normal_

She placed the card on the field and three Harpie ladies appeared each with different looks and they let out screeches as they stared down Julio's monsters.

 _Harpie Lady Sisters  
ATK: 1950 DEF: 2100_

 _Level: 6 Wind_

 _Winged Beast/Effect_

"I then summon another Cyber Harpie Lady." A second appeared and screeched out a challenge. "Now that I have three Harpie Ladys I can activate my spell Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!"  
 _Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation_

 _Spell/Normal_

"Oh crap!" Kila said and Julio tensed.  
"What?" Compa asked in alarm.

"Julio's gonna get hard." Kila simply said and Dan nodded.

"Now I can destroy monsters up to the amount of Harpie ladies on my side of the field and deal ATK equal to the one with the highest original attack." She said smirking. "I can't attack but it's worth it. Now wipe out the CPU and luster Dragon." The Harpies formed into a ghostly phoenix and shot forward cutting through Luster Dragon but to Jasmine's shock Neptune raised her sword and blocked the hit but it resulted in the sword being destroyed. "What gives?"

"Easy Purple Heart has another effect when she's about to be removed from the field I can remove an equip card attached to her instead." Julio said as Neptune drew her original weapon.  
 _CPU Purple Heart_

 _ATK: 3300-800=2500_

"Fine but you still take damage equal to Luster Dragon's effect." She reminded him and the phoenix rose again and went through him causing him to gasp in pain.

 _Julio LP: 4000-1900= 2100_

"I'm not done yet. I activate Misfortune!" Jasmine said. "Now you take damage equal to half a monster's original attack. Ordinarily I wouldn't be able to attack but since I can't anyway it works."  
 _Misfortune_

 _Spell/Normal_

A man wearing a black coat and top hat appeared behind Julio and when he turned around he found a cane smacking him in the face and onto the ground inflicting good damage and pain to Julio.

 _Julio LP: 2100-1250= 850_

"Julio!" Everyone yelled. Neptune moved over to him and helped him up after the man disappeared. Kila looked worried and Compa was afraid while Dan was furious.

"You okay?" Neptune asked and saw a bruise on his cheek.

"I'll live. Let's kick this chick's ass." Julio growled. Neptune nodded and went back to her place and glared at Jasmine.  
"I set a card and end my turn." Jasmine said smirking.

 _~End theme~_

 _Julio LP: 850 Hand: 6+1_

 _Jasmine LP: 4400 Hand:0_

 _Turn 6_

"I draw!" Julio declared and glanced at the card and smirked. "I activate my Graceful Charity. Im draw three then discard two!" Julio said he then drew his three cards and blinked before smirking. He sent the two cards to the grave and turned to Compa. "Compa ready to help me and Neptune out?"  
Compa nodded in determination. "Yessy! I'll always help my friends!"  
"Alright! Since I added her to my hand outside of my draw phase I can special summon Maker Compa to the field!" Julio declared and Compa moved to the field and became her full height of 5'1 just under Julio. She then pulled a large syringe out of nowhere akin to that of Neptune but her weapon scared Julio slightly.  
"Where'd you pull that out of?" Julio asked scared.  
"That's a Compa secret." Compa said smiling sweetly causing Julio to flush lightly.

 _Maker Compa._

 _ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000_

 _Level: 5 Light_

 _Warrior/Effect_

"That's it?" Jasmine said laughing.  
"Nope Compa's effect activates! She raises my life points equal to that of a CPU or Maker monster's level times 200. So with Purple Heart I gain 1400 life points!" Julio declared as a Compa turned to him and put er syringe away before cupping her hands and closing her eyes and her hands flashed pink and Julio soon had a pink aura around him healing him.

 _Julio LP: 850+1400= 2250_

 _~Play Yusei theme~_

"Next I activate my equip spell United We Stand and equip it to Purple Heart!" Julio declared as he played the spell. "She gains 800 ATK equal to each face-up monster on the field! So that's 1600!"  
 _CPU Purple Heart_

 _ATK: 2500+1600= 4100_

"Battle! Purple Heart take out one of her Cyber Harpie Lady!" Julio declared and Neptune nodded.

"Critical Edge!" She declared as she slashed the Harpie into the air and cut it in half resulting in a horrible screech as she shattered into pieces.

 _Jasmine LP: 4400-2300= 2100_

"I activate my trap Option Hunter!" Jasmine said. "Since Cyber Harpie Lady was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard I gain Life points equal to her original ATK!"

 _Option Hunter Trap/Normal_

 _Jasmine LP: 2100+1800= 3900_

"It won't save your other one!" Julio declared as Neptune destroyed the other with a slash to the chest.

 _Jasmine LP: 3900-2300= 1600_

"So you can't finish me off and I can still make a comeback!?" Jasmine declared smirking but stopped at Julio's own smirk.  
"I activated my face down! Rush Recklessly!" Julio declared. "It'l raise Compa's ATK by 700!"

Compa felt a rush of energy and felt ready to attack as her ATK points raised.  
 _Rush Recklessly_

 _Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Maker Compa  
ATK: 2000+700= 2700_

"Battle! Compa take out those Harpies!" Julio declared and Compa rushed forward but Julio wasn't done yet. "I activate Ego Boost when a monster attacks I can target a face-up monster on the field and that monster gains 1000 ATK till the end of the battle phase! I raise Compa's ATK!" A green aura surrounded Compa and she felt more confident.

 _Ego Boost_

 _Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Maker Compa_

 _ATK: 2700+1000= 3700_

"No way!" Jasmine gasped.  
"Yes way!" Julio declared. "Go Compa end this with Compa Love Heart!"  
Compa formed a large heart and sent it towards the Harpie's who tried to evade it but was till hit by it causing a massive explosion that sent Jasmine flying back.

 _Jasmine LP: 1600-1750= 0_

 _Julio Winner!_

 _~End Theme~_

"Nice job!" Kila and Dan declared together. Julio let out a sigh as the dome disappeared but was shocked by a hug from Compa.  
"Alright we did it!" Compa yelled smiling happily causing Julio to flush since she was pressing against him but he returned the hug in order to not seem rude.. Neptune rolled her eyes but separated the two.  
"You're embarrassing him Compa." Neptune said since Julio was pink.  
"Oh sorry I was just really happy." Compa said rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"It's fine. We did win after all." Julio said embarrassed as well before noticing something. "Wait where'd that woman go?"  
They turned around and noticed she was indeed gone.

"She must have left while we were celebrating." Dan said at that moment the two girls turned back into their chibi forms.  
"Aww we're tiny again." Compa pouted causing Julio to think about how cute she looked pouting especially in chibi mode.

"We should probably get used to it." Neptune said crossing her arms.

"Well let's get inside." Julio said a bit tired. They walked inside and into Dan's living room where there was a large TV, a large couch and a couple of recliners which was soon occupied by Julio.  
"I'm guessing your family is out?" Kila asked sitting on the couch.  
"Yep. They went shopping a few minutes before you arrived." Dan replied. Dan left the room and returned with his laptop. Compa and Neptune had sat on the couch as well taking up little space.

"So what's that news?" Julio asked.  
"It's about the tournament." Dan said typing in his password and opening a email from one of their professors. "Professor Chase sent this 'The special rule will be announced at for today on the dueling network'."

"Bout time." Kila said and Julio nodded while the two spirits were confused.

"Umm." Compa said confused.

"Oh right. We're participating in a tournament later this summer. This tournament involves multiple academies from around the world and will be broadcasted around the world as well. This means we have a chance to be scouted by dueling managers all around the world and have a good chance in the pro league. Every year the tournament has a special rule that explains how the tournament will play out. One time it was a massive battle royale between duelists and the last one standing won a large check and a chance to duel the duel king for the title. He lost but it was an awesome duel." Julio explained

"Oh." The two said together. Julio glanced at his D-Tablet and saw it was a minute from four.

"Oh crap one minute to four." Julio said and Dan quickly turned on the TV and connected it to his laptop before going to the site.  
"Greeting duelists! We have the special rule for he Duel Cup! This year it's gonna be: Teams! Duelists will form a group of four and participate in brackets with each team choosing a duelist to represent them! Each duel will either be a Riding Duel, Action duel, or a Standard Duel and can even be a tag duel! The winning team will receive a 100,000 for each of them. Then the four duelists will duel it out for a match against the king himself!" The announcer a woman wearing a suit said. "You have till June 30th to form the team and register."

"Well that's something." Julio said surprised before glancing between them. "Well our team has three we just need to find a fourth."

"We'll find someone. We have a couple weeks." Kila said. "Alright now we explain what exactly that duel was to Dan." Julio nodded. They spent about thirty minutes explaining how they met Neptune and all events that transpired. Dan was a bit skeptical about Neptune being a goddess but chose to believe her since he saw her transformed self. He found it especially hard to believe Neptune and Compa were from another universe entirely but eventually agreed.

"Wow this is a lot to take in." Dan said. "But why are you guys here in the first place?"  
"I can answer that." A heavenly voice said and they saw a glowing orb of light enter the appear. The three natives were confused but the two spirits spoke up.  
"HISTY!" They screamed.  
"Good to hear from ya." Neptune said happily.

"Yeah Histy! I'm sorry for accidentally getting into the portal." Compa apologized.  
"It's good to hear from you both and It's alright Compa." Histoire said before addressing the three duelists. "I'm very grateful for you helping them."  
"No problem." Julio said crossing his arms. "They needed help so I helped them that simple."  
"Yeah plus they're kinda fun to have around." Kila said smiling.  
"I've barely met them and I have to admit they are quite likeable." Dan said before getting to the topic at hand. "Now why are they here?"  
"Straight to the point. Good. The main reason is because these people you're fighting came from our universe and our planning on taking your's over. Why we do not know but we cannot let this happen." Histoire said and they remained silent for a bit. "Now we sent over Neptune in an attempt to find help since traveling to other places usually means losing their powers. In this case Neptune became what you call a duel spirit and as such a card was created for her human self and her goddess self as well as means to activate it."  
"So you need our help to stop them?" Kila asked stunned.  
"Yes. If you don't wish to then we understand." Histoire said and the two girls nodded.

"Well of course I will." Julio said standing up. "These guys are gonna take over our world right? Then I'm sure as hell gonna fight my hardest to make sure that doesn't happen plus you guys are bonded with my deck so you guys are pretty much stuck with me."

"Thank you Julio!" Histoire said gratefully. "We are in your debt."  
"If Julio's gonna do this then I guess I have to help as well." Kila said getting to her feet and smiling.  
"If you two are gonna do it then I guess I will too!" Dan said getting to his feet.

"Thank you all so much!" Histoire said. "I will inform the others you've agreed to help!"  
"So you'll be sending more?" Julio said since this meant a bunch of new cards for his deck.  
"Yes the rest of the CPUs and a few others." Histoire said. "I must be going it takes a lot of energy to maintain this. I will speak with you soon." The orb disappeared and a silence took over.

"Well looks like my place is gonna get crowded." Julio said sweat dropping. "And by a bunch of cute girls too...I can already feel the cliches coming."  
"Yeah it's gonna suck to be you." Dan said and Julio kicked his shin causing him to yelp.

"Well I guess you're lucky then Juliy." Neptune said causing Julio to stare at her.  
"What?" He deadpanned.  
"Juliy a nickname." Neptune said innocently.  
"Okay could be worse." Julio muttered. "Well I need to get home and start getting ready to edit my deck for the future."

"Yeah you're gonna get a lot of new synchros and effect monsters and heck who knows maybe some new spell and traps." Dan said.

"Yeah the challenge will be getting Dark to fit in." Julio said crossing his arms. "But I have a feeling that this deck will be incredible."

"If you need some pointers let me know. I am experienced when it comes to what cards are good for a synchro deck." Dan said.  
"I'll be sure to do that." Julio said before turning. "Kila I'll drop you off at your place. I need to figure out a plan for how sleeping arrangements will go when you're friends start arriving." Julio said to Neptune.  
"Yeah. I feel a bit sorry about this." Neptune said embarrassed.  
"It's fine. I'm more worried how my mom will react." Julio sighed as they left Dan's house and to the D-Wheel.

 **?  
** "Hmm this duelist quite strong." The woman said watching as a video of Julio defeating Jasmine. 'He's more more experienced than most of our troop." Jasmine's defeat while upsetting wasn't at all a setback. She had punished Jasmine but she doesn't kill her soldiers since she considered it waste. Now they were to kill themselves if they found themselves cornered and about to become captured.

"Yes indeed he is." A deep voice said. "I'd like a go at him."  
The woman turned to the voice and saw a large man easily 6'7 and ripped with muscles standing there.

"Oh dear Brutus. I'm sorry but you cannot go yet. I must see if he's worth sending you to duel him. But I assure you when he proves too much for standard soldier you're first up." The woman said kindly.  
"Very well mistress Vernice." He said bowing before leaving. The now newly named Vernice smirked before lacing a hand on a image of Julio.

"You will make a fine pupper once you lose." She whispered softly to herself as she smiled at the image.

 **AN: And with that another chapter is done! The duel was short because this duelist wasn't all that strong but next chapter we have a long one that will reveal a bit more backstory for Julio and of course a new monster. Now let's answer some questions. By the way those with guest I'd be easier if you make an account so I can just send you a PM in order to answer your questions especially if it's one like these. If you don't want to then that's fine. It honestly doesn't make too much of a difference to me since you're still commenting on my story.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. Yes the other three dimensional dragons will appear. Clear wing should be obvious while Starving Venom will go to a rather...** _ **dark**_ **character I'm introducing soon. Odd-Eyes will take the longest to appear. No I'm not introducing link summoning because despite my interest in it too many decks I have plans to use will be ruined by the new format.**

 **Another guest:Thanks for the review. I will reveal the reason why Julio uses Dark Rebellion soon. I decided to not have Neptune be a requirement because I already have it specified for the Share Crystal. Purple Heart may rely on Neptune for the damage output but she'll still be very much useful without the additional effect.  
TheReignS1: Thanks for the review hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Neo: Thanks for the review. While the idea is interesting I just don't see them working as Equip cards maybe as Quick-Play but not Equip.**

 **JTK334:Thanks for the review. Interesting trap. I'll consider it but a little description about the artwork would be nice.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Thanks for the review. Once again thanks for the shoutout you gave me on your story and the feedback.**

 **Next I may start accepting OCs but that remains to be seen.**

 **Next we have Compa's effect and MVP of the chapter.**

 **Maker Compa**

 **Level 5 Light attribute ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **When this card is added to your hand outside of your draw phase you can special summon it to the field. You can target one CPU or Maker monster, you gain life points equal to its level x 200. If a monster on your side of the field has its attack reduced by an opponent's card effect you can discard one card from you're hand and return you're monster to its previous ATK(This is a Quick-Play effect). When this card is destroyed you can add one CPU or Maker monster in your Graveyard to you're hand.**

 **Now I based Compa on her abilities as healer so obviously she can restore life points so she can't do much as an attacker or defender but she can assist monsters if say your opponent activates Shrink she can remove the 'debuff'. If you feel I should change this then leave a review about it.**

 **Now some questions some friends asked me that I feel I should answer here.**

 **Will Julio and the others visit Gamindustri? Yes I have plans for this to happen towards the end of the story.**

 **Will Julio ever have a beserk moment? Yes. While Zarc won't make an appearance as a antagonist or monster his influence will affect those who wield the dimensional dragons and in moments where the users are in a state of weakness it will occasionally slip through.**

 **Will Julio have evolved forms of Dark Rebellion and Scarlight? Yes Scarlight will get one while Dark Rebellion is getting Requiem and a fan made one I'm working on.**

 **What will you do with the CPU Candidates? They will play a huge roll but Julio won't be using them in a duel I have someone else planned to use them.**

 **Will Next Forms be a thing? Yes they will. I'm thinking something along the lines of Accel Synchro but I don't know for sure.**

 **Will characters like Uzume and Plutia make an appearance? Yes. I plan on Julio receiving Plutia and possibly Uzume.**

 **Will Julio be paired with someone? Yes. It's gonna be a character I don't plan on pairing Julio with on my other story.**

 **That's it for now so let's get to the review thing.  
Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have deck you'd like to see in this story leave it in the description or even any custom cards you think will be good. Any constructive criticism on how I can improve is appreciated so I can not only improve on this story but my other ones as well. Flames will not be accepted.**

 **Next chapter title: Deck Edits and Toys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Deck Edits and Toys**

 **AN: Hey guys back with another chapter and we have our first sort of turbo duel and a major question for you all at the end. Not much to say here so let's get right into the chapter.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=Thinking/Card Descriptions_

Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"My lady." A familiar voice said to Vernice who looked at him. "Another has arrived."

"Very well send someone after whoever it is and have them on a D-Wheel in case that duelist interferes. I wish to see what he can do in terms of riding duels." She said and the man nodded before rushing out.

 **8 pm**

Julio dropped off Kila he arrived home where he received a call from his mother telling him she'd be be working a very late shift. He ended up just ordering a pizza for the three of them before spending the time explaining things about dueling and figuring out how they would deal with sleeping arrangements. He ultimately decided to hold off on it till his mom arrived since Compa and Neptune were fine with sleeping in the same room as him so long as he didn't try anything. The girls decided to watch TV and see what was available to watch and eventually started watching some reruns of some old duels to help get affiliated with their method of fighting. Julio had decided to edit his deck to incorporate more synchro monsters and tuning along with some support.

"Hmm. This card will work good especially for bringing out Scarlight." He muttered before a deep voice spoke up.

" _Things will be lively around here won't they?"_ Dark said in Julio's mind.

"Yeah they will. I wonder what Neptune's friends will be like?" Julio said as he removed a card from his deck. "I hope they're not as hyperactive as Neptune is."

" _Well just watch yourself after all you will be one guy among many girls."_ Dark reminded him causing him to sigh. _"So why did you choose to help them? I know it's more than them being friends."_

"Well they need help and it's not like this won't involve us especially since they plan to take over our world ." Julio said. "Also I think they can help me get stronger as a duelist."

" _Yes I can understand that. Just know I will have your back every step of the way."_ Dark said before disappearing.

"I know you will." Julio said smiling to himself before looking over his deck once more and gave a satisfied nod. "Alright this will be good for now." He placed his deck down and moved all the other cards into the case. The door opened and the two girls walked in talking in excited tones about a duel. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh a duel we saw on TV." Neptune said. "It was awesome."

"Oh really? What was it?" Julio asked since he'd likely know which it was.

"It was this chick named Katrina against a guy named Eden." Neptune said after a bit of thinking.

"Oh that one. Yeah it's considered one of the best duels out there." Julio said in realization.

"Yeah those spellcasters were awesome!" Neptune said happily. The duel in question was a championship match that was a Spellbook vs Cyber Dragon with Katrina and Eden using them respectively. Katrina had managed to pull a narrow victory that shocked many. She had gone on to become the duel queen for a while till she lost to the current king a couple years back.

"Those robot dragons were scary though especially that one with all those heads." Compa said referring to the Chimeratech that almost won Eden the duel but Karime had managed to block its last couple attacks. "But that lady pulled out all those cards to protect herself!"

"Well nice to see you two enjoying good duels." Julio said as he rose up and stretched a bit and he noticed a beeping on his D-Tablet. It was a message from his mother. It asked if he could stop by the store and pick up a few things for tomorrow's dinner along with the list for what she needs. Luckily the store is open 24 hours so doing so would be easy. "Well I gotta head to the store. You guys can stay here while I get what my mom needs." He grabbed his D-Tablet and walked out.

"Okay just be careful those guys could attack." Neptune called after him

"Don't worry about it. I can handle that." Julio called back as he entered the garage and grabbed his helmet before opening the door. He got onto his D-Wheel and drove away with the door closing behind him. He drove off and after about twenty minutes of driving arrived at the store. He took off his helmet and shook his head before switching off the D-Wheel before heading inside. He was greeted by a couple of workers before he grabbed a basket and went to through the aisles getting whatever the list said. He also decided to get a couple things to snack on for himself including some sour gummy worms that he had a very strong weakness for. He thought about it and grabbed a couple packs of pudding for Neptune. He didn't know what to get Compa so he figured Neptune wouldn't mind sharing her pudding with Compa. He payed for everything before heading back to the D-Wheel. He placed all the bags into a compartment that opened on the side of his D-Wheel but before he could drive off a small object collided with him. He fell to the ground on his back and groaned.

"Is this gonna be a running gag?" Julio moaned as he looked at what hit him. It was a chibi girl with long brown hair that had a leafy bow with emerald eyes and fair skin. She wore a oversized blue coat with black, silver and white detailing over a black tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist and boots that matched her jacket. She had a belt on her coat with numerous cell phones of varying colors. The two had a mini stare down before Julio broke the silence.

"Hi." He said causing the girl to blink before replying.

"Hello." She said cautiously.

"I'm guessing you're friends with Neptune and Compa." Julio stated before a sharp blade was pointed at his neck.

"How do you know about them?" The girl growled with hostility.

"I'm that guy that Histoire spoke to and asked for help. I can tell you something about Neptune and Compa if you want proof." Julio said a bit scared.

"Okay then." She said a but less hostile.

"Neptune loves pudding to the point it's like she's addicted and Compa is a nurse. They both call Histoire Histy." Julio said and after a bit she took the blade from his neck.

"Alright. Just be warned I'll be on guard." The girl said coldly.

"Got it. Name's Julio by the way." He said as IF hopped off him and he stood up.

"I'm IF." She said before looking around. "Where are they?"

"They're at my house I left to get some stuff for dinner tomorrow they should be fine." Julio answered. "You don't seem to be worried you're tiny."

"Histoire informed me what would happen." She said simply. "Now I want to get to them."

"Alright." Julio said before noticing a card on the floor. He picked it up and saw IF on it. He placed it into his deck before getting on his bike. He switched it on and placed on his helmet before glancing at IF who seemed unsure. "Hop onto my lap. It's not like there's much else you can sit on without flying off." IF considered this before floating on to his lap and getting a grip on his jeans. Julio started the D-Wheel before taking off onto the bridge. IF looked around at the city in slight amazement.

"Impressed?" Julio asked and IF blinked.

"Well I'll admit this city's pretty cool but I'm not entirely impressed. I've seen some pretty grand cities in my adventures." IF responded.

"Oh right those nations Neptune told me about. From what I hear they're all pretty advanced." Julio said before he noticed a D-Wheel coming towards him. It was a standard jet black one but he noticed the one driving it wore a cloak and Julio scowled. "Great."  
"What?" IF said before it drove alongside Julio and she noticed he cloaked man. The man pressed a button and caused a beeping to start from Julio's runner.  
"Executing Speed World Neo. Autopilot standby." A woman's voice said causing Julio to scowl as a red blade extended into a duel disk and he placed his deck into a slot. A dark dome flared around them and began to move along with them as they drove on

A alarm played as an announcement played. "A riding duel is about to commence. A riding duel is about to commence. Please enter the designated area." A green line appeared for a route that regular cars would usually take and the bridge began to shift and change before there was a path the two duelists had to take leading to a another route with barricades on the side and yellow archways. The two drew their hand and placed it on a special place to hold their cards.

"What's going on?" IF said in alarm.

"I'll explain later." Julio said as he applied more speed as a bend came up. The two entered a race to see who would clear the bend first. Julio made it first and the two duelist shouted in unison.

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Duelist LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1_

 _~Cue Yugioh ARC V Neo Riding Duel~_

"I'll be going first since I reached the corner first." Julio said as he looked at his hand. "I summon Marauding Captain." A warrior with dual swords and silver armor appeared and flew alongside the D-Wheel. He also had a tattered red cape. His appearance gave off that this guy had been through alot of a battles.

 _Marauding Captain  
_ _ATK: 1200 DEF: 400  
_ _Level: 3 Earth  
_ _Warrior/Effect_

"Marauding Captain's effect activates! When he's normal summoned I can special summon a level four or lower monster to the field!" Julio declared. "I special summon Dark Blade." Dark Blade appeared and began to fly as well. "I end my turn with two face downs."

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 1  
_ _Duelist LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
_ _Turn 2_

"My turn draw." The man said before drawing his card. He then activated a spell. "I activate Dark Fusion!" The card art showed to a man and a woman who looked like superheroes surrounded by a golden aura and they both looked to be in pain and a dark figure in the background.

 _Dark Fusion  
Spell/Normal_

"With it I'll fuse the Edge Imp Scissors and Fluffal Bear in my hand." A swirl of dark light similar to that of Polymerization appeared but it gave off an evil vibe that made IF shudder. A monster with glowing red eyes appeared that was literally nothing but scissors pinned together appeared alongside a cute fuzzy pink teddy bear with a red scarf of sorts and wings appeared. It was absolutely adorable to IF but she kept in a squeal. Julio's eyes widened as he recognized the deck.

 _Edge Imp Scissors  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 800  
_ _Level: 3 Dark  
_ _Fiend/Effect_

 _Fluffal Bear  
_ _ATK: 1200 DEF: 800  
_ _Level: 3 Earth  
_ _Fairy/Effect_

"Well crap that ain't good." Julio said confusing IF as the monsters disappeared into the light.

"What do you mean?" IF asked.

"You'll see." Julio said as the man began to chant.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal your ghastly new form, nd tremendous strength! Fusion summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything, Frightfur Bear!" The man roared as the Fluffal Bear appeared seemingly innocent but it's arms burst revealing larger paws connected to its body with scissors. It's stomach burst open revealing a large pair of scissors in its stomach. It's head separated into to parts and out popped a pair of googly eyes from the head with razor sharp teeth on the top and bottom. In between the two parts were a pair of glowing red eyes.

 _Frightfur Bear  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800  
_ _Level: 6 Dark  
_ _Fiend/Fusion/Effect_

"What did he do to that poor teddy bear?" IF cried out.

"That's the Frightfur deck. It's cute fluffy stuffed animals gone horribly wrong. I remember the first time I saw this deck as a kid and the nightmares that followed." Julio said darkly as he stared down the beast.

"Battle! Frightfur Bear attack his Marauding Captain!" He declared. The bear lashed out and grabbed the Captain who flailed before a snap was heard and the warrior fell limp. Julio flinched at the brutal scene before activating a trap.

"I activate Defense Draw! If I would take battle damage during your battle phase I can make it zero and I get to draw a card." Julio said drawing his card. Then to his and IF's further horror the bear lifted the limp warrior and dropped him into its mouth. "THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Julio and IF yelled in unison at the sight.

"Frightfur Bear's ability when he destroys a by battle and sends it to the Graveyard I can us that monster as an equip spell for Frightfur Bear and he gains 1000 ATK points." The man said smirking at the two's disgust. "I end my turn."

 _~End theme~_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1  
Duelist LP: 4000 Hand: 3  
Turn 3_

 _~Cue Yugioh ARC V Duel of Rebellion~_

"I draw!" Julio said and studied the cards he had in his hand. "I summon Command Knight." The female knight appeared and a faint glow surrounded her and Dark Blade.

 _Command Knight  
ATK: 1200+400= 1600  
_ _Dark Blade  
_ _ATK: 1800+400= 2200_

"I then build the overlay network!" Julio declared as the portal appeared and the two warriors turned into small streaks of light and flew into the portal. A bolt of lightning shot into the portal.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Julio chanted as Dark appeared with a roar that caused IF to stare in awe at the dragon. She had to admit this dragon was far more intimidating than any monster back at Gamindustri and it gave off such a powerful aura but she wondered what was with those two orbs of light circling it.

" _You will pay for what you did to my ally!"_ Dark snarled causing IF to feel slight fear at the anger this dragon gave off. She felt a very dark feeling from him and honestly she felt a bit of the same feeling from Julio a bit when he summoned him.

"Alright. I activate Dark Rebellion's effect by detaching two overlay units I can cut your monster's attack in half and add it to Dark Rebellion's!" Julio said as the two orbs disappeared before its wings spread apart and began to charge in purple lightning that surrounded Frightfur Bear causing it to look weakened. "Treason Discharge!"

 _Frightfur Bear  
_ _ATK: 3200/2= 1600  
_ _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
_ _ATK: 2500+1600= 4100_

"Battle!" Julio said as lightning began to surge around Dark. "Dark Rebellion attack his Frightfur Bear!" Dark obliged and shot forward as lightning spread to its fangs. "Revolt of the lightning. Disobey!" Dark slammed it's fangs into its gut and the bear struggled before falling limp. Dark then removed it's fangs and from the whole Marauding Captain fell through the hole left by Dark before fading away into the grave.

 _Duelist LP: 4000-2500= 1500_

They then heard the sound of the chopper and looked up and noticed that the news team had been filming the duel.

"Crap! Mom's definitely seeing this on the news!" Julio yelped.

 **At the house**

"Nep-Nep!" Compa cried out seeing the duel on the news.

"What?" Neptune asked rushing into the living room and let out a yelp. "Holy nep! It's Julio and wait is that?" Neptune's eyes widened before meeting Compa's

"IFFY!" The two yelled.

"We gotta go help them." Neptune declared.

"Buy what can we do? We're stuck here." Compa pointed out. "We just have to trust in Jul-Jul and Iffy."

"Jul-Jul?"

"I had trouble pronouncing his name." Compa said embarrassed.

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Neptune said before noticing the dragon. "HOLY- That's a cool dragon!"

"It looks scary." Compa said a bit scared.

"That must be that duel spirit that Julio has!" Neptune said in amazement. "Good thing it's on or side."

 **Kila's house**

"Authorities have scanned the duel runners with sensors and noticed that the man with a cloak has a program that forces others to participate in a duel and have concluded that the other young man has been forced into it and as such no punishments shall be placed on him. The man however isn't likely to receive the same treatment. Strange energy readings our in the air around them but people are baffled by what it could be" A female reporter stated sending relief into Kila who had begun watching the broadcast. She then noticed IF on Julio's lap.

"That duel spirit with Julio must be another friend of Neptune and Compa's." Kila said out loud. "I hope he can handle this."

 **Back with the duel**

"I set a card and end my turn." Julio declared as they raced around a corner. Julio glanced at Dark who returned it. They knew this guy's counterattack was about to begin.

 _~End theme~_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 1  
_ _Duelist LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1  
_ _Turn 4_

"I draw!" The man declared before looking at the card. "I activate my Frightfur Patchwork!" it showed the image of stuffed animals being torn apart and a dark cloud entering it. "With it I'll add an Edge Imp monster and Polymerization."

 _Frightfur Patchwork  
Spell/Normal_

"I'll add Edge Imp Saw to my hand along with Polymerization." He said adding the cards to his hand before smirking. "Next I'll fuse the Edge Imp Saw I just added and the Fluffal Leo in my hand with Polymerization!" He declared as a saw with glowing red eyes appeared and a stuffed yellow lion that caused IF to sadden knowing what was about to happen to it. "Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo!"

The fluffy lion appeared before bursting open it's sprouting a golden circular saw with several attached to the saw. It's eyes gained red eyes and a large golden circular saw in its chest that it's limbs were connected tpp. that and on it's paws three sharp red claws appeared and so did it's feet. It lead out a roar before it raced alongside it's duelist.

 _Frightfur Leo  
_ _ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000  
_ _Level 7 Dark  
_ _Fiend/Fusion/Effect_

"I'm not done I activate Frightfur Fusion!" He said smirking darkly. "With it I can use monsters on the field or grave as fusion materials so long as they match the requirements of a Frightfur fusion monster in my extra deck though those materials are removed from play!" The card showed several toys being wrapped by ribbons and being pulled into a colorful swirl.

 _Frightfur Fusion  
Spell/Normal_

"I'll use the Frightfur Bear and all the Edge Imp and Fluffal monsters in the grave!" All of them appeared before disappearing into a colorful swirl. "Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" A large blue and black saber-tooth tiger appeared with several knives jutting out of it with its tail literally being a knife stabbed into it's butt. It had sharp teeth with an open mouth and inside of it glowing red eyes flashed. It let out a roar of anger as it raced alongside the runner. Dark let out a roar of challenge in response.

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth  
ATK:2400 DEF: 2000  
Level: 8 Dark  
_ _Fiend/Fusion/Effect_

"Frightfur Sabre-Tooth's ability activates all Frightfur monsters I control gain 400 ATK points." The duelist said smirking as a red glow surrounded his monsters.

 _Frightfur Leo  
ATK: 2400+400= 2800  
_ _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth  
_ _ATK: 2400+400= 2800_

"I activate Leo's special ability once per turn I can target a face-up monster my opponent controls and destroy it! In addition you'll take damage equal to that monster's original ATK!" The lion cackled maniacally as it began to soot energy saws from the saws on it's head that impaled Dark through his chest. Dark howled in pain as he shattered. Julio winced at that before playing a card.

"Go Damage Diet!" Julio declared. The card showed what looked like a girl avoiding a pair of punches. "With this I can halve all effect damage I take this turn!"

 _Damage Diet  
Trap/Normal_

 _2500/2= 1250  
Julio LP: 4000-1250= 2750_

"You'll still have to deal with Saber-Tooth's attack!" The man said as the monster shot forward about to slash Julio but he reacted quickly.

"Go Counter Gate!" Julio said activating the trap which showed the first person shot of a monster watching another come out of a gate with a portal. A large gate split into two appeared and blocked the attack. "When you attack me directly I can activate this trap with it your attack is negated and I get to draw a card and if it's a monster I can normal summon it."

 _Counter Gate  
Trap/Normal_

Julio drew is card and smirked. "I summon my Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" The warrior appeared through the gate and landed on her feet before floating alongside the runner

"I set a card and end my turn." The man declared.

 _Julio LP: 2750 Hand: 1+1  
_ _Duelist LP: 1500 Hand: 0  
_ _Turn 5_

"I draw." Julio declared but the man smirked as he activated a trap.

"I activate Drop Off!" The card showed a hand dropping a sword. "With it you discard the card you just drew."

 _Drop Off  
Trap/Normal_

"Thanks for that." Julio said smiling surprising the man. "That card was Card of Compensation when it's sent from my hand to the grave I get to draw two cards" With that he drew his cards to the man's annoyance. "I then normal summon my Luster Dragon!" The dragon appeared and flapped it's wings to keep up with Julio. "Unfortunately I don't have a level four or lower monster in my hand so I can't use his effect."

"So it's not like you can-" The man was cut off.

"I turn my level four Luster Dragon with my level four Rose. Warrior of Revenge!" Julio declared as Rose turned into four rings and Luster Dragon hopped into the center of the rings before turning into four stars. "Come forth Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" The dragon appeared and roared a challenge against the man's monster's who roared back. IF stared in amazement at the dragon who glanced at her and gave a small nod that shocked her. "Next Scarlight's effect! He can destroy all special summoned effect monster's on the field with ATK equal or less than his! Then you take 500 points of damage hundred for each one!" Julio declared as Scarlight began to generate fire in his arm. "Absolute Power Flame!" Scarlight fired the attack and it collided into the two monster's incinerating Leo but his other monster was just fine.

 _Duelist LP: 1500-500= 1000_

"What!?" Julio and IF said in shock. "How's it still standing?" Julio demanded.

"Simple since I used more than three materials for his Fusion summon he can't be destroyed by battle or card effects." He said smirking.

"Fine, Scarlight! Attack his monster. Your monster may not be destroyed but you'll still be taking damage! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Julio declared as Scarlight fired a stream of flames that collided with the Frightfur but it withstood the attack.

 _Duelist LP: 1000-200= 800_

"I set a card and end my turn." Julio said as the two duelist went onto two separate roads.

 _Julio LP: 2750 Hand: 1  
Duelist LP: 800 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 6_

 _~Cue Yugioh ARC V: Cornered Duelist~_

"I draw." He looked at the card and smirked. "I activate Card of Demise!" The spell showed a man watching in horror as his deck was cut in half by a guillotine. "With it I draw till I have five cards in my hand! But after my 5th standby phase of activating this card I lose my hand but the duel won't last that long." He drew his five cards and smirked.

 _Card of Demise  
Spell/Normal_

"I then activate Pot of Greed. I'll draw two" He said drawing his two cards. "Now i activate Soul Absorption!" He declared activating the spell that showed what looked like spirits attacking a monster. "I then activate Soul Release. With it I can remove from play u to five cards in either of our graves. I remove Dark Rebellion, Marauding Captain, Rose, Warrior of Revenge, dark Blade and Command Knight!" Julio scowled as the cards were removed. "Soul Absorption activates. When cards a removed from play it activates and for each one removed I gain 500 Life points!"

 _Soul Absorption  
Spell/Continuous  
_ _Soul Release  
_ _Spell/Normal_

 _Duelist LP: 800+2500= 3300_

"Next I activate another Polymerization!" The man declared. "This time I'll fuse another Edge Imp Scissors and the Fluffal Sheep in my hand." The scissors appeared again but this time alongside a orange sheep with small wings that disappeared into the portal. "Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!"

A large blue and black tiger appeared standing on its hind legs it had a ;pair of scissors in its chest like Frightfur Bear and had its arms connected with scissors as well. It's paws had sharp pink claws and it's eyes were a bright green. It cackled before springing alongside the D-Wheel.

 _Frightfur Tiger  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200  
Level: 6 Dark  
Fiend/Fusion/Effect_

"Wait that sheep just turned into a tiger." IF said dumbfounded.

"IF a little warning a lot of things don't make sense in this game. I once dueled against a giant hamburger before." Julio commented. IF blinked at that.  
"Frightfur Tiger's effect! All Frightfur monsters I control gain 300 ATK for each Fluffal or Frightfur monster I have on the field plus there's my Saber-Tooth's effect so they get 400 more!"

 _Frightfur Saber-Tooth  
_ _ATK: 2800+600= 3400  
_ _Frightfur Tiger  
_ _ATK: 1900+400+600= 2900_

"That's not good." Julio said in worry.

"Frightfur Saber-Tooth attack and destroy his dragon!" The man said smirking. Julio activated his trap in response.

"I activate Enduring Soul! When a face-up attack position monster would be destroyed by battle it loses 800 ATK instead!" Julio declared as a golden spirit shot out of the trap and formed a protective aura around Scarlight who raised his arms and forced off the attack.

 _Enduring Soul  
Trap/Continuous_

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend  
_ _ATK: 3000-800= 2200_

 _Julio LP: 2750-400= 2350_

"Fine. Frightfur Tiger attack his dragon!" The man said as the tiger raked it's claws against Scarlight who roared in pain but remained on the field.

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend  
ATK: 2200-800= 1400_

 _Julio LP: 2350-700= 1650_

"I end my turn with that." He said smirking.

 _Julio LP: 1650 Hand: 1+1  
Duelist LP: 3300 Hand: 0  
_ _Turn 7_

" _I need to draw the right card in order to turn this around. Come on deck don't fail me now."_ Julio thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drew his card. "I draw!" Julio opened his eyes and smirked.

 _~Cue Fang of Critias theme~_

"I activate my spell card Double Spell!" The card showed two magicians attacking each other with blue and red orbs that crackled with electricity. "By sending a spell card in my hand to the grave I can choose one spell in your grave and use it's effect and I choose Card of Demise!" Julio declared sending a card to the grave as a blue light and show towards the other duelist's grave. The art on Double Spell turned into Card of Demise's. "I'll draw five!" Julio said and drew the five cards.

 _Double Spell  
Spell/Normal_

Julio looked at his hand and smirked before turning to IF. "Hey want to help me kick this guy's ass?"

"You don't even need to ask." IF said smirking.

"By removing from play a card in my graveyard I can special summon Maker IF to the field!" Julio declared banishing Card of Compensation. IF hopped off of Julio's lap and a bright light appeared leaving her at a height of 4'11 as she floated alongside the runner to her surprise. Looking at her in her full height he realized she was rather beautiful. He threw of those thoughts before returning to the duel.

 _Maker IF  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200  
_ _Level: 6 Wind  
_ _Warrior/Effect_

"Woah!" IF exclaimed as she tried to get use to the idea she was flying. "This will take some getting use to." She muttered before drawing her weapons from her sleeves. "Alright let's do this."

"I then activate Riryoku!" Julio declared. The cad showed a man looking like his soul was being ripped from his body by a dark force. "I can select the two face-up monsters on the field and I can halve the ATK of one and that ATK another Monster! I choose Frightfur Saber-Tooth and Scarlight!" A orb of light shot through the Toy's chest and left it looking weak before it went to Scarlight's and caused the dragon to roar in fury.

 _Riryoku  
Spell/Normal_

 _Frightfur Saber-Tooth  
_ _3400/2= 1700_

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend  
ATK: 1400+1700= 3100_

"Next I'll equip IF with my United We Stand equip spell. Now she gains 800 ATK for each face-up monster on my side of the field." IF smiled as a bright energy flowed through her causing her to feel stronger.

 _Maker IF  
ATK: 2100+1600= 3700_

"I feel like I can take on an army." IF said excited.

"Scarlight hit them with Absolute Power Flame!" Julio declared activating his dragon's effect. Scarlight roared in anger as it sent another stream of flames colliding with the toys. Frightfur Tiger was destroyed but Saber-Tooth remained. The man yelled in pain as the flames seared him.

 _Duelist LP: 3300-500= 2800_

"Now that Tiger's gone your Saber-Tooth loses it's boost." Julio said causing the man to scowl.

 _Frightfur Saber-Tooth  
_ _ATK: 1700-600= 1100_

"Scarlight attack his monster!" Scarlight roared generating flames around his right fist before rushing forward and slamming his fist into the toy's head sending it rolling the ground. The man grunted as he lost life points.

 _Duelist LP: 2800-2000= 800_

"IF your up." IF nodded before rushing the downed monster her blades glowing blue as she jumped forward. "IF's monster effect if she battles a monster with a higher rank or level than hers she can cut that monster's ATK in half." Julio declared as IF began to send multiple glowing blue attacks that pierced Saber-Tooth to the ground.

 _Frightfur Saber-Tooth  
_ _1100/2= 550_

"Time to end this." IF declared as she shot forward and slammed her glowing blades into the monster creating a explosion. The man yelled in pain since he was caught in the explosion and his life points drained to zero.

 _Duelist LP: 800-3150= 0  
_ _Winner Julio_

 _~End theme~_

Julio stopped the D-Wheel and quickly got off before sprinting to IF who walked out of the smoke like a badass. Scarlight gave a roar before he disappeared.

"Wow that was awesome." Julio complimented causing IF to smile in thanks.  
"Thanks." She said boastfully.

"Come on we better get going to my house." Julio said and IF nodded before the two walked to the D-Wheel. Before they can get on IF turned back to her small form to her dislike so she had to hop onto Julio's lap not that she particularly minded the fact. "Let's go." Julio declared before driving off back to the road. It took a bit since the duel took them across the city but they managed to arrive back at the house. Julio drove into the garage and took off his helmet before shaking his head to fix his hair.

"Come on they should be inside." IF nodded and the two walked in before IF was tackled to the ground from the air by two small objects. Neptune and Compa had tackled IF and were giving her tight hugs.

"IFFY!" The two cried out before Julio noticed that she was having trouble breathing and picked them up before separating them. IF gave Julio a grateful smile before turning back to the girls.

"Geez be careful you guys almost killed me." IF scolded.

"Sorry Iffy." Neptune said. "But I'm just happy that you're here."

"Yessy." Compa said in agreement.

"Well I'm glad to see you too but I'd like some info on what exactly was that." IF said referring to the duel. "Histoire informed everyone about the whole card game thing but not about the dueling on motorcycles."

"Oh that was just one way we duel here." Julio answered. "Turbo duels or riding duels as they're called lately. I prefer turbo duels though."

"So what's different from the other game?" Neptune asked.

"Well apart from driving around on motorcycles. There is the field spell Speed World. There's a bunch of different ones but the two used today. Speed World Neo is used for action duels or regular duels if you don't want to use speed spells while on a D-Wheel."

"Speed spells?" Compa asked confused.

"About to get to that. Speed spells are spells that can only be used during a turbo duel using Speed World 2. Speed spells are unique spells in the fact that they use speed counters. Speed counters are generated using Speed World 2. During each of of a duelist standby phase they get a speed counter which can be used for speed spells or the effects of Speed World 2." Julio said before yawning. "That's about it for now. I'm tired and need to get ready for sleep."

"Okay we'll tell Iffy about all that's happened so far." Neptune said as Julio left to his room.

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well when I arrived I met Julio and his friend Kila. She's really cool and pretty. You'll like her she's a bit like you. Anyway after I met them we were attacked by one of those cloaked guys but Julio dueled him and we won. Then today Compa showed up and the same thing happened again and we won again. We also met Julio's other friend Dan. He's super straightforward and likes to get to the point so you'll probably like him." Neptune said all this in rapid succession without taking a breath and IF somehow understood it all.

"Gotcha so we'll have to rely on Julio for the heavy lifting. Also you have cards right?" IF asked and the two nodded. "Then why didn't he summon you guys back there?"

"Oh he left our cards here because according to him we can't go all that far without our cards being nearby and hde figured they wouldn't attack us since they did earlier but guess we were wrong." Neptune said scratching his head. "By the way what was it like seeing those two awesome dragons up close like that?"

"It was pretty cool. The bigger one seemed a bit violent but he seems okay. The black one though. I got chills in a bad way about him like he's...I don't know he just gives this vibe that scares me a bit." IF said.

"Wow that scary? Guess it's a good thing he's on our side." Before Julio rushed out of his room.

"FORGOT THE BAGS!" Julio yelled rushing into the garage before returning moments later with a couple of bags. "Phew mom would kill me if I forgot them." Julio said walking into the kitchen and placing the bags out before walking back into the living room and noticed the girls were blushing. He glanced down and realized he didn't have a shirt on so his muscles were revealed. Surprisingly Julio was despite his scrawny physique well built he didn't have a six pack or anything but he looked strong. "Sorry." He said before rushing back to his room.

"Well. Let's not focus on that." Neptune said embarrassed and the other two nodded.

 **Meanwhile**

"Another loss." Vernice sighed as she watched the duelist be brought into a med bay severely burned. "Oh well we have more on that deck of his."

"That dragon." A teenage male voice said. Vernice turned her head and was greeted by a teen roughly around 5'4 with dark purple eyes and and wild black hair with purple highlights his face resembled Julio's slightly but it was likely the look in his eyes. He had pale skin and wore a purple waistcoat over a black shirt. He wore black jeans over purple and black boots. A purple D-Tablet was on his wrist and he held a purple monster card. "I want to see it in person."

"Very well. Do not engage him just observe." Vernice said in a motherly tone. "Be careful Doku."

"I will." He said walking away with a cold smile on his face.

 **Back with the others**

Julio had taken his shower and was relaxing on the couch with the others. Compa and Neptune had fallen asleep but IF was awake with him watching a movie.

"So what was with those dragons?" IF asked out of nowhere.

"Hmm. Oh you mean Dark and Scar?" Julio asked and she nodded. "I guess you mean their attitudes. Scar has a lot of pride and confidence in his abilities and honestly in terms of pure power he's probably my strongest. He can be hostile but if you earn his respect he's loyal to the end. It took so long for him to stop being so mean to me when I first received him."

"From who?"

"My brother. He moved out a while back and gave me his card as a farewell. I take great care of him." Julio said smiling fondly.

"And Dark?"

"Well I got him when I was about five and the details are all fuzzy. But I remember a friend giving him to me and ever since then I've had this guy with me since then. When I was younger he was a sort of guardian angel. He protected me from a lot of dangers both in duel and out of duel."

"Sounds like a good friend."

"Yeah he is though for some reason he has strong dislike for my friend Dan's ace. I don't know why but he does." Julio said shrugging. "Any other questions?"

"No." IF said simply before a scary part of the movie occured and she screamed and clung to his arm. She blushed and let go causing Julio to blink.

"You look cute blushing." Julio said surprising himself and IF blushed again. "Sorry didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's fine I'll take the compliment." IF said before yawning.

"Sleepy?" Julio asked and she nodded. "Well you want to sleep with them or in my room?"

"I'll sleep in here. Let you have your room yourself." IF said and Julio nodded before heading to his room. IF switched off the TV and curled up on the couch thinking back to what Julio said. She didn't mind it all that much to be honest and Julio's pretty cute himself. She blushed to herself before pushing the thoughts out of her head for now. She'll think about it tomorrow amd with that she turned off the TV and went to sleep.

 **AN: And that's done. Sorry it took a while but I have final exams so it's interfering. Thankfully Christmas break is almost here. Anyway back to the story. IF was a bit hard to figure out since she's more of an offensive character and I didn't want to do multi attacks again so I decided on the current ability it has now. Now for reviews.**

 **Note: made some edits on some mistakes I made during the chapter.**

 **Guest Quest: wow a lot of feedback so let's answer each of those questions.**

 **Yeah I agree I wasn't really feeling the divine thing so I'll probably change it to light later.**

 **I considered that immensely but ultimately decided for more cohesiveness with synchro. I have a couple pendulum monsters in mind but that's it.**

 **I may go for that whole Nep-tuning since that's something she'd probably do.**

 **Oh trust me I have something planned for Accel Synchro and POSSIBLY Limit Over Accel Synchro. As for double tuning I'm still working on that but I have two ideas in mind.**

 **Thanks for pointing out my mistake I really appreciate it because I don't have the time to check every single thing and I don't play Harpie's all that much. And yes I'd very much like the help. Sorry for forgetting to answer the question**

 **Thanks for the tip I'll look into that in the future. It will especially help for a big one I have planned.**

 **If MaxGundam is fine with it then yeah I'll go for it. And I agree with the whole idea to let there decks evolve more since as they are now Anna would DEFINITELY beat Julio especially since his deck doesn't have too much going for it. Only issues I see is that he's planning to use Link summoning while I'm not.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Thanks for the review I am working on adding more details to my duels.**

 **Guest: And your question is answered. I have Julio planned to get Plutia but as for Peashy the person I plan on obtaining will be getting her. Uzume I'm giving some thought.**

 **ARSLOTHES** **: Glad to see you're enjoying the fic.**

 **Now regarding IF and Julio. Yes they are in fact the couple I'm going for. If you want I can go into more detail why but I'll do that next chapter.**

 **Now we have IF's card.**

 **Maker IF**

 **Level 6 Wind attribute ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **You can special summon this card from your hand by removing a spell card in you're graveyard from play. If this card battles a monster with a level or rank higher than this card's halve that monster's ATK points this change lasts only till the end phase. When this card is destroyed you can add one CPU or Maker monster from your deck to you hand.**

 **IF was a bit hard since like Neptune she's a offensive character so I had to improvise what she can do so rather than have her attack twice or gain ATK I decided to have her reduce the opponent's ATK. Also I'm aware Julio uses United We Stand a lot but it's one of my favorite equip spells and it's a good one so Julio will be using it more often. And if you're wondering Enduring Soul was used by Yusei in his final duel against Bruno(RIP).**

 **Next we have the major question: Zarc. I wanted to not have him make a physical appearance and just influence Julio and the others but the more I thought about it the more it seemed interesting. Now as you can guess I have revealed two of the dimension dragon users excluding Julio so I want to know. Would you want to see Zarc play a bigger role? I truly want your answers on this. If you don't then I understand. But if you do then I'll look into ideas about how to use Zarc better than ARC V did.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that Julio should go up against than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not.**

 **Next chapter title: Lonely Heart**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Lonely Heart**

 **AN: Hey guys back with another chapter and the last one for a bit while I put out a chapter main fic. Also we got over a thousand views which pleasantly surprised me. Anyway let's just get right into this chapter.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanation_

Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Early in the morning**

"YOU WERE ON THE NEWS!" Julio's mother roared causing Julio to cower in fear. His mother was a kind woman but that didn't stop her from punishing her kids especially if it's something like this but thankfully she heard that he was forced into it. "I'M NOT GONNA GROUND YOU GIVEN THE SITUATION BUT IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN!" She left it hanging in the air as the trio of spirits watched on in slight fear. His mother turned to them and they flinched but calmed down at her cheerful smile. "Now breakfast is ready so dig in!" She declared setting a large stack of pancakes. They instantly forgot the display and placed pancakes onto the plate. Julio took a bit to recover before digging in. After a few minutes of eating his mother spoke up.

"So care to explain where the other two came from exactly?" His mother questioned.

"Oh they were separated a while back until I found them. They apparently have more friends out there so there will be more moving in." Julio lied. He felt bad about it since he didn't consider lying a good thing to do but he knew he couldn't tell her that he was in life or death duels well at least for him since that woman escaped. He didn't know what happened to that man from yesterday but considering the size of the explosion and the fact that all damage in that duel is real he likely died or is severely injured so odds are he won't be seeing anyway he couldn't tell her because she'll start panicking and hyperventilating and she would try to stop him which he won't let happen because he promised he'd help them. "And yes they're all girls."

"Wow looks like your gonna make a lot of friends soon then and girls too." His mother said and Julio shrugged knowing what she was implying.

"Yeah maybe." Julio said finishing his pancakes and placing the dishes into the sink. "Well I'll be in my room. Dad should be back soon right?"

"Yes at about seven." His mom answered. Julio nodded before heading into his room leaving the others behind. He walked into his room and jumped onto his bed and pulled out his D-Tablet and began to look up videos on the Dueling looked up any recently uploaded duels and saw his duel with the man from yesterday. He noticed that the camera didn't pick up on the dark dome so he began to ponder it.

"Hey Dark any ideas?" Julio questioned and he spoke up.

" _Yes it's quite simple only those who have a high spiritual level like being aware of having a duel spirit can see the barrier or if they are directly involved can see it."_ He replied.

"Thanks." Julio said as watched the duel till the end where the man was caught in the explosion and noticed something strange. It looked like a portal opened up just but it disappeared as soon as it came. "Did you see that?"

" _Yes looks like he escaped."_ Dark growled.

"Yeah looks like we'll have to deal with him later." Julio commented as he turned off the tablet and heard a squeaking noise. He turned to Thump who was sitting by his bowl and Julio got up and filled up his bowl with rabbit food. He watched Thump eat for a bit before putting his sneakers on and grabbing his hoodie before walking out. He decided he wanted to go out on a ride. He entered the living room and found the girls and his mother looking at...Oh god.

"Wow he was so cute as a kid." Neptune cooed Julio flushed as he stared at what was going on. Baby pictures. He had heard about how mom's do that to people but he never knew the feeling since he only ever brought Kila over since Dan and his other friends prefered to meet at their places or the mall. Kila never saw them because she was there for about ninety percent of them. They then noticed he was there and they had a bit of an awkward silence.

"Oh hi." Neptune said and Julio stared blankly unsure about the situation before walking into the garage. He opened the garage and noticed Neptune and the others flying towards him.

"Hey uh where are you going?" IF asked curiously.

"Nowhere in particular just going out for a drive." Julio said as he grabbed his helmet.

"Oh let us come with you! I wanna see more of this city." Compa said excited.

"Besides we need to be with you just in case those guys attack again." Neptune pointed out and Julio contemplated that.

"Alright just let me go grab your cards." Julio said heading back to his room and picking up the cards of the girls and placing them into his deck. He walked back but was stopped by his mother.

"Julio where are you going?" She asked.  
"Just gonna go on a ride and show the girls around the city." Julio responded and she nodded at the answer.

"Alright but I expect you back before seven." She said crossing her arms with a cold glare that caused Julio to pale.

"Alright." Julio said walking off to the garage.

"And don't try anything!" She called after him.

"You know I won't." He said in response. It was true since Julio had never had those types of feelings for a girl. He entered the garage and found the girl's waiting. He put on his helmet and got onto the runner and the girls hopped onto his lap except for Neptune who hopped into a inner pocket he had. He didn't question it since there wasn't enough room for the three of them on his lap. He turned on the runner and drove off and made his way to the highway.

"So Julio where are we going?" IF asked.

"I don't know. I guess we can head to the mall or the park or something." Julio said as he drove onto the highway. "You guys pick."

"Let's head to the park." Neptune declared.

"Alright better than doing nothing." IF commented.

"I agree." Compa said happily.

"To the park it is." Julio said as he got off the highway and towards the park.

 **Neptune's world**

"Histoire." The fairy turned around from the sharicite to see Noire standing in front of her. "I'm ready to get going to the other world."

"Very well. You are aware of how they fight in this world correct?" Histoire questioned.

"Yes with that card game. I also remember we will shrink down until we are played during the game." Noire said crossing her arms. "The duelist is a male named Julio right?"

"Yes he seems to be very trustworthy. I could tell that he was very honest when he agreed to help us." Histoire said smiling as she remembered the determination in his voice.

"Well if you think we can trust him then I see no reason to think otherwise." Noire replied. At that moment a portal opened. "Well time to go."

"Indeed. Be careful. The enemy typically attacks almost as soon as you meet Julio." Histoire warned. Noire nodded before heading into the portal. The portal closed leaving Histoire alone.

 **The park**

"Wow!" The three girls said in awe as they looked around the park. Likely due to how beautiful it was. The grass was very healthy and trimmed perfectly and there were gardens of flowers all with a variety of colors and large cherry blossom trees that the girls found especially beautiful and there was a sweet smell in the airplus the sky was clear and it added to the beauty of the park. There were several benches and picnic tables for people to sit on spread out over the park. There were vendors with food and other things around as well. There was even a small field set aside for dueling.

"It's so nice here." Compa said looking around.

"Yeah well Union City likes to take care of the nature in the area and especially this park. It's pretty severe to liter here too so there's almost none and the very little there is is cleaned by cleaning robots." Julio explained. "I sometimes come here to relax when I feel stressed out."

"I can see why it's very relaxing here." IF said looking around at the peacefulness of the park and it's calming feeling. Neptune decided to hop onto Julio's head since she didn't want to float. The two other girls clearly considered it as well but glanced at his shoulders.

"It's fine if you guys don't want to float you can ride on my shoulders." Julio said and the two went on to his shoulder with IF on the right and Compa on the left. It took a bit for them to get comfortable but they managed to sit down comfortably. Julio took a few steps in order to see if they could hold on and they nodded so he began to walk around and let them enjoy the park. Every now and then they'd ask Julio about the occasional statue but for the most part the group didn't talk much. However the nice atmosphere wasn't ruined by a growling sound. Julio glanced up and so did Compa and IF who looked up at Neptune who blushed and had an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry." Neptune said.

"You had breakfast like two hours ago!" Julio said in shock.

"Nep-Nep eats a lot." Compa said smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess she didn't eat enough." IF sighed. Julio thought for a bit before giving a shrug.

"Well there's an ice cream stand over there. I could just get a large and we can share." Julio suggested.

"Are you sure?" Compa asked.

"Yeah odds are we were gonna stay here longer so I figured we'd eventually get hungry and since I'm the only one they can see." Julio dropped it there.

"Yeah good point. I do want to be here longer." IF admitted.

"Then let's go." Julio said walking to the stand. "What flavor?" He immediately regretted the question when the three began to argue over which flavor they should get. After ten long minutes they settled on neapolitan so they could get their own flavor while though Julio got a weird look from the man at the stand when he asked for four spoons. They decided to head to a bench away from other people in order to avoid freaking people out at the sight of three floating spoons and disappearing ice cream. The four enjoyed the ice cream and finished it after a bit while telling stories.

"Wait so you guys have to fight monsters all the time?" Julio said shocked. "It's one thing for me to fight monsters but I have my own monsters do that while you guys gotta fight with swords and things."

"Hey your method of doing things here is way more fun." IF said. "You don't have to risk your life. Well normally anyways." She added.

"Yessy. I wouldn't mind playing this game." Compa said excited.

"Yeah you should teach us how to play." Neptune said. "You have a lot of cards right?"

"Hmm." He responded with a thinking look. "Alright when we get back I'll show you all the basics of how to play and deck building."

"Alright!" Neptune declared.

"Julio?" Julio heard his name being called and turned his head to the left to see a familiar face. A girl Julio's age with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, tan skin and two different eye colors the left blue and the other orange. She was short around Julio's height and was very cute. She wore a blue tank top under a white sweater with black shorts and white sneakers. She had a blue D-Tablet on her left arm. She had a friendly smile that gave off a warm feeling.

"Hazel!" Julio said getting up and hugging the girl who returned it leaving the three spitits confused. "It's been a while."

"I know! But I had to go and attend the nationals with the team and we had so much fun! But I'm super glad that I'm back and I can hang out with you guys again! Ooh I can't wait to see Kila! And Dan especially that hunk!" The girl said in a dreamy tone before quickly moving forward and to the girls who jumped. "And who are these cuties?! They're adorable and ooh see through are they holograms?!"

"You can see us?" IF said in surprise.

"Yep. I've been able to do it since I was little though everyone thought I was crazy and then I met Julio and Kila and that hunk!" She said dreamily again. "They then told me that I could see duel spirits and since you're surprised to be seen that must mean you guys are spirits and you guys are Julio's duel spirits! Unfair! Not only does he get a cool kick butt dragon but he also gets a bunch of cute girls?! I mean I love my duel spirit but come on I'd like one that was a bit more social with me!"

"Ummmmm." The girls said with eyes white and circular in shock like you'd see in anime.

"Oh this is my friend Hazel. She left a week ago to nationals." Julio said and she bowed. "She's a entertainment duelist or an action duelist as they're more commonly known."

"Yep it so fits with me since I got a lot of energy and I love exercise so I figured you know what I'll try action dueling and then I turned out to be amazing at it. I mean as a normal duelist Julio is better than me but when we action duel I normally win!" Hazel said happily as she clapped her hands together.

"I thought Nep was random." IF said in shock.

"Yessy." Compa said nodding in agreement.

"Hey I'm not that bad am I?" Neptune asked in shock.

At that moment as if there wasn't enough randomness something at high speeds flew into Julio sending him clear over the bench and onto his back. Julio let out a groan of pain.

"Yeah. This is is a running gag." Julio moaned since this was the third time in a row.

"Julio! OH MY GOD!" Hazel said moving around. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah not the first time." Julio said glancing at his chest to see a chibi girl with pale skin with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs were neatly combed, framing her face and she had very noticeable red eyes. She wore a dress with colors consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part was white, along with the skirt which had black lining on both layers and was rather short. Behind this was a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center was a gold piece. She rubbed her head and grumbled before noticing she was on Julio's chest and hopped off him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to land on you." Noire said panicking.

"It's fine." Julio said sitting up before he heard a squeal.

"NOIRE!" Neptune yelled jumping off the bench and onto Noire flattening her.

"OW! EVEN IN ANOTHER WORLD YOU LAND ON ME!" Noire screamed as Neptune hugged her. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'm sorry I'm just glad to see you here." Neptune said getting off of Noire.

"Jeez." Noire grumbled before getting up and pointing a finger at Neptune "Don't do that again."

"Okay cool it or you'll scare off the guy who's helping us." Neptune said gesturing to Julio who wasn't scared but amused.

"Hello names Julio and you're Noire from the looks of it." Julio said getting to his feet.

"Yes I am. I'm the CPU of Lastation." Noire said proudly before Julio spoke up again.

"So you're a loner." Julio said causing Noire to flush in embarrassment and stutter.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT?! WHY IS THAT RUMOR SPREADING IN ANOTHER WORLD?!" Noire screamed in shock.

"Neptune said you are." Julio answered which caused Neptune to freeze as Noire turned around with a dark aura around her. Neptune the sprinted away with Noire chasing after her screaming in rage.

"Those two never change." IF said sighing but had a smile regardless.

"Well those two are good friends and this is how they show it." Compa said happily. Julio chuckled before looking at the ground having remembered that there should be a card on the ground. He looked down and to his surprise found three cards. One card showed Noire as an effect monster but the other two were blank. One was a synchro monster so he assumed that it was Noire's goddess for and the other was a spell card. It was a quick-play spell but that was all he could figure out. Julio looked at the two goddesses and found Neptune was hiding up a tree with Noire looking for her. At that moment a man in a cloak moved forward and attempted to catch Noire but for some reason the man was sluggish and almost sleepy looking so she managed to avoid him with ease. Thinking quick Julio placed Noire and the new spell into his deck and a small glow surrounded her. The man turned his attention to the group and mumbled something as Neptune and Noire rushed towards Julio.

"Alright let's duel then." The man said in a tired tone as he activated his D-Tablet.

"Fine by me." Julio said as he placed the synchro monster in his extra deck and activated his own D-tablet. After there decks were shuffled they drew their cards.

"DUEL/Duel." Julio said with more excitement but the man was slow and tired causing Julio to feel a bit put off. The dome appeared sealing them and the girls in.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
_ _Turn 1_

"I'll go first." The man said slowly and looking at his hand for a bit before setting a monster. "I set a monster and that's it."

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5+  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 4000 Hand: 4  
_ _Turn 2_

"I draw." Julio said drawing his card and glancing at his hand for a bit. "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!" The dragon appeared and roared a challenge. "I set two cards and that's it for me."

 _Alexandrite Dragon  
_ _ATK: 2000 DEF: 100  
_ _Level: 4 Light  
_ _Dragon/Normal_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 4000 Hand: 4+1  
_ _Turn 3_

"I draw." The man said slowly. "I sacrifice my face down monster and summon my Silent Swordsman LV 5." A man with green skin and carrying a large sword and wore a black and silver outfit. He stared down Alexandrite Dragon with an indifferent look on his face. "I then set a card and end my turn."

 _Silent Swordsman LV5  
_ _ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000  
_ _Level: 5 Light  
_ _Warrior/Effect_

" _No attack?"_ Julio thought to himself. _"Was he being careful? I do have defensive traps but their not set yet but he seems to not care."_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 4000 Hand: 3  
_ _Turn: 4_

 _~Megadimension Neptunia VII OST Will Be Venus~_

"I draw." Julio said glancing at the card before playing it. "I activate Reinforcement of the Army!" The card showed Marauding Captain leading several soldiers into battle. "With it I can add a level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster to my hand. I'll add CPU Neptune!" Julio said showing the card to the man before placing it into his hand as his deck shuffled. "I then summon her."

"Alright wish me luck guys!" Neptune declared rushing to the field and turning to her full size.

"Next her effect activates! With it I can add a equip spell from my deck to my hand. I'll add Junk Barrage." Julio said showing the card. "Next since I have a CPU monster on my field I can special summon Share Crystal to the field." The blue crystal appeared and Noire stared at the crystal in shock.

"A Share Crystal!" She said in shock.

"I now tune CPU Neptune with the tuner monster Share Crystal!" Julio declared.

"Time for a Nep-Tuning!" Neptune declared.

 _~End Theme~ ~Cue Record Scratch~_

Everyone stopped and stared at her even the man as if they couldn't comprehend what she said causing her to sweatdrop. "What?"

"Just do the thing." Julio sighed.

"Fine." Neptune said pouting as she turned into stars while the crystal became three rings

 _~Resume Theme~_

"Goddess of the land of purple progress! Come forth and help those you call friends! Synchro summon! CPU Purple Heart!" Julio chanted as a bright light shot through the rings and Purple Heart appeared landing on the ground and drawing her sword.

"So that's how we access HDD in this world." Noire said in amazement. _"I wonder if we'll be able to access our Next Forms."_

"Share Crystal's effect since I used it for the synchro summon of a CPU monster I can draw a card!" Julio said drawing the card and blinked since he noticed it was the spell from earlier. It now had an image of Purple Heart and another Goddess from his guess due to the same outfit and looks. He read the effect and decided it was better to wait to use the card. "Next Purple Heart's effect activates! Since I used CPU Neptune as the material she gains 500 ATK till the end phase and she can attack twice as long as she's on the field!"

 _CPU Purple Heart  
_ _ATK: 2500+500= 3000_

"Next I equip her with Junk Barrage!" Julio said as the fire like aura appeared around her. "Alright Neptune take out the Swordsman!"

"Got it." She said with determination and jumped into the air in order to split the warrior in two but but was stopped by a red, blue and white vortex that forced her back.

"I activated my Negate Attack." The man yawned.

 _Negate Attack  
Trap/Counter_

"This guy is like the male version of Plutie." Neptune muttered to herself.

"I end my turn there." Julio said a bit put down by this guys attitude.

 _Purple Heart  
_ _ATK: 3000-500= 2500_

 _~End OST~_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1  
_ _Turn 5_

 _~Yugioh Ultimate Duel~_

"I draw." The man said slowly as he drew the card. He looked at it and played it. "I activate Level Up!." Julio easily recognized the card from the amount of times Kent had used it against him. "I'll send LV5 to the grave and special summon my Silent Swordsman LV7 from my deck." The warrior disappeared but was replaced by a slightly taller and much stronger looking version of him with a much bigger sword.

 _Silent Swordsman LV7  
_ _ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000  
_ _Level: 7 Light  
_ _Warrior/Effect_

"His effect activates so long as he's face-up all spell effects are negated." The man said slowly as the Swordsman gave off a green aura that caused Neptune to lose the fiery aura from Junk Barrage. "Now attack the CPU." The swordsman drew his sword and rushed at Neptune and slash at her and Neptune attempted to block but he got a lucky hit that sent her on the ground and raised the sword to finish her off only to meet a red energy dome that pushed him back.

 _Julio LP: 4000-300= 3700_

"Why is she…" The man began only to get caught off by Julio.

"I used her effect when she would be removed from the field I can remove an equip card instead." Julio said as Neptune got to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yes I am. Thanks." Neptune replied.

"No problem." Julio said. "But we're in trouble since I can't activate spells."

"You can still activate traps right?" Neptune questioned.

"Yeah." Julio said but he had an uneasy feeling.

"I set a card and end my turn." The man yawned.

 _Julio LP: 3700 Hand: 3+1  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 4000 Hand: 2  
_ _Turn 6_

"My turn draw!" Julio said and glanced at the card. "I activate my trap Jar of Greed. With it I can draw a card!" Julio said drawing his card. "I set a monster and a card face down and that's it for me." Julio scowled since he was in a tough spot all things considered.

"He's got him locked down when it comes to attacking." IF said in worry.

"He's got a few traps and monsters to get around this so don't worry." Hazel said dismissively. "He isn't one of the top ten duelist in the city for no reason."

"He's that good?" Noire said in shock.

"Yes he's about seventh in terms of rank but that was before he got these new synchro cards." Hazel said in amazement. "He's definitely higher up."

 _Julio LP: 3700 Hand: 3  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1  
_ _Turn 7_

"My turn." The man said drawing his card. "I summon Silent Magician LV 4." The magician was a small girl with white hair wearing white and light blue robes. "I then activate my trap Skill Drain by paying 1000 LP I can negate the effects of all effect monsters on the field." The trap showed a creepy dominic looking person being weakened severely. This then happened to all three of the monsters on the field but they managed to recover

 _Silent Magician LV 4  
_ _ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000  
_ _Level: 4 Light  
_ _Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Skill Drain  
Trap/Continuous_

 _Sleepy Man LP: 4000-1000= 3000_

"I then activate another Level Up!." The man said slowly causing Julio to scowl. "I send my Silent Magician LV 4 in order to special summon Silent Magician LV 8." The magician looked like a much older and more powerful version of the previous one

 _Silent Magician LV 8  
_ _ATK: 3500 DEF: 1000  
_ _Level: 8 Light  
_ _Spellcaster/Effect_

"That's why you activated that trap so you can activate spells but that works for me too." Julio pointed out.

"I'm not done yet." The man yawned playing a spell. "I activate Emergency Provisions." The card showed cans of food and packets of what looked like crackers. "With it I can send spell and traps on my side of the field to the grave and gain 1000 for each one. I send Skill Drain to the grave." The card faded away and a blue glow appeared around the man.

 _Sleepy Man LP: 3000+1000= 4000_

"That was a smart play." Hazel saidin shock. "He managed to get out a strong monster and get his life points back to normal."

"I attack Purple Heart with Silent Swordsman LV7." The Swordsman charged at Purple Heart who readied . Julio drew his card and realized it was  
"I activate my trap Card Defense!" Julio declared. "I send a card from my hand to the grave and negate the attack and I draw a card to replace it." Julio said as a wall of cards blocked the attack. He drew his card and realized it was Noire's card.

"I attack with Silent Magician LV8." The man said drowsily. Julio gave an apologetic look to Neptune who simply nodded as the magician charged and fired a large blue sphere of energy that collided with Neptune causing her to scream out in pain as she was destroyed by the attack.

 _Julio LP: 3700-1000= 2700_

"Nep-Nep/Neptune!" The girls cried out in shock.

"There wasn't anything he could do to stop it." Hazel said sadly.

"Is she dead?" Compa said with tears in her eyes.

"No she's just in the graveyard. She isn't dead so think of it like a waiting room till the duel's over or Julio brings her back." Hazel explained sending relief through the girls.

"Purple Heart's effect activates with it I'll add Share Crystal to my hand from my graveyard." Julio said as the card ejected from the grave and he placed it into his hand.

"I end my turn." The man said.

 _Julio LP: 2700 Hand: 4+1  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 4000 Hand: 0  
_ _Turn 8_

"I draw." Julio said looking at the card. _"There's not much I can do right now. I'll just have to stall for now."_ With that Julio switched Alexandrite Dragon. "I switch Alexandrite Dragon to defense and that's it."

 _Julio LP: 2700 Hand: 5  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 4000 Hand: 0+1  
_ _Turn 9_

"I draw." The man said. "I attack your face monster on the left with Silent Magician." He said. The magician fired an energy blast at the face down and destroyed it revealing it to be Dark Blade who shattered. "Silent Swordsman destroy Alexandrite Dragon." The warrior shot forward and severed the dragon's head destroying it. "Turn end."

 _Julio LP: 2700 Hand: 5+1  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 4000 Hand: 1  
_ _Turn 10_

"I draw." Julio said and he looked at the card he drew causing him to grin. "I remove from play the Reinforcement of the Army in my grave in order to special summon Maker IF to the field."

"I'm up." IF said grinning as she jumped onto the field turning to her full height.

"I attack your Silent Swordsman with IF!" Julio declared. IF nodded and moved forward. "Her effect activates when she battles a monster with level or rank higher than her own level that monster's ATK is cut in half!" IF sent several blue glowing blades at Silent Swordsman who stumbled as they impaled him.

 _Silent Swordsman LV7  
_ _ATK: 2800/2= 1400_

"Take this!" IF yelled as she slashed the swordsman destroying him.

 _Sleepy Man LP: 4000-700= 3300_

"Now that he's gone I activate Pot of Greed!" Julio said. "I draw two!" Julio looked at the cards and smirked. "I drew Maker Compa so I can special summon her and I'm gonna summon her in DEF mode." Compa moved to the field in her full height and held her syringe in a defensive manner. "Next her effect I can target a CPU or Maker monster on the field and gain life points equal to it's level times 200. IF's is six so I gain 1200 LP."

 _Julio LP: 2700+1200= 3900_

"Now for insurance I special summon my Share Crystal from the my hand since I have a Maker monster on the field." Julio said as the crystal appeared in DEF mode. "I set a card and that's it for now."

 _Julio LP: 3900 Hand: 3_

 _Sleepy Man LP: 3300 Hand: 1+1_

 _Turn 11_

"I draw." The man said and played the card. "I activate my spell card Blustering Winds with it I can raise a monster on my side of the field's ATK and DEF by 1000 till my next standby phase. So Silent Magician's ATK goes up to 4500."

 _Blustering Winds  
Spell/Normal_

 _Silent Magician LV8  
_ _ATK: 3500+1000= 4500 DEF: 1000+1000= 2000_ "

That's a lot of points." Compa said in fear. IF felt fear as well but she masked it in order to calm Compa down.

"Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy the face down you just set down." Julio's eyes widened as the card was destroyed revealing it to be Negate Attack.

"I attack Maker IF." The man said simply as the magician raised her staff and fired it at her.

"IF's effect activates you're monster's ATK is cut in half." Julio said as she sent multiple blades at the magician that weakened her.

 _SIlent Magician LV8  
_ _ATK: 4500/2= 2250_

"Your friend is still done for." The man said and he was right because the attack collided with her destroying her causing Compa to cry out in horror.

"Maker IF's effect activates sent she was sent to the grave I can add a CPU or Maker monster to my hand. I'll add Purple Heart back to my hand so she heads to the extra deck instead

 _Julio LP: 3900-150= 3750_

"I end my turn and my monster's attack returns to normal." The man said yawning again causing Julio to stifle a yawn.

 _Silent Magician LV8  
_ _ATK: 2250x2= 4500_

 _~End theme~_

 _Julio LP: 3750 Hand: 3+1  
_ _Sleepy Man LP: 3300 Hand: 0  
_ _Turn 12_

 **In the graveyard**

"Ow." IF muttered waking up in a dark void causing her to feel fear before hearing a familiar voice.

"Iffy?" A childlike voice said revealing Neptune approaching her. "You too?"

"Yeah that magician got me too." She replied. "I managed to get rid of the swordsman though."

"At least you accomplished something. I didn't do much." Neptune pouted.

"Don't say stuff like that it doesn't suit you." IF said frowning before worry replaced it. "Compa's out there against that magician alone."

"Don't worry Julio still has Noire to bring out." Neptune said. "And she's super reliable."

"You're right we just gotta have in our friends out there." IF said confidently.

 **Back with the duel**

 _~Cue Megadimension Neptunia OST Absolute~_

"I draw." Julio said revealing it to be an equip spell. _"If only I had Neptune on the field. I have little options and the cards in my hand can only stall for a bit. Wait that synchro monster. I have Noire in my hand so maybe I can bring her out."_ Julio checked over her effect and smirked. "Noire care to lend a hand?"

"Of course I do need to prove my worth." Noire said smugly.

"I summon CPU Noire to the field!" Julio said placing the card on his disc. Noire jumped forward and turned to her full height which was 5'1 and drew a rapier. "Next her effect activates when she's summoned I can add a quick-play spell to my hand from my deck. I'll add my spell Ego Boost."

 _CPU Noire  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Fire  
Warrior/Effect_

Julio glanced at his extra deck to see a familiar glow and he smirked. "I now tune my level four Noire with my level three Share Crystal!" The crystal turned into rings that surrounded Noire who had turned orange and see through.

"Okay this just feels weird." Noire said before turning into stars.

"Goddess of the land of black regality. Come forth and show your strength to your foes! Synchro summon! Level seven CPU Black Heart!" Julio chanted as an image appeared on the card. A light shot through the rings and a woman with long white hair appeared her eyes a glowing teal with power symbols in them. Like Neptune she wore a black leotard but hers had silver and white on it. She had pure black sleeves which matched her gauntlets that had silver protrusions on the knuckle and she wore black knee high boots. She drew an enormous black and gray sword with a glowing blue blade. "Noire?"

"Yes but in this form I'm Black Heart." She spoke. Her voice had become a bit deeper and more arrogant sounding she turned to Compa. "I'm ready to take this guy down. You don't mind do you?"

"Nope." Compa said cheerfully.

 _CPU Black Heart  
_ _ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000  
_ _Level 7 Fire  
_ _Warrior/Effect_

"So the next CPU is here." The man said in minor interest. Hey it was a bit different from his so far drowsy self.

"Next the Share Crystal's effect activates I can draw a card." Julio drawing his card. "Next Black Heart's effect! Since I used Noire as a material for her synchro summon she gains 400 ATK points plus she does piercing damage."

 _CPU Black Heart  
_ _ATK: 2400+400= 2800_

Julio looked at the spell in his hand realizing the other goddess was Noire. He smirked as he reread the effect. "Next I activate the spell CPU Power Up! Since I have a CPU synchro monster on the field I can reveal a CPU synchro monster in my extra deck and give half of it's ATK points to the one I have on the field! So by revealing Purple Heart, Noire gains 1250 ATK points!" A astral image of Purple Heart appeared above Noire and a purple glow surrounded her causing her to smirk as her power rose.

 _CPU Power UP  
_ _Spell/Normal_

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2400+1250= 3650_

"Battle!" Julio declared. "Noire take take out Silent Magician!"

"On it!" Noire said fiercely as her sword erupted into flames and she jumped into the air

"I activate Ego Boost giving her 1000 ATK during the damage step only!" Julio declared as a green glow surrounded Noire.

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 3650+1000= 4650_

"Take this Volcane Dive!" She yelled as she slammed the blade onto the magician creating an explosion.

 _Sleepy Man LP: 3300-1150= 2150_

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 4650-1000=3650_

"I activate my trap Explosive Breakout! When a monster I control destroys a level eight or higher monster and sends it to the graveyard that monster loses 800 ATK and can attack again!" The trap showed a monster jumping out of an explosion.

 _Explosive Breakout  
Trap/Normal_

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 3650-800= 2850_

"Finish this guy off Noire!" Julio declared as Noire jumped out of the smoke an at the man.

"This is for my friends!" Noire yelled as she slammed her blade into the man's chest sending him flying back.

 _Sleep Man: 2150-2850= 0  
Julio Wins_

"Alright!" Julio declared jumping into the air. Julio then turned to Noire and walked to her. "You're awesome!"

"Thank you. Glad to see you're very skilled at this game." Noire replied. A glow surrounded her and Compa turning them back to their chibi forms. "But this is very annoying."

"It's not that bad." Coma said smiling.

At that moment Neptune and IF returned looking baffled.  
"Huh did you win?" Neptune asked.

"Yep." Julio said.

"Good. I guess Noire finished this off?" IF asked.

"Yep." Julio said again before noticing the sleepy man disappear into a portal. "Well he's gone."

"Darn it." Noire exclaimed.

"Don't worry they'll be back." Julio sighed. "Well that duel wasn't so tough."

"Yeah from the looks of it these guys are just fodder." Hazel commented. "Also care to explain what's going on?"

"We'll do that next chapter." Neptune said. "The dude writing this is getting a bit lazy."

"Ahh I get it." Hazel said while Julio was confused at what they were saying.

"Umm what are they talking about?" Julio asked.

"Don't worry about it." IF said sighing like this happened all the time.

"Okay." Julio said before beginning to explain.

 **AN: Well that's a way to end this chapter. Sorry about taking longer than usual to put this out but I had a bit of trouble deciding on Noire's effect. As you can see I also added a spell card. As for Hazel she'll be playing a major role in the story. Side note next chapter Julio won't be dueling against any henchmen so expect something different.**

 **Now I'll respond to the reviews.**

 **Randomperson2021: Glad you're liking it.**

 **Dark 7 Thunder: Thanks for the review. Not gonna go over you're review since I already answered you with that PM.**

 **Fireking492: Glad to see you like the story and I will be uploading as much as I can and as fast as I can.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks I'll try my best to keep it up.**

 **Guest: No that's not the reason why he uses Dark Rebellion. I'll reveal why he uses him in time so you'll have to be patient.**

 **EL Hunter** **: Thanks for the suggestion I tried it out with this guy and I'll be putting more with the next ones. Glad to see you're enjoying it so far.**

 **Guest Quest:**

 **1\. I'll be sure to do that from now so don't worry. Also I did display Dark Rebellion an Scarlight in previous chapters.**

 **2\. Fixed the whole Vylon Prism thing. I just used the chant that Sora used when he summoned it but I'll be sure to add a bit more to it later.**

 **3\. As you can see I did that with Black Heart and I'll head back to fix Neptune's.**

 **4\. I will I'm just using the anime effects for very specific ones like Card of Sanctity since I find the anime effect more usable. As for the banned cards I'm gonna avoid using some as much as possible but I'll make exceptions for cards like Monster Reborn. As for IF I'm making a couple of edits with the requirements to special summon her and her ATK lowering effect.**

 **5\. Don't worry he'll be getting more cards relating to the CPUs and Maker's soon as you've seen with the spell card. Don't worry about the whole deck. I plan on having the defeated villains** **return with upgraded decks in the future which is why you didn't see cards like Frightfur Chimera.**

 **6\. I talked it over with Max I'll be keeping Zarc to a minimum with strong desires to duel the other dragon users and the occasional berserk moment. As for the connections to the anime characters like Yugi or Yusei existed but they are long dead.**

 **7\. Yes I will very much appreciate the help. Sorry for not answering more clearly.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Already answered you with the PMs but once again thanks for the review it means a lot.**

 **Now we have the card effects also I'm gonna start underlining this part.**

 **CPU Noire**

 **Level 4 Fire attribute ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **If this card is normal or special summoned you can add one quick-play spell from you're deck or graveyard to your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect you can add one Share Crystal to you're hand from your deck or graveyard.**

 **CPU Black Heart**

 **Level 7 Fire Attribute ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

 **Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

 **Requirements: One Share Crystal + One or more Non-Tuner CPU or Maker monsters.**

 **If you used CPU Noire as a synchro material this card gains 400 ATK and can deal piercing damage as long as it's on the field. If this card would be removed from the field you can send a spell from your hand to to the graveyard instead. If this card is sent to the graveyard you can add 1 Share Crystal or CPU or Maker monster from your graveyard to your hand.**

 **CPU Team UP**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **If you have a CPU synchro monster on the field reveal a CPU synchro monster in your extra deck then target one CPU synchro monster on the field it can gains half the attack of the revealed monster until the end phase.**

 **So what do you think? Are they too overpowered? Leave anything you have a problem with when it comes to the effects. Also if you have any suggestions for cards feel free to leave any ideas in the comments**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that Julio should go up against than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not.**

 **Next Chapter Title: An Explosive Temper.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: An Explosive Temper**

 **AN: Hey guys back with another chapter. Not much else to say so let's just get right into the chapter.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations_

Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"So you guys are from another world entirely?" Hazel asked and the girls nodded. "You were picked by this Histoire lady to help them via dueling because they can't fight here?" Julio nodded. "And you all have to save our world from being conquered by some evil people?" They all nodded. "Sounds like it could be fun and dangerous."

"Yeah excluding the dying if I lose part these duels are really fun." Julio said with a grin. "So any other questions?"

"Yeah is it cool if I help out?" She asked and Julio blinked.

"Huh?"

"You know help duel against these guys because from the looks of it you guys are not gonna be able to take on all of them alone and I'm strong." Hazel pointed out. "Plus the damage is real what will happen if you get hurt and can't duel because you're healing."

"Well that's true and Dan and Kila are gonna help too and I definitely trust you." Julio said thinking before turning to the others. "What do you guys think? This involves you as well."

"I say go for. The more help we get the more I can do noth-I mean the easier it can be when dealing with these guys." Neptune said getting stares. "What?"

"While I don't agree with the do nothing part, I do agree the more help we get the better." IF said in agreement.  
"Yeah Hazel's right. It'd be a bad idea to duel if you get injured badly." Compa said nodding.

"Hmm. From what you said she's a capable duelist and trustworthy so I guess there isn't much to complain about." Noire said crossing her arms. "Alright I approve."

"Alright! This means we're friends! I can't wait to fight the bad guys!" Hazel said in excitement. Julio rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm and glanced at his D-Tablet for the time and saw he still had a few hours before he needed to head home.

"Well there's still a few hours before I need to head back home. Now what?" Julio asked.

"I for one would like to see more of this dueling." Noire declared. "I want to know more for the future."

"Well that's actually a good idea plus I still need a bit more practice when it comes to using you guys during a duel." Julio said.

"Well I'd offer but I left my deck at home." Hazel said cheerfully getting a deadpan stare from the others.

"Okay...Let's stop by the duel arena." Julio suggested. "There's always someone to duel there."

"Ooh good idea!" Hazel said. "Can I get a ride with ya?"

"Sure." Julio said leading the way to his D-Wheel. Julio grabbed a spare helmet from the compartment and tossed it to her which she put it on excitedly. Julio put his on and climbed on. Neptune hopped back into his inner pocket while Compa and IF got onto his lap. Noire after a bit decided to hop onto his lap as well though there was little room.

"I need to come up with something for the future because from what you guys said you have more friends coming." Julio commented.

"Yeah we should have two more but who knows there could be more in the future." Neptune said. "Our sisters could possibly come along."

"You guys have sisters?" Julio said in surprise.

"Yep I have my dear sweet Nep Junior." Neptune said happily and full of love.

"I have my sister Uni." Noire said proudly.

"Our friend Blanc has two and they're twins. Our other friend Vert doesn't though but don't bring that up around her." Neptune said seriously. The others nodded at that and Julio shrugged.

"I'll take your word for it." He said starting up the runner before driving off. Thankfully the arena wasn't far away and they didn't have to take the highway to get there so they got there in roughly ten minutes. Along the way he answered a question that Noire had.

"So what's with this bike it seems different than any I've seen?" Noire questioned.

"Oh it's a D-Wheel though some people call these Duel Runners. People use these for riding duels." Julio explained.

"No offense but that sounds dangerous." Noire said in surprise.

"Oh it is that's why it's a very long process to be able to get a license. Of course there is a autopilot mode which is typically used during duels but some prefer to do it manually." Julio said. "IF participated in one yesterday."

"Yeah it was actually pretty awesome." IF said in slight excitement. "It just felt really thrilling riding at really fast speeds. To be honest it felt even cooler when he summoned me."

"Now I want to try it out." Neptune said pouting.

"Hey remember we already faced one on a D-Wheel. Odds are we'll face another another in the future." Julio pointed out. Julio pulled into the parking lot the arena had and went directly towards the area specifically for duel runners. There was a small entrance for those who wanted to participate in a riding duel. The arena itself was large around ten stories tall and just as wide. It had the appearance of a large dome with large windows on the dome itself. The girls excluding Hazel were impressed with it though their tiny size likely made it even bigger.

"Woah something this big for dueling?" Noire said in shock as Julio turned off the D-Wheel

"Yeah you should have seen what happened when we got into that riding duel." IF said since the highway itself changing the way it did still amazed her. The group got off the D-Wheel but before they could enter a object smacked into Julio sending him over the bike.

"Why?" Julio moaned. "Is this never gonna end?"

"OW. Damn it!" A angry female voice said clearly not happy with her landing. Julio looked at the girl who was of course chibi. She had pale skin and short sandy-brown colored hair that reached her neck and dull blue eyes. On the top of her head she wore a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. She wore an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur over a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck was a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem in the center. She wore powder blue sandals with a white ribbon around her right leg that resembled a bandage.

"You okay?" Julio questioned as he sat up.

"Yeah. I've been through worse." The girl said in a lot calmer and softer voice. "Thanks for your concern though."

"No problem." Julio said rubbing his head.

"Blanc!" Neptune said happily as she hugged the girl. Julio took the time to stand up and rub his head and look around for the cards that typically appear. He then noticed two cards this time. One with the girl as an effect monster and the other a blank synchro card like with Neptune and Noire. He read the name of the visible one which said 'CPU Blanc'. He placed the cards into his deck and turned back to Neptune.

"Ahh! Get off me." The girl now identified as Blanc growled. "Good to see you're in one piece though."

"Aww Blanc cares about me." Neptune said happily.

"You're here faster than expected." Noire said surprise.

"Histoire managed to make the portal quicker but passed out so we shouldn't expect Vert for a while." Blanc explained.

"Figures she'd do something like that." IF sighed.

"Does she do this type of thing often?" Julio questioned.

"Yeah when she does something out of her specs." Neptune sighed.

"Or when Nep-Nep doesn't do her work and Histy has to do it for her." Compa said happily though that only got Neptune some stares from the two non Gamindustri natives.

"I'm just gonna say this now...You better not make us do all the work or I'll see to it that you don't get pudding for the rest of the time you're here." Julio said in a calm and threatening voice. "It's not a threat by the way it's a promise."

"Eep! Understood." Neptune said in slight fear. Noire however smirked at that.

"Good to see someone's not gonna put up with you're laziness." Noire said

"Indeed." Blanc said simply before turning to Julio and Hazel. "And you two are?"

"I'm Julio. I'm gonna be your duelist during all this." Julio said introducing himself.

"I'm Hazel. Pleasure to meet you." Hazel said happily.

"Good to meet you both. I'm Blanc." She said simply.

"You like to keep to yourself don't ya?" Julio questioned.

"Yes sometimes it's too loud and I can't be in peace." Blanc said slightly annoyed.

"I can understand that." Julio said shrugging. "Sometimes it's nice to just have peace and quiet and relax."

"Glad to see someone understands that." Blanc said with a small smile. "So where are we?"

"At the duel arena we were gonna head in until you crashed into Juliy here." Neptune said and Julio's left eye twitched but no one noticed. Hazel however, burst out laughing.

"Juliy? Hahahaha." She said laughing for a good minute before calming down. "Juliy really? I always prefered Pineapple Hair myself."

"Hey!" Julio protested before smirking. "How about I call you _that_ Hazel?"

"On second thought Juliy isn't bad." Hazel said shutting up.

"That's what I thought." Julio said smirking. "Anyway we're at the duel arena because Noire wanted to see more about dueling and I think you should see it too."

"Alright but it better be worth my time." Blanc said simply as they walked to the entrance. They walked in and the other worlders were amazed at the sight inside. There was various stands that sold cards and food and even a hall of fame that various pictures of various people of varying ages. They noticed Julio was on there which surprised them.

"Woah how'd you get here?" Neptune asked in surprise.

"Oh I won a small tournament for my grade nothing big." Julio said shrugging. "I typically lose the big ones though."

"Oh like that big one you have in about a month?" Neptune asked and Julio nodded. Everyone except Hazel and Compa was confused by the tournament that she mentioned.

"Oh yeah. You guys don't know what we're talking about." Julo said in realization. "I'll explain later." The three nodded at that and followed them into the arena itself which had several fields with a large track for riding duels. There was several different duels going on. One involved a large dragon with five heads going up against a swordsman in purple armor with a giant sword. Another had a giant moth monster fighting a giant black dinosaur. But the one that caught Julio's eye was a familiar redhead going up against a random guy.

"Alright Blizzard Princess wipe him out!" Kila declared as a girl with blue wearing blue and white robes with a large staff that seemed to be made out of ice sent a literal blizzard at the poor guy who was sent flying. Kila flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked at her win and then she noticed Julio and the others approaching and smiled before running over with the hologram fading away.

"Julio! Good to see you're okay." Kila said relieved giving him a quick hug which he returned. "I saw that duel on TV."

"I figured you did. Guess some introductions are in order-." Julio said letting go of her but was cut off by Hazel running over and hugging Kila.

"Kila! I missed you so much you have no idea!" Hazel said happily.

"Hazel? When'd you get back?" Kila asked as she returned the hug.

"Today." Hazel said getting out of the hug. "I ran into Julio and his duel spirits the park and he dueled against this guy in a black cloak."

"You dueled another one?" Kila asked turning to Julio who nodded.

"Yeah during that I met Noire here." Julio said turning to the girl.

"Pleasure to meet you my names Noire." Noire said introducing herself.

"Oh name's Kila nice to meet you." Kila said politely. "Who are these two?"

"I'm IF. I was the one with Julio during that riding duel." IF explained.

"Ahh that's where I recognize you." Kila said nodding in recognition before turning to Blanc. "Who are you?"

"I'm Blanc. I just got here." Blanc said simply.

"Oh, wait so does that mean one of those guys is gonna show up soon?" Kila asked.

"Maybe." Julio said shrugging. "Still I need to find someone to duel because I want to show them more when it comes to dueling and test out what Blanc can do. I'm gonna go to the challenge board."

"Challenge board?" Neptune questioned as Julio walked to a large screen nearby.

"It's where you look for someone here that's looking for a duel or leave a challenge for others yourself. The challenge is taken off the board when you leave or take it off yourself." Kila explained.

"Why doesn't he duel you instead?" Noire asked.

"We have a agreement where we avoid dueling each other while our decks are going under some major changes. Like with you guys." Kila explained. "We'll duel each other when we feel our decks are ready." Julio walked back over with a small grin.

"Found someone. I'm gonna meet them over at field C soon." Julio said.

"Did you see the name?" Hazel questioned.

"Yeah it was Simon Adams." Julio said which caused a look a blush to appear on Kila and Hazel's faces. "You know him?"

"Yeah he's uh pretty handsome!" Kila giggled. "I dueled him last week and he was a complete gentleman!"

"Same!" Hazel said equally excited

"In love?" Julio asked getting a bonk on the head from Hazel and Kila. "Ow! I'm just messing with ya!"

"Never joke about that with a girl." Kila said glaring at him and he then noticed the other girls nodding in agreement and glaring at him.

"Okay geez sorry!" Julio said confused and a bit scared and turned to Kila. "Anything on his deck?"

"Yeah he uses goblins." Kila said. "But his real strength comes from this xyz monster of his."

"Goblins huh?" Julio muttered to himself. "Shouldn't be too hard to beat."

"He had me on the ropes a lot due that xyz monster." Kila stated. "Don't underestimate him."

"I never do." Julio replied. "I always be cautious no matter the opponent."

"Will Julio Shinku and Simon Adams come to field C?" A female voice said on the intercom. "I repeat will Julio Shinku and Simon Adams come to field C?"

"Well time to duel." Julio said moving to the field with the others following. They got to a field grass field and found a guy a little older than Julio waiting along with a male referee. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes and stood around 5'6. He was decently built and pretty good looking. He wore a blue jacket over a gray shirt and wore faded jeans and black converse. On his right arm he had a blue D-Tablet.

"Julio Shinku. I hear you're pretty strong." He commented.

"I am and I hope you're ready." Julio said smirking. The guy then noticed Kila and Hazel sitting on a bench on the sidelines.

"Oh hello Kila and Hazel." He said smiling charmingly.

"Hello." Kila said in a friendly tone.

"Hi." Hazel said in the same tone.

"Good to see you again." He said smiling revealing pearly white teeth. Julio was starting to dislike this guy.

"Same here." Kila replied.

"It's nice to see such lovely ladies. I believe you are here to cheer your friend on?" He asked gesturing to Julio.

"Yeah." Hazel said almost disappointed.

"Can we just duel already?" Julio asked getting annoyed. He gave the girls a glare and they smiled sheepishly.

"Fine." Simon said shrugging activating his duel disc which was a simple blue blade. The ref stepped up.

"Alright. Simon heads or tails?" The man said pulling out a coin.

"Heads." Simon answered. The man flipped the coin into the air and caught it before slapping it onto his wrist.

"It's head you decided who goes first." The man said.

"I'll let you take the first move." Simon said politely.

"Thanks." Julio replied. The two placed their decks into their slot and let it be shuffled before drawing their cards.

"Duel!" The two declared.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
_ _Simon LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
_ _Turn 1_

"I summon my Luster Dragon to the field." Julio said as the dragon appeared with a roar. "I set a card and that's it." The card appeared on the field.

 _Luster Dragon  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600  
Level: 4 Wind  
Dragon/Normal_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3  
Simon LP: 4000 Hand : 5+1  
Turn 2_

"I draw." Simon said. "I summon my Goblin Attack Force." A group of goblins in gold armor and carrying various weapons appeared. They all cackled darkly as they raised their weapons in the air.

 _Goblin Attack Force  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 0  
Level: 4 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"I attack your Luster Dragon with Goblin Attack Force!" He declared causing the goblins to laugh as they sprinted towards the dragon.

"Trap Activate!" Julio said in response. "Shadow Spell!" Several chains wrapped around the goblins forcing them to remain in place. "Your monsters can't attack and they lose 700 ATK points."

 _Shadow Spell  
Trap/Continuous_

 _Goblin Attack Force  
ATK: 2300-700= 1600_

"Smart move." Simon commented. "I set a card and end my turn."

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1  
_ _Simon LP: 4000 Hand: 4  
_ _Turn 3_

"My turn." Julio said drawing a card. "I summon my Dark Blade." The knight appeared glaring menacingly at the goblins who flinched.

 _Dark Blade  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Normal_

" _I could go directly for Dark Rebellion but that face down is worrying so I better not risk it."_ He thought to himself. "I attack Goblin Attack Force with Luster Dragon!"

"I activate my trap Attack Guidance Armor!" Simon said smirking as a demonic looking chestplate appeared on Dark Blade. "This forces you to attack a monster of my choosing and I choose Dark Blade!"

 _Attack Guidance Armor  
Trap/Normal_

"Ah crap." Julio said as Luster Dragon slammed his tail onto Dark Blade sending him out of the field and onto the ground destroying him.

 _Julio LP: 4000-100= 3900_

"I set two cards and that's it for me." Julio said. _"Note to self get me one of those."_

 _Julio LP: 3900 Hand: 1  
Simon LP: 4000 Hand: 4+1  
_ _Turn 4_

"I draw!" Simon said smirking. "I summon Goblin Black Ops!" A group of goblins in black suits and carrying a variety of weapons appeared silently.

 _Goblin Black Ops  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 0  
Level: 4 Dark  
Beast-Warrior/Effect_

"Little heads up Goblin Black Ops can attack directly!" Simon said causing Julio to tense. "But first I activate my spell Pot of Greed with it I'll draw two." He said playing the classic spell and drew two but Julio smirked.

 _Pot of Greed  
Spell/Normal_

"Thanks now I can activate this!" Julio said activating a trap. "Go Talisman of Reversal!" The trap showed two pairs of cards with one pair blue and the other red passing by each other with two glows of light in the background. "When you add cards outside of your draw phase to your hand I can draw cards equal to the amount in your hand. You have five so I draw five." He said drawing cards making his hand six.

 _Talisman of Reversal  
Trap/Normal_

"Fine but it won't save your life points! Goblin Black Ops attack him directly!" He said as the goblins rushed towards him.

"Go Counter Gate!" Julio said activating his trap. The gate appeared in front of him and blocked their attack. "When you attack me directly I can activate this trap and negate the attack plus I get to draw a card and if it's a monster I can normal summon it." Julio said drawing his card and looking at it before smiling. "I normal summon my CPU Noire to the field in attack mode." Noire smirked as she moved to the field turning into her full height.

"Time to show you what I can do." Noire said drawing a rapier.

"And I hope you give me a good fight." Simon replied giving her a charming smile that caused Noire to blush.

 _Counter Gate  
Trap/Normal_

 _CPU Noire  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Fire  
Warrior/Effect_

"Next her effect activates. I can add a quick-play spell to my hand from from my deck or grave to my hand. I'll add Ego Boost." Julio said revealing it to him.

"I set two face down and end my turn." Simon said slightly annoyed.

 _Julio LP: 3900 Hand: 7+1  
_ _Simon: 4000 Hand: 3  
_ _Turn 5_

"I draw!" Julio said looking at the card and contemplated what to do next. _"I don't have Share Crystal yet so I can't go for Black Heart yet. If his face downs are anything like his last one they could prove to be troublesome. I guess I gotta play it safe."_

"You gonna go yet?" Simon questioned.

"I am. I summon my Alexandrite Dragon." Julio said summoning the gem dragon.

 _Alexandrite Dragon  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 100  
Level: 4 Light  
Dragon/Normal_

"Next I build the overlay network." He declared as a large portal appeared and the two dragons turned into spirits and flew into the portal. "I use my level four Alexandrite Dragon and Level four Luster dragon to xyz summon Zubaba General!" A large knight in white and gold armor and horns on his his helmet with a red cape appeared with an enormous broadsword sword to boot and two orbs of light circling him.

 _Zubaba General  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000  
Rank: 4 Earth  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
_ _OVU: 2_

"Woah that guy looks a lot like Affimojas!" Neptune declared.

"Yeah except he probably isn't madly in love with busty blondes." IF muttered.

"You guys have weird friends." Kila said bluntly.

"Next I activate Zubaba General's special ability! By removing one overly unit I can equip a warrior type monster from my hand to him. And he gains ATK points equal to that monster's own ATK." Julio said as one disappeared. "I use my Command Knight! This allows my General to gain 1200 ATK Points." A astral image of Command Knight appeared above Zubaba General and phased into him causing fire to surround his sword making it deadlier than before.

 _Zubaba General  
ATK: 2000+1200= 3200  
_ _OVU: 1_

"Now that's some attack power." Noire commented.

"Yeah it's quite strong." Blanc said surprised.

"That's nothing you should see his two dragons! They're awesome." Neptune said grinning.

"Yeah. I'm a bit surprised he didn't go for that black one." IF commented. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon right?"

"Yep and he likely didn't summon because he doesn't want to risk one of his best monsters yet." Hazel commented.

"Those two face downs are a problem and they could make summoning him a waste." Kila added. "He likely wants to keep him as backup."

"Oh yeah it's ability his really good for turning a bad situation around." IF said remembering the riding duel.

"Battle! I attack your Goblin Black Ops!" Julio declared.

"Go trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Simon said grinning as a scarecrow made of what looked like a bunch if useless metal appeared and blocked the attack. "This blocks your attack and instead of going to the graveyard I can set it face down."

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow  
Trap/Normal_

"Won't block the next attack! Noire take out those goblins! And I'll activate Ego Boost from my hand raising her ATK by 1000." Noire smirked as the green aura surrounded her and at speeds Julio couldn't keep up with slashed the goblins causing them to explode.

 _Ego Boost  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _CPU Noire_

 _ATK: 1500+1000=2500_

 _Simon LP: 4000-1200= 2800_

 _CPU Noire  
ATK: 2500-1000= 1500_

"I set two and end my turn!" Julio declared.

 _Julio LP: 3900 Hand: 3  
_ _Simon LP: 2800 Hand: 3+1  
_ _Turn 6_

 _~Cue Yugioh 5ds BGM: Counter Attack~_

"I draw." Simon declared. "I activate Double Summon! With it I can normal summon twice!" He declared. "I summon another Goblin Attack Force and Goblin Elite Attack Force!" Another group of goblins appeared along with a third group in better armor and weapons.

 _Double Summon  
_ _Spell/Normal_

 _Goblin Elite Attack Force  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500  
Level: 4 Earth  
Fiend/Effect_

"I now build the overlay network with my three monsters!" He declared as the portal opened again and the three groups of goblins flew into the portal. "The most powerful ruler of the deep sea! Your sharp fangs shall exterminate everything! Show yourself Number 32-Shark Drake!" A large shark-like monster but with four large fins appeared. It was had brown armor on it's body but the armor covering it's knees was orange and a pair of crystal looking sikes came out of it's shoulders and it's feet resembled a birds and it had the number 32 on it's chest. It had three blue orbs of light surrounding it. It let out a fearsome roar as it stared down Julio's monsters.

 _Number 32: Shark Drake  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100  
Rank: 4 Water  
Sea Serpent/Xyz/Effect  
_ _OVU: 3_

"Holy Nep!" Neptune said in shock. "That's terrifying."

"Relax it's not stronger than Zubaba General." Hazel pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong. I activate my face down Twin Twisters!" The card showed a pair of tornados destroying a landscape. "By sending a card from from hand to the grave I can destroy two spell or trap cards on the field and I'll take out that equip card and the face down on the left." Two twisters appeared and one surrounded Zubaba General causing him to grunt as it managed to put out the flames on his sword while the other surrounded the face down and caused it to spin in the air before shattering.

 _Twin Twisters  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Zubaba General  
ATK: 3200-1200= 2000_

"Next I attack your Zubaba General with Shark Drake!" Simon declared causing the monster to roar as it rushed forward at fast speeds and slashed Zubaba general with it's fins causing him to collapse and shatter.

 _Julio LP: 3900-800= 3100_

"Shark Drake's monster effect activates. Once per turn when it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard I can remove one of it's overlay units and special summon that destroyed monster to your side of the field in face-up ATK position but with 1000 less attack points! And Shark Drake can attack again!" Julio's eyes widened as one of the orbs surrounding it disappeared and a vortex of water appeared and spat out Zubaba General who was disorientated and weakened.

 _Shark Drake  
OVU: 3-1_

 _Zubaba General  
ATK: 2000-1000= 1000_

"Now take out that general once more!" Shark Drake once again shot forward and slashed the general destroying him. Julio let out a grunt as he lost life points once again.

 _Julio LP: 3100-1800= 1300_

"I discard a card from my hand in order to activate my trap Damage Condenser! When I take battle damage I can special summon a monster with ATK less than the damage I took in ATK position!" The card showed a large machine being charged with electricity. "I special summon Share Crystal!" The familiar blue crystal appeared and Noire smirked knowing what was going to happen.

 _Damage Condenser  
Trap/Normal_

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 4 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

"What are these monsters?" Simon questioned.

"That's for me to know." Julio answered. "Are you done?"

"Yes. I end my turn." Simon said annoyed.

 _Julio LP: 1300 Hand: 2+1  
_ _Simon LP: 2800 Hand: 0  
_ _Turn 7_

"I draw." Julio declared. "Now it's time for a little tuning! I tune my level four CPU Noire with my level three Share Crystal!"

"Time to slay this beast!" Noire declared as the Share Crystal turned into three green rings that encircled Noire as she turned into four stars.

"Goddess of the land of black regality! Come forth and show your strength to your foes synchro summon CPU Black Heart!" Julio declared as a bright light shot through the rings and Noire appeared transformed.

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Fire  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"It feels good to be transformed." Noire sighed as she drew her sword. "Now prepare yourself."

"Your new appearance is quite beautiful and you look more mature." Simon commented causing Noire to flush lightly.

"Why thank you." She replied. "But compliments won't save you."

"Hey focus on the duel!" Julio shouted. "Now due to Share Crystal's effect I can draw a card since I used it for the synchro summon of a CPU monster!" Julio declared drawing his card. "Next Black Heart's effect! Since I used Noire as a synchro material she gains 400 ATK points till the end phase and can deal piercing damage as long as she's on the field."

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2400+400= 2800_

"Next my spell card Pot of Greed. I'll be drawing two." Julio said glancing at the cards and saw he draw Blanc but knew he should wait. "Next I activate my spell card Blustering Winds! With it I can raise the ATK and DEF points of a monster on my field by 1000 until my next standby-phase!" A powerful vortex of wind surrounded Noire who grinned as she felt more powerful than before.  
 _Blustering Winds  
Spell/Normal_

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2800+1000= 3800 DEF: 2000+1000=3000_

"Now I activate her other ability! By removing a quick-play in my grave from play I can destroy a card on your side! " Julio declared. "I remove Ego Boost from play and destroy Shark Drake!" Noire raised her sword and sent a sword beam at the drake severing it's head. "Now that he's out of the way Noire attack him directly and end this duel!" Before Noire could however a surge of electricity forced her to stop.

"What just happened?" Noire gasped as she fell to a knee.

"I activated my Electromagnetic Turtle's effect. By removing it from play from my graveyard I can automatically end the battle phase." Simon explained.

 _Electromagnetic Turtle  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Light  
Machine/Effect_

"And he ended up there when you used Twin Twister." Julio said causing Simon to nod.

"Yes. Now if you will." He said gesturing to Julio.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Julio said. "Black Heart now loses the boost from her effect."

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 3800-400= 3400_

"This guys keeping Julio from attacking a lot." Neptune commented.

"Yeah his defensive abilities are keeping Julio from landing any good hits." Hazel said impressed. "It's part of the reason me and Kila struggled when we dueled him. Heck I lost."

"You did?" Compa said surprised.

"Yeah. Just barely mind you but still I lost." Hazel said shrugging.

 _Julio LP: 1300 Hand: 2  
Simon LP: 2800 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 8_

"I draw!" He declared. "I activate Graceful Charity! With it I draw three and discard two!" He said drawing three. He then smiled at what he drew before sending two to the grave. "I sent Card of Compensation to the grave! With it I can draw two more!" He said drawing two.

 _Graceful Charity  
Spell/Normal_

 _Card of Compensation  
Spell/Normal_

"I activate my quick-play spell Shrink!" He declared. The card showed a tiny goblin under a microscope which then shot beam of light towards Noire who to everyone's shock shrunk to the size of a two year old.

"What in the world?" Noire said her voice high pitched. This cause Neptune to burst out laughing and Blanc to give a slight chuckle. "Oh ha ha! Enjoy it while you can."

"This spell allows me cut a monster's original ATK in half." Simon stated. "Though your monster still has that Blustering Winds card raising it's ATK."

 _Shrink  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _CPU Black Heart  
OG ATK: 2400/2= 1200+1000= 2200_

"But it won't save her!" Simon declared. "Because I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Shark Drake!" The spell caused a purple portal to appear in front of him and Shark Drake rose from it snarling which caused Noire to pale since it was glaring at her. "Go take out Black Heart." Shark Drake shot forward but Julio was ready.

"I activate my trap Negate Attack!" Julio shouted sending forth the vortex that forced Shark Drake to stop in it's tracks.

 _Monster Reborn  
Spell/Normal_

 _Negate Attack  
Trap/Counter_

"I end my turn with a face down." Simon declared. "And Black Heart's ATK rises back up." Noire reverted back to her original size and sighed in happiness.

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2200+1200= 3400_

 _~End BGM~_

 _Julio LP: 1300 Hand: 2+1  
Simon LP: 2800 Hand: 0  
Turn 9_

"I draw!" Julio declared. "Now Black Heart's attack returns to normal."

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 3400-1000= 2000 DEF: 3000-1000= 2000_

" _There's not much I can do right now. Except...Well if there was ever a time."_ Julio thought glancing at Blanc. "I summon CPU Blanc to the field!"

"Guess I'm up." Blanc said and moved to the field changing to her full height of 4'6 and pulled out a enormous hammer.

 _CPU Blanc_

 _ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Water  
Warrior/Effect_

"Blanc's monster effect activates! When she's normal or special summoned I can switch a monster on the field to defense mode!" Julio declared. "I'll be switching Shark Drake into defense mode!" Blanc then raised her hammer into the air and slammed it so hard into the ground a fissure appeared underneath Shark Drake and forced it to catch itself from falling. "Woah!" Blanc glanced at Julio and gave a smirk at his amazement.

"Impressed?" She asked.

"Yeah, you are really strong." Julio said in shock.

"Geez!" Kila cried out. "Now that's power!"

"You should see her in HDD she gets way stronger." Neptune said grinning.

"I just hope she doesn't get pissed." IF muttered.

"Why is she bad when angry?" Hazel asked curious.

"Yeah she starts smashing everything but there's one thing that sets her off more than anything else." Compa said in fear

"And that is?" Kila asked.

"She has a bit of a complex." IF said. "And well if you want to know what it is Kila just glance down."

Kila glanced down but only saw her chest leaving her confused before realization dawned over her. "Oh."

"Yeah." IF said. "She hates it."

"Why I mean doesn't she get bigger like Neptune does?" Hazel asked.

"No. At least not a lot." Neptune said before they felt a dark feeling that could only be described as pure rage. "Oh no we were talking a little too loud."

"Damn bastards mocking me!" Blanc snarled with her eyes covered by shadows and one glowing red eye. "When I'm done here you're next."

"Eep." The girls said in fear.

"Hey Julio summon that crystal so I can go HDD too!" Blanc snarled causing Julio to yelp.

"Y-Yes ma'am. I activate the effect my own Monster Reborn and special summon Share Crystal to the field in defense mode." The crystal appeared and Julio noticed a glow appear from his extra deck and he smiled. "Now it's time for another synchro summon!"

"Another?!" Simon said in shock.

"I tune my level four CPU Blanc with my level three Share Crystal!" Julio declared. The crystal turned into three rings that surrounded Blanc who turned orange and see through before turning into four stars. "Goddess of the land of white serenity! Come forth and show your unrivaled brute force to your foes! Synchro summon! Level seven CPU White Heart!"

A bright light shot through the rings and when it disappeared a woman with light blue hair that resembled Blanc's but had two long strands of hair that went from the side of her head to her stomach and pink-red eyes with power symbols in them. She wore a outfit that resembled a white bathing suit with blue lining and unattached sleeves with gauntlets over her hands. She was about five inches taller than Blanc was putting her at about 4'11.

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2350 DEF: 2800  
Level: 7 Water  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Well good to see you've transformed." Noire said smirking.

"Yeah yeah yeah let's just smash this guy already." Blanc snapped drawing a massive axe with blue blades. "Now hurry it up!" She snapped at Julio who yelped again.

"O-Okay you don't have to be so mean." Julio said before returning to the duel. "Share Crystal's effect activates! Since I used it for the synchro summon of a CPU monster I can draw a card." Julio declared glancing at the card. "Next White Heart's effect activates! When I use Blanc as the synchro material she gains 400 ATK till the end phase and twice per turn she can't be destroyed by battle!"

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2350+400= 2750_

"Battle!" Julio declared. "CPU White Heart attack his Shark Drake with Getter Ravine."

"I'll smash you to bits!" Blanc roared as she rushed forward and brought her axe down.

"I activated my trap Mirror Force. With it your monsters are done for!" Simon yelled. Blanc's axe collided with a barrier and it attempted to push her back. The card showed a barrier reflecting a energy attack in different directions.

 _Mirror Force  
Trap/Normal_

"You think so? Well unfortunately for you she has another ability that can prevent that from happening." Julio said smirking.

"What?" Simon said in disbelief.

"All I have to do is remove from play from my graveyard the type of card it is. Mirror Force is a trap so I banish my Counter Gate and prevent her destruction not only that but this also applies to all my other monsters." Julio shouted. Blanc yelled as she put more force into her attack and shattered the barrier. "Go finish off Shark Drake!"

"Take this!" Blanc roared as she slammed her axe so hard on Shark Drake she created a large explosion.

"Trap activate!" Julio said playing his face down. "Synchro Overlimit! When a synchro monster I control destroys an opponent's monster by battle it can attack again but it's destroyed after damage calculation. Next I activate my quick-play spell card Rush Recklessly! With it I can raise the ATK of one face-up monster till the end phase! I raise White Heart's!"

 _Synchro Overlimit  
Trap/Normal_

 _Rush Recklessly  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2750+700= 3450_

"Blanc finish him off!" Julio shouted.

"Got it!" She roared as she shot forward and slammed her axe into Simon's gut and sent him flying back reducing his life to zero.

 _~End theme`_

 _Simon LP: 2800-3450= 0  
Julio Wins_

"Julio has reduced Simon's life to zero so he wins." The referee declared.

"He pulled it off and Blanc managed to vent a bit." Neptune said happily. "But we should watch what we say."

"Agreed." IF muttered with Compa nodding in agreement.

"Blanc you're awesome!" Julio said grinning.

"Tell me something I don't know." Blanc said still a bit angry. "But thanks for the compliment."

"You really shouldn't be so angry with him. He did nothing wrong." Noire pointed out.

"Fine fine." Blanc muttered. A flash of light occurred and they were back in chibi mode. "And we're back to this."

"Get used to it." Julio said shrugging. "This is gonna happen the whole time you guys are here."

"Good point." Blanc sighed. Julio then noticed Simon getting up and walked over to him.  
"Hey good duel." Julio said grinning and held out his hand.

"Thanks." Simon said shaking his hand. "Hope we can duel again."

"Same here." Julio said letting go of his hand.

"Well you should probably run." Simon said looking behind me.

"Why?" Julio asked a sense of foreboding coming over him.

"Well you just used some new cards that have never been seen before and well you know how the community reacts." He pointed out. Julio turned around and saw a crowd running over and blinked.

"Hey Kila, Hazel!" Julio shouted. "See you guys later but we gotta go!" Julio ran away with the spirits following him as he began to run outside.

"Think he'll be okay?" Kila questioned as the crowd ran past them.

"Yeah. He's really lucky so he should get away without too much trouble." Hazel said watching as Julio and the others ran out the exit. "Wanna go get something to eat? I'm buying."

"Sure." Kila said as they began to walk to the exit.

 **AN: This took a while to type not because it was difficult but I may or may not have gotten lazy. Part of the reason this took a while is because I had a bit of difficulty coming up with a deck to use but decided on what we got for this duel. Don't worry I plan on using a better deck for next chapter. I'm not entirely sure what but I'll figure something out. Next chapter will be interesting since it will have Julio meeting Doku.**

 **So let's move onto the reviews.**

 **Kamencolin: I have an idea but it's still in the air. Also thanks for the review it's appreciated.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest Quest: First off thanks for the improved card effect descriptions. The only problem I see is that you forgot that the ATK boost on Noire's card lasts only till the end phase but that's my fault for not listing it. Also I meant it to be CPU Power Up I thought I fixed it but I guess not. Also I think I'm going to change it so that it selects a random one. And sadly no I don't have someone to look over the chapters for errors yet but I am thinking of finding someone that could help with that.**

 **1\. As you can see I did so with this chapter sorry for not properly understanding what you meant.**

 **2 and 3. I also took your advice and added the destruction effect to Noire to help make her a bit more unique and as for the avoid destruction thing I'm thinking it over but I'll decide soon enough. As for Blanc do you like what I did with her effect to avoid destruction and do you think there could be more or a little less or do you think it could be nerfed a bit. As for Vert I'm still thinking about it.**

 **4\. That's the idea but the relationship between the two of them likely won't start really developing like halfway through this fic.**

 **5\. Those are pretty good ideas actually. I actually have something planned for Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing akin to that of Odd-Eyes Rebellion. I even got an idea for Dark Rebellion and the CPUs. Thought it would be hard for Julio to obtain Starving Venom since one of the biggest villains I have planned has him.**

 **Now onto Blanc.**

 **CPU Blanc**

 **Level 4 Water attribute ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **If this card is normal or special summoned you** **can** **change one ATK position monster on the field to DEF mode. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect you can add one Share Crystal to your hand from your deck or graveyard.**

 **CPU White Heart**

 **Level 7 Water attribute ATK: 2350 DEF: 2800**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **Requirements: One Share Crystal + One or more Non-Tuner CPU or Maker monsters.**

 **If you used CPU Blanc as a synchro material this card gains 400 ATK until the end phase and up to twice per turn cannot be destroyed by battle as long as it stays on the field. Once per turn when your opponent activates a card effect that would destroy a CPU or Maker monster(s) on the field you can banish a card from your graveyard matching the card and they are not destroyed(This applies to all CPU or Maker monsters on the field.) If this card is sent to the graveyard you can 1 Share Crystal or CPU or Maker monster from your graveyard to your hand.**

 **So what do you all think? Let me know in a review.**

 **Also a little something special: Me and a friend were going on about our favorite duels in Yugioh and I thought I should let you guys know so I'm gonna tell you my favorite in each series and a little bit on why I like them.**

 **DM**

 **Yugi/Atem Vs Kaiba(Battle city): The duel I consider to be the best rival duel we've ever had and a long awaited rematch. It had two god cards going at it and a great finisher with Yugi wiping out all three of Kaiba's Blue Eyes simultaneously like how he did in their very first duel.**

 **GX**

 **Yugi Vs Jaden/Judai: The only time two protagonists have ever dueled and it was a good one. While there is debate about whether it actually happened it doesn't stop this from being very entertaining and I always liked how it taught Jaden to remember to enjoy dueling like he did at the beginning of the series.**

 **5ds**

 **Yusei Vs Placido: A weird choice when you consider Yusei Vs Zone and Team 5ds vs Team New World but this duel this the one I remember the most likely due to the fact it introduced my favorite monster of all time and my favorite theme in all of Yugioh. Plus I always like seeing characters who considers humans as lower than them getting absolutely wrecked.**

 **Zexal**

 **Kite/Kaito Vs Yuma(Final duel): Not much to say about this choice but it was nice to see Yuma never beat Kaito in a duel. Just proves that Kaito was one of the best duelist Zexal had to offer.**

 **ARC-V**

 **Yuya vs Reiji(Second duel): Now this was awesome. Seeing these two finally have their rematch was nice to see. It had great moments from each of them and the way Reiji got the win was very satisfying. Plus if I remember correctly there was actually no action cards used during this duel which is probably part of the reason I liked this duel so much because we didn't see Yuya be so overly reliant of them.**

 **Now that that's out of the way let's move on to a question I have for you guys. In the original Yugioh we got introduced to something I always found interesting. Deck Master. I always liked the idea of it so I'm asking you guys. Would you like to see this make an appearance in the future? I would very much appreciate feedback on this idea.**

 **Anyway that's all I got for now so I'm gonna go ahead and the whole feedback thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that Julio should go up against than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not.  
Next Chapter: Next Goddess and a Startling Meeting.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Next Goddess and a Startling Meeting**

 **AN: Hey guys back with another chapter and it's time for Vert to make her appearance.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations_

Regular=Speaking **  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"Geez those guys were persistent." Neptune said as they drove along to Julio's house.

"Yessy I thought we'd get away." Compa said in relief.

"So where are we heading?" Blanc asked.

"My house. My dad and sister are getting back soon and my mom wants me to be there before seven." Julio answered. "There's not much else I can show you guys before then plus I need to introduce you and Noire to my mom."

"Your mom can see us?" Noire said in surprise.

"Yeah it surprised me and so can my sister she's the only other person apart from me and and Kila who can see Dark. My dad used to be able to but he can't anymore." Julio said shrugging. "I don't know why."

"What's your mother like?" Blanc asked curious.

"She's super kind and caring and she loves helping people and she's very protective of her family. But don't make her mad she's terrifying. She can switch between calm mad and loud mad so quick it's shocking." Julio said shivering.

"Yeah we saw her angry this morning and it surprised us." IF added.

"Okay what's your sister like?" Noire asked.

"She's cute and innocent. She likes cute things, the color pink and dogs especially dogs. You'll see how much when she gets home. She's also really clingy to me." Julio said. "She has this dream to be a model and a action duelist in the future."

"Is she good at dueling?" Neptune asked.

"For her age yeah and she can hold her own against me on a few separate occasions." Julio commented. "But I hold back a lot. Don't tell her that." He added with a warning glare.

"We won't." They said in unison. The rest of the ride continued in silence till they arrived outside of his home and he drove into the garage. Julio turned off his D-Wheel before shutting the garage door. He took off his helmet and shook his head to fix his hair.

"Does that get annoying?" Neptune asked.

"Used to be but I've gotten used to it. Kila sometimes gets jealous at how easy I can fix my hair when she has to do a lot of work to fix it though I don't get it." He said shrugging.

"I can understand that." Noire muttered. Compa nodded in agreement but Julio didn't notice.

"Well let's go." Julio said walking into the house. He smelt something amazing in the kitchen and walked in to find his mom cooking up a storm

"Woah!" Neptune said. "She's moving really fast."

"She's in what I call Hyper Mode. She moves at speeds that she can only obtain when she's in a rush." Julio declared dramatically.

"Oh hi honey! I see you have more guests." His mom said quickly. "I'm almost done with the preparations for the food so you and your friends relax."

"Kay." Julio said simply before heading to the living room with the spirits following.

"You have a nice house." Noire commented.

"Thanks." Julio said as he took off his shoes and after placing them by the door layed down on the couch with a small sigh. "I'm gonna nap for a bit." He yawned.

"Hey you said you'd show us play when we got back." Neptune pointed out.

"Yeah I did but I didn't say right away as soon as we got back. Besides I'm pretty sure you guys are a little tired too." He said in response.

"Now that you mention it." Noire said before they all yawned together. "Okay I guess a short nap is in order."

"Yeah. Those duels tire us out a bit." Neptune noted.

"Yessy. I need some sleep." Compa sighed. The group then noticed Julio was already asleep.

"Jeez he falls asleep quick." IF said in surprise.

"Hey keep in mind during those Darkness Duels he feels real damage. He may hide it but it's clear he's hurting during the duels." Neptune pointed out getting looks of surprise.

"Wow can't believe you picked up on that." Blanc commented.

"What? I can be observant." Neptune complained.

"Yeah but it's not like you show it often." IF pointed out.

"I agree it's quite unlike you." Noire said crossing her arms.

"Whatever I'm napping." Neptune pouted before floating next to Julio and laying down and curling up next to him. She fell asleep almost as fast as Julio did.

"She does know she's sleeping with a boy?" Blanc muttered.

"Well it isn't much to worry about since we're tiny plus Julio doesn't seem like that type of guy. I think we can trust him on this." IF said shrugging.

"You sure we have only known him for not even a week." Noire pointed out.

"His mother seems confident that he wouldn't do anything like that." Compa said.

"Besides like you said we haven't know him for a week." IF added. "We have no right to doubt him yet especially since he's been very nice and helpful to us."

"Good point." Noire conceded. "Alright, it's time to get a little sleep anyway." She said floating over to a recliner. The others followed suit with Blanc heading over to Noire and IF and Compa laying near Julio on the couch and fell asleep.

 **Villain's base.**

"Yo Doku you seen that duelist's dragons yet?" A man with blue hair and eyes asked. They were in what seemed like a commons room and Doku was sitting in a chair eating.

"No but I suggest you cease that taunting tone before I but you in you're place." The teen snapped.

"I'm just curious. It is similar to your monster isn't it?" The man said taking a step back.

"Yes it is. I'll duel him once Lady Vernice realizes you grunts are no match for him." Doku said coldly.

"We'll see about that. I'll be dueling him next." The man said angrily.

"Then I'll watch and see you fail." Doku smirked. The man scowled at that and walked away.

"You really shouldn't antagonize them." A deep voice said and Doku turned around to see Brutus.

"So? They get to big headed sometimes and it's annoying." Doku said in response. "Besides they hate me since I took on all of them and won."

"You should still mind them. They may dislike you but they are still loyal." Brutus pointed out.

"I guess you're right. So how interested are you in that duelist?" Doku questioned.

"He's strong but his deck isn't much different than an average synchro duelist." Brutus answered. "He'll need to develop it more before he can hope to take on the higher ranked members let alone us."

"And even more to take on Lady Vernice." Doku smirked.

"She wants you to observe him one more time. Don't duel him." Brutus said firmly.

"Fine." Doku said walking off. _"Why don't they just let me finish him off now?"_ Unknown to him a blue blob was following him.

 **Julio's home**

"HEY WAKE UP!" Neptune shouted trying to shake Julio awake. "He sleeps heavier than me."

"The only person that sleeps heavier than him is Plutia." Blanc muttered. "And that's saying something."

"Any ideas?" IF asked. Neptune considered getting his alarm like she did yesterday but remembered Julio's scary glare and thought against it.

"Hmm. Let's ask his mother she'll know how to wake him up." Noire said and floated to the kitchen. The others followed and found his mother had finished cooking and was reading a magazine and had a pan in foil on the counter.

"Oh what is it girls?" She asked kindly upon seeing them enter the kitchen.

"We just wanted to know if there is a way to wake Julio up." IF said respectfully.

"Oh there's lots of ways but I suggest you wait because the best way will arrive soon." She said happily. "Oh by the way refer to me as Vanessa and you don't have to be so formal either."

"Okay then Vanessa!" Neptune declared happily causing Vanessa to beam. They heard the door open and Vanessa got to her feet.

"Oh they're here!" She said heading into the living room. The girls followed. They found Vanessa hugging a large man that stood around 6'2 and was well built. He wore a black t-shirt under a blue jacket and wore jeans over a pair of brown boots. His hair resembled Julio's though his eyes were sapphire blue. He essentially looked like an older version of Julio though he was much taller and had more muscle.

"It's good to see you honey." The man laughed before noticing Julio and shaking his head affectionately. "I see he's asleep."

"Yes but don't worry she'll wake him soon." Vanessa said mischievously. At that moment a small girl about ten walked in. She looked like Vanessa mother with long brown hair that was pulled into two pigtails that fell to her waist and sapphire eyes like her Julio's father. She had pale skin and wore a pink jacket over a white shirt. She wore a pink skirt with white leggings and white sneakers. On her head she had dog ears that were fake but very real looking.

"Hi mom!" The girl said happily as she hugged Vanessa

"Oh I missed you my little baby!" Vanessa said in equal happiness as she hugged her. The girl then noticed the spirits.

"Oh hello who are you?" She said cocking her head to the side cutely.

"She's really cute." Neptune muttered.

"We're lucky Vert's not here." Blanc muttered getting nods of agreement.

"I'm Neptune. Nice to meet ya." Neptune said cheerfully as she floated over to the girl with a friendly smile.

"I'm Koneko!" The girl said happily. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm IF." IF said kindly.

"My name's Compa." Compa said sweetly.

"I'm Noire." Noire said politely.

"Blanc." Blanc said simply.

"Who is she speaking to?" Julio's father asked.

"Oh she's speaking to duel spirits that Julio recently got." Vanessa said kindly. "I know it must be sad not being able to see them Isaiah."

"It is but I've come to terms with it." He responded shrugging

"It's nice to meet you all. Now where's Julio?" Koneko said looking around. She heard a snore and looked over the couch to see Julio asleep and smiled widely as she climbed over the couch and jumped on his chest causing Julio yelp in pain. "I missed you!" She said hugging him tightly.

"I did too! Now get the heck off me. I can't breathe!" Julio said causing Koneko's eyes to widen as she hopped off him causing him to gasp.

"I'm sorry." She said said bowing.

"It's alright." Julio said sitting up and rubbing her head between the dog ears causing Koneko to sigh in bliss.

"Well I'm sure you are all hungry." Vanessa said happily.

"You know I am!" Julio declared.

"It's been so long since we've had your cooking. We are more than ready to eat." Isaiah declared.

"Yeah!" Koneko cheered

"Of course you five are welcome as well." Vanessa said turning to girls.

"Thank you." The group said in unison. They followed Vanessa into the kitchen and helped set the table. After that Vanessa went over to the counter and brought the foil covered pan to the table. She removed the foil to reveal a large roast that smelled incredible.

"That looks delicious!" Julio said happily.

"Yeah it does!" Koneko exclaimed. After everyone got served(The spirits getting smaller plates to help with their size) they began to talk.

"So when did you meet these spirits anyways?" Isaiah asked his son who swallowed before speaking.

"A couple days ago actually. I met one and have met more over time and from what they've told me even more are coming." Julio explained.

"Really? What kind of duel monsters are they?" Isaiah asked in curiosity and his sister also looked curious. Julio simply grabbed his D-Tablet and got his deck. He searched his deck and removed the cards before showing them to his father.

"I've never seen these before." Isaiah said in surprise. "Did they just release these?"

"No. I found them when I met them." Julio said surprising him.

"So you have cards that people have absolutely no idea about?" Isaiah asked.  
"Well I was at the duel arena earlier today and a lot of people saw me use them so odds are the dueling network will spread word about me." Julio said and was about to add more when his dad finished for him.

"So you can expect mobs of people trying to question you about it." Isaiah finished. "Have fun with that."

"Thanks." Julio sighed. "Whatever bound to happen eventually." He said taking the cards back and placing them into his deck. Koneko had begun to converse with the girls.

"So my brother is pretty good at dueling huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. I hope to see more of what he can do." Noire said after swallowing a bite.

"You guys seen his dragons yet?" She questioned.

"The three of us have but not Noire and Blanc." IF said gesturing to herself, Neptune and Compa.

"Are they strong?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah! He has a lot of trust in them and they have the same with him. Especially Dark." Koneko said excited. "But he can be pretty scary."

"Really how so?" Noire asked.

"He can get all dark and menacing and be really brutal with how he attacks his opponents. One time he impaled a monster and shook it around." Koneko said shivering. "He's nice though if you're a friend."

"He sounds powerful." Blanc commented.

"You'll see for yourself after all you're apart of my brother's deck and Dark is his ace." Koneko said happily. The group finished the meal and let out content sighs.

"That was good." Neptune sighed. "All I need now is some pudding and it's perfect."

"I bought a few packs yesterday their in the fridge." Julio sighed and she raced to the fridge.

Julio sighed before sitting up. "Well I'm a go to bed and take a shower in the morning." He said and remembered something. "Oh yeah what are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements?"

"Ah yes from the looks of those cards their all female." Isaiah said nodding. "We can't exactly have a bunch of girls sharing your bed with you."

"They can stay in my room! I have a spare mattress and pillows." Koneko brought up before turning to the girls. "If you're fine with it."

"I see no problem with it." Blanc said crossing her arms.

"It would avoid any problems as well." Noire said nodding.

"I don't care so long as I can sleep." Neptune yawned.

"If Nep-Nep is fine with it than I am too." Compa said.

"Alright guess we're sleeping with Koneko." IF said.

"Well you girls have fun. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to play." Julio said walking to his room.

"Okay." They said.

"I can't wait." Neptune said excited before she yawned. "Let's get to sleep too it's been a long day."

"Yeah I agree." IF said suppressing a yawn. "Let's get to sleep." The girls let out sounds of agreement before following Koneko into her room.

 **In Julio's room**

"Well there's already a video of me dueling." Julio sighed to himself. "These comments are really out there." There were one's ranging from curiosity to those calling him out on where Julio got them and of course the perverted ones. "I get they're attractive but jeez."

" _You'll just have to deal with it."_ Dark growled. _"I admit these goddesses are quite powerful but the deck itself is very basic."_

"What do you want from me? I only get these cards when they arrive." Julio huffed. "I don't have a lot to work with."

" _True but you know full well this deck won't go far unless you figure out otherways."_ Dark said causing Julio to sigh.

"Maybe I can check with Histoire." Julio said. "But you're right I need to find a way to get more for this deck. If I don't then it could get me killed."

" _For now sleep. Those duels drain you."_ Dark said before fading away. Julio nodded and switched off his computer and went to his bed where Thump was laying asleep. Julio layed down and pulled the blanket over him before falling asleep.

 **?**

Julio opened his eyes groggily and looked around seeing nothing but whiteness and he shot up shocked.

"Hello?" Julio said causing his voice to echo. "Okay the hell's going on?"

"Can you hear me?" A familiar voice asked. Julio looked down to see a small fairy on a book.

"Histoire?" Julio asked in surprise.

"Yes so it appears you can." She said relieved.

"Where are we?" Julio asked.

"We are in your mind. I needed a way to contact you and this was the best way without wasting too much energy." Histoire explained.

"Okay what do you need me to know?" Julio questioned.

"I will be sending Vert soon she should arrive around twelve in your world." She said. "I also need to inform you it will be difficult to contact you from this point on. It costs too much energy added on the amount to open the portal."

"I understand. I have a quick question actually." Julio said.

"Okay what is it?" She asked ready to answer.

"When Neptune and the others arrived they came with cards. I need to know if it's possible to obtain more because I will need more cards to help support them during duels." He said.

"Hmm. I will look into it but I can't be sure if I'll have an answer." Histoire said after thinking a bit.

"Thank you I appreciate it." Julio said bowing.

"Goodbye." Histoire said as Julio's vision became blurry and the white void disappeared.

 **Morning**

Julio groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before glancing at his alarm clock to see itm was a little past nine AM.

"This early?" He moaned but got out of bed nonetheless. He noticed Thump was looking up at him and rubbed between his ears before filling up his food bowl. Thump squeaked before bouncing to the bowl and chowing down. Julio walked to his drawers and grabbed some clothes for his shower. He was surprised to find IF and Noire already up and currently watching some old duels that were playing.

"You guys are up early." Julio commented.

"I typically get up this early for Guild work and it's become a habit." IF said shrugging.

"It's apart of my routine to get up this early." Noire said glancing at him. "What about you?"

"Normally I sleep in but I got a message from Histoire." He said surprising them.

"Really what is it?" IF asked.

"You should probably wake the others up first because I don't wanna repeat it a lot. Plus I need to shower." Julio said walking off to the bathroom.

"What do you think it is?" IF asked.

"I don't know. But I'm more focused on this duel for now." Noire answered turning back to it revealing the duel to be Yugi vs Kaiba. "It's quite intense."

 **30 minutes later**

After getting up the girls and Julio finished his shower they went into the kitchen where Julio explained his message from Histoire. Koneko was also here. Noire and IF also informed them that Julio and Koneko's parents left early in the morning for work.

"Good Vert's coming soon. We need all the help we can get." Blanc said.

"It's gonna suck knowing we'll be mostly in the dark about what we need to do." IF pointed out.

"Relax. All we have to do is wait for the bad guys to make a move and we'll beat them down to the ground." Neptune said pumping a fist.

"Okay calm down." Julio said. "But you have a point. I'm not that much of a fighter when it comes to hand to hand so trying to infiltrate their base or something is a no no."

"Yeah you don't seem like you'd be of much help outside of a duel." Noire said.

"You know while I agree that's just hurtful." Julio said pouting.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to whip you into shape." Blanc commented.

"Hey I'm in shape! I just can't do anything you guys can do." Julio complained before his D-Tablet rang. He checked who it was and saw it was Dan. He answered it immediately. "Sup?"

"Wow you're up." Dan commented. "I thought I'd have to leave a message but this is good. We're meeting up at my place at around one to discuss strategies and who should join our team."

"Got it. I'll probably be late because another one of those duel spirits will arrive at around twelve and odds are I'll end up dueling one of those guys." Julio said.

"Just don't lose dude." Dan said simply before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Noire asked.

"Dan he also knows about you guys." Julio said simply. "We're gonna be heading to his place at around one."

"Why?" Noire asked.

"Well remember that tournament? We're gonna be going over our strategies and we need to find someone for our last teammate." Julio explained.

"What about Hazel?" Neptune asked.

"No she doesn't like to participate in them." Julio said. "We'll figure it out. We got a month."

"So what now?" IF asked no one in particular.

"Guess I can show you guys how to play." Julio said standing up. "If you guys are up for it."

"Sure!" Neptune said excited.

"Wanna help me out?" Julio asked turning to Koneko.

"Yes!" Koneko said excited.

 **Two hours later**

"Wow I didn't expect there to be so much to this game." Noire said as she looked at the game's early years on Julio's D-Tablet. "I love it's history though."

"The amount of strategy is interesting as well." Blanc said reading a strategy guide.

"I like the monster designs." Compa said looking at images of famous cards.

"Dang it!" Neptune said as she lost a little practice duel against Julio. "Man that was fun."

"You guys have gotten the hang of this really quickly." Julio commented impressed.

"It took me longer to get the hang of it." Koneko said. "I still don't understand everything."

"Well it's not so different then ones we have at home." IF said. "But I admit it's better than any we have back home."

"I wonder if it'll be possible to spread this over in Gamindustri." Compa commented.

"It would certainly become popular." Noire said as she looked at famous duelists. "Wow some of these duelists accomplishments are impressive." Julio glanced at the duelist and realized she was looking at some of the best the game ever offered.

"Yeah those guys are the best duelists out there." Julio commented. Julio glanced at the time and saw Vert would be arriving very soon. "It's almost twelve so I need to prepare myself in the event she flies right into my face."

"It has happened every single time." IF commented.

"Only time it didn't was when Neptune arrived." Julio muttered. He got up and opened the window and was immediately hit in the face by a flying object that knocked him onto the square ground. "Of f***ing course." He groaned as he lay dazed on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Hey no swearing!" Koneko said but turned her attention to the chibi girl sitting on Julio.

"Oh my are you alright?" A mature vice said and Julio opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl with long blonde hair that went to her waist along with dark blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a green and peach-colored dress, with the top being a dark green that has gold lining on it and was sleeveless as well as revealing a considerable portion of her well enormous chest, covered by a veil of sorts. She had a ribbon on her neck, which is red in color, and has detached upper-arm portions of her sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands and more watching boots.

"Yeah. You?" Julio responded as the girl got off him.

"Yes I am. Thank you very much for catching me." The girl said politely.

"No problem. I'm guessing you're Vert?" Julio asked as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"Yes. I'm assuming you are Julio?" Vert responded.

"Yes I am." Julio answered. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Now where is-" She began but was tackled into a hug by Neptune.

"Vert you're here!" Neptune declared happily.

"Good to see you Neptune." Vert said giving her a hug back before letting her go.

"Bout time Vert." Noire said smirking.

"I apologize but unlike you don't have a sister to look after my nation. Thankfully S-Sha returned and agreed to look after Leanbox." Vert explained as the rest of the spirits gathered with her. While they were reuniting Julio took the time to look for the cards. He found them near the window and was surprised to see several of them. One had Vert and a blank synchro monster card that he knew must be Vert's transformed state but the rest were completely blank and there was at least twenty of them.

"Woah this is a lot." Julio said in shock. He studied them curious before a black dome appeared around him and the girls. "Oh come on!"

"Julio Shinku duel me." A cloaked man said outside and Julio growled and grabbed his D-Tablet before hopping out the window into the backyard with the girls following.

"Alright bring it." Julio said as he placed Vert's cards into the deck and slipped the blank cards in his pocket. He'd worry about them later.

"What is happening?" Vert demanded.

"These are the bad guys and they challenged Julio to a Darkness Duel so now he has to win or he'll die." Noire explained scaring Koneko.

"WHAT?" She yelled in fear. "Big bro don't lose!"

"I won't." Julio said as he drew his cards with the man doing the same.

"DUEL!" The two shouted.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1_

"I'll go first." Julio said as he studied his hand. He could go big but he decided against it. "I set a card face down and summon Command Knight!" The knight appeared and flicked her hair over her shoulder before drawing her sword. "That's it for me."

 _Command Knight  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1900_

 _Level: 4 Fire_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3_

 _? LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1_

 _Turn 2_

"I draw!" The man declared. "I activate the spell card double summon!" The man declared. "I can now normal summon twice!"

 _Double Summon  
Spell/Normal_

"I summon Krebons and Telekinetic Shocker!" The man declared summoning two monsters. The first was a robot man in a purple and orange outfit with a strange smile and green numbers around him and the other was a man in a red hazmat suit with a visor and green lightning surrounding him.

 _Krebons  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 400  
Level: 2 Dark  
Psychic/Tuner/Effect_

 _Telekinetic Shocker  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 700  
Level: 4 Earth  
Psychic/Effect_

"Oh great." Julio muttered knowing what's coming.

"I tune my level four Telekinetic Shocker with my level two Krebons!" The man declared. Krebons turned into two rings which surrounded Telekinetic Soldier and turned him into four stars before a green light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon! Psychic Nightmare!" A blue demon like monster green hair appeared. It had two large wings and electricity flowed around it's body. It let out a savage roar and glared down at Julio.

 _Psychic Nightmare  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800_

 _Level: 6 Wind  
Psychic/Synchro/Effect_

"Why do I go up against the scary stuff a lot?" Command Knight muttered to herself.

"I activate it's effect with it I can pick one card in you're hand and guess what it is and if I'm right Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 ATK till your next end phase." The man said smirking. "I pick the middle card and i'll guess that it's a spell card."

"You guessed right." Julio said revealing it to be Reinforcement of the Army.

"Now Nightmare's ATK rises." The monster roared as a green aura surrounded it powering it up.

 _Psychic Nightmare  
ATK: 2400+1000= 3400_

"Battle! I attack Command Knight with Psychic Nightmare!" The man declared and the monster fired several bolts of electricity.

"Trap activate! Card Defense!" Julio said activating the card. "I send a card from my hand and negate the attack." Julio discarded his card and several more appeared and stopped the lightning in it's tracks. "In addition I can draw a card!" Julio drew his card and smirked. "I drew Maker Compa so I can special summon her!"

 _Card Defense  
Trap/Normal_

"I'll do my best." Compa said as she turned into her full height and drew her syringe causing Koneko to yelp. A red glow surrounded Compa due to Command Knight's effect.

 _Maker Compa  
ATK: 2000+400= 2400 DEF: 1000  
Level: 5 Light  
Warrior/Effect_

"I set a card and end my turn." The man said setting his face down.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 2  
Turn 3_

"My turn draw!" Julio declared. "I activate Reinforcement of the Army with it I can ad a level four or lower Warrior monster to my hand from my deck. I'll add Dark Blade to my hand and next I'll summon him." The knight appeared beside Command Knight and drew hs swords as a red glow surrounded him.

 _Dark Blade  
ATK: 1800+400= 2200 DEF: 1500_

 _Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Normal_

"I activate my spell card Riryoku with it I can cut your monster's attack in half and give it to my monster!" Julio said activating the spell. "I'll give it to Compa!" A orb of light shot through Psychic Nightmare and went into Compa raising her strength.

 _Psychic Nightmare  
ATK: 3400/2= 1700_

 _Maker Compa  
ATK: 2400+1700=4100_

"Alright if this attack goes through Julio's got this!" Neptune cheered. Noire however noticed the man looked unconcerned.

"The man doesn't look concerned though." Vert said saying what Noire was thinking.

"I attack Psychic Nightmare with Maker Compa." Julio said and before Compa could attack the man activated his trap.

"Go Zero Gravity!" The trap showed several armored soldiers being lifted into the air. The gravity in the area increased and forced all the monsters onto the ground.

 _Zero Gravity  
Trap/Normal_

"This trap changes the battle positions of all monsters to either ATK or DEF depending on their current mode. Since all the monsters on the field are in ATK mode they go to DEF." The man said smirking.

"I set one card face down and that's it for me." Julio said.

 _Maker Compa  
ATK: 4100-1700= 2400_

 _Psychic Nightmare  
ATK: 1700+1700= 3400  
ATK: 3400-1000= 2400_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 0  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1  
Turn 4_

"I draw! I'll switch Psychic Nightmare to ATK mode." He said switching it back to ATK causing it to roar. "I'll attack Maker Compa with him next!" The man declared as the monster sent electricity toward her. Just before it could a small brown furry monster appeared and took the hit for her. "What?"

"Remember that card I sent to the grave?" Julio said as a card came out of the graveyard. He grabbed it and turned it around to reveal a monster named Relinkuriboh. "I sent this little guy to the grave and his ability is that should a monster I control be destroyed by battle I can remove him from play instead."

"Thank you !" Compa said happily.

 _Relinkuriboh  
ATK: 300 DEF: 200  
Level: 1 Dark  
Fiend/Effect_

"I set a card and end my turn." The man said unfazed.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 0+1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 2  
Turn 5_

"I draw!" Julio declared. "I think it's time to bring ya out buddy. I use my level four Command Knight and level four Dark Blade to build the overlay network!" The familiar portal appeared and the two knights turned into orbs of light that flew into the portal causing lightning to flash. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with it's treacherous fangs! Now descend! Xyz summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark appeared from the portal and roared.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Rank: 4 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

 _Maker Compa  
ATK: 2400-400= 2000_

Nearby Doku watched the duel and stared at Dark before pulling out a card.

"So this is his dragon...I feel a desire to fight this duelist...And I know you do to." He muttered to the card. "But I'll wait and see what it can do." A blue blob was also watching the duel in curiosity but it went unnoticed.

"This dragon's aura is intimidating." Vert muttered. "It's a good thing it's on our side."

"It's entirely different to see it in person." Neptune muttered.

"This is his dragon? Not gonna lie I'm a bit scared." Noire muttered.

"KICK HIS BUTT DARK!" Koneko cheered. Dark turned his head to her and nodded before turning his attention back to the duel.

"I switch Compa to attack mode and activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By removing two overlay units from him I can target one monster you control and cut it's ATK points in half and add that amount to Dark Rebellion!" Julio yelled as Dark spread it's wings and charged electricity before sending it to Psychic Nightmare cutting it's ATK in half weakening it. "Treason Discharge!"

 _Psychic Nightmare  
ATK: 2400/2= 1200_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500+1200= 3700  
OVU: 2-2= 0_

"I activate my trap! Threatening Roar!" The man said quickly. A terrifying roar forced Dark and Compa to freeze.

 _Threatening Roar  
Trap/Normal_

"I set a card and end my turn." Julio said.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 0  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1_

 _Turn 6_

"I draw!" The man said before smirking. "I summon my tuner monster Psychic Commander!" A man in a tank that hover appeared and gave a small salute.

 _Psychic Commander  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 800  
Level: 3 Earth  
Psychic/Tuner/Effect_

"Now it's time for another tuning!" The man declared. "I tune my level six Psychic Nightmare with my level three Psychic Commander." The Psychic Commander turned into three rings that surrounded Psychic Nightmare turning him into stars before a light shot through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Come forth ! Hyper Psychic Blaster!" A monster with white armor and gold highlights and two large blasters one black and one white and it gave off an enormous amount of power.

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Level: 9 Earth  
Psychic/Synchro/Effect_

"I now activate my equip magic Psychic Blade!" The spell showed a growing green blade. "I can equip this to a monster and pay up to 2000 life points and it increases that monster's ATK by that much. I'll pay 2000!" Hyper Psychic Blaster lost it's left blaster but it was replaced by a glowing green blade.

 _Psychic Blade  
Spell/Equip_

 _? LP: 4000-2000= 2000_

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster  
ATK: 3000+2000= 5000_

"Well that's concerning." Julio commented.

"I don't think this is the time to joke." Noire yelled. The others nodded.

"I'm trying to keep the situation light!" Julio complained. "But yeah bad joke but I'm sticking by it."

"You done?" The man deadpanned.

"Oh yeah sorry dude carry on." Julio said apologetically.

"It's alright." He said shrugging. "Now I activate the spell Block Attack! I'll switch Dark Rebellion ro defense mode." The card showed a man in armor with a white X on him. Dark growled and tried to resist but was forced onto it's knees.

 _Block Attack  
Spell/Normal_

"Little heads up Blaster can do piercing damage." The man said smirking.

"Like I said...Concerning." Julio commented. Everyone sighed. "Don't worry I'll live this turn."

"True but you're getting hit hard." The man pointed out. "Hyper Psychic Blaster wipe out Dark Rebellion!" The monster raised his blaster and fired a green beam that Dark Rebellion tried to endure but was obliterated by the attack and continued towards Julio.

"Trap card activate Defense Draw! I negate the damage dealt by the battle." Julio declared as a dome of energy appeared around him and blocked the oncoming beam. "I can also draw a card." He said drawing the card. _"Sorry Dark."_ Julio thought to himself.

 _Defense Draw  
Trap/Normal_

"That's good for you but Hyper Psychic Blaster has another effect. When he battles opponent's monster and it's DEF is lower than it's ATK I gain the difference in life points." The man said as a green glow appeared around him.

 _? LP: 2000+3000= 5000_

"Oh...Damn." Julio commented. "This is gonna be rough."

"I end my turn." The man said smirking.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 1  
? LP: 5000 Hand: 0  
Turn 7_

"I draw." Julio said. He glanced at the card and smiled. "I activate the spell Pot of Greed. I'll be drawing two." Julio drew his two cards and frowned.

 _Pot of Greed  
Spell/Normal_

" _Not much to help out in taking it out. I can stall for a bit though."_ Julio thought to himself. "I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" Several glowing swords shot from the sky and surrounded the man and his field. "With it you can't attack for three of your turns."

 _Swords of Revealing Light  
Spell/Normal_

"I set a card and that's it for me." Julio said setting the card.

"Is stalling all he can do for now?" IF asked.

"Yeah but he has three turns to draw what he needs." Koneko replied. "That's assuming the guy doesn't bypass them."

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 1  
? LP: 5000 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 8  
_ _SRL: 3_

"I draw." The man said and glanced at the card before setting it. "I set a card and end my turn."

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 1+1  
? LP: 5000 Hand: 0  
Turn 9  
_ _SRL: 2_

"I draw." Julio said glancing at the card. "I summon Marauding Captain and end my turn." The warrior appeared and drew his sword defensively.

 _Marauding Captain  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 400  
Level: 3 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"This is making me nervous." Compa muttered since the quietness of the situation underved her.

"Relax. Being worried won't help the situation. Just have faith in our duelist." Marauding Captain informed her in a calm tone.

"Yessy." Compa said still worried but relaxed a bit.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 8  
SRL: 2_

"I draw." The man said before playing a face down. "I activate the trap card Psychic Overload!" The card showed a large winged demon monster shooting beams from it's body like it was being overwhelmed. "I can return three Psychic-Type monsters in the grave to my deck. I return Krebons, Psychic Commander and Telekinetic Shocker to the deck." He placed the cards into his deck and it shuffled. "Then I draw two!" The man drew his cards and shrugged. "Nothing to help with the situation right now."

 _Psychic Overload  
Trap/Normal_

"But I can activate Thunder Short! With it you take 400 points of damage for all monsters you control so that's 800!" The man said as electricity rained down and struck him causing Julio to fall to a knee with a grunt of pain.

 _Julio LP: 4000-800= 3200_

"I set a card face down and that's it for me." The man said.

 _Julio LP: 3200 Hand: 1+1  
? LP: 5000 Hand: 1  
Turn 9  
SRL: 1_

"I draw." Julio said and noticed it was Vert. _"Alright that's good for later but not right now."_ He thought to himself. "I end my turn."

"Another turn of doing nothing good huh?" The man said smirking.

"Hey for all you know I could draw just what I need next turn." Julio shot back.

"Oh I'm aware." The man said unconcerned. "But it's my turn."

 _Julio LP: 3200: Hand: 2  
? LP: 5000 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 10  
SRL: 1_

"I draw." The man said and smirked. "I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Psychic Nightmare!" A portal appeared and the monster roared as it rose from it.

 _Monster Reborn  
Spell/Normal_

"With that I end my turn." The swords surrounding his field disappeared. "And there goes the swords."

 _Julio LP: 3200 Hand: 2+1  
? LP: 5000 Hand: 1  
Turn 11_

"It's my turn." Julio said placing his hand on his deck. _"Come on…"_ He thought to himself as he drew his card. He glanced at it and frowned since it wasn't what he needed but it would help. "I summon my other Command Knight." Julio said and the knight appeared. "This increases all my Warrior-Type monster's ATK by 400." A red glow surrounded Marauding Captain and Compa.

 _Maker Compa  
ATK: 2000+400= 2400_

 _Command Knight_

 _ATK: 1200+400= 1600_

 _Marauding Captain  
ATK: 1200+400= 1600_

"I then set a card and end my turn." Julio said narrowing his eyes.

 _Julio LP: 3200 Hand: 1  
? LP: 5000 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 12_

"I draw." The man said smirking. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon." The spell showed a large vortex of wind and lightning going through it. "I can destroy spell/trap you control." The man said grinning. "I'll destroy the card you just set down!" The wind shot forward and destroying the face down. "Now Hyper Psychic Blaster! Wipe out his Marauding Captain and end the duel!" It fired a beam that was close to engulfing Marauding Captain but Julio was ready.

"Trap activate Nutrient Z!" Julio declared. The trap showed a bottle with the number 4000 on it and had a strange cap with a skull and bat wings. "If I would take more than 2000 points of battle damage I automatically gain 4000 first!" A glow appeared around Julio raising his life and the beam engulfed Marauding Captain destroying him.

 _Julio LP: 3200+4000= 7200-3400= 3800_

"Sorry Marauding Captain." Julio muttered.

"Smart move. I'd attack but I can't attack your Command Knight due to it's effect and Psychic Nightmare and Maker Compa are equal so I'll end my turn with a face down." The man said crossing his arms as the card appeared.

 _Julio LP: 3800 Hand: 1+1  
? LP: 5000 Hand: 0  
Turn 13_

"My turn." Julio said closing his eyes. _"It depends on this draw."_ He thought to himself. "DRAW!" He declared opening his eyes as he drew the card. He glanced at the card and smirked. "Hey Vert ready to show off what you can do?" Julio asked with a grin.

"No need to ask. I'll lend you my strength." Vert said with a smirk.

"I'll start things off my summoning CPU Vert!" Julio said placing her on the disk and Vert moved to the field turning to her full height of 5'3 and stretching before drawing a spear. "Next her effect activates when she's summoned she destroys one spell/trap on you're field and you can't activate anything in response! Take out the one he just set!" Julio declared and she flung her spear through the card shattering it. The spear shot back to her hand and Vert smiled at her success.

 _CPU Vert  
ATK: 1300+400= 1700 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Wind  
Warrior/Effect_

"Next I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity! With it we draw till we have six cards in our hand." Julio said drawing six cards and the man did the same. "Next since I have a Maker or CPU monster on the field I can special summon my Share Crystal from my hand!" The blue crystal appeared and a white glow came from Julio's extra deck.

 _Card of Sanctity  
Spell/Normal_

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 3 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

"Now it's time for a little tuning!" Julio declared. "I tune my level four CPU Vert with my level three Share Crystal!" The crystal turned into three rings that surrounded Vert turning her into stars. "Goddess of the land of green pastures! Come forth and strike your foes with unmatched speed! Synchro Summon! Level 7! CPU Green Heart!" A light shot through the rings and a beautiful woman with long green hair in a ponytail and purple eyes appeared. She wore a white body suit like the other CPUs but hers was much more revealing exposing her stomach and her breasts which seemed to have gotten bigger than they were before. Her sleeves were unattached and she wore gauntlets like the other CPUs. She drew a large spear and readied it.

"It feels good to be in my transformed state." Vert said with a smile. She then noticed Julio was staring at her though he was unaware and smirked at him. "I see you looking at me like that." This caused Julio's eyes to widen and shake his head to clear his mind his face bright red

"Sorry." Julio apologized.

"It's quite alright. It happens often." Vert said smiling gently. "But now is the time to focus on the situation at hand."

"Of course he stares at her." Blanc sighed used to it.

"Can't blame him. He is a dude after all." Neptune said nonchalantly.

"Vert's so pretty!" Koneko said in awe.

"Why thank you." Vert said with a warm smile to Koneko before turning towards her opponent.

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800  
Level: 7 Wind  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Alright Share Crysta's effect activates since I used it for the synchro summon of a CPU monster I can draw a card!" Julio drawing his card. "Next CPU Green Heart's effect. Since I used CPU Vert as the synchro material she gains 300 ATK till the end of the turn and so long as she's on the field she can attack all monsters you control once. Plus Command Knight raises her ATK by another 400 points!"

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2200+300= 2500+400= 2900_

"I then activate her other effect! By revealing a card in my hand I can negate a card's effect that matches the revealed cards type. I reveal the spell card Necromancy and I'll negate Psychic Blade!" Vert summoned a spear and fired it through the blade in Hyper Psychic Blaster's hand causing it to crack and lose it's glow. "She has another effect as well. I reveal my trap Negate Attack and target your face down. It's flipped face up and if it's the same type of card you can't activate it till my next end phase." The card was flipped over revealing a Negate Attack. "It's a trap so you can't activate it till the end phase.

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster  
ATK: 5000-2000= 3000_

"Then I set a card and activate Card Destruction!" The spell showed a hand reaching out for cards falling from his hand. "With it we discard cards all cards in our hands and draw the same amount we lost." Julio discarded his hand and rew four more cards while the man drew six again.

 _Card Destruction  
Spell/Normal_

"What's the point to this?" The man questioned.

"Oh don't worry I'm about to show you!" Julio grinned. "I activate the card I set Necromancy!" The spell showed a cloaked man standing on a hill with the moon behind him resurrecting the dead. "With it I can select up to four monsters in your grave and special summon them to your field in face-up DEF position. I'll bring back three of your monsters." A beam of energy shot toward the man's duel disk and caused three lights to shoot from the man's grave. On the field three monsters appeared with one being Krebons and another a Psychic Commander and the final a small girl in brown and white robes carrying a scepter.

 _Necromancy  
Spell/Normal_

 _Esper Girl  
ATK: 500 DEF: 300  
Level: 2 Earth  
Psychic/Tuner/Effect_

"Why would you do this?" The man said shocked. Nearby Doku smirked at the display.

"Well he's done for." Doku said in an amused tone. "This guy's quite the duelist."

"You see Necromancy has an additional effect. When a monster special summoned by this effect is destroyed all monsters you control lose 600 ATK. And little reminder Vert can attack all monsters you control once."

"What?" The man said in shock. "No way!"

"Yes way! I activate the spell card Rush Recklessly! With it I can increase Vert's ATK points by 700!" A red glow surrounded Vert and she felt a desire to attack.

 _Rush Recklessly  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2900+700= 3600_

"Vert take out all his DEF position monsters first!" Julio declared.

"Right away!" Vert shot forward at speeds they could barely keep up with and sliced through the three monsters quickly destroying them with several slices causing a purple aura to surround Psychic Nightmare and Hyper Psychic Blaster weakening them.

 _Hyper Psychic Blaster  
ATK: 3000-600 x 3= 1200_

 _Psychic Nightmare  
ATK: 2400-600 x 3= 600_

"Vert take out Psychic Nightmare!" Julio shouted. Vert spun her spear in her hands and shot forward and unleashed several thrusts into it before slashing it causing the monster to explode. The man yelled out in pain as his life points drained down significantly.

 _? LP: 5000-3000= 2000_

"Now Vert end this guy!" Julio shouted. Vert spun her spear in her hands once more and summoned a glyph.

"Take this! Sylhet Spear!" A spear shot through the glyph and impaled Hyper Psychic Blaster causing it to fall to it's knees before exploding. The force of it sent the man flying back hard enough that he fell unconscious.

 _? LP: 2000-2800= 0_

 _Julio Wins_

"This is the power of Leanbox's CPU!" Vert said proudly.

"That was awesome!" Julio said with stars in his eyes. "You were so fast I could barely keep track of it."

"Why thank you now I suggest you deal with this man." Vert said eying the unconscious guy.

"Oh right!" Julio said but before he could a guy wearing a purple cloak and mask appeared in front of him. "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"Can't have you capturing my comrade." The guy said simply. His voice was distorted hiding his real voice. "I will duel to stop you."

"Then let's duel!" Julio snapped.

"Very well." The guy said extending his duel disc which had a purple sword like feel to it. Vert turned back to her chibi form with Compa doing the same and they both moved back moved back sensing a dark feeling between the two of them.

"Do you feel that?" Very asked her friends.

"Yeah it's dark and almost evil." Noire said with a slight shiver. Neptune and Blanc nodded in agreement.

"Yessy. It's scary." Compa shivered.

"It's weird. Julio seems more aggressive." IF muttered in worry.

"Yeah my big brother doesn't get like this a lot." Koneko stated.

"Duel!" The two declared.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1_

"I'll go first." The guy said. "I summon my Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio." A plant resembling a scorpion appeared on his field.

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 800  
Level: 3 Dark  
Plant/Effect_

"Next I activate it's effect with it I can hand a monster from my hand in order to special summon a Predaplant monster to my field." He said sending a card from his hand to the grave. "I'll special summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra." A large snake like plant appeared and growled. "Next with it's effect since I special summoned it via the effect of a Predaplant monsterI can add one Polymerization or Fusion spell card to my hand. I'll add Polymerization." He said as his deck ejected the spell.

 _Predaplant Darlington Cobra  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500  
Level: 3 Dark  
Plant/Effect_

"I end my turn with a face down." He said setting the card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 3  
Turn 3_

"I draw!" Julio said and winced at a headache but ignored it. "First I activate Double Summon! I'll summon Command Knight and Dark Blade." The two knights appeared. "Next I build the overlay network!" The portal opened and the two knights went into it. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with it's treacherous fangs! Now descend! Xyz summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark appeared once again and roared more ferocious than usual.

"Even Dark is angrier than usual." Koneko muttered.

"Now that's what I wanted to see!" The guy said excited. "I activated my trap Threatening Roar however since I've seen what it can do."

"Fine I set a card and end my turn." Julio growled.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1  
Turn 4_

"I draw!" The guy said. "You showed me yours so now I'll show you my own dragon! I activate Polymerization!" He declared as a swirling vortex appeared above him. "I'll fuse my two monsters on the field!" The two monsters floated into the vortex and disappeared. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" A purple and acid green dragon with blue highlights appeared with a snarl. It had two tails with mouths on them that dripped with drool. It had several orbs around it's body some yellow and others red.

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000  
Level: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Fusion/Effect_

Julio let out a grunt of pain as his head ached and his heart thumped rapidly. The guy did the same but he almost seemed to enjoy it. The two dragons roared in rage at each other and paced their side of the field.

"Woah those two seem really similar!" Neptune said in shock. "Except there's something more terrifying about that plant looking one." The others nodded in agreement slightly intimidated by the aura of power the two dragons gave off.

" _My head! What's going on?"_ Julio said. _"Wait this happened before against…"_

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates when I fusion summon him to the field I can have him gain the effect of all special summoned monster on the field until the end phase so he gains Dark Rebellion's ATK!" The dragon roared in rage as a violet aura surrounded it and it's strength increased.

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon  
ATK: 2800+2500= 5300_

"I attack Dark Rebellion with Starving Venom!" He declared excited and the dragon roared before several tendrils shot from its body that glowed red before firing a large green laser at Darkt. Julio shook his head and played his trap.

"Go Negate Attack!" Julio said revealing the trap which sent a vortex that blocked the attack.

"Fine I en-" The guy began before he noticed that his ally had awoken and disappeared. "Actually it's time I take my leave. I activate Violet Flash!" The card sent off a bright violet light that blinded the group and when it cleared he was gone.

"What the hell?! He just bailed!" Julio said clearly unhappy about the situation.

"Umm Julio Are you okay?" He heard and noticed they were giving him slightly frightened looks.

"What?" Julio asked. "I'm fine."

"You just seem really angry is all." IF said and Julio took a deep breath.

"I'm fine just annoyed." Julio said much calmer. He glanced at his D-Tablet and saw the time to his shock it was almost one. "Oh crap we have to be at Dan's place soon!" Julio sprinted to the house and though the girls looked like they wanted to continue the talk sprinted after him. They'd talk more about it later. Julio ran into his house and grabbed his jacket before heading to the garage where the girls were waiting.

"Koneko what are you doing?" Julio asked.

"I'm going with you. It's been a while since I saw Kila and Dan so I wanna go." Koneko said and had a determined look on her face.

"Fine. I know if i tried to stop you you'd just do the puppy eyes and I'd break immediately." Julio said opening the garage. "Just hang on guys there isn't a lot of room."

"Noted." Noire commented. It was difficult but they managed to fit. Koneko sat on his lap while the CPUs and Makers spread out. Noire and Blanc sat on Koneko' lap while Neptune took her spot in Julio's jacket pocket. Vert had to sit in Julio's other pocket while IF and Compa had to sit in the cupholder. It wasn't very comfortable but luckily Dan's place wasn't too far. The group took off unaware a blue blob had managed to store itself in Julio's side compartment.

 **AN: So first off sorry for the long wait. I unfortunately got the flu and t left me with very little energy and motivation to write. But I'm good now and feeling much better and returned with the longest chapter I've written on this and my other main story. So let's get right to the reviews.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Already answered your questions but thanks for the review again**

 **Guest Quest: Thanks for the review.**

 **1\. Glad you like it and I decided to take your advice and tried a psychic deck since if I recall it had very little use in the anime.**

 **2\. In my fic they used to be rare but were eventually mass produced and nerfed heavily. For example there's no they can only be destroyed in battle by another Number monster effect. This also applies to certain cards like Blue-Eyes but cards like that only got limited release and are very rare.**

 **3\. I have a lot of ideas for Iris Heart. I do have something planned where Julio goes berserk and Iris Heart will help massively with getting his anger out.**

 **4\. Doku as you can see is the user of Starving Venom and whether he'd work with the protagonists remains to be seen but I do plan on making him a bit more complex which will be seen in the future. Also I'm using the anime effect for Starving Venom because I want to make it even deadlier than it is officially.**

 **5\. I have something planned for Zarc and as for the CPUs I have a few ideas for the whole ultimate CPU monster but that is a well into the future. There will be more tuners in the future and I have a few fun things planned for when the CPU Candidates make their appearance.**

 **6\. I like the change to the spell. It works and I do like that it has a chance of not working.**

 **Kamencolin: Good to know and thanks for the review.**

 **Guest: I do have a ritual monster planned but I'm not sure about what it'll do. I do have a few combinations like Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing in mind but it's still in development. Good to hear your opinion on the idea also thanks for the review.**

 **El Hunter: Thank you for the review and although I already answered your questions I'll go ahead and answer them here since they're important. Once again Link summoning is not gonna appear and I have a few Pendulum decks in mind and I have a few custom Pendulum cards ready for Julio to use. I do like the idea of skills but I'll think more about it. Thanks for your input on the Deck Masters idea.  
Now that the reviews are done I do have a little list of decks I have plans to use.**

 **Decks I plan to use:**

 **Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes**

 **DDD**

 **Magnet Warriors**

 **Dark Magician/Magician Girls**

 **Kaiju**

 **Toon**

 **Koa'ki Meiru**

 **Six Samurai**

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **Ancient Gear**

 **Alien**

 **Now it's worth mentioning that I have a lot more planned but these will be used by major characters and will give Julio a major fight when he duels against them. I will also make a few custom cards for certain decks.**

 **Next I have a little timeline for things to come.**

 **Chapters 8-10: Rival Duels. I will be using these chapters to establish what Julio's friends can do as duelists and their decks.**

 **Chapter 11: Card Guide. I'll be doing this so you can have an easier way to view my cards without looking through the chapters.**

 **Chapter 12: New Deck. Yep in this chapter Julio's deck will expand and get more support as seen by those blank cards he received this chapter. At first I planned to put in the other canon makers but I decided I wanted to make new characters entirely because I decided I'd have more fun with it that way.**

 **That's it for now when it comes to this.**

 **Now for Vert's card effects.**

 **CPU Vert**

 **Level 4 Wind attribute ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **If this card is normal or special summoned you can target a spell/trap your opponent controls, and destroy it(They cannot activate cards effects in response). If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect add 1 Share Crystal to your hand from from you're deck or graveyard.**

 **CPU Green Heart**

 **Level 7 Wind attribute ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800**

 **Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

 **Requirements: One Share Crystal + one or more CPU or Maker monsters**

 **If you used CPU Vert as a synchro material this card gains 300 ATK till the end phase and can attack all monsters your opponent controls once(It cannot attack directly). You can reveal one card in you're hand and target a face-up card your opponent controls and negate the effect till the end phase. You can reveal one spell/trap in your hand and target one face down spell/trap your opponent controls and flip it face up and if it matches the card type it's flipped face down and cannot be activated till your next end phase. If this card is sent to the graveyard you can add 1 Share Crystal or CPU or Maker monster from your graveyard to your hand.**

 **So what do you think? Too much? Needs more? Leave what you think in a review.**

 **Nothing else to say so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that Julio should go up against than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not.**

 **Next Chapter: Treacherous Fangs Vs Wings of Light.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:Treacherous Fangs Vs Wings of Light**

 **AN: Hey guys back with the next chapter and I'm a bit proud of this duel turned out definitely the best one yet in my opinion and I hope you guys like it. I also have a little announcement I want to make at the end of this chapter.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations_ **  
**Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

The group pulled in front of Dan's house and Julio switched off his D-Wheel and took off his helmet and shaking his head to fix his hair. Koneko hopped off and stretched before removing her helmet. The girls floated off the bike with Neptune and Vert getting out of Julio's pockets.

"Well we're here." Julio said placing his helmet on his bike. The blue blob from before quietly got out of the small compartment and hid in a bush without them noticing.

"He has a nice house." Blanc commented.

"I agree." Noire said as they went to the door and Julio rung the doorbell. Almost immediately it was opened by Dan.

"Good you made it on time." He said and Julio rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I didn't even take that long." He said as he and his friends walked into the living room where Kila and Hazel were waiting. "Hey."

"We heard you got into another one of those duels but it looks like you're fine." Hazel said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I'm good. It was close but I pulled through." Julio said taking a seat. "Also we have a new friend." He said gesturing to Vert.

"Hello, my name's Vert." Vert said sitting down on the arm of Julio seat. At that moment Koneko jumped at Kila and tackled her off her seat.

"KILA! I MISSED YOU!" Koneko yelled happily.

"I missed you two now can you please get off me?" Kila gasped in pain. Koneko hopped off her and Kila stood up rubbing her shoulder. "Jeez be more careful would ya?"

"Sorry." Koneko said rubbing her head.

"Anyways Dan since you haven't met them these four arrived recently." Julio said getting to the newer arrivals.

"I'm Noire." Noire said proudly.

"Blanc." Blanc said simply.

"Name's IF." IF said politely.

"It's nice to meet you all." Dan said before turning to Julio.

"Anyway back to why you called me over. Any ideas who could be our fourth team member?" Julio said changing the subject.

"I thought of Hazel but I forgot she doesn't like participating in tournament." Dan admitted.

"Yeah sorry." Hazel apologized.

"It's fine." Julio replied. "We still got time to find somebody that can take the last spot."

"Alright so let's talk about who handles what then." Kila said. "For riding duels, it goes without saying that Julio is the best here."

"I agree Julio can handle those rounds." Dan said in agreement. "For normal duels, we can alternate between who deals with those and for action duels you're our best Kila."  
"We still have to take into consideration tag duels. Who out of us will be the best team?" Julio pointed out.

"So far me and you since you've gotten those new synchro monsters." Dan replied. "Speaking of which how has your deck come along?"

"Honestly...Not that good. The monsters are powerful but I only have one option to bring them out." Julio explained. "I'll need to find a way to get more cards to improve my deck but till then I'm stuck with a basic synchro deck with a couple xyz monsters."

"Oh!" Vert spoke up. "I nearly forgot Histoire had a message for you."

"Does it involve these?" Julio asked taking out the blank cards.

"Yes. According to her, those cards will eventually turn into actual cards in time." Vert explained. "When they do appear they will fit well and synergize with us."

"Good to know. But how long?" Kila asked.

"According to her three days." Vert said causing Neptune to sigh.

"Always three with her." Neptune muttered and the others sighed in agreement.

"Well till then let's test them out more." Dan said rising up. "Julio I want to see first hand how strong they are in a duel."

"Are you challenging me?" Julio grinned. "Fine, I've been wanting another round anyway."

"Wait we're dueling Dan?" Neptune said in surprise.

"This is actually a good idea. I've been curious about what are new allies can bring to the table." Noire said.  
"I agree. Seeing what they all can do would be fun." Vert said.

"Just try not to hurt each other." Compa said.

"I doubt they will Compa." IF said reassuringly. They then followed the two out the back door into a large backyard. Julio and Dan took out their decks and handed them to each other to shuffle.

"What are they doing?" IF asked.

"Shuffling each other's decks. They do it as a sign of respect so you definitely won't see them do it against any o0f those cloaked guys." Kila answered. The two finished and placed their decks into their D-Tablet before walking to opposite ends of the backyard.

"Shockwave level B?" Julio asked and Dan nodded as they set it to that level.

"Shockwave damage?" Vert asked curious.

"Yeah, there are three levels. C is the lowest where there's next to no pressure at all. B is medium with some pressure on the duelist's body and A being the highest so a lot of pressure is put on the duelist. It adds more realism to the duels." Kila explained.

"This is pretty advanced stuff." Noire commented.

"Nepgear made some stuff like that once but it ended up being a bit too much on the person she tested it on and the lowest level was somehow worse than the highest level." Neptune said.

"Yeah, she has a lot of hits and misses with her little devices." IF muttered.

 **In Neptune's World**

"Achoo!" A girl that looked like an older version of Neptune sneezed startling the girl next to her that looked like a younger Noire.

"You okay Nepgear?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Uni I just got the feeling someone's talking about me." Nepgear said. Uni shrugged before returning to her work.

 **Back to the duel**

"I challenged you so you can take the first move." Dan said as he drew five cards and Julio did the same.

"Thanks just hope you don't regret it." Julio said smirking. They activated their duel disks with Dan's being a dark green color.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two declared.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Dan LP: 4000 Hand: 1  
Turn 1_

"I'll start things off by setting a monster and activating Shard of Greed." The spell showed a broken Pot of Greed but with tendrils coming off it. "I'll set a card and that's it for me."

 _Shard of Greed  
Spell/Continuous_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2  
Dan LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
Turn 2_

"I draw. I activate the spell card Speed Draw! Since I control no cards I can draw two cards but I need to send a Speedroid monster from my hand to the grave. I send my Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to the grave." He said drawing his cards and sending named card to the grave. "Next I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo!" A large robotic yoyo appeared with spikes on its discs and crackled with electricity. "Via its effect, I can special summon a level three or lower Speedroid monster in my grave I'll special summon the Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice I sent to the grave!" A yellow dice with a giant red eye on one side and glowing red orbs circling it appeared.

 _Speed Draw  
Spell/Normal_

 _Speedroid Double Yoyo  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400_

 _Level: 4 Wind  
Machine/Effect_

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice  
ATK: 100 DEF: 100  
Level: 1 Wind  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"Looks like he's going for a synchro summon." Noire observed.

"You're right Noire. I tune my level four Double Yoyo with my level one Red-eyed Dice." Dan declared causing the dice to turn into one ring that surrounded Double Yoyo turning him into stars before a pillar of light shot through the ring. "Synchro summon! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" A large monster with the lower body of an enormous blade like vehicle and wielding two swords.

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000  
Level: 5 Wind  
Machine/Synchro/Effect_

"Geez, that thing is pointy!" Neptune said in shock.

"And it seems powerful too." Vert said with interest.

"Ge-Ge would like to see this." Compa commented

 **In Neptune's world**

"Achoo!" Nepgear sneezed again.

"Nepgear are you getting sick?" Uni asked.

"No Uni I feel fine I just feel got the feeling I'm missing something cool." Nepgear said with a look of deep thought.

 **Back to the duel**

"Yeah, she'd be all over that thing." IF said with a smile.

"I attack your face down with Chanbara!" Dan said and the machine rocketed forward ready to attack. "Next his effect activates at the start of the damage step he gains 200 ATK points!"

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara  
ATK: 2000+200= 2200_

The monster brought it's sword down on the face down but was held back by a large broadsword wielded by an elf warrior with yellow hair and a purple cape.

"Nice try but my face down monster was my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and he can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with 1900 or more ATK points." Julio grinned.

 _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200  
Level: 400 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"Fine but Chanbara can attack twice per battle phase. I may not destroy it but I'll raise Chanbara's ATK!" Dan said as Chanbara attempted to attack again only to be blocked again.

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara  
ATK: 2200+200= 2400_

"I set a face down and end my turn." Dan said.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1  
Dan LP: 4000 Hand: 4  
Turn 3_

"I draw!" Julio declared. "At this moment Shard of Greed gains a greed counter."

 _Shard of Greed: 1 Counter_

"Next I tribute my Celtic Guardian in order to special summon Turret Warrior!" Celtic Guardian faded away and a large monster with heavy armor and two turrets on its arms appeared with a large crash on the field.

 _Turret Warrior  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000  
Level: 5 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"Turret Warrior's effect. Since I used a warrior type monster for it's special summon it gains the ATK of the monster's original ATK so it gains 1400!" Julio declared as a glow surrounded Turret Warrior.

 _Turret Warrior  
ATK: 1200+1400= 2600_

"Now Turret Warrior attack Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" Turret Warrior shifted it's guns and aimed it at Chanbara before firing a storm of bullets at it. Despite its efforts to avoid the attacks, it was eventually brought down by the gunfire causing it to crash to the ground with an explosion.

 _Dan: LP: 4000-200= 3800_

"I end my turn with that." Julio grinned.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2  
Dan LP: 3800 Hand: 4+1  
_ _Turn 4_

"My turn draw!" Dan said before looking at the card. "I activate the spell card Speed Recovery!" The spell showed what looked like a giant dart moving extremely fast. "With it I can special summon a Speedroid monster in my grave and I'll bring back Chanbara!" A portal opened in front of Dan and the machine shot through at such fast speeds it was a blur.  
 _Speed Recovery  
Spell/Normal_

"Next I summon Speedroid Maliciousmagnet!" A large magnet with sharp blades appeared.

 _Speedroid Maliciousmagnet  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0  
Level: 1 Wind  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"Next its effect activates! When it's normal summoned I can use a monster on your side of the field for the synchro summon of a wind monster!" Dan said with a grin as the magnet shot electricity against Turret Warrior forcing it into the air as the magnet turned into rings.

"Okay, that's a bit OP!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Actually it's pretty balanced. It can only synchro summon with that effect and if Julio didn't have the right level of a monster on the field it's essentially useless." Hazel explained.

"I tune your level five Turret Warrior with my level one Maliciousmagnet!" Dan declared as Turret Warrior turned into stars before a light shot through the ring. "Synchro summon! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" A large machine resembling a large blue sword with tops on it appeared through the light and rocketed to a stop in front of Dan.

 _Hi-Speedroid Kendama  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600  
Level: 6 Wind  
Machine/Synchro/Effect_

"Next I activate its effect by banishing a machine-type monster in my grave I can deal 500 points of damage to you!" Dan declared. "I banish Malciousmagnet!" Kendama fired a blue laser that connected with Julio and he grimaced but was fine.

 _Julio LP: 4000-500=3500_

"Alright now Chanbara attack him directly!" Dan said and Chanbara began to move forward.

"Go Negate Attack!" Julio said playing his face down. The vortex of wind shot forward and forced Chanbara back. "This ends your battle phase."

"Fine, I'll set a card and end my turn." Dan said playing the face down.

 _Julio LP: 3500 Hand: 2+1  
Dan LP: 3800 Hand: 3  
Turn 5_

"I draw!" Julio said.

 _Shard of Greed: 2 Counter_

"Since Shard of Greed has two counters I can send it to the grave and draw two cards." Julio said drawing two before glancing at his cards and smirked. "Well, you wanted to see what they could right?"

"Yes, I did. Give me your best shot!" Dan said smirking.

"I summon CPU Neptune to the field!" Julio said playing her card.

"Ooh! Wish me luck guys!" Neptune grinned as she raced to the field turning into her full height along the field.

 _CPU Neptune  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Light  
Warrior/Effect_

"Next her effect activates! I can add an equip spell to my hand from my deck or graveyard and I'll add Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!" Julio said as the card ejected from the deck and he revealed it to Dan. "Next I special summon my Share Crystal since I have a CPU monster on the field!" The blue crystal appeared glowing.

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 3 Light  
Rick/Tuner/Effect_

"I tune my level four CPU Neptune with my level three Share Crystal!" Julio said. The crystal turned into three rings and surrounded Neptune turning her into four stars. "Goddess of the land of purple progress! Come forth and help those you call friends!" A beam of light shot through the rings. "Synchro summon! CPU Purple Heart!" Neptune shot out of the light and landed on her feet transformed and drew her weapon.

"Alright, I'll show you the power of a CPU!" Neptune said confidently.

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Light  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Wow! Neptune got older!" Koneko said in surprise. "And beautiful."

"Are you implying I wasn't beautiful before?" Neptune said turning towards her.

"No you are when normal but you're more cute than pretty when not transformed." Koneko said brightly.

"I can live with that." Neptune said with a smile.

"Next Share Crystal's effect activates when I use it for the synchro summon of a CPU monster I can draw a card!" Julio said drawing the card. "Next Purple Heart's effect. She gains 500 ATK till the end phase and can attack twice permanently! Also I equip her with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade in order to raise her attack by another 800!" Neptune swapped her sword for the other katana and she glowed as her power rose.

 _Fusion Sword Murasame Blade  
Spell/Normal_

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500+500+800= 3800_

"Neptune attack Kendama!" Julio declared. Neptun nodded before rushing forward and slicing the machine in half destroying it.

"I activate Defense Draw. That battle damage turns to zero and I can draw a card." Dan said drawing his card.

 _Defense Draw  
Trap/Normal_

"Don't forget she can attack twice!" Julio said as Neptune slashed Chanbara causing it crackle with electricity before exploding. Dan raised his arms in defense as the force of the explosion buffeting him a bit.

 _Dan LP: 3800-1800= 2000_

"I set a card and end my turn!" Julio said setting the face down. "Purple Heart now loses the 500 point boost.

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 3800-500= 3300_

 _Julio LP: 3500 Hand: 2_

 _Dan LP: 2000 Hand: 3+1  
Turn 6_

"I draw!" Dan said before smirking. "Well, Julio I guess it's time to stop pulling punches and bring out the big guns."

"Bring it on!" Julio shouted.

"What?" IF asked.

"You'll see he's about to summon it." Hazel said with a grin.

"I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" A blue dice with three sides appeared with the glowing spheres around it.

 _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice  
ATK: 300 DEF: 500  
Level: 3 Wind  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"Next I activate the spell card Speedrift!" The card showed a vehicle drifting across the finish line. "If I control one tuner monster and no other monsters I can special summon a level four or lower Speedroid monster from my deck to the field!"

 _Speedrift  
Spell/Quick-Play_

"I'll special summon Speedroid Horse Stilts!" A robotic horse with blue stilts on it flew onto the field with a drift.

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts  
ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100  
Level: 4 Wind  
Machine/Effect_

"Now it's time. I tune my level four Horse Stile with my level three Tri-Eyed Dice!" Dan said with a grin. The dice turned into three rings that surrounded Horse Stilts before turning it into stars. Julio began to grin in excitement as his heart began to race. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed!" Dan chanted as a bright light shot through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The light faded away to reveal a large dragon that glowed with light. It had blue, white and black scales on it's body and glowing eyes and green crystals that came out of it's lower body and two beautiful wings on it's back that matched the crystals. It roared with pride as it landed on the field.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Wind  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"That dragon...It's beautiful." Noire said in awe.

"Yeah, that light it gives off." Vert said smiling.

"Wow!" Compa said her eyes sparkling.

"It's quite powerful too." Blanc said feeling it's aura of power.

"Be careful Nep!" IF called out.

"Got it." Neptune said but she felt uneasy.

"Wait it's a lot like Julio's dragon." Noire muttered.

"Yes, and it also resembles that fusion dragon." Vert brought up surprising Kila and Hazel.

"Wait what?" Kila asked in shock. "You didn't mention this." She said glaring at Julio.

"I kinda forgot." Julio shrugged. "We can talk about this later right now I have a duel to focus on."

"Now I activate my face down! Hi-Speed Re-Level!" Dan said with a grin. "By banishing a Speedroid monster in my grave I can target a synchro monster on the field and increase its attack by the banished monster's level times 500 until the end of this turn. I banish Hi-Speedroid Kendama! He's a level six so Clear Wing's attack increases by 3000!" Flames shot from Dan's grave and wrapped around Clear Wing causing it to roar.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 2500+3000= 5500_

"Oh crap!" IF exclaimed. "It's way stronger than Nep!"

"Clear Wing attack Purple Heart!" Dan declared. Clear Wing roared as it shot high into the air. Its wings began to glow brighter before doing a flip in midair before spinning in a circle with green winds that soon turned orange from the flames surrounding Clear Wings and moved at incredible speeds that Neptune struggled to keep up with.

"Trap activate! Card Defense!" Julio said quickly. "By sending a card from my hand to the grave I can negate your attack." Several cards shot out and formed a barrier blocking Clear Wing's attack just barely holding it back. "Then I can draw a card." Julio said drawing is a card. "The card I sent to the grave was Card of Compensation so I can draw two!" He drew his two cards.

 _Card Defense  
Trap/Normal_

 _Card of Compensation  
Spell/Normal_

"I end my turn." Dan said as Clear Wing landed beside him with the flames dissipating

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 5500-3000= 2500_

 _Julio LP: 3500 Hand: 4+1  
Dan LP: 2000 Hand: 2  
Turn 7_

"I draw!" Julio stared down Dan. _"I wish I could summon Dark right now but I don't have the ability to yet. Oh well."_ He glanced at his cards. "I activate my equip spell Fighting Spirit! With it, Purple Heart gains 300 ATK for every monster you control." An orange aura appeared around her causing her to smirk.

 _Fighting Spirit  
Spell/Equip_

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 3300+300= 3600_

"Battle! Neptune take out Clear Wing!" Neptune moved forward and was about to bring her sword down when Dan reacted quickly.

"Go! Burning Sonic!" Dan declared. The trap showed a vortex of fire on it. It shot out flames that formed a barrier forcing Neptune back. "When a monster I control is attacked this trap negates the attack and increases that attacked monster's attack by 500 so long ass this trap is on the field!"

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 2500+500_

 _Burning Sonic  
Trap/Continuous_

"I end my turn." Julio said.

 _Julio LP: 3800 Hand: 4  
Dan LP: 2000 Hand: 2+1  
Turn 8_

"I draw!" Dan declared. "I summon Speedroid Razorang." A large machine resembling a boomerang but with razor sharp blades spun onto the field.

 _Speedroid Razorang  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 0  
Level: 4 Wind  
Machine/Effect_

"When this card is normal summoned I can't attack with it this turn but that's not why I summoned it. Its effect allows me to target a face-up monster on the field and change this card to DEF mode and reduce that targeted monster's attack by 800! But I'm going to activate Clear Wing's effect! When a monster targets a level five or higher monster on the field with its effect Clear Wing can negate the effect and destroy that monster!"

"What does he accomplish out of that?" IF muttered.

"Simple when he destroys a monster with is effect he gains that monster's ATK!" Dan said with a grin. "Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing fired a burst of light that enveloped Razorang before it exploded and a green aura surrounded Clear Wing.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 3000+2000= 5000_

"That's not good!" Vert exclaimed.

"But Jul-Jul can just use Nep-Nep's effect right?" Compa asked.

"No. Clear Wing can also negate the effect of a level five or higher monster when it activates its effect and it will gain the ATK of that monster as well." Kila explained.

"Oh no!" Compa said in worry. The other girls also gained a look of worry.

"Clear Wing destroy Purple Heart!" Dan declared and Clear Wing moved forward covered by the green winds again. "Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" Clear Wing connected with Neptune who raised her sword and blocked the attack before an explosion occurred. Clear Wing flew out of the smoke and onto Dan's field.

"Nep-Nep/Neptune." The Neptunia girls cried out. However, the smoke cleared revealing Neptune to be fine.

"What?" IF asked.

"When a monster equipped with Fighting Spirit would be destroyed by battle I can destroy Fighting Spirit instead." Julio said with a smirk.

 _CPU Purple Heart  
_ ATK: 3600-300= 3300

"You guys knew about it didn't you?" Noire deadpanned.

"Yeah sorry, we just wanted to mess with you!" Hazel said laughing.

"Just don't do that against one of the bad guys." Blanc said irritated.

"But you still take the damage." Dan pointed out.

 _Julio LP: 3500-1400= 2100_

"I'm aware." Julio said with a smirk. "You done?"

"Yeah. I end my turn with a face down." Dan said setting the card and crossing his arms. "Clear Wing's attack now returns to normal."

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 5000-2000= 3000_

 _Julio LP: 2100 Hand: 4+1  
Dan LP: 2000 Hand: 1  
Turn 9_

"I draw!" Julio said. His heart thumped and he smirked. "You brought your dragon out...Time for Dark to come and play." He grinned causing Dan to smirk. "I summon Dododo Witch!" A woman wearing armor with a red cape and a horned helmet appeared wielding a staff.

 _Dododo Witch  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600  
Level: 4 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"Next to her effect activates. With it, I can special summon a Dododo monster from my hand to the field. I special summon Dododo Bot!" A large robot in red armor and wielding a large sword and shield appeared.

 _Dododo Bot  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1900  
Level: 4 Earth  
Machine/Effect_

The two duelists hearts thumped and they grinned in excitement and for a brief second their eyes flashed the same color as their dragons. "Now I use my two monsters to build the overlay network!" The portal appeared before them and the two monsters flew into it causing lightning to strike down onto the ground. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark slammed onto the ground shaking and roared in a challenge to Clear Wing who responded with it's own roar.

" _Finally you show up."_ Clear Wing growled.

" _What ready to be destroyed again?"_ Dark snarled.

"Hey, you two cut it out." Julio and Dan shouted.

"Focus on the duel." Julio said glaring. The two dragons gave another growl before pacing their fields.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Rank: 4 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

"Why would Julio do that though?" Noire asked. "He can't use Dark's effect against Clear Wing."

"He's got a plan." Koneko said simply.

"I activate my spell card Blustering Winds!" Julio declared. "I'll boost Dark's ATK and DEF by one thousand for until my next standby phase!" Winds rippled around Dark causing him to roar.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500+1000= 3500 DEF: 2000+1000= 3000_

"Now I attack Clear Wing with Dark Rebellion!" Julio declared.

"I activate my trap Half Unbreak!" The card showed several bubbles being fired at a monster. "With it I can target one monster on the field and that monster can't be destroyed by battle and any battle damage I take is halved." A large bubble appeared around Clear Wing and Dark rushed forward and slammed his fangs into it. Dan flinched as he took damage.

 _Half Unbreak  
Trap/Normal_

 _Dan LP: 2000-500/2= 1750_

"Fine but Neptune can still attack and she can attack twice!" Julio shouted as Neptune rushed forward and slammed her blade against the bubble unable to break it but still cause shockwaves to fly off towards Dan causing him to stumble back. She slashed it again and caused more to causing Dan to almost fall over.

 _Dan LP: 1750-300/2= 1600-300/2= 1450_

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Julio said his grin widening. _"I know what you have left...Give me all you got!"_

 _Julio LP: 2100 Hand: 0  
Dan LP: 1450 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 10_

"I draw!" Dan said as a wind swept over the field.

 _~Cue Yuto's Passionate Soul~_

"I summon Speedroid Gum Prize." Dan said playing the card. A large mechanical canister appeared before transforming into a robot with the canister on it's back.  
"Roll out." Julio muttered to himself.

 _Speedroid Gum Prize_

 _ATK: 0 DEF: 800  
Level: 1 Wind  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"Now I tune my level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my level one Speedroid Gum Prize!" Dan shouted. Gum Prize turned into a single ring that enveloped Clear Wing who soared high into the sky and turned into seven stars while Dan began to chant. "Spread those wings shining with scared light. Strike down your enemies with that radiance!" A beam of light shot through the ring. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" a dragon that was slightly bigger than Clear Wing appeared that was glowing with light even more so than Clear Wing was. It's body was covered in shining crystals similar to Clear Wing but they seemed tougher and gave off far more light. It's wings had grown larger and were far sharper. "

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Level 8 Wind  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"I thought it was beautiful before...but this…" Noire said at a loss for words.

"It's far more powerful too." Vert said since the pressure it gave off seemed far greater than before.

"Next I activate the effect of Gum Prize. When it's sent to the grave as a synchro material for a synchro monster I can send the top card of my deck to the grave and if it's a Speedroid monster that synchro monster gains 1000 ATK!" Dan placed his hand on his deck and drew the card before revealing it to be another Razorang. "Yes! The card is a Speedroid monster so Crystal Wing gains 1000 ATK points!" A golden glow surrounded Crystal Wing causing it to roar.

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 3000+1000= 4000_

"Now Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack and destroy CPU Purple Heart!" Dan declared as Crystal Wing shot into the air. "Crystal Wing's effect activates when it battles a level five or higher monster it gains that monster's attack!"

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 4000+3300= 7300_

"7300?!" The non-battling CPUs yelled.

"Nep's done for!" IF shouted.

"Not only that but Jul-Jul's life will be zero if it goes through." Compa said in fear.

"Big bro!" Koneko shouted.

"I activate my trap Half-Shield!" The trap showed a shield with black and gold metal on one half and a clear glass on the other. "With it, I can halve the battle damage I receive!"

 _Half-Shield  
Trap/Normal_

A shield appeared in front of Julio who gave an apologetic look at Neptune.

"It's alright just beat him!" She said as Crystal Wing began to glow and fly through the sky at speeds she couldn't follow before dive-bombing her.

"Whirlwind Krystallos Edge!" Dan roared as Crystal Wing slammed into Neptune going clean through her.

"Th-That...Was quite...Painful." Neptune gasped as she exploded. Julio raised his arms as the shockwaves and smoke reached him causing him to cough.

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 7300-3300= 4000_

 _Julio LP: 2100-4000/2= 100_

"I activate my trap Revenge Return. When a monster I control is destroyed by battle I can draw a card." Julio said drawing his card. The trap showed a monster in red armor reaching up with a golden light in its hand.

 _Revenge Return  
Trap/Normal_

"That definitely looked unpleasant." Vert said in shock at seeing Neptune destroyed like that.

"No damn shit! She was practically cut in half and she exploded!" Blanc snapped in just as much shock.

"Poor Nep-Nep." Compa said sadly.

"She's not dead but I do feel bad for her." Noire muttered.

"I hope Julio can pay Dan back for that." IF said slightly angered.

"I end my turn." Dan said before looking at Julio who still had excitement and determination in his eyes. _"Now let's see how you turn this around."_

 _~End theme~_

 _Julio LP: 100 Hand: 1+1  
Dan LP: 1450 Hand: 1  
Turn 11_

 _~Cue Swing Pendulum of Souls~_

"I draw!" Julio yelled drawing his card. He looked at the card and the pieces fell into place and he smiled. "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect by removing two overlay units I'll cut Crystal Wing's attack in half and raise Dark's effect by that much! Treason Discharge!" Julio roared as Dark sent purple lightning at Crystal Wing.

"Are you stupid? You know Crystal Wing's effect! When a monster activates its effect he can negate and destroy that monster." Crystal Wing's wings glowed before sending a bright light that enveloped Dark before destroying him. "Then he gains that monster's original ATK." Crystal Wing's wings glowed brighter as a result. "You just sacrificed him for nothing."

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 4000+2500= 6500_

"You must be an idiot!" Julio shot back. "I know it's effect which is why I banish the Revenge Return that's in my grave. With it I can target a monster in my grave that was destroyed by a card effect this turn and of course I bring back Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark rose through a portal and roared. "Now I activate the quick-play spell card The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch!" The spell showed a gray stone carved into the shape of a castle with blue fire underneath it.

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch  
Spell/Quick-Play_

"With it, I can target a Dark Xyz monster on my field with no overlay units and then special summon another Dark Xyz monster that's one rank higher from my extra deck and use the one I have the field as overlay units and this spell card as well! Also, the summon is treated as a Xyz summon!" Julio yelled. "I target Dark Rebellion!" A pillar of shadows hot over Dark causing Dark skin began to crackle and heat up causing Dark to roar. "From the depth of Purgatory. Dedicate to the restless soul with the song of revolution. Echo for eternity, and appear! Rank-Up, Xyz Change!" Dark's skin shattered revealing bone like armor underneath. "Come forth, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Julio roared his eyes now glowing like Dark's with Dan's eyes glowing like Crystal Wing's. Dark had now grown slightly larger and now had bone-like armor on it it's body, wings and, tail the orbs on his wings were now growing a brighter purple and had two bone-like swords on his wrist along with two horns on his head.

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Rank: 5 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

"He has an evolved form as well?!" Vert said in shock.

"Incredible." Noire said in awe.

"Dark Requiem's monster effect activates!" Julio roared. "By removing one overlay unit I can target a monster you control and change it's attack to zero and Dark Requiem gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK!" The orbs on Dark's wings began to glow a multitude of colors before firing black tendrils that wrapped around Crystal Wing and bound it in place. "Requiem Salvation!"

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 6500-6500= 0_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 3000+3000= 6000_

"Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon wipe him out." Julio roared which Dark returned as he flew into the air and into the clouds. Dark spread his wings which began to glow and emit energy alongside them causing an array of colors similar to those stained glass windows you'd see in a church to appear. The energy began to travel to the spearpoint on his chain and flapped down towards Crystal Wing.

"I banish the Tri-Eyed Dice in my grave to negate the attack." Dan said and the Tri-Eyed Dice flew up and formed a red barrier with the three orbs.

"Useless! I activate the quick-play spell Effect Shut! I negate the effect of you're Tri-Eyed Dice and destroy it!" Julio shouted and chains shot out and enveloped Tri-Eyed Dice forcing it back to the grave.

 _Effect Shut  
Spell/Quick-Play_

"Then I send Kuriboh to the grave to negate the damage." Dan said discarding the last card in his hand causing a small brown furry monster with large purple eyes and small green limbs to fly out.

 _Kuriboh  
ATK: 300 EF: 200  
Level: 1 Dark  
Fiend/Effect_

"That won't work either! I remove Dark Requiem's last overlay unit I can negate the activation of the effect and special summon an xyz monster in my graveyard! Return Dark Rebellion!" Dark Rebellion flew out of a portal that appeared in front of the Kuriboh and caught it in his mouth before crushing it in its jaws causing it explode. Dark Rebellion roared in satisfaction

"Holy crap!" Blanc said at the brutality.

"This isn't anything we've seen from Julio." IF said in shock. Kila and Hazel looked at each other.

"We'll explain when this is over." Kila said and Hazel nodded.

"Dark Requiem end this right now! Requiem of Disaster, Disobey!" Julio roared as Dark Requiem slammed its fangs through Crystal Wing causing an explosion. Dan flew back and onto his back as a result of the sheer force of it.

 _Dan LP: 1450-6000= 0  
Julio Wins_

Dark let out a triumphant roar before fading away. Julio panted before his eyes returned back to normal and he shook his head in confusion. Dan got to his feet and did the same his eyes back to normal.

"Good duel Julio." Dan said walking towards him.

"Thanks." Julio said with a grin. Neptune then popped up behind him. "Hey, you're back."

"Yep. Did you win?" Neptune asked.

"Yep." Julio responded.

"Awesome! I saw Dark for a while, then he left, then he came back again and then he left again." Neptune said. "I also ran into this scary guy with a giant scythe that looked like the grim reaper but a little beat down later and he left me alone."

"Cool." Julio said.

"Anyway care to explain what was with that?" Noire demanded.

"What do you mean?" The two said.

"You two were all vicious and your eyes were glowing!" IF exclaimed. Julio and Dan crossed their arms and thought about it before a light bulb appeared over their heads

"Oh yeah, that." Julio said scratching his head. "Sometimes that happens when our duels get intense and we give it everything we got. To be honest it hasn't happened in such a long time so I forgot it happens."

"Yeah." Dan said in agreement. "It's been what a year?"

"We'll explain more inside." Kila cut in. The girls nodded and the group followed Kila inside.

 **AN: And that's it. I wanted to add a bit more at the end but decided that this was good enough for now. So let's get to the reviews and I'll get to the little announcements.**

 **Kamencolin: Thank you for the review. I already answered you in the review.**

 **MaxGundman1998: Thank you once again for the review. I'll also answer the two questions you had again though.**

 **1\. Yes, he does have a high-level monster he can summon in his deck and no it's not Turret Warrior. I plan on showing it next chapter.**

 **2\. As you can see here he's fought Dan several times and the other one will be revealed in time.**

 **Guest Quest:**

 **1\. Yeah, I plan on making some changes to Vert's ATK soon so don't worry about that. And thank you for the changes in Vert's effect I appreciate it.**

 **2\. I do have two ritual users planned for the future. One is, in fact, Black Luster Soldier.**

 **3\. Both actually. I have a few based on game companies and a few different ones.**

 **4\. It is complicated but I've got a few things worked out. As for what it is you'll have to wait and see. Plus I do plan on having the Deck Masters duels happen very rarely anyways it's not gonna have an entire arc like Duel Monsters did.**

 **5\. He isn't invincible and his first loss will happen eventually. Julio won't duel the next chapter actually I will be letting Kila duel.**

 **6\. That is the plan. I have one for each figured out just working on the names. The combining of the CPUs and Dark Rebellion will follow the latter of what you listed. Still working on the effects**

 **7\. Thank you. I appreciate you letting me use your card texts for the upcoming card guide.**

 **8\. This. Is. Perfect. I was trying to come up with something like this but I was stuck between two different ones. I actually have a new Maker monster planned that is an xyz monster so this will help a lot.**

 **Anyway to the announcements!  
First off I will be putting up another chapter soon because next month is the one year anniversary of my first story and I plan to make three chapter in a row as celebration so I plan to get the next chapter of this out before February ends or a little after it ends so I can leave you guys with something before I get to work on that.**

 **The second is that I'm accepting OC submissions because I need a little help with coming up with some decks and characters for this story. I have major ones all planned out but I'm struggling to come up with some other duelists for Julio and his friends to duel not just in decks but in characters. So here is the little submission form.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Small Backstory(Optional):**

 **Decklist:**

 **Playstyle:**

 **Strategies:**

 **Additional information:**

 **Here are some additional things: They cannot have any relation to characters in the anime. Any decks that I listed in the previous chapter I plan to use cannot be used. They can be good or evil or neutral it doesn't matter. Odds are they'll lose so don't get upset about it. You can submit up to two and that's it. I'm not one hundred percent how much sure I'll accept but we'll see in the future. Also, you can submit it via review or PM I don't care which.**

 **I actually have my first submission from Kamencolin. I'm not gonna spoil much but he uses a Utopia deck so I will not accept other OCs with that deck.**

 **Also, update to the timeline.**

 **Chapter 13: Doku's first full duel.**

 **Chapter 14-16: Arrival of the CPU Candidates.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have for now so time for the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that Julio should go up against than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not.**

 **Next Chapter: Magical Girls.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Magical Girls**

 **AN: Hey guys back with the next chapter and this time is Kila's first duel and it's against one of our villains. Next chapter will feature Hazel. Also, I have a couple of questions for you guys at the end.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_ Regular=Speaking  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"So what was with the sudden personality shift?" IF questioned as the group sat down in the living room.

"Well, we don't really know why it happens to be honest." Kila answered. "But for some reason when these two duel and they really go at it and if the duel becomes intense enough they start becoming hostile and harsh in their dueling and so do their monsters like when Dark Rebellion crushed that Kuriboh."

" _You what Dark?"_ Julio asked mentally.

" _I lost control."_ Was his simple reply.

" _That poor Kuriboh."_ Julio thought softly.

"Anyway, it used to be a bit intense especially when they first met." Kila said. "When they first met they were constantly butting heads and disliked each other until they finally dueled."

"And boy was it brutal." Hazel chimed in. "For some reason, all their monsters were very hostile but they were nothing compared to Dark and Clear Wing. They destroyed each other during it and boy if blood was shown during duels it would've been a bloodbath."

"Anyways it's died down since then but today it started up again. You brought up a fusion version earlier right?" Kila said.

"Yeah, it was called Starving Venemy Dragon." Neptune said.

"No, it was called Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." Noire said rolling her eyes at Neptune's ditziness.

"I was close." Neptune protested.

"Anyway it gave off an aura similar to their dragons but it seemed more savage that theirs." Vert further explained. "The man also used a deck called Predaplants."

"I've heard of Predaplants." Dan said. "But not the dragon though I do feel a sense of familiarity to the name,"

"Yeah, I didn't really realize it since I was so angry." Julio said.

"Is there any others you guys have seen?" Vert asked curious.

"Yeah, one when we were younger. The guy who used it though moved away two years ago." Julio answered. At that moment his D-Tablet rang. "Oh hold on." Julio said answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, honey." Vanessa said. "I need you to run some errands for me."

"Alright. I'm over at Dan's and I have Koneko with me though." Julio said.

"Is Kila there?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Julio answered.

"Ask her if she'd be willing to watch her please." Vanessa said.

"Hey Kila I need to run some errands can you keep an eye on Koneko?" Julio asked.

"Sure I like babysitting her." Kila agreed. Julio nodded before speaking to his mother again.

"She said she'd do it. Text me what you need and I'll go handle it." Julio said getting up. He pulled out his deck and searched for it before removing the Neptunia girls from his deck. "Here." He said handing them to Kila. "It'll make it easier to get all the errands done."

"What if they attack you though?" Noire questioned.

"I'll be fine I have a lot more tricks and strategies I haven't shown you guys yet." Julio said walking out the door. "Be back later!" Julio said shutting the door behind him.

"Does he really have more then he's let on?" Noire asked curious.

"Yes a lot more. Just wait till he can make a better deck with you guys and he'll come up with a lot of different combos." Koneko said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll come up with something crazy." Dan said crossing his arms. "So what has he taught you guys about the game?"

"We taught them all the basics this morning." Koneko answered. "But they still have a lot to learn."

"Understandable they haven't been here very long." Dan said nodding. "We still have some things we have to learn and work on as well."

"Yeah, I have trouble with finding extra deck monsters that fit with my deck." Kila said. "I've only got three that I can use well."

"I'm over-reliant on my synchro monsters at times." Dan admitted.

"I'm reliant on my monster's effects too much at times. Dan here wrecks me each time due to his dang dragons." Hazel said with a small glare causing Dan to roll his eyes.

"What about Julio?" IF asked curious.

"Oh, he can be too reliant on traps and his equip spells. Plus he relies on Dark way too much at times." Dan explained.

"Does he have any other monsters he can use?" Compa asked.

"Yeah, he has a pretty good monster in his deck that he can always fall back on." Hazel answered. "It's called-." At that moment a voice cut in.

"Sorry but I think it's time to stop the talking." A female voice said from the backyard and a black dome surrounded them. "I suggest you come outside or your house could get destroyed."

"I'd rather that not happen!" Dan exclaimed and the group raced outside. A woman in a cloak was standing there her arms crossed.

"Let me guess you're here to duel?" Kila said cautiously.

"Yes. Unfortunately, their duelist isn't here so I'll settle on you instead." The woman said annoyed and obviously referring to Julio.

"Settle?" Kila growled angered. "We're just as good as he is!" Dan nodded in agreement.

"I'm not." Hazel said shrugging. "Well during action duels I am."

"Fine, I'll take you on then." The women said to Kila.

"Bring it!" Kila said taking out her deck and placed it into her D-Tablet causing it to be shuffled. The woman did the same before they activated their discs. The woman's was the same of all the previous ones while Kila's was white with gold outlines. The two drew their cards and stared each other down.

"You think Kila can pull this off?" Noire asked worried.

"Yeah. She's beaten Julio more than I have and vice versa. She's really skilled." Dan said in confidence. "It may not be easy but she'll pull it off."

"DUEL!" The two duelists yelled.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1_

"I'll start things off." The woman declared. "I summon my Amazoness Fighter." A muscular woman wearing a green outfit and her hair in a ponytail appeared and entered a fighting stance.

 _Amazoness Fighter  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300  
Level: 4 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"I set a card face down and that's it for me." The woman said setting the card.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 3_

 _Turn 2_

"I draw!" Kila said before looking at her hand. "I summon my Chocolate Magician Girl." A girl with cerulean hair wielding a wand appeared wearing a blue witches hat, a blue sleeveless shirt that revealed her midriff and a matching mini skirt with tights and blacks boots. She gave a wink and flared next to Kila.

 _Chocolate Magician Girl  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"I activate her effect! With it, I can send a Spellcaster-type monster from my hand to the grave and draw a card!" Kila said discarding the card before drawing a card. "I attack Amazoness Fighter with Chocolate Magician Girl!" The magician girl charged a blue orb of magical energy before sending the attack towards the fighter who attempted to hold it back before it exploded destroying her.

"Amazoness Fighter's effect makes it to where I take no damage from battles involving this card." The woman said.

"I set a card and end my turn." Kila said setting the card.

"So Kila uses magicians?" Vert asked.

"The appropriate term is spellcasters but yes." Dan said.

"Rom and Ram would like this deck." Blanc muttered to herself.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 3  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1  
Turn 3_

"I draw! I summon my Amazoness Paladin!" A woman with long blonde hair and wearing a revealing outfit with a hood on her head appeared and drew a sword.

 _Amazoness Paladin  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 300  
Level: 4 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"Her effect activates! With it, she gains 100 ATK for every Amazoness monster I control." A purple glow surrounded the Amazon.

 _Amazoness Paladin  
ATK: 1700+100= 1800_

"I attack Chocolate Magician Girl with Amazoness Paladin." The woman declared. The Amazon drew her sword before rushing forward and jumping into the air with a yell.

"Big mistake! I activate the effect of my Chocolate Magician Girl! When she's attacked I can special summon a spellcaster type monster from my graveyard! I special summon Blizzard Princess." Chocolate Magician girl fired formed a large portal at her feet and Blizzard Princess appeared with an aura of power around her. "Now your attack is changed to her and your monster's ATK is cut in half!" Chocolate Magician Girl fired a blue beam that connected with Paladin's chest weakening her.

 _Blizzard Princess  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100  
Level: 8 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Amazoness Paladin  
ATK: 1800/2= 900_

"Take out her Paladin!" Blizzard Princess raised her staff and fired an ice blue beam that froze Amazoness Paladin before causing an explosion. The woman raised her arms to cover her eyes as smoke engulfed her.

 _? LP: 4000-1900= 2100_

"That's a very powerful effect!" IF remarked.

"Yessy!" Compa said nodding.

"Yeah Rom and Ram would definitely love these monsters." Blanc said impressed with the effect of Chocolate.

"I set a card and end my turn." The woman growled.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1  
? LP: 2100 Hand: 2  
Turn 4_

"I draw!" Kila shouted. "I activate Chocolate Magician Girl's effect again and send a spellcaster to my grave and draw a card." She sent the card and drew the card glancing at it before turning her attention to the woman. "Now I attack you directly with Blizzard Princess!" Blizzard Princess charged up and fired a beam that gave off a very cold feeling towards the women.

"Go Negate Attack! Your attack is negated and your battle phase is ended." The woman declared as the vortex of wind causing the beam to dissipate before it could hit her.

 _Negate Attack  
Trap/Counter_

"I end my turn." Kila said annoyed.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 4  
? LP: 2100 Hand: 2+1  
Turn 5_

"I draw. Next, I activate Pot of Greed. I'll draw two." The woman said drawing her cards. "

 _Pot of Greed  
Spell/Effect_

"I then activate my trap Amazoness Willpower!" The trap showed Amazoness Paladin who looked extremely beat up but was still trying to stand. "I can special summon and Amazoness monster to the field from my grave in ATK position. I special summon Amazoness Paladin!" The Amazon appeared and stared down Blizzard Princess.

 _Amazoness Willpower  
Trap/Continuous_

"Next I activate Polymerization! I'll fuse Amazoness Paladin and the Amazoness Queen in my hand." A swirling portal appeared behind Paladin and another woman appeared with blue hair wielding a large sword. She gave off a regal feel and seemed much stronger than her fellow amazon. "Queen of the jungle! Receive the power of the valiant swords-woman! Build an empire that rules over everything!" The two Amazons disappeared into the portal. "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Amazoness Empress!" A woman wearing an outfit similar to Amazoness Queen appeared but she wore a large red cape and a bone helmet on her hand plus she wielded an even larger sword.

 _Polymerization  
Spell/Normal_

 _Amazoness Empress  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400  
Level: 8 Earth  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect_

"Wow, she seems pretty powerful." Neptune commented. "Good on you!"

"I don't think we should compliment the enemy!" Noire snapped.

"I activate Fusion Recovery! I can add Polymerization and a monster that was used for the fusion summon of a fusion monster. I add Polymerization and Amazoness Paladin." She revealed the two cards and placed them into her hand.

 _Fusion Recovery  
Spell/Normal_

"Now I activate Polymerization again and fuse the Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Tiger in my hand!" Amazoness Paladin appeared again alongside a tiger with red and white fur. "Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs! Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey! Be reborn as a savage beast and appear!" The two disappeared into the portal. "Fusion Summon! Emerge! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger!" A white liger wearing armor appeared and it's left eye had a scar on it while the other was a dark red.

 _Amazoness Pet Liger  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400  
Level: 7 Earth  
_ _Beast/Fusion/Effect_

"She got two fusion monsters out on one turn?!" Vert said in alarm.

"Relax there's not much she can actually do." Noire pointed out.

"That's why special effects are a thing." The women smirked. "I attack Blizzard Princess with Amazoness Pet Liger!" The liger roared as it pounced forward.

"Why would she do that?" Blanc muttered.

"Simple Amazoness Pet Liger's effect allows it to gain 500 ATK points when it takes during damage calculation!" The liger roared as a red glow appeared around it and was about to attack Blizzard Princess.

"I activate my trap Magician's Selection!" Kila yelled activating the trap. It showed a magician in purple robes wielding a green scepter with a glyph behind him. "When a Spellcaster-type monster I control is attacked I can negate the attack and destroy the monster on your side of the field with the lowest ATK!" A green orb crackling with lightning shot out of the trap towards Amazoness Pet Liger.

 _Magician's Selection  
Trap/Normal_

"Too bad for you Amazoness Empress's effect makes it to where Amazoness monster's I control can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!" The woman declared as Amazoness Empress moved in front of Liger and raised her sword blocking the orb causing it to dissipate. "Now I attack your Blizzard Princess with Amazoness Empress and though they're equal in strength Amazoness Empress can't be destroyed by battle!" Amazoness Empress moved forward and slammed her sword into Blizzard Princess's staff and cut through it and her her with a vertical slash causing the spellcaster to cry out as she shattered.

"Amazoness Pet Liger's effect activates when an Amazoness monster I control attacks the opponent's monster after damage calculation I can target a monster you control an cause it to lose 800 ATK Points!" The liger opened it's left eye revealing a red swirl instead of an eye that caused Chocolate Magician Girl to fall to her knees weakened.

 _Chocolate Magician Girl  
ATK: 1600-800= 800_

"I end my turn." The woman said crossing her arms.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 4+1  
? LP: 2100 Hand: 0  
Turn 6_

"I draw!" Kila said drawing her card and looking at it. "I switch Chocolate Magician Girl to defense mode and set two cards face down." She said as Chocolate Magician Girl took a more defensive stance and the two set cards appeared. "I end my turn."

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 2  
? LP: 2100 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 7_

"I draw!" The woman drew her card before grinning. "You think you're safe? Amazoness Empress gives my Amazoness monsters piercing damage!"

"What?" Kila exclaimed.

"Now I activate the quick-play spell Forbidden Chalice!" The spell showed a woman in a white dress drinking from a golden chalice. "This card targets a monster on the field and it gains 400 ATK but its effect is negated! I target Chocolate Magician Girl!" A glow surrounded the spellcaster that strengthened her but she seemed weakened as well.

 _Forbidden Chalice  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Chocolate Magician Girl  
ATK: 800+400= 1200_

"That's bad!" Hazel said in fear.

"She still has her face downs." Dan pointed out. "She can still protect herself."

"Let's test that shall we?" The woman said. "Amazoness Pet Liger attack her Chocolate Magician Girl!"

"Trap card activate! Spellbinding Circle!" Kila said playing a trap with a magical symbol in the center that surrounded and bound the liger in place. "This trap makes it to where your monster can't attack or change it's battle position."

 _Spellbinding Circle  
Trap/Continuous_

"Fine, then I attack her with Amazoness Empress instead!" Amazoness Empress rushed forward and brought her blade down on Chocolate Magician girl slicing her across her chest causing her to cry out in pain as she shattered. Kila grunted in pain as she took the damage.

 _Kila LP: 4000-1800= 2200_

"Sorry, Choco." Kila muttered to herself.  
"I end my turn." The woman said with a smirk.

 _Kila LP: 2200 Hand: 2+1  
? LP: 2100 Hand: 0  
Turn 8_

"I draw!" Kila said before glancing at the card. "Alright! I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! With it I'll draw two!" Kila said drawing her cards. "I now summon my Apple Magician Girl!" Another female with dark hair appeared this time wearing a red and gold leather outfit with detached wings and hot boots along with pink wings on her back and a large red hat.

 _Apple Magician Girl  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 800_

 _Level: 4 Fire  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"I set a card and end my turn." Kila said setting the card.

 _Kila LP: 2200 Hand: 2  
? LP: 2100 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 9_

"I draw! Now I think it's safe to say that this one has the same effect as your other Magician Girl so I should play it safe. I end my turn." The woman said causing Kila to smirk.

 _Kila LP: 2200 Hand: 2+1  
? LP: 2100 Hand: 1  
Turn 10_

"You're gonna regret that. I draw!" Kila said before glancing at the card. "I summon my tuner monster Witch of the Black Rose!" A girl with purple hair and pointed ears wearing a maid like outfit and wielding a wooden staff appeared.

 _Witch of the Black Rose  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect_

"I tune my level three Apple Magician Girl with my Level four Witch of the Black Rose!" Kila declared Witch of the Black Rose turned into four rings that surrounded Apple Magician Girl turning her into three stars. "Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by blue moonlight!" A white light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" A large red and black dragon with wings like roses and a black tail with red thorns on it appeared with a roar that shook the area.

 _Black Rose Moonlight Dragon  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 7 Light  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's effect activates when this card is special summoned to my field I can target one special summoned monster you control and return it to your hand! I return Amazoness Empress." Black Rose roared as it sent a whirlwind that enveloped Empress causing her to fly into a portal. "There she goes!"

"Too bad for you. She has an additional effect. Should she leave the field because of an opponent's card effect while I control her I can special summon an Amazoness Queen from my hand, deck, or grave!" The woman declared placing the card on her disc summoning theAmazonn.

 _Amazoness Queen  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 6 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"Fine. First I set a card." Kila said setting it. "Now I attack your Queen with Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Kila declared.

"No, you're not Liger's effect forces you to attack him instead!" The woman said with a smirk. "Not like it matters Amazoness Queen prevents Amazoness monsters from being destroyed by battle. So you're just-"

"Black Rose Moonlight Dragon attack Amazoness Pet Liger!" The dragon fired a stream of petal-like flames that the liger endured before lunging forward and slashing the dragon causing it to roar as it shattered. Kila let out a grunt as she took damage.

 _Kila LP: 2200-400= 1800_

"Why would she do that?!" Noire yelled. "That was a waste!"  
"She has something planned." Dan muttered looking at the two face down left on her field.

"I activate the trap Synchro Spirits!" The trap showed a mechanical warrior like monster fading away and two monsters replacing it. "I can target one Synchro monster in my grave and banish it and if the materials used for it's synchro summon are in the grave I can special summon them!" A portal appeared and Apple Magician Girl appeared.

 _Synchro Spirits  
Trap/Normal_

"Now I activate Urgent Tuning!" Kila said activating the trap. It showed a small orange monster standing in front of another humanoid monster in a suit with a nozzle. The mechanical warrior monster on Synchro Spirits was behind them. "I can activate this during the battle phase and immediately Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using monsters I control! I tune these two once more!" Witch of the Black Rose turned into rings once more and surrounded Apple Magician Girl turning her into stars. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" A light shot through the rings once more. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" A dragon that looked almost exactly like the previous one appeared but it was slightly larger.

 _Black Rose Dragon  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 7 Fire  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"That dragon looks just like the other one. What's so special about it?" Neptune asked.

"Oh you'll see." Hazel muttered figuring out Kila's plan. "She did this to me once."

"The look you had on your face and your reaction was awesome. It's only surpassed by that time you fell into that pig pen." Dan chuckled. "Julio recorded it by the way."

"He WHAT!? HE'S DEAD!" Hazel yelled.

 **Meanwhile**

"Thanks Ms. Jackson!" Julio said as he took the laundry she handed to him before a cold feeling went down his spine causing him to shiver. "I sense something dark and terrible. And Dan's responsible for it."

" _We'll pay him back later. You still have one more thing to do."_ Dark replied.

"Alright. Later Ms. Jackson!" Julio said rushing out the door to his D-Wheel.

 **Back to the duel**

"I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon!" Kila declared. "When this card is Synchro Summoned I can destroy all cards on the field!"

"What?!" The woman yelled in shock. "That would leave you right open!"

"Go Black Rose Dragon! Black Rose Gale!" Kila declared. Black Rose Dragon roared as intense winds began to sweepthrught the area carrying dark rose petals before every card on the field shattered.

"What's the point?" The woman demanded.

"Simple. Remember the face down I set?" Kila questioned.

"Yes." The woman replied annoyed.

"It was a little trap called Magicians' Defense." Kila answered. "When it's sent from the field to the grave I can target one spellcaster type monster and special summon it! I special summon Blizzard Princess!" A portal appeared and the Princess walked through it a glow around her.

 _Magicians' Defense  
Trap/Continuous_

"I attack you directly with Blizzard Princess!" Kila declared. The Princess raised her staff and fired a powerful beam towards the woman.

"I activate the effect of Battle Fader! When attacked directly I can special summon this card from my hand and end the battle phase!" The woman said special summoning the monster causing the clock to let out a loud gong setting out a sound wave that cancelled out the attack.

 _Battle Fader  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0  
Level: 1 Dark  
Fiend/Effect_

"I end my turn." Kila said annoyed.

 _Kila LP: 1800 Hand: 1  
? LP: 2100 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 11_

"I draw!" The woman said angrily. "I activate Pot of Avarice." The spell showed a purple pot like Pot of Greed but this one was slightly larger and had a tongue sticking out. "I return five monsters from my grave to my deck, shuffle, and draw two!" She returned all the monsters in her grave before shuffling her deck and drawing two two cards.

 _Pot of Avarice  
Spell/Normal_

"I sacrifice Battle Fader and summon Amazoness Queen!" The Queen appeared once more and glared at Kila. "Next I the continuous spell Amazoness Fighting Spirit." The spell showed Amazoness Fighter with a fire like aura surrounding her.

 _Amazoness Fighting Spirit  
Spell/Continuous_

"When an Amazoness monster attacks an opponent's monster with higher attack points it gains 1000 ATK points during damage calculation only!" The woman said causing Kila to tense. "Attack Blizzard Princess!" Amazoness Queen shot forward causing Blizzard Princess to fire kice cold wind that pushed Amazoness Queen back but the Queen growled and pushed through as a aura surrounded her before slashing through her causing her to shatter.

 _Amazoness Queen  
ATK: 2400+1000= 3400_

 _Kila LP: 1800-600= 1200_

"I end my turn with that." The woman said smirking.

 _Kila LP: 1200 Hand: 1+1  
Woman LP: 2100 Hand: 0  
Turn 12_

"I draw!" Kila drew her card and smirked. "I activate the spell card Spellbook Inside the Pot!" The card showed Pot of Greed shooting three books out of it. "With it we both draw three cards!" Kila said drawing her cards with the women doing the same.

 _Spellbook Inside the Pot  
Spell/Normal_

"Now I activate Dark Magic Veil! I can pay 1000 LP in order to special summon a dark spellcaster from my hand or grave!" Kila declared playing the spell which had a translucent veil in front of a symbol. "I pay 1000 life and special summon from my grave my favorite monster Dark Magician Girl!" A veil appeared and from it came a female magician with long blonde hair and green eyes wearing a off the shoulders outfit that was blue with pink trimmings, a small pink cape and ended with a short pink skirt along with boots and a large pointed har that matched her outfit and a large wand. She gave a wink and a twirl before turning to Kila and smiling.

 _Dark Magic Veil  
Spell/Normal_

 _Dark Magician Girl  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700  
Level: 6 Dark  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"Let's take her down Kila!" Dark Magician Girl said determined.

"Woah she talks?" Neptune said in awe.

"Yeah she's my duel spirit like Dark is Julio's and Clear Wing is Dan's." Kila answered. "Now back to the duel. I activate the equip spell Magic Formula!" The spell showed a brown book with a lock on it. Dark Magician Girl opened the book and read it for a bit before a pink aura surrounded her. "I can equip this to a Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl in order to increase their ATK by 700!"

 _Magic Formula  
Spell/Equip_

 _Dark Magician Girl  
ATK: 2000+700= 2700_

"It won't be enough to win the duel!" The woman pointed out.

"I'm aware which is why I activate my spell card Dark Burning Attack! When I control Dark Magician Girl I can destroy all face-up monsters you control!" The spell card showed Dark Magician Girl charging a pink sphere that crackled with electricity.

 _Dark Burning Magic  
Spell/Normal_

"What?!" The woman yelled. "No way!"

"Dark Magician Girl take out her Amazoness Queen!" Kila declared. Dark Magician Girl nodded and raised her wand over her head and charged a large pink orb of magic that grew to half her size before firing it at Amazoness Queen who despite her efforts to endure the attack was obliterated by it.

"She's wide open!" Neptune cheered.

"Rom and Ram would like to meet this magician a lot." Blanc commented. "Maybe I should get her autograph for them."

"Dark Magician Girl attack her directly with Dark Burning Attack!" Kila yelled. Dark Magician Girl charged up one last sphere of magic before, with a wink, sending it towards the woman who let out a scream of pain as the attack collided with her.

 _Woman LP: 2100-2700= 0  
Kila Wins_

"Grrr. You win this one but I'll have revenge!" The woman snapped as a portal opened in front of her and she jumped into it. Kila let out a sigh if relief before Koneko ran up to her.

"That was awesome Kila!" Koneko squealed her eyes star filled. "That combo with Black Rose was so cool!"

"Thanks but it's not very practical and it's easy to stop." Kila sweatdropped.

"So? It worked out." Neptune exclaimed. "Those dragons were cool. Do you all have dragons?"

"Yeah we do. Julio and Dan here are the ones who mainly focus on them though." Hazel answered. "Julio has Dark, Scarlight, and Gandora. Dan has Clear Wing and Crystal Wing-"

"Gandora?" Vert questioned.

"Oh yeah! The monster that Julio can use as a backup when all else fails is called Gandora the Dragon of Destruction. He rarely uses it though." Hazel muttered. "Which sucks because it's awesome!"

"What does it do?" Noire asked though she had an idea due to it's name.

"You'll see because I'm gonna challenge him to a duel!" Hazel smirked.

"I'm up for it." Julio said walking outside.

"Wow you finished those errands fast!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Three hours isn't fast." Julio replied.

"Three hours?!" The group exclaimed.

"How? When?" Dan exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Julio burst out laughing. "The look on your faces…I'm joking...It's been thirty minutes. I finished fast because all of the errands were in the shopping district and they get things done fast and I dropped them off at my place. Anyway what's the duel about?"

"Dan told me about the video." Hazel hissed.

"Oh you jerk!" Julio exclaimed at Dan. "YOU WILL PAY...Maybe...I may forget honestly." Julio muttered to himself. "Anyway if its a duel you want it's a duel you'll get. And if I'm not mistaken we're action dueling aren't we?"

"Of course! This will be good practice for these gals and they can see action dueling for the first time." Hazel said. "Plus I can actually match you during action duels."

"Fine. Let's get going." Julio said walking inside. "So what'd I miss?"

"Oh one of those bad guys showed up and Kila dueled her and won." Koneko explained.

"Nice." Julio said to Kila causing her to smile. The group walked outside while Dan went to his garage and started up his car. Julio turned to Neptune and her friends "Alright so I think it's best that you guys go in the car so we could fit better."

"Aww I like riding with you on that D-Wheelie." Neptune pouted.

"D-Wheel." Julio corrected. "Fine anyone that wants to ride with me can go."  
"I'll go." IF said. "I always like riding on motorcycles and this is almost exactly the same."

"I'll go as well. I do like the wind." Vert said floating over to the D-Wheel. Unknown to them the blue blob once again hid itself in the compartment in Julio's D-Wheel.

"Goo." The blob muttered happily as it stared at Julio as he and the girls got onto the D-Wheel. It snuggled more into the compartment as they took off to the arena.

 **AN: Boy this took longer than expected. Almost a full month. Anway part of the reason this took a while is because my internet went down but it's fixed now. Let's get to the reviews first then we'll get to the question.**

 **Lenz012696: Glad you liked it and I was going for that type of relationship between the two.**

 **EL Hunter: Glad you found it interesting. As for he decks the only ones I will most likely not use is Trickstar since those rely heavily on Link summoning which I will not use. The others however are great suggestions.**

 **Randomperson2021: Thank you for the OC.**

 **Kamencolin: Glad you liked the duel and I do have something planned for Kurome and the Dark CPUs but I will address this later. As for your OC I like the deck but the name I'll probably change if you're fine with it. Same for the other one.**

 **Guest: I plan on using Scarlight more in the future. I have something planned for Scarlight and it will involve a custom card for him. As for Clear Wing...Huh. I didn't put that together and it seems so obvious. I'll look more into it before I decide to make changes.**

 **Guest Quest: 1. Thank you for the correction I'll be sure to make an edit later.**

 **2\. Thanks for the details about her effect. I didn't think it would work like that. I'll make some edits later.**

 **3\. I'll make edits on their attacks and boosts. I did feel that it was a bit dumb to make their boosts different. As for Neptune I'm more than likely gonna keep that the same though I do feel Vert having the attack all makes her effect worse.**

 **4\. Julio won't but I do have something planned for Phantom Knights. I may even do a couple of custom cards for them.**

 **5\. I'll add details to the form later and I plan on adding it to my profile so people can see it better. I guess playstyle does attribute to the deck but I should be more specific on strategies though since not everyone plays the same.**

 **Now onto what I have to say. First off do remember I'm taking a small break from this story to put out some extra chapters on my first story since it's reaching it's one year anniversary.**

 **I will work on the next chapter for this as well since next chapter will be an action duel and the first pendulum deck in this story so I will spend a lot of time looking at action duels in the anime and even other fics with action dueling. If you have any suggestions when it comes to action dueling I am welcome to hear it because this is gonna be pretty hard to write. As a side note, I will add my own action cards because I don't wanna have Evasion and Miracle be spammed like crazy.**

 **Second, would you guys like to see Gold Third and the CFWs make it into this fic? I have some ideas for them but I'd really like to hear what you have to say. I do have plans for the dark CPUs to appear as a enemy deck to be used by(obviously) Vernice in the final battle.**

 **Next I have some more details on the CPU Candidates. Nepgear and Uni will have their own chapter featured on them while Rom and Ram will debut together for obvious reasons. I have their effects almost done but if you have suggestions I am welcome to hear it. Also, I have come up with a idea for each extra deck summoning method excpt Link so should they be the synchros like their sisters or should they be their own thing? I'd like to hear your thoughts on that.**

 **Next I have a little details about Kila. Black Rose Dragon does not mean Kila will be a signer or something like that I just wanted to incorporate it. The Magician Girls were originally not my plan. I had gone through several ideas of what deck she could use like Spellbooks, Fortune Ladies and Lightsworn but I ultimately decided on Magician Girls. I do plan on making some custom cards for them so look forward to that.**

 **I have nothing else to address so let's get to the whole review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that Julio should go up against than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 **Next Chapter: Action Field On!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry+Sneak Peak**

 **Well as many of you have seen I updated my story...with a chapter from another story entirely because I chose the wrong story. So yeah feel free to call me stupid for that because that's how I felt when I realized my mistake but to make up for my stupidity and making you guys think I updated the next chapter I'm gonna give you guys a sneak peak for the first few turns of the duel. Also when I get the next chapter done I'll replace this little chapter. I'll also go ahead and answer the questions I got for the last chapter. Without further wait let's get started.**

"You ready Hazel?" Julio said with a grin.

"Always!" Hazel shouted matching his grin.

"ACTION…" The two shouted. "DUEL!"

The orb in the sky explodes sending Action Cards across the field shocking the girls who hadn't seen a duel like this. The two then took off running once again surprising the girls who raced to keep up with Julio.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Hazel: LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1_

"Since you challenged me, I'll go first!" Julio declared. "I'll start things off by summoning my Command Knight to the field!" The female knight appeared and moved alongside her duelist and gave him a nod.

 _Command Knight  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1900  
Level: 4 Fire  
Warrior/Effect_

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Julio said setting the card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Set: 1  
_ _Hazel LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
_ _Turn 2_

"I draw!" Hazel said glancing at the card and grinned. "So these girls haven't seen Pendulum monsters right?" Julio gave a nod and her grin widened. "Good then allow me to introduce you to it." She said taking two cards from her hand and showing them to Julio. "With the Scale 8 Metalfoes Steelen and Scale 1 Metalfoes Silverd I set the Pendulum Scale!" She played both cards on the field and the words 'Pendulum' spread across the disc

 _Metalfoes Steelen  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2100  
Level: 2 Fire  
_ _Scale: 8/8  
_ _Psychic/Pendulum_

 _Metalfoes Silverd  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 100  
Level: 3 Fire  
Scale: 1/1  
Psychic/Pendulum_

Two monsters riding on vehicles appeared in two pillars of light. The first monster rode on a red motorcycle and was dressed in a red and black jumpsuit and had the number 8 underneath him while the other appeared to be female who wore a similar jumpsuit but rode a jet light vehicle and had the number one under her. "Now I can simultaneously summon monsters from levels 2 to 7. Pendulum summon! Appear level 7 Metalfoes Volflame!" A bright orange light shot from a large portal that appeared and cleared away to reveal a large orange vehicle with a pilot in a cockpit. The vehicle had two large cannons on the side and drove around at high speeds and Hazel grinned at the girls widened eyes.

 _Metalfoes Volflame  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Fire  
Scale: 8/8  
Psychic/Pendulum_

"What the Nep?" Neptune shouted first.

"How did she do that?" Noire demanded.

"That was Pendulum summoning." Julio said smiling at their reactions. "See those two in the glowing pillars? Those are Pendulum monsters. They're special since they can not only be placed in the normal monster zone but also the Pendulum Zone. While in the Pendulum Zone they are treated like spell cards and use their Pendulum ability and they can be used for a Pendulum Summon where they can summon monsters between the scales of the monsters in the Pendulum Zone. In this case, it's between 1 and 8 so she can special summon monsters from 2 to 7 simultaneously in once per turn."

"That's busted!" Neptune complained.

"Some would agree but it's a bit balanced." Julio said. "You see her hand gets depleted quickly when she does it."

"Still that's just unfair." Neptune muttered.

"Hey, who knows what those blank cards are? There could be some Pendulum monsters in there." Julio pointed out. "But let's focus on the duel."

"Now I attack Command Knight with Metalfoes Volflame!" Hazel shouted and the machine began to charge it's cannons and Julio acted quickly spotting an Action Card on a nearby platform and quickly hopped from platform to platform and grabbed the card.

"Action Card-Illusion Dance! With it, all Attack Position monsters on the field are changed to Defense Position!" Command Knight and Metalfoes Volflame were forced into defense mode. "At the end of the turn, all Attack Position monsters changed to Defense Position return to Attack Position."

 _Illusion Dance  
Spell/Action_

"Fine, I end my turn with a face down." Hazel said setting the card and the two monsters switched back to Attack.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1 Set: 1  
Hazel LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 1  
Turn 3_

"I draw!" Julio declared. _"Haven't summoned him in a while...Screw it this is just for fun."_ He thought to himself. "I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" The female ninja jumped from the sky on a platform.

 _Rose, Warrior of Revenge  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 600  
Level: 4 Fire  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

"I tune my level 4 Command Knight with my level 4 Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" Command Knight jumped into the air and turned into four rings that enveloped Command Knight. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! Come forth. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" The dragon appeared with a roar and floated near Julio's platform and acknowledged his duelist with a small nod.

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Level: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend attack Metalfoes Volflame!" Julio declared. "Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Julio shouted as Scarlight fired a stream of fire from his mouth toward the Metalfoes monster. Hazel looked around and saw an Action Card far away but she simply smirked and jumped onto Metalfoes Volflame who took off towards the card allowing her to jump off and grab the card while doing a roll. She stopped herself and played the card.

"Action Spell-Miracle! With it battle damage is halved and Metalfoes Volflame isn't destroyed!" A red barrier surrounded the vehicle which swerved in front of Kila to shield her from the flames but a few stray embers hit Hazel causing her to grunt.

 _Action Spell-Miracle  
Spell/Action_

 _Hazel LP: 4000-600/2= 3700_

"I end my turn with that." Julio said.

 **AN: And that's it for now. What do you guys think? Need improvement? I wasn't originally gonna have Hazel use Metalfoes but Amorphages but I had trouble coming up with ideas to use in this duel so I decided to change it and decided on Metalfoes.**

 **Now let's get to the reviews.**

 **Guest: I do in fact have a plan for an Egyptian God to make an appearance but I'm not sure about the Wicked Gods.**

 **Guest: Well if you want to PM me just make an account. Sadly, Odd-Eyes is taken and has been from the beginning of this story.**

 **Guest: Zarc will make an appearance but not in the same way as ARC V. He won't affect anybody but the Dimension Dragon users. I have a lot planned for the future of this story that I won't reveal so you'll have to be patient for what I have planned for the CPUs.**

 **Kamencolin: Glad you're fine with me changing their names. I have the candidates figured out already and as for the CFWs, I'd like to see more feedback before I consider putting them in.**

 **Guest: I have something planned for something along those lines.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Already answered you in the review but I will say to everyone: Expect some destruction!**

 **Chrisharte111597: Thanks hope you're ready for when I release the next chapter.**

 **Guest Quest: Thank you for the review**

 **1\. I'm HEAVILY debating adding lewd scenes but yes you can expect a few intimate moments. I have a few plans for what Julio will be able to do. I will also state that Share Energy will play a massive role in this story.**

 **2\. I'm not saying anything about the Odd-Eyes user but expect something different about them.**

 **3\. Naturally, I was planning that since it'd be kinda dumb to not make them Dark synchros.**

 **4\. Thanks for the heads up I'll be sure to remember this.**

 **5\. Thanks for your thoughts on this matter and I've already decided on the Candidates.**

 **6\. I've added the set card thing and I'm considering the continuous hand updates per move.**

 **7\. I. LOVE. THESE. I've managed to come up with effects and appearances but I've struggled immensely to think up unique names and chants so these would be appreciated greatly along with those other custom cards.**

 **8\. Thanks for the errata.**

 **9\. I like the added effect. I'll consider adding it.**

 **That's it for the reviews but I have one more thing to say. I need a bit of help with a name for an upgraded Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. Now some of you may be thinking 'Tyrant is it's upgraded form' but I'm going a different route because I came up with an idea I'm gonna roll with. I'm not gonna say much but it involves the Share Crystal tuner monster and the future ones I've come up with. I'm not saying Julio won't get Tyrant because he will but I'm coming up with something unique for him that I think you guys will like more.**

 **Anyways next chapter be ready for a light show and even a new custom card.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that Julio should go up against than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9: Action Field On!**

 **AN: Hey guys got this done though it took me a while due to me trying to put more acton into this duel. I hope you guys enjoy it and I do have a couple little things to inform you guys about at the end. Also a couple of very important character will make their debut and I'm making a reference to a submitted OC.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations_

Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"So, what can we expect to occur in this duel?" IF questioned Julio as they drove onto the highway.

"Well, just be ready to be mobile a lot during this one." Julio said simply. "I'm not saying anything else."

"Why do you have to be vague now of all times?" Neptune said sweatdropping.

"I want to see your faces when we start." Julio said. "After all we are doing this for fun."

"He is quite right." Vert spoke up. "He is having a duel with a friend so there's no need to be so worried. After all he is much more experienced with this game and he knows what he's doing."

"True. It's not like our lives are in danger with this one." IF stated. "Unless she also triggers you like crazy."

"Nope. Only with Dan and that other guy." Julio said. "This should be a nice normal one." Before pausing. "What are the odds something will happen?"

"Very high." Neptune said cheerfully. "Don't worry I doubt the author has anything bad planned to happen to you just yet."

"Author? Bad planned?" Julio questioned growing confused. "Okay you're just confusing me and that's bad because I need to concentrate while driving."

"Yeah, Nep stop." IF said giving a slight glare.

"Fine, Fine." Neptune said with a smile. "I guess not everyone is capable of understanding what I'm saying."

"Indeed. Perhaps it'd be a good idea to explain it all to him eventually?" Vert suggested.

"I'd say that'd be for the best because Nep will just keep confusing him." IF replied.

"Oh by the by Juliy, I noticed that you used a Phantom something card back there and when we looked through those cards there were a few others. Any reason you don't use them anymore?" Neptune questioned.

"Oh, those." Julio said with slight fondness. "Well there hasn't been any new support released for the archetype in a while and I used to have a harder time pulling through duels so I eventually decided that I needed to change it up. I kept that quick-play for summoning Dark Requiem but I hardly get the chance to get him out lately."

"So if more support for that deck would come out would you use it?" IF questioned.

"Maybe. But I got a better one with you guys." Julio said as they got off the highway and arrived at the duel arena. He drove into the parking lot and was soon followed by the others in Dan's car. He turned off his bike and took off his helmet before shaking his head to fix his hair while the others got out of the car. Julio switched off the D-Wheel while Dan turned off his car and locked it. "Alright let's get inside and hope that people don't swarm me like yesterday."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Dan said rolling his eyes as they walked towards the entrance with the spirits floating along. The group walked in and almost immediately a group of duelists swarmed Julio who let out a small yelp. "Or maybe not…" The group of duelists began to ask Julio various questions and even request to duel him.  
"I'm sorry but I've already promised to duel one of my friends so maybe next time." Julio said getting groans of disappointment. "You guys can watch if you want to see my cards in action so bad." This caused the group to feel excited and moved apart for Julio and his friends to pass."Let's get to the desk."

"Geez if I could touch these guys…" Blanc muttered.

"They were getting a little too close for comfort." Noire sighed.

"Can't blame them. When new cards that have never been heard of before just pop up out of nowhere people are bound to be curious." Julio said shrugging.

"I can understand where people come from. When I hear news of a new game I become curious and try finding out all I can about it." Vert stated. Julio walked to the desk and was immediately greeted.

"Hello! How can I help you?" The woman said kindly.

"Yes. Is the action field available?" Julio questioned. The woman checked her computer and nodded.

"You're in luck. The last duelists just finished." The woman stated. "All I need is your name and the person who you will be dueling along with the pick of the dueling field."

"Okay, it's Julio Shinku and Hazel Bell." Julio said and she typed them in. "As for the field...Let's go with random."

"Very well, go ahead and head to the field." The woman instructed and Julio nodded and went to his group of friends.

"All set we just need to get to the field." Julio said and led the way to the field. They walked into a separate room with two sets of stairs leading to the spectator's seat and a set of doors then stopped.

"Alright let's head to the spectator seats." Dan said causing Kila to nod and take Koneko's hand who turned to Julio.

"Good luck big bro!" She said giving him a warm smile before they went to a set of stairs. Julio and Hazel walked through the doors with Neptune and the others into a large room with black floors and a spectator area where the group of duelists before along with their friends sat. Julio and Hazel pulled out their decks and handed them to each other to shuffle before handing them back to each other.

"I do like that little exchange of respect they start dueling." Vert said with a smile. The two took separate spots in the area as the Solid-Vision System began to activate and in a flash of light, the two stood in a large circus-like location with several platforms and large floating balls. Julio and Hazel now stood in the center on a large colorful platform and Neptune let out a sound of shock.

"Nepu?!" She exclaimed. "How did this happen?"

"The Solid Vision System set this up for an Action Duel. Remember how I said we gotta stay mobile?" Julio questioned getting a nod. "Well in this type of duel there's gonna be several cards spread out over the field called Action Cards and duelists will be able to physically interact with their monsters. We can use those Action Cards at any point in the duel if the situation calls for it. The two duelist can compete to get the same action card so you have to be fast and agile which is something Hazel has over me."

"What you're not in shape?" Noire questioned.

"I'm in great shape!" Julio protested. "I can run pretty fast but I'm just not agile and she has acrobatic training."

"In this field that will give her an extreme advantage." Vert noticed. "But we can interact with you correct?" Julio nodded and she smirked. "Then simply summon us and we'll be more than capable of assisting."

"I guess." Julio replied before turning to Hazel as an orb of light generated in the sky and began to fill with Action Cards. "You ready Hazel?" Julio said with a grin.

"Always"" Hazel shouted matching his grin.

"ACTION…" The two shouted. "DUEL!"The orb in the sky explodes sending Action Cards across the field shocking the girls who hadn't seen a duel like this. The two then took off running once again surprising the girls who raced to keep up with Julio.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
_ _Hazel: LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
_ _Turn 1_

"Since you challenged me, I'll go first!" Julio declared. "I'll start things off by summoning my Command Knight to the field!" The female knight appeared and moved alongside her duelist and gave him a nod.

 _Command Knight  
_ _ATK: 1600 DEF: 1900  
_ _Level: 4 Fire  
_ _Warrior/Effect_

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Julio said setting the card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Set: 1  
_ _Hazel LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
_ _Turn 2_

"I draw!" Hazel said glancing at the card and grinned. "So these girls haven't seen Pendulum monsters right?" Julio gave a nod and her grin widened. "Good then allow me to introduce you to it." She said taking two cards from her hand and showing them to Julio. "With the Scale 8 Metalfoes Steelen and Scale 1 Metalfoes Silverd I set the Pendulum Scale!" She played both cards on the field and the words 'Pendulum' spread across the disc.

 _Metalfoes Steelen  
_ _ATK: 0 DEF: 2100  
_ _Level: 2 Fire  
_ _Scale: 8/8  
_ _Psychic/Pendulum_

 _Metalfoes Silverd  
_ _ATK: 1700 DEF: 100  
_ _Level: 3 Fire  
_ _Scale: 1/1  
_ _Psychic/Pendulum_

Two monsters riding on vehicles appeared in two pillars of light. The first monster rode on a red motorcycle and was dressed in a red and black jumpsuit and had the number 8 underneath him while the other appeared to be female who wore a similar jumpsuit but rode a jet light vehicle and had the number one under her. "Now I can simultaneously summon monsters from levels 2 to 7. Pendulum summon! Appear level 7 Metalfoes Volflame!" A bright orange light shot from a large portal that appeared and cleared away to reveal a large orange vehicle with a pilot in a cockpit. The vehicle had two large cannons on the side and drove around at high speeds and Hazel grinned at the girls widened eyes.

 _Metalfoes Volflame  
_ _ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000  
_ _Level: 7 Fire  
_ _Scale: 8/8  
_ _Psychic/Pendulum_

"What the Nep?" Neptune shouted first.

"How did she do that" Noire demanded.

"That was Pendulum Summoning." Julio said smiling at their reactions. "See those two in the glowing pillars? Those are Pendulum monsters. They're special since they can not only be placed in the normal monster zone but also the Pendulum Zone. While in the Pendulum Zone they are treated like spell cards and use their Pendulum ability and they can be used for a Pendulum Summon where they can summon monsters between the scales of the monsters in the Pendulum Zone. In this case, it's between 1 and 8 so she can special summon monsters from 2 to 7 simultaneously once per turn from either her hand or extra deck."

"That's busted!" Neptune complained.

"Some would agree but it's a bit balanced." Julio said. "You see her hand gets depleted quickly when she does it."

"Still that's just unfair." Neptune muttered.

"Hey, who knows what those blank cards are? There could be some Pendulum monsters in there." Julio pointed out. "But let's focus on the duel."

"Now I attack Command Knight with Metalfoes Volflame!" Hazel shouted and the machine began to charge it's cannons and Julio acted quickly spotting an Action Card on a nearby platform and quickly hopped from platform to platform and grabbed the card.

"Action Card-Illusion Dance! With it, all Attack Position monsters on the field are changed to Defense Position!" Command Knight and Metalfoes Volflame began to dance which drew small giggles from the Neptune and Compa. "Until the end of the turn, all Attack Position monsters changed to Defense Position return to Attack Position."

 _Illusion Dance_

 _Spell/Action_

"Fine, I end my turn with a face down." Hazel said setting the card and the two monsters switched back to Attack.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1 Set: 1  
Hazel LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 1  
Turn 3_

"I draw!" Julio declared. _"Haven't summoned him in a while...Screw it this is just for fun."_ He thought to himself. "I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" The female ninja jumped from the sky onto a platform.

 _Rose, Warrior of Revenge  
_ _ATK: 1600 DEF: 600  
_ _Level: 4 Fire  
_ _Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

"I tune my level 4 Command Knight with my level 4 Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" Command Knight jumped into the air and turned into four rings that enveloped Command Knight. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! Come forth. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" The dragon appeared with a roar and floated near Julio's platform and acknowledged his duelist with a small nod.

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend  
_ _ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
_ _Level: 8 Dark  
_ _Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend attack Metalfoes Volflame!" Julio declared. "Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Julio shouted as Scarlight fired a stream of fire from his mouth toward the Metalfoes monster. Hazel looked around and saw an Action Card far away but she simply smirked and jumped onto Metalfoes Volflame who took off towards the card allowing her to jump off and grab the card while doing a roll. She stopped herself and played the card.

"Action Spell-Miracle! With it battle damage is halved and Metalfoes Volflame isn't destroyed!" A red barrier surrounded the vehicle which swerved in front of Kila to shield her from the flames but a few stray embers hit Hazel causing her to grunt.

 _Action Spell-Miracle  
_ _Spell/Action_

 _Hazel LP: 4000-600/2= 3700_

"I end my turn with that." Julio said.

"Hey, why didn't you use Scarlight's effect?" Neptune questioned.

"Scarlight can only destroy special summoned effect monsters. Her monsters are normal and can't be destroyed by his effect." Julio explained.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Hazel LP: 3700 Hand: 2+1 Set: 1  
Turn 4_

"I draw!" Hazel declared drawing her card before grinning. "I summon another Metalfoes Silverd!" The monster flew in and floated above her giving her a salute. "Next I activate Metalfoes Fusion!" The spell card showed Silverd being surrounded by green and silver armor about to equip to her. "With it I can I can fusion summon using Metalfoes monsters in my hand or on my field!" A portal on the ground and Volflame drove into it while Silverd flew into it. "Vanquisher of the vanished! Become one with the soldier who flies at lightspeed! Bring forth a soldier who flys with grace!" The portal flashed and Hazel cupped her hands together. "I fusion summon! Metalfoes Mithrilium!" A blur flew out of the portal and stopped above Hazel. It was Silverd but she was wearing a silver flight suit with green outlines and a faint red glow around her and she dual wielded a pair of plasma pistols. "Good to have you Mithrilium." The monster nodded before glaring down Scarlight.

 _Metalfoes Fusion  
Spell/Normal_

 _Metalfoes Mithrilium  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 1000  
Level: 6 Fire  
Psychic/Fusion/Effect_

"This reminds me of your guy's HDD form a bit." Julio muttered to the girls who considered that.

"Next using the set pendulum scale I'll pendulum summon the two monsters I used for her fusion summon both in attack mode!" The two monsters shot down from the sky. "The fusion summoning has just begun! I activate Fusion Substitute!" The spell Polymerization in a small portal. "With it I can fusion summon using monsters on my field!" The two monsters flew into the portal once more. "Vanquisher of the vanished! Become one with the soldier who flies at lightspeed! Bring forth a soldier who pierces through all defense!" The portal flashed and Hazel cupped her hands together again. "I fusion summon! Metalfoes Orichalc!" From the portal came another person but this one was a male in a similar body suit to Silverd and Volflame but had a golden suit on and wielded with two large wheels on his back and he wielded a pair of yellow plasma swords. He landed next to Hazel and saluted.

 _Fusion Substitute  
Spell/Normal_

 _Metalfoes Orichalc  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200  
Level: 8 Fire  
Psychic/Fusion/Effect_

"Neither is strong enough to take Scarlight down you know?" Julio pointed out.

"I know so I have a plan but first I activate Metalfoes Fusion's effect. If it's in my grave I can shuffle it into my deck and draw a card." She said as the card ejected from her grave and she placed it into her deck causing it to shuffle before she drew her card.

"Geez, this girl's good." Blanc grumbled.

"Indeed. She got out two powerful monsters." Vert replied.

"Yeah. She's a lot stronger than she believes she is." Julio said. Hazel then to his shock sprinted towards an Action Card on a small pillar and in a blur she was carried by Mithrilium to it. She grabbed it and hopped onto the small pillar giving a smile to Mithrilium.

"Action Spell Victory Topping!" The spell showed a V with the stars. "With it I can target a monster on the field and it gains 600 points, also I can change a monster on my opponent's field to defense mode! I'll raise Orichalc's attack and switch Scarlight to defense." A V appeared on Orichalc's chest causing a golden light to surge around him while Scarlight roared as he was bathed in red light and forced to land.

 _Action Spell  
Spell/Action_

 _Metalfoes Orichalc  
ATK: 2800+600= 3400_

"Oh by the way. Orichalc makes it to where if a Metalfoes monster attacks a defense position monster it deals double piercing damage."

"Wait so that means…" Noire began.

"Yep." Julio said as he searched for an Action Card and noticed one was on a floating ball several feet away and let out a small growl knowing he couldn't get there in time.

"Metalfoes Orichalc attack and destroy his Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Orichalc rushed forward using his suit to increase his speed greatly and charge towards the dragon.

"I activate the trap card Card Defense!" Julio declared playing the trap. "I discard a card from my hand and I can negate an attack from a monster." Several cards shot out and protected Scarlight from Orichalc's attack causing the Metalfoes to jump back towards Hazel. "Next I draw a card." Julio said drawing his card.

 _Card Defense  
Trap/Normal_

"Fine Mithrilium attack Scarlight and finish the job." Julio looked around and let out a sigh before jumping off his platform onto a ball and began to hop along them to the Action Card he saw earlier. "Oh no, you don't!" Hazel shouted and nodded at Orichalc who raced towards the ball and just before Julio could grab the card the ball was struck by Orichalc and the card flew away as a result.

"Crap!" Julio swore and managed to correct himself and land on his feet at the bottom and looked up to find Mithrilium firing a burst from her blasters at Scarlight. "I activate the effect of the Relinkuriboh that I sent from my hand! When a monster I control would be destroyed by battle I can remove it from play instead!"

"But you still take the damage." Hazel pointed out as Relinkuriboh appeared from a portal and endured the attack from Mithrilium but a couple grazed Scarlight who roared.

 _Julio LP: 4000-100x2= 3800_

"Maybe so but do keep in mind next turn Scarlight will wipe out your monsters!" Julio shouted from down below.

"Go ahead and try." Hael replied. "I end my turn."

 _Metalfoes Orichalc  
ATK: 3400-600= 2800_

 _Julio LP: 3800 Hand: 2+1 Set: 1  
Hazel LP: 3700 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Turn 5_

"I draw!" Julio declared looking at the card and blinking. "I switch Scarlight back to attack mode." Scarlight spread his rings and let out a roar. "Next I activate his effect. Once per turn I can destroy all specially summoned monsters on the field with less attack than his own and deal you 500 points of damage for each destroyed." Scarlight began to generate flames in his arm. "Absolute Power Fl-" Julio began but was cut off.

"Action Spell Zero Penalty!" Hazel declared playing the spell which showed a red zero. "With it I can target a monster my opponent controls and make it's attack zero!" A zero flashed above Scarlight causing him to growl as it's power weakened and though the flames collided with Hazel's monsters it hardly affected them. "Since your dragon's attack is zero it doesn't affect my monsters."

 _Zero Penalty  
Spell/Action_

"When did you?" Julio began.

"When Orichalc sent that Action Card flying and you were protecting your dragon I had Orichalc bring me to that Action Card." Hazel explained.

"Smart play." Julio grunted. "I activate my spell card Reinforcement of the Army! With it, I'll add CPU Vert!"

 _Reinforcement of the Army  
Spell/Normal_

"Well looks like I'm up soon." Vert said with a smile.

"I summon CPU Vert to the field." Julio said and Vert jumped onto a platform and turned to her full height and pulled out her spear. A few guys in the audience let out a couple of whistles causing Vert to wink at the audience.

 _CPU Vert  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Wind  
Warrior/Effect_

"With her effect since I summoned her she can target and destroy a set spell or trap card you control." Julio declared as Vert summoned a spear and fired it destroying it. "Next since I control a CPU monster I can special summon Share Crystal to the field." The blue crystal appeared.

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 3 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

"Next I tune my level four CPU Vert and my level three Share Crystal." Julio declared as th Share Crystal levitated towards Vert and she held it in her hand.

"I will show you the power of a CPU!" Vert declared as she placed over her heart causing a flash of green light.

"Goddess of the land of green pastures! Come forth and strike your foes with unmatched speed. Synchro Summon! CPU Green Heart!" The light cleared away to reveal Vert in her transformed state.

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 7 Wind  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Did she get bigger?!" Hazel shouted staring at Vert's chest in shock

"Slightly." Vert replied.

"Can we change the subject?" Julio asked noticing Blanc was getting angry. Hazel noticed too and nodded.

"Yeah let's move on." Hazel said.

"Green Heart's effect activates. If she's synchro summoned using CPU Vert she gains 500 ATK till the end of this turn and can attack all monsters you control once permanently." Julio declared as a faint green glow appeared around her. "Next Share Crystal's effect! Since I used it for the Synchro Summon of a CPU monster I can draw a card." He drew his card and glanced at it.

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2400+500= 2900_

"Now I attack Metalfoes Orichalc!" Julio declared and Vert rushed forward with her spear. He noticed Hazel moving for an Action Card and looked at Scarlight who gave a nod before firing a weak stream of fire stopping Hazel just before she could reach it. "No you don't!"

"Damn it." Hazel grumbled as Vert slashed Orichalc causing him to explode.

 _Hazel LP: 3700-100= 3600_

"I activate Orichalc's effect! When he's sent to the graveyard I can target a card on the field and destroy it!" A burst of fire in the shape of Orichalc erupted from a small portal and flew towards Vert.

"I activate my face down Effect Shut!" Julio shouted playing the card. "When an opponent activates a monster effect I can use this card to negate the activation and destroy it." A steel cage covered the flames preventing it from rushing forward and dragged it back to the grave. "Vert destroy Mithrilium!" Hazel looked around in desperation and saw an Action Card up on a small trampoline and grinned as she hopped from the small platform she stood on and sprinted towards it. Julio noticed this and ran towards it as well. Mithrilium evaded Vert's blows and fired a stream of plasma shots at Julio who yelped and rolled to the side behind a small pillar and peeked around to see Hazel grabbing the Action Card on the trampoline before using it to jump on a small metal platform.

"I activate the Action Spell Wings of Dimension!" The spell showed a pair of blue wings. "With it I target Mithrilium and this turn she can't be destroyed by battle or card effects." A pair of wings appeared on Mithrilium and folded around Mithrilium to protect her from Vert's blow but the force of it sent Mithrilium crashing into the ground.

 _Hazel LP: 3600-300= 3300_

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Julio said and the faint green aura surrounding Vert faded away.

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2900-500= 2400_

"You appear to be in a predicament." Noire muttered to Julio. "Scarlight's attack is zero and she'll likely pendulum summon again."

"Don't worry I have something planned." Julio replied.

 _Julio LP: 3800 Hand: 0 Set: 2  
Hazel LP: 3300 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 6_

"I draw!" Hazel shouted before looking at her hand. "I use the set Pendulum Scale to summon once more!" Hazel shouted as a blue portal opened once more above her. "I'll summon forth Volflame and Silverd once more!" The Metalfoes appeared and glared down Julio and his monsters.

"Again?" Neptune muttered annoyed.

"You should get used to it. Her strategy revolves around this." Julio replied.

"Next I activate Pendulum Card Burst!" The spell showed to crystals being destroyed and two glowing blue cards falling from the sky. "With it, I can destroy two Pendulum Monsters I control in order to draw two cards." The two Metalfoes shattered allowing Hazel to draw two.

 _Pendulum Card Burst  
Spell/Normal_

"Next I summon Metalfoes Steelen to from my hand." The Metalfoes rode in and came to a stop beside Hazel. "Next I activate Pendulum Fusion with it I can fusion summon a monster from my extra deck using monsters I can control, but if I have two cards in my Pendulum Zones I can fusion summon using them as well. I'll fuse the Metalfoes Steelen on my field with the Metalfoes Steelen and Metalfoes Silverd in my Pendulum Zone!" A large swirling portal appeared and the three monsters were engulfed in it. "The power of the three soldiers shall become one! Bring forth the ultimate soldier who's fire burns hotter than his allies!" She cupped her hands declared. "I Fusion Summon! Metalfoes Crimsonite!" The new Metalfoes came out of the portal and crashed onto the ground. It was a large mech suit and inside was the person who previously was in Volflame. It was large but not quite Scarlight's height but it was just as powerful.

 _Pendulum Fusion  
Spell/Normal_

 _Metalfoes Crimsonite  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000  
Level: 9 Fire  
Psychic/Fusion_

"That's not good." Julio said.

"I sure do hope you have the means to counter this. Otherwise, it's game over." Hazel said with a grin.

 **In the stands**

"Wow, Hazel sure isn't holding back." Dan commented.

"Yeah at this rate she'll summon all her fusion monsters." Kila added.

"She may be good but big bro can win this." Koneko said pumping her fists with her cheeks puffed. "Come on big bro take out those fusion monsters!"

 **Back in the duel**

"Now I attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend with Metalfoes Crimsonite!" Hazel shouted. Crimsonite raised his arms and aimed at Scarlight before forth a large stream of fire that engulfed Scarlight who roared. "Looks like this duels almost do-" She cut herself off when she noticed Julio's life hadn't dropped. "Wha-?"

 _Cue Yugioh 5ds Unleash Force_

The flames that engulfed Scarlight were blown apart by an enormous force produced by Scarlight who roared and spread his wings. He now had red and orange armor over his body and legs with a matching gauntlet on his injured arm and armor on his tattered wings.

"How is he not destroyed?" Hazel demanded.

"Why don't you take a look?" Julio said with a smirk and she noticed a trap had been activated and her eyes widened. "I activated a little trap known as Assault Mode Activate!" The trap showed a duelist with a large pillar of light behind him. "With it I can tribute a Synchro Monster on my field and special summon an Assault Mode monster whose name includes the tributed monster's name. Meet Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode!" Scarlight roared his power echoing through the field.

 _Assault Mode Activate  
Trap/Normal_

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode  
ATK: 3500 DEF: 2500  
Level: 10 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

"Fine, I'll just attack Vert instead with Crimsonite!" Hazel shouted and Julio looked around and spotted an Action Card near where they started and sprinted towards it as Crimson fired another stream of fire at Vert who avoided the attack narrowly and fired several summoned spears in an attempt to hold Crimsonite back. Hazel noticed Julio's movements and hopped onto the trampoline below her in order to jump towards the center while Mithrilium rained bullets at Julio only for Scarlight to interfere and knock her onto the ground with a crash. Julio and Hazel landed on the platform and ran towards the Action Card and just narrowly snatched it before looking at the card and playing it.

"I activate Battle Change! With it during your battle phase when your monster attacks I can change your target to another. I'll change Crimsonite's attack to Scarlight!" Crimsonite struggled as his mech went haywire and focused on Scarlight before firing a stream of fire which Scarlight responded by raising his armored claw to block before rushing forward and grabbing the mech and slamming it onto the ground. "Incinerate it! With Extreme Hell Burning!" Scarlight roared as he fired flames from his mouth much more powerful than before causing an explosion that destroyed a few nearby pillars.

 _Action Spell Battle Change  
Spell/Action_

 _Hazel LP: 3300-500= 2800_

"I end my turn." Hazel said before giving Julio a grin."Where'd this guy come from?"

"I'll explain after this duel." Julio replied. "It's my turn! I draw!

 _Julio LP: 3800 Hand: 0+1 Set: 1  
Hazel LP: 2800 Hand: 1  
Turn 7_

"I activate my face down Dimension Guardian!" Julio declared playing the trap which had a humanoid monster wielding a large golden key. "With it I can target an attack position monster I control and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects so long as this is on the field."

 _Dimension Guardian  
Trap/Continuous_

"Why activate that now?" Hazel questioned.

"Because now I can activate this bad boy's effect." Julio said gesturing to Scarlight. "I activate Scarlight's effect! Each turn I can destroy all specially summoned monsters on the field and deal 500 points of damage for each one!" Scarlight roared as it began to generate flames that burned brighter than before with his right hand. "Absolute Power Flame the End!" Scarlight fired the flames and Hazel looked around quickly for an Action Card and spotted one near her and quickly grabbed it before grimacing. The flames collided with Mithrilium who screamed as she was incinerated and the flames continued as they grazed Hazel who grunted.

 _Hazel LP: 2800-500= 2300_

"Next Scarlight attacks you directly!" Julio declared and Scarlight fired a stream of flames from his mouth and engulfed Hazel. However, she surprised him by jumping out of the flames completely unharmed.

"Action Spell Big Escape!" Hazel shouted revealing the card she picked up. "This card automatically ends the battle phase!" The spell showed a girl jumping out of a chained box with swords in it.

 _Action Card Big Escape  
Spell/Action_

"I set a card and end my turn." Julio said.

 _End theme_

"This dragon of yours is very powerful." Vert commented.

"Yeah, a lot more powerful than anything we got back at Gamindustri." Neptune said cheerfully.

"He's strong but Hazel's counterattack is gonna happen soon." Julio said on alert and ready to run.

 _Julio LP: 3800 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Hazel LP: 2300 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 8_

 _Cue Yugioh ARC V: Cornered Duelist_

"I draw!" Hazel shouted drawing her card. "First I'll activate Pot of Riches!" The spell card showed a large golden pot similar to Pot of Greed but it was bigger and jewel encrusted. "With this, I can shuffle three Pendulum Monsters from my field, grave or face-up extra deck back to my deck and draw two cards. However, I cannot special summon except by Pendulum Summoning. I return two Metalfoes Steelen and one Metalfoes Silverd rom my extra deck to my deck." The three cards ejected from her extra deck and she placed them into her deck allowing them to be shuffled before drawing two. "I then activate Sacred Swords of Seven Stars!" The spell showed a golden sword and two cards. "By banishing a level seven monster from my hand or field I can draw two cards. I banish a Metalfoes Volflame from my hand." She then drew her two cards.

 _Pot of Riches  
Spell/Normal_

 _Sacred Sword of Seven Stars  
Spell/Normal_

"I activate my trap card Talisman of Reversal. Since you added cards to you're hand outside of your draw phase, I can draw equal to the amount in your hand." Julio said drawing four cards.

 _Talisman of Reversal  
Trap/Normal_

"I had a feeling that was your face down." Hazel said slightly annoyed. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Metalfoes Silverd I just drew and Metalfoes Goldriver!" The words pendulum flashed across her duel disc again and the two monsters rose to the sky in the blue pillars of light. Metalfoes Goldriver rode a golden ATV and wore matching armor. "Next using the set pendulum scale I pendulum summon from the extra deck Metalfoes Volflame in attack mode and Metalfoes Silverd in defense mode." The two Metalfoes appeared once again came to a stop beside Hazel.

 _Metalfoes Goldriver  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 500  
Level: 4 Fire  
Scale: 1/1  
Psychic/Pendulum_

"I then activate my equip play spell card United We stand and equip it to Volflame!" A red glow appeared around Volflame's vehicle and it revved louder than before. "You know full well what it does so I won't bother explaining it's effect." Hazel searched around and saw an Action Card near one of the destroyed pillars and sprinted towards it. Julio noticed and sprinted after her only for Volflame to come roaring towards him forcing him to move out of the way and Scarlight roared as he charged towards the Metalfoe and collided with it struggling to overpower it as it pushed back. Julio scowled when he noticed got the Action Card. "Action Spell Wonder Chance!" The card showed a pair of eyes winking and a mouth smiling brightly while wagging a finger. "With it I can target a face-up monster I control and that card can attack once again during each battle phase! I target Metalfoes Volflame." Julio tense and spotted an Action Card next to him and grabbed it.

 _United We Stand  
Spell/Equip_

 _Metalfoes Volflame  
ATK: 2400+800x2= 4000_

 _Action Card: Wonder Chance  
Spell/Action_

"I activate the Action Spell Nanana!" The card showed a banana with a face on it bent sideways with stars around it. Neptune laughed at the sight of the card and Julio smiled. "Yeah, I laughed when I saw it too. Anyways with this I can target a monster I control and it gains 700 ATK for this turn."

 _Action Card Nanana  
Spell/Action_

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode  
_ _ATK: 3500+700= 4200_

"Then I'll just attack CPU Vert with Volflame!" The Metalfoes fired a stream of fire at Vert and Julio looked around for an Action Card and spotted one above him and tensed since there was no way he could get up there in time. He glanced at Vert and smirked.

"Vert!" Julio shouted gesturing to the Action Card. Vert avoided the fire and glanced towards the card and nodded before moving forward and scooping up the duelist and allowing him to grab the card before placing him down on a platform. "Action Spell Evas-"

"Action Spell No Action!" The spell showed a large green A with a red X over it. "This negates the activation of an Action Spell and destroys it." A green beam of light shot towards the card in his hand and caused it to shatter.

"Oh come on." Julio complained.

"Volflame continue your attack!" Hazel shouted and Volflame fired another stream of fire towards Vert. A green barrier appeared around her and protected her from the attack but the flames spread out and burned Julio who yelped.

 _Julio LP: 3800-1600= 2200_

"Volflame attack her again!" Volflame compiled and fired flames at Vert and Julio looked around for an Action Card. Unfortunately, he couldn't spot one and sighed as the flames continued and slammed against the green barrier again and the flames burned Julio again who grit his teeth.

 _Julio LP: 2200-1500= 700_

"I activate the effect of Fusion Substitute in my grave. With it, I can banish it and return a fusion monster in my grave to my extra deck and draw a card." Hazel said. "I return Crimsonite." She then proceeded to draw and then set the card. "I'll set a face down and end my turn."

 _End Theme_

 _Julio LP: 700 Hand: 4+1  
Hazel LP: 2200 Hand: 0 Set 1  
Turn 9_

"I draw!" Julio shouted and glanced at the card he drew. "I activate Scarlight's effect! Absolute Power Flame the End!"

"I activate Breakthrough Skill!" Hazel shouted and yellow glow appeared around Scarlight causing him to growl as he weakened. "I can target a monster on your field and negate its effects till the end phase."

 _Breakthrough Skill  
Trap/Normal_

Julio looked at his hand and contemplated his options. _"I have Monster Reborn and I could summon Scarlight and go for game but there's the chance she could go for an Action Card and stop me from going for game. I have to find a way to keep her from going for one but there's too much stuff she could do to avoid it...wait...I got it!"_ He thought looking at his cards. "I activate Double Summon! With it I can summon twice per turn! I summon Dark Blade." The knight appeared and nodded to his duelist. "Then I activate Monster Reborn and special summon Command Knight!" The female knight appeared and drew her sword ready for battle. "Next I tribute my two monsters!" Julio shouted and the two monsters turned into sparkles before the ground began to crack. "Dragon of destruction hear my cry! Come forth and obliterate all that stands in your path!" Julio chanted and the monster rose from the ground. "Advance Summon! Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!" The dragon was a large blue dragon slightly smaller than Scarlight with blue scales and several red orbs lining its body and had to sharp spikes lining its wings and just as sharp claws. It let out a roar that shook the field before snarling at Hazel who paled.

 _Cue Passionate Duelist_

 _Double Summon  
Spell/Normal  
Monster Reborn  
Spell/Normal_

 _Dark Blade  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Normal_

 _Gandora the Dragon of Destruction  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0  
Level: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

"How many dragons do you have?" Noir demanded at the sight of the monster.

"Five." Julio replied. "Dark Rebellion, Dark Requiem, Scarlight, Assault Mode Scarlight, and Gandora here."

"Dude, don't you think that's a bit much?" Neptune said sweatdropping.

"I don't wanna hear that from you Ms. Pudding!" Julio shot back.

"Nepu?!" Her friends began to laugh at that.

"You deserved that." Blanc said laughing softly.

"Anyways, time to show why he's called the dragon of destruction!" Julio shouted. "By paying half my life points I can have Gandora here destroy all other cards on the field and if they are they're banished!" Hazel began to sweat.

"Why did I have to mention that card today?" She moaned tragically.

 _Julio LP: 700/2= 350_

"Gandora! Destroy everything! Giga Rays of Destruction!" Julio roared and the dragon matched it with its own as rays of lights shot out from the orbs around it's body and struck the field, destroying several platforms and pillars in the process before a flash of light occurred that blinded those in the audience. The light faded with smoke trailing in the field with several destroyed pillars and platforms on the ground leaving the circus looking more like a wasteland instead. Julio and Hazel had jumped off their elevated positions and were surrounded by rubble.

"Vert!" The girls cried out.

"Why would you do that?" Noire demanded.

"Relax." Julio said as Vert was revealed to be fine. "That trap remember?"

"Oh yeah." Neptune said sighing in relief.

"I admit that was quite terrifying." Vert stated with a sigh of relief. "That dragon is quite something else."

"If I can avoid it there's no way I'd let you guys get destroyed whether it be real or fake." Julio stated as the rest of the field faded revealing Hazel's field to be completely empty while Julio's field revealed to have Gandora to still be on the field along with Scarlight though he was without his armor. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode's effect. When he leaves the I can special summon a Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend from my grave to the field. Also for every card destroyed by Gandora's effect, he gains 300 ATK! He destroyed six so gains 1800!" A red glow appeared around the dragon and he growled.

 _Gandora the Dragon of Destruction  
ATK: 0+300x6= 1800_

"I then activate my equip spell card Mage Power and equip it to Gandora!" The equip spell caused a glowing red aura to appear around Gandora. "With it, he gains 500 ATK for each spell and trap card on my field. I have one so that's 500!

 _Gandora the Dragon of Destruction  
ATK: 1800+500= 2300_

"2300?!" Hazel squeaked as she searched around for an Action Card and spotted one far on the other side of the field and attempted to run towards it but she realized there was no way to get there quickly and the destroyed rubble limited her movements and with no monsters to assist she was trapped especially since Julio's monsters were more than capable of stopping her.

"Gandora attack Hazel directly with Boundless Giga Rays!" Julio shouted and the dragon roared in response as more rays of light shot from the orbs once more and surrounded Hazel before causing an explosion that sent Hazel flying back.

 _Hazel LP: 2300-2300= 0_

 _Julio Wins!_

 _End Theme_

 **In the stands**

"Alright!" Koneko cried out in happiness as the field faded away to its regular look. Several cheers from the crowd were let out as well.

"I forgot how terrifying Gandora can be." Dan said.

"Speak for yourself Mr. I can negate it easily!" Kila shot back annoyed. "Most of the time he brings him out I'm dead because I have to use my monster effect negation on Dark but every duel you got your dragons to deal with it!"

"I mean, true." Dan admitted.

"Come on, let's go congratulate them." Koneko pouted hopping from her seat.

 **On the field**

"Aw, man." Hazel sighed as she stood up.

"Hey don't sweat it." Julio said walking to her as Vert reverted to her normal self and the girls followed. "You've still won more than me when it comes to Action Duels."

"I guess and this was a fun duel." Hazel said with a grin.

"That's all that really matters isn't it?" Julio said with a grin.

"Yeah it does." hazel said happily as they exited the field and were greeted by their friends.

"Nice duel out there." Dan complimented with a grin.

"Thanks." The two said with their own grin.

"Now let's bail." Julio said sprinting out of the room and to the entrance.

"Oh, right those duelists." Kila said before they followed after him. They quickly got to their vehicles with Koneko, Hazel, Kila, and Dan going in the car with Noire, Blanc, and Compa joining them again leaving Julio and the rest to take the runner and rove off when the group of duelist from before showed up and let out yells of disappointment.

 **A few minutes later**

"Well glad we got away." Julio sighed as they pulled up at his house. His parent's cars were outside indicating they were home. He got off his D-wheel and switched it off. Koneko and the rest of the Neptunia girls exited the car while Kila, Dan, and Hazel stayed in the car. "I think I've had enough duels for today."

"You have dueled three times and all of them were intense in their own right." Vert stated.

"It is also pretty late." Dan said looking at his D-Tablet.

"How did it get late already?" Julio wondered out loud. "Well see you guys tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah say hi to your parents for us!" Hazel said.

"I will." Julio said and they drove off and he turned to Koneko. "Come on let's inside…" He trailed off as he heard a small noise from one of his compartments in his D-Wheel. He walked cautiously to it and slowly opened it and stared down at a small blue blob of goo in a teardrop shape that resembled a dog with a brown tail and matching ears and a dog like mouth with black button eyes looking up at him it's tail wagging slightly.

"GOO!" It exclaimed in a high pitched voice and jumped at his face knocking at him to the grass and began to lick his face rapidly.

"W-What is this thing?!" Julio said and managed to grab it and hold it in place causing it to pout. The Neptunia girls gasped.

"What's a Dogoo doing here?!" Neptune questioned in shock as Julio began to pat the Dogoo to its delight. He found that it was rather cold and smooth.

"Who cares it's adorable!" Koneko squealed as she scooped up the Dogoo and began to pet it softly getting a sigh from it.

"This is quite concerning." Vert said placing a hand on her chin. "If a Dogoo entered this world what are the odds of others entering?"

"Wait others, like those Ancient Dragons?!" Julio exclaimed.

"Yes. If those show up who knows what damage could occur?" Noire muttered worried.

"Okay let's discuss this later and discuss what to do with this little guy? Julio questioned.

"Well...Dogoo's are typically aggressive but there have been cases of friendly ones that can be kept as pets. It seems this is one of those cases since it seems to be quite friendly." IF stated.

"But they can be perverts." Compa said.

"How so?" Julio questioned.

"Just take our word for it." IF said shivering slightly and the rest of the Neptunia girls nodded. "They only go for girls though so you don't have to worry but keep an eye on it." They were about to head inside when Julio noticed something. A card that upon inspection was a Dogoo.

 _Dogoo  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1000  
Level: 1 Water  
Beast/Tuner/Effect_

"Well, now we have to keep this guy around." Julio said showing the card.

"I guess we do." Noire said looking at the Dogoo.

"I'll check what this guy can do later." Julio said before turning to the Dogoo. "Can you understand us?" The Dogoo nodded. "Okay are you a male or female? Shake head girl and nod for guy." The Dogoo nodded. "Okay good to know you're a guy."

"Now you don't have to feel too outnumbered!" Neptune cheered. Julio and the Dogoo looked at each other at that.

"You sleeping with me tonight?" He questioned and the Dogoo nodded at that. "Good I can introduce you to Thump."

"Thump?" Vert questioned.

"His pet rabbit." IF answered.

"Come on let's get inside already." Julio said and the group entered, however, they failed to notice the maroon and white D-Wheel near Julio's parent's cars. Once they entered they were greeted by Vanessa.

"Oh, you're back. Dinner's almost ready." Vanessa said kindly. "Also look who stopped by." A woman about 22 came out of the kitchen. She had shoulder-length maroon colored hair that covered her left eye but her right eye showed she had yellow eyes and was looked exactly like Vanessa minus the hair and eye. She was about 5'9 and was slender. She wore a white biker jacket with maroon stripes down her sleeves over a black shirt that showed her midriff slightly and wore white pants that were tucked into black and white boots. She wore a maroon D-Tablet on her right wrist and had a single white glove on her left hand. She had a slightly intimidating look to her but it faded slightly at the sight of Julio and Koneko and her face took on a small smile.

"Karina!" The two shouted and hugged her.

"Who is this?" Neptune questioned.

"Hey, little sis and bro." She said her voice slightly rough and gave Koneko a pat before grabbing Julio with her left arm and giving him a noogie to his dislike. "Still short, huh?"

"Do you have to bring it up each time?!" Julio whined separating from her and giving her a glare

"Yes." She said bluntly unfazed by his glare. "What's with the blue blob?" She questioned noticing the Dogoo.

"Oh." Julio said turning to him. "This is a Dogoo."

"Goo." The Dogoo said happily.

"Julio...What is that?" Vanessa asked a bit concerned.

"It's a new duel monster." Julio answered showing the card.

"So these duel spirits are those cards mother and father told me about." Karina said looking at the girls.

"Hello! I guess you're their big sister?" Neptune said cheerfully.

"Yes. I'm Karina." Karina replied.

"She taught me everything I know." Julio said. "Remember Scarlight?" The girls nodded. "She gave him to me."

"Wait you got him from her?" Noire asked in surprise.

"Yeah. She used to use him but gave him to me. I don't know exactly why." Julio said.

"I'll tell you eventually shorty." Karina said before rolling her eyes at his sound of protest. "Care to introduce yourselves?" Karina asked turning to the Neptunia girls.

"The name's Neptune! The protagonist of protagonists." Neptune said cheerfully.

"I'm Noire."

"My name's Vert."

"Blanc."

"IF."  
"My name is Compa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Karina said before turning to Julio. "May I see your deck? I'm curious about these cards" Julio nodded and handed her his deck. She studied it for a bit before handing it to him. "It's a good deck but there is a severe lack of support for these new monsters and the balance is a bit off"

"I'm aware." Julio said before bringing out the blank cards. "Apparently these will help." Karina studied them for a bit as well before handing them back.

"I can sense some power to them, not unlike your duel spirits." Karina stated. "Anyways, since I'm sure you two are wondering why I'm here, I'm here for the tournament that's coming up. I will be taking part in the exhibition match and watch you duel Julio. So I will be staying for a while."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Julio said with a grin.

"Who are you dueling?" Koneko questioned.

"You guys will see soon." Karina said. "Also Julio...I'll be checking your progress." Julio tensed slightly at that.

"Karina let's finish preparing dinner." Vanessa said and Karina nodded before following her into the kitchen.

"So what type of person is she?" Blanc asked Koneko and Julio who looked at each other.

"She can be a bit...Heated at times." Julio stated. "Though most of the time she's pretty relaxed about things. The only time you'll see her not be relaxed is during a duel."

"Yeah, then she goes all brutal and cold. Especially against duelist, she considers not worth dueling." Koneko stated. "When she goes up against someone who she thinks is worth it, she gets a bit excited."

"So how good is she as a duelist?" Noire questioned.

"I've never beaten her." Julio said surprising them. "Never gotten her life points below half too."

"Wow, she must be strong." Neptune said in awe.

"Yessy, Jul-Jul is super strong." Compa said. The rest of the girls nodded.

"I'm glad you guys have such a high opinion of me as a duelist." Julio said embarrassed.

"Of course we do. We've seen what you can do first hand." IF said.

"Thanks, I guess. Let's just wait till dinner's ready and relax." Julio said sitting down on the couch when to his surprise the Dogoo jumped on his lap with a happy noise. He blinked and decided to pet him making him even happier. "This is kinda nice."

"They are quite cute when they're not trying to attack you." Vert commented.

"And not getting into naughty places." Compa added.

"Okay are you guys trying to make me visualize that in my head? Because if you are stop it because that's a bit uncomfortable." Julio said blushing a bit.

"Yeah, you're making it awkward." IF said. "So what was that dragon that you used?"

"Gandora? I've had him for a while. He's not uncommon so odds are there are others that use him." Julio said. "I don't use him as often as Scarlight or Dark because I'm left open if I can't finish my opponent after using his effect because he gets sent to the graveyard at my end phase."

"Plus it drains half your life." Noire said catching on to what Julio was implying. "It can be quite a handicap."

"Yeah. But you have to admit it was awesome." Neptune said. "It was like a laser light show!"

"Yessy it was pretty." Compa said clapping her hands together.

"Minus the whole destroying everything part." IF said.

"It was quite the sight for me to see when I first used him in a duel." Julio said smiling at the memories. "Though if I recall Dark tells me that he's a bit uptight."

" _He is."_ Dark growled in response.

" _Oh hey! Haven't heard from you in a while."_ Julio thought.

 _"Those duels tired me."_ Dark said simply.

"Dinner's ready." Vanessa called and the group shot up at that excited except for Vert who looked confused.

"Is she that good of a cook?" Vert questioned.

"Yes." Was all they said. The group went into the kitchen to find Isaiah looking at a news report on his phone.

"What's up dad?" Julio asked sitting down at the table.

"Oh, that duel biker gang is getting worse." Isaiah said sighing. "Means more patrols."

"I remember them." Julio said frowning. "A couple members tried to intimidate me at the arena and I ended up turbo dueling them."

"They've started turbo dueling in the streets more frequently and Security has really been pressed to keep them in check."

"So let me guess? You want me to start being more careful in the future?" Julio asked.

"Please do." Vanessa sighed. "I really don't want a repeat of a couple nights ago."

"A couple nights ago?" Isaiah questioned and Karina looked curious as well. Julio gave a brief explanation keeping out the Darkness Duel part. "That's quite something."

"Yeah. Definitely wasn't those biker gangs." Julio said.

"Let's stop with this type of talk and eat shall we?" Vanessa said. "I made curry today."

"Heck yeah!" Julio cheered before turning to the girls. "Heads up...This is really spicy."

"Oh, how hot can it be?" Neptune asked as she received a plate.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn ya." Julio said as he received a plate and immediately began to dig in. Neptune shrugged and took a bite before letting out a scream.

"Holy Nep!" She said as her face began to redden. "W-Water, milk, anything!" Julio handed her a cup of milk and she gulped it down. He noticed his Isaiah's confused face.

"First bite." He said simply and he nodded in understanding. "I tried to warn her." The other girls faired better with their first bite but most of them still had to drink some milk.

"Wow, this is hot." IF said not fazed much. "But it's really good."

"Yessy." Compa said her face a bit red as she took a bite.

"Eh." Blanc said not fazed at all. "It's good but not that hot."

"I quite enjoy this." Vert said taking another bite. Noire didn't say anything but she seemed to be enjoying it. Julio finished his plate and felt a nuzzling on his leg and glanced down to see the Dogoo looking up at him.

"What is it little guy?" Julio asked and the Dogoo looked at his plate and let out a small goo. "You hungry little guy?" The Dogoo jumped at that.

"What in the world is that?!" Isaiah asked alarmed.

"This is a Dogoo. Another monster I found." Julio answered as he took the card from his deck and showed it to him.

"Hmm. I must admit this is different." Isaiah said. "But it is nice being able to actually see it." He said and smiled at the Dogoo. "Quite the cute little thing."

"I know right!" Koneko exclaimed.

"Anyways, what do I feed this guy?" Julio questioned.

"I'm not sure. Dogoos are typically away from populated areas so we never really see what they eat." Noire stated.

"Goo!" The Dogoo exclaimed and stared at the curry they were eating.

"Guess he wants curry." Julio said.

"It appears so." Karina stated. "Is this fine with you mother?"

"Yes. I'm curious about how it'll eat." Vanessa said and Julio got a small plate of curry and placed it in front of the Dogoo who sniffed it before hopping onto the plate and absorbing the curry into his and let out a sound of delight as it began to dissolve the food. "That is quite interesting to watch." With that done, Julio got another plate full and began to eat again.

"Now that I've gotten used to the spice it's really good!" Neptune said finishing her plate.

"Mom's cooking is the best!" Koneko said finishing her plate.

"I can agree with that. Nothing tastes as good as your cooking mother." Karina stated.

"Thank you." Vanessa said smiling happily. Karina finished her food and glanced at her D-Tablet.

"Well, I need to go to my hotel." Karina said rising up. "Thanks for the meal. I'll be sure to stop by tomorrow."

"Bye sis!" Julio and Konek said in unison. Karine responded by giving Koneko a pat and Julio another noogie.

"Oh, come the f*** on!" Julio snapped. A jar was in front of his face courtesy of his mother and he sighed and placed a dollar in it.

"You guys have a swear jar?" IF asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Karina and big bro can get sweary at times." Koneko explained but her voice dropped to a whisper. "But they only put money when mom's here."

"Bye." Karina said leaving the kitchen and walking out the door. Julio finished his curry and placed it into the sink.

"I'm gonna go feed Thump and get ready for my shower." Julio said. "Come on little buddy." Julio said to the Dogoo who bounced after him.

"He's already fond of it." Blanc noted.

"Yeah big bro loves anything animal related especially cute ones and since Dogoo is basically dog he loves it. He can act all tough but when it comes to cute things whether it be animal or person he breaks easy." Koneko stated. "That's why puppy dog eyes are super effective."

"Got that right." Isaiah and Vanessa said.

"That seems like it could be taken advantage of." Vert said a bit concerned.

"Maybe." Koneko said. "But I can keep him falling into bad things with my own puppy eyes."

"For as young as you sure know how to keep your brother in check." Neptune noted.

"If only I knew how to calm him down when he gets super competitive. Nothing gets him cooled down then except beating his opponent or the taste of defeat." Koneko sighed.

"Indeed. He gets it from this one." Isaiah said having put together what they were talking about despite not hearing the Neptunia girls patting Vanessa lightly on the back who blushed.

"What? I'd have thought he got it from your dad." Noire exclaimed in surprise.

"No dad was way too friendly during competitions to be competitive." Koneko explained since Isaiah couldn't understand them. "Mom on the other hand...She loved crushing her opponents in duels back when she was in the pro circuit where she met my dad. Karina is even worse at times."

"That's enough of that for now. It's best you girls get ready for bed." Vanessa said.

"Fine." Koneko sighed. "Let's go."

 **Meanwhile in Julio's room**

"Thump, meet Dogoo." Julio said introducing the rabbit to the blob who approached each other slowly and carefully before giving each other a sniff. Thump seemed on a bit nervous while the Dogoo seemed a bit unsure. "It's okay I know it'll take a while before you become comfortable with each other." This continued for a bit before Thump hopped to his food bowl and began to nibble. "Well, he doesn't dislike you." He said to the Dogoo who looked up at him and wagged his tail.

" _I'm still curious about how this thing appeared in our world."_ Dark spoke up.

"I am too but we'll have to ask Histoire about that." Julio said. "And she can't speak to us much."

" _True."_ Dark conceded.

"Besides, I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually and there's no point on thinking about something if we have no idea how this whole dimension hopping thing works." Julio said shrugging. "We need to focus on the here and now since those cloak guys can attack at any moment."

" _You make a good point."_ Dark sighed.

"You're thinking about that fusion counterpart aren't you?" Julio questioned.

" _Of course. It's kinda important!"_ Dark snapped.

"I know. I just wish I could remember more about the other person." Julio sighed.

" _How do you not remember?"_ Dark exclaimed. _"You enjoyed dueling them more than anybody!"_

"I just don't remember what they look like! Do you?" Julio growled.

" _Of cou-...I don't...Why can't I remember!"_ Dark exploded causing Julio's head to ache.

"Ow! That hurt!" Julio snapped. "Oh well. It's not like we'll meet them any time soon...I jinxed it didn't I?"

" _You need to stop."_ Dark said bluntly.

"Whatever I'm gonna take a shower." Julio sighed grabbing the clothes he set out and heading to the shower.

 **Meanwhile**

"I told you to not engage him." Vernice said coldly to Doku who looked slightly guilty. "Now we have to keep you out of the plan to hide your identity."

"I couldn't help it...This desire to duel him overcame me." Doku stated. "But I will not disagree I should have kept myself in line."

"You're lucky you did it to also save your comrade otherwise I'd give you a punishment." Vernice sighed. "Since I have to alter the plan, I'll find you another mission to keep you busy."

"Very well." Doku said bowing before heading to the door.

"Doku." Vernice called to him and he turned around. "You will get the chance to duel him. I promise you this." He simply nodded before leaving and Vernice sighed. "I can't fault you for losing control...His influence is going to be a problem." Vernice said darkly to herself.

 **At the airport**

"It feels good to be back." A teenage sighed as she exited the airport. "I wonder how they're doing?" She wondered before pausing. "I know you want to duel them but we need to get set up and get familiar with the city again before we can start looking for them."

"Lisa!" A voice called out and the girl turned to see an older woman running towards her and Lisa grinned as she hugged the older woman.

"Aunt Jen!" Lisa squealed hugging her.

"It's been so long!" The woman now named Jen sighed.

"I saw you last month." Lisa said rolling her eyes fondly. "But I'm glad to see you too."

"Let's head home. You must be exhausted." Jen said kindly.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Lisa sighed as she followed Jen to her car.

 **AN: This took a while. So what'd you guys think? I think I did a decent job for my first action duel but I promise I will get better in the future. Also sorry if the summon chants for the Metalfoes aren't very good because I have a bit of a problem with coming up with decent summoning chants. Also, what'd you guys think about the new little change to when the CPUs got HDD? If you guys like it I can change it up in previous chapters though I'll put more detail into it.**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna get into what I have to say later but first let's go over the reviews.**

 **FoxMan888: I already answered you but once again thanks for the OC.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Already answered you but once again thanks for the review.**

 **Guest: I would like to have a crossover but as my story is right now it's not ready for that. MaxGundam1998 did make a reference to my story in his fic so go check it out. As for Zarc: All I will say is that there will be a RAMPAGE when this story reaches that point.**

 **Guest Quest: Thanks for the reviews**

 **1\. I like the chants you came up with for the monsters and the effects you came up with for Storm Cell and the Rank-Up-Magic. I really like Scardian Red Nova Dragon. It has a pretty cool chant and I love the detail you went into about why you named it this.**

 **2\. As you can see I've limited the use of banned cards a lot this chapter. You can expect more of this in the future.**

 **3\. I like the OC. No need to worry about the deck being competitive in the real world or something like that since as you said this is a story and I wouldn't want duels to be uninteresting. And as for the Signer dragons: Don't worry about it. I don't plan on including the Crimson Dragon and if I do only as a small reference if I decide to make a chapter where Neptune and the others learn about the old protagonists.**

 **Now I'm going to go over the two new characters I introduced.**

 **Karina will play a big role in the future and as man of you have probably guessed, it involves Scarlight. I will go further into detail when the time for that comes.**

 **Lisa, as I'm sure you guessed, is the Odd-Eyes user. I always planned for her to be female to mix it up and I'm sure you guys are questioning why Julio referred to her a guy and that will be explained when I put the next chapter up.**

 **Also, I made a small reference to Kamencolin's OC this chapter so small shout out to him.**

 **Now regarding what I wanted to tell you guys: I'm gonna slow down on how much I get done in regards to my writing. Why? I'm currently getting ready for an SAT retake to see if I can get a better score than what I previously got and I have finals coming up so I have to put more time into studying and I'm graduating soon. Does this mean I won't work on my stories at all? Hell no. I'm still gonna work on this because I enjoy writing my stories but it's not on the very top my list of priorities right now and I won't get stuff done as quickly, but I promise when I get done I'll be back to writing more.**

 **Now regarding next chapter, I'm gonna get started on a small card guide similar to how MaxGundam does it. I will also be making edits to other chapters regarding my custom cards. I'm not sure when I'll get done but expect it somewhat soon. Oh and regarding what the Dogoo will be able to do...I'll show that off next chapter.**

 **Now for the custom card, I used this chapter.**

 **Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode**

 **Level 10 Dark Attribute ATK: 3500 DEF: 2500**

 **Dragon/Effect**

 **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with Assault Mode Activate. Once per turn, you can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each destroyed. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can special summon 1 Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend in you're Graveyard.**

 **Now the next chapter after the card guide: even if I wasn't getting ready for my tests and whatnot is gonna take a while regardless because I'm still working the custom cards I have planned. There's designs, personality and effects and the fact I want them to be good so it's a bit of work. Then there's the fact that the Odd-Eyes deck has tons of options for what I can do with it and you've got a pretty long chapter to write.**

 **Now I do have a question for you guys.**

 **What's your favorite Yugioh series and favorite character from it? I'm genuinely curious about you're guys favorites.**

 **Mine's a tie between 5ds and DM. I always have a hard time picking between these two for a lot of reasons. Though I can say with certainty that my favorite characters are Yusei and Atem.**

 **I have nothing else to say so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 _ **Next Chapter Title: CardDimension Neptunia! Let's Duel! 1st Card Guide.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10: Dragon With Dichromatic Eyes  
AN: Hey everybody after a long wait I finally got this done and as for why it's not the card guide I decided to push it back after I showed off all these new cards. I'll go into reasons why at the end. Anyways, in this chapter Julio will finally get a more CPU/Maker support against a very powerful opponent. I hope you guys enjoy and without further wait let's get started.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **And so three days passed…**

 **Um Neptune what are you doing?**

 **Starting up the chapter.**

 **I can handle that.**

 **But I want to do it! Please?**

 **No.**

 **PLEEEEEEASE?**

 **No.**

 **PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE?**

 **Okay fine! Geez just stop it's getting both too cute and annoying.**

 **Yay! Anyways, three days have passed…**

"Neptune!" A voice screamed as Neptune ran out of Koneko's room with a enraged Noire close behind. It was around four and as you can imagine Neptune had angered Noire somehow.

"I'm sorry!" Neptune shouted as Julio watched the display from the couch with a blank expression.

"Oh hello Julio." Vert said to him as she entered the living room with Blanc following. **  
**"What did she do this time?" Julio questioned as he sighed.

"Neptune fell off the bed onto her." Blanc said floating onto the couch next to him.

"Right." Julio said unfazed by this. "I'm glad I'm already used to this at this point."

"Where did IF, Compa and Koneko go?" Vert questioned.

"Oh they went with my mom to the store." Julio answered. "They should be back in about an hour."

"Got ya." Noire yelled tackling Neptune to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to land on you!" Neptune squealed.

"Noire she apologized just get off her." Julio said walking over to the two. "You can't keep freaking out each time she does it."

"You'd be angry if it was always you!" Noire snapped. "I've dealt with this for years and it still frustrates me! It's never anyone else!"

"I get that but please just get off Neptune." Julio sighed and Noire sighed before getting off Neptune.

"Thanks Juliy. I'm sorry Noire." Neptune said apologizing again.

"Whatever just please avoid falling on me again." Noire sighed as she cooled down a bit. "I guess I was a bit too harsh but it still bugs me that our enemies have done nothing for the past few days."

"Well I doubt they can just send someone to attack us every day. If I recall they're also fighting in your world." Julio pointed out. "Besides I needed the break from getting hurt for real."

"He has a point Noire." Vert said supporting him. "It's not like they're using machines or monsters to fight us. They're using actual people and they need rest as well."

"Still she does have a point. They could be planning something." Blanc said in Noire's defense. "We should be ready."

"And we will be." Julio said with certainty. "Especially since those cards should be revealed some time today. My deck will be better and you'll kick even more ass."

"That's the spirit." Neptune said excited. "Now...What do we do now?" Neptune questioned.

"Well we had breakfast pretty early this morning and it's been a few hours since then so why don't get us some lunch?" Julio suggested.

"That actually sounds good right now." Noire said nodding.

"I'm fine with that." Blanc said shrugging.

"I agree." Vert said.

"Alright but where?" Neptune questioned.

"Well since we obviously can't go to a diner or something" Julio said and the four nodded. "How about I just head to the burger joint nearby and bring something for all of us?"

"Ooh that does sound good right now." Neptune said nodding.

"I agree plus it would make things easier and eating there would likely draw attention." Vert said.

"It would avoid problems." Blanc said in agreement.

"Alright then we should be fine." Nore said agreeing with the idea. The girls then proceeded to tell them what'd they like on their burger and Julio went outside to his D-Wheel after grabbing his wallet and putting on his shoes and placing the girls cards on the living room table. Julio turned on the D-Wheel and grabbed his helmet when he heard a small 'goo'. He glanced down and smiled when he noticed the Dogoo had followed him and wagged his tail. "Want to come along?" Julio questioned and the Dogoo jumped at that. "Fine but you can't come into the actual place. You'd probably freak everyone out." The Dogoo responded by hopping into the compartment on Julio's D-Wheel and with that he drove off.

 **With the girls**

"So what do we do till he gets back?" Neptune asked.

"He has a game console in his room." Vert brought up.

"I don't think we should touch his things without his permission." Noire pointed out.

"True. How about we just look at that Duel Network Julio brought up? It'd be a good way to study up on the decks we may face in our time here." Blanc suggested.

"Honestly I want to be in a duel. It's been two days since the last one we were in." Neptune said pouting.

"I agree." Noire said slightly frustrated "Mostly because I want to be at my normal height. It's quite annoying being this small."

"I don't mind all that much but it would be nice to be able to do things without a lot of help." Blanc said sighing. "We just can't help much around here thanks to our size outside of dueling."

"Let's not worry about it. I'm sure we'll eventually find a way to fix the problem." Neptune said confidently. "I mean we always do."

"That kind of mentality could bite us in the butt." Noire said in response. "These guys aren't the same as the others we've faced."

"Noire's right. These guys are capable of going to other worlds and still have the strength to fight us back in our own world." Blanc added. "We can't underestimate them or we're screwed."

"You guys are downers." Neptune muttered.

"While I agree with the statement that we can't underestimate them we must have faith in not just ourselves but our allies and their skill." Vert stated. "They fight well and they are risking their lives to help us and I'm certain they'll help us defeat this enemy."

"I suppose you're right but...I just can't help but feel uneasy. When Julio dueled against Dan and that fusion dragon guy...I felt something dark almost...Evil." Noire muttered. "I trust him but I can't help but be on guard when he has that dragon out."

"I felt it too." Neptune said nodding in agreement. "When we dueled Dan the feelings between the two dragons were intense. I was a little scared."

"Let's observe more closely the next he brings out Dark. Maybe we can get some kind of idea about this." Vert stated and the three nodded.

 **Meanwhile**

"Thanks Leyna." Julio said as he exited the burger place. "Well time to head on ba-"

"Julio?" He heard a female voice call to him and turned around to see a pretty girl his age calling to him. She had indigo hair with pink highlights that fell to her waist and was pulled into twin tails with white ribbons and had pale skin and dark red eyes. She stood at about 5'2 and had a petite build. She wore a white jacket that was zipped up halfway revealing a tank top the same color has her hair. She wore white pants and had a sky blue D-Tablet on her right arm. She looked a bit familiar but he couldn't put a name to the face "Oh man it really is you!"

"Um...Hi?" Julio said in a more questioning tone. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"It has been a while and I guess I have changed a lot...I'm Lisa Hunt." The girl said introducing herself and Julio pondered for a bit before his eyes widened.

"Lisa?! Wow you have changed a lot." Julio said in shock as he recognized the name. "It's been what...four years?"

"Yeah. I just moved back a few days ago and I was hoping to look for you guys but I've been busy getting everything set up at my aunt's house." She explained. "Man you haven't gotten any taller." She then giggled as his face fell and he scowled. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it in a insulting way." Julio sighed. "So I'm guessing you came here to get something to eat."

"Yeah I heard this place is pretty good. What's with all the food?" Lisa questioned noticing the large amount he had.

"For some friends that are over right now." Julio explained.

"Oh is it Kila, Dan and Hazel?" Lisa questioned.

"No they're busy at their houses." Julio said. "Some new friends I made. They're pretty...Interesting."

"Cool. Hey...Do you still have that dragon?" Lisa questioned.

"Dark? Of course I do." Julio said happily as he took Dark out of his deck. "He's my oldest and most trusted card there's no way I'd lose him!"

"Cool because I still have mine." Lisa said happily as she pulled a card out.

"That's…" Julio paused lightly. He felt his heart thump and unknown to him so did Lisa but she ignored it. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

"Yeah. My ace monster. Hey I know we just barely met up again and all but tomorrow can we have a duel?" Lisa asked.

"Huh?" Julio said in confusion.

"I want to see if you got stronger and I wanted to show you how strong I've gotten since the last time we dueled." Lisa explained. "So please?"

"Sure. I'm interested to see what your decks like after all these years." Julio said with a grin.

"We can meet up tomorrow at my place and I can bring Kila, Dan and Hazel."

"That'd be awesome!" Lisa said excitedly. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow." She said and after exchanging numbers with Julio entered the burger place. Julio walked to his parked D-Wheel and contemplated the situation.

"Well this is something." Julio muttered to himself.

" _I'll say. I'd say we have quite the duel tomorrow."_ Dark growled in Julio's head as Julio placed the food into a separate compartment the Dogoo wasn't in.

"I know but those cards should be ready today and it'll be a great chance to test them out." Julio said as he turned on his D-Wheel, put on his helmet and got on. "Besides...Let's see if that dragon of hers drives us crazy."

" _I guess you have a point."_ Dark growled before Julio felt his presence disappear.

"Time to get going." Julio muttered to himself before he drove off towards his house.

 **10 minutes later**

"I'm back." Julio said as he entered the house from the front door.

"Welcome back Juliy." Neptune called to him and he noticed what they were watching.

"Ahh. That duel." Julio said as he realized what it was. It was the duel with Team 5DS taking on Team Ragnarok. "That's a good one."

"This Yusei fellow is the most incredible duelist I've seen." Vert said in amazement. "No offense."

"Oh none taken at all." Julio said not at all offended. "This guy's a legend. The only person that I can think of that's as good as him is Yugi Muto and he was the original King of Games."

"Wow." Neptune said in awe.

"I agree. These duelist do sound impressive." Blanc said.

"I wasn't talking about that! This burger is amazing." Neptune said chewing on her burger.

"You could have waited!" Noire snapped.

"No point in yelling at her." Vert said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just eat."

"Fine." Noire said rubbing her temples. "Let's just eat." As the five began to eat Julio spoke up.

"By the way we have a duel tomorrow." Julio said as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Really? Against who?" Blanc questioned.

"An old friend. Her name's Lisa." Julio explained. "She's also the user of that fourth dragon." That caused them to pause and stare at him. "Yep. Tomorrow's gonna be fun."

"I'm not sure you getting super aggressive counts as fun." Noire said in shock.

"Well not that part but those new cards will be fun." Julio said and they nodded at that. "Besides we need to see more of what's up with these connection between these dragons. I have trouble nowadays worrying about it."

"Well...We'd be lying if we said we weren't worried. When you went into that state we felt darkness coming off you and well it was almost evil." Vert said. "It's very concerning."

"All the more reason to figure it out." Julio stated as he finished his burger. "If what you say is true then I don't like the idea of having some evil force making me go crazy."

"We don't want to see you go through that either. Believe us we know what it's like." Blanc stated and though Julio wanted to ask more about it he stopped because the look on their faces said it wasn't a good idea.

"Right. Now I just wish that these cards would stop being blank." Julio said taking them out. "Histoire said three days so they should be ready soon."

"I really hope she wasn't wrong and it's actually three weeks." Neptune muttered.

"I'm offended that you think so little of me." A familiar voice said and they looked up to see a small glowing ball float down between them all.

"Histy! It's been so long!" Neptune said happily. "How're things over there? How's my Nep Jr?"

"It's nice to see you too Neptune." Histoire said warmly. "Things are fine over here. The return of Gold Third has helped massively and Nepgear is fine. She does miss you greatly and the same goes to you Blanc and Noire."

"I figured they would. I just wish we could talk to them." Neptune said sadly.

"Well you're in luck. I'll be sending them over soon." Histoire stated surprising them.

"Wow! Really? That's awesome with them by our side in Julio's deck there's no way we'll lose." Neptune said excitedly.

"Indeed. Also I have a little more information I missed regarding those new cards I sent you." Histoire said. "It appears that after three days you will be capable of releasing the power but you need a energy source."

"Energy source?" Noire questioned. "Like what?"

"Share Energy. You see these cards are very special much like your cards are. These cards are already connected to Julio's deck and your presence is the key to bringing out their power. Some of the more powerful ones will take longer to form but you should be able to get maybe half of them ready." Histoire explained. "All you must do is focus your Share Energy into the cards and they will be ready."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Julio questioned.

"My tome gave me insight on this world and much more but I did have some help in this regard." Histoire began. "You see it was not easy to open this portal and there were complications, thankfully I received help from a being known as Hyperion who agreed to assist me given the situation and introduced me to a very wise and old magician known as the Dark Sage who was very knowledgeable about this sort of thing and assisted me in creating these cards and informed me of the process to bring out the cards powers.

"Cool." Julio said knowing who the Dark Sage is and having an idea of who this Hyperion was. "I have a couple questions."

"I don't have much time to answer them so be quick." Histoire stated.

"Won't this whole traveling between worlds be dangerous to both of ours?" Julio questioned. "I mean I just don't think that going through worlds is risk free."

"You would be correct but thankfully my method is less riskier than others due to the portals being smaller, less powerful and temporary. Our enemies however, are quite dangerous and appear to be much larger and last for long periods of time so Hyperion wishes for us to defeat them before something terrible occurs." Histoire explained. "One such issue would be how that Dogoo came into your world." The five turned around and saw the blob on the couch snoring softly. "It's possible for monsters to slip between them but thankfully Hyperion and a being known as Time Wizard are helping in this regard keeping the larger monsters like Ancient Dragons in our world but smaller and weaker ones are harder to notice plus according to the two of them they also have to deal with another case very similar to ours in another world."

"Wow. At least we don't have to worry about that." Neptune said in relief.

"I have one last question. How will this whole bonding with my deck thing affect me?" Julio questioned. "From what I understand we're linked in some way."

"Your body itself will face no noticeable changes. You will however, in time be able to harness Share Energy." Histoire said surprising all of them.

"Wait how is that possible?" Blanc asked in shock.

"Since Julio is linked with you he must be able to draw out your power during these duels which of course is Share Energy." Histoire said getting nods from the four CPUs. "So in order to do so his body faced alterations at a spiritual level in order to handle and use this power. Of course that will not only take time to fully be capable of using the power but severe practice and training."

"Wow so I basically have some kind of super energy that can help me out?" Julio asked.

"Basically. With it you can likely protect yourself from the negative side effects from these Darkness Duels even should you lose however, it will not stop the enemy from taking the CPUs." Histoire warned.

"Good to know." Julio muttered. "So how long should it take for this Share Energy to pop up?"

"Not until you have fully bonded with everyone. As for training I will assist when the time comes." Histoire said before the small orb of light flickered. "I must be going now. Good luck and be careful all of you." With that the orb flickered away and left the five alone.

"Well...This is a lot to take in." Julio said. "I'm mostly curious about this other world facing issues similar to us to be honest and I wonder if we'll ever meet them."

"Indeed. It makes me wonder…" Noire said trailing off before shaking her head. "Let's move onto the more pressing matter and get those cards ready." Julio placed the cards onto the table and the four CPUs got on the table and stood around them.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Neptune questioned.

"Easy. We focus our Share Energy from our bodies into these cards." Noire said like it was obvious.

"Oh right...But how?" Neptune questioned.

"Just concentrate and hold out your hands." Blanc said sighing clearly annoyed with her. The four closed their eyes and held their hands out and for about a minute nothing happened then a multi colored aura surrounded the four and spread to the cards. The aura gave off a warm feeling and Julio could feel the sheer power they had.

" _They are goddesses after all."_ Julio thought to himself in amazement. The cards began to float into the air above them in a small orb of the same aura before a flash of light occured blinding Julio instantly. When the light cleared the cards laid on the table flat an half of them were no longer blank. The four CPUs fell onto their knees panting in exhaustion.

"Did we do it?" Neptune gasped.

"Yep." Julio said holding up the cards that had new images. "I'd say this deck just got a major boost." He looked at the ones with no change but he could feel some kind of aura around them. "Have to wait to see what these are but these will definitely do." Julio said grinning as he read the effects. "You guys get some rest while I get started on building this new deck." He said gathering the cards before running off to his room.

"G-Good luck." Noire muttered as she floated to the couch and collapsed on it before falling asleep with the rest of the CPUs following suit.

 **One hour later**

"And that should do it." Julio said grinning at his new deck. "Can't wait to test it for real!" He placed the deck down on his desk before getting up and stretching a bit before noticing an adorable sight. The Dogoo and Thump were sleeping together on his bed with Thump on top of the Dogoo. "That's just cute." He muttered to himself as he exited his room and went to the living room to find the CPUs still asleep. "Geez...Did it drain them that bad?" Julio said out loud in shock.

" _I guess so."_ Dark growled. _"They did have to use a fair amount of power to do so and unlike in a duel they don't have you to help them."_

" _Right...So...What do we do now?"_ Julio thought back.

" _Perhaps you should call the others about what's going on tomorrow?"_ Dark suggested.

"Yeah I probably should do that." Julio muttered to himself as he went back to his room.

 **The next day. Nearly 3 o'clock**

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Coming!" Julio shouted as ran to the door. He opened it to find Kila there. "Oh hey, guess you wanted to get here early."

"Yeah." She said before noticing his clothes. "Oh mixing it up today?" Julio glanced down at his different than usual clothes. He was wearing a black jacket with red highlights over a white collared shirt and wore black jeans and black and red sneakers. He had his D-Tablet on his right wrist still.

"Yeah I decided to try a different style today." Julio said shrugging. "Look cool?"

"Honestly it looks a bit better than your usual clothes. So when should Lisa get here?" Kila said entering the house.

"She said she'd be here at around three." Julio said as the Nep girls came into the room this time with Compa and IF.

"Hey Kila!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"Hey Neptune. Ready for the duel?" Kila asked grinning.

"Dang right I am!" Neptune said pumping a fist. "I'm ready to kick butt!"

"Well at least you're determined Nep." IF said sweat dropping.

"Heck yeah I am! I have a feeling this duel is gonna be the most intense yet!" Neptune said excitement going through her.

"I feel the same way Neptune." Vert said smiling. "I'm quite looking forward to this."

"I do as well. This will be a great way to show our strength." Noire said slightly smugly.

"Indeed." Was all Blanc had to say on the matter.

"I'm excited but please don't overdo it." Compa said showing her nurse side.  
"Relax we're not actually hurt during these duels." IF said placing a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Yeah what IF said don't worry too much about it." Julio said his tone very confident. "Unless our enemy decides to show their faces we should be fine." The door knocked and Julio walked back to it and opened it revealing Lisa. "Lisa glad you could make it!"

"It's nice to see you again." Lisa said smiling cheerfully before noticing Kila. "Kila?! Oh my god you got hot!"

"Lisa good to see you." Kila said smiling happily. "And thanks." Kila added slightly embarrassed.

"Well she isn't wrong you are attractive." Julio said causing Kila to blush very lightly.

"Thanks." Kila said and Lisa looked between the two.

"Did you two hook up?" Lisa asked causing the two to sigh.

"People always ask that." Julio muttered. "No we're still very close friends and that's it."

"Yeah. Nothing more." Kila said though her tone had slight annoyance to it that Julio didn't catch onto. Lisa and the girls did and they sighed at that.

"Had to make him dense did ya?" Neptune muttered to herself low enough for her friends to notice and they nodded.

"Anyways, it's good to see you again Kila." Lisa said smiling even larger. "Where are Dan and Hazel?"

"Oh they're meeting us where we'll duel." Julio answered. "Dan managed to convince a professor at our school to use the school field."

"Why not go to the stadium?" Lisa asked.

"People start swarming us there begging me to duel with them." Julio replied annoyed. "I'll explain later."

"Does it involve the cute duel spirits?" Lisa asked surprising them.

"You can see us?" Noire asked in surprise.

"Mmm hmm." Lisa replied. "Since I was a kid. I never brought it up though."

"Thought people would freak out?" Julio asked and she nodded. "Yeah, we thought that then our parents revealed the truth about it to us."

"Wish my parents did." Lisa sighed before clapping her hands together in excitement. "So let's get going! I want to get this duel started!"

"Glad to see you're excited. Let's get going then." Julio said smiling and the group went outside while Julio locked the door behind him. He noticed Kila had taken her own car and so did Lisa. "Alright who's heading with Kila?" The group ended up with Noire and Blanc going with her with the rest deciding they wanted to go on the D-Wheel.

"Alright. Let's get going." Julio said once everyone settled on and the three drove off with Julio in the lead.

 **Several minutes later**

"Wow!" Neptune and Compa gasped as the group arrived at the academy. Understandable since it was a pretty big school. There was one large school building and several facilities ranging from gyms, club rooms and, the reason they were here for, a duel field for the school with large brick walls and a metal gate with a security guard at the front.

"It's not that cool this is one of the smaller ones. The one in Domino City is WAY bigger." Julio said amazing them. He parked his D-Wheel in the area specified for them and turned it off. He took off his helmet and shook his head while the girls got off and Lisa and Kila parked. "I'll need to talk with the security guard. You guys can follow me if you want."

"I'll head over to the others." Vert said and floated to where they were parked.

"I'll go with you Jul-Jul." Compa said.

"I'll head with you." IF said.

"Me too." Neptune said floating and landing on his head. IF hesitated before floating onto Julio's right shoulder with Compa going onto the left

"Is this alright?" IF asked.

"Sure. I don't mind after you guys are technically weightless after all. Besides we're all friends right?" Julio said as he began to walk to the gate.

"Juliy's right. It's not like we're doing anything weird." Neptune said as Julio approached the guard in the booth who looked up and smiled.

"Shinku. It's good to see ya." The man said exiting the booth and greeting him.

"Mr. Johnson." Julio said respectfully. "Did Professor Chase tell you why I'm here?"

"Yes he did. I let Mirai and Bell in not too long ago." Johnson said.

"Good. My friends should be here in a bit." Julio said and noticed them coming up. "Oh there they are."

"Mr. Johnson! Doing okay?" Kila said kindly.

"Nice to see you too Vulpine and...I'm sorry who are you?" Johnson asked.

"I'm Lisa Hunt." Lisa said introducing herself.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Johnson said kindly. "Alright you can all head in."

"Thank you sir." Julio said as Johnson opened the gate and let the group in.

"No problem have a good duel." Johnson said as they entered before closing the gate behind them.

"He seems nice." Lisa commented.

"Yeah he is but he can be strict if you break rules." Kila said. "Come on let's get to the field."

"Yes ma'am." Julio said jokingly as he lead the way.

 **A few minutes later**

"Here we are." Julio said as he entered the building that had the duel field. It was a simple one with a elevated platform for the duelists to duel on. Hazel and Dan were nearby talking until Dan noticed them.

"There you guys are." Dan called to them.

"Hey Dan, Hazel!" Neptune said excitedly.

"Hey Neptune." Hazel said cheerfully and then she noticed Lisa. "Lisa!" Hazel cried out and hugged Lisa who returned it.

"Hazel it's good to see you." Lisa said happily before breaking the hug and turning to Dan. "Same to you Dan. I see you grew taller unlike a certain someone." This caused Julio scowl and everyone else to laugh.

"Ha ha ha." Julio said dryly.

"We're just messing with you. You know we love you." Kila said in a teasing tone.  
"Yeah, yeah." Julio said rolling his eyes though his tone was playful. "Now that we're reunited how about we get started?"

"Yeah let's." Lisa said excited.

"These two really want to go at it." Hazel said in surprise as the two got onto the platform with the Nep girls following. "Think it's because of their dragons."

Probably not all of it. Julio's always been naturally competitive and loves a challenge when it comes to dueling so that's probably a big part as well." Kila said causing the two to nod. Julio and Lisa walked to the center and handed each their decks before shuffling them and handing them back. Julio took the right side of the field while Lisa took the left. The two activated their duel discs with Lisa's having a red outline resembling that of a sword and drew their five cards and stared each other down.

"So who gets the first move?" Lisa asked.

"You can go first. I've been going first during a duel a lot lately." Julio replied and Lisa nodded.

"DUEL!" The two shouted in unison.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Lisa LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1  
Lisa's Turn_

"I'll start things off by activating the field spell Sky Iris!" Lisa said showing the card to Julio showed a shadowy figure with glowing red and green eyes coming out of a sort portal that was a rainbow of color. She placed the card into the field spell in the slot and immediately the room began to glow with colors as a large portal opened up in the roof. "I'll explain what it can do later. For now I'll summon one of my favorites, Performapal Uni!" A female monster dressed in a white buttoned up sleeveless trench coat a black leotard appeared. She had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with green eyes and a small horn on her head. She had a tail with matching hair color that seemed to be like that of a horse. She wore silver shoes with matching ribbons that wrapped around her legs and the shoes resembled horse hooves She gave a cheerful wave and smiled brightly at Julio surprising him before he responded with his own cheerful smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The monster said happily shocking the group.

"Wait you're a duel spirit?" Julio asked.

"Yep me and my spirit along with Oddy." Performapal Uni said cheerfully. "I'd love to talk more but we have to duel."

 _Performapal Uni  
ATK: 800 DEF: 1500  
Level: 4 Light  
Beast-Warrior/Effect_

 _Sky Iris  
Spell/Field_

"I activate her effect with it during my Main Phase of the turn Uni was summoned I can special summon a Performapal monster that is level three or lower from my hand. I summon her sister Performapal Corn!" Lisa said summoning the monster revealing it to be another female monster that looked like Performapal Uni with light blue hair pulled into two ponytails and red eyes like Lisa's. Like Uni she had a tail those hers was a light blue. She wore two white cuffs on her wrists and a small blue sleeveless jacket over a white button up shirt that revealed her stomach and navy blue tights. She wore shoes just like her sisters. Like her sister she gave Julio a cheerful wave and a smile which he returned.

 _Performapal Corn  
ATK: 600 DEF: 1000  
Level: 3 Light  
Beast-Warrior/Effect_

"Pleasure to meet you all!" Corn said happily.

"Now I activate her effect. With it I can target her and a Performapal monster with less than 1000 attack and change them to defense mode and add a Odd-Eyes monster to my hand from the deck during the Main Phase of the turn she was summoned. I add Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Lisa said as Uni and Corn took defensive stances and Lisa's deck ejected a card that Lisa revealed to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "I set a card and end my turn." Lisa said setting a card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
Lisa LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 1  
Turn 2  
Julio's turn_

"My turn. I draw." Julio shouted drawing his card and smiling. "Alright time to show off some of newest cards!"

"Newest cards?" Kila said in surprise.

"Did those blank cards reveal themselves?" Dan questioned and Julio merely grinned.

"I summon Maker Valve to the field." Julio declared summoning a new monster. This one was female with charcoal black hair that went to her waist and matching eyes and pale skin. She wore a white dress with black sleeves that went to her knees and had black tights and wore black and white boots. On her hip was a strange pistol like weapon that had glowing orange lines along it. The Maker turned to Julio.

"So you're my duelist?" She questioned surprising Julio.

"Wait you can talk?" Julio exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course." Valve said crossing her arms.

"Cool. Well I am your duelist. The name's Julio Shinku." Julio said his tone friendly having gotten over his surprise.

"Name's Valve. Alright let's take this girl down." Valve said turning to Lisa and her monsters with a confident smile.

 _Maker Valve  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

"I activate her effect. When Valve is summoned I can reveal a Maker monster in my hand and you take damage equal to that monster's level times 100." Julio declared. "I reveal Maker Ubi. She's level four so you take 400 damage." Valve pulled out her pistol and fired energy shots at Lisa who grunted as she raised her arms.

"Wait that looked a lot more powerful than it should...Do you have that set on A?" Julio asked in shock.

"Yeah. I like it on A." Lisa said shrugging.

 _Lisa LP: 4000-400= 3600_

"Well…" Julio muttered to himself and pressed a couple of buttons on his D-Tablet.

"Shockwave damage change from B to A." His D-Tablet said a robotic voice.

"Wait what?" The group shouted.

"Why are you changing it?" Dan asked in shock.

"When it comes down to it those Darkness Duels are real damage. It's best I get used to it as much as I can so from now on it's level A for me." Julio said explaining himself.

"Darkness Duels?" Lisa asked confused.

"I'll explain it all at the end of the duel." Julio promised. "Now it's time to battle! Maker Valve attack Performapal Uni!" Julio declared and Valve nodded and pulled out her pistol and fired at Uni onl for a group of women to appear in front of Uni blocking the attack with a glowing barrier.

"I activated Waboku." Lisa said and the trap revealed itself. "My monsters are safe from battle and I take no damage from battle this turn."

 _Waboku  
Trap/Normal_

"Fine I set two cards face down and end my turn." Julio said setting two.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Set: 2  
Lisa LP: 3600 Hand: 2+1  
Turn 3  
Lisa's Turn_

"I draw!" Lisa said and looked at the card with a smile. "I activate Card of Variation!" The spell showed a card in waves. "With it I draw two, however I must discard during my end phase or I take 3000 damage." Lisa drew her two cards and smirked. "I tribute my two monsters in order to summon a little friend of mine." Julio tensed as the two monsters gave a wave before disappearing into the air. Lisa held the card close to her chest. "Appear dragon I hold close to my heart. Dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes." A red beam shot from the sky and in the beam two eyes, one red and the other green, appeared. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A large red tail slashed through the light clearing it away and a large dragon appeared with a roar. It was a large red dragon with bone like armor on it's body covering it's torso which had a large blue orb held in it and spread out like a sort of wings that had one orb on them one green and the other red with golden armor on it's jaws. It had two small arms making it similar to that of a T-Rex. It's glowing dual colored eyes flashed with ferocity and it roared.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Dark  
Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 4_

 _Card of Variation  
Spell/Normal_

"This is her dragon." Dan said his heart thumping lightly.

"It looks powerful." Kila muttered. "If Julio's and Dan's are anything to go by."

"Then it's definitely strong." Hazel said glancing at Dan who had closed his eyes and taken a breath.

"Let's see what it can do."

"Next I attack Maker Valve with Odd-Eyes." Odd-Eyes' eyes flashed as it began to charge a breath of red fire.

"Trap activate. Shadow Spell. This chains your monster in place and on top of that it loses 700 ATK points." Chains shot out and bound the dragon in place causing it to roar before a final chain found it's mouth.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK: 2500-700= 1800_

"I go into my main phase and activate the effect of Sky Iris. With it I can destroy a face-up card on my field and add a Odd-Eyes, Performapal, or Magician monster from my deck to the hand." Lisa said as a small bolt of lightning came from the portal and stuck Odd-Eyes. "I destroy Odd-Eyes in order to add Performapal Skullcrobat Joker to my hand." She revealed the card to Julio.

"You destroyed your dragon but...he's about to come back isn't he?" Julio said tensing and Lisa smirked.

"Time for me to show you the power my deck truly shines at. With the scale four Performapal Trump Witch and Scale 8 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker I set the pendulum scale." She placed the cards on her disc causing the word Pendulum to flash across it. Skullcrobat Joker was a main in purple and black clothes resembling that of a jester's with a large top hat over his long blonde hair while Trump Witch was a small girl with a staff that had a skull and crossbones on it. She wore a blue dress with pink lining and white gloves. On her head she had a matching witch hat on her head covering her blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails and a black mask with a gold star on it. The two rose in large blue pillars of light with a large 8 under Joker and a 1 under Trump Witch. A rainbow like aura appeared around the two pillars and Julio narrowed his eyes at that.

 _Performapal Skullcrobat Joker  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 100  
Level: 4 Dark  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 8  
Performapal Trump Witch  
ATK: 100 DEF: 100  
Level: 1 Dark  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 4  
Lisa's Scale: 8/4_

"Now I can pendulum summon monsters from levels 5 to 7. Come return from the extra deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Lisa shouted as the dragon shot down in a red flash of light and let out a roar. "I set a card and end my turn but due to the effect of Card of Variation I send a card from my hand." She set the card and discarded the monster.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1 Set: 1  
Lisa LP: 3600 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Turn 4  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw." Julio said drawing his card. "I summon Maker Ubi!" Another female appeared only this one seemed older possibly in her 20s with a white cloak with a hood covering her head. Under the cloak she wore a black long sleeve that seemed slightly large on her to the point it concealed her hands. She wore black pants with blue highlights and boots that matched the pants. She pulled back her hood and revealed her dark blue hair that was pulled into a ponytail that went over her shoulder and violet eyes. She turned to Julio her eyes cold and serious causing him to feel slightly nervous before they softened and became much more friendly and warm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ubi said bowing respectfully which Julio returned.

"Same to you. I'm Julio Shinku." Julio said his own tone respectful.

"I'm Ubi. I assume this is our opponent?" Ubi said turning to Lisa and Odd-Eyes her eyes turning serious.

"Yeah. Just a duel for fun so no need to go too hard." Julio said and Ubi nodded.

 _Maker Ubi  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1350  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect  
_"Now her effect activates. If I summon her and I have another Maker monster she can target and destroy a face-up monster you control." Julio declared and Ubi drew a pair of knives attached to her hands revealing brown leather gloves before disappearing. Odd-Eyes looked around before a slashing sound was heard and the dragon howled before it collapsed and shattered revealing Ubi standing behind it and putting her knives away. "Now Maker Ubi attack her directly!"

"I activate Zero Gravity!" Lisa shouted revealing the trap. "Now all your monsters are changed to defense mode!" The two Makers let out a grunt as they were forced onto their knees and Julio scowled.

 _Zero Gravity  
Trap/Normal_

"I set a card face down and switch Maker Valve to ATK mode." Julio said setting the card. "That's it for me."

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Lisa LP: 3600 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 5  
Lisa's Turn_

"I draw." Lisa said and looked at the card and smirked. "I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed! I'll draw two!" Lisa drew her cards and smirked. "With the set Pendulum Scale I'll Pendulum Summon again. Return from the Extra Deck Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes shot down from the portal once more and roared.

"That thing just won't stay away will he?" Neptune muttered in annoyance.

"Also from my hand Odd-Eyes Dragon!" The dragon that appeared was Odd-Eyes without the bone like armor and it roared.

 _Odd-Eyes Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

"Battle. Odd-Eye Pendulum Dragon attack Maker Ubi!" Lisa declared as the Pendulum Dragon fired a stream of flames at Ubi. "Spiral Strike Burst!"

"Trap activate! Card Defense!" Julio shouted playing the trap. "I send a card from my hand and negate that attack." Several cards spread out and blocked the flames causing Ubi to sigh in relief. "Then I draw a card!" Julio said drawing his card.

 _Card Defense  
Trap/Normal_

"Fine then I attack Maker Valve with Odd-Eyes Dragon! Spiral Flame!" Lisa shouted as Odd-Eyes Dragon fired a stream of flames smaller than it's counterpart but still very powerful.

"I activate her effect! When she battles an opponents monster I can have her gain 400 ATK for that battle only but she deals no damage for the battle!" Julio shouted as a orange glow enveloped her.

 _Maker Valve  
ATK: 1800+400= 2200_

"She still gets destroyed!" Lisa shouted as the flames collided and overwhelmed the Maker who screamed as she was destroyed. Julio let out a grunt as the flames spread out and pushed him back.

 _Julio LP: 4000-300= 3700_

"Trap activate! Revenge Return!" Julio said playing the trap. "When a monster I control is destroyed by battle I can activate this and draw a card!" Julio drew his card and looked it over.

"Odd-Eyes Dragon's effect. When it destroys a monster by battle it deals damage equal to half of that monster's original attack!" Lisa said as the dragon charged up a fireball and fired it at Julio who was sent skidding backwards as it collided with his chest knocking the breath out of him.

 _Julio LP: 3700-1800/2= 2800_

"Ouch."

"You okay?" IF asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Nothing compared to being cooked alive by a giant dragon." Julio said before turning his attention to Lisa. "Nice effect."

"Thanks. Now for my main phase I'll take my two dragons and build the Overlay Network!" Lisa declared shocking the others present as a familiar portal opened in front of Lisa.

"Xyz?" Julio muttered to himself as the two dragons turned into dark beams of light and dived into the portal.

"Dragon with dichromatic eyes. Come forth and descend onto the battlefield with your chilling might!" A lightning bolt shot into the portal as Lisa's eyes flashed. "Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" From the portal appeared a large dragon with glowing eyes just like the other two Odd-Eyes but it had ice like armor across it's body instead of the red and it gave off a chilling aura. It let our a powerful roar that shook the field.

 _Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500  
Rank: 7 Water  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

"This dragon...Is that it for your turn?" Julio asked his body tense but ready.

"Yes. I end my turn." Lisa said with a bright smile.

 _Julio LP: 2800 Hand: 3+1  
Lisa LP: 3600 Hand: 1  
Turn 6  
Julio's Turn_

"My turn draw!" Julio declared and glanced at the card before placing it into his hand. He looked through his hand before selecting a card. "I activate the spell Guild's Intel!" The spell card showed a large sleek futuristic looking building with a large silver G on the center.

"Iffy look it's the Guild!" Neptune said excitedly.

"Yeah." IF said smiling happily at the sight.

"With this card I excavate the top three cards of my deck and add one spell or trap that lists the CPU or Maker either in it's name or text to my hand and then shuffle the rest into the deck. Also I don't have to reveal the card I added to my hand to you." Julio said as he looked at the top three cards before adding one to his hand before placing the rest into the deck allowing it to be shuffled.

 _Guild's Intel  
Spell/Normal_

"Now is the time. I summon CPU Noire to the field!" Julio said.

"I'll lend you my power Julio." Noire said as she hopped onto the field turning to her full height.

 _CPU Noire  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Fire  
Warrior/Effect_

"With her effect I can add a Quick-Play from my deck to my hand. I add CPU Power Up!" Julio declared revealing the card to Lisa. "Next since I control a CPU or Maker monster I can special Share Crystal to the field." The blue crystal appeared ang began to glow.

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 3 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

"Now I tune my CPU Noire with my Share Crystal!" Julio declared.

"Time to get serious!" Noire said as the crystal floated to her hand and she placed it onto her chest causing it to burst into three rings which surrounded her turning her into stars.

"Goddess of the land of Black Regality! Come forth and show your strength to your foes!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Black Heart!" Black Heart flew out of the light with a smirk as she drew her weapon.

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2450 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Fire  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Okay seriously, where'd you get these monsters?" Lisa asked. "I've never heard of them before."

"That's a secret." Julio said. "Share Crystal's effect activates! Since this card was used for the Synchro Summon of a CPU monster I can draw a card." Julio said drawing his card. "Next there' Black Heart's effect. Since I used CPU Noire for her Synchro Summon she gains 500 ATK until the end phase and can deal piercing damage for as long as she's on the field." A blue aura surrounded Noire who grinned.

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2450+500= 2950_

"Next I'll activate CPU Power Up! With it I target a CPU Synchro Monster I control and you select a random monster in my extra and if it's CPU Synchro Monster then the monster I targeted gains ATK equal to the monster you selected until the end phase." Julio said. "Go ahead and pick!" Lisa got a small screen showing her six random cards. Lisa thought for a bit before selecting one to the left and it revealed itself to be Green Heart. "Thank you now Black Heart attack goes up by 1200!"

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2950+1200= 4150_

"Next I'll activate her other effect!" Julio declared. "By banishing a Quick-Play from my Graveyard I can target and destroy a card on your side of the field! I'll remove CPU Power Up and destroy Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Julio declared as Noire charged energy into her sword before jumping into the air and slashing at Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon sending a beam of energy that sliced clean through the dragon causing it to howl in pain as it shattered.

"Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect! When this Xyz summoned card is sent to the Graveyard I can special summon an Odd-Eyes monster from the Extra Deck! I'll special summon Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon in defense mode!" A heavy gust of wind swept through the small arena buffeting everyone especially those who were chibi and as a result had to grip Julio to keep themselves from being blown away. Then in a large vortex of green wind a large dragon appeared. Like Absolute it resembled Odd-Eyes greatly but this one was green instead of blue and and white and gold highlights on it's body. It had four small gold and white wings with two on each side of it's body. It's feet looked to be like boosters. It let out a roar just as powerful as Absolute.

 _Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000_

 _Level: 7 Wind  
Dragon/Fusion/Effect_

"A fusion variant?" Hazel muttered to herself.

"Then what are the odds of a Synchro variant?" Kila asked.

"I don't know but let's focus on the duel." Dan said ignoring his thumping heart. Julio also felt his heart thumping but ignored it.

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect activates. When this card is special summoned it can target a face-up attack position monster and return it to the hand. I'll target CPU Black Heart!" Lisa shouted and Vortex roared as it began to generate a vortex of wind that began to push back Noire.

"Not so fast! If she would be removed from the field because of a card effect I can send a spell from my hand instead." Julio said discarding a card and Noire let out a grunt as a barrier appeared protecting her from the wind. "The card I discarded was Card of Compensation. I draw two since it was sent from my hand." Julio said as he drew his two cards. "Battle! CPU Black Heart attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Julio shouted and Noire rushed forward.

"Necro Gardna's effect activates. I can banish this card from the Graveyard and negate an opponent's attack!" Lisa declared as her Graveyard glowed and Necro Gardna appeared to block the attack.

"You sent him there with Card of Variation right?" Julio questioned and Lisa nodded with a grin.

 _Necro Gardna  
ATK: 600 DEF: 1300  
Level: 3 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

"Who says Vortex is still safe?" Julio asked with a grin shocking Lisa. "Maker Ubi attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! When she attacks defense position monster it's destroyed before damage calculation." Ubi charged in and when Odd-Eyes Vortex tried to attack her she vanished and appeared above the dragon and slashed down slicing through it's neck causing it to roar as it shattered. "Then at the end of the battle she changes to defense mode." Ubijumped back and looked a little tired.

"Nice work." Noire said complimenting the Maker.

"It's an honor Lady Black Heart." Ubi said bowing.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Julio said setting the two cards. "Now Black Heart loses her attack boosts.

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 4150-1200= 2950-500= 2450_

 _Julio LP: 2800 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Lisa LP: 3600 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 7  
Lisa's Turn_

"I draw!" Lisa shouted drawing her card and looking at it before playing the card. "I'll activate Cards of Adversity!" The spell showed a large card a golden orb with two hands around it bringing it down to a man whose head appeared to be on fire. "If only my opponent controls a monster including a special summoned one I get to draw two!" Lisa drew her two cards and looked them over before grinning.

 _Cards of Adversity  
Spell/Normal_

"Next it's time for another Pendulum Summon!" Lisa declared.

"That dragon again?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"She can't. You see when an Xyz monster has a Pendulum Monster as material and those materials are detached or if the Xyz monster is sent to the Graveyard due to being destroyed by battle or card effect or returned to the Extra Deck it goes to the Graveyard instead of the Extra Deck." Julio explained. "This also applies to discarding them from your hand."

"Then she has something else planned?" IF asked slightly worried.

"Yep. Let's see what it is." Julio said a excited grin on her face

"I'll Pendulum Summon from my hand Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Lisa declared. From the portal in the sky a large beam of red light shot down. The light cleared to reveal a monster similar to Odd-Eyes with the same eyes and bone like armor but with longer arms and several more orbs around it's body. It had two arm like bones coming out of it's head armor and two smaller ones on it's lower body with a red orb in it's left one and a green one in it's right one. It let out a roar that sent chills down the group's bodies and Julio felt a connection to this dragon that he couldn't understand.

 _Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Dark  
Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 4_

"This dragon sends chills down my spine for some reason." Neptune muttered.

"I feel it too." Compa said slightly afraid.

"Relax. It's not like it can actually hurt us." Blanc snapped though she was slightly worried as well.

"I then activate the spell card Spiral Flame Strike!" The card art showed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon firing it's special attack. "Since I control an Odd-Eyes monster I can target and destroy a card on the field. I'll target Black Heart!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon roared as dark flames began to form in it's mouth and it fired a stream of dark flames that collided with a barrier shocking Lisa. "What?!"

 _Spiral Flame Strike  
Spell/Normal_

"I activated the trap CPU's Protection!" The trap had an art of the CPUs taking on a large monster while a group of civilians run away. "If you activate a card effect that would destroy cards on the field and I control a CPU Synchro monster I can negate and destroy it also for every face up CPU Synchro monster I control you take 500 damage!" The flames redirected and collided with Lisa who stumbled back grunting.

 _CPU's Protection  
Trap/Normal_

 _Lisa LP: 3600-500= 3100_

"Fine. I'll attack Black Heart with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Lisa declared as the dragon began to charge an attack.

"Trap activate!" Julio shouted playing his trap. "Draining Shield! I negate the att-"

"I activate the effect of Chow Chow Chan in my hand! When my opponent activates a normal Trap in response to my monster target your monster for an attack I can discard this card and negate the activation and destroy it!" The monster appeared to a be a small dog dressed in a samurai-ish outfit and holding a fan. The dog appeared and pointed it's fan at the trap with disapproval and caused it to shatter. "Now Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's attack continues unopposed!"

 _Draining Shield  
Trap/Normal_

 _Chow Chow Chan  
ATK: 800 DEF: 800  
Level: 2 Earth  
Beast/Effect_

"Damn." Julio muttered angrily.

"It's fine." Noire said noticing his turmoil. "Just make sure you win." Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's attack collided with Noire who screamed as she was engulfed and destroyed by the flames.

"Noire!" The group cried out and Julio let out a small grunt as he took damage.

 _Julio LP: 2800-100= 2700_

"Black Heart's effect activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard I can add a CPU, Maker or Share Crystal monster from my grave to my hand! I'll add Share Crystal back to my hand!" The card ejected from the Graveyard and he added it to his hand.

"I'll activate the effect of Sky Iris! I'll use it's effect to destroy Performapal Trump Witch!" The witch disappeared into the portal. "And add Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix! The I'lll reset the Pendulum Scale with it!" A large phoenix with yellow, red and orange body with blue lines along his wings with a blue and black vest and a small black bowler hat appeared in the glowing blue pillar with a large 3 underneath it. "I'll end my turn with that!"

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Phoenix  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000  
Level: 5 Light  
Winged Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 3_

 _Julio LP: 2700 Hand: 3+1  
Lisa LP: 3100 Hand: 0  
Turn 8  
Julio's Turn_

"It's my turn! I draw!" Julio said as he drew his card. "I'll start things off by summoning CPU Blanc!"

"Finally. It's been a while since I was in one of these!" Blanc said as she turned to her full height.

 _CPU Blanc  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Water  
Warrior/Effect_

"When Blanc is normal summoned I can change one attack position monster you control to defense mode!" Blanc slammed her hammer into the ground causing the ground to crack and Odd-Eyes Phantom's legs to get caught and fall to the ground. "Next I'll special summon Share Crystal from my hand!" The blue crystal appeared once again. "Next I'll perform another tuning! This time with CPU Blanc and the Share Crystal!"

"I'll show you the true power of a CPU!" Blanc shouted as the Crystal floated to her hand and she held it to her chest causing the three rings to appear once again and turn her into four stars.

"Goddess of the land of white serenity! Come forth and show your unrivaled brute force to your foes!" A white light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU White Heart!" White Heart jumped out of the light and slammed her axe into the ground causing the ground to shake.

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2350 DEF: 2800  
Level: 7 Water  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"When I Synchro Summon her using CPU Blanc she gains 500 ATK until the end phase and twice per turn she can't be destroyed by battle!" A white aura appeared around Blanc causing her to smirk as she hefted her axe. "Then due to Share Crystal I draw a card!" Julio declared drawing his card.

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2350+500= 2850_

"I then switch Ubi to attack mode!" Ubi rose up to her feet rested and determined. "Maker Ubi take out her dragon!" Ubi rushed forward and slashed through the dragon's neck with her knives and quickly jumped back as it collapsed onto the ground. She then took a more defensive stance as she changed to defense mode. "Now Blanc attack her directly!" Julio declared and Blanc nodded as she rushed forward.

"Not so fast!" Lisa declared. "I activate the Pendulum effect of Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix! When you declare a direct attack and I have another card in my Pendulum Zone, I can destroy the other card and special summon this card from my Pendulum Zone! I'll destroy Skullcrobat Joker and special summon Light Phoenix in defense mode!" Skullcrobat Joker turned into sparkles and disappeared and Light Phoenix shot down onto the field and crossed it's wings.

"Fine then. Blanc smash that thing!" Julio declared and Blanc was more than happy to oblige as she rushed forward and jumped into the air before smashing the phoenix.

"I'll end my turn with a face down!" Julio said setting a card before giving Lisa a smile. "Nice defense"

"Thanks. But next turn I have a feeling that the real duel is about to begin." Lisa said with a grin.

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2850-500= 2350_

 _Julio LP: 2700 Hand: 2 Set: 1  
Lisa LP: 3100 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 9  
Lisa's Turn_

Lisa looked at her deck and closed her eyes before opening them. "Draw!" A feeling of tension filled the arena and Julio narrowed his eyes. Lisa looked at her card and smiled. "Nice. I activate the spell card Card of Demise! I draw till I have five cards in my hand but I lose my hand after five of my standby phases!" LIsa shouted and she drew her five cards and looked at them before a small frown appeared on her face upon examining the cards. "I activate Magical Pendulum Box!" The spell showed a box going in a steady circle in the air. "With it I draw two and reveal them to you and if both cards are Pendulum Monsters I add them to my hand, otherwise I send them to the Graveyard."

 _Card of Demise  
Spell/Normal_

 _Magical Pendulum Box  
Spell/Normal_

"She must not have much to work with in her hand judging by her expression ." Dan noted. "She could be betting this on those two cards."

"Yeah. I have a feeling Lisa's right about the real duel starting." Kila said a feeling of unease spreading over her.

"I draw!" Lisa shouted and looked at the two cards before grinning. "I drew Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon! They're both Pendulum monsters so into my hand they go but they won't be there for long because using the scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon I set the Pendulum Scale!" The words Pendulum flashed over her duel disc once more as two dragons floated into the sky in glowing blue pillars. Both dragons were rather small and seemed to be children and both had the same dual colored eyes as her previous dragons. Mirage was green and had white armor along it's body with a blue orb on it's chest and two red orbs on it's knees and underneath it was a large 8. Persona was red and like Mirage had white armor along it's body but it had a large helmet on it's head and two small leaf like armor on it's back which had two glowing green orbs underneath it was a large 1.

 _Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 2400  
Level: 5 Dark  
Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 1_

 _Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 600  
Level: 3 Dark  
Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 8_

"Next I activate Pendulum Halt!" The spell showed a small crystal necklace with two cardsshooting past it. "If I have 3 or more Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck with different name I can draw two cards but I can't add anymore cards from my deck to my hand after activating this." She drew her two cards and grinned. "Now I'll Pendulum Summon! From the extra deck Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Skullcrobat Joker, and Trump Witch and from the hand Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!"

"Four monsters at once?!" Vert exclaimed.

"I told you it's OP!" Neptune yelped. All five shot down from the portal in the roof in various beams of light. The four monsters appeared and stared down Julio's monsters causing him to tense. The newest one was a small monster with a red and green eyes with gears around them. It wore a purple bow tie with yellow polka dots and a top hat with a white wings on the side and a gold star on top. "Now with my level four Skullcrobat Joker, level one Trump Witch and level two Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron I perform a Synchro Summon!" Odd-Eyes Synchron turned into two large rings that surrounded the two Performapals turning them into stars and floated to the roof

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron  
ATK: 200 DEF: 600  
Level: 2 Dark  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect  
Scale: 6_

"Here it comes." Dan muttered.

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Descend in a blazing meteor and display your might!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! Level 7 Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" A large meteor came from the light into the center of the field creating a small explosion that blinded the group. When the light cleared a large red dragon and glowing green and red eyes stood in the center. It had four wing-like appendages spreading out from it's body that resembled flames. It gave off an aura of power and heat caused Julio's heart to thump even harder. Dan placed a hand on his head as his skull began to ache.

 _Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Fire  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"Dan are you okay?" Hazel asked worried.

"Yes I am." Dan said as the pain went away. "It was only temporary."

"Now I activate Monster Reborn! I'll revive Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Lisa declared playing the spell causing the dragon to rise from a portal. It let out a roar of anger as it glared down Julio.

"This is quite the field you have." Julio commented. "Bring it on!"

"Oh I will. Little heads up by the way. When Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon is on the field your monster's can't activate their effects during the battle phase!" Lisa said grinning.

"What?!" Julio said in shock.

"I attack White Heart with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" The dragon roared as it charged up the dark stream of fire.

"Trap activate! Guardraw! With it I change a attack position monster I control to defense!" Julio said. "I change White Heart to defense mode." Blanc took a defensive stance as the flames slammed into her and she redirected them causing the fire to graze Lisa. "Also I draw a card!"

 _Lisa LP: 3100-300= 2800_

 _Guardraw  
Trap/Normal_

"I activate the Quick-Play spell Rush Recklessly! With it I target a monster I control and raise it's ATK by 700 until the end phase! I target Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Meteorburst roared as a red aura appeared around it.

 _Rush Recklessly  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon  
ATK: 2500+700= 3200_

"Go attack White Heart! Remember since he's on the field your monsters effects can't be activated which means your monster doesn't have the ability to prevent it's destruction!" Lisa shouted and Julio growled. "Go Meteor Spiral Stream!" Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon fired a stream of fire that had a flaming meteor at the center that collided with Blanc.

"Damn it!" Blanc screamed as she was destroyed.

"Blanc!" Vert gasped.

"Let me at her!" Neptune said angered.

"You'll get your chance." Julio said. _"Thanks to that effect I can't add Share Crystal to my hand with Blanc's effect...It's a good thing I have new cards to deal with this."_

"I'll attack Ubi with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes roared as it charged forward and slammed it's tail into Ubi sending her flying back with a scream as she shattered. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Things are looking tough." Compa said worried.

"I'm sure Julio can turn this situation around." IF said reassuringly.

"Yeah believe in the powers of the main protagonist." Neptune said fist pumping.

"Huh?" Julio turned to Nep in confusion.

"Oh it's nothing. Anyways, beat her down Crimy!" Neptune said fiercely.

 _Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon  
ATK: 3200-700= 2500_

 _Julio LP: 2700 Hand: 3+1  
Lisa LP: 2800 Hand: 3 Set: 1  
Turn 10  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said. "I summon CPU Vert!"

"Looks like I'm up next." Vert saidas she went onto the field to her full height.

"No fair! Why am I last?" Neptune complained as she crossed hands pouting.

"I haven't drew your card yet." Julio said simply. "CPU Vert's effect activates with it when she's summoned she can destroy a spell or trap you have on the field and you can't activate it in response!" Vert drew her spear and threw it at the card destroying and revealing it to be Mirror Force before summoning back her spear. "Good thing I destroyed that."

 _CPU Vert  
ATK: 1450 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Wind  
Warrior/Effect_

"So? You don't have that tuner so you can't summon another synchro monster!" Lisa pointed out.

"You think so?" Julio asked with a smirk causing Lisa to look confused. "I activate the effect of Guild's Intel in the Graveyard. By banishing this card I can add a card from my Graveyard with Maker or CPU in it's name or text! I'll add Share Crystal! Then I special summon it since I control Vert!" The blue crystal appeared once more. "Now I tune CPU Vert with Share Crystal!" Vert took the crystal and held it to her chest causing it to turn into three rings which surrounded her turning her into four stars. "Goddess of the land of green pastures! Come forth and strike your foes with unmatched speeds!" A light shot through the rings. "Synchro Summon! CPU Green Heart!" Green Heart appeared through the light and landed in front of Julio.

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 7 Wind  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Her effect activates! She gains 500 ATK until the end phase and can attack all monsters you control once each!" A green glow appeared around Vert and she readied her spear. "Now I draw a card due to Share Crystal." Julio drew his card and glanced at it before placing it in his hand. "Next I activate Green Heart's effect. With it I reveal a card in my hand and then I can target a face up card of the same type and negate it's effect until the end phase. I reveal Dark Blade and target Meteorburst Dragon negating it's effect!" Vert fired a spear that pierced Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon who howled in pain.

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2400+500= 2900_

"Vert wipe out all her monsters!" Vert nodded and at nobody except the Neptunia girls could follow sliced through all her dragons. Vert landed in front of Julio and smirked when the dragons exploded. Lisa let out a yell of pain as she was sent flying backwards and rose to her feet with a grunt.

 _Lisa LP: 2800-400x3= 1600_

"Next I activate Graceful Charity! I'll draw three and discard two!" Julio drew his three cards and studied them before choosing two cards to send to the Graveyard. "I set two cards and end my turn!" Julio said setting his card.

 _Graceful Charity  
Spell/Normal_

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2900-500= 2400_

 _Julio LP: 2600 Hand: 3 Set: 2  
Lisa LP: 1600 Hand: 3+1  
Turn 11  
Lisa's Turn_

"I draw! I activate my own Graceful Charity!" Lisa shouted her eyes flashing as she drew her cards and discarded two. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate!" The spell showed a black shadow with glowing red and green eye and two horns with two red and green lights following it through a large black gate.

 _Cue Yugioh ARC V Cornered Duelist_

"Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate?" Julio asked in confusion before playing a card. "I activate Dimension Guardian! I'll equip it to Green Heart. With it she can't be destroyed by card effects or battle."

"It won't matter! Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate targets Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in my Extra Deck and an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard and special summons them with their effects negated and then makes the Xyz monster a level 7."

"Giving an Xyz monster levels?!" Julio's eyes widened. "Wait you aren't-"

"Then I must Xyz summon a Xyz Pendulum monster using these two monsters!" A large portal opened if front of her and the two monsters let out roars as they disappeared into the portal.  
"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger!" A lightning bolt shot into the portal as fire rushed out of it in a vortex. "Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" From the flames erupted a large dragon who roared so powerfully the building shook. It was Odd-Eyes but it's scales rougher and it's skin was magma like. It's arms had become bigger and it's legs becoming more human like and it's body was much more slender. On it's arms were two blade like ends extending from them. It had two large wings were connected with strange blue rhombus. The wings were cracked and had five plasma like blades in them that gave off a massive amount of heat. It's face had a glowing scar across it's right eye and it had blue lines along the two horns pointed upward and two more pointing downwards with the right one having a matching scar on it's face. The dragon let out another roar filled with anger.

 _Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Rank: 7 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 1_

 _OVU: 2_

"What's with that dragon?" Kila asked before hearing three yells of pain as the three dragon wielders held their heads. "Oh no!"

"I'm fine." Julio said as the pain died down a bit. "We need to finish this duel."

"I agree. When this card has an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz monster I can activate Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's effect! Once per turn I can detach an Overlay Unit and destroy all cards you control!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon roared as one Overlay Uniti disappeared and a purple aura surrounded it before the plasma like blades on it's wings shot out onto Julio's field surrounding all cards on his field. "Destroy Everything!" Raging Dragon roared as it spun around causing everything to shatter except Vert who was protected by a green barrier that faded away. "And for each one Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains 200 ATK points! Two were destroyed so Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains 400 ATK!" The dragon's eyes flashed with it's scarred face flashing orange.

 _Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon  
OVU: 2-1= 1  
ATK: 3000+400= 3400_

"Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! Attack CPU Green Heart!" Lightning began to crackle around Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon along with miniature explosion alongside it's wings as flames began to engulf the dragon who roared as blue flames began to form a circle in front of it. "Destruction Burst of Rage!" It fired an enormous vortex of flames with purple lightning crackling in it that flew towards Vert and Julio.

"I activate the effect of the Relinkuriboh in my graveyard! By removing it from play it can prevent Green Heart's destruction." The small kuriboh appeared in front of Vert and bravely flew into the attack.

 _Relinkuriboh  
ATK: 300 DEF: 200  
Level: 1 Dark  
Fiend/Effect_

"Unfortunately for you Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice!" Julio eyes widened as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon put more force into the attack that incinerated the poor Kuriboh and engulfed Vert who screamed in agony as she was incinerated by the attack which continued and collided with Julio who yelled in pain as it sent him flying backwards and almost off the platform.

 _Julio LP: 2600-1000x2= 600_

"Julio!" Everyone called out as he laid groaning on the floor in pain.

"Are you alright?!" IF asked panicking. Compa checked him over quickly for any burns.

"He's fine. He doesn't have any burns but I can't say if he has any head injuries." Compa said.

"Oh she's done it know. She destroyed all my friends! Let me at her!" Neptune said her ferocity high.

"For now I activate Green Heart's effect. I'll add Share Crystal back to my hand." Julio said adding the card back to his hand.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Lisa said as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon lost it's aura.

 _Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon  
ATK: 3400-400= 3000_

 _End theme_

 _Julio LP: 600 Hand: 4+1  
Lisa LP: 1600 Hand: 1 Set: 2  
Turn 12  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio shouted and looked at what he drew. "I summon CPU Neptune!"

"Finally!" Neptune said and jumped onto the field turning to her full height ready for action.

 _CPU Neptune  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Light  
Warrior/Effect_

"I then can add an equip spell to my and when she's summoned I add United We Stand!" Julio added the spell to his hand. "I then special summon Share Crystal!" The crystal appeared but Lisa acted quick.

"I activate Raigeki Break!" The trap showed a hand with a finger that glowed red firing lightning at a goblin like monster. "I discard a card then target a card on the field and destroy it. I'll destroy Share Crystal!" A red lightning bolt shot down and destroyed the crystal.

 _Raigeki Break  
Trap/Normal_

"Damn." Julio growled before he heard a goo and he looked down and noticed the Dogoo rubbing against his leg. "The hell?! I left you home!"

"I didn't notice him." Kila said in shock.

"Me neither. He's one sneaky little guy." Dan commented.

"Well guess it's appropriate you're here. I activate the effect of Dogoo in my hand! By banishing one tuner monster in my grave this card gains it's level, name, effect whether it's in my hand, on my field field or in my grave until the end of the turn!" Julio declared. "I banish Share Crystal so Dogoo becomes that monster!" The Dogoo let out a 'goo' as it morphed into a gooey version of Share Crystal before it disappeared. "I then special summon Share Crystal to the field." The gooey crystal appeared.

 _Dogoo  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1000  
Level: 1 Water  
Beast/Tuner/Effect_

"Now I tune CPU Neptune with the transformed Dogoo!" The crystal floated into Neptune's hand who let out a small squeal.

"It's all gooey." Neptune whined.

"Just do the thing!" Julio said annoyed

"Fine. Neptune muttered as she reluctantly held the crystal to her chest causing it to turn into three rings that surrounded her and turned her into four stars.

"Goddess of the land of purple progress! Come forth and help those you call friends!" A bright light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Purple Heart!" Purple Heart appeared through the portal and landed next to Julio.

"Feels foo to be back in the action." Ne[tune said drawing her weapon.

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Light  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Her effect activates! Like the others she gains 500 ATK until the end phase and she can attack twice!" A purple aura surrounded Neptune who smiled confidently. "Also keep in mind Dogoo inherited Share Crystal's effect so I draw a card!" Julio drew before activating a spell. "Then I activate United We Stand and equip it to Purple Heart! She gains 800 ATK for each face up monster I control."

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500+500+800= 3800  
DEF: 2000+800= 2800_

"I activate Fiendish Chain! Your monster can't change it's battle position, attack and it's effect is negated." Lisa said as chains shot out and bound Neptune in place forcing her to drop her sword as her arms were pressed against her body. Neptune let out grunts as she struggled to break free to no avail.

 _Fiendish Chain  
Trap/Normal_

"Darn it. Just when I was summoned." Neptune growled. Julio was annoyed but looked at his hand.

"Thankfully I have some options to work with." Julio stated. "I activate Pot of Avarice! With it I return five monsters to my deck and draw two cards. I'll return CPU Blanc, CPU Vert CPU Neptune, Maker Ubi and Dark Blade back to the deck." The five cards ejected out of the grave and Julio shuffled them into his deck before drawing two cards.

 _Pot of Avarice  
Spell/Normal_

"I then activate CPU Tactical Shift! With it I banish one face up CPU Synchro Monster I control until my next standby phase and special summon two CPU monsters one from my deck and the other from the Graveyard both with the same level but their effects are negated and for the rest of the turn I can't summon from the Extra Deck unless it's an Xyz summon." The spell showed an injured Purple Heart moving away as Noire and Vert jumped into the fray. "I special summon CPU Vert from my deck and CPU Noire from my Graveyard in attack mode" Neptune disappeared into a small portal which closed as two more opened up with Noire and Vert jumping out of them in their normal forms.

 _CPU Tactical Shift  
Spell/Normal_

"How are things going here?" Noire asked.

"About to turn this around. Just need to bring a dragon out." Julio said and Noire and Vert understood immediately.

"Will you be okay?" Vert questioned as a feeling of unease took over.

"Maybe." Julio said not reassuring them at all. "Just trust me."

"We will." Noire and Vert said together.

"Well Lisa." Julio said catching her attention. "It's time my dragon had his share of the fun."

"Bring it on." Lisa said excitement flooding her veins.  
"Dan be ready." Julio said and Dan nodded as he realized what he was doing. "With my level four CPU Noire and level four CPU Vert I build the Overlay Network!" The two turned into a green and black beams of light that shot into the portal causing lightning to slam into it. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with it's treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark appeared onto the field and let out a furious roar which Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon returned.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Rank: 4 Dark  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_

 _Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

 _Cue Yugioh ARC V Duel of Rebellion_

" _You finally show yourself."_ Odd-Eyes snarled. _"After your comrades fell."_

" _I wouldn't worry about them after all I will avenge them when I slaughter you!"_ Dark growled. The three dragon wielder's eyes began to glow. Julio now matching Dark's, Dan's matching Clear Wing and Lisa's right eyes began to glow red making her eyes just like Odd-Eyes.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's effect. By removing two overlay units I target one monster you control and cut it's attack in half and transfer it to Dark Rebellion's." Dark extended his wings and began to generate purple lightning which flew to Odd-Eyes and bound it in place draining his energy. "Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion let out a roar as it's power increased.

 _Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon  
ATK: 3000/2= 1500_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500+ 1500= 4000_

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Dark roared as he began to charge forward.

"I activate the effect of my Performapal Uni by banishing it and Performapal Corn I can negate the attack!" Uni and Corn appeared before forming a barrier that Dark collided with and forced him back. Julio tensed and looked at his hand.

"I set a card and end my turn!" Julio said setting the face down.

 _End theme_

 _Julio LP: 600 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Lia LP: 1600 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 13  
Lisa's Turn_

 _Cue Swing! Pendulum of Souls_

"I draw!" Lisa looked at the card and grinned. "I activate my own Pot of Avarice! I'll return five of my monsters to my deck and draw two cards. I return, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Chow Chow Chan and Odd-Eyes Dragon to my deck and draw two!" Lisa added the cards back to her deck and Extra Deck and drew her two cards. "Then I activate Scale Up! With this I can target one card in my Pendulum Zone and increase it's scale by two. I target Mirage Dragon and make it's Scale 10!" The spell showed three blue crystals.

 _Scale Up  
Spell/Normal_

 _Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon  
Scale: 8+2= 10_

"Now with my changed scales I can Pendulum Summon from levels 1 to 10!" Lisa declared. "I Pendulum summon one more time! From my hand Odd-Eyes Dragon and Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver and from my Extra Deck Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!" Four beams of light shot down onto the field and cleared revealing three familiar monsters and one new one. The latest one appeared to be a human male with red and green eyes with his hair being blue flames. He wore silver armor and had a magenta sash around his body and wielded a steel staff with what appeared to be an atom at the end.

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 2600  
Level: 8 Dark  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 6_

"I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Dissolver! With it I can fusion summon using this card and monsters I control on the field or in my Pendulum Zones! I'll use Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Dissolver raised his staff which glowed as he rose into the air alongside Mirage Dragon who roared as they disappeared into a swirling portal. "Dichromatic Eyes that Illuminate the night! Become one with the eyes that cast illusions who fool all! Become one and bring forth the great dragon who storms through the land!" The portal flashed as Lisa cupped her hands together. "I Fusion Summon! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Vortex appeared from the portal and roared in fury. "Next his effect! I'll return Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to your hand or in this case Extra Deck!" Vortex roared as heavy winds affected Dark Rebellion buffeting him.

"I activate Breakthrough Skill! With it I'll negate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect!" Julio shouted playing the trap.

 _Breakthrough Skill  
Trap/Normal_

"I'll activate Vortex's effect! Once per turn, by sending a face-up Pendulum monster in my Extra Deck I can negate a spell, trap, or monster effect and destroy it. I'll return Trump Witch and negate your trap." Odd-Eyes Vortex roared as heavy winds slammed into the trap blowing it away. "Now say goodbye to Dark Rebellion!" Dark roared as he was sent flying as well and disappeared into a portal.

"Dark!" Julio shouted as the winds died down.

"Next I activate Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron's effect! I can target one card in my Pendulum Zone and special summon it but it's effects are negated and I have to immediately perform a Synchro Summon!" Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron floated up to Persona Dragon and turned into two rings and surrounded Persone Dragon turning him into five stars and a pillar of light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Meteorburst appeared once again through a meteor an roared at Julio. "Finally...I overlay Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Odd-Eyes Dragon!" The two dragons roared as they disappeared into the portal that opened in front of them. "I Xyz Summon Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!"" Absolute appeared from the portal and roared.

"She summoned all three of those in one turn." Kila said in awe but then noticed Julio holding his head again and looked at both Dan and Lisa to see them doing the same. Hazel rushed to Dan who fell to his knees. Julio and Lisa did the same and let out small groans of pain. "Julio!" Kila cried out as she got onto the platform and rushed to his side. Julio looked at her revealing his eyes to be glowing brighter than before and just like Dark's and as were Lisa's and Dan's with both taking after their dragons as well. Julio's Graveyard began to glow.

"What the?" Hazel said in fear as Dan's deck began to glow a dark blue and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon roared. "What do we do?!"  
"I don't know!" Kila said in fear. IF and Compa were speechless and terrified. Then the three's eyes suddenly stopped glowing and they stopped holding their heads panting in pain in and falling backwards in exhaustion.

 _End theme_

"Kila?" Julio spoke up sounding tired. "What are you doing up here?"

"You three just started holding your head and fell to your knees like you were in pain." Kila explained clearly shook. "Your eyes all started glowing and so did your dragons."

"What?" Julio said in surprise. He looked at Dan and Lisa who were getting to their feet and began to do the same. "Jeez. I'm glad I didn't have Dark on the field otherwise it could have been worse."

"Maybe we should cancel the duel." Kila suggested.

"What? No way! We're almost done!" Julio protested. "I don't want to have to end it like this!"

"I'm with him." Lisa spoke up. "I'm about to win this!"

"Like hell you are!" Julio shot back. The two began to bicker and Kila glanced at Dan who was assuring Hazel he was fine.

"Alright enough." Kila said shutting the two up. "Alright but if that happens again this duels done."

"Deal." The two said quickly. Kila got down from the platform and joined Dan and Hazel.

"You okay?" Kila asked and Dan nodded.

"Yeah just tired. They continuing?" Dan asked and Kila nodded. "Good. I want to see how this ends."

"Now I-" Lisa began.

"I activate the effect of Maker Enix from my hand! If this is the only card in my hand and I control no monsters and my opponent does I can special summon this card to the field and my opponent can't enter their Battle Phase but they gain 1000 life points and they draw a card." Julio said. "I'll special summon Maker Enix in defense mode!" A small girl appeared about 4'1 appeared wearing an oversized white coat over her petite body that went past her knees. She had snow white hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore white socks that went past her knees and white boots. In her hands was a large staff that seemed a bit big for her. She formed a small barrier that shielded her and Julio but it gave off a healing light that spread over to Lisa who then drew a card. Enix then looked at Lisa's field of dragons and squealed in fear and ran and hid behind Julio.

 _Maker Enix  
ATK: 800 DEF: 1300  
Level: 2 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Lisa LP: 1100+1000= 2100_

"Hey don't be scared I won't let them hurt you." Julio said softly as he patted her head and she looked up at him and nodded as she took the field. "I'm Julio."

"I'm Enix. I'm sorry I got scared but I'll do my best to help!" Enix said trying to make a fierce face but failed. Julio couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

"Her effect activates. When she's summoned I can add a card that has Maker or CPU in it's card text or name but I can't activate it till my next Standby Phase. I'll add CPU Rescue." Julio took the card that ejected from his deck.

"I'll end my turn." Lisa said.

 _Julio LP: 600 Hand: 1+1  
Lisa LP: 2100 Hand: 1  
Turn 14  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio shouted drawing his card. "Next CPU Tactical Shift activates! Purple Heart returns during my Standby Phase!" A portal opened up and Neptune jumped through it landing on her feet and stared down the monsters in front of her.

"Welcome back Neptune." Julio said cheerfully.

"Good to be back." Neptune said drawing her weapon. "Things aren't looking good."

"They aren't but I'm about to turn this around." Julio said confidently. "But first I activate the effect of Breakthrough Skill in the Graveyard! By banishing it I can negate the effect of a monster you control. I'll negate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Lisa scowled as her dragon flashed orange and lowered it's head. "Now I activate CPU Rescue!" Julio declared playing the spell. It showed IF and Compa carrying away an unconcious girl that looked like Neptune away from a large black figure in a rather twisted place with several destroyed items around. "I return three CPU or Maker monsters in the Graveyard back to the deck and then draw two. I'll return CPU Green Heart, CPU White Heart, and CPU Black Heart to the Extra deck." The three cards ejected and Julio placed them into the extra deck. "CPU Rescue has another effect. If all three cards are CPU Synchro Monsters I draw three instead!" Julio placed his hand onto his deck and closed his eyes. _"I need the right cards to turn this around."_ Julio opened his eyes and drew his his cards before looking at them and smiling.

 _CPU Rescue  
Spell/Normal_

"Looks like this duels over." Julio said surprising Lisa.

"What?"

 _Cue Team 5ds Theme_  
"I special summon CPU Arms: Divine Jet!" A sleek jet with wings that shined with transparent energy and sky blue armor appeared. "This card can be special summoned if I control a CPU Synchro monster."

 _CPU Arms: Divine Jet  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400  
Level: 3 Light  
Machine/Union/Tuner  
_"Once per turn, I can equip this card to a Synchro CPU monster, or unequip it and the equipped monster gains 700 ATK. I equip it to CPU Purple Heart!" The jet flew to Neptune and began to change drastically. It expanded leg units that were slender and had boosters on the heels. It's arms were also slender and had rapier like blades on them. It had a head unit with sky blue eyes and a tiara like design on it's head. It began to attach itself to Neptune adjusting it's form to Neptune's figure and the armor color began to change from sky blue to purple and the transparent wings began to change to purple as well and change to match Neptune's wings. The head unit attached to Neptune's head covering her eyes but leaving the lower part of her face uncovered.

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500+700= 3200_

"Woah!" Julio exclaimed.

"What is that?!" IF exclaimed in surprise and awe.

"Wow!" Compa said her eyes shining.

"This feels incredible. What is this device?" Neptune wondered out loud.

"I am classified as CPU Arms: Divine Jet. It is a pleasure to meet you." A cool female voice said into her ear surprising her.

"You can speak?" Neptune asked in shock.

"Yes but only you are able to hear me." She replied.

"Good to know. You ready to assist me in defeating our foe?" Neptune asked.

"Yes I am. I was designed to assist you and every other CPU in combat." The jet stated.

"Since my life points are lower than yours I can activate this from my hand! The trap card Power of the Fallen!" The trap showed a tired yet determined Purple Heart with an astral image of all her friends standing behind her. "I can banish one CPU or Maker monster in my Graveyard that was destroyed by battle or card effect and increase the ATK of one CPU Synchro monster I control by half that amount also that monster can attack all monsters you control once each. Also the attacks can't be negated!" Julio declared causing Lisa's eyes to widen. "I banish Maker Valve and increase Purple Heart's attack by 900!"

 _Power of the Fallen  
Trap/Normal_

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 3200+900= 4100_

"Neptune take out Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon with Delta Slash!" Neptune let out a yell as she quickly slashed two beam slashes at the dragon causing a cube of energy to form with the two slashes before sending another slash that collided forming a triangle before it exploded obliterating the dragon that buffeted Lisa causing her to stumble back.

"Child's play." Neptune said smirking.

 _Lisa LP: 2100-1300= 800_

"Now attack Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Julio shouted and Neptune shot up into the air towards the roof. Neptune readied her sword and using the boosters on her heels she shot down towards the dragon. Lisa looked at her hand and sighed.

" _Not gonna help. Oh well this was a fun duel."_ She thought to herself as Neptune slashed down slicing clean through Odd-Eyes and skidding to a stop before Odd-Eyes roared as it exploded.

 _Lisa LP: 800-1100= 0  
Julio Wins_

"He did it!" Kila shouted happily as the monsters began to fade away. Neptune let out a sigh as she turned back to her chibi size. Noire, Vert, and Blanc came back as well.

"Nice job Neptune." Noire sais complimenting Neptune. "We saw in the Graveyard."

"It was nothing besides I had help from Julio here." Neptune said as gesturing to Julio as he walked over with Compa and IF.

"She's right. Nice job out there today." Blanc said smiling at Julio who returned it with his own smile.

"Thanks. If it wasn't for us working together we'd have lost most likely." Julio said.

"You all did great. I just wish I could have gotten in on that action." IF said.

"Sorry. I just never drew your cards." Julio said apologizing to IF and Compa.

"It's okay Jul-Jul. You still managed to win and had fun doing it." Compa said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah. Besides there will be plenty of other chances for us to duel in the future." IF pointed out. The group then noticed the others smiling at them.

"Oh sorry for ignoring you guys." Julio said scratching his head.

"It's fine. You guys are team bonding after all." Kila said smiling. Julio nodded and turned to Lisa and walked up to her before holding out his hand which she took and they shook.

"Thanks for the duel. It was a lot of fun." Julio said smiling.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun too. Can't wait till we can duel again." Lisa said and then looked at her watch. "Oh crap! I need to get home. We can hang out later! Bye!" Lisa said as she rushed out the doors.

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Hazel asked confused.

"Eh. Her parents are probably strict or something. So who's hungry? I'll buy." Julio said.

"I'm up for it." Dan said.

"Me too!" Hazel said raising her hand.

"Let's go." Kila said.

"Let's go this Nep need some food after that duel." Neptune said happily.

"I agree. That duel was quite tiring." Vert said sighing.

"I could go for some food." Noire said. Blanc simply nodded in agreement.

"I'd say you all deserve it." IF said as she floated onto Julio's shoulder.

"Yessy." Compa said nodding.

"Alright then let's get going." Julio said leading the way out.

 **Several minutes later**

"Aunt Jen I'm back." Lisa called out.

"Your aunt stepped out to go get stuff for dinner." A voice said on the couch causing her to turn to the couch seeing a teen wearing purple and black clothes smirking at her as he sat on the couch.

"Doku?" Lisa said sighing in relief. "Next time give me a heads up."

"I could but seeing you panic is quite nice." Doku said grinning. "So how'd the duel go."

"I lost but I've seen a lot of new cards he's got going for him I can tell Lady Vernice about later." Lisa said crossing her arms.

"Good." Doku said as he leaned back.

"How'd your mission go?" Lisa asked as she sat on a chair.

"I'd tell you but the author's ending it here for next time." Doku said.

"Wait, what?" Lisa began but was cut off.

 **AN: Well this took a while to get done. Now to address what took me so long: Guess who is a high school graduate? That's right I recently graduated. To celebrate me and my family went out of town for a while and as such I wasn't able to get much done on this chapter plus I've been working a part time job. For a while I'll be able to get a lot more work done. I am going to go to college but I'm not gonna say whether or not this will effect my writing until after I go for a while. I saw the new Avengers movie and I left the movie theater depressed but happy I saw such a great movie that I think is the best the MCU has ever made. I also got the Devil May Cry HD collection for my PS4 and I have now recalled why I love the series so much as I tear through demons.**

 **Now let's go onto the reviews.**

 **Felipexza: Thanks for the review and the favorite.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the inclusion of the CPU ARMS.**

 **Guest Quest: 1. It's no problem. There are times where I forget that he only affects effect monsters. Thanks for the corrections I'll be sure to fix them later.**

 **2\. I plan on Julio learning about them much later but you can expect Julio to be introduced to Chaos Xyz Change sooner than the other two. Dan will start learning around the same time as Julio and I've got when Doku learns Contact Fusion figured out. I'm still working on Integration but I'll have everything regarding it will be done soon.**

 **3\. Don't worry. In the next few duels the banned cards and cards that are very overpowered will be very rare. I have also figured out a replacement for Effect Shut so don't worry about that.**

 **4\. Good to know you enjoy those series as well.**

 **5\. Thanks for the PCST and edits. I'll be sure to fix those with the edits.**

 **Kite Lanford: Thank you for the review.**

 **Kamencolin: Glad you like the shout out because next chapter they will officially appear and duel. In regards to the timeline, this is set well after Zexal. If I recall ARC V is it's own separate timeline from the other series. As for the combining of Speed Duels and action Duels, I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Guest: Like the idea and I used it during this chapter and you can expect the other summons to be changed later. I'm done with finals now but I'm sure you already figured that out.**

 **Guest: Sadly I don't think that will be possible with what I have planned but thanks for the review.**

 **Okay. Now that that's done I can put in the new cards I came up with and were submitted to me.**

 **CPU Tactical Shift**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **Banish 1 "CPU" Synchro Monster you control until your next Standby Phase; Special Summon 2 "CPU" Monsters with the same Level (1 from your Deck, and 1 from your GY), but their effects are negated, and if you do, you cannot Special Summon from your Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Xyz Monsters.  
Special thanks to Guest Quest for coming up with this card.**

 **CPU Rescue**

 **Spell/Normal  
Target 3 "CPU" or "Maker" Monsters in your graveyard and shuffle them into the deck, then draw 2 cards. If all three returned cards are Synchro Monsters draw 3 instead.**

 **flee.  
Guild's Intel**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **Excavate the top three cards of your deck and add 1 card that either has "CPU" or "Maker" in it's name or lists them in it's card text to your hand and shuffle the rest into the deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard and add one card that lists "CPU" or "Maker" in it's text or in it's name from your Graveyard to your hand. You can activate only one "Guild's Intel" per turn.  
CPU Power Up**

 **Spell/Quick-Play  
Target 1 "CPU" Synchro Monster you control; your opponent randomly selects 1 card in your Extra Deck, and if it is a "CPU" Synchro Monster, the targeted monster gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the selected monster, otherwise, you can pay 500 LP to repeat this effect.**

 **Special thanks to Quest Quest for making the edits to this card.**

 **CPU's Protection**

 **Trap/Normal  
Activate only if your opponent activates a card effect that would destroy card(s) on your field and you control a "CPU" Synchro Monster: Negate the activation and destroy and deal 500 damage to your opponent for each "CPU" Synchro Monster on your side of the field.**

 **Power of the Fallen!**

 **Trap/Normal  
Banish one "CPU" or "Maker" monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle or card effect then target one "CPU" Synchro monster you control. It gains ATK equal to half of the ATK of the banished monster and it can attack all monsters your opponent controls also it's attacks cannot be negated. If your life is lower than your opponents you can activate this from your hand. During the end phase of each turn the targeted monster loses 1000 ATK.**

 **Maker Valve  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect  
When this card is summoned, you can reveal one "Maker" monster in your hand and deal 100 damage times the monster's level. When this card battles an opponent's monster you can increase it's ATK by 400 for that battle only but this card deals no damage for that battle. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add one "Maker" monster from your Graveyard to your hand.**

 **Maker Ubi  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1350  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect  
When this card is summoned and you control another "Maker" monster you can target one face-up monster your opponent controls and destroy it. If this card attacks an opponent's DEF position monster, destroy it before damage calculation but change this monster to DEF position after the battle. If this card is destroyed you can add a "Maker" Monster from your Graveyard to your hand.  
Maker Enix  
ATK: 800 DEF: 1300  
Level: 2 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect  
When this card is summoned, you can add one spell that lists "Maker" or "CPU" on it's card text or name from your deck to your hand but you cannot activate it till your next Standby Phase. Once per turn, during the battle phase, you can discard a card from your hand and raise the ATK of one "Maker" or "CPU" monster on your field by 500 until the end phase. During your opponent's main phase if this is the only card you have in your hand and you control no other cards on the field you can special summon this card and your opponent cannot conduct their battle phase this turn but they gain 1000 life points and they draw a card. If this card is sent to the Graveyard add any spell that lists "Maker" or "CPU" in it's card text or name to your hand from you're Graveyard.**

 **Dogoo  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1000  
Level: 1 Water  
Beast/Tuner/Effect  
(You can activate this in your hand). You can banish one tuner monster that lists "CPU" or "Maker" in it's name or card text in your Graveyard and until the end of this turn this card gains that monster's name, level and effect whether it's in the hand, field, or Graveyard until the end phase.**

 **CPU Arms: Divine Jet  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400  
Level: 3 Light  
Machine/Union/Tuner  
Effect: While this card is in the deck, treat it as an 'Equip Spell card. This card's name is also treated as 'Share Crystal' on your field, graveyard and hand. If you control a CPU synchro monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can equip this card to a Synchro CPU monster, or unequip it. The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and the following effects.  
1) When your opponent only controls monsters, with ranks and levels lower than the equipped monster, you can attack a spell or trap card instead, and the selected spell/trap can't be activated. Treat the targeted spell/trap being in attack mode and having 2000 ATK. That card cannot be activated in response  
2) When this card is attacked by another monster with an equal or higher level, you can send this card to the graveyard to negate the attack, and either draw one card or inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent.  
Special thanks to MaxGundam1998 for making this card. Sadly I wasn't able to use it's really unique effect this duel but I can say for sure that it will be used in the future.**

 **Now that that's done I'll get onto a few things I want to talk about.**

 **1st is OCs. I forgot to address something. As you know there are more cards being made for Yu-Gi-Oh and that means there could be more support for archetypes in the future. So if there are any new cards released that you want your OCs to use be sure to tell me in a review or PM and I'll be sure to edit their decks for the future.**

 **As you can see I've made Lisa part of the bad guys in this fic. I had this planned from the beginning and I hope you like this little twist. You can expect quite a few things to happen as a result.**

 **Next chapter will feature the first OC character submitted by you guys and Doku's first duel. Expect the next chapter to be fun and violent.**

 **Also be sure to tell me of any major mistakes I made in terms of writing and the duel because this was a really long chaper and odds are I'll miss some mistakes. Also on turn 9 I'm aware I could have had Lisa summon Light Phoenix as well but I forgot about him and when I realized it I was already well into the duel and on Lisa's last turn and decided against fixing that mistake.**

 **I have made a lot more custom cards I didn't show off in this duel so expect lots more in the future.**

 **I also have a queston for you guys: Should I come up with some custom Odd-Eyes support? Or do you think the archetype has enough? Be sure to let me know your thoughts on this.**

 **Finally, I'm gonna have a little QnA. You guys can ask me anything so long as it's not offensive or super personal. For example, I won't say where exactly I live, my appearance and name. I will be answering your questions when I upload the card guide which should be in about a week.**

 **Nothing else to say so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 **Next Chapter:** _ **CardDimension Neptunia! Let's Duel! 1st Card Guide. (For real this time)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CardDimension Neptunia! Let's Duel! Card Guide 1**

 **Managed to get this done and had a bit of fun with it plus I realized I never went into too much detail about the card arts for the monsters so I added a little description about them. Nothing else to say so let's get to the card guide.**

"So um...Where are we?" Julio asked his friends. They were in a futuristic looking room with a large computer that was more of a flat screen than anything.

"I don't know." Kila replied. "I was about to go to bed and the next thing I know I'm here with you guys."

"Same here." Dan said and Hazel nodded.

"Neptune and the others aren't here." Julio noticed looking around. "Looks like a lab."

"Oh you guys are here!" A familiar voice shouted and they turned around to see Neptune at her full height running towards them. "Welcome!"  
"Wait you know where we are?" Julio exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. I've been to this type of place a lot." Neptune said nonchalantly. "Anyways, I'll explain more later but right now we have a little job to do."

"What?" Julio questioned.

"Why make a card guide!" Neptune exclaimed.

"What?" The three said in a deadpanned tone.

"Those cards of me, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Compa and Iffy of course. Plus those other ones you just got." Neptune said and Julio blinked before shrugging.

"Alright." Julio said. "Let's get this over with so we can get some answers."

"Good." Neptune said happily. "I'll go get the others." Neptune exclaimed before sprinting away. The four glanced at each other and shrugged as they began to wait.

 **A couple minutes later**

"Alright we're all here!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Let's just get this over with." Noire sighed. "I was about to eat."

"You have plenty of time to eat." Blanc pointed out. "Besides I know you'd never give up a chance to brag."

"She's quite right Noire." Vert stated.

"Hmph." Was Noire's reply before she opened her mouth about to rant.

"Let's get started already." IF said cutting in before they could start. "No need to waste time in getting this over with."

"Iffy's right." Compa added. "No fighting."

"Fine." The four CPUs sighed.

"They're totally gonna fight aren't they?" Julio whispered to IF who nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know why I bother sometimes." IF muttered. "Alright let's get started."

"Let's start with Neptune." Julio said. "She was the first to arrive after all."

"We should also save your synchro forms for last." Kila said.

"Whatever let's get on with it." Neptune said excited.

"So what do we do?" Julio asked.

"Just place those cards in that slot." Noire stated pointing at the computer where a slot was.

"Wait!" A male shouted as he ran in. "I told you wait for me." The guy had a black face mask and had spiked up crimson red hair like a candle flame and wore a black jacket over a white shirt and wore jeans and white sneakers. He was 5'10 and it was difficult to tell his age.

"Oh sorry author dude." Neptune apologized.

"What took ya?" Blanc questioned.

"Had to deal with the others." SSJC J said before turning to the four duelist who stared in surprise at him. "Hello! I'm SSJC J but you can just call me SSJC."

"What's with the mask?" Julio questioned.

"I just think it's cool." SSJC said simply. "Anyways, let's get started."

"Alright." Julio said before placing his deck on the slot which took his deck. "I'll get that back right?"

"Yes. Don't worry I know how much your deck means to you." SSJC said reassuringly. The computer glowed and an image of Neptune's card appeared. Neptune was doing a peace sign and was winking sort of like a sign of victory for her card art with a purple N with a ring around it for the background. "Now take it away."

"Okay." Julio said clicking on the card and it's info appeared.

 **CPU Neptune  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Light  
Warrior/Effect**

 **If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck or GY to your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

"Nep-Nep you look so cute." Compa said happily.

"Thanks Compa." Neptune said with an embarrassed smile.

"Her effect really boosts the need for more equip cards in your deck." Dan noticed.

"Yeah. I don't mind since I like using them." Julio said shrugging. "Some more specific ones to this new archetype would be great though. I only got the one."

"I'll get to work on that." SSJC said causing them to turn to him in shock. "Oh yeah I create the cards with some help."

"Um...how?" Kila questioned.

"Later." SSJC said simply. "Let's continue to Noire." Julio obligated and moved on to Noire's card and clicked on it. Her art showed her with her left hand on her hip and her other looking as if she was about to flip her hair over her shoulder with LS on a dark blue square for the background. She had a cocky smirk on her face.

 **CPU Noire  
** **ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000  
** **Level: 4 Fire  
** **Warrior/Effect**

 **If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck or GY to your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

"Looking confident as ever." Neptune said sweat dropping.

"What's wrong with that?" Noire asked with a small blush.

"I think it's great to have confidence in yourself." Julio said.

"See? He gets it." Noire said giving the teen a grateful smile.

"That effect is quite handy." Vert noticed.

"Being able to add a Quick-Play to your hand is pretty useful." Hazel said.

"Well I do prefer quick and precise strikes." Noire stated with a smug smile.

"Let's move on before she starts bragging." Blanc cut in.

"Right." Julio said clicking on the next card which was Blanc. Her card art had her with a neutral expression with her hands to her sides and for the background there was a blue star with a cursive L in the center with a gray ring behind the star.

 **CPU Blanc  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Water  
Warrior/Effect**

 **If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can change 1 Attack Position monster on the field to Defense Position. If this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

"As neutral as ever." Noire muttered.

"I'd rather calm and quiet over super pissed off." Julio muttered. "She legit scares me."

"Just wait till you meet Plutia." SSJC said with a grin that scared them.

"Who?" Kila questioned.

"You'll meet her soon." SSJC replied.

"That effect can be helpful against getting over a tough monster." Dan noted.

"Eh. I thought of a few other things but settled on this." SSJC said shrugging.

"I don't mind." Blanc said uninterested. "So long as I can be of assistance I don't care what my effect is."

"Well let's move on to Vert." SSJC said. Julio clicked on Vert's card and her art showed her with her arms crossed under her chest and winking. Her background was green with a black X with one line being a spear resembling Vert's own spear.

 **CPU Vert  
ATK: 1450 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Wind  
Warrior/Effect**

 **If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy it. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

"Vert looks...Very appealing." Kila stated.

"Yeah…" Julio said trailing off when he noticed Vert's smile. "Not gonna finish that."

"I'm just teasing you." Vert said laughing lightly.

"Anyways, her effect is quite good. Being able to destroy a face down and not have to worry about them countering is quite useful." Julio said looking at the effect. "Not even Crystal Wing can help with that."

"Glad to be of assistance." Vert stated with a warm smile.

"Alright who next?" Hazel questioned.

"Let's go with Compa." SSJC said and Julio clicked on her card. Compa's card art showed her with her hands clasped together and a sweet smile on her face. The background showed a large pink heart behind her with a C in the middle like her headband.

 **Maker Compa  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000  
Level: 5 Light  
Warrior/Effect**

 **If this card is added to your hand outside of your Draw Phase: You can reveal this card; Special Summon it from your hand. Once while this card is face-up on the field: You can target 1 "CPU" or "Maker" monster you control; gain LP equal to its Level x 200. If a monster you control has its ATK reduced by an opponent's card effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; change that monster's ATK to its previous value. When this card on the field is destroyed: You can add 1 "CPU or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

"You were saying I looked cute but you look really cute too Compa." Neptune complimented.  
"Thanks Nep-Nep." Compa said smiling but slightly embarrassed.

"Your life gaining effect goes with your occupation as well." Blanc noted.

"Her other effect could be quite handy as well." Hazel said looking it over. "The ability to help your monster's lowered attack return to normal could be quite handy. Sort of like getting rid of debuffs in a video game." The Nep girls and SSJC exchanged a glance at that.

"Unlike us though, she can't add a Share Crystal to Julio's hand." Vert noticed. "But she could add one of us back to Julio's hand."

"Alight let's move onto IF." SSJC said and Julio clicked on he card. IF's card art had her with one hand to her hip and a smile on her face that showed confidence but not overly so like Noire. Her background was green and showed a large fancy looking silver G behind her.

 **Maker IF  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200  
Level: 6 Wind  
Warrior/Effect**

 **You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 Spell Card from your GY. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster with a Level or Rank higher than this card's Level: That opponent's monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK, until the end of the turn. When this card on the field is destroyed: You can add 1 "CPU" or "Maker" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"Nice card art Iffy. You look pretty good in that." Neptune said complimenting the Guild agent.

"Thanks Nep." IF said giving her a smile.

"You look cute too IF." Julio said complimenting her.

"O-Oh thanks Julio." IF said slightly embarrassed at the compliment though Julio didn't notice. SSJC rolled his eyes and gave a small sigh.

" _Why did I make him oblivious to these type of things?"_ SSJC thought to himself.

"Her effect is quite powerful as well." Vert noted. "That could bring down some big threats we could encounter."

"I must admit that's quite useful." Noire said nodding approvingly.

"Could beat us in our HDD states." Blanc observed.

"Let's go to one of the most important cards to this deck." SSJC and Julio nodded and clicked on the Share Crystal. It's art showed the blue crystal glowing brightly with a solid blue background and a power symbol like the CPUs eyes.

 **Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 4 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect**

 **If you control a "CPU" or "Maker" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Share Crystal" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY for the Synchro Summon of a "CPU" monster: You can draw 1 card.**

"It's quite fitting to see this Share Crystal be our ability to enter our CPU forms." Vert said.

"I can agree with that." Blanc said though her tone was neutral.

"Yeah. Glad it's easier to go HDD then finding a CPU memory or something like that." Neptune said confusing the four duelist which she noticed. "I'll explain later."

"You really should stop confusing them." IF said scolding the fourth wall breaker.

"I can't help who I am and how I'm written." Neptune protested.

"Written?" Julio questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Compa said sweetly. "We'll tell you when we're done."

"Anyways, back to the card." Kila said clearly annoyed with this tell you later situation. "It's easy to summon plus the ability to add it back to your hand is easy with all the cards you have to do that and drawing a card for bringing out one of the Synchro monsters is pretty nice."

"Let's move onto Assault Mode." SSJC said and Julio nodded knowing what he meant and clicked on Scarlight's card. The card showed Scarlight in the armor with his injured arm clenched with fire coming off it and he appeared to be roaring. His background was a large vortex of flames.

 **Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode  
ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000  
Level: 10 Dark  
Dragon/Effect**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Assault Mode Activate" tributing a monster whose original name is "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible other than this card, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed. When this card on the field is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your GY, whose original name is "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend".**

"Talk about power!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Well that's how Scarlight rolls. He's all about power." Julio said shrugging.

"Same as his other user." SSJC muttered to himself as thought about a certain duelist.

"That effect is powerful and I felt it first hand. By the way you didn't explain where you got him." Hazel pointed out.

"That'll be for later." Julio said before SSJC could. "Anyway what next?"

"Let's go over the Dogoo." SSJC said before they heard a goo and turned around to see the little guy. "Speak of the slime." He said before it let out a goo and hopped over to Julio and on top of his shoulder. Julio smiled and patted the little slime before moving on as he clicked the card which had the Dogoo with it's typical happy face in mid bounce with a blue background behind it.

 **Dogoo  
ATK:0 DEF: 1000  
Level: 1 Water  
Beast/Tuner/Effect**

 **You can banish 1 Tuner monster from your GY; Special Summon this card from your hand, and this card's name, Level, and effect become the respective originals of the banished monster's (including in the GY). These changes last until the end of the turn.**

"This little guy is awesome!" Hael said patting the Dogoo who let out happy noises. "He's so versatile. He'd be helpful in a lot of synchro decks."

"The ability to transform into tuners that you can't access like that crystal is handy. He gains the effects too." Dan muttered impressed. "All at the cost of just removing it."

"It was so slimy though." Neptune said shuddering. "Maybe next time I just use the crystal."

"Suck it up! It's not like it's gonna hurt you." Noire said annoyed.

"I'm with her on this." Julio said.

"Oh come on!" Neptune complained.

"No complaints." Julio said crossing his arms."Let's move onto the Makers. If that's fine with you." Julio added to SSJC who nodded.

"Yeah go ahead. Let's start with Valve." Julio switched to said card and clicked it. Valve's art showed her with her pistol drawn with a prideful smile on her face with the symbol for Planeptune behind her.

 **Maker Valve  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect**

 **When this card is Summoned: You can reveal 1 "Maker" monster in your hand; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the revealed monster's level x 100. During damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can have this card gain 400 ATK, but your opponent takes no damage from that battle. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can add 1 "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand, except "Maker Valve".**

"Hey she's from Planeptune!" Neptune said in excitement.

"It looks like she is." Blanc said uncaring.

"She looks prideful." Noire said noticing her smile.

"Understandably so since she build that weapon. Trust me you haven't seen what she can really do with that." SSJC said crossing his arms.

"Her effect is nice. Being able to do some damage is nice but the ability to increase her attack is useful as well. Though her not dealing damage is a bit of a drawback." Kila said. "Thankfully she doesn't lose attack or something like that."

"Yeah. It'd be even worse." Julio said. "Anyway let's move on."

"I agree. Next up is Ubi." SSJC said and Julio moved onto Ubi which showed her with her knives drawn and a cold expression on her face as her cloak spread out behind her. She also had the symbol of Leanbox behind her.

 **Maker Ubi  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1350  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect**

 **When this card is Summoned, while you control another "Maker" monster: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster, and if you do, change this card to Defense Position. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can add 1 "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand, except "Maker Ubi".  
** "Her appearance and expression makes her out as an assassin." Vert muttered taking notice that she was native to Leanbox. "She is an assassin." SSJC said. "Don't worry she's actually way nicer than she looks here."

"I'll take your word for it." Julio said. "She did seem nice when I spoke with her. Anyways her effects are pretty good for dealing with monsters that are hard to get by."

"I like her design. She reminds me of something from Assassin's Creed." Dan said. SSJC scratched his head at that though none of the duelists noticed.

"Let's move onto the last one." SSJC said and Julio clicked on Maker Activ. Her card art showed her with a very timid look on her face and was hugging her staff. She had the symbol of Lowee in the background.

 **Maker Activ  
ATK: 800 DEF: 1300  
Level: 2 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect**

 **During your opponent's Main Phase 1, if you control no cards and this is the only card in your hand (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, your opponent draws 1 card and gains 1000 LP, also they cannot conduct their Battle Phase this turn. When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "CPU" or "Maker" Spell Card OR 1 Spell Card that has "CPU" or "Maker" in its text from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot activate that card, or cards with that name, until your next Standby Phase. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can add 1 "CPU" or "Maker" Spell Card OR 1 Spell Card that has "CPU" or "Maker" in its text from your GY to your hand.**

"She's from Lowee and judging from the staff she's experienced in magic." Blanc observed.

"Oh my! She's quite adorable." Vert cooed in excitement.

"No. You can't have her as a sister." The Nep girls and SSJC said in unison causing her to pout.

"Moving on." Kila said a bit weirded out. "Her effect is great for keeping you alive for a turn. Though the opponent drawing a card and gaining life points is a bit of an issue." Kila observed. "Though you do get a spell of your choice from the deck."

"Yeah and she recovers a spell too." Hazel said. "Plus she's so cute."

"How is that relevant?" Dan asked and Hazel opened her mouth before being cut off.

"Let's not get into this. Now what's next?" Julio asked before the two could get into a major argument.

"The next one is Divine Jet." SSJC said and Julio nodded as he clicked the card whose art showed it flying very swiftly and glowing with Share Energy.

 **CPU Arms - Divine Jet  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400  
Level: 3 Light  
Machine/Union/Tuner**

 **This card is also treated as an Equip Spell Card in your Deck. If you control a "CPU" Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card's name becomes "Share Crystal" while in the Monster Zone. Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "CPU" Synchro Monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. While equipped by this effect, that target gains 700 ATK and the following effects.  
\- During the Battle Phase, if the Levels/Ranks of all monsters your opponent controls are lower than this card's, this card can attack a Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls instead of a monster. If it does, until the end of the Damage Step, treat that Spell/Trap Card as an Attack Position Normal Monster (ATK 2000), also it cannot be activated.  
\- When this card is attacked by an opponent's monster with an equal or higher Level: You can send this card to the GY; negate the attack, then draw 1 card or inflict 700 damage to your opponent.**

"Now this is a really unique card." Kila said reading the effects. "It can attack spell and trap cards as if they're monsters!"

"It's also a tuner and counts as a Share Crystal so you can use it for a Synchro Summon." Hazel said.

"On top of that it's got a defensive effect too. Being able to block an attack and being able to draw a card or deal damage is very helpful." Dan said. "Plus it's searchable via Neptune's effect."

"So how did it feel having that on you Nep?" IF asked.

"It felt weird at first but eventually it just felt natural like pudding after dinner." Neptune said. "It also spoke to me about how it was designed to help us in battle."

"I wonder who designed it then?" Noire wondered.

"I guess we just have to wait and see." Julio said shrugging. "We should continue."

"Let's go with the spells and traps." SSJC said and Julio clicked on CPU Rescue

 **CPU Rescue  
Spell/Normal**

 **Target 3 "CPU" and/or "Maker" monsters in your GY; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 2 cards. If you returned 3 Synchro Monsters to your Extra Deck this way, draw 3 cards instead.**

"You really do have a lot of draw power with this deck." Kila noted. "Not that you didn't before."

"Hey I like having cards in my hand." Julio said crossing his arms.

"But you're just excessive at this point." Dan said causing Julio scowl. "Anyways, the card itself is good and being able to have a searchable draw card is useful."

"You also get an extra card if you return Neptune and the others." Hazel said.

"Actually I have a question." Compa said raising her hand. "Why don't you just use more of those Pot of Greed cards?"

"Well the rules state we can only use one plus this card is searchable by a few cards so I have more of a chance of having the card on me." Julio explained.

"Let's move on." SSJC said. Julio clicked on the next spell.

 **Guild's Intel  
Spell/Normal**

 **Excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, add 1 card from among them to your hand, that is a "CPU" or "Maker" card OR that has "CPU" or "Maker" in its text, and shuffle the rest back into the Deck. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 card in your GY that is a "CPU" or "Maker" card OR that has "CPU" or "Maker" in its text; add it to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Guild's Intel" per turn.**

"Man I miss the Guild." IF said sighing.

"That's where you work right?" Julio asked.

"Yep. It's fun when I'm doing jobs though the paperwork gets annoying at times." IF said smiling.

"I'll have to ask you more about that later. I'm curious about what you do at that kind of job." Julio said.

"Moving onto the card. It's a pretty good search card and it can recover something from the Graveyard too by banishing it." Dan said.

"The art's pretty cool too." Hazel added.

"Let's go to the last spell." SSJC said and Julio clicked on the last spell.

 **CPU Tactical Shift  
Spell/Normal**

 **Banish 1 "CPU" Synchro Monster you control until your next Standby Phase; Special Summon 2 "CPU" Monsters with the same Level (1 from your Deck, and 1 from your GY), but their effects are negated, and if you do, you cannot Special Summon from your Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Xyz Monsters.**

"This card is pretty handy for getting Dark out." Julio commented with a grin. "And all I need to do is banish one of you guys for a turn."

"Though it does kinda suck all you can summon after that is Xyz monsters." Hazel said. "But considering the one you'll summon is Dark I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Though it wouldn't be a bad idea to add a couple more Xyz monsters." Dan said. "There are plenty of rank four monsters out there."

"We'll see." Julio said. "Depending on if I normal summoned or not when I activated this I could also summon Gandora with the two monsters."

"So it's pretty hand for your deck overall." IF said and Julio nodded.

"Now let's move to the traps." SSJC said and Julio clicked on CPU's Protection.

 **CPU's Protection  
Trap/Counter**

 **When your opponent activates a card or effect that would destroy a card you control, while you control a "CPU" Synchro Monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, then, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each "CPU" Synchro Monster you control.**

"This card reminds me of Synchro Barrier Force." Dan said. "Though this is searchable."

"It's a pretty handy card. Not only do you negate a destruction effect but you deal at minimum 500 damage." Kila said. "And it's not like it's hard for you to get a CPU Synchro monster on the field."

"I do like the art. It's nice to see how you protect people in your world." Julio commented.

"Thanks. We do try our best." Noire said and the other three CPUs nodded in agreement.

"They do. Nep-Nep may be lazy at times but she still helps her people." Compa said confidently.

"I'm not sure I entirely believe that." Julio muttered to himself.

"Now let's move to the final trap card." SSJC and Julio clicked on the last card.

 **Power of the Fallen!  
Trap/Normal**

 **If your LP is lower than your opponent's, you can activate this card from your hand. Banish 1 "CPU" or a "Maker" monster in your GY that was destroyed by battle or card effect, then target 1 "CPU" Synchro Monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of the banished monster, can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each, and its attacks cannot be negated. During each End Phase, it loses 1000 ATK.**

"This art...It's beautiful but sad." Kila said softly.

"Yeah. The idea behind this card and the name is a bit depressing." Neptune muttered.

"Hey this won't happen. So long as we got each others backs I'm sure we can avoid this." Julio said confidently.

"He's right." Dan said. "Let's move onto the card. It's pretty good. Being able to buff up one of the CPUs is very useful and being able to attack all the monsters they control and not have the attacks stopped is very powerful."

"It does come with that drawback though. Losing 1000 ATK is bad if you don't end it right then and there." Hazel pointed out. "Though it is nice that it's possible to activate it from the hand."

"So this card is perfect for comeback moments." Noire said.

"Pretty much." Julio said shrugging. "Good for me since I'm proficient in those type of moments."

"We're aware." Kila, Dan and Hazel said scowling at him.

"Don't hate." Julio said crossing his arms. "Now let's move onto the cards we've put off towards now."

"Yep. Four more and we're done." SSJC said as Julio clicked on Purple Heart. The art showed her with her sword over her shoulder with a smirk on her face and like her human self there was the symbol of Planeptune for the background.

 **CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Light  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

 **Materials: 1 "Share Crystal" + 1 or more "CPU" or "Maker" monsters**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned using "CPU Neptune" as any of its materials: This card gains 500 ATK (until the end of the turn) and can attack twice during each of your Battle Phases (permanently). If this card would be destroyed by battle or leave the field because of a card effect while equipped an Equip Spell Card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the GY instead. If this card is sent to the GY: you can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

"Now you being a goddess is more believable when you're in this form." Julio commented.

"Yeah I agree." Kila said with Dan and Hazel nodding.

"What?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"He's right though. You never seem like one a good majority of the time." IF said bluntly.

"Oh come on!" Neptune complained.

"Shut it Neptune. Let's go over the card." Noire said and Julio obliged before Neptune could go off on a rant.

"Anyway, her effect is pretty good. Great for damage output and she protects herself with equip cards which are easy to get via her effect." Julio said. "Plus unlike the others she can add any of the type of monsters this deck has back to the hand."

"I know I'm pretty great." Neptune bragged confidently.

"And you complained I'm cocky." Noire muttered.

"Well before we start an argument let's move onto Noire's CPU form." SSJC said and Julio clicked on the card. The card art had Black Heart with her sword stabbed into the ground and a very cocky smile on her face and the symbol for Lastation in the background.

 **CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2450 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Fire  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

 **Materials: 1 "Share Crystal" + 1 or more "CPU" or "Maker" monsters**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned using "CPU Noire" as any of its materials: This card gains 500 ATK(until the end of the turn) and inflicts piercing battle damage(permanently.) Once during your main phase you can banish a Quick-Play Spell from your Graveyard and destroy a card your opponent controls. If this card would be destroyed by battle or leave the field because of a card effect, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to your GY instead. If this card is sent to the GY: you can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

"You honestly don't change as drastically as Neptune does." Julio noticed. "I mean apart from the hair and eye color you look pretty much the same and even your personality is similar."

"Yep Nep-Nep is the only one that actually changes a lot." Compa explained. "The others change a bit but Vert doesn't change at all."

"I don't really mind it." Noire said uncaring.

"The card is pretty good. Like Neptune you get a attack buff but you can do piercing which is handy." Kila commented.

"Your destruction effect is nice as well. It doesn't target which is pretty cool." Dan said. "You also have a protection effect too. Though your cost could be a difficult thing to do."

"I'm aware." Noire thinking back to the duel with Lisa where Julio was forced to let her get destroyed.

"Now let's move onto Blanc's form." SSJC said and Julio clicked on White Heart. Her art showed her with an enraged look on her face and swinging her axe. She had the symbol of Lowee as her background.

 **CPU Blanc  
ATK: 2350 DEF: 2800  
Level: 7 Water  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

 **Materials: 1 "Share Crystal" + 1 or more "CPU" or "Maker" monsters**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned using "CPU Blanc" as any of its materials: This card gains 500 ATK (until the end of the turn) and cannot be destroyed by battle twice per turn (permanently). Once per turn, if a "CPU" or "Maker" monster(s) would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can banish 1 card of the same type as that effect (Monster, Spell, or Trap) from your GY instead. If this card is sent to the GY: you can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

"Geez you just seem so angry!" Julio exclaimed. **  
**"That's just Blanc's personality." Neptune said happily. "When she's HDD she loses that cool and calm part of her."

"Indeed. Though I'd say we're all used to it at this point." Vert said. "I'd imagine you'll grow to get used to it as well." Blanc simply crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I hope so." Julio muttered. "Moving on her card is great for her defensive abilities. Not only protecting herself but the rest of the monsters too."

"I agree. Her ability to protect other monsters just by banishing a card is fantastic." Dan said. "It's once per turn but that doesn't take away from it a lot."

"The tank through and through." Neptune said grinning. Blanc smirked in pride.

"Of course. I am the toughest of us." Blanc said.

"Too bad you're not very fast." Vert muttered and Blanc growled.

"Moving on. We don't need you two fighting in here." SSJC said giving them a look. "Let's move onto the last one." Julio nodded and clicked on Green Heart. Her art showed Vert holding her spear behind her back and one arm under her chest. Her background showed the symbol for Leanbox.

 **CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 7 Wind  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

 **Materials: 1 "Share Crystal" + 1 or more "CPU" or "Maker" monsters**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned using "CPU Vert" as any of its materials: This card gains 500 ATK (until the end of the turn) and can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each (permanently) OR attack your opponent directly (permanently). If attacking directly using this effect, halve the battle damage your opponent takes. Once per turn: You can reveal 1 card in your hand, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls of the same type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate that card's effects until the end of the turn. Once per turn: You can reveal 1 Spell/Trap card in your hand, then target 1 face-down Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; reveal that opponent's card, and if both reveal cards are the same type, that opponent's card cannot be activated until the end of their next turn. If this card is sent to the GY: you can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

"Seriously! Why do they get bigger?!" Hazel exclaimed staring at Vert's art and at one spot in particular. "You're huge already!"

"Tell me about it!" Blanc snapped.

"My, my is that jealousy?" Vert asked teasingly which caused the two to give her a glare.

"Girls can you not?" Julio asked. "We are on the last card so let's get this over with and then you can go at it."

"Fine." The three said though they didn't look happy about it.

"Her effect's pretty handy. Being able to attack all your opponent's monsters is useful and being able to deal direct damage is useful as well if you chose that effect." Dan said.

"Her negation abilities, on the other hand, are easily the best. Being able to stop your opponent's card effects is super useful." Kila said. "Though I'd say the only thing about her effects is that she has nothing to prevent her destruction like the others."

"I guess it has to do with the fact she has more effects than the others." Julio said shrugging.

"And that's all of them." SSJC said as the computer shut off. "That took longer than it needed to be."

"By the way...Why did we do this?" Julio asked.

"Oh for the viewers." SSJC said nonchalantly.

"Viewers?" The four duelists said in confusion.

"Sadly that's for another time." SSJC said. "Nice to meet you guys in person but it's best you guys got back. Good luck!"

"Wait what?" Julio said before a flash of light occured and they disappeared.

"That took a while." Neptune commented.

"No thanks to you guys talking so much." SSJC sighed. "Well it's done so I'm gonna go get this completely done." He said as he left the room.

"Well that's it for the card guide! See you guys next chapter!" Neptune called out waving with the other CPUs doing the same.

 **AN: This took a while. Long story short I went out of town a lot, work took time and I got sick so it cut into my time to write this. Writing the guide itself was easy and took maybe a few days to write it but the previously mentioned issues cut in. Anyways, this was the card guide. It's long because I had to make it fit with the guidelines plus I wanted to have a bit of fun with it. There's not much to talk about except it'll take a while to get the next chapter out because I'm focusing on my other main story which I haven't updated in almost three months. So I'm gonna get two chapters out and that hopefully get back to normal. Now onto the reviews.**

 **BraveWolf13: Yes. I'll go over that in a bit.**

 **Felipexza: Thanks for the review. Don't worry I plan on including those cards in the future.**

 **Fireking492: Thanks. I'm glad to know that people have been here since the first chapter.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Already answered everything but once again thanks for the review.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the twist. I'm considering them entering the spirit world but I'll need to figure out how. I have thought about making an opening but I'm unsure about how to do it. I'd imagine that it's painful to be carded though I'm not sure but I'm certain it's not pleasant. Thanks for the info for your OC. I'm aware Yusei has the best record so far. If I recall he had one loss to Jack though that was a flashback and doesn't really count and though the first duel against Kiryu/Kalin was considered a no result it's pretty much a defeat since had he not crashed he would have for sure lost.**

 **Guest: I'm only planning on including one God Card in this fic and that's not gonna happen for a while. I'm not planning on revealing anything about what's gonna go down when the events involving Zarc occur.**

 **Guest Quest: Thanks for the review and the PSCTs they helped making this chapter easier.**

 **1\. Thank you for the corrections. I'll be sure to fix them.**

 **2\. I'll be sure to incorporate them in the future.**

 **3\. That's my plan when it comes to this story. The most I'll do is reference them.**

 **4\. I plan on making Lisa and Doku's backstories interesting and making them redeemable is what I'm going for. Something I want to address right now is that I don't plan on making ALL the villains I have planned 100% evil. I'm not gonna make Vernice just a threat. I plan on making her very influential throughout this story and not just in bad ways.**

 **5\. I will go more into why soon. Not next chapter because that one's more centered on Doku though I will also give more details involving Julio's backstory.**

 **6\. I've decided maybe use the rest in a way similar to Raging is for anger. For example one for sadness maybe.**

 **7\. Spells was definitely the way I was going with this. Integration Force is a pretty good name.**

 **8\. Once again thanks for the PSCT. To be perfectly honest...I forgot E-Sha was actually a character. I guess she didn't really leave much of an impression and I made a small change to Activ which is short for Activision. Don't worry card effects won't be as long in the future with a couple of exceptions in the boss monsters I have planned.**

 **Now a friend of mine asked a question I think is worth answering here.**

 **How do I build the decks I use for this story? I use YGOPRO. Both the old one and the newest one with links. I use them to build decks and look into various cards that could work with the deck. It helps keep track and it helps with the OC decks I get allowing me to build them ahead of time for the future. For Julio's deck I simply have another file with the cards he currently uses or I plan on him using.**

 **Now that that's out of the way I need to tell you what I'm going to do. I'm gonna work on two chapters for my other main story but I will also finish up the edits necessary for the previous chapters so keep an eye out for that.**

 **That's all I have to say so let's do the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 **Next Chapter:** _ **Wielder of the Poisonous Dragon**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11: Wielder of the Poisonous Dragon**

 **AN: Back with another chapter. I had a bit of fun since Predaplants are one of my favorite decks and I like what I did with Doku's deck. It's a shorter duel and chapter than usual but it gets done what it's supposed to get done. Nothing else to say for now so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"Anyways, now that we're back." Doku said casually leaving Lisa confused. "I have to go and meet the leader to complete the deal. Wanna come along?"

"My aunt will freak if she found out I went with you." Lisa replied. "You know full well she doesn't like you."

"I know. She's a smart one." Doku said standing up. "Fine...It's just I don't like these type of missions!"

"Yeah, well deal with it. Lady Vernice gave you this job because you stupidly dueled against Julio when she said not to!" Lisa said scolding him. "Had you not Brutus would be dealing with this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Doku said rolling his eyes at her scolding. "Whatever, I gotta go."

"Try not to piss them off too." Lisa said in slight worry.

"It warms my heart to know you worry about me so much." Doku said faking a sob as he hugged her causing Lisa to growl and grab his arm before dragging him to the door before opening it.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lisa screeched throwing Doku out the door and shutting it.

"Ouch." Doku muttered as he got up. "Guess I went a little too far but oh well it was fun." He said as he walked around to the side of the house where D-Wheel waited. It heavily resembled the D-Wheel that Kalin Kessler used but it was a deep purple with black highlights and lacked the symbols. He pressed a button and a compartment opened allowing him to grab a helmet. He held his hand over a small pad for a second before it started up. He got on the D-Wheel before driving off.

 **One hour later**

"I'm almost there." Doku said to Vernice on a small screen. "Just need to complete the deal."

"Good." Vernice replied. "Do be careful. The leader isn't all that trusting of you and be sure to inform her I agree to the terms."

"Got it. Also, it's not my fault she isn't all that trusting." Doku replied. "Her men tried to jump me so I had to defend myself."

"You didn't have to make it into a Darkness Duel and steal their souls." Vernice said.

"You gave them back." Doku said dismissively.

"Doku!" Vernice snapped.

"Fine. I'll be careful." Doku said sighing as she hung up. "Geez." He muttered as he pulled up outside a warehouse where cheers could be heard. He switched off his runner and took off his helmet. Two guys that were outside noticed him and smirked as he walked over. "Hello. I assume you know why I'm here?"

"Yeah." The first guy said wearing a biker jacket that said Black Feather on the back. "Come in. She's waiting for ya." Doku nodded and followed them inside. "So...Mood?"

"She's in a good one." The second guy replied. "She's pretty much decided yes. All of the gang is fine with siding with you." He said as he led them to the center where several people were watching a duel. Several people noticed Doku's presence and waved at him as he passed by to the back where a woman about 20 waited on a table with two chairs. She had dark black hair that was rather wild and had it pulled into a high ponytail and dark red eyes standing at roughly 5'9. Her skin was pale not horribly so. She had a black jacket with the same writing on the back though hers had an image of a crow and wore hers with the zipper down revealing a dark red shirt. She wore black pants with matching biker boots with red lining. She had a re D-Tablet on her left arm. She was what one would describe as a cold beauty for sure. "Boss. He's here as you can see."

"Good. Let's get started." The women said gesturing for Doku to sit down. "Doku." She said her tone neutral.

"Merie. Have you come to a decision?" Doku asked his tone taking a rather serious one.

"Almost but first has your leader agreed to our terms?" Merie questioned.

"Yes. She's agreed that in exchange for you assisting us for our plans we in turn will assist you in defeating your rivals. She has also agreed to provide new cards for your gang and when our plans are complete you will have a special place in it all." Doku stated showing her a contract. "All you have to do is sign." Merie looked over it carefully before nodding.

"You have yourselves a deal." She stated as she signed the contract causing the members nearby to cheer. "Now...I want to duel you."

"Duel?" Doku said in confusion.

"Yes. I want to see how strong you are as a duelist and the power that you can give us first hand." Merie said rising to her feet. "Consider this a friendly duel and one to show our cooperation with one another."

"Alright. It's been awhile since I've had a duel." Doku said rising to his feet. "Plus I'd like to see first hand how strong you are." He said as she led him outside with her gang following her chattering excitedly.

 **Meanwhile**

"Man I'm tired!" Neptune said as the group returned home and collapsed on chairs and the couch.

"Me too." Julio muttered. "Geez...That duel took more out of me than I thought."

"Maybe you should lay down." Noire said and Julio shook his head.

"Nah I'm not sleepy tired." Julio said. "More like the I just finished a bunch of homework and want to do nothing tired."

"Perhaps we can use this time to get to know you better?" Vert suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Now that I think about it...We know hardly anything about you." Blanc said.

"Well what do you want to know? I got nothing worth hiding." Julio said.

"Ooh I got one! How'd you learn to ride that D-Wheelie?" Neptune asked.

"It's D-Wheel and I learned about three years ago." Julio answered. "Typically you have to take classes when you're fifteen or older in order to learn how drive one but my sister when she lived with us would take me with her to practice and taught me how to drive a year earlier. She showed me how to duel properly while on it and even a few tricks. My parents freaked when they found out. My mom in worry and my dad in excitement. Eventually they let me take the classes for real when I turned fifteen and naturally I aced them thanks to Karina. The only challenge I had to face was dueling against the instructor who is typically a part of the security force and if we win we get the license and the instructor was my dad." That caused their eyes to widen. "He personally volunteered in order to see if I was ready to ride a D-Wheel and was responsible. We dueled and I almost lost against him. Thankfully, Dark pulled through when I needed him and I won. He was so proud that on my sixteenth birthday he got me my own D-Wheel." Julio finished explaining.

"Wow. You went through all that just to learn how to ride a motorcycle." Neptune said in surprise. "Ooh I have another one. Those dragons how'd you get them? Kila said you got them from a friend."

"Well my sister gave me Scarlight as a sort of celebratory thing for passing my license exam because she noticed how much I liked him and she said I'd be better off using him than her." Julio said. "I'm not sure what she means but if she believes it than I trust her. As for Dark...Well Kila didn't tell the truth on that. It's a secret that we don''t tell others and I guess she wasn't all that sure we could trust you just yet. The truth is I don't know how I got Dark and the same goes for Dan and Clear Wing."

"What do you mean?" IF asked in surprise.

"I mean we don't know. We've had them for as long as we remember including their evolved forms. Not even our families know. As far as we know our dragons are unique." Julio said. "We've looked into it but that seems to be the case."

"That's strange." Noire said.

"Yessy." Compa said.

"But that's starting to change." Julio said. "That fusion dragon...The guy who used it is connected somehow. I have a feeling that soon we're gonna find out more about this. Now is there anything else you'd like to know?" Julio asked reaching for his water.

"Yeah out of all of us who do you think is the cutest?" Neptune asked causing him to spit out the water he was drinking. "Nice distance."

"Thanks but why that kind of question?" Julio asked alarmed.

"I agree." Noire said alarmed.

"You guys are curious. We almost never hang out with normal guys so we never get to ask these kinds of questions." Neptune pointed out.

"True. I must admit though that I'm curious." Vert said with a devious smile.

"I guess I can't argue with that." Noire muttered. "The only relatively normal guys we speak to are our guards."

"Any other guys we talk to are robots or pervs." Blanc muttered. "And sometimes both." Julio turned to IF and Compa who gave him apologetic smiles.

"Sorry but we'd be lying if we said we weren't slightly curious." Compa said apologetically.

"I am not!" IF exclaimed.

"Anyways, who do you think is cutest out of us?" Neptune asked again causing Julio to get flustered before he a car pulling up.

"Oh hey my parents are home let's continue this another time." Julio squeaked getting up and running to his room.

"Dang it." Neptune said pouting. "It was funny seeing him get all nervous."

"Is that why you asked that?" Noire demanded.

"Partially but I was genuinely curious." Neptune answered.

"We really shouldn't force him to answer that kind of question though." Vert stated. "After all we've all known each other for barely a week."

"I know but it's fun to tease him." Neptune said as Julio's parents and Koneko entered through the front door. "Heyo!"

"Oh hi Neptune." Koneko said happily. "How was the duel?"

"Intense! We won but that Lisa girl didn't make it easy." Neptune said. "She was insane. She did all the summoning methods during the whole duel and on her last turn did all three."

"She sounds strong." Koneko said. "Hey wanna head to my room? I want to show you guys my deck."

"Sure. I'm interested to see what cards you use." Noire said getting up with the rest of the girls getting up.

"I'm gonna go show the girls my deck." Koneko said to her parents and Isaiah nodded in understanding and the girls went into Koneko's room.

"It is nice those two have gotten so many friends." Vanessa said. "Julio especially."

"Indeed." Isaiah said nodding. "His only friends for a while now were Kila, Dan, and Hazel right?"

"Yes." Vanessa said nodding. "He's really breaking out of his shell."

 **Back at the warehouse**

Doku followed Merie out onto a open space where there were lights, stands and a large screen like you'd see at a stadium only smaller.

"Nice little setup." Doku said complimenting the small field.

"Thank you. We make do with what we can get." Merie said walking to the center of the field with Doku following while the gang took seats in the stands. She took out her deck and handed it to him with him doing the same allowing the two to shuffle each other's decks. When they finished they took their decks and placed them into their deck slots. "You can take the first move." Doku noddes and the two went to to opposite ends on the field with Doku on the right and Merie on the left. The two drew their five cards and stared each other down.

"DUEL!" The two said in unison.

 _Doku LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Merie LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1  
Doku's Turn_

"I'll start things off by summoning Predaplant Cephalotus Snail." Doku declared summoning a strange plant like monster that resembled a venus fly trap with veins on the side.

 _Predaplant Cephalotus Snail  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Plant/Effect_

 _Doku Hand: 4_

"Next I'll set two cards face down." Doku said setting the cards. "I end my turn."

 _Doku LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Merie LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
Turn 2  
Merie's Turn_

"My turn. I draw." Merie said drawing a card. "I'll start things off by playing the continuous spell Black Whirlwind!" The spell showed a black wind blowing away several feathers. "Next I'll normal summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame!" A large humanoid bird monster appeared. It had black wings and a blue feathered body.

 _Black Whirlwind  
Spell/Continuous_

 _Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Winged Beast/Effect_

 _Merie Hand: 4_

"Next since I normal summoned a Blackwing monster I can add another Blackwing with less attack than it from my deck to my hand." Merie said. "I'll add Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow." Merie said as the card exited the disc and she showed the card to Doku.

 _Merie Hand: 5_

"Next since I control a Blackwing monster I can special summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind from my hand." She stated special summoning another bird humanoid that was smaller than Shura. It had bright wide red eyes and green feathers on it's head with dark feathers on it's body. "Next under the same circumstances I'll special summon Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn!" Another bird humanoid appeared. It had what appeared to be golden glasses over its face and a black feathered body. It wore red clothing on it's body.

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 400  
Level: 3 Dark  
Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect_

 _Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 300  
Level: 4 Dark  
Winged Beast/Effect_

 _Merie Hand: 3_

"Next since I control three Blackwing monsters I can activate the trap card Delta Crow - Anti Reverse from my hand!" merie declared playing the trap. It showed three birdlike monsters flying above a massive explosion. "This trap destroys all face down spell and traps you control!" The three Blackwings flew into the air preparing to fire a large attack.

 _Delta Crow- Anti Reverse  
Trap/Normal_

 _Merie Hand: 2_

"I chain my trap cards! Spirit Barrier and Tri-and-Guess!" The first trap showed a monster creating a barrier protecting them. The second showed three knight like monsters around a golden portal. "Spirit Barrier is a continuous trap that prevents me from taking battle damages so long as I control a monster. Tri-and-Guess only activates if we both have an extra deck. If we do I can declare an Extra Deck monster type and we both reveal our Extra Deck to each other and if I have more of the declared type I gain 3000 life points! I declare Fusion!" The two revealed their Extra Decks with Merie having no Fusion monsters and Doku having five. "Looks like I gain 3000 life points."

 _Spirit Barrier  
Trap/Continuous_

 _Tri-and-Guess  
Trap/Normal_

 _Doku LP: 4000+3000= 7000_

"Also little side note Cephalotus can't be destroyed by battle if it's in ATK mode." Doku stated causing her to tense.

"Fine I set a card and end my turn." Merie stated setting the card.

 _Doku LP: 7000 Hand: 2+1_

 _Merie LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Turn 3  
Doku's Turn_

"My turn. Draw!" Dok said drawing his card. "I summon Predaplant Flytrap." A plant like monster that was rather small appeared and hissed. "This card allows me to target a monster you control and place a Predator counter on it. I choose Kris!" A small green plant appeared and bit into Kris's wing causing it to let out a sound of pain. "If it's level is two or higher it becomes level one as long as that counter is on it." Merie scowled at that.

 _Predaplant Flytrap  
ATK: 400 DEF: 800  
Level: 2 Dark  
Plant/Effect_

 _Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn  
Level: 41_

"Next I enter the Battle Phase and activate the Quick-Play Anti-Magic Arrows!" Doku declared. The spell showed several arrows flying towards a single card. "With this no spell and traps can be activates for the rest of the turn and you can't activate cards in response." Merie scowled even harder.

 _Anti-Magic Arrows_

 _Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Doku Hand: 1_

"Now I attack Kris with Flytrap!" Doku declared causing the plant to rush forward.

"Why would you do that?" Merie questioned as Kris lunged forward only for the plant to give a cackle as it exploded destroying Kris causing it to let out a screech of pain as it disappeared. "What?!"

"You see when this monster battles an opponent's monster with an equal or lower level it's destroyed at the start of the damage step." Doku explained. "Next Cephalotus attacks Gale. Though they may be equal do keep in mind Cephalotus can't be destroyed."

"I activate the effect of Kalut in my hand. When a Blackwing I control is attacked I can send this card from my hand and have the Blackwing monster gain 1400 ATK until the end of the turn!" Kalut which like it's was a bird humanoid with black feathers on it's body but had yellow feather son it's head appeared above Gale and sent a surge of wind that allowed Gale to avoid Cephalotus's attack and smack it backwards with a wave of it's wings.

"Thanks to Spirit Barrier I take no damage." Doku stated giving a cheeky grin.

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind  
ATK: 1300+ 1400= 2700_

 _Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000  
Level: 3 Dark  
Winged Beast/Effect_

 _Merie Hand: 0_

"I'll end my turn with that." Doku stated.

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind  
ATK: 2700-1400= 1300_

 _Doku LP: 7000 Hand: 1  
Merie LP: 4000 Hand: 0+1 Set: 1  
Turn 4  
Merie's Turn_

"My turn draw!" Merie said drawing her card and frowning. _"I have no means to get rid of that trap or that monster yet...Best to take out that monster though."_ Merie thought to herself. "Shura destroy his Flytrap!" Shura lunged forward and sliced clean through the plant causing it to shatter. "Next his effect activates. Since I destroyed a monster by battle I can special summon a Blackwing with 1500 ATK or less from my deck but with it's effects negated. I'll special summon another Kalut!" Kalut appeared and soared down landing next to Gale. "Next I'll go to my main phase and do a little tuning. I tune my level three Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow with my level three Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!" Gale turned into three rings that surrounded Kalut turning him into three stars. "Brandish the great blade of myth, heroic raptor!" A light shot through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight!" A large bird humanoid appeared. It had large black wings and wore black armor over it's black feathered body. It wielded a large sword which it swung with ease before entering a epic pose.

 _Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600  
Level: 6 Dark  
Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect_

"Nothung's effect activates! When this card is special summoned you take 800 damage and a monster you control loses 800 ATK and DEF points!" Nothung gripped it's sword and sent several sword slashes towards Doku and Cephalotus causing Cephalotus to look weakened while Doku looked unfazed though he seemed upset to see his monster weakened like that.

 _Predaplant Cephalotus Snail  
ATK: 1300-800= 500 DEF: 1200-800= 400_

 _Doku LP: 7000-800= 6200_

"I end my turn with that." Merie stated.

 _Doku LP: 6200 Hand: 1+1  
Merie LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Turn 5  
Doku's Turn_

"I draw!" Doku said drawing his card. I activate Pot of Greed. With it I draw two!" Doku said drawing two cards.

 _Doku Hand: 3_

"Next I summon Predaplant Spinodionaea!" A large plant that resembled a dinosaur appeared with a green body and a large mouth on it's back appeared with a roar. "It's effect activates. When I normal or special summon this card I can target a you control and place a Predator counter on it. Plus that monster becomes level one if it's two or higher. I target Nothung!" Another counter appeared and latched onto Nothung's wing. Merie scowled at the sight of that.

 _Predaplant Spinodionaea  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 0  
Level: 4 Dark  
Plant/Effect_

 _Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight  
Level: 61_

 _Doku Hand: 2_

"Next this card can be special summoned by tributing a monster my opponent controls that has a Predator counter on it. I'll tribute Nothung to special summon Predaplant Banksiogre in attack mode." The counter grew huge and swallowed Nothung before disappearing into sparkles allowing a large plant that looked like a carrot covered in eyeballs and mouths to crash downwards.

 _Predaplant Banksiogre  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 100  
Level: 6 Dark  
Plant/Tuner/Effect_

 _Doku Hand 1_

"Now I activate the spell card Fusion Substitute! With it I can fuse monsters I control on my side of the field! I fuse Predaplant Cephalotus Snail and Predaplant Spinodionaea!" The two monsters floated upwards into a large portal. "Two ravenous plants with insect alluring fragrance! Combine and forge the savage plant who devours all!" The portal shot out light. "I Fusion Summon! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" A large pink flower with withering green tentacles and two humongous mouths appeared letting a savage roar.

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Dark  
Plant/Fusion/Effect_

 _Fusion Substitute  
Spell/Normal_

 _Doku Hand: 0_

"Chimerafflesia's effect! Once per turn I can target a monster you control with a lower level than Chimerafflesia's and banish it! I banish Shura!" Chimerafflesia roared as it shot out it's tentacles and bound the Blackwing who screeched and struggled only for it be in vain as it was wrapped in tentacles and brought to one of it's mouths where it was stuffed into it causing the people watching to become sick. "Next I attack you directly with Chimerafflesia!" The plant roared as it lunged forward.

"Trap activate!" Merie shouted. "Mirror Force! ATK position monsters you control are destroyed!" Chimerafflesia collided with the barrier and roared in pain as it was sent backwards as the barrier sent of stream of lights that destroyed the plant and Banksiogre.

 _Mirror Force  
Trap/Normal_

"During my Main Phase two I activate the effect of Fusion Substitute in the Graveyard. By banishing it I can return a fusion monster in the Graveyard back to my Extra Deck and draw a card." Doku said returning Chimerfflesia before drawing his card. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

 _Doku LP: 6200 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Merie LP: 4000 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 6  
Merie's Turn_

"I draw!" Merie said drawing her card. "I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Another humanoid who resembled a bird appeared. It had black feathers on it's body. It had orange feathers on it's head and yellow feathers that resembled a cape. However, the most eye-catching thing was the large spear it wielded. "Next due to Black Whirlwind I'll add Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall to my hand! Then since I control a Blackwing I can special summon it!" Another monster appeared though this one was much more birdlike than the rest. It had black feathers around it's body and seemed to have a red thing dangling from its beak.

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 800  
Level: 4 Dark  
Winged Beast/Effect_

 _Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall  
ATK: 400 DEF: 600  
Level: 1 Dark  
Winged Beast/Effect_

 _Merie Hand: 1_

"I activate the trap card Predaplant Reborn!" Doku said playing a trap that showed a dead tree with a single living flower bathed in light. "With it I can special summon a Predaplant monster from my Graveyard. I'll special summon Predaplant Spinodionaea!" The plant monster appeared again with a roar. "It's effect activates! Since this card was special summoned I can target a monster you control and place a Predator counter on it! I'll place it on Bora and thus lower it's level to one!" The counter appeared causing Bora to glow purple as it's level fell.

 _Predaplant Reborn  
Trap/Normal_

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear  
Level: 41_

"I set a card and end my turn." Meire said getting frustrated.

 _Doku LP: 6200 Hand: 0+1  
Meire LP: 4000 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Turn 7  
Doku's Turn_

"I draw!" Doku said drawing his card. "Battle! I attack Bora with Spinodionaea!" Spinodionaea roared as it rushed forward.

"I activate my trap! Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Merie said quickly which showed a monster being launched from a machine. "With it I can target a monster on the field and return it to the hand! I'll return Spinodionaea!" A machine appeared underneath the Predaplant causing it to fall into the machine before being shot out as a card which Doku caught.

 _Compulsory Evacuation Device  
Trap/Normal_

 _Doku Hand: 2_

"I'll summon Spinodionaea and put a Predator Counter on that little bird." Doku said as a Predator counter appeared on Oroshi. "I then set a card and end my turn."

 _Doku LP: 6200 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Merie LP: 4000 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 8  
Merie's Turn_

"My turn. I draw!" Merie declared drawing her card. "I'll summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!" The Blackwing appeared and landed next to Bora. "Now thanks to Black Whirlwind I can add Blackwing - Pinaki the Waxing Moon to my hand!" She said showing the card to Doku. "Next I'll tune my level four Blackwing - Bora the Spear and my level three Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!" Gale turned into three rings that surrounded Bora turning it into four stars. "Tamer of the creatures of Black Feathers descend and guide them through battle!" A light shot through the rings "Synchro Summon! Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe!" A man with black wings and red hair like feathers appeared. He wore a outfit similar to that of Native American warriors and wielded a single golden claw on his right hand.

 _Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Dark  
Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect_

 _Merie Hand: 1_

"Not bad." Doku said complimenting the monster.

"It's not over just yet." Merie said surprising him. "Once per turn he allows me to target and special summon a level five or higher Winged Beast monster in my Graveyard! I'll special summon Blackwing- Nothung the Starlight!" The winged Blackwing appeared with a yell and a look of vengeance. "Next his effect activates! When he's special summon a monster you control loses 800 ATK and DEF and you take 800 damage!" Nothung sent several sword slashes cutting across the monster and nailing Doku who simply dusted himself off.

 _Predaplant Spinodionaea  
ATK: 1800-800= 1000 DEF: 0-800= 0_

 _Doku LP: 6200-800= 5400_

"Next I tune my level one Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall with my level six Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight!" Oroshi turned into one ring that surrounded Nothung turning him into six stars. "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens!" A light shot through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armor Master!" A large muscular humanoid with large black armored wings with orange linings which matched it's chest plate and jet black armor on it's legs.

 _Blackwing - Armor Master  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Dark  
Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect_

"I activate my trap Threatening Roar!" Doku said quickly. "This prevents you from attacking this turn."

 _Threatening Roar  
Trap/Normal_

"I end my turn with that." Merie stated.

 _Doku LP: 5400 Hand: 0+1  
Meire LP: 4000 Hand: 1  
Turn 9  
Doku's Turn_

"My turn. Draw!" Doku said looking at the card. "I set a card and end my turn."

 _Doku LP: 5400 Hand: 0  
Merie LP: 4000 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 10  
Merie's Turn_

 _Cue ARC V Sound Duel #9 - Pursuit_

"My turn. I draw!' Merie said drawing her card. "I activate Allure of Darkness!" Merie said playing the spell which showed a strange monster in a black void. "With it I draw two but then I must banish a dark type monster in my hand or I send my whole hand to the Graveyard." Merie said drawing her two cards. "I'll banish my Blackwing - Pinaki the Waxing Moon." Merie said showing the card to Doku.

 _Allure of Darkness  
Spell/Normal_

 _Merie Hand: 2_

"I then normal summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North!" A light blue bird appeared with a caw. "Via the effect of Black Whirlwind I'll add another Pinkai to my hand." Merie said showing the card to Doku. "Then via the effect of Blizzard - the Far North I can special summon a level four or lower Blackwing from the Graveyard in DEF mode when this card is normal summoned. I'll special summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" The spear wielding Blackwing appeared holding it's spear in a defensive manner. "Next I'll activate Obsidian Hawk Joe's effect and special summon Nothung from my Grave in ATK mode." Obsidian Hawk Joe raised his claw and let out a calling noise and Nothung swooped down. "Next his effect activates dealing 800 damage and weakening your monster by 800 once again." Doku shrugged off the damage once more though he looked slightly angry at the sight of his monster being weakened to the point it could barely stand.

 _Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 0  
Level: 2 Dark  
Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect_

 _Predaplant Spinodionaea  
ATK: 1000-800= 200_

 _Doku LP: 5400-800= 4600_

"Next I'll tune my level four Bora the Spear and my level two Blizzard the Far North!" Blizzard turned into two rings and surrounded Bora turning him into four stars before a light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon another Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight!" Another Nothung descended from the sky. "You know what happens next!" Several more sword slashes struck Doku and Spinodionaea causing the monster to collapse to the ground.

 _Doku LP: 4600-800= 3800_

"Now I enter my battle phase and-" Merie began only for Doku to react quickly.

"Trap activate! Ridicule World!" Doku said playing the trap which showed five ghostly faces with gins surrounding a cowering man. "This card gives all monsters you control 100 ATK until the end phase but any monster ATK higher than their original attack can't attack!" Several ghostly faces appeared around the Blackwings laughing as if taunting them.

 _Blackwing - Obsidian Hawk Joe  
ATK: 2600+100= 2700_

 _Blackwing - Armor Master  
ATK: 2500+100= 2600_

 _Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight(1)  
ATK: 2400+100=2500_

 _Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight(2)  
ATK: 2400+100= 2500_

 _End Theme_

"I end my turn." Merie said glancing at her hand. _"I have a Kalut in my hand...If he attacks I can use this to potentially overpower any strong monster he can bust out but...Why do I feel scared?"_

 _Blackwing - Obsidian Hawk Joe  
ATK: 2700-100= 2600  
Blackwing - Armor Master  
ATK: 2600-100= 2500_

 _Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight(1)  
ATK: 2500-100=2400_

 _Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight(2)  
ATK: 2500-100= 2400_

 _Doku LP: 3800 Hand: 0+1  
Merie LP: 4000 Hand: 2  
Turn 11  
Doku's Turn_

Doku took a glance at his monster and felt anger flooding his veins. Seeing his monster so frail and weak was an insult he could not stand for! "My turn! Draw!" Doku said drawing his card which he looked at with a grin. "I activate the spell card Magic Planter! With it I send a continuous trap I control to the Graveyard and then draw two! I'll send Spirit Barrier!" Doku said sending the trap to the Graveyard before drawing two cards which he gave a grin at.

 _Magic Planter  
Spell/Normal_

 _Doku Hand: 2_

"I then summon Predaplant Lilyzard!" Doku said summoning a green plant resembling a lizard with five tails that resemble flowers.

 _Cue ARC V Sound Duel 4 #12 - Emperor of the Fusion World_

 _Predaplant Lilyzard  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200  
Level: 3 Dark  
Plant/Effect_

"Now it's time to have a little...Fun." Doku said with a grin that sent chills down the Merie's spine. "I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Doku said with a dark grin as the two monsters floated into the air around.

 _Doku Hand: 0_

"I fuse my Predaplant Lilyzard and Predaplant Spinodionaea!" Doku said as the swirling portal appeared in the air above him and sucked the two plants into the portal. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror!" The porta flashed and from it emerged the purple dragon. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" The dragon roared sending fear throughout the members of the gang.

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000  
Level: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Fusion/Effect_

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates! If this card is Fusion Summoned using monsters only on the field it gains ATK equal to all specially summoned monsters you control." Doku said grinning causing Merie's eyes to widen.

"A-All of them?!" Mere said as genuine fear went through her body as Starving Venom roared as it opened the four mouths on it's back and it's body began to glow a violent purple as it drained power from all four of her monsters. When it was done Starving Venom snarled and almost seemed to grin in satisfaction.

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon  
ATK: 2800+2600+2500+2400+2400= 12700_

"12700?!" A member shouted in shock.

"Boss!" Several members cried out in shock and fear for their boss who stayed silent.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn I can target a level fie or higher monster you control and negate it's effects and then I can replace this effect with the negated monster's effect! I negate Blackwing - Armor Master's effect!" Starving Venom shot out two of it's mouths on it's back and they chomped into Armor Master who let out sounds of pain as it squirmed as it's power was drained by Starving Venom who roared in satisfaction. "Now Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack and destroy Blackwing - Armor Master!" Starving Venom spread open the last of the two mouths on it's back and roared as red vein like tendrils shot out of them and spread out as several glowing green orbs began to generate before the tendrils shot out and wrapped around Armor Master before firing a large green laser that annihilated Armor Master and continued on nailing Meire who flew backwards and landed on her back

 _Merie LP: 4000-10200= 0  
Doku Wins!_

"Well that was interesting." Doku said as Starving Venom and the last of Merie's monsters faded away. He was much calmer now. "Not bad. You're strong. Those new cards we have planned to provide you will make you very formidable."

"I hope so." Merie muttered as she stood up.

"They will. I must be going now. I have to report to Lady Vernice." Doku said turning around and walking around the building to his D-Wheel. Getting on the motorcycle he pressed a button and a familiar portal appeared. He switched on his runner before driving into a portal before stopping in front of a large garage where several D-Wheels were along with many other people who noticed Doku and quickly saluted. "Cool it. I've told you many times don't do that with me. Brutus definitely but not me." Doku stated as he switched off his runner after parking it. "Is Lady Vernice in? I completed my assignment."

"Yes. She's in her room." A female stated quickly.

"Good. I'll head over then." Doku said leaving the garage and heading to an elevator.

 **Several minutes later**

"Good work." Vernice said as Doku finished his briefing. "With them on our side it'll make our plans easier. Also, nice work defeating their leader in a duel and displaying our power."

"Thanks Lady Vernice." Doku said bowing. "It wasn't too difficult but I'd like a rematch when she obtains her new cards."

"Indeed. She will get much more powerful. Whether or not she'll be capable of defeating the young duelist remains to be seen however."

"I'd say no." Doku stated. "If he's capable of defeating Lisa then he's capable of defeating a good majority of our forces. I think it's time to start sending stronger opponents at him."

"Indeed. With the might of the CPUs and these new supportive cards he's become much more powerful. That's not even considering those dragons of his." Vernice said nodding. "We'll send one of our top duelist in time but not yet. I have a feeling there's more to be seen of what he can do."

"Very well." Doku said. "I'm gonna head to the mess hall. If you need me just call." Doku stated as he exited the room.

Vernice stared at the door he left through before sighing. "If y predictions are right...His power could go out of control. Out of the four of them...He's the frailest mentally...It'd be easy for him to become a puppet for him...Worst case scenario I take matters into my own hand." She muttered to herself.

 **Meanwhile**

"Histoire!" A girl called out and Histoire turned around.

"Yes Nepgear?" Histoire asked.

"How long will the portal take?" Nepgear asked. "I finished getting ready."

"Not too much longer. It should be done early in the morning." Histoire stated. "Is Uzume ready to look after Planeptune for a while?"

"Yes. B-Sha and Big Neptune agreed to help too." Nepgear said.

"Good. In the morning I'll be able to send you through and hopefully, you'll run into Julio." Histoire said. "I will warn Julio and the others that you will be arriving soon."

"Okay. I'm gonna get rested for tomorrow. Good night Histoire." Nepgear said exiting the room.

"Good night Nepgear." Histoire sighed. "It's best I get rest too." Histoire said as she floated off to her own room.

 **In Julio's Room**

"Geez...Kind of question was that to answer." Julio muttered as he looked over his deck. Thump and Dogoo were laying on the bed snoozing away. Julio sighed since he didn't feel tired one bit. "One of those nights huh?" Julio muttered to himself. There were teams where he just couldn't fall asleep so at times he had to rely on sleeping medicine to help him.

" _Indeed it does."_ Dark spoke up.

"Hey...You've been quiet lately." Julio noticed.

" _Sorry...That duel back there...I was losing it…"_ Dark said and Julio nodded.

"I could tell." Julio said. "To be honest so was I." Julio admitted. "Before we blacked out I felt myself snapping."

" _I noticed. These emotions that you felt...You felt them from me. I was getting you enraged when you had no need to."_ Dark said guiltily.

"It doesn't matter. I know in time we'll be able to duel Dan and Lisa without losing it." Julio said confidently. Besides I know you don't do it on purpose. It's what happens when you're this close to your duel spirit right?" Julio pointed out.

" _I suppose."_ Dark muttered. _"Just make sure you take something to help you sleep."_

"I will." Julio said rolling his eyes. "Honestly, you act like a dad at times."

" _Say that again and I'll make you pay."_ Dark said before Julio felt his presence disappear. Julio began to look through the blank cards that hadn't shown themselves yet and noticed something.

"The hell? There's four more than there were before...Yep there wasn't this many." Julio muttered to himself. "Yet...These four...I feel more of a connection with them than any of the other cards here...Like I do with Dark." Julio studied the cards more and placed them down. "Whatever...Guess I'll go take something now." Julio said getting up and exiting the room while unbeknownst to him the four cards briefly gave off a black aura before fading away.

 **AN: This didn't take long at all. So sorry that this rather short but I never intended for this chapter to be all that long. I thought about adding another duel but decided against it. After all it's meant to show what Doku's capable of and give a bit more backstory on Julio. I can promise that the next chapter is gonna be longer though since next chapter will feature the arrival of Nepgear! So anyone who's fans of her will be happy to see her for sure. Now let's go into the reviews and we'll go into my decision to make Starving Venom have it's anime effects and the four cards at the end later.**

 **Now regarding those chapter edits...Guess what idiot accidently deleted the files he had saved of those chapters? Yeah...Now I'm rewriting them essentially copying them word for word and making edits as I go...So yeah expect those edits to take longer.**

 **Felipexza: Sadly, I'm not sure how that would work...Maybe I can do that as a sort of One Shot story? I definitely want to do something like that but I'll need to think about how Julio can duel against other protagonists.**

 **FoxMan888: Already answered you in a PM but yes I was hoping to go for that type of title.**

 **Guest: Hmm...I'll consider it but that is way down the road.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Already answered you in a PM but it's worth answering here. I'll be introducing the lore behind these new monsters in the future so don't worry about it.**

 **Alright let's get into Starving Venom.**

 **The simple reason I chose the anime effect is that I wanted to make him more terrifying to duel against. The real effect is good but the anime one just gives me so much more to work with in a duel and the same goes for Greedy Venom.**

 **Now the four cards you saw are custom cards specifically for Dark. Now two of them you can see by going to the review section but the next two are cards I'm working on myself. One of which is an Xyz monster that is a younger version of Dark Rebellion. When I looked into it there was an a counterpart to Starving Venom that was a weaker and younger version called Starving Venemy Dragon and Odd-Eyes has one that can be interpreted as a younger version in Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon. So I decided to make one for Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing. Now the second card is a rank down magic for Dark Rebellion. I'm not too sure about the effects they'll have but it won't take long.**

 **Now these cards aren't going to appear until after I introduce the Candidates and possibly Uzume and Plutia. I may push those two back but we'll see.**

 **Nothing else to say so let's do the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 **Next Chapter:** _ **Candidate of Planeptune!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 12: Candidate of Planeptune**

 **AN: Hey everybody back with another chapter. This time will feature the arrival of Nepgear! I hope you enjoy and I have nothing else to say so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_ Regular=Speaking  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Early in the morning**

 _RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG_

"AHHH!" Julio screamed as he fell off his bed. "WHO THE FRICK SET THAT SO LOUD?!" Julio shouted as he switched off his blaring alarm clock which read 7:03.

"I did." Noire said unfazed by his yelling as she stood on the floor. "You promised you'd go out jogging with me early in the morning and I know you have a hard time waking up."

"You're not wrong." Julio muttered as he stretched. "Fine. Let me get dressed." Julio said and Noire nodded exiting the room. "Didn't mean this early." Julio muttered as he went to his dresser.

 **A few minutes later**

Julio exited his room dressed in a red shirt, black shorts and black sneakers and his D-Tablet. He walked into the living room where Noire was waiting.

"Good you're ready. Let's go." Noire said floating to the door and Julio followed. "It's later than I would like."  
"How early do you wake up?!" Julio exclaimed.

"Typically five." Noire answered.

"The hell?!" Julio said.

"I'm a goddess. It's only natural I be able to wake up this early in order to perform my duties." Noire said matter of factly. "And you too! You agreed to help us so you need to be ready to jump into action at any given moment and be tough enough to survive!" Julio considered her words and nodded.

"You're not wrong." Julio conceded. "Getting tougher could make those duels easier to go through."

"Glad you're smart enough to see the reason." Noire said and Julio opened the door. "We're gonna do a few laps."

"Alright." Julio said. He could handle those shadow duels he can handle a jog.

 **Two hours later**

"I want to duel a hundred of those guys." He panted as he collapsed on the couch in his home. Neptune, who was eating pudding, looked at the sight in shock.

"What'd you do to him?" Neptune asked the tsundere who floated in.

"We jogged around the whole neighborhood." Noire said.  
"That doesn't-" Neptune began.

"And the next one." Julio groaned. "Three times."

"Noire...He's human not a goddess." IF said having walked in.

"He said he can handle it." Noire said. "Plus he said wanted to get tougher for these duels."

"Oh, really." Vert said as she, Blanc and Compa walked in. "Then let's all help him."

"I can help. I know a thing or two about toughness." Blanc said.

"I can make sure he's okay afterwards." Compa piped up.

"Is it too late to take back what I said?" Julio asked.

"Yep." Neptune said cheerfully. "Because we're gonna make ya into a tough guy!"

"Can we do this tomorrow at the very least?" Julio pleaded.

"Sure. Besides Kila invited us to with her somewhere." IF said.

"Oh yeah. Have fun with that. I've gotta go take Koneko out to her friends house and go stop by a shop for somethings." Julio said. "When is Kila going to pick you guys up?" THe doorbell rang. "Oh." He said as he opened the door and in entered Kila.

"Hey." Kila said.

"Hey. Where are you going anyway?" Julio asked.

"Just showing them a few places that they haven't been too." Kila said as Julio handed over their cards. "We're going in Hazel's car."

"Be careful. Those guys could come after you." Julio said.

"I can handle it." Kila said confidently.

"Alright. See ya girls later." Julio said.

"Later Juliy!" Neptune said as the group left. Julio shut the door and yawned.

"I don't have to take Koneko for a while...Nap." Julio said yawning before noticing a bad smell. "Oh...Shower first." Julio muttered as he went to his room for a change of clothes.

 **Two hours later**

Julio laid on the couch before being shook awake by Koneko.

"Hey wake up! It's time to go." Koneko said and Julio rose up and stretched.

"I'm up. Let's go." Julio said walking to the door and putting on his shoes before heading to the garage with Koneko behind him before they drove off on his D-Wheel with Koneko sitting in front of him and wearing a helmet. "Which friend is it again?"

"Amy. She's the one who lives around Dan's neighborhood." Koneko said. Julio nodded remember where that was now.

"Ahh her. She's the one you call your rival right?" Julio asked.

"Yes. We're kinda like you and Dan but we're not as…" Koneko trailed off.

"Competitive? Aggressive?" Julio suggested.

"Both." Koneko said.

"Well that's good. Always better to have a friendly one." Julio said.

"By the way where did Neptune and them go?" Koneko asked.

"They went with Kila and Hazel to look at a few places in the city. They'll be back later." Julio said taking a turn down Dan's street before parking outside a large house. "Alright. I'll pick you up later."

"Bye big bro." Koneko said hugging him before running to the door.

"Time to get going." Julio said and was about to drive off before a familiar voice spoke up in his head.

"Julio? Can you hear me?" Histoire asked.

"Histy?" Julio said in surprise.

"Yes. You are calling me that as well?" Histoire asked.

"Yeah. It's cute. Anyways, what is it?" Julio asked.

"I'm informing you that I've sent Neptune's sister and she should be landing near Neptune's energy signal so be ready." Historie said.

"Oh well there's an issue with that...I'm kinda not with them. They left with Kila to look around the city." Julio explained.

"Then you must hurry so you can have them bond with your deck." Histoire stated. "Nepgear has already gone through."

"Alright, I'll call Kila and give her a heads up. Let's just hope the enemy doesn't attack them." Julio muttered as he pressed a few buttons on the D-Wheel and began to call Kila.

 **Meanwhile**

"Lady Vernice! Another goddess has passed through!" A man said entering her room after knocking.

"Really?" She said in surprise. "Looks like they're sending the candidates...Send someone immediately and tell them to be ready to duel."

"Yes my Lady." He said before rushing out.

"Looks like things are going according to plan." Vernice said smirking to herself.

 **A few minutes prior**

"That mall was pretty cool." Neptune commented. Kila and Hazel, who met them there, had showed them around the mall and showed them their usual shop. Unfortunately Terrence couldn't see Neptune and her friends. "The sweet shop there was so good." They were currently driving towards Kila's house. Hazel was driving at the current moment.

"Yessy. The cake was so delicious." Compa said happily.

"I liked the book store here. It's quite large and has quite the variety." Blanc said having gotten a couple of books.

"I liked the game stores. They have a nice blend of modern and retro." Vert said pleased with the game selection. She'd ask Julio about it later. IF and Noire stayed silent but the two were clearly enjoying themselves.

"So you guys are gonna train Julio to get tougher?" Hazel asked.

"Yep. This morning Noire and Julio went out for a job and Julio brought up that he should get tougher for these duels so we decided to help him." Neptune explained and Kila's D-Tablet rang.

"Oh speak of the devil." Kila said seeing it was Julio and answered. "Hello?"

"Kila. Histoire called. She just sent Neptune's little sister over!" Julio said quickly and Neptune perked up at that.

"My dear sweet Nep Junior is coming?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Yes. If you guys are driving I suggest you park because if it's like what they did then odds are she's gonna come flying in." Julio said and they pulled over near a bridge where there was a incline leading down to a grassy area and a river. The girls exited the car and went down to the slope. "In three...Two...One." Julio aid and a purple blur smacked clean into Kila's D-Tablet right at Julio's face before falling to the ground. "Seriously what the hell?! Am I destined to be smacked in the face by you girls?!"

"Looks like it." Neptune said as the blur that collided with the phone let out a sound of pain.

"Owie. That hurt." A very cute chibi girl said rising up rubbing her little head. She looked like a older version of Neptune with fair skin and long light purple hair that went nearly to her waist with a single D-pad hair clip and violet eyes and she wore a white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and a yellow ribbon being held together by an N-emblem along with a white choker around her neck. She wore thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme. On her right leg she had a white belt like purse object.

"Nepgear!" Neptune cried out and the girl looked up to see Neptune floating down and tears formed in her eyes.

"Neptune!" Nepgear cried out and hugged the girl who hugged her back. "You should have said bye!"

"I know but I was so excited to get to this new world and meet the person who'd help us!" Neptune explained. "Besides I knew you'd come eventually."

"Still." Nepgear muttered.

"Stop being a downer. I've been away much longer anyway. Now say hi to our new friends." Neptune said gesturing to the Kila and Hazel.

"Oh, hello. I'm Nepgear. Um, I hope to be of acquaintance." Nepgear said shyly.

"I'm Kila. It's nice to meet you." Kila replied before looking at her D-Tablet. "I'll send you our location. Get here quick." Julio nodded and hung up.

"I'm Hazel. Um...You sure you're the younger sister?" Hazel asked causing Neptune to sigh.

"We get that a lot." Neptune muttered. "But yes she's my younger sister." Kila remembered something that happens when they arrived and noticed three cards on the ground. She stared at the cards and without her realizing it picked them up causing them to glow briefly before one card revealed itself to be Nepgear. She studied the cards before looking back at the group.

"It is so nice to have my dear Nepgear here!" Vert said happily as she hugged Nepgear into her chest and caused the girl to become embarrassed.

"Hey! Keep in mind she's MY little sister!" Neptune shouted as she pried Vert off Nepgear.

"Anyways, we should-" Kila began only for a black dome to appear. "Crap." She muttered and turned around seeing a cloaked figure.

"Hmm. It appears that Shinku isn't here." A male voice said that was pretty young maybe late teens. "Whatever. I just have to beat one of you and take them anyways."

"Like hell! Bring it on!" Kila said unknowingly placing two of the three cards into her deck and the third into the extra deck.

"Fine. Let's see if you have what it takes!" The guy said in response as he activated his duel disc with Kila doing the same.

"DUEL!" The two shouted.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1  
?'s Turn_

"I'll go first. I'll set a monster and two cards face down and that's it." The guy said setting the cards causing Nepgear's eyes to widen.

"What the goodness?! Are those holograms?" Nepgear asked in surprise.

"Yep. This is called Real Solid Vision. It makes them able to be interacted with." Hazel said.

"Wait so they're like real things I could just pick up?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes and no. I'll explain more as the duel progresses." Hazel promised as Kila began her turn.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Turn 2  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw. I'll start things off by summoning my Magician's Valkyria!" Kila said playing a female spellcaster with long brown hair dressed in green magician's clothes not unlike Dark Magician Girl's clothes appeared twirling a large green scepter as she appeared.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Nepgear said her eyes growing starry.

"Yep. They make the monsters into holograms that you can touch and depending on their size ride it." Hazel said grinning at her excitement. "Luckily the damage they do isn't real but in this case the damage is real."

"Goodness." Nepgear said in surprise at that. "You are just normal humans so that damage will really hurt."

"Thankfully, I haven't had to duel in one of these types of duels yet." Hazel said.

 _Magician's Valkyria  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Light  
Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Kila's Hand: 5_

"I attack your face down with Magician's Valkyria!" Kila declared and the female spellcaster floated into the air and raised her staff charging a green energy ball. "Mystic Scepter Blast!" The green orb collided with the face down revealing it to be a turtle with a pyramid on it's back before it shattered. "Crap!" Kila exclaimed recognizing that monster as the guy smirked.

"I activate the effect of Pyramid Turtle! When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY I can special summon a zombie monster from my deck that 2000 or less DEF points! I'll special summon my Vampire Lord!" The guy declared as the sound of many bats was heard and a tall male with pink skin and greenish hair wearing an elaborate outfit very much like the vampires you see in movies appeared.

 _Pyramid Turtle  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400  
Level: 4 Earth  
Zombie/Effect_

 _Vampire Lord  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500  
Level: 5 Dark  
Zombie/Effect_

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Kila said tensing as she set the two cards.

"There are zombies in this game?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Yep. There are lots of types that you'll see in the future." Julio commented.

"I feel dread about that." Noire said.

"Please we can handle it." Blanc said unfazed.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Set: 2  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1 Set: 2  
Turn 3  
?'s Turn_

"My turn draw!" The guy declared drawing his card. "I'll start things off by playing m facedowns! Two Continuous Traps! Robbin' Zombie and Hard-sellin' Zombie!" The first trap showed a zombie-like creature with a sword and dragging a bag of items while the second showed the same creature with a few weird animal-like creatures.

 _Robbin' Zombie  
Trap/Continuous_

 _Hard-sellin' Zombie  
Trap/Continuous_

"As for what they do...You'll find out." The guy said openly smirking. "Next I'll activate a little field spell of mine known as Vampire Kingdom!" All around them the area began to change as several buildings popped up and a red moon appeared.

"What the goodness?" Nepgear exclaimed. "What just happened?"

"This is a field spell...One that's going to spell trouble for Kila." Hazel said worried.

"I remember this yesterday but I forgot to ask...What are field spells again?" Neptune asked.

"Field spells are spells that change the terrain of a battle and have certain effects like buffing up the power of certain monster types for both or just you. Some have effects like recycling cards that you used. There used to be a thing where only one can be on the field at the time but now both players can." Hazel explained.

"Ooh! You think we'll be able to get our own?" Neptune asked cheerfully.

"Indeed such a card could be advantageous." Vert said.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see." Hazel said as they focused on the duel.

 _Vampire Kingdom  
Spell/Field_

 _?'s Hand: 2_

"Next I'll have Vampire Lord attack your little spellcaster." The guy said and Kila smirked.

"I activated my trap! Half or Nothing!" Kila declared playing the trap which showed a large man standing in a lake wielding two axes one gold and the other a basic ax looking down at a male. "With it you get to choose to half the attack of all monsters you control until the end phase or end the battle phase!" Kila said grinning.

"Grr. I'll end the battle phase and I'll set a card to my turn as well." The guy said annoyed setting the card.

 _Half or Nothing  
Trap/Normal_

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1 Set: 1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Turn 4  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw!" Kila said drawing her card. "I'll summon Berry Magician Girl!" A very young girl that wore a sort of baby version of a magician's outfit appeared with a pink hat and orange hair and a pacifier in her mouth appeared wielding a small wing. "Her effect activates! When she's normal summoned I can add a Magician Girl monster from my deck to my hand! I'll add Dark Magician Girl!" Kila said revealing the famous spellcaster to the guy before her deck shuffled.

 _Berry Magician Girl  
ATK: 400 DEF: 400  
Level: 1 Earth  
Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Kila Hand: 4_

"Aww. She's really cute!" Neptune exclaimed.

"But why would Kila summon such a weak monster to the field in attack mode? She must have a plan." Noire said.

"I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Magical Dimension!" Kila declared. The spell showed a golden sarcophagus in a large cage with chains around it. "With it if I control a Spellcaster-Type monster I can tribute a monster I control and special summon a spellcaster from my hand! I'll tribute Berry Magician Girl and special summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Kila declared as Berry Magician Girl disappeared into sparkles and Dark Magician Girl appeared with a twirl and a wink.

 _Dark Magician Girl  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700  
Level: 6 Dark  
Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Magical Dimension  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Kila's Hand: 2_

"Hey it's her again!" Neptune exclaimed drawing her attention.

"Oh, hello!" Dark Magician Girl said waving to them surprising them.

"Hi." Neptune said.

"So you're the spirits that I've heard about. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dark Magician Girl said cheerfully. "Now I need to focus on the duel at hand."

"Next I activate the additional effect of Magical Dimension with it I can destroy a monster on the field. I'll destroy Vampire Lord!" The sarcophagus from before rose up behind the vampire and engulfed him before rising down into the ground. "Now that you're wide open I'll attack directly with Magician's Valkyria!" The spellcaster raised her scepter and fired a green sphere of energy at the guy.

"I activate my trap! Negate Attack!" He said playing the trap. A vortex of heavy wind appeared and absorbed the attack. "So much for the battle phase." He said smirking.

"I end my turn with a face down." Kila said unfazed as she set the card.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Set: 2  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 5  
?'s Turn_

"I draw!" The guy said. "Now my Vampire Lord's effect activates! When he's destroyed by my opponent's card effect and sent from the field to the Graveyard I can special summon him to my side of the field during my next Standby Phase! Revive Vampire Lord!" He declared and from the ground Vampire Lord emerged looking irritated as he brushed dirt off his arms. "Next I'll attack your Dark Magician-"

"No you won't. Magician's Valkyria's effect makes it to where you can't target another spellcaster on my field for attacks." Kila said.

"Fine, then I'll attack Magician's Valkyria." Vampire Lord jumped into the air and shot down to the spellcaster. "Vampire Kingdom's effect! During damage calculation zombie monsters gain 500 ATK!" Vampire Lord avoided a blast from the spellcaster and disappeared as a mist filled the area and left Magician's Valkyria confused before Vampire Lord appeared and slashed the spellcaster across her chest with claws on his hands causing her to scream in pain as she shattered. Kila let out a grunt as her life points decreased.

 _Vampire Lord  
ATK: 2000+500= 2500_

 _Kila LP: 4000-900= 3100_

"Next the effects of my two traps activate-" The guy began only for Kila to play a trap.

"I activate my trap! Trap Stun!" Kila said playing the trap which showed several bolts of lightning. "With this all other traps on the field are negated so those won't be doing anything I'm afraid!"

 _Trap Stun_

 _Trap/Normal_

"Fine but my Vampire Lord's effect activates! With it when I deal battle damage to you I can force you to send a type of card of my choice from your deck to the Graveyard! I'll choose monster!" Kila scowled and looked through her deck before noticing Nepgear's card.

" _The heck?"_ Kila thought and noticed a blank card. _"When did these get in here? I'll worry about that later."_ Kila then selected a card and sent it to the grave.

"Next Vampire Kingdom's effect. Once per turn, when a card is sent from my opponent's deck to the grave I can target a card on the field and destroy but I need to send a dark Vampire monster from my hand or deck to the Graveyard in order to do so. I'll send Vampire Lady from my deck and destroy that Magician Girl!" He said as he searched his deck and sent the card to the Graveyard. A swarm of bats descended and swarmed Dark Magician Girl who tensed.

"I activate Quick-Play spell Spellbook of Wisdom!" Kila said playing the spell card which showed a women in a white outfit with pink hair over a glowing green book. "With it I can target a Spellcaster I control and choose whether it'll be unaffected by other Spell effects or trap effects for the rest of this turn! I choose Spell effects!" Kila declared as a glowing green barrier appeared around Dark Magician Girl and protected her from the rats causing the Magician Girl to let out a sigh of relief.

 _Spellbook of Wisdom  
Spell/Quick-Play_

"Thank goodness. I thought I was done for." She said giving Kila a thankful smile.

"I always have your back." Kila said returning the smile.

"I end my turn." The guy said.

 _Kila LP: 3100 Hand: 1+1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 2  
Turn 6  
Kila's Turn_

"My turn!" Kila said drawing her card. "I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed! With it I draw two!" Kila said drawing her two cards.

 _Kila Hand: 3_

"Next I'll activate my Equip Spell Magic Formula and equip it to Dark Magician Girl!" Kila said playing the spell. A pink aura appeared around the female magician increasing her power. "With it, her attack goes up by 700!"

 _Magic Formula  
Spell/Equip_

 _Dark Magician Girl  
ATK: 2000+700= 2700_

 _Kila Hand: 2_

"I attack Vampire Lord with Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl raised her wand up above her head charging a pink sphere of energy and firing it and though the Vampire tried to block it with the help of the boost from Vampire Kingdom it was simply overwhelmed and obliterated.

 _Vampire Lord  
ATK: 2000+500= 2500_

 _? LP: 4000-200= 3800_

"I set a card and end my turn." Kila said setting the card.

 _Kila LP: 3100 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
? LP: 3800 Hand: 2+1  
Turn 7  
?'s Turn_

"I draw!" The guy said. "I activate Allure of Darkness! With it I draw two but I have to banish a dark monster in my hand or my whole hand goes to the Graveyard!" He said drawing his two cards. "I'll banish my Vampire Vamp." He said banishing it.

 _Allure of Darkness  
Spell/Normal_

 _? Hand: 3_

"Next I'll activate the Continuous Spell Call of the Mummy!" The spell showed several mummies emerging from coffins. "With it I can special summon a Zombie monster from my hand once per turn if I control no monsters! I'll special summon Despair from the Dark!" He shouted playing the monster which appeared with a cackle. It was a spirit like monster with a demonic form with a black fire and what appeared to be flames in it's body.

 _Call of the Mummy  
Continuous/Spell_

 _Despair from the Dark  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 3000  
Level: 8 Dark  
Zombie/Effect_

 _? Hand: 1_

"I attack Dark Magician Girl with Despair from the Dark!" The guy shouted only for Kila to act quick.

"I activate the trap Spellbinding Circle!" Kila said playing the trap which formed a magical circle around Despair from the Dark forcing it in place. "With it you can't attack with your monster or change it's battle position."

 _Spellbinding Circle  
Trap/Continuous_

"I end my turn with a face down." He said scowling. The girls heard a D-Wheel and saw Julio pull up and quickly hop off.

"Damn. I'm too late!" Julio said irritated.

"So you're Julio Shinku." The guy said looking him up and down. "Thought you'd be taller." Julio let out a sound of anger.

"Oh you are so lucky I'm outside this dome or I'd be kicking your ass!" Julio snapped.

"I'll beat you after I'm done here." The guy said curtly causing Julio to snort.

"I doubt it." Julio muttered before turning to Kila. "Kick his butt."

"Will do." Kila said giving a thumbs up.

 _Kila LP: 3100 Hand: 1+1_

 _? LP: 3800 Hand: 1  
Turn 8  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw!" Kila said looking at the card and breaking out into a grin. "I activate the spell card Spellbook Inside the Pot! With it we both draw three cards!" Kila declared and they both drew three.

 _Spellbook Inside the Pot  
Spell/Normal_

 _Kila Hand: 4  
? Hand: 4_

"Next I activateDark Burning Attack!" Kila said playing the spell. "Since I control Dark Magician Girl I can destroy all face up monsters on your field!" Dark Magician Girl rose up into the air and charged a pink sphere of energy before firing the blast causing a pink explosion that destroyed Despair from the Dark.

 _Dark Burning Attack  
Spell/Normal_

 _Kila Hand: 3_

"Now I attack you directly with Dark Magician Girl!" Kila shouted and Dark Magician Girl raised her wand before letting out a sort of slashing motion sending a small wave of energy that went across the guy's chest causing him to let out a gasp of pain as he flew onto his back from the force of the attack.

 _? LP: 3800-2700= 1100_

"I'll end my turn with two face downs." Kila said setting the two cards. The guy rose up a look of anger on his face as he drew his card.

 _Kila LP: 3100 Hand: 1 Set: 2  
? LP: 1100 Hand: 4+1  
Turn 9  
?'s Turn_

"My turn draw! I'll activate the effect of Call of the Mummy and special summon my Vampire Dragon from my hand!" The guy said summoning a large monster large bat-like wings, two arms and a red and black body and a humanoid face with a single eye and roared. "I'll then activate Monster Reborn and special summon Vampire Lord from the Graveyard!" The vampire's hand shot out of the ground and rising up with an enraged glare at Dark Magician Girl who glared back.

 _? Hand: 3_

 _Vampire Dragon  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 0  
Level: 5 Dark  
Zombie/Effect_

"I'll then banish my Vampire Lord in order to special summon Vampire Genesis!" Vampire Lord disappeared and in his place, a very large and muscular monster appeared with purplish skin and what looked like a large clawed hand on it's back.

"Holy Nep that thing is ugly!" Neptune exclaimed getting a glare from said monster.

"Mr. Vampire is creeping me out." Compa muttered.

"It's pretty creepy." Blanc muttered.

"We've seen worse." Noire said though she did find it ugly as well.

 _Vampire Genesis  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100  
Level: 8 Dark  
Zombie/Effect_

 _? Hand: 2_

"Now I attack your Dark Magician Girl with Vampire Genesis!" The guy said and the monster roared as a purple glow appeared around it before it turned into streaks of pinkish wind and rushed towards the Magician Girl.

"Go Magical Pigeon!" Kila said as a magician's hat appeared on top of Dark Magician Girl and disappeared in pink smoke as two pigeons flew out. "This Quick-Play lets me return one face-up Dark Magician Girl to my hand and special summon two Pigeon Tokens in defense mode. During the End Phase, the tokens are destroyed and I'll be able to special summon her back to the field. Also since Dark Magician Girl left the field Magic Formula was sent to the Graveyard and when it's sent from the field to the Graveyard I gain 1000 Life Points!" Kila said as a pink aura surrounded her.

 _Kila LP: 3100+1000= 4100_

 _Magical Pigeon  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _PIgeon Token  
_ _ATK: 0 DEF: 0  
_ _Level: 1 Wind  
_ _Winged Beast/Token_

"Then there's no point in destroying them." The guy said. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"With that Dark Magician Girl returns to the field." Kila said and the two pigeons disappeared into pink smoke leaving the magician in their place.

 _Kila LP: 4100 Hand: 1+1 Set: 1  
? LP: 1100 Hand: 0 Set: 2  
Turn 10  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw!" Kila said drawing. "I'll set a card and switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode to end my turn." Kila said setting the card and switching her monster to defense.

 _Kila LP: 4100 Hand: 1 Set: 2  
? LP: 1100 Hand: 0+1 Set: 2  
Turn 11  
?'s Turn_

"I draw!" The guy said. "I'll attack Dark Magician Girl with Vampire Genesis once again!"

"I'll activate my Quick-Play Magical Hats!" Five hats appeared with one falling on top of Dark Magician Girl before they shuffled around quickly. "When you attack a Spellcaster I control I can activate this spell and special summon Hat Tokens as possible and hide my monster under them. Now if you want to attack my Dark Magician Girl you have to find her!" Kila said grinning causing the guy to scowl.

 _Magical Hats  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Hat Token  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0  
Level: 1 Dark  
Spellcaster/Token_

"Wow Kila's cards are really good." Neptune commented.

"Yep. Those cards are great for her deck. Hazel and I can attest to the fact that they are annoying." Julio said and Hazel nodded.

"Though you aren't any better. Especially with those new cards of yours." Hazel pointed out and Julio shrugged.

"Yeah good point." Julio said grinning before focusing on the duel.

"I'll attack the hat on the far left with Vampire Dragon!" The guy said and the zombie let out a screech as it rushed to the hat and slashed through though there was nothing there.

 _Vampire Dragon  
ATK: 2400+500= 2900_

 _Vampire Dragon  
ATK: 2900-500= 2400_

"Next I'll attack with Vampire Genesis! Take out the middle one!" Vampire Genesis rushed forward and ripped through the hat revealing nothing.

 _Vampire Genesis  
_ _ATK: 3000+500= 3500_

 _Vampire Genesis  
ATK: 3500-500= 3000_

"Grr. I'll end my turn." He said annoyed.

 _Kila LP: 4100 Hand: 1+1 Set: 1  
? LP: 1100 Hand: 1 Set: 2  
Turn 12  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw!" Kila said drawing the card and looked at and blinked realizing it was Nepgear's card. Julio noticed this and blinked but stayed silent not wanting to reveal what it was to her opponent. _"Not much I can do. I'll just have to hope that my defenses are enough."_ She thought to herself. "I'll end my turn."

 _Kila LP: 4100 Hand: 2 Set: 1  
? LP: 1100 Hand: 1+1 Set: 2  
Turn 13  
?'s Turn_

 _Cue Yugioh GX - Camula's Theme_

"I draw!" The guy said and grinned at the card he drew. "I'll summon my Zombie Master!" A monster with very long hair that was almost gray and wearing a witch like outfit appeared with a scary grin.

 _Zombie Master  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 0  
Level: 4 Dark  
Zombie/Effect_

"Next I'll activate it's effect! By sending a monster from my hand to the Graveyard I can special summon a level four or lower zombie monster from either of our graves. You have none so I'll just pick my own. I'll special summon the Plaguespreader Zombie that I just sent to the Graveyard!" Zombie Master raised it's hands into the air and began a strange chant before a large purple hand shot from the ground and a large bloated zombie appeared. It had the face of a skeleton and had torn clothes and let out a groan as the girls stared in disgust at it.

 _Plaguespreader Zombie  
ATK: 400 DEF: 200  
Level: 2 Dark  
Zombie/Tuer/Effect_

"Now I'll perform a little tuning. I tune my level four Zombie Master and level two Plaguespreader Zombie!" Plaguespreader Zombie let out a groan as it turned into two rings that surrounded Zombie Master before turning it into four stars and a light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! Doomkaiser Dragon!" A large dragon with a snake-like body and several sets of wings and red orbs along its neck appeared and let out a roar.

 _? Hand: 0_

 _Doomkaiser Dragon  
_ _ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500  
_ _Level: 6 Fire  
_ _Zombie/Synchro/Effect_

"Now I'll have Doomkaiser Dragon attack the hat nn the far right!" It roared and fired a stream of fire incinerating the hat but no Dark Magician Girl but leaving two hats.

 _DoomKaiser Dragon  
ATK: 2400+500= 2900_

 _Doomkaiser Dragon  
ATK: 2900-500=2400_

"Now Vampire Dragon attack the hat on the left!" He shouted and Vampire Dragon sliced through the hat but there was no Dark Magician Girl and he grinned.

 _Vampire Dragon  
ATK: 2400+500= 2900_

 _Vampire Dragon  
ATK: 2900-500= 2400_

"Now I attack the last hat with Vampire Genesis!" Vampire Genesis roared as it turned into the pinkish wind and sliced through the hat and Dark Magician Girl who screamed in pain as she shattered.

 _Vampire Genesis  
ATK: 3000+500= 3500_

 _Vampire Genesis_

 _Atk; 3500-500= 3000_

"That's not good." Vert noticed.

"She held off his attacks though. She could pull it off next turn." Hazel pointed out.

"You're forgetting something." Julio said and this caused the girls to grow confused.

"Correct. I activate my trap Assault Mode Activate!" The guy said playing the trap.

 _Assault Mode Activate  
Trap/Normal_

"Wait that trap?!" Hazel exclaimed in worry while Julio tensed.

"I tribute my Doomkaiser Dragon in order to special summon my Doomkaiser Dragon Assault Mode!" He shouted as a black smoke appeared around the dragon for a few seconds before it roared as it blasted the smoke away now wearing armor in the shape of a skull.

 _Doomkaiser Dragon Assault Mode  
ATK: 2900 DEF: 2000  
Level: 8 Fire  
Zombie/Effect_

"His monster effects activates! When he's special summoned I can special summon any number of zombie monsters to my field from either of our Graveyards but their effects are negated and they're destroyed at the End Phase but one turn's all I need them for! I'll special summon Despair from the Dark and Zombie Master!" Doomkaiser Dragon roared and the two monsters appeared from the ground.

"Doomkaiser Dragon attack her directly!" Doomkaiser Dragon roared before sending a stream of black fire at Kila.

"I activate my trap! Defense Draw!" Kila said as an orange barrier surrounded her blocking the flames. "This makes the battle damage zero and lets me draw a card." Kila said drawing her card and blinked in shock at the card seeing it to be a familiar blue crystal.

 _Defense Draw  
Trap/Normal_

 _Kila Hand: 3_

"Next I'll attack you with Zombie Master!" The guy said grinning and the monster rushed forward and slashed Kila across her arm causing her to scream out in pain.

 _Zombie Master  
ATK: 1800+500= 2300_

 _Kila LP: 4100-2300= 1800_

 _Zombie Master  
ATK: 2300-500= 1800_

"Kila!" Her friends cried out. Julio begin to get angry and appeared to be almost growl.

"Are you okay Miss Kila?" Nepgear asked rushing to her. Kila looked at the wound. There were four slash marks that weren't very deep and hardly any blood was drawn.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." Kila said kindly while her extra deck began to glow unknown to them.

"Now my trap Robbin' Zombie activates. When a monster on my side of the field deals damage to your life you have to send the top card of your deck to the Graveyard!" Kila scowled as her deck glowed black and she sent the top card to the Graveyard. "Also I activate the effect of Hard-sellin' Zombie! When a monster I control deals damage I can target a card in your Graveyard and return it to the bottom of the deck!" He said as his duel disc showed her Graveyard and he noticed the card he just sent to the Graveyard. "Electromagnetic Turtle? This card could have saved you but unfortunately, it goes straight to the bottom of your deck!" He said and the card ejected from Kila's Grave and she placed it at the bottom. "Now this duel ends! Despair from the Dark! Attack her directly!" He shouted and Despair from the Dark rushed forward.

"Unfortunately for you I do have something to save me! I activate the effect of Fake Gardna in my Graveyard! When I'm attacked directly I can special summon this card in defense mode!" A monster in a clown outfit and a scarecrow-like hat appeared. It had a tank on it's back and used it used to fill up a black balloon which it used to hold in a defensive manner.

 _Fake Gardna  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 4 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"When did he get into the Grav-" The guy began angrily before his eyes widened.

"Yep thanks for picking monster!" Kila said with a grin.

"Grr. Despair from the Dark attack Fake Gardna!" He said annoyed as the monster rushed forward and slashed through Fake Gardna destroying it.

 _Despair from the Dark  
ATK: 2800+500= 3300_

 _Despair from the Dark  
ATK: 3300-500= 2800_

"When Fake Gardna is destroyed by battle when and sent to the Graveyard when it was special summoned via its effect it's banished instead." Kila said.

"I end my turn." The guy said. "Now my Zombie Master and Despair from the Dark are destroyed due to Doomkaiser Dragon Assault Mode's effect." He said and the two zombies shattered.

 _End Theme_

 _Kila LP: 1800 Hand: 3+1  
? LP: 1100 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Turn 14  
Kila's Turn_

" _I managed to survive but what can I do? Unless I draw a card that lets me draw extra cards I don't have the means to finish him off...Wait…"_ Kila thought to herself and looked at her extra deck noticing the glow. _"It's just like with Julio! I have a Share Crystal and Nepgear! Guess I need to go for it."_ Kila thought to herself before drawing her card. "I draw!" Kila said looking at the card with a grin. "Alright let's try this out! I summon CPU Nepgear!" Nepgear looked surprised by this.

 _Cue Hyperdimension Neptunia V - Nepgear's Theme_

"M-Me?" Nepgear said in shock.

"Looks like it's your time to shine Nep Jr." Neptune said happily.

"Do your best Ge-Ge!" Compa said giving her a smile.

"You can do it Gear." IF said reassuringly.

"I'm confident you can handle this. You seem very capable." Kila said smiling kindly at Nepgear who nodded.

"O-Okay!" Nepgear said determinedly. She floated to the battlefield and a flash occurred and when it cleared Nepgear was no longer a chibi and stood a little over five feet tall.

"Wait she's your little sister?" Julio asked in surprise.

"We get that a lot." Neptune said sighing. "Anyways, kick their but Nep Jr!"

"Okay!" Nepgear said drawing a sword handle with a large N on the hilt out which she clicked causing a purple beam to come out.

"You have a lightsaber?!" Julio exclaimed.

"Well the official name is Beam Saber but yes." Nepgear said.

 _CPU Nepgear  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000  
Level: 3 Light  
Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Kila Hand: 3_

"That's different." Julio noticed.

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked.

"She's a spellcaster...I thought she'd be a warrior." Julio said confused.

"We'll think about that later." Noire said.

"Next her effect activates! When she's summoned I can look at the top three cards of my deck and add a Normal Spell to my hand!" Kila said looking at the three cards. "I'll add Monster Reborn!"

 _Kila Hand: 4_

"Next since I control a CPU monster I can special summon Share Crystal to the field!" The blue crystal appeared glowing.

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 3 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

 _Kila Hand: 3_

"Alright. Here it comes." Julio said excited.

"Now I tune my level three CPU Nepgear with my level 3 Share Crystal!" The crystal floated to Nepgear's hand.

"Let's do this!" Nepgear said holding the crystal her chest causing it to turn into three rings which surrounded Nepgear turning her into a green outline. "What the goodness?! This feels weird!" Nepgear exclaimed as she turned into three stars.

"Candidate of the Land of Purple Progress! Arise and show the power of the next generation!" Kila chanted as she took a card from her extra deck and a light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Purple Sister!" Kila declared and from the light emerged Nepgear. Like the others, her appearance had changed with her hair becoming longer and pink with a hair clip that was white and blue instead of the D-pad hair clip. Her eyes had become dodger blue in color and she wore a white skin-tight bodysuit with light purple designs and light purple N's on the backhand part of her gloves along with matching thigh high boots. She drew a white weapon that seemed to be a large gun with a blade at the end.

"I'll show you the power of a CPU Candidate!" Nepgear said more confidently than before.

 _End Theme_

 _CPU Purple Sister  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600  
Level: 6 Light  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect_

"Is it me or is she pretty much the same as before?" Julio asked and Nepgear looked down at that. "I'm sorry! Did that offend you?" He asked quickly.

"No. It's just everybody keeps telling me that." Nepgear said.

"Yeah, the thing about Nepgear is that she's normal whether transformed or not." Neptune explained.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing." Hazel commented.

"Anyways." Kila said wanting to finish the duel. "Her effect activates! When she's Synchro summoned she gains 500 ATK until the end phase and when she deals battle damage that damage is doubled!" A purple glow appeared around Nepgear increasing her attack power.

 _CPU Purple Sister  
ATK: 2300+500= 2800_

"Next the effect of hare Crystal activates! When I Synchro Summon a CPU monster using this card I can draw a card!" Kila said drawing her card.

 _Kila Hand: 4_

 _Cue Fang of Critias Theme_

"Now I activate my spell Back-Up Rider!" The spell showed a knight on a horse racing to assist a fellow knight against a monster. "With it I can target a monster and raise it's ATK by 1500! I choose CPU Purple Sister!" The purple aura around Nepgear increased in size and power.

 _Back-Up Rider  
Spell/Normal_

 _CPU Purple Sister  
ATK: 2800+1500= 4300_

 _Kila Hand: 3_

"CPU Purple Sister! Attack and destroy Vampire Genesis!" Kila declared and Nepgear nodded as she rushed forward to attack the Vampire.

"Trap activate! Wall of Disruption!" The guy said quickly playing the trap which showed monsters struggling against an invisible wall caused by glowing red energy. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack all attack position monsters lose 800 ATK for each monster they control! You have one, so that's 800!" He said and Nepgear struggled against an invisible barrier briefly but pushed through towards the monster. "Since Vampire Genesis gains 500 ATK during damage calculation thanks to Vampire Kingdom they'll destroy each other!" Vampire Genesis let out a roar and rushed forward its fist colliding against Nepgear's blade causing a struggle in which the two struggled to overwhelm each other.

 _Wall of Disruption  
Trap/Normal_

 _CPU Purple Sister  
ATK: 4300-800= 3500_

 _Vampire Genesis  
ATK: 3000+500= 3500_

 _End theme_

 _Cue - Passionate Duelist_

"Is that so?" Kila said grinning smugly leaving the guy confused. "When CPU Purple Sister battles a monster with a higher level or rank she gains 1000 ATK until the end phase!" Kila declared causing the guy to gasp. "Keep pressing on!" Kila called out and Nepgear let out a yell as the aura around her increased and she let out a shout and broke the exchange slicing Vampire Genesis's arm clean off causing it to roar in pain before Nepear jumped back several feet and held her weapon out which made a charging noise.

"Take this! Multiple Beam Launcher!" Nepgear shouted firing a large purple beam that engulfed the monster causing it to roar in pain as it was wiped out.

 _CPU Purple Sister  
_ _ATK: 3500+1000= 4500_

"Don't forget! CPU Purple Sister deals double battle damage!" Kila shouted as the beam continued on and blasted the guy as well causing him to cry out as he was sent flying several feet into the river.

 _? LP: 1100-2000= 0_

 _Kila Wins!_

 _End Theme_

The dome cleared and the guy's monsters faded away while Nepgear remained still transformed.

"That was awesome!" Julio exclaimed. "That beam attack was pretty cool."

"Yeah! You obliterated that thing and sent that guy flying...Speaking of him is he okay?" A portal flashed open and disappeared. "He's gone."

"Figures." Julio said looking at Kila. "Nice job."

"Thanks." Nepgear said embarrassed before a flash occurred and she returned to normal.

"Back to this huh?" Neptune said sweatdropping.

"Let's get to my place. We need to discuss what's going on and do something about that arm." Julio said and they nodded before heading to the vehicles.

 **Meanwhile**

"So the Candidates have picked a different duelist...That makes things more complicated." Vernice said crossing her arms having watched the duel happen. There were three others there. One was Brutus and the other two were men.

"Indeed. If we'll wish to obtain the CPUs we'll have to defeat both of them." Brutus stated.

"Though the Candidates are not as much as a priority." She said unfazed before she heard someone knock. "Enter." A woman dressed in a doctor's outfit walked in.

"We've stabilized him. He'll live." She stated and Vernice nodded in acknowledgment and the doctor exited.

"Good. Looks like the Dark Magic is steadily getting more powerful. Ordinarily, he'd be injured but not that badly." Vernice noted and she thought for a bit. "It's time to execute the plan to test Shinku's abilities."

"I'll execute the plan." One of the men volunteered.

"You would be the best suited for it." The man said in agreement. "The teen won't be worth sending Brutus after."

"Indeed." Brutus said in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Vernice said. "In two days you will begin the plan."

"Thank you. I won't fail you Lady Vernice." The man said gratefully.

"I know you won't Mason." Vernice said giving him a confident smile.

 **At Julio's house One hour Later**

"Alright, now I've come up with an idea about why Nepgear's card is different than everyone else's." Julio said. The entire group was in the living when Julio came in from his own room. Kila's arm was bandaged thanks to Compa.

"What is it?" Neptune asked.

"Simple. It's Kila's deck. When you arrived you bonded with my deck in a way to work in conjunction with it. So, Nepgear's card changed in a way to work with Kila's as well." Julio said.

"So, if I had gotten Nepgear's card she'd be a fusion monster or something?" Hazel asked.

"That would be the case yes." A heavenly voice stated.

"Histy!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm glad to speak to you all again." Histoire stated. "Anyways, Julio's theory is correct. Since the cards are initially blank they will take shape and adapt to the deck of the person it bonds too."

"Guess we're lucky neither of us use a zombie or machine deck." Julio said and was immediately caught in the stare of Nepgear.

"There's a machine deck?!" Nepgear asked stars sparkling in her eyes.

"Yeah there are lots." Julio said taken aback. "I have a few I can show you later."

"Oh, yes please!" Nepgear exclaimed in happiness.

"Oh I forgot to mention that she's a total machine geek. She can be quite obsessive at times and weird." Neptune explained.

"H-Hey! I'm not that bad." Nepgear muttered.

"Anything else we should know?" Julio asked.

"Hmm...Oh! She's really popular with guys! A lot of guys try to ask her out back home!" Neptune said causing Nepgear to blush.

"Neptune!" Nepgear cried out.

"I can see that. She's pretty cute." Julio commented.

"Indeed." Vert said sighing. "This continues to remind me of not having my own sister."

"Oh yeah. Neptune mentioned that." Julio said.

"Oh by the way. Watch out. She has a tendency to try and convince cute girls younger than her to be her little sister." IF warned the teen and he nodded.

"Keep an eye on Koneko got it." Julio said seriously. He did not want to lose his little sister.

"Back on topic." Histoire stated. "I'll be ready to send the others. It will take a day for Uni and another for Rom and Ram. I'll also send some cards to assist you Kila."

"Thanks but is it really a good idea for me to have them? It'd be better if Julio had them all." Kila said and Julio shook his head.

"No this is good because in the event one of us loses they won't be able to take everyone which means the others still have a chance to rescue the others." Julio explained.

"He is correct. Of course I'd very much prefer neither of you lose." Histoire said. "I must go now. Best of luck." With that she was gone.

"Okay! Please show me those machine monsters!" Nepgear pleaded to Julio giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay! Just don't do those puppy dog eyes! They're really cute." Julio muttered. "Come on." Julio sighed and Nepgear followed him to his room.

"He really does break easily against puppy dog eyes." Noire said in surprise.

"Yep." Kila said and Neptune gained a mischievous look. "Don't you dare!"

"I wasn't gonna do anything." Neptune said mischievously.

"I don't buy that for a second." Blanc muttered before turning to Kila. "Anyways, since you're the one that's gonna be getting our sisters I expect you to take care of mine!"

"Same here." Noire said.

"I'm sure they'll do fine." Neptune said dismissively. "They're big girls and I'm pretty sure we'll see them every day once they do come by."

"Well it's not gonna be a problem anyways. My parents are heading out of town on a business trip for a week. So, I'm just gonna stay here." Kila explained.

"Really?" Noire said in surprise.

"Yeah. Kila tends to stay here when her parents leave out of town." Hazel said. "She and Julio have done this for the longest time."

"Recently as well?" Vert asked.

"Yeah. About a month before you guys showed up the rest of Julio's family went out of town to visit family but Julio had to stay behind due to school reasons so he stayed at Kila's place for about a week too." Hazel explained.

"You guys are that close huh?" Blanc asked. Julio entered out of his room with the Dogoo on his head.

"Um...Nepgear fainted." Julio said causing everyone to blink. "I uh...Showed her a clip of Cyber Dragons and she got really excited and passed out." This caused everyone to laugh.

"Oh my nep." Neptune said as she stopped laughing. "I'll deal with her." Neptune said floating to Julio's room.

"So what'd I miss?" Julio asked.

"Nothing much." Kila answered.

"Goo." Dogoo said hopping onto Kila's head.

"This feels...weird." Kila said. "Like there's water just floating on my head."

"It feels nice at the same time though." Julio commented.

"Yeah." Kila said reaching up and patting the Dogoo causing it to let out goo of happiness.

"Well I better get going. I have to go to the duel arena and practice for a while." Hazel said heading out.

"See ya!" They shouted together.

"You're staying for the week right?" Julio asked Kila and she nodded. "I can take you to your house so you can get what you need."

"Thank you." Kila said. "We can do that later."

"Yep. Because it's about time for the chapter to end." Neptune called out.

"Still don't get what she means by that." Julio muttered as he walked back to his room.

 **AN: And you won't for a while. Now I'm just gonna go ahead and jump into the reviews before I go over a few things.**

 **FoxMan888: Already answered you in a PM and thanks for the review.**

 **Kamencolin: Already answered you in a PM and thanks for the review.  
Guest Quest: Thanks for the review.**

 **1\. I'll be sure to edit those mistakes. I'm nearly done with the other edits for this story.**

 **2\. I will be adding Peashy as well. She will be joining Kila. As for Histoire I'm currently thinking it over.**

 **3\. I'll be sure to keep that in mind when this story reaches that point.**

 **4\. I do have plans to show how things are going but it's worth mentioning that the bad guys are gonna be mostly focused on Julio's world.**

 **5\. I'll think about removing the tuner part and equip spell and thanks for the edit though you are missing the secondary effect where it can negate an attack and do one of two effects.**

 **6\. The custom card are great and are very helpful since I'm coming up with a couple more CPU Arms. The Rank-Up Spell is very good and makes for a very good replacement for Julio's current one. The names Odd-Eyes cards are really good and I like the addition of the Supreme King part.**

 **7\. I'm definitely gonna include Star Eater. How I'll make it work I have no idea but it's gonna be fun. I already have plans for a Maker Xyz monster so don't worry about that and the same goes for a searcher for the Rank-Up Spells.**

 **EL Hunter: I'll be going over that in a bit and thanks for the review.**

 **Smashgunner: I'm actually gonna be addressing that very soon so look forward to that and thanks for the review.**

 **Ragedrock: Thanks for the review and that Dark Goku part is alright since I can see how'd you mix that up. Already answered you in a PM but I'm gonna go ahead and answer them again.**

 **1\. Yes Julio's deck will get better at bringing out monsters quicker in the future.**

 **2\. Yes the duels they watched were well in the past but if I recall ARC V has no connection to all the other animes. I'm still thinking about how I can make adding the previous protagonists in but if I come up with something I'll let everyone know.**

 **rtsrytis31: Thanks for the review and I do plan on continuing this in the future.**

 **Now here's the new cards.**

 **CPU Nepgear  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000  
Level: 3 Light  
Spellcaster/Effect  
When this card is summoned you can look at the top three cards of your deck and add one Normal Spell among those card to your hand. You can only activate this effect once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your deck or GY to your hand.**

 **CPU Purple Sister  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600  
Level: 6 Light  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

 **Materials: 1 "Share Crystal" + 1 or more "CPU" or "Maker" monsters  
If this card is Synchro Summon using "CPU Nepgear" as its materials: This card gains 500 ATK(until the end of the turn) and when it deals battle damage it is doubled(permanently). If this card battles an opponent's monster with a higher level/rank this card it gains 1000 ATK until the end phase(This effect can only be used once per turn). If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.  
What do you guys think? Be sure to let me know.**

 **To be honest it took me a long time to decide who will get the sisters. I thought about Koneko since you know Koneko is Julio's little sister and it could lead to some interesting drama for Julio but then I decided that I didn't want to have to drag a ten year old in these type of duels where she could you know die. I thought about Dan but I decided against it since I plan on giving him a LOT of things in the future and same went for Hazel. So I eventually decided on Kila. Now regarding the Candidates being spellcasters, I didn't make any real big decision on it I just made them spellcasters because I thought it'd be fun to take different approaches than with the main CPUs plus I wanted them to fit in well with Kila's deck.**

 **Now I do want to make an announcement about a side story that I'm gonna do. I'm gonna do a story that features a series of one-shot duels. These duels will range from duels that were mentioned in the main story but I have no plans on showing, for example, the duel between Julio and his father or Julio and Dan's first duel against each other. Then there will be duels that are noncanon to the main story. These duels will be basically what if duels that could have happened but didn't and special duels like one I have planned where Julio uses Link Summoning or duels against actual Yugioh characters like Julio going up against a main series villain like Zone or Marik. As for when I'll do this I'll be writing it when I finish the first season. I'm also gonna mention that it will be getting new chapters when I feel like updating it.**

 **Now regarding that plan Vernice has I'm just gonna give you all a little heads up: That chapter is gonna be a bit dark just to give you an idea of how far this series could go in the future. Now this chapter will occur after all the Candidates so look forward to it.**

 **I have nothing else so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 **Next Chapter Title:** _ **Candidate of Lastation**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 13: Candidate of Lastation**

 **AN: Hey guys got this chapter done. Now little heads up I will be doing two chapters in a row for this story MAYBE three depending on how I feel. The reason for this is that I have a sort of special thing going on with my other story. If you want to know what it is just look at the poll I have on my profile and that'll let you guys know and no it does not involve this story one bit. Anyways, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Bold=Author**  
 _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations_  
Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"Now before we say anything." Neptune said to the group sitting in Dan's living room. It was the next day and they had decided to meet at Dan's house and invited Lisa. "Yes. Nepgear is the younger sister and yes we are aware she does look like the older sister." Neptune said pointedly to Dan and Lisa.

"It's nice to meet you both." Nepgear said politely.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Lisa said kindly. They had given her the basic rundown of their situation and who they were. She was skeptical at first but she agreed eventually. _"Considering everything that has happened over the years of Duel Monsters being around the idea of something like other worlds isn't the most ridiculous thing ever."_ Were her exact words.

"Nice to see your at least more mature than your sister." Dan stated.

"Hey!" Neptune complained causing everyone else to laugh.

"Anyways, the rest of their sisters will be appearing today and tomorrow." Julio finished explaining. "In that time Kila should get some new cards for her deck."

"It's very reassuring to have eight goddesses on our side." Hazel said.

"Indeed." Dan said. "Having you around will make these duels easier."

"So any idea when the next will appear?" Lisa asked.

"Nope. Odds are they'll appear soon and when they do I'll get smacked in the face by them." Julio said leaving Lisa confused.

"Huh? Why would they wanna slap you?" Lisa asked. "You're so nice."

"Thank you." Julio said accepting the compliment. "But it's not like that. When they get sent here they fly towards us and almost every single time they collide with me. How I haven't broken a nose or something I don't know. I mean when Neptune arrived she hit the ground so hard she created a crater!"

"You are the main protagonist in this story." Neptune said.

"What does that even mean?" Julio asked.

"Yeah what does it mean?" Lisa asked.

"Don't worry about it." Noire stated. "It's just her speaking nonsense."

"Okay. You guys are participating in that tournament coming up right?" Lisa asked.

"Well, hopefully, we do. We don't have a fourth member." Julio answered.

"I don't like participating in tournaments that much." Hazel said.

"Wait are you?" Dan asked.

"I was hoping to but I don't have a team." Lisa replied. "So, can I join with you guys?"

"Sure!" The three said quickly.

"We need to go sign up." Kila said grinning.

"Right now?" Neptune asked in surprise.

"The deadline for us to sign up is close so we need to get going." Julio explained as the group stood up. "Plus if I recall they usually give more information about the tournament once you sign up like the exact date it begins. It varies each time."

"I suppose it is best we go then." Vert said. "After all we will be participating alongside Julio."

"I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about us doing this given our enemies." Noire muttered.

"True. It'd be bad if they attacked in the middle of the tournament." Blanc added.

"From the looks of it they're only means of fighting is through dueling and attacking a tournament full of some of the best duelists in the city is pretty stupid." Julio pointed out. "Plus THE Duel King will be there."

"Duel King?" Blanc asked.

"The strongest duelist out there." Dan said simply.

"Yeah this guy beat my sister and she's often called the second best duelist alive and one of the strongest female duelists ever." Julio stated.

"Geez you're sister's that good?" Neptune exclaimed.

"Yeah and she's gonna be there too." Julio said. "I doubt there's any real need to worry about an attack during the tournament but I suppose there's no reason not to be on guard just in case like we usually are."

"Agreed." Dan and Kila said in unison.

"It still is kinda crazy to know that you always have to be on guard just in case someone tries to attack you guys." Lisa muttered.

"It is but hey I knew what I was signing myself up for." Julio said shrugging. "I mean being burned alive by a giant dragon kinda says 'Hey! I'm gonna try and kill you' doesn't it?" Lisa nodded at that.

"True...Still kinda scary knowing that if you screw up during one of those duels you could die." Lisa said. "But let's get going. I'm pretty eager to get signed up and participate in this tournament."

"Alright, usual arrangements?" Julio asked and everyone nodded. This basically meant that Vert, IF and Neptune would go with Julio on his D-Wheel while the rest would go in the cars.

"Let's get going." Dan said and the group exited the house with Dan locking the door behind him.

 **Several minutes later**

"Wow it sure is crowded here." Neptune said looking around at the front of the Duel Arena as they pulled up. There was several people around going in and out of the arena. "More than usual anyway."

"People are signing up." Julio said as he parked. "Most likely people arriving from outside the city. After all this tournament allows duelists from everywhere to compete. The only duelists not allowed to compete are those in the pro leagues." He switched off the D-Wheel and took off his helmet before shaking his head to fix his hair while the others exited the cars.

"If this many are competing it must be a long tournament." Vert observed.

"Well the amount of people participating is usually brought down in a sort of event before the tournament actually starts. It's different every year so we have no means to prepare." Julio said.

"It sounds like it will be quite interesting." Vert said as the rest of the group joined them.

"Alright let's go get signed up." Julio said leading the way inside and was noticed by several duelists who began to stare causing him to sigh. "Geez do these guys have nothing better to do?"

"Hey, you're the one with the one of a kind deck." Dan pointed out and this caused Kila, Hazel and Lisa to nod.

"Hey you're gonna be in the same situation soon!" Julio said to Kila who paled.

"Crap. I forgot about that." Kila muttered causing Neptune to giggle.

"Worry about you're problems later." Dan said rolling his eyes. "Let's hurry before we get swarmed." Julio and Kila sighed and went up to an area where a large screen said 'All duelists who wish to participate in the upcoming tournament sign up here'. The group walked forward and noticed that one line only had a single person. They walked to the line just as when the male finished and turned around.

"Jason?" Julio said in surprise.

"Julio." The male said in surprise. He was about 5'11 so he stood more than half a foot taller than Julio. He had a build similar to Dan but slightly more muscular and looked slightly older. He had lightly tanned skin and dark black hair that was slightly long falling just above his cheek and a few strands covering his deep blue eyes. He wore a dark blue jacket and a black shirt with white jeans and wore blue and white sneakers. He had a blue D-Tablet on his left arm. The Nep girls felt an enormous amount of power from him along with a dominating spirit almost as if there was something there. "It's good to see ya. Haven't seen you since we went on break."

"Yeah well, I've been busy." Julio answered.

"I bet. I saw on the Dueling Network you've got quite the new cards." Jason said. "Quite the interesting ones too."

"Please don't tell me you want to duel me right now." Julio said sighing.

"No, I'll hold off on our rematch in the tournament." Jason replied. "I was just signing for me and my friends who are also gonna participate. They were busy." He looked at Julio's friends. "You doing the same?"

"Yeah. We just found our final member." Julio answered gesturing to Lisa.

"Hello." Lisa said politely.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jason said. "Anyways, I need to go. See ya later." Jason said before walking off.

"That guy seemed nice." Neptune commented.

"But did you feel that aura?" Blanc muttered. "It felt like there was something about him...Like he had some powerful spirit."

"I think I have an idea." Julio muttered having a very strong feeling what it was. "I'll give more details on Jason later. Let's sign up. People are starting to line up." He said noticing people were starting to line up and they quickly went up to the lady who was waiting patiently.

"Hello. I assume you are here to sign up?" She asked.

"Yes we are ma'am." Julio answered.

"Then all I need is your D-Tablets and for you to sign a few papers." The lady said and the four nodded before handing them over and she handed them each a few papers which they read over. While they were doing this Neptune wandered off bored unknown to the others. She looked around noticing several people sitting around at small tables chatting while a TV showed a news report.

"Black Feather activities have increased even further with reports of theft and robbery being brought to attention." A female reporter stated. "It's unknown why the gang has increased in these type of crimes since they only simply performed illegal riding duels before but Security is looking into it as we speak."

"Boring." Neptune said and then noticed something that made her eyes sparkle. There was a pudding cup sitting on a table. She then looked at her chibified self before remembering not many people can see or hear her and grinned. "I've got an idea." Neptune said to herself with a grin. The others finished signing the papers and handed them to the lady who handed their D-Tablets over.

"All four of you qualify and have been registered as a team, however, do you have a team name." She questioned leaving the four silent.

"No, we don't." Julio answered.

"That's fine. You don't need to worry about it so long as you come up with one before the tournament begins." The lady answered. "Speaking of this I have left more details regarding the tournament in all of your D-Tablets."

"Neat." Julio said grinning. "Is that all we need to do?"

"Yes. Hope to see you go far in the tournament." The lady said and the group left allowing the next people in line to walk forward.

"Hey where'd Neptune go?" Julio asked noticing the girl wasn't around before hearing screams and several people running away and the group looked at each other before walked in direction of the screams where they found a laughing Neptune holding a pudding cup.

"That was so good." Neptune said and was about to open it when she noticed the group staring at her with blank expressions. "O-Oh hi."

"What did you do?" Julio asked.

"Nothing bad! I mean all I did was lift a few things and people ran." Neptune said trying to hide the pudding cup.

"Really? Then why are you trying to hide the pudding?" Julio asked.

"Um well…" Neptune began before Julio gave her a scary look and she squeaked. "Okay I did it to scare them away so I can steal this!" Neptune confessed.

"I figured." Julio said and walked over to her and took the pudding. "I'll be taking this as punishment."

"NO!" Neptune cried out fake tears falling down her face. Julio slipped it into his coat pocket for later.

"That's what you get." Noire said smirking.

"Indeed. That was quite rude." Vert stated.

"Seriously? She's the big sister?" Hazel asked causing Nepgear to sweatdrop.

"Next time let me in on these type of pranks." Julio said causing the group to deadpan. "What? Intentions aside it was a good prank and the possibilities are insane since most people won't be able to see it coming."

"You are so immature." Dan muttered

"If by immature you mean fun then yes I am." Julio said. "Anyway Kila and I are gonna get going to my house and wait for Noire's sister to arrive."

"Alright. See you guys later." Dan said. "I'm gonna stay here and duel for a bit."

"I'm taking Lisa here shopping." Hazel said grabbing Lisa's arm and dragging her away.

"You don't have to pull me!" Lisa exclaimed as they ran off.

"I feel bad for her." Julio muttered remembering the times Hazel decided to drag him along whether it be to make him carry the bags or make him try different clothes.

"Let's get going." Kila said grabbing Julio's hand and dragging him towards the exit as well.

"Don't drag me!" Julio whined.

"Come on let's follow them." Noire said before noticing Neptun was still distressed and rolled her eyes before grabbing Neptune by the ear and dragging her as well. "Stop crying!" Noire said harshly.

"Ow, ow, ow! Noire stop!" Neptune whined leaving the rest deadpanning.

"Let's just follow them." Blanc muttered.

"Yessy." Compa answered and the rest followed after the four.

 **Meanwhile in Gamindustri**

"Okay Histoire I'm ready." A girl with black hair said walking into the room where the fairy was waiting.

"Good. I'll send you through shortly when the portal completely opens. I assume you took a bit because of K-Sha?" Histoire asked.

"Yeah she was really flipping out when I told her where Noire went. If I hadn't told her what Noire said about her having to look after Lastation she caved immediately." The girl answered answered.

"That does seem like her." Histoire muttered and a familiar portal appeared. "Good it's done. That took longer since I'm saving energy to send both Rom and Ram through at the same time." Histoire muttered to herself. "I wish you luck Uni."

"Thank you, Histoire." Uni said respectfully before heading through the portal.

 **Back with**

"So care to explain who that Jason guy is?" Noire asked as the group drove to pick up his house. Kila had her arms wrapped around Julio's waist and had Compa and Nepgear holding onto her shoulders. IF, Vert and Noire were sitting on Julio's lap while Neptune and Blanc sat in the pockets Julio's jackets had.

"He's considered the strongest duelist at our school." Julio answered.

"Really?" Neptune exclaimed.

"Yep. He's in the final year so he's one ahead of us." Julio said.

"He said rematch...Did you lose to him?" IF asked.

"Yeah. It was a duel between the top duelists in the years. I ended up losing." Julio answered.

"It was an awesome duel. They kept countering each other and saved themselves multiple times." Kila brought up. "Julio came really close to winning but he got blindsided."

"One of his face downs was a card I never expected him to use and it led to me losing." Julio muttered.

"So in this tournament, you'll have the chance to duel him again?" Vert asked.

"Yep. I'm not too sure about my odds in winning though." Julio answered

"Hey, you have us this time! You'll definitely win!" Neptune piped up.

"Maybe. He's likely improving his deck a lot so odds are he'll be even tougher the next time we duel." Julio muttered to himself though not loud enough to be heard.

"So what do you think that super strong spirit around him?" Neptune asked.

"That? Oh that's easy. It's called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Julio said with a grin.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Noire muttered finding the name familiar. "Though I didn't see any actual spirit...Didn't you bring up it's tough for the more powerful ones to make an actual spirit form?"

"Yes. That's why you guys can only appear in your human forms." Kila stated. "The Blue-Eyes is actually one of the most powerful monster spirits out there so it's harder for it to maintain a spirit form although it's pretty much impossible not to tell it's there."

"Oh! I remember that name now! IF and I saw it appear in a duel we watched one morning. It involved this man named Seto Kaiba." Noire said.

"Ah, of course, you'd hear it from Kaiba." Julio said nodding. "He's the most well-known user of the Blue-Eyes."

"Yep. He's considered the second best duelist of his time. He was also the head of Kaiba Corp which is one of the most successful companies of all time. It's responsible for a lot of things involving Duel Monsters like the Solid Vision system and was responsible for the creation of duel discs and D-Wheels. They also were involved in the creation of Action Dueling." Kila explained. **(More on this in the AN at the end)**

"That company sounds incredible." Noire said in awe.

"It is. It's also the company that's funding the tournament." Julio brought up as they arrived at the house and Julio pulled up at the front and switched off the bike and took off his helmet before a fast moving object smacked clean into the side off his head and smacked him right onto the concrete sidewalk. This knocked down the girls on his lap and caused Neptune and Blanc to fall out of his pockets.

"Julio/Jul-Jul!" The three girls knocked down cried out and knelt down finding him unconscious.

"Ouch." Kila muttered as Compa checked him over.

"He's fine. Maybe a bruise at the most but he should wake up eventually." Compa said.

"What was that?" Neptune muttered getting up from the ground.

"Ow. The heck? Why didn't Histoire warn me?" A chibi sized girl that heavily resembled Noire muttered as she sat up near Julio rubbing her head. The girl had dark black hair pulled into two twin tails which were pulled up with black and white ribbons and had dark red eyes like Noire's. She wore a black pleated dress decorated with white stripes at the bottom of the pleats and she wore matching arm warmers and shoes with knee high black socks sharing the same color scheme as her dress. On her left side she had a small black device that appeared to be a phone.

"Uni!" Nepgear cried out and landed next to the black haired girl

"Nepgear?" The girl now named Uni said in surprise before noticing the rest of the chibi girls. "Oh good I managed to get to you guys." Uni said in relief.

"It's good to see you made it Uni." Nepgear said hugging the girl who sputtered.

"H-Hey! I don't mind the hug but don't just hug me out of nowhere." Uni sputtered looking happy but trying to hide it with a look of indignation.

"Is she a tsundere too?" Kila asked Compa.

"Yessy. Though she's nowhere near as bad as Noire is." Compa answered.

"Good to know." Kila said before looking around and noticing several cards near Julio's unconscious form. She picked them up and found one to be a card of Uni, one that showed it was a Synchro monster and several more blank cards. "Histoire came through." Kila muttered as she slipped Uni's card and the Synchro monster into the extra deck.

"Uni! You made it!" Noire said a small smile on her face.

"Noire!" Uni said smiling. "I would have been here sooner but K-Sha was a bit difficult to deal with." Uni said causing Noire to sigh.

"I appreciate her care for me but she is way too clingy sometimes." Noire muttered to herself and Uni then noticed the unconscious Julio.

"Oh man! D-Did I knock him out?!" Uni asked panicked.

"Yes but he's okay." Compa said. "We just need to get him on the couch." Compa said and Kila paled.

"Oh no." Kila groaned. "He may not look it but he is really heavy." Kila said sighing.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that just yet." A male voice stated and a large black dome appeared around the.

"Damn it!" Kila shouted in anger and stood up and turned around to see a cloaked individual. "I don't need to take a guess to know why you're here." Kila growled as she activated her duel disc.

"Straight to the point." He said smirking. "Good. I prefer to get things over with." He said activating his own duel disc.

"If I recall before you left you mentioned the people in this world fight with a card game right Noire?" Uni asked and Noire nodded.

"Yes. I wasn't sure of it myself until I saw it in action and I have to admit it's quite the sight." Noire answered.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two duelists shouted in unison.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1  
?'s Turn_

"I'll start things off." The man said. "I'll start by setting a monster and two face downs." He said setting the three cards. "That'll do for my turn." He said.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Turn 2  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw." Kila said drawing her card. "I'll summon my Chocolate Magician Girl!" The female magician appeared with a wink and a twirl. "Next I'll activate her effect. With it I'll send a spellcaster from my hand to the Graveyard and then draw a card." Kila said sending a card to the graveyard and then drawing a card.

 _Kila Hand: 5_

 _Chocolate Magician Girl  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"Chocolate Magician Girl! Attack his face down!" Kila declared and the spellcaster nodded before summoning a blue orb of magical energy and fired it at his face down which revealed itself to be a large machine that seemed to be like a tank of sorts with two large cannons on it's left and right sides each with four orange and green barrels. It also had a sort of head unit with two red eyes.

"Oh wow! Look at that monster! It looks so cool and those cannons on it look so powerful!" Nepgear said in awe as her eyes began to sparkle. "Oh I wish I could take it apart right now." This caused the machine in question to let out several beeps in response which seemed to be out of fear. "Goodness! It looks like it's capable of displaying fear! Now I really want to take it apart now!" Nepgear exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

"Gear cool it." IF said from where Julio was. They had moved him more onto the grass and he was still unconscious.

"Yeah, you're kinda distracting." The man said and Kila nodded.

"Don't worry. You'll see it's parts when we destroy it." Kila said grinning.

"Okay then bring me out!" Nepgear said determinedly.

 _Machina Defender  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Earth  
Machine/Effect_

"Now that we're back to the duel I activate it's flip effect. With it I can add a Commander Covington to my hand." He said as his deck ejected a card which he revealed to Kila before placing it into his hand and shuffling his deck.

 _? Hand: 3_

"Now with that out of the way. I think you have a bit of damage to take." The man said as Chocolate Magician Girl's attack continued on and Machine Defender fired it's cannons sending beams of energy that collided with and slammed through the attack and hit the spellcaster sending her into the ground with a cry of pain.

 _Kila LP: 4000-200= 3800_

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Kila said scowling. _"He's using a machine deck...I'll need to be careful especially since I can tell what exactly he's gonna go far."_

 _Kila LP: 3800 Hand: 3 Set:2  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1 Set: 2  
Turn 3  
?'s Turn_

"I draw." The man said and looked at the cards in his hand and smirked. "I'll start things off by activating my Graceful Charity!" He said playing the spell. "I'll draw three then discard two." He said drawing the cards before sending two to the grave.

 _Graceful Charity  
Spell/Normal_

 _? Hand: 4_

"Next I'll activate one of my face down Iron Call!" The spell showed a large robot in a hole with several soundwaves being rained down on it from above it. "If I control a face up Machine type monster I can special summon a level four or Machine type monster from my Graveyard but it's effects are negated and it's destroyed during the end phase."

 _Iron Call  
Spell/Normal_

 _? Set: 1_

"What does he plan to do with that monster?" Vert asked suspicious.

"I have an idea and it's not pretty." Kila answered.

"I'll special summon the Machina Sniper I sent to the Graveyard!" He said and a large bipedal machine appeared. It was very slender with a white centered body and gray armor. It wielded a large sniper rifle with a orange and green barrel and a large scope. It did look a bit rusted which signified it's loss of it's effect.

 _Machina Sniper  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 800  
Level: 4 Earth  
Machine/Effect_

"Wow this robot looks super cool as well!" Nepgear said excitedly with her eyes shining even more. Uni was silent but she did admire the sniper the machine wielded.

"Next I'll activate my spell card Double Summon! With it I can normal summon twice this turn!" He said with a grin. "I'll summon Machina Soldier and Commander Covington!" He declared summoning two more machine like monsters. Machina Soldier was also bipedal but it had green armor on its arms and legs and a green helmet. It had a triangular face and a bright red eye along with a large blade on it's right arm. Commander Covington resembled a human far more than the others and had red metallic body along with a white tie and a pin like head with green eyes and what appeared to be a moustache. The three Machina monsters saluted Covington well Soldier and Sniper did while Defender simply let out a few beeps. Nepgear fell silent in awe as she stared at the four monsters while Kila tensed knowing what was coming next.

 _? Hand: 1_

 _Machina Soldier  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500  
Level: 4 Earth  
Machine/Effect_

 _Commander Covington  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 600  
Level: 4 Dark  
Machine/Effect_

"Next I'll activate Commander Covington's special ability! With it I can send the three Machinas I control to the Graveyard in order to special summon Machina Force!" The man declared and Commander Covington directed the Machina monsters who huddled together before the three began to shift and change before combining together and eventually an enormous machine stood in their place. It wielded Sniper's rifle and had Defender's cannons on it's shoulders. It had the body of Machina Sniper and the helmet of Machina Soldier whose arms and legs were used to support the machine. Nepgear then fainted and fell to the ground at the sight of it.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kila asked Neptune in worry.

"Yes. I'll wake her up don't worry." Neptune said and knelt down. "Nep-Jr...Wake up...Histoire said she'd destroy your lab if you don't." Neptune and Nepgear shot up immediately.

"NO! I've almost finished my latest project!" Nepgear cried out in panic.

"I was just kidding. I had to wake you up because Kila may need you in a bit." Neptune said and Nepgear blushed in embarrassment.

"Honestly Nepgear show a bit more control." Uni said scolding her and this caused Nepgear to look down in slight shame.

"You guys done?" The man asked being very patient but it was clear he was annoyed.

"Yes. Continue." Neptune said.

 _Machina Force  
ATK: 4600 DEF: 4100  
Level: 10 Earth  
Machine/Effect_

"That's a lot of attack points." Neptune exclaimed.

"Indeed." Vert said in shock.

"Unfortunately for you there's a drawback." Kila brought up. "You can only attack if you pay 1000 life points which means you only got four attacks." Kila pointed out.

"Oh. That's kind of lame." IF muttered.

"Yessy. It's so big and strong but it's a bit of a handicap." Compa said causing Machina Force to let out a few bleeps of anger.

"You're right but I have a little sneak around." He said grinning. "I activate my last face dow Equip Spell Axe of Fools!" He said playing the spell which showed a large axe. "The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK points but it loses it's effects although in this case that isn't a problem!" The man said with a grin which caused Kila's eyes to widen in shock. "I do take 500 during my Standby Phases unfortunately but that's a small price to pay." He said as an axe appeared and Machine Force grabbed it causing a purple aura to appear around it. The machine now wielded the rifle in one hand and the axe in the other.

 _? Set: 0_

 _Axe of Fools  
Spell/Equip_

 _Machina Force  
ATK: 4600+1000= 5600_

"That's not all! I then play the Equip Spell Gravity Blaster!" The spell showed a massive satellite firing a red beam of energy. "I can equip it to a Machine type monster and it permanently gains 400 ATK even if this card leaves the field! Also when it battles an opponent's monster that monster had it's effects negated during this Battle Phase only!" Kila paled. "Yes we're aware of the effects those magician girls have this time!" The sniper began to glow a bright red as it's fire power increased.

 _? Hand: 0_

 _Gravity Blaster  
Spell/Equip_

 _Machina Force  
ATK: 5600+400= 6000_

"6000!?" The group except Kila and Blanc exclaimed though they looked on guard.

"And that monster's effects will be negated when it attacks too!" IF pointed out.

"Relax. She's got face downs." Blanc pointed out and that caused them to sigh in relief.

"Okay so she'll at least survive the turn." Noire said before they heard a groan as Julio sat up rubbing his head.

"The **** happened?!" Julio asked.

"Swear Jar!" Neptune said shoving a jar in his face. Julio looked at the jar before grabbing it making Neptune yelp in the process and chucking it against the barrier where it shattered.

"No!" Julio said glaring at Neptune. "Only my mom gets away with that."

"O-Okay." Neptune said in slight fear causing Julio to sigh in guilt and reach into his jacket and tossed her the pudding getting rid of the fear and she immediately began to eat the pudding.

"Sorry about losing my cool." Julio muttered and noticed the duel going on. "Situation?" Julio questioned.

"Just started and he's about to attack with the giant robot." IF answered and Julio turned on his D-Tablet to check the duel.

"Only turn three and he got it out? Not bad." Julio commented. "And he's gotten over the weakness pretty quickly. Unfortunately for him Kila has a lot of ways to get through this."

"Let's see then." The man said. "Machina Force attack Chocolate Magician Girl!" The machine raised it's rifle and aimed it at the spellcaster.

"I activate the trap card Guardraw!" Kila shouted playing the trap which showed a large monster being stuck with a golden light with a card descending. "I can change a attack position monster I control to defense and then draw a card." A golden light struck Chocolate Magician Girl and she was switched to defense mode allowing Kila to draw before Machina Force fired it's rifle sending a red laser towards the Magician Girl who let out a scream as she vaporized. Kila let out a wince at seeing one of her favorite monsters destroyed like that.

 _Kila Hand: 4_

 _Kila Set: 1_

 _Guardraw_

 _Trap/Normal_

"I'll end my turn with that." The man stated.

 _Kila LP: 3800 Hand: 4+1 Set: 1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 0  
Turn 4  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw." Kila said drawing the card before looking at her hand. _"I don't have anything to get over that monster's attack points but I could go for Covington...I have Nepgear but no Share Crystal to go for a Synchro Summon...Let's go just go with this."_ Kila said. "I'll start things off by summoning CPU Nepgear to the field."

"Alright wish me luck!" Nepgear said heading to the field turning to her full size and drawing her beam saber.

 _Kila Hand: 4_

 _CPU Nepgear  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000  
Level: 3 Light  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"Her effect activates. When she's summoned I can look at the top three cards of my deck and add one normal spell among them to my hand." Kila said looking at the three cards and selecting a spell. "I'll add Back-Up Rider." Kila said adding the card to her hand and placing the rest in the deck to be shuffled. "Next I'll activate it and increase her attack points by 1500 until the end of the turn!" Kila declared playing the spell which caused a purple aura to appear around the girl.

 _Back-Up Rider  
Spell/Normal_

 _CPU Nepgear  
ATK: 1400+1500= 2900_

"I then attack Commander Covington with CPU Nepgear!" Kila declared and Nepgear nodded before rushing forward and slashing Covington several times before slicing clean through the machine.

 _? LP: 4000-1900= 2100_

"Then I'll set a card and end my turn." Kila said setting a card and Nepgear's purple aura faded away.

 _Kila LP: 3800 Hand: 3 Set: 2  
? LP: 2100 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 5  
?'s Turn_

"It's my turn. I draw!" The man said drawing his card. "Due to the effect of Axe of Fools I take 500 damage during my Standby Phase." The man said and winced as a purple aura appeared around him.

 _? LP: 2100-500= 1600_

"I'll activate my Pot of Greed. I draw two." The man said drawing his cards.

 _? Hand: 2_

"I'll then attack the CPU with Machina Force!" The man shouted and Machina Force raised it's rifle only for Kila to act quickly.

"I activate my trap card Spellbinding Circle! With it I can target a monster you control and that monster can't attack or change it's battle position." Kila said playing the trap and a hexagram appeared forcing it to stop.

 _Spellbinding Circle  
Trap/Continuous_

"All that work for nothing now!" Neptune said with a grin.

"We'll see about that." The man stated. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." He said setting the card.

 _Kila LP: 3800 Hand: 3+1 Set: 1  
? LP: 1600 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Turn 6  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw." Kila said drawing her card and grinning. "Since I control a CPU Monster I can special summon Share Crystal to the field!" The blue crystal appeared glowing and Nepgear smiled.

 _Kila Hand: 3_

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 4 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

"I'll tune my level three CPU Nepgear with my level three Share Crystal!" Kila declared and Nepgear held the Share Crystal to her causing it to turn into three rings that surrounded her and turned her into three stars. "Candidate of the Land of Purple Progress! Arise and show the power of the next generation!" Kila chanted and a light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Purple Sister!" Purple Sister appeared from the light and landed drawing her weapon.

 _CPU Purple Sister  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600  
Level: 6 Light  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect_

"Share Crystal's effect activates! Since I used it for the Synchro Summon of a CPU monster I can draw a card!" Kila said drawing her card. "Then since I used CPU Nepgear as material for her Synchro Summon Purple Sister gains 500 ATK until the End Phase and she ehen she deals battle damage that damage is doubled!" A purple aura appeared around Nepgear increasing her power.

 _Kila Hand: 4  
CPU Purple Sister  
ATK: 2300+500= 2800_

"I then activate the spell card Riryoku! With it I can cut your monster's attack in half and add it to Nepgear's until the End Phase!" Kila declared and a orb of light shot through the machine and traveled to Nepgear and entered her body boosting her power.

 _Kila Hand: 3_

 _Machina Force  
ATK: 6000/2= 3000_

 _CPU Purple Sister  
ATK: 2800+3000= 5800_

"Alright! Looks like this is it for him!" Neptune exclaimed.

"CPU Purple Sister atta-" Kila began only to get cut off.

"I activate my trap Scrubbed Raid!" The man shouted playing the trap which had two pairs of people in armor staring each other down. "During the Battle Phase I can send a card I control to the Graveyard and end the Battle Phase. I'll send Axe of Fools!" He shouted and the axe faded away from Machina Force's hand.

 _? Set: 0_

 _Machina Force  
ATK: 3000-1000= 2000_

 _Scrubbed Raid  
Trap/Continuous_

"Grr...I'll end my turn." Kila said. "Now our monsters go back to they were before Riryoku and Nepgear loses her boost."

 _CPU Purple Sister  
ATK: 5800-3000-500= 2300_

 _Machina Force  
ATK: 2000+3000= 5000_

 _Kila LP: 3800 Hand: 3 Set: 1  
? LP: 1600 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 7  
? Turn_

"I draw!" The man said drawing his card before looking at his cards. "I activate Machina Force's ability! By sending him to the Graveyard I can special summon the three Machina monsters I used to summon him and I'll summon all of them in defense mode." Machina Force detached and separated themselves before taking defensive stances.

"Why would he do that?" Neptune asked.

"He recognized it's more of a handicap right now. He can't attack and even if he could he'd lose life points." Julio explained. "All Kila had to do was draw a card that can destroy it and he'd be screwed."

"A smart move on his behalf." Vert noted.

"I'll then activate my spell Monster Reborn!" He declared playing the spell. "I'll special summon my Summon Reactor SK that I sent to the Graveyard with Graceful Charity!" He declared and a large machine appeared from a portal. It resembled that of a plane but bipedal with propellers on its sides and had two glowing yellow eyes.

 _? Hand: 1_

 _Summon Reactor SK  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400  
Level: 5 Dark  
Machine/Effect_

"That is not good!" Julio exclaimed recognizing the monster.

"Why? It doesn't seem as dangerous as Machina Force." Noire pointed out.

"You're right but what it can bring out is just all kinds of trouble!" Julio said. "I've dealt with it before and almost lost." Julio said remembering the monster this guy was likely going for.

"It's that bad?" Uni asked and Julio nodded.

"Good to see you're knowledgeable." The man commented. "I'll then normal summon my Spell Reactor RE!" He declared summoning the monster which seemed to be a mechanical dragon with a large missile launcher on its chest. Nepgear kept in a squeal at how cool it looked although her face said it all.

 _? Hand: 0_

 _Spell Reactor RE  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 900  
Level: 3 Dark  
Machine/Effect_

"How many of those monsters does he need?" Vert asked Julio.

"Three and he's already got two." Julio muttered. "Worst part is that trap card will keep Kila from destroying them and he's got three monsters to send to the Graveyard to keep that from happening."

"That was a super smart move he did before!" Neptune exclaimed.

" _This is bad."_ Kila thought to herself. _"I need to draw something to deal with that trap otherwise I'm gonna have a bad time against that monster."_

"I'll end my turn." The man said smirking noticing Kila's worry.

 _Kila LP: 3800 Hand: 3+1 Set: 1  
? LP: 1600 Hand: 0  
Turn 8  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw!" Kila said drawing her card and looking at it causing her to blink. _"Uni...Her effect won't help right now but it's nice to have a back up."_ Kila thought to herself. "I'll attack Summon Reactor with Nepgear!"

"Then I'll send my Machina Defender to the Graveyard and end the Battle Phase." The man said as Machina Defender faded away and Kila scowled.

"I'll end my turn." Kila said frustrated which Nepgear noticed.

"Hey don't get frustrated. Just keep a calm head." Nepgear said and Kila took in a breath.

"You're right." Kila muttered.

 _Kila LP 3800 Hand: 4 Set: 1  
? LP: 1600 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 9  
?'s Turn_

"It's my turn. I draw!" The man said looking at the card. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Guess he didn't draw the monster he needed." Julio said in relief.

 _Kila LP: 3800 Hand: 4+1 Set: 1  
? LP: 1600 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Turn 10  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw." Kila said drawing her card. _"Not gonna help with that trap. I guess it's time to start building my defenses."_ She thought to herself. "I'll set a monster." Kila said setting the monster.

 _Kila Hand: 4_

"Since you summoned a monster Summon Reactor's effect activates! You take 800 damage!" He said and Summon Reactor's propellers sent a burst of wind that buffeted Kila.

 _Kila LP: 3800-800= 3000_

"I'll then set a card." Kila said setting a face down. "Nepgear attack that Summon Reactor!"

 _Kila Hand: 3_

"With the effect of Scrubbed Raid I'll send Machina Soldier to the Graveyard." He said and Machina Soldier faded away.

"I'll end my turn." Kila said.

"This guy is annoying!" Blanc grumbled.

"Yeah! She can't attack and if she summons something she gets dealt damage!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm sure Kila will be able to pull through." Compa said with fierce certainty.

 _Kila LP: 3000 Hand: 3 Set: 2  
? LP: 1600 Hand: 0+1 Set: 1  
Turn 11  
?'s Turn_

"I draw." The man said and looked at the card with a smirk. "Not quite what I needed but it helps. I activate the spell card Monster Slots!" He declared playing the spell which showed a large green monster shooting out small balls from it's mouth like a slot machine. The monster then appeared and a blue screen popped up in front of it. "With this spell I target a monster I control and a monster I control in the graveyard with the same level as the one I first targeted. I then banish the one in my Graveyard and draw a card and if it's a monster with the same level as the one on my field I can special summon it!" He explained.

 _? Hand: 0_

 _Monster Slots  
Spell/Normal_

"He's taking a chance." Noire noted.

"Yeah but it's one that won't punish him if he fails." Julio said.

"I target my Machina Sniper who's level four and banish the level four Machina Defender from my Graveyard!" The screen showed Machina Sniper and then Machina Defender and the third began to spin an the man drew his card causing him to grin. "I drew Trap Reactor Y FI! He's a level four so I can special it!" Trap Reactor appeared on the screen and Monster Slots spat out a large ball which opened up and a large bipedal machine resembling a fighter plane with a turret on its chin appeared.

 _Trap Reactor Y FI  
ATK: 800 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Dark_  
 _Machine/Effect_

"Crap!" Julio and Kila exclaimed and the man smirked.

"I then activate Summon Reactor's effect!" He declared with a grin. "I send the three Reactor monsters I control to the Graveyard and special summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my deck!" He declared and three monsters faded away and a bright light shot down from the sky and from the light an enormous bipedal machine appeared. It seemed to resemble that of a bomber jet with two long wings extending from it. It had the missile launcher that Spell Reactor possessed on its chest and the turrets from Trap Reactor.

 _Flying Fortress SKY FIRE  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Level: 8 Wind  
Machine/Effect_

"That thing's massive!" Neptune exclaimed.

"It looks so cool!" Nepgear said in excitement before tears fell down her face. "Why does the enemy have to use it?!"

"This is bad." Julio said in worry.

"It's attack is smaller than Machina Force but...It's effect is what makes it deadly isn't it?" Noire asked and Julio nodded.

"During Kila's turn if she summons a monster or sets a face down it can destroy them and deal 800 damage. Thankfully it can only do it once." Julio said. "It can't activate it's other effect since he needs to discard a card."

"I activate my face down Trap Stun!" The man said playing the trap. "Now you won't be able to activate your little face downs!" Kila tensed and looked at Nepgear with an apologetic smile and the girl simply nodded. "I'll also switch Machina Sniper to attack position." The sniper stood up and raised it's rifle.

 _Trap Stun  
Trap/Normal_

"I now attack the CPU with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" The man declared and the turrets on the giant machine aimed at Nepgear and let loose an onslaught of shots that Nepgear tried to avoid the bullets only for the stream of bullets to overwhelm her and with a scream she shattered.

 _Kila LP: 3000-700= 2300_

"NEPGEAR!" The group cried out in shock.

"How dare you!" Neptune shouted in anger.

"Make him pay Kila!" Uni shouted and Kila's extra deck began to glow and Kila's eyes widened as she realized why.

"I'll activate the effect of CPU Purple Sister! When she's sent to the Graveyard I can add Share Crystal to my hand from my Graveyard!" Kila said as the card ejected from the Graveyard and she took it.

 _Kila Hand: 4_

"Next I'll have Machina Sniper destroy that face down monster!" The man declared and it fired a shot towards the monster which flipped over and revealed itself to be Magician's Valkyria who raised her staff and formed a barrier blocking the attack.

 _Magician's Valkyria  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Light  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"I'll end my turn." The man said annoyed he couldn't destroy the spellcaster.

 _Kila LP: 2300 Hand: 4+1 Set: 2  
? LP: 1600 Hand: 0  
Turn 12  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw!" Kila said drawing her card. "Alright." Kila muttered to herself and turned to Uni. "Hey Uni! Care to help me out?"

"I definitely am. I'll show you what I can do!" Uni said determinedly.

"Alright then. I'll summon CPU Uni to the field!" Kila said summoning Uni who moved to the field and turned to her full height of 4'11 and she drew a black rifle.

 _Kila Hand: 4_

 _CPU Uni  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000  
Level: 3 Fire  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"Her effect activates when she's summoned a monster you control loses 500 ATK points!" Kila declared as Uni fired her rifle at Flying Fortress SKY FIRE.

"I activate the effect of Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! When you summon a monster that monster is destroyed and you take 800 points of damage!" The man declared in response and Flying Fortress SKY FIRE fired a stream of missiles at Uni but Kila acted quick.

"I activate my trap Gagagashield!" Kila shouted playing the trap which showed a red, blue, and yellow shield appeared with a strange symbol on it. The shield appeared in front of Uni and blocked the missiles while Uni's bullets hit one of the machine's turrets disabling it. "This bad boy equips itself to a Spellcaster type monster I control and the equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects twice per turn."

 _Kila Set: 1_

 _Gagagashield  
Trap/Normal_

 _Flying Fortress SKY FIRE  
ATK: 3000-2500= 500_

 _Cue Megadimension Neptunia - Will Be Venus_

"Then since I control Uni here I can special summon Share Crystal from my hand." The blue crystal appeared once more. "I'll tune my level three CPU Uni with my level three Share Crystal!" The crystal floated to Uni and she held it in her hand.

"I'll show you my real power!" Uni declared holding the crystal to her chest causing it to turn into the three rings that surrounded her.

"Candidate of the Land of Black Regality! Descend and display the power you possess!" Kila chanted as Uni turned into three stars before a bright light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Black Sister!" Uni appeared from the light changed like the others. Her hair was now white similar to Noire's when transformed and she had her hair in drilled ponytails and her eyes were a bright green. She wore a black bodysuit with silver details along with thigh high boots and long black gloves. She appeared to have gotten a bit shorter and her chest...appeared to have shrunk a bit.

"Alright, let's take this guy down!" Uni declared drawing an enormous rifle that appeared to be more of a cannon than anything.

 _CPU Black Sister  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600  
Level: 6 Fire  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect  
_"Share Crystal's effect activates! I draw a card!" Kila declared drawing her card. "Next since I used CPU Uni for her material CPU Black Sister gains 500 ATK until the end phase also she permanently gains the effect where if she destroys a monster by battle she can attack again." A green aura appeared around Uni.

 _CPU Black Sister  
ATK: 2100+500= 2600_

 _End theme_

 _Cue Megadimension Neptunia - Drive Away_

"Uni take down that fortress!" Kila declared and Uni nodded and shot into the air above Flying Fortress SKY FIRE.

"I'll activate the effect of Scrubbed Rai-" The man began only for Kila to cut him off.

"Not happening. CPU Black Sister has another effect! When she battles an opponent's monster whose current attack is different from it's original attack she can target and destroy a card on the field except the monster she's battling also you can't activate effects in response! Uni take that damn trap out" Kila declared fed up with the sight of the trap. Uni nodded and fired a barrage of green blasts of energy that destroyed the trap. "Also you take 500 damage!" Kila said and Uni fired a couple of blasts that struck the man's arm actually drawing blood which caught Julio's notice although he simply shrugged.

" _Eh probably never paid attention to that."_ He thought to himself.

 _? LP: 1600-500= 1100_

"Uni destroy that blasted thing with EX Multi Blaster!" Kila declared and Uni nodded before aiming At Flying Fortress SKY FIRE.

"I'll blast right through you!" Uni shouted and her rifle began to glow a bright blue. "Take this! EX Multi Blaster!" A blue beam shot out of her rifle and shot clean through the machine and when the beam faded away a large hole was in the center that crackled with electricity before the giant machine exploded. "That was for Nepgear!"

 _? LP: 1100-100= 1000_

"I activate my trap card Synchro Destructor!" Kila shouted playing a trap which a large mechanical looking monster glowing red as if in pain. When a Synchro monster I control destroys an opponent's monster by battle this trap'll deal damage equal to half of that monster's original attack points! Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! Had 3000 so that's 1500!" Uni's rifle glowed red and she aimed it at the man and fired a red beam that engulfed the man causing him to let out a yell of pain as a small explosion occured.

 _? LP: 1000-1500= 0  
Kila Wins_

 _End Theme_

"That's how it's done." Uni said smirking and a popping sound was heard and Nepgear returned and the dome faded away along with Magician's Valkyria. A portal opened up and the man entered it holding his arm which bled.

"What the goodness?" Nepgear exclaimed in surprise and disappointment. "I was examining those robots that were in the graveyard with me." She muttered saddened.

"You were shot to hell and that's what you care about?!" Uni exclaimed glaring at the girl who yelped.

"S-Sorry!" Nepgear apologized bowing fiercely.

"It's fine." Uni said smiling since her anger was fake. "We won anyways." Uni said smirking and then she turned to normal in a flash of light.

"That was awesome!" Julio exclaimed. "You just fired a laser clean through that damn thing!"

"Thanks." Uni said a little embarrassed but proud at the same time.

"I suppose you did well out there." Noire said her tone indifferent but she giving her sister her a warm smile.

"Thanks Noire." Uni said smiling happily at the praise.

"Now can we get inside? My head is starting to hurt." Julio muttered rubbing his head which started to ache.

"You did get smacked straght onto concrete so I found it incredible you're standing right now." Kila commented as the group went inside.

 **Meanwhile**

A knocking sound was heard and Vernice looked up from her screen having watched the duel that Kila just won.

"Enter." Vernice said and in stepped Lisa causing Vernice to smile. "Ahh Lisa."

"Lady Vernice." Lisa said bowing. "You um wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I assume you signed up for the tournament with them?" Vernice asked and Lisa nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Lisa said.

"Good. The plan is starting to become more and more complete." Vernice said before speaking up. "I can tell you're conflicted."

"Yes. I know their my enemy but...they're still my friends." Lisa muttered. "It feels wrong betraying them like this."

"I know but I assure you I will not kill them once we attain victory." Vernice said. "I can tell they are very good people."

"Yes...I'm not worried for Kila and Hazel but...You seem interested in Dan and extremely interested in Julio." Lisa said and Vernice smiled again

"Are you implying I prefer my men young?" She asked and Lisa's eyes widened.

"What?! No no no no no!" Lisa said frantically. "I mean it just seems weird how you seem to be paying close attention to them. You're even more interested in Dan than Kila and she has the Candidates."

"I have my reasons." Vernice said simply. "I will tell you eventually and when that time comes you and Doku must be ready to take those two on. That's of course if we don't defeat them before then."

"I guess you're right." Lisa muttered.

"Now that that's out of the way." Vernice said noticing Lisa's outfit. "I'm liking the new look."

"O-Oh." Lisa muttered looking at it. She was wearing a dark blue jacket over a white crop top and a matching blue and white skirt that went to a little bit below mid thigh. She had on white boots that went to her knees that had dark blue linings. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail with a white ribbon. "Hazel and I went clothes shopping and I tried this on and she said I looked really cute in it and I just bought the clothes."

"Well you should wear this more when you're not dueling. It suits you very much." Vernice said complimenting the girl. "Plus you know Doku will like it too."

"I-I could care less if he likes it!" Lisa said and stormed out blushing heavily.

"Ahh young love. I do miss those days." Vernice said sighing longingly before looking at the screen and clicking on something. She studied it for a while before speaking to herself. "Hmm...Yes once Shinku duels Mason we should see the power drawn out assuming it goes according to play." Vernice muttered to herself. "We'll see how much of a threat you are...and how much of an asset you'll be Supreme King."

 **AN: I think that's a good way to end this chapter. Pretty ominous huh? It took me a bit to write this because I took a short break to rest and think for a bit along with playing a couple of games including the new Spider-Man game. Seriously love that damn game! I wanted to make the duel a bit longer but decided against it since this was just a duel to introduce Uni. Next chapter will feature the arrival of Rom and Ram! I'm personally looking forward to this because I've been having a bit of fun coming up with their effects. Anyways, let's get to the reviews then we'll go over Uni's cards and that little bit about Kaiba Corp and also go over Jason.**

 **Fireking492: Thank you for the review.**

 **BraveWolf13: Oh trust me the fourth wall will not have any rest. Also thanks for the review.**

 **Kamencolin: The Makers will be fine. I have something special planned. I'm debating Rei but I do have plans for Croire in the future. For the 4GO versions of them I do have something planned. Thanks for the review.**

 **Rtsrytis31: I have something planned is all I will say.**

 **Guest/MaxGundam1998: Thanks for the review. Don't worry about the guest mix up. I already answered you in the PM but I'll still answer it here. I decided to try what you said and moved the hand count to the side and I also added a set card one as well. I have plans for Dark Magician Girl getting buffs along with her whole archetype.**

 **Randomperson2021: Oh trust me that deck is on the list to appear.**

 **Guest Quest: Thanks for the review.**

 **1\. Thanks for the correction. Add that to the list of edits I need to make.**

 **2\. I thought about naming them that but decided to just name them CPU. I explained their typings in the last chapter.**

 **3\. I've already got something planned for Prophecy and spellbooks. I also have some custom cards planned for Kila apart from the Candidates.**

 **4\. I've been keeping up with the new cards. I'm subscribed to a couple channels that revolve around the cards so I'm always seeing when new cards are released. The reason why he didn't get the new support is because I plan on having him return with it. In fact I have this planned for all the previous duelists the characters have faced and why the bad guys don't die(Except for that one guy). Merie will return with the new support so don't worry about that.**

 **5\. Before they actually begin to learn how to perform the advanced summoning like Accel Synchro I plan on having them witness the methods first. Then they'll begin to learn how to perform the summons. Julio will have a special case when it comes to CXyz though.**

 **6\. Thanks for the edit. I do prefer having that additional effect on the card so I appreciate it.**

 **7\. I haven't come up with a name for the Xyz monster and Rank-Down-Spell though I have come up with the effects. I'd very much appreciate it if you could come up with a name for them. I have gotten a name for the younger form of Clear wing though so don't worry about that.**

 **8\. I'm actually gonna change the once per turn for Nepgear but I'm gonna add it to Noire and Vert. Mainly because Noire being able to add ANY Quick-Play spell to the hand is kind of busted. Vert because being able to destroy face down spells/traps and the opponent not being able to do anything about is also really strong. I think Blanc is fine since changing a monster to defense isn't that powerful. I'm debating Neptune though but we'll see.**

 **All right that's it for now.**

 **Now regarding Kaiba Corp and them developing Action Dueling and the upgraded Solid Vision. In ARC V Leo Akaba and Yusho Sakaki were responsible for all of that however, a lot of evidence suggests that ARC V takes place in a separate timeline completely from the other series so I decided to just have Kaiba Corp come up with it since they already played a massive role in developing Duel Monsters.**

 **Regarding Jason: Yep he's our Blue-Eyes Duelist and he'll also be dueling sooner than you think he will. In fact Jason's team in the tournament will using certain dragons so look forward to that.**

 **Now for Uni's cards.**

 **CPU Uni  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000  
Level: 3 Fire  
Spellcaster/Effect  
When this card is summoned you can lower the ATK of a monster your opponent controls by 500. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your deck or GY to your hand.  
CPU Black Sister  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600  
Level: 6 Fire  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

 **Materials: 1 "Share Crystal" + 1 or more "CPU" or "Maker" monsters**

 **If this card is Synchro Summon using "CPU Uni" as its materials: This card gains 500 ATK(until the end of the turn) and if it destroys a monster by battle it can make a second attack in a row(permanently). If this card battles an opponent's monster whose attack is different from its original attack you can target one card your opponent controls except for the battling monster and destroy it then inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Your opponent cannot activate card effects in response to this effect. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

 **What do you guys think? Be sure to let me know in a review.**

 **Since I have nothing else to cover in regards to this chapter let's do that review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 **Next Chapter Title:** _ **Candidates of Lowee**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 14: Candidates of Lowee**

 **AN: Hey guys back with another chapter this time featuring the arrival of Rom and Ram! I'm personally excited for this since they're the most unique cards I've created yet. That's enough for now so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _ **Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
**_ Regular=Speaking  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **The next day late afternoon**

"You guys really overworked Jul-Jul too hard!" Compa said scolding the four CPUs while examining Julio who was passed out on the couch.

"We did warn him that the exercise would be intense." Neptune said. They had decided today was the day they'd start the training and woke him up before the sun had fully risen and had him doing laps, doing push-ups and various other things until they were satisfied he was done for the day it led to him collapsing and forced them to call Kila to help get him home and on the couch which led to the current scene occuring.

"Still! He's not like the rest of us! He can't just go and do some training regiment meant for a goddess. He's still just a normal human." IF pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe you should tone it down for him." Uni said. "Waking him up not as early would be a good start."

"Yeah and cutting back on how much he actually has to do." Kila muttered sitting on a chair next Julio and they heard a moan and Julio groggily opened his eyes. "Oh hey you're awake."

"Y-Yeah...Can I get some water?" Julio asked as he sat up his body sore and aching. Compa handed him a glass figuring he may want some.

"Be sure to drink it slowly." Compa said but Julio had already gulped down the glass. He set it down on the table in the center.

"I'm so tired." Julio muttered as he rubbed his left arm.

"Well don't worry about that. We'll be sure to make the training easier for you." Noire said feeling bad about pushing him too hard. "So for now get some rest."

"Indeed. You have our apologies for pushing you too far." Vert said looking apologetic.

"Yeah sorry Juliy." Neptune said embarrassed.

"I apologize as well." Blanc said her tone apologetic.

"It's fine. Just please tone it down." Julio muttered as he stood up. "I'm gonna go shower real quick." He muttered before his D-Tablet rang and he sighed before answering it. "Hello?"

"Honey I need you to go pick up your sister from her friend's house." His mother answered and Julio mentally sighed.

"Kay." Julio muttered and hung up.

"What was it?" Kila asked.

"I need to go pick up Koneko from her friend's house." Julio muttered.

"I can do that for you." Kila said causing Julio to sigh in relief. "Where's her house?"

"It's in Dan's neighborhood. I'll send you the exact address." Julio said texting her the address and her D-Tablet dinged. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kila said and Julio looked around.

"Where's Nepgear?" Julio asked realizing the Candidate wasn't here.

"I'm here." Nepgear said exiting the garage. "I made some upgrades to your D-Wheel." Nepgear said to Julio surprising him.

"Really?" Julio asked. "What kind of upgrades?"

"Nothing much. I found a way to improve the engine and cut back on the amount of power it uses plus it should be faster now and I added a little place for a couple of us to sit should we need to." Nepgear said.

"I'll have to go give it a test run later." Julio said.

"Anyways, I'll take my car and go pick up Koneko. Any of you want to come along?" Kila asked.

"I'll go. Odds are my sisters will arrive soon and I want to be there when they do." Blanc said.

"If that's the case me and Uni should go too." Nepgear said. "When they do show those guys are bound to show up."

"Right. We'll need to help Kila." Uni stated.

"I suppose I'll go as well. I do wish to observe what they'll be able to do as cards." Vert stated.

"I guess I'll go as well." Noire said.

"Then that just leaves us here." Neptune said referring to herself, IF and Compa as Julio took out the cards of those who were going and gave them to Kila.

"Yessy. I need to make sure Jul-Jul's fine after all." Compa said.

"I feel like staying here." IF said shrugging. "Plus if those guys attack Julio he'll have a bit more back up."

"Alright. See you guys when we get back. Hopefully with Blanc's sisters." Kila said as and the girls exited the house.

"I'm gonna take my shower." Julio muttered leaving to his room to get what he needed.

"So, what should we do during our time off screen?" Neptune brought up.

"I guess we can just watch some random anime they have on TV here." IF said.

"That sounds fun." Compa said.

"I wonder if they have something like Neplu here." Neptune said floating over to the remote.

 **20 minutes later with Kila**

"Alright it should be up here." Kila said as she pulled up in front of the house Julio had dropped Koneko off at before. "I'll just send Koneko a message really quick." Kila said typing on her D-Tablet and sent a message to Koneko. After a few minutes, Koneko came out and entered the back seat of Kila's car and put on her seatbelt.

"Hey Kila." Koneko said happily before noticing the girls. "Oh hi! Wait who are you two?" Koneko asked Uni and Nepgear.

"I'm Noire's little sister. My name's Uni." Uni said introducing herself.

"I'm Neptune's little sister. My name is Nepgear." Nepgear said.

"It's nice to meet you both." Koneko said happily. "But um...You look older than Neptune."

"We get that a lot." Nepgear said sweatdropping.

"So are you apart of my brother's deck too?" Koneko asked.

"Actually they're apart of mine." Kila said as she drove off towards Julio's house. "There's two more coming today and they're twins apparently."

"Yes. Their names are Rom and Ram." Blanc said with a fond smile. "They're ageless but they act like they're your age Koneko."

"Really? That means I'll have people I can play with!" Koneko said excitedly.

"I'll have to make sure they don't pull pranks." Blanc muttered in realization.

"Really?" Kila asked in annoyance at that. "Great. Neptune's bad enough. I'm just glad Julio doesn't pull pranks as much, as usual, these days."

"Really? Why doesn't he?" Noire asked curiously.

"The academy's been more demanding and with you guys showing up, the whole people trying to take over our world and the tournament he's been getting a bit busy." Kila said and upon noticing their expressions spoke up. "Don't blame yourselves. He would have been busier even if you guys showed up anyways. I can assure you he'll still be himself."

"Yeah! Big Brother is capable of being serious and funny!" Koneko said confidently.

"You really love your brother huh?" Vert said smiling at her confidence in her older sibling.

"Of course I do! He's my brother." Koneko said.

"It's so heartwarming to see such a strong bond." Vert said longingly.

"Do you want a little sister Vert?" Koneko asked causing Noire and Blanc to sigh while Uni stayed silent and Nepgear looked extremely uncomfortable.

"It is my dream to have one." Vert said her eyes sparkling.

"Great now she's gonna get started." Blanc muttered. "Please make a cut."

 **Already on it**

 **With Histoire**

"And done." Histoire said sighing in exhaustion as the portal opened. "Rom and Ram it's done." Histoire called out tired and two small girls entered the room.

"It's about time!" One said in a hyperactive annoyed voice.

"Don't be rude Ram." The other said in a soft spoken voice.

"It's fine. I know you both wish to see your sister." Histoire said. "Was C-Sha ready to look after Lowee?"

"Yes. She made us fight her to see if we were ready." Rom said softly.

"Yeah it was so annoying but she said we passed when we finished." Ram said. "Now let's go!"

"Very well. Good luck you two." Histoire said.

"Let's go Rom!" Ram said grabbng Rom's hand and dragging her too it.

"S-Slow down Ram!" Rom said as the portal closed behind them.

"G-Good now I can rest." Histoire said drowsily as she floated off to her room.

 **Meanwhile**

"Lady Vernice!" A man said entering Vernice's room. "Two signatures have left Hyperdimension."

"Two? Looks like the Candidates from Lowee are arriving at the same time...Which means the plan will be moved to today." Vernice stated. "Tell Mason to get ready for the plan and send someone to take on the Kila girl. She and almost all the CPUs are separated from Julio."

"Yes ma'am!" The man said exiting the room.

 **With Kila and the others**

"Alright we're here." Kila said parking outside the house when her D-Tablet beeped. She checked and saw it was from Julio. "Oh it's Julio…'Lisa called and said she wanted to talk about something left Neptune, IF and Compa. Be Back Later'." Kila read out loud.

"Wonder what Lisa wants to talk about?" Noire muttered.

"Not really any of our business." Blanc pointed out as they exited the car.

"True." Vert commented when out of nowhere two blurs began to fall from the sky. Noire looked up and paled.

"OH COME ON!" Noire screamed as the two blurs smashed into the tsundere knocking them into the ground and causing dust to billow into the air. Neptune, Compa, and IF ran outside to see what had happened.

"What happened?!" Neptune exclaimed before noticing Noire on the ground with two girls on top of her. "Oh, I guess since Juliy isn't here they had to fall on someone."

"Ow that hurt." One of the two girls said tears in her eyes. She had shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a white winter coat with pastel blue coloring. The sleeves were puffed up and had gold buttons. The collar had a pink ribbon and the coat was buttoned up with gold buttons. The coat also had white puffballs along it. She wore white tights as well. She wore boots that matched her coat and also had a pink purse. On her head was a hat that resembled Blanc's greatly but it was pastel blue and had a pink square.

"At least Noire helped us with our fall." The other girl said helping the other girl up. She looked exactly the same as the other girl but her hair was longer and went down her back. She wore the exact same outfit but instead of pastel blue it was pastel pink and the ribbons were blue along with the purse. The hat was also pink. Both girls were quite cute and seemed a lot younger than the others. The girl in blue seemed to be rather timid in shy while the one in pink seemed much more energetic.

"Rom! Ram!" Blanc said in surprise and the two twins looked to see Blanc running to them.

"Blanc!" The two cried out getting off of poor Noire and running to their big sister hugging her.

"We missed you." The twin in blue said.

"Yean." The twin in pink said.

"I know. Now say hello to Kila and Koneko." Blanc said and the twins noticed the presence of the two full sized humans.

"H-Hello." The twin in blue said shyly. "I-I'm Rom."

"And I'm Ram." Ram said before looking.

"I'm Koneko." Koneko said brightly.

"I'm Kila." Kila said her tone friendly.

"Wow you guys are twins." Koneko said to the two. "It must be nice always having someone you can play with."

"It is." Ram said. "Me and Rom are always together so it's almost never lonely."

"Uh huh. Having Ram with me is nice." Rom said softly.

"What about you? Do you have a sibling to play with?" Ram asked.

"Yes. My big brother does when he's not busy but lately he's been a bit busy." Koneko said. While the three of them chatted Kila looked for cards. Finding two separate cards with Rom and Ram each on one along with two blank Synchro monsters which she put in her extra deck. She studied the two cards and smiled.

"Those two realy do go together." Kila said and slid the two cards into her deck.

"Wow so your big brother helps our sisters?" Ram said surprised.

"Yep. He's really good too." Neptune spoke up. "He kicks those bad guy's butts."

"S-So Ms. Kila? You'll use us in duels?" Rom asked timidly and looking up at her in such a cute way her heart fluttered.

"Yep. Don't worry I'll try my best to make sure you guys don't get hurt." Kila promised her. _"I think I understand why Julio breaks against this kind of stuff."_ She then stood up and looked around. "I know you're there so just come out so I can take you down."

"Fine. Ruin the fun." A female voice said sounding to be a teen and out from behind a hedge came a cloaked female. A black dome appeared around the group and Kila ignited her duel disc with the girl doing the same. "You ready?"

"Yep." Kila said smirking.

"Oh by the way." Blanc said turning to Rom and Ram. "I think you'll love Kila's deck."

"Huh?" The two said in surprise.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two shouted.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1  
Kila's Turn_

"I'll start things off by summoning my Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Kila said summoning her spellcaster who appeared and twirled her staff.

 _Kila Hand: 4_

 _Magician's Valkyria  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Light  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"Wow! She uses magicians?" Ram said in exictement.

"That's amazing Ram!" Rom said happily a difference from her previously soft and timid self.

"Yep. She uses a lot lof them." Blanc said.

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Kila said setting her card.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Set: 1  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
Turn 2  
?'s Turn_

"I draw. I'll summon my The Six Samurai - Irou!" The girl said summoning a male samurai wearing a futuristic looking purple samurai armor, a visor of sorts on his face and wielded a sheathed katana.

 _? Hand: 5_

 _The Six Samurai - Irou  
ATK: 1700 Hand: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

"Wow a samurai!" Rom said her eyes sparkling.

"Do you like samurai Rom?" Kila asked.

"Yes." Rom said brightly.

"In this MMO we play Rom runs a samurai class and is really strong." Ram explained. "I play a ninja."

"Then since I control a Six Samurai monster with a different name I can special summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan!" The girl said summoning another man in black and gold armor also wielding a katana.

 _? Hand: 4_

 _Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 500  
Level: 4 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"Now let's battle! Irou take out that Valkyria!" The girl shouted.

"I'll activate my trap Guardraw! With it Magician's Valkyria goes to defense and I draw a card!" Kila said playing her trap and a golden light shot down and moved the spellcaster to defense. Irou slammed his katana against a quickly made barrier that held back the attack and shoved him back. Kila then drew her card.

 _Kila Set: 0_

 _? LP: 4000-100= 3900_

 _Kila Hand: 4_

"Nice move. I'll set three cards face down and end my turn." The girl said setting the cards.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 4+1_

 _? LP: 3900 Hand: 1 Set: 3  
Turn 3  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw!" Kila said drawing her card. "Since I control a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster I can tribute it in order to Tribute Summon Blizzard Princess!" Kila said and Magician's Valkyria disappeared and in a cold wind Blizzard Princess appeared.

 _Kila Hand: 4_

 _Blizzard Princess  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100  
Level: 8 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"Wow! She's so cool!" Ram exclaimed.

"Uh huh and pretty." Rom said smiling. Blizzard Princess noticed the two's comments and gave them a friendly smile which caused them to smile back and wave at her.

"Now her effect activates! Since she was Normal Summoned you can't activate any spell and traps for the rest of the turn!" Kila said and Blizzard Princess tapped her staff on the ground and a mini blizzard swept over the girl's face downs freezing them.

"Well, that's cold." The girl commented causing everyone to deadpan except Neptune who giggled.

"...I'm gonna enjoy this." Kila said annoyed. "Blizzard Princess! Take out Kizan!" Blizzard Princess raised her staff and fired a beam of ice that froze Kizan's legs solid and she then tapped her staff on the ground and fired several icicles at Kizan.

"I'll activate the effect of Shien's Squire in my hand! With it when a Six Samurai monster I control battles I can send this card to the Graveyard from my hand and that monster can't be destroyed by battle." The girl said discarding a card and a small chimp in samurai armor with a banner strapped to it's back and wielding a staff appeared and took the hit.

 _? Hand: 0_

"You still take the damage!" Kila shouted as a few ice shards cut the girl's cloak and arms.

 _? LP: 3900-1000= 2900_

"I'll then set two cards and end my turn." Kila said setting the two cards.

 _Kila LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
? LP: 2900 Hand: 0+1 Set: 3  
Turn 4  
?'s Turn_

"I draw!" The girl said drawing her card. "I'll activate my face down Asceticism of the Six Samurai!" The spell showed a woman that appeared to be standing in a waterfall with a weapon and red armor on the ground. "With this, I can target a Six Samurai monster I control and special summon a Six Samurai monster from my deck with the same ATK but with a different name. I'll target Irou and special summon from my deck Secret Six Samurai - Doji!" A man appeared as if materializing from nowhere. He wore armor similar to Irou but he wielded what appeared to be a rifle.

 _? Set: 2_

 _Asceticism of the Six Samurai  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Secret Six Samurai - Doji  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

"Next I'll summon my Secret Six Samurai - Fuma!" The girl said summoning the next samurai. He looked to be more of a ninja than a samurai dressed in purple ninja garb with a red scarf and having some bright red armor and wielding two large throwing stars as weapons.

 _? Hand: 0_

 _Secret Six Samurai - Fuma  
ATK: 200 DEF: 1800  
Level: 1 Wind  
Warrior/Effect/Tuner_

"Doji's effect activaes! When another Six Samurai is summoned to my side of the field I can send a Six Samurai Card from my deck to the graveyard." The girl said. "I'll send Secret Six Samurai - Hatsume." The named card ejected from the graveyard and she placed it into the grave. "Now I'll tune my level four Secret Six Samurai - Doji with my level one Secret Six Samurai - Fuma!" Fuma turned into a single ring which enveloped Doji and turned him into four stars. "Samurai who's legend is spread among his clan! Descend and prove that legend is true!" A light shot through the ring. "I Synchro Summon! Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En!" A samurai appeared and Kizan and Irou knelt. The samurai wore red and gold armor with two small wings and wielded a long katana. He gave off a far more opposing aura than the two with him.

 _Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 1400  
Level: 5 Dark  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"That's not good." Kila muttered.

"Why?" Rom asked.

"He has a very annoying ability that allows him to negate one of my spell and trap cards each turn." Kila explained.

"That does sound super annoying!" Ram exclaimed. "Ugh! He looks really cool too!"

"And scary." Rom said.

"He looks tough but I've faced tougher and scarier!" Kila said not worried one bit. "Trust me you'll see when you see Julio duel."

"What do you mean?" Rom asked.

"Well that Julio guy uses Blanc as a card right? She's super scary." Ram pointed out and Blanc overheard and scowled.

"I think Blanc heard you." Rom whispered in fear.

"Anyways, let's get back to the duel." Kila said noticing the girl's patient expression. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem. Doesn't really bother me." The girl said shrugging. "Now I forgot to mention Kizan here gains 300 ATK and DEF when I control 2 or more other Six Samurai monsters." A silverish aura appeared around the samurai.

 _Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan  
ATK: 1800+300= 2100 DEF: 500+300= 800_

"So? Blizzard Princess is still stronger than anything you got." Kila said despite knowing full well she still had two face downs.

"You're right. I have no means to destroy her by battle but there are other ways to bypass that." The girl said smirking. "I'll activate another face down of mine. Six Strike - Triple Impact!" The spell showed Shi En, Kizan and a third samurai in green armor charging forward. "With it if I control three or more Six Samurai monster I can acticate one effect among three. I'll activate the effect to destroy all face-up monsters you control." Kila scowled at that. "Samurais if you would please take out that princess?" The girl asked kindly and the three samurai nodded and rushed forward. Blizzard Princess attempted to hold them back with several ice shards but the three quickly cut through and rushed forward before slashing through Blizzard Princess who screamed as she shattered.

 _Six Strike - Triple Impact  
Spell/Normal_

 _? Set: 1_

"Now I'll attack you directly with Irou!" The girl declared and Irou rushed forward ready to slash Kila.

"I'll activate my trap card Mirror Force!" Kila shouted playing the trap.

 _Mirror Force  
Trap/Normal_

 _Set: 1_

"I'll activate Shi En's effect! I'll negate that trap!" The girl shouted and Shi En sent a slash that cut through the trap.

"Fine by me because I'll activate my Continuous Trap Destiny Break!" Kila said playing the trap. The trap showed a monster being stopped by a knight coming out of a card.

 _Destiny Break  
Trap/Continuous_

 _Kila Set: 0_

"This trap can only be activated during your Battle Phase and you attack me directly. I draw a card and if it's a monster I negate the attack. Anything else and it goes straight to the graveyard. Since you attacked me with Irou I'll draw!" Kila drew her card and revealed it to the girl. "It's Apple Magician Girl a monster so that attack is negated." A white barrier appeared and blocked the attack.

 _Kila Hand: 3_

"Then I'll attack you with Kizan." The girl said and Kizan rushed forward.

"I'll activate Destiny Break once more!" Kila said and drew her card revealing it to be a familiar tuner. "It's Share Crystal which means that attacks blocked." The barrier appeared once more and deflected the attack.

 _Kila Hand: 4_

"Then I'll attack you directly with Shi En!" The girl said and Shi En moved forward.

"Destiny Break activates! I'll draw!" Kila said and drew her card before revealing it. "It's a trap. Breakthrough Skill." Kila said and sent the card to the graveyard.

"Then that means you're taking a hit!" The girl said and Shi En slashed forward and Kila moved back as the attack grazed her left arm cutting through her sleeve and drawing blood.

 _Kila LP: 4000-2500= 1500_

"What the?" Kila exclaimed and held the cut arm in pain. "I don't remember these duels hurting this much."

"Unfortunately for you the dark magic behind these duels is getting more powerful." The girl answered.

"You sure that it was a good idea to tell us?" Kila questioned as Compa floated over to look over the cut.

"Our leader doesn't care since they know you can't do anything about it." The girl answered.

"True." Kila muttered as Compa finished looking it over.

"It's nothing bad but it'd be a good idea to bandage it so finish this quick." Compa said and Kila nodded.

"Geez. This magic's getting worse?" Neptune muttered.

"That's not good. This'll make these duels tougher for Julio and his friends." Noire said.

"They can handle it. They have us backing them up." Blanc brought up.

"Indeed. There is also the added fact that Julio can eventually learn to use Share Energy to lower the effects. Since Kila is bonded with your sisters the same should apply to her." Vert pointed out.

"Oh yeah! I wonder when that's gonna pop up in this story?" Neptune wondered.

"We'll just have to wait and see." IF replied. "Now focus on the duel."

"Well that's it for my Battle Phase." The girl said.

"Since this is the end of the Battle Phase Destiny Break is destroyed." Kila said and the trap shattered. "Then any monsters I drew due to its effect are special summoned to my field but their effects are negated. I special summon Apple Magician Girl and Share Crystal in defense mode!" The magician girl and the crystal appeared though Apple seemed to be weaker and the crystal wasn't shining as much.

 _Kila Hand: 2_

 _Apple Magician Girl  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 800  
Level: 3 Fire  
Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 3 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

"I'll end my turn." The girl said.

 _Kila LP: 1500 Hand: 2+1  
? LP: 2900 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Turn 5  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw!" Kila declared and looked at the card. "Nice. I'll activate the spell card Spellbook Inside the Pot! With it we both draw three cards." Kila said and the two drew their cards. Kila blinked when she saw Rom's card.

 _Kila Hand: 2  
Spellbook Inside the Pot  
Spell/Normal_

 _Kila Hand: 5  
? Hand: 3_

"Why didn't she negate it?" Neptune asked.

"She knows drawing cards would benefit her as well since she has none in her hand." Koneko answered.

"You sure know a lot about this stuff." Blanc noted.

"Yeah my brother teaches me. Karina does too when she's home." Koneko answered.

"Next I'll activate the effect of Breakthrough Skill in my graveyard. With it I can banish it and target an effect monster you control and negate it's effect." Kila said banishing the trap.

"I'll negate that effect with Shi En!" The girl said as an orange aura surrounded the samurai. Shi En let out a loud yell and the aura was shattered and disappeared with a vibrant red one.

 _Breakthrough Skill  
Trap/Normal_

" _Should I go for it?"_ Kila thought to herself. _"The extra deck hasn't shined yet...I'm better off waiting."_ Kila then chose a card. "I'll sacrifice my Apple Magician Girl and summon Dark Magician Girl!" Apple Magician Girl faded away and in a puff of pink smoke Dark Magician Girl appeared and posed before readying her wand.

 _Kila Hand: 4_

 _Dark Magician Girl  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700  
Level: 6 Dark  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"I'll then attack Irou with Dark Magician Girl!" Kila said and Dark Magician Girl raised her wand and charged up a pink sphere of energy. "Dark Burning Attack!" Kila shouted and Dark Magician Girl let out a yell and fired the sphere at Irou.

"I activate my face down. Negate Attack!" The girl said playing the trap and a surge of red, white, and blue wind stopped the attack causing it to dissipate.

 _? Set: 0_

 _Negate Attack  
Trap/Counter_

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Kila said setting the cards.

 _Kila LP: 1500 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
? LP: 2900 Hand: 3+1  
Turn 6  
?'s Turn_

"I draw!" The girl said drawing her card.

"I'll activate my trap card Raigeki Break!" Kila said playing the trap. "With it I discard a card and target and destroy a card you control! I'll take out Shi En." Kila said discarding a card and sending a bolt of red electricity at Shi En.

 _Kila Hand: 1_

 _Kila Set: 1_

 _Raigeki Break  
Trap/Normal_

"Unfortunately for you I can use this time to activate the effect of Fuma in my graveyard! When a single Six Samurai monster I control would be destroyed by card effect I can banish this card from my graveyard in order to save that Six Samurai!" Fuma appeared as if a shadow and jumped in front of the attack and taking it full force saving the Legendary Samurai. "Now that that's out of the way it's time I special summon a certain monster that can be special summoned from my hand when I control two or more Six Samurai monsters." The girl said and Kila's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh crap baskets." Kila said.

"Wrong abridged series!" She heard in the distance leaving her confused while Neptune laughed causing Noire to smack the purple haired CPU on the head.

"Um...Okay…" Kila muttered before a familiar sound was heard and Julio pulled up and parked.

"Really?" Julio deadpanned as he took off his helmet and shook his head. "Should have figured I guess."

"Wow Jasmine wasn't lying. You are cute." The girl commented and caused Kila's eyes to darken unknown to everyone else.

"Um...Thanks." Julio said a bit uncomfortable.

"No problem. Name's Tara by the way." She said in a bit of a flirty tone that caused Kila to growl catching Rom, Ram's and, DMG's attention. The twins seemed a bit scared while DMG sighed.

"Kila keep your cool." DMG said and Kila blinked realizing she was getting angry.

"R-Right." Kila muttered as Neptune and the others informed Julio what exactly went down.

"Well in any case take her out Kila!" Julio said and Kila nodded before turning to Tara.

"Now weren't you summoning something?" Kila asked and Tara nodded.

"Since I control two or more Six Samurai monsters I can special summon this bad boy!" Tara said playing the monster. "Grand shogun who commands his honorable samurai. Now is the time to fight alongside your fellow warriors!" A gong was heard and the samurais on Tara's field kneeled as a large man in red samurai armor with a symbol for fire on his chest plate and helmet along with a cloak. The man wielded a katana and gave off an aura that emanated power and authority. "Appear Grand Shogun Shien!"

 _Tara Hand: 1_

 _Great Shogun Shien  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400  
Level: 7 Fire  
Warrior/Effect_

"Okay this is a bad situation." Julio stated nervously.

"Why?" Noire asked.

"You see Shien only allows your opponent to activate one spell or trap card per turn and Shi En negates the activation of them so basically she gets to pick and choose what Kila does." Julio explained. "They have effects that'll protect them as well by using her other Six Samurai along with graveyard effects."

"Now it's time to battle! Great Shogun Shien attack Dark Magician Girl!" Tara said and Shien drew his sword only for an electricity to crackle around him freezing him and his fellow samurai to freeze in place. "What?!"

"Remember that card I discarded with Raigeki Break?" Kila said. "I sent Electromagnetic Turtle whose effect allows me to banish it during your Battle Phase and end it." Kila said with a smirk that caused Tara to let out a sigh of annoyance.

 _Electromagnetic Turtle  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Light  
Machine/Effect_

"I'll end my turn." Tara said a bit annoyed.

 _Kila LP: 1500 Hand: 1+1 Set: 1  
Tara LP: 2900 Hand: 2  
Turn 7  
Kila's Turn_

"It's my turn." Kila said placing a hand on her deck. _"I'm in a bind...I managed to hold out but next turn she'll for sure wipe me out."_ Kila thought to herself before her extra deck began to shine. _"Or…"_ Kila thought to herself as she looked at Rom's card with a smirk. "I draw!" Kila said drawing her card. "Since I control a face-up Dark Magician Girl I can activate the spell card Dark Burning Attack! With it all face-up monsters you control are destroyed!" KIla said and Dark Magician Girl raised her staff and charged a pink sphere of energy that crackled with pink lightning and fired it at the samurai.

 _Kila Hand: 1_

 _Dark Burning Attack  
Spell/Normal_

"I'll negate it with Shi En's effect!" Tara said quickly and Shi En raised his katana and deflected the blast causing it to collide with the top of the dome creating an explosion.

"Why did Kila do that? She knew it wouldn't work." Nepgear asked.

"She has something planned." Julio answered. "Have faith in her."

"Alright...Let's try this out." Kila muttered and looked down at Rom and Ram who were sitting on her shoulder. "Rom, Ram can I ask you to help me in this situation?"

"Of course! Let's kick her butt!" Ram said.

"S-Sure we'll help you!" Rom said her voice quiet but determined.

"Alright. I'll summon CPU Rom to the field!" Kila said and Rom timidly went to the field before going to her full height of a little over four feet. She summoned a silver staff with a blue tip which she held a bit close to herself.

 _Kila Hand: 0_

 _CPU Rom  
ATK:800 DEF: 1200  
Level: 2 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect  
_"Aww." Julio said smiling. "She's adorable." Rom overheard and blushed.

"T-Thanks Mr. Julio." Rom said embarrassed.

"Just call me Julio." Julio said simply and Rom nodded before focusing on the duel.

"You have the crystal and the CPU." Tara noted. "If I were to take a guess you're about to bring out her Synchro form."

"In time but first her effect activates." Kila said. "You see from what I can tell Rom feels safest when she has her sister here which is easy to do since her effect allows me to either recover life points or special summon her sister from my hand or Deck! So why don't you take the field as well Ram?" Kila asked Ram who nodded and grinned as she moved forward turning to her full height of four feet as well and pulled out a silver staff like Rom's but with pink instead of blue.

 _CPU Ram  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 800  
Level: 2 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"Blanc you have really cute sisters." Julio commented.

"Thanks. They can be annoying at times but I love them all the same." Blanc commented. _  
_"Her effect activates! With it I can either special summon CPU Rom from my hand or deck or I can deal 500 points of damage to you! Since I already control Rom you're getting hit for 500!" Kila declared and Ram raised her staff and fired a icicle that cut Tara's shoulder causing her to hiss in pain.

 _Tara LP: 2900-500= 2400_

"Now that she's here it's time for a little tuning!" Kla said as the crystal floated to Rom. "I'll tune my level two CPU Rom with my level three Share Crystal!"

"Transform!" Rom said simply and held the crystal to her chest causing it to turn into three rings that surrounded her and turned her into two stars.

"Candidate of the Land of White Serenity. Descend and support the people you hold dear!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU White Sister D!" Kila said playing the Synchro Monster. The light cleared to reveal a Rom with light blue hair like White Heart's that went down her right side and pink eyes. She was slightly taller than and wore a bodysuit similar to White Heart's but it had pink on the arms, legs and torso and a small opening on her lower body that revealed her stomach but compared to a lot of the other CPUs it was hardly revealing.

"Processor Unit Set!" Rom said her tone slightly louder than usual but still soft.

 _CPU White Sister D  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 2000  
Level: 5 Water  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 1/1  
_"Share Crystal's effect activates! Since I used it for the Synchro Summon of a CPU Monster I draw a card!" Kila said drawing her card.

 _Kila Hand: 1_

"Next CPU White Sister D's effect activates! When she's Synchro Summoned using CPU Rom as the material she gains 500 ATK!" Kila said and a blue aura surrounded Rom boosting her power.

 _CPU White Sister  
ATK: 1800+500= 2300_

"Next I'll activate my face down! Call of the Haunted! I'll special summon Share Crystal from m grave!" Kila said and the crystal appeared once more. "Now it's your turn Ram!"

 _Kila Set: 0  
Call of the Haunted  
Trap/Continuous_

"Got it Miss Kila!" Ram said and the crystal floated to her.

"I'll tune my level two CPU Ram with my level three Share Crystal!" Kila declared.

"Here I go!" Ram said and held the crystal to her chest causing it to turn into three wings that surrounded her and turned her into three stars.

"Candidate of the Land of White Serenity! Descend and show your offensive magical might!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU White Sister S!" The lgiht cleared to reveal a girl who looked exactly like Rom right down to the suit she wore however her hair was now pink and went down her left side and her eyes were light blue.

"Transformation complete!" Ram said with a smirk.

 _CPU White Sister S  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800  
Level: 5 Water  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 8/8  
_"Share Crystal's effect activates! I draw another card!" Kila said drawing her card. "Next her effect activates! Since I Synchro Summoned her using CPU Ram as her material she gains 500 ATK!"

 _CPU White Sister S  
ATK: 2000+500= 2500_

"Now it's time to activate another effect they get." Kila said with a smirk. "White Sister S's effect activates! Once per turn I can deal damage equal to the amount of CPU and Maker monsters I control times 400! I control two so that's 800!" Ram summoned a staff that seemed almost spear like. She summoned two large shards of ice that she sent towards Tara and sliced her arms again causing her to hiss once more.

 _Tara LP: 2400-800= 1600_

"Next I activate the effect of CPU White Sister D! With it I can target a CPU or Maker monster I control and I get to choose between increasing their attack equal to half of their current attack or increasing my life equal to half of their current attack! I choose to increase CPU White Sister S's attack!" Rom summoned her own staff and both twins raised their staffs and crossed them together as Rom began to glow a bright blue and soon that glow traveled from her staff through Ram's and to Ram causing her to glow bright blue as her power increased greatly.

 _CPU White Sister S  
ATK 2500+1250= 3750_

"That's not where it ends. CPU White Sister D has another effect that can only be activated if I control CPU White Sister S! She can give her sister an additional 1000 ATK points!" Kila declared and the glow that surrounded the two twins increased even brighter and the aura around Ram increased even greater.

 _CPU White Sister S  
ATK: 3750+1000= 4750_

"Well I'm screwed." Tara stated shrugging.

"You don't seem bothered by that fact." Noire noticed.

"I did my job. You'll find out what it is soon." Tara answered. Julio felt a shiver go down his back at that.

"Whatever. We'll be able to handle it." Blanc said confidently.

"Indeed. We will not falter." Vert stated.

"Yeah! We'll have your back Juliy!" Neptune said pounding her fist into the palm of her hand.

"I suppose Neptune's right." Noire said being her typical tsundere self.

"Thanks guys." Julio said though he still felt on edge.

"Let's finish this here!" Kila said. "Ram do me a favor and take out that annoying Synchro!" Kila said and Ram nodded.

"Take this!" Ram said raising her staff above her head. "I'll freeze you in a tomb of ice!" Ram said and tossed her staff into the air before catching it and slamming it into the ground causing a large pillar of ice to shoot out from under Shi En encasing him before Ram tapped her staff once more on the ground causing a massive explosion of ice sending several shards that sliced Tara's arms that she raised to protect her face drawing a decent amount of blood.

 _Tara LP: 1600-2250= 0  
Kila Wins_

"Alright! Thanks for the help Rom!" Ram said happily.

"It's no problem. It's fun when we work together." Rom said happily as the dome faded away and a portal opened up for Tara to head into and disappear.

"Ah! She got away." Ram pouted before a flash of light occured and both of them were back in their human forms and were chibi. "And we're tiny again."

"It's not so bad...I mean we were always small anyways." Rom said softly. Kila then gave a wince as her arm was still injured.

"Kila let's get inside so I can fix that up." Compa said and Kila nodded before the group went inside.

 **One hour later**

"Looks like the sun's starting to set." Julio muttered from his room studying a few blank cards that had revealed themselves. "Well at least this means I can replace a few cards in my deck." He muttered to himself and rose up from his chair. "I'm gonna get a snack." He muttered to himself and exited his room and entered the living room where the girls were chatting.

"Oh hey, Juliy." Neptune said brightly.

"Hey. Just came out to get myself a snack." Julio said.

"You should watch this movie with us." IF said. "We barely started it."

"Eh why not? I'm already done." Julio said shrugging and took a seat next to Kila who had her arm bandaged up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It stings every now and then but I'm fine." Kila said. "Compa did a good job."

"Aw, thanks Kila." Compa said smiling. At that moment Julio's D-Tablet rang.

"Oh hey it's dad." Julio said and answered it. "Yeah?"

"Julio!" Isaiah said his tone was urgent and fearful.

"What?" Julio asked confused.

"Y-Your mother was reported to being kidnapped." Isaiah said and everyone fell silent. "I'm searching for her along with a few other members of Security. Karina is heading over to the house."

"D-Does anyone know who did it?" Julio asked shakily remembering what Tara had told him.

"Witnesses reported them to be wearing some kind of cloaks." He said. "Apart from that we've got nothing but we're searching."

"O-Okay we'll stay here. Good luck and please find her." Julio said his tone monotone and hung up. Koneko was in Kila's arms hugging her with tears falling down her face while Kila had a grim expression on her face. The others were silent their faces just as grim. Julio took in a breath a feeling of rage filling him. He then let it out. "Okay...Let's figure out where these bastards are...because I'm gonna kick their ass!" He exploded scaring everyone but the four CPUs kept it hidden.

"We have no lead. There's not much we can do here." Noire said trying to reason with the angry duelist but at that moment his D-Tablet rang and saw it was an unknown number and he immediately answered it while putting it on speaker.

"I suppose you've found out?" A male voice said and Julio let out a sound of anger his eyes beginning to glow like Dark's. "Relax, she's fine. All you have to do to get her back is come to the warehouses downtown and head to number 26. There we'll duel and if you win you get her back unharmed. If you lose we'll take the CPUs obviously but what'll happen to you and your mother is up in the air."

"Bastards." Julio snarled his anger rising. "If you want to duel just fucking challenge me! I'll never back down from one!"

"We're aware but this time you'll be more...motivated." He replied. "I should also mention that only you and the CPUs are to come alone. Anyone else and she won't be safe." Julio began to growl in rage. "Be here in an hour...Don't be late." He said and hung up. Julio turned off his D-Tablet and began to head to his room.

"Julio!" Kila said as Julio walked off.

"We need to get him to calm down." Blanc said.

"How? His mother has been kidnapped." IF pointed out.

"Still we need to go in with a cool head. Going in like an idiot will not end well." Noire said and Julio entered the room with his jacket and shoes on.

"There's no planning. All we can do is accept the challenge. Anything else will lead to my mom getting hurt." Julio said his tone still angry but noticebally calmer. "I know you guys don't want to rush blindly in but there's not much we can do in regards to that."

"Maybe so but you need to calm down. You'll need to be focused in that duel otherwise your mother is gonna be in trouble." IF pointed out her tone gentle and Julio took a breath in and let it out.

"You're right." He muttered. "Sorry for losing it a bit."

"It's fine. Your mother has been kidnapped...Nobody can fault you for getting emotional." IF said and everyone nodded.

"Indeed. If you are ready to go then let's get going." Vert spoke up and Julio nodded and turned to Kila.

"You stay here and keep an eye on Koneko. We don't know if they'll try something else and if I lose it's gonna be up to you." Julio said and Kila nodded.

"Okay but don't worry about the if. You will beat him." Kila sad confidently. "We'll tell Karina what's going down when she gets here."

"Good." Julio said and sighed. "Man when I get back she is gonna kill me." Julio muttered.

"So will your mom when she sees you there." Kila pointed out and he sighed again.

"Whatever. Any earful is worth it if it means saving her." Julio said and began to walk to the door with his spirits following him.

" _Don't worry."_ Dark spoke up only in Julio's mind. _"I'll also be there to help you save her."_

" _I know you will. Let's make them pay."_ Julio thought back as they exited the house. _"I'll make sure of it!"_

 **AN: Not gonna lie could have gotten this done sooner but I took a break because I had a strong desire to rewatch Fate/Stay Night and went ahead and rewatched Fate/Zero along with finally sitting down to watch Fate/Apocrypha. Gotta admit I liked it. Oh and also happy late Halloween!**

 **Anyways, moving back to the story. Sorry the chapter isn't that long but I didn't want to stretch it out longer than it should given the deck Kila was facing off. I am also aware that I didn't use the Six Samurai deck to its full potential but don't worry the duelist using this deck will return in the future and I plan on giving the deck a bit of an upgrade so look forward to that.**

 **Now let's get to the reviews first before I show what Rom and Ram can do along with what's going down next chapter.**

 **NoName: Thanks for the review and suggestions. I'll consider the ideas for Toons.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Answered you in a PM and thanks for the review.**

 **Ragedrock: Answered you in a PM and thanks for the review.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks for the review and yes I do plan for Meklords to appear along with some fanmade stuff to compensate for them only truly being effective against Synchros.**

 **Fireking492: Thanks for the review and OC. I'm still considering it but I'll let you know soon. As for Lisa, well you'll need to wait to find out.**

 **Kh fan: It's going to be Julio Vs the Blue Eyes duelist but I may decide to have him face Kila as well. Not everything is set in stone. I'm not going to focus on the Egyptian Gods too much because at the end of it all this is all about Julio and his friends not the Gods. I'm only including one because I decided why not. In regards to what will happen with Zarc I'm keeping that secret. All you need to know for now is things will get crazy. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest Quest: Thanks for the review.**

 **1\. I believe you're right. I'll fix it.**

 **2\. Done.**

 **3\. I definitely see the point but I'm just gonna go ahead and keep it.**

 **4\. It'll be a while for sure. I'll actually cover this more in a bit.**

 **5\. I'm still debating those two. I actually do have something planned for Adult Neptune but she won't play a major role. In regards to the True Goddess yeah I'm probably just gonna make a completely new one as for what I'll figure it out.**

 **6\. I have something planned for that deck in fact you'll be seeing it pretty soon.**

 **7\. Seems like a good idea. I'll be sure to do that more in the future a shown here.**

 **8\. I like the idea. I'll think about it more but odds are I will likely use the idea.**

 **9\. I will be having the effect work with any Xyz Monster but it will have bigger bonuses for Dark Xyz Monsters. Not gonna say what because that will be spoilers.**

 **10\. I'll keep that in mind for the future.**

 **11\. Thanks for pointing out I forgot to incorporate Nepgear's effect.**

 **12\. Wow like those text changes. I made sure to incorporate the changes onto Rom and Ram's effects.**

 **13\. Thanks for the erratas especially the last one.**

 **Alright those are out of the way so let's get to Rom and Ram's effects.**

 **CPU Rom  
ATK:800 DEF: 1200  
Level: 2 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect**

 **When this card is summoned you can activate one of these effects.  
1\. Special summon one "CPU Ram" from your Hand or Deck. You can only activate this effect once per turn.  
2\. Recover 500 life points.  
If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your deck or GY to your hand.**

 **CPU Ram  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 800  
Level: 2 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect**

 **When this card is summoned you can activate one of these effects.  
1\. Special summon one "CPU Rom" from your Hand or Deck. You can only activate this effect once per turn.  
2\. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your deck or GY to your hand.**

 **CPU White Sister D  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 2000  
Level: 5 Water  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 1/1**

 **Materials: 1 "Share Crystal" + 1 or more "CPU" or "Maker" monsters**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **If you control a "CPU White Sister S" in your other Pendulum Zone your opponent cannot target cards in your Pendulum Zone with card effects. You can activate this effect once per turn: If a monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect you can recover Life points equal to half of that monster's ATK.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned using "CPU Rom" as any of its materials it gains these effects.  
It gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn.  
Once per turn, you can either increase the ATK of a "CPU" or "Maker" monster you control equal to half of their ATK but no other "CPU" or "Maker" monster can attack or gain life equal to half of their ATK.  
If you control "CPU White Sister S" along with this card you can activate this effect: You can increase the ATK of "CPU White Sister S" by 1000.  
If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect you can place it into a free Pendulum Zone you control also you can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

 **CPU White Sister S  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800  
Level: 5 Water  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 8/8**

 **Materials: 1 "Share Crystal" + 1 or more "CPU" or "Maker" monsters**

 **Pendulum/Effect**

 **If you control a "CPU White Sister D" in your other Pendulum Zone your opponent cannot destroy cards in your Pendulum Zone with card effects. Once per turn, if a monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle you can inflict damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned using "CPU Ram" as any of it's materials it gains these effects.  
This card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase  
Once per turn, you can inflict damage equal to the amount of "CPU' and "Maker" monster you control by x 400.  
If you control a "CPU White Sister D" alongside this card you can activate this effect: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle inflict you can inflict damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK.  
If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect you can place it into a free Pendulum Zone you control also you can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.  
What do you think? I'm aware they're pretty long but honestly I like what I did with them. I made them Pendulums because I decided why not?**

 **Now for next chapter. I'm planning on making next chapter a long one. Not sure how long but it's gonna be longer than most. In that chapter a few new custom cards will appear one of which will be extremely important. If you've been keeping up with reviews then odds are you know especially a certain someone.**

 **Now I also want to bring up something. I'm gonna be doing this story in a season format. I'm thinking three will be good enough. This season should have at least five more chapters. Next season will feature the tournament and I will introduce Plutia, Uzume, and Peashy maybe close to halfway through it. I won't reveal anything about what's going down in that one since that's where everything goes down.**

 **Also, I'm still deciding if I'm gonna upload a third chapter in a row. You'll find out if I do later.**

 **Since I have nothing else to cover let's do that review thing.  
Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 **Next Chapter Title:** _ **A Demon Awakens**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 15: A Demon Awakens**

 **AN: Hey guys! Back with another chapter. There's gonna be quite a few custom cards here so look forward to them. Nothing else to say right now so let get into the chapter**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.  
Warehouse**

"Is the woman fine?" Vernice questioned. Mason was speaking to her on his D-Tablet.

"Yes my lady." Mason said.

"Good. Remember there is no reason for her to be harmed. If you or any of your men harm her without Shinku providing a reason then I'll make sure you all pay the price." Vernice said her told icy and threatening. "Shinku is fair game but do not kill him."

"Understood." Mason said bowing.

"Good." Vernice said before adding something else. "Remember...I'll be watching." She said and hung up.

"Sir...If you don't mind me asking...What exactly is so special about this kid?" A man wearing a cloak asked Mason.

"Lady Vernice has a feeling this kid possesses something that could be an eve bigger threat then the CPUs do. I don't know exactly what but I do know it's dangerous." Mason answered.

"Very well. If Lady Vernice belives so then then there's no reason for me to think otherwise." The man stated.

"Good. Now get ready. He should be arriving soon." Mason said.

"Yes sir." The man said and rushed off.

 **With Julio**

"We're here." Julio said driving into a warehouse district. "Now to find the exact warehouse."

"It was number...26." Vert said with certainty and Julio nodded and began to drive checking the numbers until he arrived at one with the number 26. It was huge maybe four stories tall.

"This is a big warehouse." Neptune commented.

"Yeah...This one stores vehicles." Julio said reading a sign.

"Shouldn't there be guards?" Neptune asked.

"There usually is but I have a feeling a certain group had a hand in why we've encountered none." Julio replied.

"You sure you're okay?" IF asked.

"Not completely." He answered honestly. "I'm still angry but I'm much calmer and I'm thinking straight. I'll need to be because I think this may be my toughest opponent from these guys yet."

"What makes you think that?" Compa asked.

"Just the way he spoke. When he challenged me he was cocky but not arrogant." Julio answered. "He just had this confidence about him."

"Well then you'll have to try harder then." Noire stated. "You have some new cards right?"

"Yeah. They'll definitely throw them off." Julio said.

"Good then let's go inside." Blanc said and Julio nodded and got off his D-Wheel switching it off as he did. He took off his helmet and placed it onto the seat. He entered the warehouse with the girls floating alongside him. There was a variety of vehicles ranging from trucks to even D-Wheels.

"This is definitely a trap." Neptune said.

"They only kidnapped my mother and told me come to a discreet location with only you guys." Julio said bluntly before shouting. "HEY! I'M HERE SO LET'S CUT THE BS."

"Very well. Trying to make an ominous atmosphere and no appreciation." A male voice stated.

"You kidnapped my mom. I'm not playing around." Julio said his tone cold.

"Fair." The man said and lights blared on revealing a makeshift field and a tall man about six feet tall and in his late twenties. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a red cloak and a black shirt and pants with white boots.

"Wait! You're former pro league Mason Lane!" Julio said in shock. "You retired from the league and went off the face of the Earth two years ago!"

"And now you see where I went." He said simply. "I'm not explaining my reasons. All you need to know is I'm part of the group that is your enemy."

"So um...How good is this guy?" Neptune asked.

"He was in the top five before he retired." Julio explained.

"Wait so your opponent is a former duelist who was top five in the world?" Noire asked in shock.

"Yeah...This is is gonna be tough." Julio growled. "Before we continue...Where is my mother?" Mason simply nodded and made a gesture causing lights to turn on in a small office and revealing his mother unconscious laying on a couch dressed in a nurse's outfit. There was two cloaked men in there as if guarding her. "MOM!"

"She's fine. We simply used a drug that forced her to sleep. She'll be fine of course assuming you win." Mason stated and Julio let out a growl.

"Alright...Let's get started then!" Julio shouted activating his D-Tablet.

"Very well. I'll show you no mercy!" Mason said activating his D-Tablet which had a sword like blade and was pure red. The two drew their cards as a familiar dome appeared above them and stared each other down before shouting in unison.

"DUEL!"

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Mason LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1  
Julio's Turn_

 _Cue Yugioh ARC V Sound Duel A Battle That You Can't Lose_

"I'll start things off. I'll activate the Continuous Spell Citizen's Approval!" Julio said playing the spell which showed Neptune going through a city with people waving at her and there was smiles all around showing the city was happy. "When this card is activated it gains three Share Counters. You'll find out what they do later." Julio stated as three glowing lights appeared on the field.

 _Citizen's Approval  
Spell/Continuous_

 _Counters: 3_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"I'll then summon my Maker Valve in attack mode." Julio said summoning the Maker who drew her pistol. "Next her effect activates with it I can reveal a Maker monster in my hand and deal damage equal to that monster's level times 100. I'll reveal Maker IF. Her levels six so that's 600 points of damage!" Valve raised her pistol and fired a few rounds striking him but he hardly flinched.

 _Maker Valve  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 3  
_

 _Mason LP: 4000-600= 3400_

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Julio said setting the face down.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 1  
Mason LP: 3400 Hand: 5+1  
Turn 2  
Mason's Turn_

"I draw." Mason said drawing his card. "I'll start things off by summoning my XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" A monster in silver armor and a tattered red cape appeared. He wielded a sword that appeared to be a cutlass or maybe a rapier.

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Earth  
Beast-Warrior/Effect_

 _Mason Hand: 5_

"Boggart's effect activates. When this card is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a level four or lower X-Saber monster from my hand. I'll special summon my X-Saber Airbellum." Mason said playing the monster. It resembled that of a lion with a mane that was split between blonde and black wielding sharp three bladed claws that shined.

 _X-Saber Airbellum  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 200  
Level: 3 Earth  
Beast/Tuner/Effect_

 _Mason Hand: 4_

"Now I'll activate the Field Spell card Saber Vault!" Mason said playing the field spell. Around them the are changed and turned into a futuristic area with a large sword in the center shining brightly causing Mason's monsters to glow and their swords to sharpen but their armor to grow weaker. "This field spell increases the attack of X-Saber monsters by 100 equal to their level but decreases their defense by the same amount.

 _Saber Vault  
Spell/Field_

 _Mason Hand: 3_

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight  
ATK: 1900+100x4= 2300 DEF: 1000-100x4= 600_

 _X-Saber Airbellum  
ATK: 1600+100x3= 1900 DEF: 200-100x3= 0_

"That's not good." Neptune muttered.

"Now I'll have XX-Saber Boggart Knight attack Maker Valve!" Boggart Knight rushed forward his sword ready to slash the Maker.

"Trap activate! Card Defense! I discard a card and negate that attack." Julio said discarding a card causing several cards to shoot out and block the slashes. "Then I draw a card." Julio said drawing his card.

 _Card Defense  
Trap/Normal_

 _Julio Set: 0_

"Hmm...I'd attack with Airbellum but I'm aware of that girl's effect so I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Mason said setting the face downs.

 _End Theme_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1  
Mason LP: 3400 Hand: 1 Set: 2  
Turn 3  
Julio's Turn_

 _Cue Yugioh ARC V Sound Duel A Looming Threat_

"How do you know about my monster's effect? I've only used her in one duel so far?" Julio questioned.

"How do we always know where you are? How did we know who your mother is and where she works? We can spy on you kid." Mason said like it was obvious.

"Good to know. I draw!" Julio said drawing his card. "I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two." Julio said drawing his two cards.

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"Since I added her to my hand outside of drawing I can special summon Maker Compa to the field." Julio said playing the nurse.

"Oh it's been a while." Compa said smiling as she moved to the field and turned to her full height.

 _Maker Compa  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000  
Level: 5 Light  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"Next I'll banish Pot of Greed from my Graveyard and special summon Maker IF to the field." Julio said placing IF's card on his disc.

"Bout time." IF said and moved to the field.

 _Maker IF  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200  
Level: 6 Wind  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 2_

"Now Compa's effect! Once when she's on the field I can target a Maker or CPU monster I control and increase my life points by their level times 200! I'll target Maker IF and increase my life by 1200!" Julio said Compa cupped her hands together causing a pink glow to surround Julio increasing his life.

 _Julio LP: 4000+200x6= 5200_

"Next I'll activate my spell card Party Assist!" He said playing the spell which had an image of IF rushing forward against a large whale monster and Compa casting some sort of magic that appeared to help IF. "I can only activate this card if I control two or Maker or CPU monsters. With it I can transfer the attack of a Maker or CPU monster with the lowest attack I control and transfer it to the one with the highest attack! Which means Valve's attack goes to IF's!" A white glow surrounded Valve which then traveled to IF and turned green boosting IF's power. "Unfortunately these changes last till the end phase and I can only attack with IF plus damage dealt is halved."

 _Party Assist  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 1_

 _Maker IF  
ATK: 2100+1800= 3900_

"IF take out Boggart!" Julio shouted and IF nodded and was about to rush forward when Mason spoke up.

"You're being hasty! Trap activate Fiendish Chain!" Several chains shot out and bound IF who struggled and let out curses as she tried to move.

 _Fiendish Chain  
Trap/Continuous_

 _Mason Set: 1_

"Damn it." Julio growled in anger.

"I'd focus if I were you." Mason said narrowing his eyes. "You attacked foolishly not minding my face downs at all hoping to deal damage. You'll have to do better than that to beat me."

"Shut up!" Julio snapped. "I'll end my turn by setting a face down." Julio said angrily setting the card geting worried looks from the girls.

" _Cool it. I'm enraged to but your being sloppy. What if that had been a Mirror Force? You'd be screwed."_ Dark snapped in Julio's head.

" _Shove it."_ Julio thought back and realized what he thought. _"...Sorry."_

" _It's fine. Just think clearly."_ Dark warned the teen and faded away. Julio took in a breath and sighed.

 _Maker IF  
ATK: 3900-1800= 2100_

 _End theme_

 _Julio LP: 5200 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Mason LP: 3400 Hand: 3+1 Set: 1  
Turn 4  
Mason's Turn_

 _Cue Yugioh ARC V Sound Duel Danger!_

"My turn. I draw." Mason said. "I'll tune my level four XX-Saber Boggart Knight with my level three S-Saber Airbellum!" Mason said and Airbellum roared and turned into three rings that surrounded his Boggart turning him into four stars. "Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses!" A light shot through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! X-Saber Souza!" A man appeared wearing a tattered red cape looking very cruel and has crazy eyes. He wielded to double-edged swords that he crossed together with a grin.

 _X-Saber Souza  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600  
Level: 7 Earth  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Don't forget about Saber Vault!" Mason said reminding the teen who scowled.

 _X-Saber Souza  
ATK: 2500+100x7= 3200 DEF: 1600-100x7= 900_

"Now I activate the trap At One With the Sword!" Mason said playing the trap which showed a man wielding a sword that glowed and caused Soua's blades to glow brightly. "I can only activate this trap when I control only one face-up X-Saber monster. With it, I can equip it to that monster and increase it's attack by 800!" Souza twirled his blades with a flourish and grinned even larger.

 _At One With the Sword  
Trap/Normal_

 _X-Saber Souza  
ATK: 3200+800= 4000_

 _Mason Set: 0_

"Next I'll summon XX-Saber Darkoul!" A man wearing a tattered red cloak that covered his face appeared wielding a large scythe. "He won't be here for long because I'll tribute him to activate Souza's effect! With it I can choose between one of two effects and I'll choose the second one which makes it so he can't be destroyed by Trap effects!" Darksoul disappeared into to sparks and a green aura surrounded the warrior who grinned even larger.

 _XX-Saber Darksoul  
ATK: 100 DEF: 100  
Level: 3 Earth  
Beast/Effect_

 _Mason Hand: 3_

"Souza attack Maker IF!" Souza charged two lights in his swords and sent two glowing attacks from his swords in the shape of an x that cut through IF causing her to cry out in pain as she shattered and the attack traveled to Julio.

"I activate my trap! Defense Draw!" Julio said playing the trap blocking the attack. "This turns that damage to zero and lets me draw a card." Julio said drawing his card. "Also IF's effect activates. When she's destroyed I can add a CPU or Maker monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add CPU Vert to my hand." Julio said and Vert's card exited from his deck and he added it to his hand.

 _Julio Hand: 2  
Defense Draw  
Trap/Normal_

"Iffy." Compa said sadly.

"Sorry I couldn't protect her." Julio apologized.

"It's okay. Just please think more clearly." Compa said and Julio nodded.

"The effect of my trap activates. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle I can draw a card." Mason said drawing his card.

 _Mason Hand: 4_

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Mason said. "Now Darksoul's effect activates. During the End Phase of the turn when this card was sent to the Grave from my field I can add an X-Saber monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add XX-Saber Faultroll." He said showing the card to Julio before placing it into his hand.

 _End Theme_

 _Julio LP: 5200 Hand: 2+1  
Mason LP: 3400 Hand: 4 Set: 1  
Turn 5  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw." Julio said drawing his card. "I summon CPU Vert to the field." Vert moved to the field drawing her spear as she did. "Next her effect activates. When she's summoned I can target and destroy a spell or trap you control and destroy it. I'll take out that face down of yours." Vert flung her spear and destroyed the set card which Julio noticed was a trap called Synchro Ejection. "Good thing I got rid of that."

 _CPU Vert  
ATK: 1450 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Wind  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _Mason Set: 0_

"What would it have done?" Blanc asked.

"It would have removed Vert from play when I Synchro Summoned her CPU form." Julio replied.

"That would have been bad." Neptune said bluntly.

 _Cue Yugioh ARC V Sound Duel Intense Back and Forth_

"Now I'll special summon Share Crystal to the field." Julio said playing the crystal which appeared and glowed before floating to Vert. "Now I'll tune my level four CPU Vert with my level three Share Crystal!" Vert held the crystal to her chest and it turned into three rings that surrounded her and turned her into stars. "Goddess of the Land of Green Pastures! Come forth and strike down your foes with unmatched speed!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Green Heart!" Vert appeared from the light and twirled her spear ready for combat.

 _Julio Hand: 1_

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 7 Wind  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Share Crystal's effect. I draw a card." Julio said drawing his card. "Now Green Heart's effect activates. She gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn and can attack each of your monsters once each or attack you directly for half the damage." A green aura appeared and surrounded the CPU.

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _CPU Green Heart_

 _ATK: 2400+500= 2900_

"Now I'll activate the effect of Citizen's Approval! When a Share Crystal I control is sent from the field to the Grave I can remove three Share Counters from it and add that card to my hand." The three glowing lights disappeared and the card ejected from the Grave and Julio placed it into his hand.

 _Julio Hand: 3  
Share Counters: 0_

"Next I'll activate her effect. With it I can reveal a card in my hand and negate the effect of a face-up card on your field that's the same type of the revealed card until the end of this turn. I reveal CPU Rescue and negate the effect of that damn field spell." Julio said and Vert flung her spear into the glowing sword in the center causing it crackle and stop glowing before Vert summoned the spear back to her. "Now I'll activate the spell card CPU Power Up! With it you randomly select one card in my extra deck and if it's a CPU Synchro Monster I can increase Green Heart's ATK equal to half of that monster's attack points until the end phase." Julio said. "Now pick." Julio said and a screen appeared on Mason's duel disc and showed seven cards. _"Wait why are there seven?"_ Julio thought as Mason picked the one on the far left and it revealed itself to be Purple Heart. "Yes! That's a boost of 1250!" Julio said as a purple aura surrounded Vert boosting her power even more. _"Still what's that card."_ Julio thought to himself and checked his extra deck revealing a blank card alongside the other CPUs, Dark and his evolved form, and Scarlight. _"Why is that there?! I don't remember putting that in! Ah whatever I'll worry about it later."_

 _CPU Power Up  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2900+1250= 4150_

 _X-Saber Souza  
ATK: 4000-700= 3300 DEF: 900+700= 1600_

"Battle! Vert take out Souza!" Vert rushed forward and met Souza's blades and after a brief struggle sliced clean through the blades and impaled Souza on the edge of her spear causing him to yell out in pain as he shattered.

 _Mason LP: 3400-850+ 2550_

"Now Compa attack him directly!" Julio said and Compa fired a barrage of pink bubbles that had a sickly sweet smell at Mason.

"I'll send Swift Scarecrow from my hand to the Graveyard to block that attack and end the Battle Phase!" Mason said sending the card from his hand causing a large mechanical scarecrow to shoot in propelled by a small rocket and take the attack causing a small explosion.

 _Mason Hand: 3  
Swift Scarecrow  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0  
Level: 1 Earth  
Machine/Effect_

"Grr. Fine I end my turn there." Julio said.

 _End Theme_

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 4150-500-1250= 2400_

"So close." Neptune sighed.

"We can't expect it to end that quickly." Noire said. "This guy was a former pro after all."

 **Meanwhile at Julio's House**

"What the hell do you mean he left?!" Karina shouted. She had arrived and Kila explained what happened to her and naturally she was angry. Saph and the Candidates were watching this unfold.

"He left because the people who kidnapped Vanessa called him and challenged him. They made it clear he had to go with his duel spirits by himself otherwise they'd have hurt her. That sealed the deal for him." Kila explained.

"Why would they kidnap her just to duel him?" Karina asked. "No lying! You know full well why."

"I can assist with this." A familiar heavenly voice said and an orb appeared. "I am Histoire. I sent the ones you call duel spirits here in order to combat an enemy force from our dimension that traveled here. They needed a duelist to fight them since the rules of your world only allowed them to exist as a duel spirit."

"That explains why these new cards just came into existence but why him?" Karina demanded.

"I simply searched for someone whose was compatible with them. Then I'd give them the choice to assist us and that's what occurred and he readily agreed. Quite frankly it shocked me at how quick he decided to assist us despite having no reason to do so." Histoire said and Karina sighed rubbing her forehead with two fingers.

"Of course. That idiot never hesitates to help others." Karina muttered. "Fine. Where is he?" Karina demanded.

"Over at the warehouse district. Number 26." Kila said and Karina nodded.

"I'm heading over there. Keep an eye on Saph." Karina said. "When I get back we are all having a little discussion about what exactly is going on." Karina said exiting the house.

"She seems really angry." Nepgear said a bit scared.

"She only gets like this when it involves family. I just hope Julio's fine." Kila muttered.

 **Back with the duel**

 _Julio LP: 5200 Hand: 2  
Mason LP: 2550 Hand: 3+1  
Turn 6  
Mason's Turn_

"I draw." Mason said drawing his card. "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn! I'll bring back Souza." Souza appeared from a portal and glared at Vert.

 _X-Saber Souza  
ATK: 3200 DEF: 900_

 _Mason Hand: 3_

 _Cue Yugioh 5DS Sound Duel Counter Attack_

"Next I'll summon my XX-Saber Garsem!" A large bipedal deer appeared wearing armor and red cloak wielding two blades with electricity coming off it's body.

 _Mason Hand: 2  
XX-Saber Garsem  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 400  
Level: 4 Earth  
Beast/Effect_

"Next since I control two X-Saber monsters I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll to the field!" Mason declared special summoning the monster. It was a male wearing red and black armor with two large pieces extending from his back and a long red cape. We wielded a large sword with a blade that appeared to be a laser. "Next his effect activates! With it I can special summon a level four or lower X-Saber monster from my graveyard! I'll special summon X-Saber Airbellum!" Airbellum appeared from a dark portal with a roar.

 _Mason Hand: 1  
XX-Saber Faultroll  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 6 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"Now I'll tune my level four Garsem with my level three Airbellum!" Airbellum turned into three rings and surrounded Garsem turning him into four stars before a light shot through. "I Synchro Summon another Souza!" A second Souza appeared and clanged his blades together with a grin. "Next there's Saber Vault boosting his and Faultroll's attack!"

 _XX-Saber Faultroll  
ATK: 2400+100x6= 3000 DEF: 1800-100x6= 1200_

 _X-Saber Souza(2)  
ATK: 2500+700= 3200 DEF: 1600-700= 900_

"Now it's time to battle! Souza number one take out the CPU!" Mason declared and Souza rinned at that rushing forward slashing at Vert rapidly who managed to block a few of the strikes but was unable to prevent the move that disarmed her allowing Souza to impale her with his sword causing her to cry out in pain.

"T-That hurts quite a bit." Vert gasped as she she shattered.

 _Julio LP: 5200-800= 4400_

"Vert!" Everyone cried out.

"Bastard." Blanc snarled enraged.

"Next the Faultroll take out Maker Compa!" Faultroll nodded and rushed forward slashing Compa causing her to scream out in pain as she shattered.

"Compa!" The group cried out except for Julio who felt pain go through his body.

 _Julio LP: 4400-1000=3400_

"Now Souza destroy Valve!" Souza charged forward ready to slice through Valve.

"Maker Valve's effect activates! When she battles an opponent's monster she gains 400 ATK during damage calculation." Julio said and Valve glowed and fired a few bullets from her pistol.

 _Maker Valve  
ATK: 1800+400= 2200_

"Won't save her." Mason said as Souza cut through the bullets and sent a X shaped slash of energy that went clean through Valve who let out scream as she exploded. The attack continued at Julio who moved to the side but wasn't fast enough to completely avoid it causing it to slice clean through his cheek drawing a fair amount of blood to dribble down his face. Julio felt a hot pain explode from his cheek and he let out a small grunt.

"Juliy!" Neptune cried out.

"I'm fine. It's just a cut on the cheek and at least it wasn't my neck." Julio said using his hand to wipe away the blood and pushing past the pain.

 _Julio LP: 3400-1000= 2400_

"I activate Maker Valve's effect. With it I can add a Maker monster in my Graveyard to my hand. I'll add Maker IF." Julio said adding the card from the Graveyard to his hand and immediately IF popped into existence in her chibi mode.

"I'm back!" IF said sighing. "Geez, I saw what's going on in the Graveyard. This isn't going well is it?"

"Nope but I've still got life so I can keep going." Julio said.

"Well let's hope you pull something off because things aren't looking good." Noire replied.

"Don't pressure him. He already has a lot on his mind." Neptune said looking where Vanessa was.

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"Now I'll activate the Quick-Play Greed Grado." Mason said playing the card which showed Pot of Greed with a...Blush on it's face surrounded by the rings shown in Synchro summons and stars. "When I destroy a Synchro Monster controlled by my opponent either through battle or card effect I can activate this card and draw two cards!" Mason said drawing two. "I'll then set them and end my turn."

 _Greed Grado  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _End Theme_

 _Julio LP: 2400 Hand: 3+1  
Mason LP: 2550 Hand: 0 Set: 2  
Turn 7  
Julio's Turn_

"My turn draw!" Julio said drawing his card. "I activate the spell card CPU Rescue! I'll return CPU Green Heart, Maker Compa, and Maker Valve to the deck then draw two." Julio said as said cards exited the graveyard and he placed them into the deck causing it shuffle before Julio drew his cards. Compa appeared looking shaken but okay.

"It's scary and dark in there." Compa muttered and received pats on the back from Neptune and IF.

 _CPU Rescue  
Spell/Normal  
Julio Hand: 5_

"I then banish the CPU Rescue I sent to the Graveyard to special summon Maker IF to the field again." Julio said.

"Well here I go again." IF said nervously.

"At this moment since I summoned a Maker monster Citizen's approval gains a Share Counter!" Julio said and a light appeared.

 _Share Counter: 1_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"Then since I control a Maker monster I'll special summon Share Crystal to the field!" Julio said playing the crystal.

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"I activate my trap Saber Hole!" The trap showed an X-Saber monster standing in front of a dark red hole. "With it since I control an X-Saber monster I can negate the summon of a monster and destroy it!" Mason said and a red hole appeared beneath the crystal and it fell in.

 _Saber Hole  
Trap/Normal  
Mason Set: 1_

"Damn." Julio muttered. "Thankfully I have more options. I'll activate Graceful Charity! I'll draw three then discard two!" He said drawing his cards before looking them over and discarding two.

 _Graceful Charity  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"I then activate the effect of the Crystal Shard I just sent to the Graveyard! With it when I control a Maker or CPU monster on my field I can special summon it from the Graveyard!" Julio said playing a new monster. It was a Share Crystal but it was much smaller more of a shard than anything and gave off a dimmer light.

 _Cue Yusei Battle Theme_

 _Crystal Shard  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1000  
Level: 1 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

"I tune my level six Maker IF with my level one Crystal Shard!" Julio declared and the small shard turned into a single ring that surrounded IF.

"This does feel weird!" IF exclaimed as she was turned into six stars.

"Goddess of the Land of Purple Progress! Come forth and help those you call friends!" Julio chanted before Neptune disappeared with a pop surprising everyone nearby before a light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Purple Heart!" Neptune appeared transformed but looking confused.

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Light  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _Share Counter: 2_

"That felt strange. One moment I was over there and the next I'm in a glowing pillar of light out of nowhere and I'm here." Neptune said confused.

"Worry about that later. We have a duel to win." Julio said heatedly.

"Got it Juliy." Neptune said drawing her weapon. _  
_"Next I'll activate the trap card Power of the Fallen!" He said playing the trap from his hand. "Since my life is less than yours I can activate this from my hand! What this card does is that it banishes a CPU or Maker monster from my Graveyard and equips itself to a CPU Synchro Monster I control and increases the equipped monsters attack equal to half of the banished monsters attack! I banish Maker IF and increase Purple Heart's attack equal to half of half attack!" Julio said and a spectral image of IF appeared and went into Neptune causing a green aura to surround Neptune increasing her power and she looked especially determined. "Also she can attack each of your monsters once each and those attacks can't be negated!"

 _Power of the Fallen!  
Trap/Normal_

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500+2100/2= 3550_

 _Julio Hand: 2_

"Now it's time to battle! Neptune take out his first Souza!" Neptune nodded and shot forward.

"Trap activate Mirror Force!" Mason said playing the classic trap. "Sorry but she's gone!" He said as Neptune collided with the barrier causing an explosion and smoke to fill the air before Neptune shot out of it and slashed through Souza cutting him in half. "What?!"

 _Mirror Force  
Trap/Normal_

 _Mason Set: 0_

 _Mason LP: 2550-350= 2200_

"Crystal Shard's effect. When I use it to Synchro Summon a CPU Synchro Monster that monster can't be destroyed by your card effects till my End Phase." Julio said his tone cold. "Neptune finish off the rest of his monsters!"

"Got it!" Neptune said and rushed forward slicing through Faultroll before slashing through the second Souza almost instantly. Neptune placed her blade on her shoulder with a smirk as the two exploded which caused fire to fly towards Mason and he raised his arms to block the flames burning his sleeves and slightly scorching his arms.

 _Mason LP: 2200-550= 1650-350= 1300_

 _End Theme_

"I end my turn with a face down." Julio said setting the card. "Now the drawback of that trap. Purple Heart loses 1000 ATK during each end phase." Julio said as the glow lessened around Neptune.

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 3550-1000= 2550_

 **Meanwhile**

"Things aren't looking well for Mason." Doku commented as he watched the duel with Vernice, Lisa, and Brutus.

"Indeed. The kid was angry at first but he seems to have mellowed out." Brutus said.

"Give it time. He'll get angry soon enough." Vernice stated. "He's keeping it bottled up but all he needs is a push."

"Like what?" Lisa asked.

"You'll see." Vernice said with a smile.

 **Back With The Duel**

 _Julio LP: 2450 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Mason LP: 1300 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 8  
Mason's Turn_

"My turn." Mason said drawing his card and a cold and heavy wind swept through the field. "I activate Card of Demise!"

 _Card of Demise  
Spell/Normal_

"Okay seriously?! Does every single one of you damn guys have that damn card?!" Julio exclaimed.

"Better than Card of Sanctity. Letting you draw five cards would be far too much of a gamble." Mason said drawing his five cards.

 _Mason Hand: 5_

"True. You must have seen how my duels with your fodder go." Julio said coldly getting looks of surprise from the girls and causing Mason to scowl while the two people with Vanessa looked to be angry.

 **With Vernice**

"Woah!" Lisa said in surprise at that. "That's pretty out of character. He'd never say that about people."

"He's not wrong." Doku muttered getting a slap from Lisa.

"Asshole." Lisa growled. "They're still allies and they're loyal despite all of them either hating you or disliking you."

"Indeed." Vernice said giving Doku a stern look.

 **Back With the Duel**

 _Cue Yugioh GX Camula's Theme_

"You'll pay for insulting my comrades." Mason said coldly. "Since I have two X-Saber monsters in my Grave and I control no monsters I can special summon XX-Saber Gardestrike!" Mason said playing a new monster that resembled that of a feline and wore silver armor with a red cape and having a large blade strapped to its arm.

 _Mason Hand: 4  
XX-Saber Gardestrike  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400  
Level: 5 Earth  
Beast-Warrior/Effect_

 _XX-Saber Gardestrike  
ATK: 2100+100x5= 2600 DEF: 1400-100x5= 900_

"Next I'll summon another Boggart Knight and with it's effect I'll special summon X-Saber Pashuul from my hand!" Boggart Knight appeared and from a portal a man wearing purple armor and wielding a large sword appeared.

 _Mason Hand: 2_

 _X-Saber Pashuul  
ATK: 100 DEF: 0  
Level: 2 Earth  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 600  
_"Next I'll special summon another Faultroll!" Mason said playing the monster who appeared swinging his blade and placing it onto his shoulder.. "Now I'll tune my level five XX-Saber Gardestrike with my level two X-Saber Pashuul!" Pashuul turned into two rings that surrounded Gardestrike turning him into five stars.

 _Mason Hand: 1_

"Let me guess another Souza?" Julio asked his tone dripping with annoyance.

"Yes." Mason said bluntly and Souza appeared. "Next I'll activate Faultroll's effect and special summon Airbellum from my Graveyard!" Airbellum appeared for the third time with a snarl. "Next I'll tune my level six XX-Saber Faultroll with my level three X-Saber Airbellum!" Airbellum turned into three rings and surrounded Faultroll turning him into six stars. "Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you!" A light shot through the rings and a figure appeared. "I Synchro Summon! XX-Saber Gottoms!" A man wearing heavy silver armor with bronze parts on it and a red cape appeared wielding a large sword with a blade that split in two down the middle. He had a heavy red aura that seemed very intimidating and Neptune readied her blade.

 _XX-Saber Gottoms  
ATK: 3100 DEF: 2600  
Level: 9 Earth  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"And there's that annoying field spell too." Julio grumbled.

 _XX-Saber Gottoms  
ATK: 3100+100x9= 4000 DEF: 2600-100x9= 1700_

"Now it's time to battle! Souza take out Purple Heart!" Souza grinned maniacally and rushed forward ready to slash Neptune.

"Trap activate! Half Unbreak!" Julio said playing the trap and several bubbles shot out and one enveloped Neptune blocking the attack. "Neptune's protected from battle and I take only half of the battle damage!"

 _Julio LP: 2450-650/2= 2125_

"Fine. Gottoms attack the CPU!" Gottoms readied his blade and slammed it against the barrier so hard shockwaves came off and caused Julio to stumble back.

 _Julio LP: 2125-1450/2= 1400_

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Mason said setting the card while the aura that surrounded Neptune disappeared to the point of almost not being there.

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2550-1000= 1550_

 _End Theme_

 _Julio LP: 1400 Hand: 1+1  
Mason LP: 1300 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Turn 9  
Julio's Turn_

"My turn. I draw." Julio said drawing the card and frowning. _"I can special summon Crystal Shard and go for Scarlight but his attack is too low to use his effect so there's nothing to do but stall."_ He thought before playing the card he drew. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light." Julio said playing the spell causing swords of light to shoot down and surround Mason's field. "I'll switch Neptune to defense mode and that's it." Neptune held her sword defensively feeling extremely nervous as more of her power disappeared.

 _Swords of Revealing Light  
Spell/Normal_

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 1550-1000= 550_

 _Julio LP: 1400 Hand: 1  
Mason LP: 1300 Hand: 0+1 Set: 1  
Turn 10  
Mason's Turn_

"Nothing left but to stall?" Mason asked with a smirk. "I draw." Mason said drawing the card.

 _Card of Demise  
Turns Left: 4_

"I'll activate the spell card Gottoms' Second Call!" Mason said playing the spel which had an image of Gottoms holding his sword into the sky. "Since I control an X-Saber Synchro Monster I can activate this card which allows me to special summon two X-Saber Monsters from my Grave ignoring their summoning conditions but their attack is zero and their destroyed during the End Phase. I'll special summon Faultroll and Airbellum!" The two monsters appeared from a portal but they were noticeably weaker. "Next I'll use Faultroll and Airbellum to Synchro Summon another Gottoms!" Airbellum turned into three rings and surrounded Faultroll turning him into six stars before a light shot through the rings and from it another Gottoms appeared who had his power boosted thanks to Saber Vault. "With that my turn ends." He said and a few swords disappeared and Neptune fell to her knees as her attack fell to zero.

 _Mason Hand: 0  
Gottoms' Second Call  
Spell/Normal_

 _XX-Saber Gottoms(2)  
ATK: 4000 DEF: 1700_

 _Swords of Revealing Light_

 _Turns left: 2_

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 550-1000= 0_

 _Julio LP: 1400 Hand: 1+1  
Mason LP: 1300 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Turn 11  
Julio's Turn_

" _I need something that can boost attack so I can go for Scarlight."_ Julio thought to himself and drew his card. _"This isn't what I needed but it'll work!"_ Julio thought to himself. "I activate the spell card CPU Tactical Shift." Julio said playing spell and Neptune disappeared. "With it I'll banish Neptune from play until my next Standby Phase but I can special summon two level four or lower CPU monsters one from my Graveyard and the other from my deck! I'll special summon CPU Vert from my Graveyard and CPU Blanc!" Vert appeared and Blanc moved to the field turning to her full height.

 _Julio Hand: 1  
CPU Tactical Shift  
Spell/Normal_

 _Share Counter: 3_

" _It's coming."_ Mason thought to himself.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"He's going for it." Lisa said recognizing the card and Doku leaned forward curious.

"Good. This'll be the best chance." Vernice said with a smile.

"Hope Mason has something planned." Brutus commented. "Otherwise he's done for."

 **Back to the duel**

"So how does it feel being used for an Xyz Summon?" Blanc asked Vert.

"I'm not entirely sure how to describe it but it feels quite strange." Vert answered.

"Now I'll use these two for an Xyz Summon!" Julio said and the two turned into two spirits Vert's green and Blanc's blue before shooting into the portal causing lightning to shoot down into it. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! I Xyz Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark appeared from the portal and let out a loud roar that shook the ground.

 _Cue Yusei's Comeback Theme_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Rank: 4 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect_

 _OVU: 2_

"I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! I remove two overlay units and then target a monster you control and cut that monster's attack in half and add that amount to Dark Rebellion! I'll target the first XX-Saber Gottoms!" Dark extended his wings and purple lightning shot out enveloping Gottoms draining him and boosting Dark who roared. "Treason Discharge!"

 _OVU: 0_

 _XX-Saber Gottoms  
ATK: 4000/2= 2000  
Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500+2000= 2500_

"Now I activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Share Force!" Julio said playing the card which had a Share Crystal glowing brightly. "This card targets a Rank four or lower Xyz monster I control and allows me to special summon a Xyz monster with the same type or attribute as the targeted monster using it as Xyz material and the summon is treated as an Xyz Summon!" Julio said and Dark let out a roar as his skin began to crackle and heat up. "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Julio chanted as Dark let out a roar louder than before as his skin shattered and he appeared in his evolved form with a single overlay unit surrounding it. "Share Force has another effect! When it's used to summon a monster with the same Attribute the spell is attached to it as material and when it's used to summon a monster with the same type I get to draw a card!" Julio said drawing his card and another Overlay Unit appeared around Dark.

 _Julio Hand: 1  
Rank-Up-Magic Share Force  
Spell/Normal_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Rank: 5 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect_

 _OVU: 2_

 **Meanwhile**

"So he has an evolved form for his dragon as well?" Doku asked surprised but a bit excited.

"Yes. Your about to see what it can do." Lisa said and everyone observed closely except for Vernice who was more focused on Julio.

 **Back to the duel**

"Dark Requiem's effect! With it I remove one overlay unit and target a monster you control and it's attack becomes zero and Dark Requiem gains attack equal that monster's original attack! I target your second Gottoms! Requiem Salvation" Julio shouted and Dark roared as he shot black tendrils at Gottoms who was bound and fell to his knees as he was drained while Dark roared as his power increased.

 _XX-Saber Gottoms  
ATK: 4000-4000= 0_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 3000+3000= 6000  
OVU: 1_

"Go Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon attack his Gottoms with the lowest attack!" Julio shouted and Dark shot towards the roof of the warehouse as the orbs on his wings began to glow and created energy that took on the color of stained glass. "Requiescent Disaster Disobey!" Julio roared as Dark shot down his sharp spear like jaw glowing.

 _End Theme_

 _Cue Yugioh 5ds Sound Duel 2 Looming Threat_

"I activate my trap card! Shadow Spell!" Mason said and several chains shot otu binding Dark in place and forcing him onto the ground.

" _Damn it! I got too reckless!"_ Julio thought to himself.

"Dang it!" Noire said angered. "He was so close."

"Yessy." Compa said fearfully.

 **In an unknown place**

"What in the world?!" Neptune exclaimed watching the duel from what appeared to be a void with IF. "That man just cut off the comeback music!"

"This isn't looking good." IF said worry filling her.

 **In the Graveyard**

"That guy is pissing me off!" Blanc snarled.

"Indeed but Julio got far too reckless." Vert pointed out. "Let's hope Julio can survive until the End Phase.

 **Back with the duel**

 _Shadow Spell  
Trap/Continuous_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 6000-700= 5300_

"I set a card and end my turn." Julio said frustrated at his stupidity.

 _Julio LP: 1400 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Mason LP: 1300 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 12  
Mason's Turn_

"I draw." Mason said drawing his card.

 **Card of Demise: 3 turns left**

"I activate Advance Draw!" Mason said playing the spell which showed a deck with two cards in front of it and a angel like monster behind it. "With it I tribute a level eight or higher monster I control and draw two cards. I'll tribute the Gottoms with zero attack." Mason said and the Gottoms disappeared and Mason drew his two cards. "I'll set a card and activate Altar of Restoration!" The spell showed a large statue of an angel glowing brightly over a man on a table. "With this card I baish the top two cards from my deck and add a card from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll add Card of Demise!" Mason said adding the card to his hand. "I'll then play it to draw until I have five cards in my hand." Mason drew four cards causing Julio to tense.

 _Altar of Restoration  
Spell/Normal_

 _Mason Hand: 5_

 _Mason Set: 1_

"I then activate the Quick-Play Mystik Wok." The spell showed a giant wok over a fire with a man flipping food in it. "With it I tribute a monster I control and gain life equal to the monster's attack or defense! I tribute my other Gottoms and gain life equal to its attack!" A giant wok appeared under Gottoms and he fell into it before the lid appeared over the top of it and the wok disappeared and Mason glowed green briefly.

 _Mason Hand: 4  
Mystik Wok  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Mason LP: 1300+3000= 4300_

"Then I'll activate Premature Burial!" Mason said playing a spell which showed a decaying blue man reaching forward from a red circle. "With it I pay 800 life and special summon a monster in my Grave in ATK mode and equip this spell to that monster. I'll special summon XX-Saber Gottoms!" Gottoms appeared and readied his blade.

 _Mason Hand: 3_

 _Mason LP: 4300-800= 3500_

 _Premature Burial  
Spell/Equip_

"Next I'll activate the equip spell United We Stand and equip it to Gottoms." Mason said playing the equip spell causing a orange aura to appear around Gottoms who yelled as his power increased.

 _Mason Hand: 2_

 _United We Stand  
Spell/Equip_

 _XX-Saber Gottoms  
ATK: 4000+800x3= 6400_

"That's not good." Noire said in fear.

"Next I'll equip him with the equip spell card Twins Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce!" Mason said playing the spell which showed two swords with gold cross guards stabbed into what appeared to be a statue and one of said swords appeared in front of him and he grasped it in his other hand. "This drops Gottoms' attack by 500 but allows him to attack twice."

 _Mason Hand: 1_

 _Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce  
Spell/Equip_

 _XX-Saber Gottoms  
ATK: 6400-500= 5900_

"But you have your swords up so he can't attack." Compa said confused and Mason smirked.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Swords of Revealing Light." Mason said playing the spell which caused heavy winds to appear and blow away the swords freeing his monsters.

 _Mystical Space Typhoon  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Mason Hand: 0_

"Now Gottoms attack Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Maso shouted and rushed forward to with the sword he acquired from the spell.

"I activate my trap Enduring Soul! With this when a monster in Attack Position I control would destroyed by battle it loses 800 ATK instead!" Julio said playing the trap causing a golden aura to appear as Gottoms slashed Dark across his chest causing him to let out a roar of pain as he was slashed so violently that Julio noticed actual blood was drawn from the dragon but was shocked when pain exploded through his body.

 _Julio LP: 1400-600= 800_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 5300-800= 4500_

"The hell?" Julio gasped as he held his chest and fell to a knee.

"What's happening?" Noire asked in slight fear. "Have the effects of that magic gotten this bad?"

"Yes and no. The effects have gotten worse but this barrier is very special. It's been modified to make him feel the very same your dragon feels!" Mason said causing Julio's eyes to widen in horror and anger.

 **Meanwhile**

"How did you modify it anyway?" Doku asked Vernice.

"I just altered the dark magic slightly to make it so that if the duelist is deeply connected to a Duel Spirit is attacked they'll feel the pain of the spirit which is made worse for the spirit." Vernice explained.

"This is going to be very painful for Julio." Lisa said worried.

"He's our enemy. He may be your friend but he's a threat." Brutus said briskly.

"Indeed. I won't have him killed because but he still opposes us." Vernice stated. "He must pay the price."

 **Back With the Duel**

"Now Gottoms attack and end this duel!" Mason said and Gottoms and raised his massive sword which glowed and fired a golden beam that shot clean through Dark's left wing severing it causing Dark to roar in pain as blood dribbled down to the ground and the beam continued on and collided with Julio.

 _End Theme_

"Julio/Jul-Jul!" Compa and Noire cried out before the smoke cleared revealing Julio who was still standing but burnt to the point his jacket was essentially just rags and he was breathing heavily.

"What?! How are you still standing?" Mason demanded.

"I activated the effect of a card I sent to the Graveyard during your first turn." Julio said ignoring the pain his body was in and the fact he could hardly feel his left arm as a card ejected and he revealed it to Mason. "This card is called Maker Blizzard. It's effect is when I would take damage that would lower my life points to 0 I can banish it from the Graveyard and I can cut that damage in half." Julio said.

 _Maker Blizzard  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 600  
Level: 3  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 4500-800= 3700_

 _Julio LP: 800-1400/2= 100_

"Nice save but let's see if you can actually turn this around." Mason said coldly. "I end my turn." Mason said before they heard a low moan and they turned their heads to see Vanessa waking up and look around drowsily.

"MOM!" Julio cried out and Vanessa looked at Julio and all fatigue disappeared upon noticing her son's state.

"JULIO! What are you doing here?!" Vanessa demanded attempting to stand up only for the two guards to stop her. "LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!"

"He agreed to this in order to save you." Mason said coldly. "He knew what to expect since he's been fighting us all this time."

"What?!" Vanessa shouted. "This is what you've been up to dueling dangerous people?!"

"Yes. Now shut up so this duel can end." Mason said coldly as one of the two men holding produced what looked like a taser and held it up to Vanessa's neck shocking her and causing her to collapse causing Julio's eyes to widen in rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" Julio shouted. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"She's not hurt. It was painless. Now I suggest you hurry up otherwise we may resort to that." Mason said.

"Damn you!" Julio snarled as he tried to get to his feet only to fall back to his knees and began to cough and gasp in pain. He looked up at Dark who looked back and let out a low sound that was filled with pain. "D-Dark." He muttered his heart crumbling as he stared at his most trusted monster who looked pitiful bounded in chains, bleeding horribly, and missing a wing. Compa and Noire could only stare in shock at the sight of the powerful dragon who looked to be in so much pain. _"Do I even have anything that can turn this around?"_ Julio thought to himself as he stared at his deck. _"Dark can't do anything because even if I used his effect and free him from Shadow Spell that face down will most certainly stop him and the same goes for Neptune."_ He was feeling nothing but despair when someone spoke up.

" _Do you want me to help you?"_ Julio heard in his head. It was a deep male voice that echoed with power and authority. _"I can help you win, save your mother, and make that insect pay...Just let me take over."_ Julio didn't reply immediately as he processed this. On ordinary occasions he'd be freaking out over this voice but right now he was so desperate he was willing to listen.

" _Who are you?"_ Julio asked.

" _...You can call me...Zarc...Now let me take over for a bit and I'll annihilate him."_ The voice now named Zarc said his tone forceful but convincing. Julio could feel power from this voice and he felt something he'd never felt before...A craving for that power.

" _Alright...Make this bastard pay."_ Julio said as he blacked out but not before he heard Zarc speak once more.

" _Trust me I will."_

 **Meanwhile**

"GAH!" Doku let out out a scream of pain and began to hold his head with Lisa doing the same.

"What the?!" Brutus exclaimed in shock at the sight of the two screaming as they held their heads.

"He's awakened." Vernice said. "Leave them be. There's nothing we can do to help them until the duel is over."

"If you say so." Brutus said looking at the two teens with worry.

 **With Dan**

"W-Why is me head hurting?!" Dan gasped holding his head as he laid on the floor of his room. It was taking every ounce of willpower not to scream in pain. "This is like back with Julio and Lisa's duel but worse." He said before he couldn't hold it anymore as he began to yell in pain causing footsteps to be heard and his door to open revealing a man who had Dan's hair and eyes but was a good deal taller dressed in blue pajama bottoms and a white shirt.

"Dan what's wrong?!" The man clearly Dan's father said kneeling down beside his son who couldn't answer as he continued to scream in pain. "Ben! Help me get your brother in the car!" the man shouted out the door.

 **Back with the duel**

"Are you gonna make your move yet?" Mason demanded. "If you don't stand back up and start your turn this duel is forfeit."

 _Cue Swing Pendulum of Souls_

"Shut your mouth you insect." Julio said his tone cold as he rose to his feet and looked Mason in the eye causing the man to stumble back in shock. Julio's eyes normally brown eyes were now a glowing red and they were filled with malice and rage. Noire and Compa felt their skin crawl as a dark black aura began to seep off of Julio's body. Dark let out a roar and raised his head to the ceiling.

"T-This pressure." Noire muttered wishing the others were here.

 _Julio LP: 100 Hand: 0+1  
Mason LP: 3500 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Turn 13  
Julio's Turn_

"My turn. I draw." Julio said drawing his card. "At this moment via the effect of CPU Tactical Shift Purple Heart returns to my field." Julio said and from a portal Neptune appeared.

"Alright let's-" Neptune cut off from the evil aura Julio was emitting. "J-Juliy?"  
"I activate the spell card Sacred Sword of Seven Stars." Julio said playing the spell ignoring her. "With it I'll banish CPU Purple Heart in order to draw two cards." Julio said and Neptune tried to speak up only for her to disappear and Julio drew his two card. "Now...I'll activate the spell card Necromancy and special summon from your Graveyard Souza and Gottoms in defense mode." Julio said and Mason's duel disc glowed and shot out two lights which caused another Souza and Gottoms to appear holding their weapons defensively.

 _Julio Hand: 1_

 _Necromancy  
Spell/Normal_

"What is the point of this?" Mason asked.

"You'll see in time." Julio said giving him a smirk as the single card in his hand glowed with dark energy as his extra deck began to emit the same glow. "I activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos." Julio said playing the spell. The art had an image of Dark Requiem his eyes glowing brightly with a larger shadowy figure behind him. "What this card does is quite simple. I target a Dark Xyz Monster I control that is Rank five or higher and Special Summon from my Extra Deck an Xyz Monster with the same type but one to three ranks higher. I target Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Julio said and Dark let out a roar as he shattered the chains around him and a dark black pillar erupted from under him.

"W-What is this?" Noire said taking a step back.

"I-I don't know but it's scary." Compa said in fear.

 **Meanwhile**

"What is going on?" Karina exclaimed as she arrived in the warehouse district where a storm cloud was appearing. "I'm almost there. You better be okay." Karina muttered speeding up.

 **Back With the Duel**

"When a million souls spring from Purgatory, their funeral dirge shall become their choir of war in this chaotic world! Sing to the destruction of injustice!" Julio chanted as a figure began to appear in the smoke two red eyes flashing. "Chaos Xyz Change!" Julio said as lightning began to crackle outside. "Come forth, Rank 8! Grim Requiem Chaos Xyz Dragon!" Julio said and a lightning bolt shot down through the roof illuminating the large figure as two large scythe like wings spread from the pillar and flapped clearing the pillar revealing the evolved dragon who let out a roar that shook the warehouse they were in. Dark was larger easily bigger than Scarlight and his bulkier body was now completely jet black and seemed to be emanating shadows from it and he had purple glowing lines going across his body that emanated dark light. The bone armor that was previously on his body was now cracked and from the cracks dark power poured from them. His eyes were now a glowing red filled with malice and rage like Julio's were now. His wings were now curved almost like scythes and had purple lines along them and the orbs were a dark black that seemed to absorb light and the sword like appendages on his wrist were longer and jagged. His tail now had a sharp spear like point that swayed dangerously. His jaw was now sharper and jagged and crackled with purple electricity. In front of him sat two large red diamond shaped crystals rather than the usual orbs.

 _End theme_

 _Julio Hand: 0_

 _Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos  
Spell/Normal  
Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon  
ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000  
Rank: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

 _Cue Epic Battle Anime OST - Extinction Evil_

"W-What is this dragon?" Mason said taking a step back fear filling him.

"Your end." Julio said grinning sadistically. "I activate Grim Requiem Chaos Xyz Dragon's effect. Since I have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as Xyz Material I can activate this effect. By removing one overlay unit from Grim Requiem all specially summoned monster you control have their attack halved! Elegy of the Fallen!" Julio said and Grim Requiem as he absorbed one of the crystals and the orbs on his wings glowed purple before shooting out purple electricity that bound and forced the two Gottoms and Souza to their knees. Boggart Knight was spared from the effect but he looked absolutely terrified as he watched the powerful monsters forced into submission.

 _Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon  
OVU: 1_

 _X-Saber Souza(1) & (2)  
ATK: 3200/2= 1600_

 _XX-Saber Gottoms(1)  
ATK: 5900/2= 2950_

 _XX-Saber Gottoms(2)  
ATK: 4000/2= 2000_

"S-So what?" Mason said trying to hide his fear. "You can't finish me off!" Mason said looking at his face down.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." Julio said his tone almost pitying. "For each monster affected Grim Requiem Chaos Xyz Dragon gains 1000 ATK!" Julio said and Mason let out a sound of shock and fear as he backed up. Grim Requiem roared as his body began to glow with dark purple energy.

 _Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon  
ATK: 3500+1000x4= 7500_

"7-7500?!" Mason said as he stared at the dragon who glared at him snarling.

"Grim Requiem Chaos Xyz Dragon...Attack the monster who drew blood from you." Julio said looking at the Gottoms who could only stare in fear. Grim Requiem roared as he shot up slamming clean through the dome around them and soared into the sky through the hole caused by the lightning and into the storm cloud which Karina noticed as she pulled up in front of the warehouse.

"Is that Dark Rebellion?" Karina muttered staring into the storm cloud as dark purple lightning began to generate in the center. She stared before getting off her runner and running inside seeing the shattered dome where Julio and Mason stood. She noticed Compa and Noire staring up in fear and looked up seeing a large dragon like shape in the center of the lightning and looked at Julio who and froze seeing her younger brother whose eyes glowed red and had a sadistic grin on his face which didn't belong on his face. Grim Requiem let out a roar before shooting down his body glowing and crackling with purple electricity along with the orbs which were overflowing with energy.

"I-I-I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor!" Mason said panicking as he played the trap. "Y-Your dragon is destroyed."  
"How unfortunate that the inscet must still struggle." Julio said his tone sending chills down everyone's spine. "Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon cannot be destroyed by my opponent's card effects." Julio said and Mason's eyes widened in despair as his one line of defense was rendered useless. "Obliterate him! Resurgence of Destruction Disobey!" Julio roared as Grim Requiem slammed his jaws into Gottoms impaling him in the chest and slamming him into ground before ripping his jaw out of him and raising his bladed arms and impaling Gottoms on them before raising the warrior and aiming him at Mason. Grim Requiem opened his mouth as the crackling purple electricity began to move and form into a glowing purple of orb of energy before with a roar he fired a large purple beam from his mouth that crackled with electricity and completely engulfed the warrior and continued on to Mason who was engulfed by the beam screaming in agony as the beam exploded.

 _Mason LP: 1300-4550= 0  
Julio Wins_

 _End Theme_

"Now that that's done." Julio muttered and turned to the two guards who were terrified. The last of Mason's monsters disappeared but Grim Requiem remained. "I'll give you one chance to flee and leave her otherwise you'll have to deal with him." Julio said coldly as he gestured to Grim Requiem who glared at the two who promptly opened portals and escaped through. "Cowards." Julio muttered and turned to Karina who was staring at Julio in shock and Julio simply rolled his eyes and walked towards the newly formed crater where Mason lay incapacitated. "Still alive? Hmph oh well let's see if he actually survives his wounds." Julio muttered before wincing. "Damn. The damage he sustained is too much. Guess it's time I leave." Julio said before his eyes turned from red to brown and Julio fell to his knees before collapsing altogether and Grim Requiem roared once more before disappearing and the art of the card on Julio's duel disc disappeared as well leaving the card blank. Neptune and the others appeared and looked around.

"Jul-Jul!" Compa exclaimed and rushed over to his motionless body.

"What the Nep happened?" Neptune demanded.

"I don't know...But it was terrifying." Noire muttered and the rest of the group rushed forward to Julio. Karina snapped out of her daze and ran over to Julio as well.

"What in the world was that?" Karina asked the girls who shook their heads.

"We don't know." Vert answered. "We're in the dark just like you."

"He'll be fine for now but he should go to the hospital." Compa said looking up at Karina. "Your mom is over there." Compa said pointing to where Vanessa lay unconscious.

"This is just insane. I'll call my dad and have him come by along with some security to deal with him." Karina muttered looking at Mason before typing on her D-Tablet.

 **One Hour Later**

"Augh." Doku moaned as he sat up from the white bed he was laying in his head aching. "The hell happened?" He was in what appeared to be a med bay and Vernice sat in a chair nearby.

"Mason succeeded." Vernice said simply as Lisa sat up as well. "Julio awakened his latent power."

"And we missed it." Doku muttered. "You were recording it right? I want to see what happened."

"I was but the sheer power of the dragon overloaded us and temporary cut off visuals and messed up the recording. All we have after when you two began screaming in pain is what happened after the duel was done which involved Julio and his mother going to the hospital along with Mason with Security escort." Vernice said.

"So Mason was captured." Lisa muttered. "That's not good."

"It isn't but we'll rescue him in due time. What's important is I now know how big of a threat Julio is along with that dark power." Vernice muttered.

"And?" Doku asked.

"He's a big one and this power is just as big if not greater but it can be used to our advantage thanks to you two." Vernice said. "In time we'll work on drawing it out from you two but for now we'll wait."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"I want to test him one more time and see if he'll be able to use that power again." Vernice said. "If we want to utilize it then we need to see more of it."

"Fine. I'm head to my room and sleep." Doku muttered and got up leaving through the door.

"I better get home. My aunt will be home soon." Lisa said getting up.

"Get some rest." Vernice said patting Lisa on the shoulder and she went through the door. Vernice then sighed and sat down on a bed. "This really is problematic. That dragon never appeared before and I have a feeling there's more to it than he showed off." Vernice muttered to herself. "His awakening means that it's possible he'll influence the four of them to duel and if that happens he could revive...No we'll continue as planned. Even if he does revive I'll simply defeat him myself." Vernice said standing up.

"If that's so can I take him on?" Brutus said entering the room. Vernice fell silent and contemplated it.

"Very well. I assume you wish to wait till he recovers?" Vernice questioned the man.

"Yes. It won't be satisfying to defeat him when he's not at his full strength." Brutus answered.

"When he's recovered crush him and take the CPUs. In time we will take the Candidates." Verice stated.

"Very well. I suggest you rest Lady Vernice. I know it took a lot of energy to make that alteration to the barrier." Brutus said and Vernice nodded.

"I will. Good night Brutus." Vernice said Brutus exited the room.

 **Five Days Later Hospital**

"I've been out for two days?" Julio asked in shock having woken up not too long ago. He was sitting up in the white bed and was dressed in a hospital gown.

"Yeah. That duel really messed you up." Kila said having arrived with his parents, Karina, and Karina. The girls were there too but they were remaining silent. "And I told them everything."

"You guys are super mad aren't you?" Julio asked.

"Of course we are." Isaiah said giving his son a stern look. "I'd yell at you but we're in a hospital and I'm relieved you're okay."

"Plus it'd be showing we're ungrateful for you saving me." Vanessa said. "I don't like the fact you had to save me but I'm happy to know my son loves me to the point that he'd engage in a duel like that to save me."

"Of course I love you...I'd imagine you'd do the same for me." Julio answered. "Also...I know you guys don't like the idea of me fighting these guys but I hope you guys understand I'm not going to stop."

"We figured you wouldn't. Everyone in this family is too damn stubborn." Isaiah muttered. "Still it doesn't mean we like it."

"Yes." Vanessa said before looking at the girls. "I expect you all to help keep him safe."

"We'll try our best." Neptune said giving a thumbs up. "But with that dragon of his we may not be needed."

"Dark?" Julio asked before freezing. _"OH MY VARIOUS GODS! DARK ARE YOU OKAY?!"_

" _Yes! Now stop screaming! I'm still recovering."_ Dark snarled and Julio gave a mental sigh of relief. _"Worry about yourself. All damage dealt to me from that duel was only temporary ad disappeared when I returned to the Spirit World."_

" _I'm still worried about my partner in duels."_ Julio thought back. _"I know for a fact you were hurt badly and in a lot of pain after all."_

" _Well I'm fine. We managed to pull through...How we did I don't remember."_ Dark said and Julio fell silent.

" _How did we win?"_ Julio thought trying to remember what exactly happened. "Hey guys...How did I win that duel?"

"You don't remember?" IF asked and Julio shook his head.

"Nada." Julio said. "I guess I managed to free Dark or something?" The girls and Karina who was present looked at each other.

"I guess technically you did but you managed to evolve him to an even stronger form." Noire answered and surprised the teen.

"Really?" Julio muttered and grabbed his D-Tablet from the small dresser next to his bed and checked his Extra Deck before frowning. "You guys are messing with me. I don't see anything here like that." Julio said showing them and revealing that Grim Requiem was indeed not there only a blank card.

"We're not messing with you. You summoned this absolutely insane dragon and obliterated Mason." Noire said.

"Yessy. It was terrifying." Compa said her eyes showing her fear. "You were acting all scary too."

"Well I don't remember anything." Julio said. _"What about you Dark?"_

" _I don't either. I'm honestly just as confused as you are."_ Dark said.

"Dark doesn't know anything either." Julio said and began to look through his deck before finding a spell he didn't recognize. "Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos." Julio read out loud and quickly skimmed it's effect. "Well if I did summon that dragon I must have used this but what's CXyz? I don't remember this."

"Chaos Xyz?" Karina said in surprise. "That's a pretty rare summoning method. It's basically used to summon evolved forms of Xyz monsters."

"But Dark Requiem isn't a Chaos Xyz." IF pointed out.

"Chaos Xyz is something else entirely. These are basically darker versions of the monster. Which with something like Dark Rebellion can lead to something pretty intense. Also rather than Overlay Units they use Chaos Overlay Units." Karina explained.

"What's the difference?" Julio asked.

"Nothing really. Their just different." Karina said shrugging. "Anyways, the point is you have something with ridiculous power and from the looks of it that monster may have more to it then we've seen because Chaos Xyz monsters typically have effects based off the monsters they evolved from and from what they said you used one involving Dark Rebellion not Dark Requiem."

"Um can you explain what you guys are talking about?" Koneko asked confused.

"When we get home." Vanessa promised and placed a backpack she had with her on the bed. "Here, it has a change of clothes. The doctors said when you woke up your can head home. We'll have a better discussion about this at home."

"Wait!" Julio said and spoke up. "About Mason...What happened with him?"

"He escaped. No one knows how he got away from his hospital room with the injuries he sustained but he did." Karina answered and Julio fell silent. "Don't dwell on it. Security's on high alert now and have him marked as a fugitive for kidnapping and even attempted murder due to you being in the hospital injured. Now get dressed so we can get home." Julio nodded and everyone exited the room allowing him to get up and change. Julio was silent as he got dressed completely before he went to his D-Tablet and took out the blank card.

"What was with that voice?" Julio muttered staring at the card. "Who the hell is Zarc?" Julio placed the blank card back into hs D-Tablet before putting it on his right arm. "No point in worrying right now." He muttered and exited the room.

 **?**

There was nothing but a void of darkness that spread out endlessly. The void gave off nothing but negativity: Sadness, Anger, Depression. In the void a faint image could be seen...It was massive and emanated evil and power. In the void two red eyes flashed.

"...This world is different...But all the same...I will make all kneel to me...I will destroy all who oppose me...This time...I will not be defeated...I will be victorious!" The voice who spoke to Julio roared causing the void to shake violently and the roar of a dragon could be heard.

 **AN: Well, this is something isn't it? Managed to write a duel I'm pretty proud of and introduced a powerful monster to boot. I'll show you the new cards in a bit but first let's get to the reviews.**

 **Alias001: Thanks for the review. I'd need to see more of this archetype before I decide to use it so if you can give me more information about the deck I'll be able to decide if I want to use it.**

 **Kh fan: Thanks for the review. I'll think about the idea.**

 **BatEagles: Thanks for the review. Yep that pretty much sums up Neptune. Glad to see someone inspired to start up a story and I'm liking your story so far.**

 **Ugly Braixen: Thanks for the review. I'm not to sure if yuri is actually gonna happen in this story. I've honestly only got three actual relationships planned.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed this duel because I think I did an okay job with it.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks for the review. Luckily, for Mason I don't plan on making this story gorey otherwise things could have ended worse for him.**

 **Fireking492: Thanks for the review. If you still want to change your OC and send me some custom cards go ahead. I'm curious to see what you've come up with.**

 **Guest Quest: Thanks for the review.**

 **1\. Thanks for the corrections. Also, Julio didn't know but he went to see Lisa since she called and left IF, Compa, and Neptune there. I'll make some edits so he arrives later in the duel to make it make more sense.**

 **2\. That's something I'll address in the future so don't worry about it.**

 **3\. I actually plan on developing it pretty soon.**

 **4\. Not a bad idea. It's make it easier to when I introduce Uzume and Plutia later.**

 **5\. That's the plan for the next two seasons. I have at least four planned for the rest of this season and I plan on making the next seasons longer maybe thirty chapters or so each but that remains to be seen.**

 **6\. Thanks for the names. I only plan on making the spell only work on ranking down once and target dark monsters.**

 **7\. Thanks for the PSCTs. The changes are fine don't worry about it.**

 **8\. Thanks for the errata.**

 **9\. I'll make the changes.**

 **Alright now that that's out of the way let's get to the new cards I used this chapter.**

 **Party Assist  
Spell/Normal**

 **You only activate this card if you control two or more "Maker" or "CPU" monsters. Target two "Maker" or "CPU" monsters you control with the lowest attack and the highest attack. Add the ATK of the monster with the lowest ATK to the monster with the highest ATK. These changes last until the end phase and only the affected monster can attack and all battle damage dealt is halved.**

 **Came up with this so I can have a power up spell card that can be used for the Makers as well as the CPUs since all the attack boosting cards I have only affect the Synchro Monsters.**

 **Citizen's Approval**

 **Spell/Continuous**

 **When this card activated it gains three "Share Counters" (max 3). When a "Share Crystal" monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, you can remove three counters from this card to add it back to your hand. Every time a "CPU" or "Maker" monster is summoned it gains one counter.**

 **This card was created by Guest Spirit who has actually come up with a few more cards you'll likely see in the future so shout out to them.**

 **Crystal Shard  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1000  
Level: 1 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect  
(This card is always treated as a "Share Crystal" monster)  
Once per turn, you can special summon this card from your graveyard if you control a "CPU" or "Maker" monster. If this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a "CPU" monster that monster cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects until the end phase.  
Made it as a backup tuner like the Dogoo that can searched thanks to the addition of it always being treated as a Share Crystal.**

 **Rank-Up-Magic Share Force  
Spell/Normal  
Target 1 Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster from your Extra Deck (except a "Number C" or "CXyz" Monster) with the same Type or Attribute, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as material. (This is treated as an Xyz Summon. Transfer its materials to the Summoned monster.) Then, apply the following effects (simultaneously), depending on which of the following are the same between the targeted Monster and the Summoned Monster.  
\- Attribute: Attach this card to the Summoned Monster as material.  
\- Type: Draw 1 card.**

 **You can only activate 1 "Rank-Up-Magic Share Force" per turn.**

 **Thanks to Guest Quest for coming up with this card.**

 **Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos  
Spell/Normal  
Target 1 Rank 5 or higher DARK Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster with the same Type, but 1 to 3 Ranks higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Transfer its materials to the Summoned monster.) Then, you can detach all materials from it (min. 1), and if you do, attach 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck to it as material. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 Xyz Monster from your GY to it as material. You can only use each effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos" once per turn.  
Once again thanks to Guest Quest for this card.**

 **Now I will not be showing Grim Requiem because I have a few more effects I want to keep secret for future duels. Something I want to address is the idea that he's OP...And that's intentional. Grim Requiem is going to be Julio's big boss monster for quite a while until I introduce the Accel Synchro versions of the CPUs and the special Double Tuning forms for Scarlight which will be a while. Plus this is a monster Julio won't be able to freely summon whenever as you can see from him being blank once the duel was done. As for his design I based him a bit off of Z-ARC since 'm treating it as Dark's ultimate form but of course he still has aspects carried over from Dark Requiem. You can expect the forms I have planned for Clear Wing and Starving Venom to be the same in regards to their designs. As for their effects: I plan on making them strong. All I'm gonna say.**

 **Now Zarc has officially made his presence in this story. His plan? You'll have to wait till next season what exactly he's up to but I will say it's nothing pleasant for the four dragon wielders.**

 **Now I want to give a quick shoutout to BatEagles. He's started up a story similar to mine and MaxGundam1998's involving Sword Art Online. As of me uploading this chapter he's only got four chapters but it's looking good so far and the card are pretty nice so go give it a read.**

 **Now next chapter's gonna be a bit of a break chapter for the characters. I'll be using that chapter to build up the group's overall relationship with each other. There will be a duel but it's not going to be a particularly long one.**

 **That's all I have right now so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 **Next Chapter Title: Time to Bond!**


	19. Important

**Hey guys...I have to tell you guys something that's not good news...Things may start getting slower around here. It's not because I've lost the motivation to write this because this is something I genuinely love doing and will keep doing it.**

 **It's because...My parents have split up.**

 **I'm sad...I'm hurting...But I'm okay. The signs of this happening were there for a while and I had mentally prepared myself for this so I'm not too hurt and I'll be fine maybe a little down for a few days but I'll be fine.**

 **Before anyone asks I'm not blaming myself or anybody. Like I said the signs were there for there and I've mentally prepared myself for it all. They split up because they couldn't keep going together. They're still gonna be there for me and my siblings and make sure we're happy and fed.**

 **It's going to get slower when it comes to writing and once again it's not because I've lost motivation for this. It's just I'm gonna have to really step up around here as the eldest child and work harder not because my parents need me to but because I want to. I've never been much of a social person. I've liked keeping to myself and as such never spent as much time doing things with my family or friends. This site is one of the few places where I can say I've talked to people so my appreciation for you guys is always gonna be there and it's only grown more due to these events so I hope you guys will still be here and show support for my stories because you have no idea how much it helps me.**

 **Now some minor updates on the next chapter: It's coming. I've made good progress on the chapter and I'm still gonna be writing it so it shouldn't be too far off but just please be patient. I'm not sure which story will get the next update but we'll see.**

 **Once again...I'll still be doing this and I'll be here to talk, it'll just be a bit harder for me is all.**

 **This is SSJC and I'll see you guys when I get the next chapter up.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 16: Time to Bond!**

 **AN: Hey guys back with another chapter sorry it took way too long. This isn't a particularly long chapter and the duel is pretty simple but the main point of this chapter is to build up the groups friendship. Without further wait let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.  
Two Days Later Afternoon**

 ***Sound of door opening***

 **OOH! Can I-**

 **NO!**

 **...Meanie… *Door slam***

 ***Sigh* I swear if I ever do a Marvel fic I'm definitely not involving Deadpool in any shape or form.**

"Anybody hear that?" Julio asked looking up and frowning. He was sitting on the couch messing around on his phone when he swore he heard a voice.

"No." Kila said from a chair.

"No." The spirits said in unison. Julio shrugged and returned to his phone.

"Is he starting to become aware?" IF asked whispering.

"I'd say so. He's never heard the author before." Vert whispered.

"I hope he does. Then we don't have to watch what we way as much anymore." Neptune said.

"We'll have to wait and see." Noire said. "By the way what are we doing today?"

"We're heading over to Dan's later. He wants to talk about something." Julio said.

"I wonder why." Compa said.

"It likely has to do with this dragon situation." Blanc said.

"Yeah. If I recall on the day you dueled Mason, Dan had a painful headache that actually put him in the hospital for a day." IF said. Julio had been told about this when they got home and Lisa actually brought up she had one too when they asked her.

"Lisa as well...I'd say it's safe to assume that guy with the Fusion Dragon went through the same thing." Julio said crossing his arms.

"So, when do we leave?" Neptune asked.

"When he texts us he's done doing chores around the house." Julio answered. "Anything you guys want to do till then?"

"Hmm...Oh! Why don't we tell you guys more about our adventures in our world? We've never given you guys any actual details." Neptune said.

"That actually sounds cool to hear." Julio said interested.

"Hmm...Let's start with how it all began!" Neptune said. "Okay, so this was before we were all buddy buddy and when the Console Wars were a thing and we were fighting in this placed called Celestia which only Goddesses could go to. Noire, Blanc, Vert and I were fighting and then they all jumped me and knocked me out of the fight because this old lady named Arbore spoke in in their head about eliminating one of us from the war."

"I'd say something about listening to voices in your head but considering Dark is someone I regularly talk to I have no right to judge." Julio commented. _"And this Zarc guy."_ He still hadn't told anyone about him and wasn't planning on it just yet because it bothered him greatly. He had no idea who he was and now that he had more time to think about it he could tell there was such evil from him and honestly terrified him knowing that he was there and he knew nothing about him.

"Same here." Kila muttered.

"Anyways, I fell from the sky and landed outside of Planeptune. Compa you explain this part." Neptune said and Compa nodded before continuing.

"I saw a shooting star which crash landed in the forest and I got really curious and went to see what it was and I was surprised to see a girl stabbed head first into the ground like a sword in a big crater. I pulled her out and brought her to my apartment to treat her and the next day she woke up and that person was Nep-Nep." Compa stated. "Unfortunately, she had amnesia so we didn't find out she was a goddess till much later."

"So Compa's your oldest friend then?" Julio asked.

"Yep! Compa's one of the bestest friends someone could have!" Neptune said hugging the nurse.

"Aw, thanks Nep-Nep." Compa said happily.

"So, what happened afterwards?" Julio asked.

"Me and Compa went to where I crash landed and when we got there the ground under our feet cracked and we fell into a cave where we found this thing called a Key Fragment. More on that later. Then this big monster came and took Compa. I tried to fight it but I wasn't strong enough in my human form when Histy spoke to me for the second time." Neptune said.

"Wait second time? When was the first?" Julio asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention that." Neptune said embarrassed. "When I was unconscious Histy talked to me and asked for my help to free her and stop the Console war." Neptune exclaimed. "Back to the cave part. Histy spoke to me again and helped me go HDD which allowed me to kick that monsters butt and save Compa."

"It was a shock to see Nep-Nep transform and become a serious person." Compa said.

"We can agree with that." Julio and Kila said in unison.

"Since we told you one of our adventures why don't you tell us something?" Neptune suggested and Julio contemplated what to tell.

"Okay...How about I tell you about my first time summoning Dark?" Julio said. "Well more specifically my first time summoning him when I got my own D-Tablet when I was nine and it allowed me to see him for real for the first time."

"That sounds interesting." Noire said curious.

"Oh I remember that day." Kila said.

"My parents got me a D-Tablet for my ninth birthday. It was an older model than the one I have now but it was good for its time." Julio began. "The first thing I did with it was challenge Kila who got one earlier than me. About a few turns in I had everything I needed to summon Dark and went for it. Unfortunately I wasn't ready for how scary Dark looks and he scared the crap out of us."

"Yeah, I had nightmares for a while." Kila said wincing.

"Back to the story, Dark spoke up and he somehow calmed us down assuring us he wasn't scary...And then proceeded to impale and slam Kila's monster around scaring us even more." Julio said sighing. "I didn't even care that I won."

" _I wasn't that bad."_ Dark grumbled.

" _A week's worth of nightmares beg to differ."_ Julio shot back before speaking out loud. "Needless to say I avoided summoning Dark for a while until he convinced me that he wasn't that bad. We tried again and though we were scared we got used to him." Julio said.

"Sounds like a pretty rough time." Noire commented.

"It was but as you've seen we've gotten over it." Julio said.

"Yep. Now we can handle pretty much anything since we've seen a lot of way scarier monsters since then." Kila said. "At least I hope so."

"We'll have to see in time." Vert said.

"Depends on what our enemy throws at us." Julio said. "Now, what next?"

"Hmm...How about when you guys met Dan?" Neptune asked.

"I don't remember the details." Julio said scratching his head.

"I do. We met in Duel Academy during our first year. Julio knocked Dan onto the floor by accident and didn't apologize and the two ended up disliking each other for awhile often butting heads. It wasn't until they dueled each other and grew a mutual respect for one another and Julio finally apologized to him though Dan said it was fine and the two become friends." Kila explained.

"So that explains why you two have a rivalry." IF said.

"Yep. Anything else you want to know?" Julio asked.

"Yes but why don't you guys ask us something first?" Noire suggested.

"Alright." Julio said and thought for a bit. "How's it like being be a CPU? Like is it tough and whatnot?"

"It's very tough. You have to run an entire nation and the sheer responsibilities that come with it are very exhausting. Not to mention we have to worry about our image to the people." Noire said.

"Worrying about events, paperwork, monsters, etc." Neptune said.

"Then we have to deal with situations like we're dealing with now." Vert added.

"These are especially the worst times due to people losing faith in us and joining the enemy because they find them more capable than us." Blanc said irritated.

"Sounds rough." Julio said. "I'm glad I'm just a duelist...Who has to fight that enemy using you guys...God our lives are so complicated."

"Yeah they really are." Kila said in realization. "Between the tournament, you guys showing up, the guys trying to kill us, and the four dragons things aren't looking to be easy for us."

"Look on the bright side. When this is all over and we win you guys will be a lot tougher!" Ram said.

"Uh huh." Rom said nodding.

"That's true. The longer you all fight in these rough conditions the tougher your bodies will end up being." Blanc commented.

"On top of the training you guys will go through." Noire said confusing the two.

"Wait, is Kila gonna start training too?" Julio asked.

"Yes. It's best both of you get tougher." Nepgear said.

"Don't worry Compa and I made sure it's a lot less brutal and tiring." IF said reassuring the two duelists.

"I guess I can start doing it." Kila said but was unsure.

"I'll trust what you say. You're really reliable." Julio said complimenting the Guild Agent whose cheeks became light pink that nobody noticed.

"That's the spirit!" Neptune said brightly. "Now...What do we do for now?"

"We could just sit around for now. We can discuss more things later." Noire said and Julio's D-Tablet beeped and he checked it.

"He's ready. Let's go." Julio said getting up. He and Kila put on their jackets and shoes before heading outside to Kila's car and his D-Wheel. IF, Neptune, and Nepgear decided to go with Julio on the D-Wheel this time.

"By the way I never brought this up before but thanks for the upgrades. It runs a lot better now." Julio said to Nepgear who smiled.

"No problem. You're a friend who's done a lot for so consider this a small form of thanks." Nepgear said.

"You don't need too do that. Honestly, life has certainly gotten more interesting and fun since you guys got here." Julio said putting on his helmet and switching on the D-Wheel. "Difficult and dangerous but fun." The girls floated and landed on a small area for the two of them to sit down on courtesy of Nepgear before they drove off with Kila following them.

 **Several Minutes Later Dan's House**

"Alright, now we don't know exactly what happened that night so can you fill us in?" Hazel asked. The group was all seated in Dan's living room with Hazel and Lisa there as well.

"My mom got kidnapped by our enemies and I had to duel them to save her which led to me being really pissed. I calmed down when I got to the warehouse they were holding her but I slowly lost my cool as the duel went on and made some mistakes that got me into trouble. Eventually I got Dark on the field but he got caught by a Shadow Spell. Those guys...Made it to where Dark and I shared pain so when they attacked Dark I felt it." Julio said rubbing his left arm remembering how it felt when Dark got his left wing sliced off and how it felt like his arm wasn't there. "I remember getting desperate before I blacked out." Noire spoke up since only her and Compa were there to personally see what was going on.

"Julio...Changed. He was a lot colder and harsher. His eyes and smile were sadistic and cruel. When he spoke he gave off this sort of arrogant tone and hell he called Mason an insect." Noire said.

"Yeah...I was on the field and he completely ignored me when I spoke to him." Neptune said. "Then he just tributed me to draw cards with that sacred what card. He normally gives us a heads up when he does that."

"That just doesn't sound like Julio." Dan said frowning.

"It was scary seeing him acting so merciless." Compa said.

"What happened next?" Lisa asked.

"Julio then summoned a new dragon that was even more terrifying than usual." Noire said. "Its power was unreal easily the strongest monster we've seen so far. It completely decimated Mason and nearly killed him."

"What about you two?" Julio asked Dan and Lisa.

"I had a headache out of nowhere and spent the day in the hospital. The doctors checked me over and found nothing wrong with me." Dan said.

"Same here." Lisa said. "Looks like we know why...Since you got access to a new form for Dark...This must mean it's possible for us to get new forms for our dragons."

"That's what I was thinking." Dan said. "What exactly was with that dragon?"

"It was called Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon." Noire said.

"That name sounds edgy as hell." Hazel said.

"Dark in general." Julio said getting a growl from said dragon but he ignored it.

"Can we see the card?" Dan asked and Julio shook his head.

"After I won the duel the card became blank." Julio said taking the card out and showing them. "I don't get why but it is. I do have the spell I apparently used to summon the dragon." Julio said showing the Rank-Up-Magic. "I tested it but I still couldn't summon the dragon."

"Maybe you can only use it when you're in a dire situation?" Hazel suggested. "Like when you're close to losing."

"It's possible." Julio said putting the cards away. "I was pretty desperate and at my limit before I blacked out. My emotions may also be a factor because I was angrier than I've ever been at the time."

"Finding a way to summon that dragon without you having to snap or be in a dangerous situation would most certainly be favorable." Vert said getting nods of agreement from everyone there.

"We can brainstorm ideas later." Dan said and turned to Kila. "Have you turned those blank cards into actual cards yet?"

"Yeah but I'm still adjusting my deck so it's not ready to duel yet." Kila said. She and the Candidates had turned several of the blank cards she'd gotten from Histoire into actual cards while Julio was unconscious.

"We should have a duel when you finish it." Julio said. "Would make a pretty good test for both of us."

"I wouldn't mind testing my sister's strength." Noire said.

"Same here." Blanc said.

"A duel against our sisters?" Uni muttered with uncertainty. The other candidates were also unsure.

"Hey keep in mind your strength depends entirely on our capabilities to bring it out to its fullest potential." Julio said. "Me and Kila are equals as duelists so it'll be even ground."

"Right but I have the advantage since I know what all your cards do." Kila said with a sly smirk. "You have no idea what mine do."

"True but I haven't shown you everything I have either." Julio shot back. "I've gotten my fair share of cards as well that I've yet to use."

"Hey save it for the actual duel." Hazel said.

"Hey pre duel smack talk is allowed." Julio said crossing his arms before his D-Tablet dinged signifying a text. Julio checked and saw it was his mom. "My mom needs me to pick up a few things for her. I can head alone."

"You sure? I think it's best one of us goes with you after recent events." IF said.

"Well since you brought it up. You go with him." Neptune said.

"Fine." IF said shrugging.

"Sure." Julio said getting up and handing Kila everyone's card except IF's. "We'll see you guys at home. Come on let's go." Julio said exiting the house with IF following. Julio walked to the D-Wheel and switched it on before grabbing his helmet.

"What are we getting?" IF asked landing on the small seats.

"Things for dinner, laundry, and other stuff." Julio said.

"Alright. Let's go." IF said and Julio put on his helmet before driving off.

 **One Hour Later**

"Alright we're done." Julio said exiting the supermarket with a couple of bags as he walked to the D-Wheel. IF was sitting on his shoulder.

"I thought it'd take longer but we're finished pretty fast." IF said.

"Well nothing was in our way and we didn't get jumped." Julio sighed and switched on the D-Wheel, put on his helmet, and drove off. He felt his stomach grumble and took a glance at the clock he had on his D-Wheel. "Hmm...Since we finished pretty quickly you wanna stop by the park and get some ice cream?"

"Sure. I'm a bit hungry." IF said.

"Sure." Julio said taking a turn to the park and soon they arrived at the park and Julio parked before switching off his D-Wheel. The duo found the ice cream stand from last time and settled on just getting vanilla this time before heading off to a more secluded part of the park to eat it on the grass.

"Hey, Julio." IF said.

"Yeah?" Julio asked.

"Why exactly do you want to become a pro duelist?" IF asked and Julio fell silent and gained a thinking expression on his face for a bit before answering.

"Hmm...If I were to name a reason...I just really like dueling. I feel more alive and just have a lot more fun dueling than anything else." Julio said. "Becoming a pro duelist will allow me to keep dueling and make a pretty solid living especially if I'm good and I did manage to beat a former pro league member recently so I'd say my odds are pretty good."

"I can get that. I became a Guild Agent because I like adventure and it let me help out around the nations." IF said. Julio glanced at his D-Tablet and stood up stretching

"Let's go." Julio said and IF floated up and landed on his shoulder and Julio began to walk towards the parking lot pausing to throw away his trash when a voice spoke up.

"Hey, Julio is that you?" A male voice called out and Julio turned to see a teen a year younger than him but still taller at about 5'6. He had brown hair, green eyes, and light brown skin with a slight muscular build. He wore a green shirt under a white hoodie and blue jeans with green sneakers.

"Thomas? It's been a while huh?" Julio said turning to him. They weren't close friends but they were friends nonetheless. Thomas was a first year and approached Julio since Julio was considered the best duelist in his year and Julio decided to be nice and help his deck get better. "How've you been?"

"Good. Managed to improve my deck." Thomas said.  
"Really?" Julio said. "I'd be interested in testing that out."

"I have my deck on me. Do you?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. I assume you've heard?" Julio asked.

"That you've got these unique cards that no one's ever seen before." Thomas said.

"Yep. Want to have a quick duel?" Julio asked gesturing to a small area set aside for dueling.

"Sure." Thomas said and the two walked towards the area.

"Are you sure Julio?" IF asked.

"Yeah. I think I can handle this without Nep and the others." Julio said quietly to not be heard by Thomas. "Plus any time where I can duel without anything weird happening whether it be me losing my soul or having intense headaches is welcome. Also, remember what I said at the house? You're pretty reliable." IF blushed a bit and this time Julio noticed noting she looked pretty cute but kept silent to not embarrass her more.

"Okay, if you say so." IF said as the two duelists handed each other their decks to shuffle before moving to opposite sides of the field.

"You can have the first move." Thomas said readying his Duel Disc which was pure green.

"Thanks." Julio said readying his own and the two drew their hands.

"Duel!" The two shouted.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Thomas LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1  
Julio's Turn_

"I'll start this off by summoning Rose, Warrior of Revenge." Julio said summoning the female ninja who readied her sword.

 _Rose, Warrior of Revenge  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 600  
Level: 4 Fire  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"Next I'll set two cards and call it a turn." Julio said setting the two cards.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Thomas LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
Turn 2  
Thomas' Turn_

"My turn. I draw." Thomas said drawing his card. "I'll activate the spell card Foolish Burial! With this card I can send a monster from my deck to the Grave. I'll send Super Soldier Soul." Thomas said sending the monster to the Grave causing Julio to tense.

 _Foolish Burial  
Spell/Normal_

 _Thomas Hand: 5_

"Why'd he do that?" IF asked

"I'll then activate the effect of Super Soldier Soul. By banishing it from my Graveyard I can add an Evening Twilight Knight or a Beginning Knight from my deck to my hand. I'll add Beginning Knight." Thomas said as his deck ejected a monster he showed to Julio.

 _Thomas Hand: 6_

"Next I activate the Ritual Spell Super Soldier Ritual!" Thomas said playing the spell which had a Kuriboh and some red monster in a circle surrounded in a glowing aura with a knight wearing blue armor and wielding two red lances on a horse. "With it I send my level four Evening Twilight Knight and my Beginning Knight from my hand to the Graveyard." Thomas said sending two cards to the Graveyard causing a blue portal to open underneath them. "The power of light and darkness become one opening the doors of chaos to the ultimate soldier! I Ritual Summon Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier!" A large man with blue skin clad in gold and blue armor with red gems leaped through the portal at a crouch before rising to his full height an aura of power surrounding him. He wielded a large shield and sword matching his armor.

 _Super Soldier Ritual  
Spell/Ritual_

 _Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Level: 8 Earth  
Warrior/Ritual/Effect_

 _Thomas Hand: 2_

"What is this?" IF asked.

"I'll explain later. He can't see you guys and I don't wanna look crazy." Julio whispered.

"Since I used Beginning Knight as material for him he gains two effects but I'll use the first to banish Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" Thomas declared and BLS readied his blade which glowed black before slashing opening a portal that began to suck Rose in and despite her best efforts to avoid it she was ultimately sucked in. "Next I'll use the effect of Evening Twilight Knight to banish one card from your hand face down until your next End Phase! I'll choose the one on the left!" Julio frowned as the card glowed black and he put the chosen card in the banished zone face down.

 _Julio Hand: 1_

"Now Black Luster Soldier attack him directly!" Thomas said and BLS rushed forward to slash the teen.

"I activate Defense Draw!" Julio said and an orange barrier surrounded him blocking the attack. "That damage is turned to zero and I get to draw a card!" Julio said drawing his card.

 _Julio Hand: 2  
Defense Draw  
Trap/Normal_

 _Julio Set: 1_

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Thomas said setting a card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1 Set: 1  
Thomas LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Turn 3  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. I'll draw two." Julio said drawing his cards.

 _Pot of Greed  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"Next, I'll banish that Pot of Greed to special summon Maker IF!" Julio said and IF moved to the field.

 _Julio Hand: 3_

 _Maker IF  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200  
Level: 6 Wind  
Warrior/Effect_

"So this is one of those new cards?" Thomas said in surprise.

"One of several." Julio answered. "Now, I'll summon Command Knight!" Julio said playing the female knight causing a red aura to surround IF. "Her effect boosts the ATK of all Warriors I control by 400!"

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _Command Knight  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1900  
Level: 4 Fire  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Command Knight  
ATK: 1200+400= 1600_

 _Maker IF_

 _ATK: 2100+400= 2500_

"IF attack Black Luster Soldier!" Julio said and IF rushed forward.

"I don't know why you're attacking a monster with higher attack but I'm not having it! I activate Negate Attack!" Thomas said and Julio scowled as heavy winds blew IF back.

 _Thomas Set: 0  
Negate Attack  
Trap/Counter_

"I set a card and end my turn." Julio said begrudgingly. "And with that the card you banished returns to my hand." Julio said as his D-Tablet ejected the card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Thomas LP: 4000 Hand: 1+1  
Turn 4  
Thomas' Turn_

"My turn. I draw!" Thomas said drawing his card.

"I activate my trap Fiendish Chain and bind Black Luster Soldier." Julio said playing the trap which shot out chains and bound the soldier causing Thomas to scowl.

 _Julio Set: 1_

 _Fiendish Chain  
Trap/Continuous_

"I set a card and end my turn." Thomas said setting a card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2+1 Set: 1  
Thomas LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Turn 5  
Julio's Turn_

"My turn. I draw." Julio said drawing his card. "I'll attack Black Luster Soldier with Maker IF!" Julio declared and IF rushed forward. "Her effect activates! When she battles a monster with a higher level or rank she cuts that monster's attack in half!" IF sent several blue blades that pierced Black Luster Soldier who grunted as he was still bound by the chains.

 _Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier  
ATK: 3000/2= 1500_

"Take him out IF!" Julio declared and IF slashed through the soldier who exploded.

 _Thomas LP: 4000-1000= 3000_

"Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier's effect! When he's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard I can special summon a Gaia the Fierce Knight monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. I'll special summon Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight from my deck!" Thomas declared special summoning a new monster. It was a male knight in red armor dual wielding large red lances and riding a large golden dragon with red armor on it's head and neck.

 _Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100  
Level: 7 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"I'll end my turn with two face downs." Julio said setting the card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Set: 3  
Thomas LP: 3000 Hand: 1+1 Set: 1  
Turn 6  
Thomas' Turn_

"I draw!" Thomas said drawing his card. "I activate my spell card Sacred Sword of Seven Stars and tribute Gaia to draw two." Thomas drew his two cards before playing his face down. "Now I activate my trap Smile Potion!" The trap showed a glass bottle filled with liquid and a smiley face on it. "When I control no monsters and my opponent controls monsters with higher attack than their original attack I can draw two!" Thomas said drawing even more.

 _Thomas Hand: 1_

 _Sacred Sword of Seven Stars  
Spell/Normal_

 _Thomas Hand: 3_

 _Smile Potion  
Trap/Normal_

 _Thomas Set: 0_

 _Thomas Hand: 5_

"Trap activate! Talisman of Reversal!" Julio said playing the trap. "Since you added cards to your hand outside of your Draw Phase I can draw equal to the amount you have in your hand! So I draw five!" Julio said drawing five cards.

 _Talisman of Reversal  
Trap/Normal_

 _Julio Set: 2_

 _Julio Hand: 6_

"You drawing cards is never good." Thomas muttered.

"For me it is." Julio said cheekily.

"I activate the spell card Super Soldier Synthesis!" Thomas said playing the spell which had the Super Soldier coming out of a shining light. "With it I can ritual summon a Black Luster Soldier Ritual Monster from my hand or Graveyard using a Light and Dark monster one from my hand and the other from my deck as material whose levels equal eight! I'll send a Beginning Knight from my hand and an Evening Twilight Knight from my deck to grave and Ritual Summon the Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier in my Graveyard!" A portal opened in the ground and out came the Super Soldier glaring at IF who tensed.

 _Super Soldier Synthesis  
Spell/Ritual_

 _Thomas Hand: 3_

"Oh great." Julio said sighing.

"Next I'll banish an Evening Twilight Knight and Beginning Knight from my graveyard to special summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!" A portal opened and from it lept a large soldier wearing blue and gold armor wielding a matching shield and sword with an aura of power nearly on par with the soldier beside him.

 _Thomas Hand: 2_

 _Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Level:8 Light  
Warrior/Effect_

"This doesn't look good." IF said staring in awe yet fear at the two powerful warriors.

"Next their effects activate! When their banished I can add a Ritual Monster and a Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand! I'll add another Super Soldier and Super Soldier Synthesis." Thomas said and two cards ejected from his deck before shuffling.

 _Thomas Hand: 4_

"I activate the effect granted to Super Soldier via Beginning Knight-!" Thomas began but was cut off by Julio.

"I activate my trap card Safe Zone!" Julio said playing the trap card quickly which had what looked like a large machine protecting a small hand which glowed blue . "With this I can target an attack position monster on the field. With this that monster can't be targeted or destroyed by your card effects or by battle but it can't attack directly you directly. I target IF!" Julio said and a blue aura surrounded IF and prevented the portal from sucking her in.

 _Safe Zone  
Trap/Continuous_

 _Julio Set: 1_

"Darn it." Thomas said annoyed. "I'll use Envoy of the Beginning's effect to banish Command Knight." BLS sent out a slash that ripped open a portal and sucked the knight in and caused the red aura to disappear from IF.

 _Maker IF  
ATK: 2500-400= 2100_

"Next I'll use the effect of Evening Twilight Knight to banish a card from your hand." Thomas said. "I'll go with the one in the far left." Julio placed the card away.

 _Julio Hand: 5_

"Next I'll set a card and that's it." Thomas said setting the card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1 Set: 1  
Thomas LP: 3000 Hand: 3 Set: 1  
Turn 7  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw." Julio said drawing a card. _"Geez this is a mean set up. He can't attack or get rid of IF with card effects unless he takes out the trap."_ Julio then decided to make a move. "I activate the spell card Guild's Intel. I excavate the top three cards of my deck and add one card that has CPU or Maker in its name or in its text to my hand then shuffle the rest into my deck." Julio said and looked at the top three cards. "I'll add Party Assist!" Julio said adding the spell to his hand and shuffled the rest back into the deck.

 _Guild's Intel  
Spell/Normal_

"Next I'll attack Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier with-!" Julio began.

"I activate my trap card Waboku! Now I take no battle damage and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle." Thomas said quickly.

 _Thomas Set: 0  
Waboku  
Trap/Normal_

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Julio said setting the cards. "Then the card you banished goes back to my hand."

 _Julio LP 4000 Hand: 5 Set: 3  
Thomas LP: 3000 Hand: 3+1 Set: 0  
Turn 8  
Thomas' Turn_

"I draw!" Thomas said drawing his card. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity. I'll draw three and discard two!" Thomas said drawing three before discarding two. "I'll banish the Beginning and Evening Twilight Knight along with the Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight I just sent to the Graveyard in order to special summon Chaos Dragon Levianeer!" Thomas said and a large gray dragon with green lines on it's wings appeared and let out a roar that shook the ground.

 _Graceful Charity  
Spell/Normal_

 _Chaos Dragon Levianeer  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 0  
Level: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

 _Thomas Hand: 3_

"This is new." Julio said in surprise.

"Chaos Dragon Levianeer has a special ability based on the monsters I banished. Since banished both Light and Dark monsters Levianeer can destroy up to two cards! I'll destroy Safe Zone and the face down on the far left!" Levianeer roared and began to generate to large orbs of black energy that slammed into the face down and collided with IF who let out a scream as she exploded as well.

 _Julio Set: 2_

"When Safe Zone is destroyed the monster selected with the trap is also destroyed." Julio said. "Maker IF's effect. When she's destroyed I can add a CPU or Maker monster to my hand from my deck. I'll add Maker Ubi." Julio said showing Thomas the card.

 _Julio Hand: 6_

"I'll use the effect of Evening Twilight Knight to banish the card on the far right from your hand." Thomas said and Julio placed the card away.

 _Julio Hand: 5_

"Levianeer attack him directly!" Thomas said and Levianeer charged up one large fire blast in its mouth and sent a stream of flames towards Julio.  
"I activate my trap card Negate Attack!" Julio said playing the trap which blew away the flames.

 _Julio Set: 1_

"I set a card and end my turn." Thomas said tensing.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1 Set: 1  
Thomas LP: 3000 Hand: 2 Set: 1  
Turn 9  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card. "I'll activate the spell card Double Summon!" Julio said playing the spell. "With it I can Normal Summon twice."

 _Julio Hand: 5_

 _Double Summon  
Spell/Normal_

"Next I'll summon Maker Ubi!" Julio said playing the female assassin who landed ready. "Then since I control a Maker monster I can special summon Share Crystal to the field!" Julio said playing the glowing crystal. "Next, I'll tribute both of them!" Julio said raising a card and the two monsters turned into sparkles. "Dragon of destruction hear my cry! Come forth and obliterate all that stands in your path!" The ground cracked in front of Julio. "Come forth! Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!" Gandora roared as it erupted from the earth and landed in front of Julio.

 _Maker Ubi  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1350  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 3 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 3_

 _Gandora the Dragon of Destruction  
ATK:0 DEF: 0_

 _Level: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Effect  
Julio Hand: 2_

"That is the worst possible monster for this situation." Thomas said in shock and Julio smirked..

"Gandora's effect! By paying half of my life points he can destroy every card on the field and if they're destroyed they're banished instead!" Julio said and Gandora roared and shot out beams of light that shot around the ripping through everything and causing it to shatter.

 _Julio LP: 4000/2= 2000_

 _Gandora the Dragon of Destruction  
ATK: 0+5x300= 1500_

 _Thomas Set: 0  
Julio Set: 0_

"Next I'll activate Monster Reborn and special summon Maker IF from the Graveyard!" Julio said playing the spell card and IF appeared from a portal.

"Glad to be back." IF said with a grin.

 _Monster Reborn  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 1_

"IF attack him directly!" Julio said and IF moved forward slashing Thomas who let out a grunt.

 _Thomas LP: 3000-2100= 900_

"Now, Gandora finish him off!" Gandora roared and sent out a few rays of light that went through Thomas making him let out a grunt as his life hit zero.

 _Thomas LP: 900-1500= 0_

"Good duel Thomas." Julio said as the monster's faded and IF turned back to her chibi size.

"Thanks. You had me on the ropes almost the whole time though." Thomas said sighing.

"I got lucky with the cards is all. What was that face down?" Julio asked.

"Mirror Force." Thomas answered and Julio's eyes widened.

"Holy shit. Glad I went for Gandora otherwise I'd have been screwed." Julio said scratching his head. "Had I gone for a Synchro I'd have lost."

"What was your face down? You had that one down the whole duel." Thomas said.

"Oh it was Synchro Ring." Julio said showing the trap. "Didn't have a Synchro to use it with."

"Why'd you set it?" Thomas asked.

"Just in case I got one out." Julio said shrugging. "Anyways, I gotta get going but it was good seeing you again."

"Good seeing you too. See you at the tournament." Thomas said as Julio left to the parking lot and got on his D-Wheel, put on his helmet, and drove off with IF sitting on Julio's lap this time.

"Getting blown up like that was not fun." IF commented as they drove on.

"Not much I could do to stop it." Julio said. "That duel was a good test though."

"For what?" IF asked.

"How my deck does without Neptune and the others." Julio answered. "Does okay but it could definitely use more."

"Why are you curious about that?" IF asked.

"If I were ever to lose and they took Nep and the others I don't want to be unable to duel. I want to be able to help save them." Julio said. "Of course I'd have to survive the whole barrier thing."

"I understand where you're coming from." IF said. "I'd do everything I could to help my friends especially after all they've done for me."

"Glad you understand." Julio said. "You don't mind me asking a question?"

"No. Go ahead." IF said.

"Do you know why Neptune dropped that question on me about you guys?" Julio asked. "It was out of nowhere."

"Oh she asked that because it made you nervous and she found it a bit funny. Though she was genuinely curious." IF said.

"Oh." Julio said a bit annoyed by the first part. "I hope you understand I'm not completely comfortable answering that yet."

"I do. You don't exactly know us all that well." IF said as they arrived at the house.

"You know you're probably the easiest to talk to out of everyone." Julio said and switched off his D-Wheel. "Everyone is either extremely random, tsundere, a little kid, or just quiet and unapproachable at times."

"I can take a guess who you're referring to." IF said chuckling as she floated off his lap. "Well, if you need someone to talk to go ahead and ask me if Kila isn't around."

"Sure thing." Julio said and got off the D-Wheel taking his helmet off before getting the bags and heading to the door with IF following and he knocked and was soon opened by Kila. "Hey, what'd we miss while we were gone?"

"Nothing much. We talked a bit more about what happened that night." Kila said taking a bag. "Then we talked about the tournament for a bit and we left." The two entered the kitchen after shutting the front door behind them.

"Glad we didn't miss too much." Julio said setting the bags down on the table. "Where are the girls?"

"Koneko's room. Her friend's dad dropped her off." Kila answered. "By the way your mom stopped by to get a couple of things and said she's gonna be at work late and so is your dad."

"Hmm...I guess I can handle cooking for today." Julio said.

"You can cook?" IF asked sitting on the counter as Neptune came in hearing Julio was back.

"Yep. I don't do it much since my mom typically handles it or if I'm just feeling lazy and decide to get take out." Julio said.

"Well, I look forward to tasting your cooking. I'm gonna go to the others." IF said floating away.

"I'm gonna get everything put away and figure out what I can cook." Julio said.

"Need some help?" Kila asked.

"Nah. Go hang with the girls." Julio said.

"Okay. Have fun." Kila said before leaving to the room as Julio put everything away. It took a few minutes and he began to decide on what to cook. He had bought a lot of food today so he had some options.

"You know what let's just make lasagna. Mom was planning on it anyways from the looks of it." Julio muttered to himself and got to work.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Wow it smells good in here." Neptune said as they walked into the kitchen when Julio called them and saw the lasagna taken out of the oven as the source of the smell. "And that looks really good as well."

"Yep. He's not as good as mom but he can cook pretty well." Koneko said brightly and everyone sat down and served themselves before digging in.

"Wow this tastes pretty good." IF said taking another bite.

"Yessy. You're a good cook Jul-Jul." Compa said brightly.

"I'll admit this is good." Noire said simply.

"Thanks." Julio said a bit happy as everyone looked to be enjoying the food he cooked.

"Seriously, you can cook, you're nice, cute, and a good duelist which from what I can tell is a big point in this world." Neptune said amazed. "How are you single?" This caused Julio to blush lightly but he answered.

"Well, I've never been good with that kinda stuff. I can't really pick up when they're being subtle plus I haven't really been interested in finding someone I like." Julio said.

"Kila did mention how you never picked up a girl had a crush on you once even though she was obvious until she gave up on it." Neptune said causing Julio to sigh.

"Don't remind me." Julio grumbled not fond of his obliviousness. "Let's just move away from my nonexistent romantic life."

"He's right. This is his private life." IF said to help the teen who gave her a grateful look.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd rather keep this to himself." Nepgear said.

"Yeah, I would. It's pretty embarrassing for me." Julio said.

"Alright. Sorry for getting a bit too personal." Neptune apologized.

"Eh, it's fine." Julio said shrugging as he got seconds. "Just a question."

"Still, it was probably a bit too intrusive." Vert said.

"It's fine. It's nothing bad. I have nothing to hide." Julio said dismissive and heard light thuds on the ground as the Dogoo bounced in and let out a goo as he nuzzled Julio's leg.

"Hey little buddy." Julio said patting him on the head. "You feeling hungry?"

"Goo!" He said happily bouncing up and down and Julio gave him a plate of food and he jumped on it to dissolve it letting out goos of happiness.

"You like it?" Julio asked and the Dogoo nodded it's body. "Well, good to know I can fall back to cooking if being a pro duelist doesn't work out."

"Always nice to have options." Blanc said finishing her food with Rom and Ram doing the same. "Thanks for the meal. I enjoyed it." Blanc said in her usual quiet tone but she had a smile on her face.

"Yeah. You cook pretty good." Ram said finishing her food.

"Yeah, it was yummy." Rom said noticeably less shy.

"Glad you liked it." Julio said smiling. Everyone soon finished and Julio began to do the dishes with help from Kila while the others sat in the living room.

"They seemed to enjoy the food." Kila said as she washed a plate.

"Yeah, they did." Julio said with a smile as he dried a plate. "It makes me a bit happy."

"Aww, that's such a cute smile." Kila teased causing Julio to pout. "I'm serious though. That kind of smile is rare to see. It's one you only show when you're really happy."

"Well I guess you've got a point." Julio said as he put away a dish.

"I know I do. I've known you a long time." Kila said as she finished washing the last plate ad handing it to Julio to dry. "By the way, is something bothering you? I can tell something's been bothering you."

"It's noth-" Julio began only for Kila to glare at him causing him to sigh. "Should have figured you'd notice."

"I knew something was bothering you." Kila said.

"Something's bothering you?" IF asked walking in and everyone else followed looking at Julio with concern and he let out a sigh.

"...After Dark got his wing sliced off and my mom was knocked out someone spoke to me." Julio said. "It was a male and he offered to help me beat Mason. I was so desperate I didn't even stop and notice that the voice was so dark and evil. He told me his name was Zarc before I blacked out."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Neptune asked.

"I was terrified alright? This guy spoke to me, took over my body, and used it to almost kill a man. " Julio said. "I'm worried about what else he could do."

"We won't let him." IF said seriously.

"How?" Julio asked. "If it's in a duel there's not much if anything you guys can do."

"We don't know but we'll find a way." Neptune said getting nods of agreement.

"...You guys sure are optimistic." Julio said. "Guess you guys have a point though. I'll trust you guys."

"You should. Remember we rely on each other when it comes to these duels." Noire said. "Keeping secrets won't help."

"Indeed. We all value you as a friend so we can't have you keeping things like this secret when they can be dangerous to you." Vert said.

"We may not have known you all for that long but we all have grown to like all of you." Blanc said.

"Thanks." Kila and Julio said.

"Fine. I promise not to hide anything from now on." Julio promised. "Well, unless it's a genuinely private thing."

"What like you getting a crush on of us?" Neptune teased.

"Well, you never know what could happen." Julio said shrugging. "What you guys want to do?"

"Hmm...How about a movie night?" Neptune asked. "Let's just hang out."

"Doesn't sound bad. Alright let's do it." Julio said getting nods of agreement. "I'm gonna finish up here and put the leftovers away while you guys figure out a movie. Just please don't pick a mushy romantic movie. I always get bored and fall asleep during those."

"Don't worry we'll find something that all of us can watch." Kila promised and the group left to the living room while Julio finished the dishes.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"Alright, you guys figure something out?" Julio asked walking into the living room. He had brought a couple bowls of popcorn with him that he set on the living room table.

"Yep. It's an animated movie." Kila said.

"Which one?" Julio asked.

"A certain dragon training movie." Kila said and Julio thought before grinning as he had an idea of what it was. It was one of his favorites.

"You guys will enjoy this." Julio said as sat beside Kila and Koneko hopped next to Julio smiling happily.

"It's been a while since we had a movie night." Koneko said happily and Julio smiled and patted her on the head.

"Let's get started." Neptune said as Kila hit play on the movie.

 **Meanwhile**

"So, you're challenging him?" Doku asked Brutus as they walked through a hallway.

"Yes." Brutus answered.

"Damn. Looks like I'm not getting a shot at him." Doku muttered.

"You can take the other dragon user." Brutus said.

"But Shinku would give me way more enjoyment." Doku replied. "He's clearly stronger."

"Lady Vernice has agreed to me dueling him." Brutus said giving him a look. "I understand your feelings given the unfinished duel between the two of you but our mission comes first. Besides, all I'm after is the CPUs not his soul. He'll still have his dragon when I'm finished with him."

"Guess you have a point. Still, I'd like to duel him at his full strength." Doku muttered. "But fine have fun." Doku sighed and walked off.

"He really wants to duel him." Brutus muttered.

"Only natural." Vernice said walking up to him. "Given their connection."

"Do you believe you can stop him?" Brutus asked.

"Yes. It won't be easy but I will." Vernice answered. "When do you plan to duel him?"

"Tomorrow. I will obtain the CPUs. What about the Makers?" Brutus asked.

"Leave them. They are of no use." Vernice stated. "Be on guard. He has more than proven his strength as a duelist for victory to be assured."

"Indeed. I will have to go all out against him." Brutus stated.  
"I wish you luck. If you were to lose do not worry. Our plans will be unfazed." Vernice said.

"Very well but I have no intention of losing." Brutus stated and walked off.

"I hope so." Vernice muttered and walked to her room.

 **AN: This took longer than it should have but it's done. I admit that it was a loss of motivation over recent events but I've got it back and it shouldn't take anywhere near as long to get the next chapter.**

 **Now let's get to the reviews.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks for the review and glad you liked the duel and look forward to the other dragons new forms and yes I will be showing the submitted OCs next arc. Also thanks for the support I appreciate it.**

 **Kh fan: Thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see how things go when I get there.**

 **Fireking492: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed. Thanks for the support as well and don't worry too much about the custom cards.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Glad you enjoyed and thanks for the review. Don't worry changes have been made to make Blizzard more viable in different situations.**

 **Guest: You know what? I'll create a custom one since I want this card to be unique.**

 **Guest Quest: Thanks for the review.**

 **1\. Actually it's four. He set a card before Darksoul was added to his hand.**

 **2\. Crap. I actually messed up there I'll fix that since I got her mixed up with another character I have.**

 **3\. He used it to cut down the other Gottoms as a just in case he couldn't finish him.**

 **4\. I'll be sure to fix that so thanks for the correction.**

 **5\. I meant to change it to five since I felt two days was too short.**

 **6\. Yes he will. It'll take time since he has no idea how to even get started on that yet.**

 **7\. I'll consider it.**

 **8\. Hmm good point. I'll make some edits down the line.**

 **9\. I've already decided on some changes for him but if you have suggestions I'd be willing to hear them.**

 **10\. If you have some ideas I'd be willing to hear them. I can have a bit of trouble coming up with names at times.**

 **11\. I'll keep it in mind.**

 **12\. Sadly no. I write the chapters and duels all by myself. I'm considering the idea of finding someone to help but we'll see.**

 **13\. Thanks for the PSCTs and the suggest for Grim Requiem. I'll add that to him.**

 **14\. Thanks for the new card. It's pretty good for Doku's deck and I can't wait to incorporate it into a duel.**

 **15\. Thanks for the extra effect on Blizzard. I'll keep the once per Duel on Crystal Shard but I'm excluding the only for CPU Synchros since it's one of the tuners I plan on using it to help Julio summon Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend and the Synchro Tuner I created for Julio.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and support and I'm very sorry for how long this took.**

 **Now I've decided this season will have three more chapters with the next one featuring or first Turbo Duel with Speed Spells so look forward to that and no it's not with Brutus. When I finish this season I will take a break from this story to go back and edit the previous chapters to fix various mistakes and focus my attention on my other main story since that story is very close to being completed as a with me finishing an arc in the next chapter for it and there being two more as a whole for that story.**

 **Also who wants to take a guess on what deck Brutus will be using? Leave it in a review if you have a guess. I'll give a hint: It's reliant on certain spells.**

 **I want to bring up when I finish my other story and I put a good amount of chapters out on season two I will be starting up another main story involving my favorite anime series: Fate. My favorite used to be Dragon Ball(BTW saw Dragon Ball Super Broly: I loved it) but the more I watched Fate and looked into the characters and played Fate Grand Order I've realized I genuinely enjoy it more as a whole although not by a whole lot. For the fic I've decided to go Apocrypha style and I've come up with a lot of OCs but I'm missing a few and I've decided you guys can submit some OCs if you want. I'll be putting a form for it on my profile so you can use that if you decide you're up for it.**

 **That's all I got for now so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 **Next Chapter Title: A World of Speed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 17: A World of Speed**

 **AN: Hey guys back with another chapter and this one's special since it features our first Turbo Duel with actual Speed Spells. Nothing else to day so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"Dang it!" A familiar voice cried out as Neptune placed her head on the table where she and Noire were dueling with decks they built with Julio's cards with Julio and Kila watching. Noire had a smug smile on her face as she walked over to a pudding cup that was nearby and dragged it over. Her smugness was due to the fact that she swept her without any damage dealt to her.

"You tried." Kila said patting Neptune gently. "But your deck kind of sucked."

"You're supposed to be cheering me up!" Neptune wailed.

"You filled it with over level monsters that you couldn't summon or weak cute monsters." Julio said as he picked up the deck and began to look through it. "There's hardly and spells or traps too and they're only good for drawing cards."

"But you use those kinds of cards a lot." Neptune complained.

"I use them to allow me to extend my plays and be able to consistently bring out my higher tier monsters and boost them if I need to along with helping get cards that could help to defend me. You used them just to get cards in your hand and fill them with monsters that are just useless." Julio replied as he looked at her extra deck. "And this extra deck! There's fusion monsters but the deck has no means to summon them!" He said looking over the cards.

"I get it!" Neptune whined in defeat.

"Tell you what I'll teach you all how to properly build a deck tomorrow. Except for Noire because she's clearly got it down." Julio said looking at the deck she used which was properly balanced and had a good mix of cards that made the deck more consistent.

"Why thank you." Noire said opening the pudding and using a small spoon to eat some. "I studied up on the internet and used your deck as an example to create a basic deck and made sure that I knew how to use the deck."

"Well, I'll do the same and beat you next time!" Neptune said pumping a fist. "Just you watch!"

"That's the spirit." Julio said and noticing a mischievous look on her face spoke up. "I'm not building the deck for you."

"Dang it!" Neptune said.

"Like I said I'll teach you how to build a deck but building the deck is up to you." Julio said before getting up."Now I gotta get going Karina wants me to meet up with her."

"Does she want to duel you?" Neptune asked.

"No. She wants to hold off on that until my deck is truly ready." Julio said. "I don't know what she wants though since she wants me to meet her at the arena used for major tournaments."

"Wait there's another one here?" Noire asked in shock.

"Yeah, they use it for major tournaments and duels. It's way bigger the one we typically go to." Julio said. "It's more towards the center of town."

"Well let me finish this and then we can all go. Those guys haven't launched an attack in a while so we need to be ready." Noire said as she began to speed up on eating the pudding.

"She's right. We'll all head with you. Besides, I'm sure they wouldn't mind seeing the arena." Kila said.

"Fine." Julio said as he exited the kitchen where the others were either reading or watching the television where they were watching some sitcom Julio didn't recognize. "Hey, we're gonna be heading out in a bit. Karina wants us to meet up with her."

"What for?" Koneko asked.

"I don't know but it's important apparently." Julio said. "Plus we're going to the main arena and they haven't seen it."

"Very well. When do we leave?" Vert asked.

"In a little. Noire's finishing her pudding she won from beating Neptune in a duel." Julio said.

"How bad did she lose?" Blanc asked.

"The duel lasted about four turns and Noire took no damage." Kila said causing Neptune to look down in misery.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time sis." Nepgear said floating over to her big sister.

"It only makes sense Noire would win. She's been doing the most research on the game since we've gotten here." Uni said.

"That's true. Noire knows almost as much as we do." Kila said.

"Well, she does plan on bringing this game to our world. She likely wants to learn as much as she can." IF brought up and caught the three CPUs attention.

"Oh, really? Leave it to her to try and find a leg up on us." Neptune said with a frown.

"Indeed." Vert said.

"Typical of Noire." Blanc growled.

"Excuse me? I'm not using it as a means to get a leg up." Noire said entering the living and giving them a frown. "Lastation doesn't have the capability to make this game alone which means it will be a combined effort from all of us." This got the CPUs to look sort of appeased when Noire added. "I'll worry about getting a leg up when we get it successfully up and running."

"Hey, save the competition thing for later." Julio said sensing the impending argument. "We're all ready to go so let's get going."

"Fine." The four said and began to float to the door.

"Thanks for splitting that up." IF said with a sigh. "Those arguments can go on for hours."

"No problem. Now, come on I don't wanna keep Karina waiting." Julio said as the group exited the house making sure to lock the door behind them.

 **Meanwhile**

"Brutus, sir!" A man dressed in black clothes said rushing into a large room that seemed to be a gym with various things for working out. Brutus set down the weights he was lifting and turned toward the man.

"Yes?" He asked.

"They're leaving the house and from what they were saying they are heading to the main arena in the center of the city." The man said.

"Well it looks like I'll have to postpone my duel. We do not need to draw too much attention and having a duel with him in the middle of a city will draw too much." Brutus said. "Keep spying on them and tell me of an opportunity to begin the plan. Plus, Shinku may show us some new tricks."

"Yes, sir." The man said rushing off.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"Woah!" Neptune exclaimed as the group drove up to the large arena. She and IF were with him while the others were in Kila's car. It was easily twice the size of the previous one however, unlike the smaller one there was hardly anyone here. "Wait, why aren't there many people here?"

"Likely due to the fact that its closed to the public for the time being until the tournament rolls around. Only people who are involved with the tournament can enter and bring others in." Julio said as he parked with Kila doing the same. "Even if my sister wasn't her being the number two duelist in the world gives her quite a few advantages." He said and took off his helmet giving his head a shake before switching off the D-Wheel and IF floated up onto his shoulder while Neptune went onto his head as Kila and the others exited the car. "Now, where is she? She said she'd be waiting for us outside."

"I see her over there." Neptune said pointing over to where the entrance where Karina was waiting.

"Oh. Let's go then." Julio said walking to Karina with Kila while taking Noire and the others cards from Kila and the others following and upon getting closer realized that Dan, Hazel, and Liz were also there. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Karina invited us." Dan said. "We don't know why."

"I invited you because I'm sure you won't want to miss this." Karina said. "Because I have a little test for my little brother here."

"Test? For What?" Julio asked surprised.

"I want to see how much you've improved with these new cards. Besides, I heard you haven't been in an actual Riding Duel in a while." Karina said crossing her arms and giving him a glare causing him to look sheepish.

"Sorry." Julio apologized.

"I'm serious! You want me to teach you how to perform a Double Tuning yet you don't put in the effort to get better at Riding Duels." Karina scolded.

"Double Tuning?" The group asked except for the natives of this world.

"We'll explain later." Kila promised.

"Now, let's get inside because we have something to do before the duel...I'm sorry in advance." Karina said to Julio confusing the teens as they followed her inside. Inside there several places for snack bars, chairs, TVs, vending machines, and even a few places that sold cards but apart from a few workers and janitors there was nobody around.

"Oh, hello!" Julio heard and he froze recognizing the voice and turned to Karina in dismay.

"I'm sorry. She followed me." Karina apologized as a woman in her early twenties dressed in a fancy magenta suit with a skirt came over with matching heels. She had short blonde hair and green eyes and lightly tanned skin while standing at a height of 5'8 thanks to the heels. She had a rather large purse that seemed rather suspicious. "Jessica you remember Julio, right?"

"How couldn't I remember him?" She asked giving the teen a smile that he reluctantly returned. "I'm still waiting on that interview."

"Um...That'll have to wait after all I'm pretty busy you know major tournament coming up." Julio said scratching his head. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here because I have a few questions about those new monsters you've got. Everyone is going on and on about how you've got monsters never seen before and the fact that Industrial Illusions is saying they never created such cards makes their existence even more juicy." Jessica said getting closer to Julio causing him to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry but where I got them is a secret." Julio said. "If you want to see them in action you can come watch the duel I'm about to participate in. Then, I can maybe give you a couple of things about them." Julio said.

"Deal." Jessica said excitement evident in her voice and Julio turned to Karina.

"So, who am I dueling?" Julio asked.

"You'll see. Go bring your D-Wheel around to the entrance way and edit your deck. You'll be using Speed Spells for this one after all." Karina said and Julio nodded and walked outside to the parking lot with Neptune and the others following.

"So, what's with the girl?" Noire asked.

"Oh, she's a reporter. She once asked me and the others about Dark and Clear Wing about a year ago and she's been very persistent. Thankfully her job sometimes makes her focused on other things so we've been able to avoid her." Julio said. "So, don't worry about her too much."

"What are Speed Spells?" Blanc asked and Julio opened her mouth to answer but Noire beat him to it.

"Their spells cards that are specifically used during Riding Duels. They rely on Speed Counters which are also specifically used during Riding Duels." Noire explained. "Also, during a Riding Duel normal spells can't be used."

"Wait, so we won't have access to our normal spells?" Neptune asked in shock. "No fair! I need Equip Spells!"

"You function just fine without them." Julio reassured her. "Besides, this is a good test. In the tournament I'll be handling all the Riding Duels so we gotta see how the deck does in them."

"Indeed. Plus, our enemies may challenge us to one as well so we must be prepared." Vert added.

"Fine but I still don't like it." Neptune pouted as Julio walked to his D-Wheel and got on it.

"This is gonna be rough though. You guys are gonna have to hang on tight." Julio said as he powered it on and put on his helmet. "Things can get pretty crazy during these duels."

"We will besides even if we did fall off we're spirits. Not like we could die." Neptune said.

"True but still be careful." Julio said and drove off towards the entrance for D-Wheels.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"Okay, that should be good." Julio said as he removed all the spells from his deck and replaced them with Speed Spells that he kept in his runner. He also added a couple of new traps and monsters to fill in some gaps. He heard the door open and Karina walked into the room he and the girls were sitting in to adjust his deck.

"You ready?" Karina asked and Julio nodded. "Good get on your D-Wheel and head into the stadium. We'll be sitting in the stands to watch. Also, I pulled some strings and this'll be your qualifying duel for the tournament."

"...Okay, I'm glad but who am I facing that's be good enough to qualify as my qualifying duel for the tournament?" Julio questioned.

"They're nothing crazy." Karina promised. "Just be on guard because they're not gonna take it easy on you. Now stop asking questions and get ready to duel." Karfina said and left the room.

"She's not the best when it comes to encouragement is she?" Neptune asked.

"No but she's an effective teacher." Julio answered. "She wouldn't do something like this unless she was certain I could handle this."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." IF said.

"Yessy. Let's go and beat whoever this person is." Compa said.

"The positivity you guys have is astounding." Julio said smiling as he got up.

"You gotta be during times like this. Moping and sulking solves nothing." Neptune said as they exited the room.

 **In the Stadium**

"Wow!" Rom and Ram said looking around in excitement. There was a large black field in the center of the large stadium with thousands of seats and around the field was a large track that circled the field and even had parts rising off the ground. There was a large screen above an announcers booth towards the left side of the field. On the field there were small tunnels that lead into the stadium and an even larger tunnel that appeared to lead outside.

"Hey, Kila? What's with those tunnels?" Uni asked as they sat down in seats.

"Oh, the smaller ones are for the D-Wheels to enter with and the big one leads into the city." Kila explained.

"Why is there a tunnel leading into the city?" Nepgear asked.

"Because sometimes we use the city's roads for the tournament." Dan answered. "The entirety of the highway system is capable of forming into a track for Riding Duels and for Security to duel anybody that causes trouble."

"IF, Neptune, and Compa have seen it too. When Julio found IF he got challenged to a duel while on his way home so they had to duel on the highway." Kila said.

"I can't wait to see it then." Nepgear said her eyes sparkling. "It makes me really curious to see all the technology you have in this world."

"Are you talking to someone?" Jessica asked curious.

"No." Kila said. "You must be hearing things."

"Hmm." Jessica looked at Kila who had a rather good poker face. "I guess I was." She said shrugging.

"We'll have to be careful with talking for a bit." Uni said and the the other Candidates nodded.

"Anyways, I wonder who Julio's will be doing." Hazel said.

"It must be a challenge because Karina isn't the type to take things easy." Dan said.

"Is she that rough?" Lisa asked. "I don't remember too much about her."

"She's not necessarily rough. During duels she's a very go all out type of person and especially when it comes to training Julio. She wants him to be a better duelist than her so she doesn't hold back when it comes to tests." Kila said. "So odds are he'll be in for a rough duel." They heard the sound of an engine and Julio drove in from one of the tunnels and reached a starting point marked by a white line. The girls were sitting and holding on tight either the small seats Nepgear made or hanging onto Julio. "We really need to find a way to make it easy for them to sit with him."

"We'll figure something out." Dan whispered as Karina joined them.

 **On the Track**

"Alright...Let's see who our opponent is." Julio muttered adjusting the black gloves he had put on before hearing another D-Wheel coming up from the tunnels. From a tunnel a runner came out. It resembled that of a Yamaha YZF-R6 with tan and white colors. The driver drove up and parked in the starting point to the left of Julio and took off their tan helmet revealing woman around Karina's age and stood at about 5'7. She had brown hair pulled up into a bun and dark green eyes. She had a tan jacket on that was zipped up and matching gloves. She wore jeans and had brown boots on. "Karina...Why?"

 **Stands**

"Karina...Why are you having him duel Marissa Johnson?" Kila asked.

"Yeah, this is a bit much." Dan said.

"I agree." Hazel said alarmed.

"Definitely." Lisa said giving her a look.

"This is gonna be interesting though." Jessica said.

"What's the big deal?" Nepgear asked.

"She's the tenth best duelist in the world." Kila whispered.

"But didn't Julio beat a top five in the world?" Uni asked.

"He was an old top five. The current top ten are better than the old top five excluding the previous number one. Even then he barely beat Mason remember?" Kila pointed out.

"So, he's in trouble?" Rom asked.

"I don't know. All I know is he's in for a rough duel." Kila said.

"He needs a challenge and Marissa as willing to give him one." Karina said. "Plus it's punishment for skipping out on his training."

"He'll be fine." Koneko said. "He can definitely beat Marissa."

 **Track**

"So, you're Karina's little bro?" Marissa asked looking him up and down. "I'd say you don't look impressive but I've learned to not judge a book by it's cover especially given what I've heard these past few days."

"You heard about by win against Mason?" Julio asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yep and those new cards you've got so this is looking to be a fun duel." Marissa said and put her helmet on.

"Yeah, dueling a top ten duelist in the world is gonna be fun." Julio saud with a grin.

"What?" The group said and Julio gave them a look.

"First one around the corner?" Julio asked his nervousness ebbing away.

"Sure." Marissa said and turned forward.

"Speed world two set!" The two said and the screen on their D-Wheels showed a spell card with what looked like a road with light surrounding it.

 **Duel Mode Engaged  
Auto Pilot Standing By**

 **Stands**

"They're starting." Kila said and Karina quickly dialed someone's number who answered.

"Stan. They're starting." Karina said.

"Really? Hold on." A male voice said and a few seconds later the large screen turned on and showed images of Julio and Marissa with their life points and another showing their Speed counters.

"What are Speed Counters?" Ram asked.

"You'll see." Kila whispered as a countdown began and once it began to reach zero everyone excpet those from Gamindustri shouted in unison.

"Riding duel, Acceleration!" They shouted and took off racing for the first corner however, Marissa was shocked when Julio took a large lead and made the first corner.

" _Thanks for the upgrades Nepgear!"_ Julio thought to himself with a grin. "I'll be going first!" Julio said and the screen pinged adding a Speed Counter for Julio and Marissa.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5 SPC: 1  
Marissa LP: 4000 Hand: 5 SPC: 1  
Turn 1  
Julio's Turn_

"I'll start things off by summoning my Dark Blade." Julio said playing the monster who appeared and began to float next to him.

 _Dark Blade  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"Next I'll set a card face down to end my turn." Julio said setting his card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Set: 1 SPC: 2  
Marissa LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1 SPC: 2  
Turn 2  
Marissa's Turn_

"I draw!" Marissa said drawing her card. "I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton!" The spell showed an angel with a glowing green crystal. "When my Speed Counters are at two or higher I can draw two cards then discard one from my hand!" Marissa drew two before discarding a card.

 _Speed Spell - Angel Baton  
Spell/Normal_

 _Marissa Hand: 6_

"Next I summon Junk Synchron!" Marissa said playing the classic tuner who began to float next to her. "Next I activate his effect. When he's normal summoned I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my grave in defense but with its effects negated. I'll special summon Clear Effector!" A woman with long black hair and matching eyes appeared from a light blue portal dressed in an orange and white dress with long yellow ribbons on her body and a golden headpiece with green gems on her head.

 _Junk Synchron  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 500  
Level: 3 Dark  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

 _Marissa Hand: 5_

 _Clear Effector  
ATK: 0 DEF: 900  
Level: 2 Light  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"Next since I special summoned a monster from my grave I can special summon Doppelwarrior from my hand!" Marissa said playing a monster that was a man with black clothes with a helmet, a scarf and wielded a gun. Behind him was a copy of him though more bronze in color and see through.

 _Marissa Hand: 4_

 _Doppelwarrior  
ATK: 800 DEF: 800  
Level: 2 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

"Now I tune my level two Doppelwarrior and Clear Effector with my level three Junk Synchron!" Junk Synchron pulled the cord to start it's engine and turned into three rings that surrounded the two monsters and turned them into a total of four stars. "Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Pierce through all that staand in your way!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! Junk Archer!" A large mechanical monster appeared with orange armor on its body and wielded a large bow which had an arrow ready to shoot.

 _Junk Archer  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Earth  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Oh, wow he looks so cool!" Nepgear said in excitement.

"Calm down Nepgear. Besides, that monster is trying to take down our sisters and Julio." Uni said.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't admire it!" Nepgear said.

"Since I used Clear Effector for a Synchro Summon I can draw a card plusthe Synchro Monster summoned can't be destroyed by card effects." Marissa said drawing a card. "Also since I used Doppelwarrior for a Synchro Summon I can special summon two Doppel Tokens in attack mode!" Marissa said and two miniature versions of the Doppel Warrior appeared but they had glowing red eyes and creepy smirks.

 _Marissa Hand: 5_

 _Doppel Token  
ATK: 400 DEF: 400  
Level: 1 Dark  
Warrior/Token_

"Next I activate Junk Archer's effect! Once per turn, I can banish a monster you control until the End Phase! Go Dimension Shoot!" Marissa shouted and Junk Archer pulled back the arrow which glowed blue and fired it at Dark Blade who disappeared. "Junk Archer attack him directly!" Junk Archer lodged another arrow and fired it at Julio.

"Trap activate! Counter Gate!" Julio said playing the trap which caused the gate to appear and block the attack. "That attack is negated and I can draw a card and if its a monster I can summon it!" Julio said and drew his card. "The card I drew is Maker Compa! On ordinary occasions I couldn't summon her but her effect allows me to special summon her if she's added to my hand outside my Draw Phase! Take the field Compa!" Julio said playing Compa who nervously got up and jumped turning to her full height in the air causing her to let out a eep as she struggled to get used to the feeling. "You okay?"

"Y-Yessy. Just caught me by surprise." She replied.

 _Counter Gate  
Trap/Normal_

 _Maker Compa  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000  
Level: 5 Light  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Julio Set: 0_

"Wow so this is one of those cards!" Jessica said in excitement. "And she's really cute!"

"I end my turn with two face downs." Marissa said setting the two cards and Dark Blade reappeared.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3+1 SPC: 3  
Marissa LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Set: 2 SPC: 3  
Turn 3  
Julio's Turn_

"My turn. I draw!" Julio said drawing and placed the card in the holder. _"Seems like the right time to use him plus I know he's itching to be in a duel."_ He thought to himself before choosing a card. "Since I control a Maker Monster I can special summon Share Crystal to the field!" Julio said playing the crystal. Karina noticed the levels and leaned forward.

 _Julio Hand: 3_

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 3 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

"First I'll activate Compa's effect with it I can target a CPU or Maker monster I control and increase my life points equal to their level times 200! I'll target Compa and increase my life by 1000!" Julio declared and Compa cupped her hands and a pink glow occured in her hands and soon a glow surrounded Julio increasing his life.

 _Julio LP: 4000+1000= 5000_

"Now, I tune my level five Maker Compa with my level three Share Crystal!" The Share Crystal glowed and turned into three rings that surrounded Compa who was surprised as she turned into five stars. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the King's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Scarlight appeared from the light and roared fire coursing over his body before it dissipated and began to fly alongside Julio.

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Level: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"Wait, wasn't that dragon that card you won as a prize?" Jessica asked Karina.

"It was. I decided to give it to him as a gift." Karina said.

"So, this is that dragon Karina got...It's pretty cool." Marissa commented.

"Well, you won't find this next move to be cool." Julio commented. "It'll be hot instead because I activate his effect! Once per turn, he can destroy all specially summoned monsters with attack equal to or lower than his own attack except for himself of course!" Julio said causing Marissa's eyes to widen and Scarlight roared as flames coarsed around his arm. "Go! Absolute Power Flame!" Julio shouted and Scarlight slammed his fist into the ground causing a wall of flames to incinerate two tokens causing Marissa to grunt as she took damage. However Junk Archer was fine due to Clear Effector's effect.

 _Marissa LP: 4000-1000= 3000_

"Scarlight attack Junk Archer! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Julio shouted and Scarlight fired a stream of fire at Junk Archer incinerating it and Marissa acted quick.

"I activate my trap! Defense Draw!" A orange barrier appeared and blocked the flames. "This makes the damage zero and lets me draw a card." Marissa said drawing a card.

 _Marissa Set: 1_

 _Defense Draw  
Trap/Normal_

 _Marissa Hand: 4_

"Fine then. Dark Blade attack her directly." Julio said and Dark Blade rushed forward.

"I activate my trap Synchro Spirits!" Marissa said quickly playing the trap. "I banish Junk Archer and special Junk Synchron, Clear Effector and Doppel Warrior in defense mode!" The three monsters appeared and held a defensive stance as they did.

 _Marissa Set: 0_

 _Synchro Spirits  
Trap/Normal_

"Fine then Dark Blade take out Junk Synchron!" Julio said changing targets and Dark Blade rushed forward and slashed through the tuner who exploded. "Nice defense." Julio commented.

"Thanks." Marissa said with a smile.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Julio said setting the face downs.

 _Julio LP: 5000 Hand: 1 Set: 2 SPC: 4  
Marissa LP: 3000 Hand: 4+1 SPC: 4  
Turn 4  
Marissa's Turn_

"I draw!" Marissa said drawing her card. "I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder!" The spell showed a woman with white wings with winds around her. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand to the field but it can't attack this turn! I special summon Tuningware!" Marissa said playing a small monster with a white and orange body wearing a yellow scarf with a frying pan on its head.

 _Speed Spell - Summon Speeder  
Spell/Normal_

 _Tuningware  
ATK: 100 DEF: 300  
Level: 1 Light  
Machine/Effect_

 _Marissa Hand: 3_

"Aww, he's a cutie!" Neptune said with a smile. "Hey, don't you use him too?" Neptune asked Julio who gave a small nod.

"Next I summon my Junk Anchor!" Marissa said summoning a small red and white robot with a glowing green eye.

 _Junk Anchor  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0  
Level: 2 Earth  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

"A tuner...Looks like she's going for another level seven." Noire said.

"No, Tuningware's effect allows it to be treated as a level two for a Synchro Summon." Julio said causing them to blink. "And I got an idea about what she's bringing out."

"Little heads up. Junk Anchor can be used as a substitute as a Synchron Monster for a Synchro Summon! I tune my three level two's Tuningware. Clear Effect, and Doppelwarrior with my level two Junk Anchor!" Junk Anchor turned into two rings that surround the three monsters turning them into six stars. "Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging Wicked God! Destroy all that stands against you!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" A large monster shot from the light and floated alongside Marissa. It had four arms and was wearing black, red, and gold armor with X shaped wings on its back and on its chest was five orbs with the center one orange and the rest green.

 _Junk Destroyer  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 2500  
Level: 8 Earth  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Since I used Clear Effector for a Synchro Summon I can draw a card!" Marissa said drawing a card. "And since I used Tuningware for a Synchro Summon I can draw another card!" Marissa said drawing another card. "Then I special summon two Doppel Tokens due to Doppelwarrior's effect!" The two tokens appeared and smiled creepily.

 _Marissa Hand: 5_

"Next I activate Junk Destroyer's effect! With it I can destroy cards equal to the number of non tuner monsters I used for his Synchro Summon!" Marissa said causing the Neptune and the other's eyes to widen. "I used three so that's three cards destroyed! I'll destroy all your monsters and the face down on the left! Go, Tidal Energy!" The orbs on Junk Destroyer's chest glowed ad he shot a wave of energy that engulfed Julio's monsters and destroyed the selected face down revealing it to be CPU's Protection.

 _Julio Set: 1_

"That's not good." Neptune exclaimed.

"Junk Destroyer attack him directly! Destroy Knuckle!" Marissa shouted and Junk Destroyer's fists glowed red and he fired a red energy blast at Julio who acted quickly.

"Trap activate! Shock Reborn!" Julio said playing the trap which showed a stream of fire being blocked by a red barrier that protected a duelist who had a glowing green monster behind him. The attack collided with Julio causing him to grunt and swerve lightly but he rightened himself. "With this trap the damage I would take from battle is halved and I can special summon a monster from my grave with ATK less than or equal to the damage I took. I special summon Share Crystal in defense mode!" Julio said and the crystal appeared.

 _Julio Set: 0_

 _Shock Reborn  
Trap/Normal_

 _Julio LP: 5000-2600/2= 3700_

"I end my turn with two face downs." Marissa said setting the two cards.

 _Julio LP: 3700 Hand: 1+1 SPC: 5  
Marissa LP: 3000 Hand: 3 Set: 2 SPC: 5  
Turn 5  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card. "I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton! With it I draw two then discard a card from my hand." Julio said drawing his cards and then discarding a card.

 _Julio Hand: 2_

"I set a card and end my turn!" Julio said setting a card.

 _Julio LP: 3700 Hand: 1 Set: 1 SPC: 6  
Marissa LP: 2500 Hand: 3+1 Set: 2 SPC: 6  
Turn 6  
Marissa's Turn_

"I draw!" Marissa said drawing her card. "I summon another Junk Synchron and with its effect I'll special summon Clear Effector!" Marissa said summoning the tuner allowing Clear Effector to appear once more. "Next I activate the Speed Spell - Vision Wind!" The spell showed a monster appearing in from heavy wind. "By removing two Speed Counters I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my grave to my field! Return Tuningware!" A heavy wind picked up and brought forth Tuningware who began to float alongside Marissa.

 _Marissa SPC: 6-2= 4_

 _Speed Spell - Vision Wind  
Spell/Normal_

 _Marissa Hand: 2_

"Great another level eight!" IF complained.

"She is quite good." Vert said with a frown but her tone was impressed.

"I tune my two level one Doppel Tokens, my level one Tuningware, and level two Clear Effector with my level three Junk Synchron!" Marissa said and Junk Synchron pulled its cord turning into three stars that surrounded the four monsters turned them into five stars. "Fallen Warriors led their strength to the great warrior! Shake the land with your awesome strength!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! Arise, Colossal Fighter!" A large warrior appeared from the light and flew alongside dressed in white armor with blue gems on his body.

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000  
Level: 8 Dark  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Due to Clear Effector and Tuningware's effects I draw two cards!" Marissa said drawing her cards. "Next due to Colossal Fighter's effect he gains 100 ATK for each Warrior-Type monster in the graveyard! There are four in mind and two in yours so that's 600!" Colossal Fighter let out a yell as a white aura appeared around him increasing his power.

 _Marissa Hand: 4_

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 2800+100x6= 3400_

"Junk Destroyer take out that Share Crystal!" Junk Destroyer rushed forward and slammed his fist into the Crystal into the ground shattering it. "Now Colossal Fighter attack him directly!"

"Trap activate! Jump in!" Julio said playing the trap which showed Noire jumping forward to protect Purple Heart from being attacked from behind. "When I'm attacked directly I choose three CPU or Maker monsters from my deck and then you pick one of them at random and the one selected is special summoned to my field in attack mode with their effects negated but they can't be destroyed by battle this turn and any battle damage I would take is halved!" Julio said and picked three cards from his deck and a image of three cards appeared on Marissa's screen on her D-Wheel. "Now pick." Julio said and Marissa selected the card on the left which revealed itself to be Blanc. "The card selected is CPU Blanc! Let's go Blanc!"

"Got it!" Blanc said and jumped off the D-Wheel turning into her full height though she seemed a tad weaker. "Hmm, feels like flying in HDD!"

 _Julio Set: 0_

 _Jump in!  
Trap/Normal_

 _CPU Blanc  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Water  
Warrior/Effect_

"Fine then. Colossal Fighter attack CPU Blanc! Colossal Smash!" Marissa said and Colossal Fighter rushed towards Blanc and slammed his fist against Blanc's hammer which she raised in defense and with effort shoved the fighter back.

 _Julio LP: 3700-2000/2= 2700_

"I end my turn with a face down!" Marissa said setting the card.

 _Julio LP: 2700 Hand: 1+1 SPC: 7  
Marissa LP: 3000 Hand: 3 Set: 3 SPC: 5  
Turn 7  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing a card and took a look at his hand. _"Nothing that can turn this around. Gonna have to take a gamble."_ Julio thought to himself. "I activate Speed World Two's effect. I remove seven Speed Counters and reveal the Speed Spell - Swift Recovery in order to draw a card!" Julio said and his counters fell to zero and he slowed down surprising the girls and fell a good deal behind Marissa as a result.

 _Julio SPC: 7-7= 0_

"He must be in trouble if he's doing that." Dan commented.

"Why?" Nepgear asked.

"Since he doesn't have any Speed Counters he won't be able to activate most Speed Spells for a while." Kila whispered to not draw attention from Jessica. "He's only drawing a single card so it has to be a good one otherwise he's in trouble." Julio placed a hand on his deck and drew his card and he took a glance at the card and grinned. "Looks like he drew what he needed."

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"I banish the Share Crystal in my Graveyard and special summon Dogoo to the field!" Julio said and said Dogoo hopped out of the compartment and flew into the air surprising everyone. "Wait what? You were in there?!"

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _Dogoo  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1000  
Level: 1 Water  
Beast/Tuner/Effect_

"What in the world was that?!" Marissa asked looking at Julio in confusion. "That wasn't a hologram!"

"I'll tell you after the duel." Julio said getting over the shock. Jessica turned to Kila with a questioning look on her face.

"Do you have an answer?" Jessica asked curious.

"Like he said after the duel." Kila said.

"Dogoo's effect activates! He gains the level, name, and effect of the banished tuner!" Julio said and the Dogoo morphed itself into a Share Crystal.

 _Dogoo  
Level: 1 to 3_

"Now I tune my level four CPU Blanc to my level three Share Crystal!" Julio said and the Dogoo floated to Blanc who let out a shudder as she touched the slimy crystal but held it to her chest nonetheless causing it to turn into three rings that surrounded her and turned her into three four stars. "Goddess of the Land of White Serenity! Come forth and show your unrivaled brute force to your foes!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU White Heart!" White Heart appeared and flew alongside Julio with a grin.

"Bout time I got back into a duel." Blanc said summoning her axe.

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2350 DEF: 2800  
Level: 7 Water  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"So this is one of the Synchro Monsters?" Marissa said and narrowed her eyes. "There's something different about her but either way since you sent CPU Blanc to the grave Colossal Fighter gains more attack." Colossal Fighter's aura increased in size slightly signifying the boost.

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 3400+100= 3500_

"Wow! So this is one of the Synchro Monsters?" Jessica asked. "She seems really strong!"

"She has no idea." Uni muttered to Nepgear who nodded.

"Since Dogoo inherited Share Crystal's effect I get to draw a card since I used the card to summon a CPU Synchro Monster!" Julio said drawing a card. "Next since I used CPU Blanc for her Synchro Summon she gains 500 ATK until the End Phase and twice per turn she can't be destroyed by battle!" A blue glow surrounded Blanc and she grinned.

 _CPU White Heart_

 _ATK: 2350+500= 2850_

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"Blanc take out Junk Destroyer!" Julio said and Blanc nodded rushing smashing her axe into the warrior causing it to explode and Marissa to grunt as she took damage.

 _Marissa LP: 3000-250= 2750_

"Trap activate! Revenge Return!" Marissa said playing the trap. "Since you destroyed a monster I control by battle I draw a card!" Marissa said drawing a card. "Also Colossal Fighter gains a 100 ATK!" The aura around Colossal fighter increased.

 _Marissa Set: 2_

 _Revenge Return  
Trap/Normal_

 _Marissa Hand: 4_

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 3500+100= 3600_

"I set a card and end my turn." Julio said setting a card and Blanc lost her power boost. _"Blanc should be fine. Her effect is more than enough to protect her assuming she doesn't negate it."_

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2850-500= 2350_

 _Julio LP: 2700 Hand: 2 Set: 1 SPC: 1  
Marissa LP: 2750 Hand: 4+1 Set: 2 SPC: 6  
Turn 8  
Marissa's Turn_

"I draw!" Marissa said drawing. "I activate the Speed Spell - Half Size!" The spell showed a orb with green and yellow energy with chains around it and a lightning bolt going into it. "When I have three or more Speed Counters I can halve the attack of a monster on the field and gain life equal to the amount lost. I target White Heart and cut her attack in half!" A green stream of energy shot out and collided with Blanc who struggled against it but ultimately was drained of a good chunk of her power.

 _Speed Spell - Half Size  
Spell/Normal_

 _Marissa Hand: 4_

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2350/2= 1175_

 _Marissa LP: 2750+1175= 3925_

"Now I'll have Colossal Fighter attack her!" Marissa shouted and Colossal Fighter rushed forward ready to attack Blanc but Julio acted quick.

"I activate my trap Guardraw!" Julio said playing his trap causing a golden light to shoot down and switch Blanc into defense. "This changes her to defense and I can draw a card!" Julio said drawing his card.

 _Guardraw  
Trap/Normal  
Julio Set: 1_

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"Not bad but I activate my trap Meteor Wave!" Marissa said playing her trap which showed a monster with flames around him and meteors falling alongside him causing a aura of flames to surround Colossal Fighter. "With this trap I can target a Synchro Monster I control and until the End Phase they gain 300 ATK and can deal piercing damage!" Marissa said and Julio tensed. "Continue your attack! Blazing Colossal Smash!" Marissa shouted and Colossal Fighter shot forward and slammed his fist against Blanc's axe causing her to grunt in effort as she held the attack back but the flames sent out small bursts that landed on Julio causing him to let out a small hiss.

 _Marissa Set: 1  
Meteor Wave  
Trap/Normal_

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 3600+300= 3900_

 _Julio LP: 2700-1100= 1600_

"Why didn't she activate that to save her other monster?" Koneko wondered.

"She took a gamble." Karina answered drawing attention to her. "Julio having White Heart in attack mode despite her having much lower attack than her own meant that Julio had a plan to deal with the gap when her turn came around so she decided to risk it and send Junk Destroyer to the grave for minor damage, boost her Fighter and save the trap just in case which proved to be a good idea in this case."

"Still she got lucky he didn't have something like Draining Shield." Dan commented.

"Like I said it was a gamble but it paid off." Karina said. "Now let's see how he responds."

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Marissa said setting the card and the flames around Colossal Fighter disappeared.

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 3900-300= 3600_

 _Julio LP: 1600 Hand: 3+1 SPC: 2  
Marissa LP: 3925 Hand: 3 Set: 2 SPC: 7  
Turn 9  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card. _"Things are not looking good. Blanc's attack is nowhere near enough to take out that monster which means I'm completely on defense here but if she doesn't beat me in the next turn I can turn this around."_ Julio thought to himself as he looked at his hand. "I set three and call it a turn." Julio said setting his cards.

 _Julio LP: 1600 Hand: 1 Set: 3 SPC: 3  
Marissa LP: 3925 Hand: 3+1 Set: 2 SPC: 8  
Turn 10  
Marissa's Turn_

"I draw!" Marissa said drawing her card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing four of my Speed Counters and revealing the Speed Spell - Speed Energy I can deal 800 points of damage for each one I reveal. I only have one but that's still damage!" Marissa said as her counters went down and her headlights shot a yellow beam that caused Julio to grunt.

 _Marissa SPC: 8-4= 4_

 _Julio LP: 1600-800= 800_

"I'll end my turn with that." Marissa said.

"This is bad. If Julio doesn't find a way to boost his life or something he'll lose to Speed World's effect." Kila said worried.

"He has to have something." Hazel said worried.

 _Julio LP: 800 Hand: 1+1 Set: 3 SPC: 4  
Marissa LP: 3925 Hand: 4 Set: 2 SPC: 5  
Turn 11  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card. "I activate my trap Call of the Haunted! With it I'll revive my Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Julio said and a portal opened up and from Scarlight shot through it letting out a roar.

 _Julio Set: 2_

 _Call of the Haunted  
Trap/Continuous_

"Next I activate my other trap! Assault Mode Activate!" Julio said playing the trap causing Marissa's eyes to widen and Karina to grin. "I tribute Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend to special summon his Assault Mode from my deck!" Julio shouted and Scarlight roared as fire coursed around him for a few seconds before his wings shot out of the flames and flapped revealing him wearing the armor from before. "Let's crush them, Scarlight!"

 _Julio Set: 1_

 _Assault Mode Activate  
Trap/Normal_

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode  
ATK: 3500 DEF: 2500  
Level: 10 Dark  
Dragon/Effect_

"Did you give him that by the way?" Kila asked Karina and she nodded.

"Yeah. It was a gift from Industrial Illusions and since I had given Julio Scarlight at this point I just gave it to him." Karina said shrugging.

"I activate Scarlight's effect! Once per turn he can destroy all specially summoned monsters on the field except for himself and you take 500 points of damage for each!" Julio said and Scarlight roared and clenched his fist in as fire coarsed around it. Julio met Blanc's eyes and she gave a small nod of agreement. "Absolute Power Flame the End!" Julio shouted and Scarlight slammed his fist into the ground causing the flames to shoot out and engulf Colossal Fighter who let out a yell as he was incinerated while Blanc let out a grunt as the flames engulfed her as well. Marissa let out a grunt of her own as the flames scorched her for damage.

 _Marissa LP: 3925-500x2= 2925_

"Hey, why'd he destroy our sister?!" Ram said angrily while Rom looked like she was about to cry.

"He did so to ensure victory besides Blanc seemed fine with it." Kila said since she noticed Blanc and Julio's exchange.

"She did." Nepgear said having noticed the exchange. "After all Blanc's not fond of losing so if it means winning she'd definitely take a hit like this."

"I guess you have a point." Ram said though she didn't seem to be happy about it.

"I attack you directly with Scarlight! Extreme Hell Burning!" Julio shouted and Scarlight fired a stream of flames and Marissa acted quick.

"I activate the effect of Revenge Return in my Graveyard! By banishing it I can special summon a monster destroyed by a card effect this turn! I special summon Colossal Fighter!" Marissa said and Colossal Fighter appeared once more and the aura around him increased due to Blanc being in the grave. Scarlight stopped his attack and growled.

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 3600+100= 3700_

"I activate the Speed Spell - Swift Recovery." Julio said playing a spell which had a red D-Wheel that recovered from nearly falling off a bridge. "When I have four or more Speed Counters I can gain life equal to the level of a monster on the field times 100. I target Scarlight and since he's level ten I recover a thousand life points." Julio then glowed blue for a second as his life recovered.

 _Julio LP: 800+100x10= 1800_

 _Julio Hand: 1_

 _Speed Spell - Swift Recovery  
Spell/Normal_

"I then set a card and end my turn." Julio said setting the card.

"Alright. He's managed to get his life points back to where he won't outright lose to Speed World's effect." Lisa said in relief.

"But it's too soon to make a safe call." Karina stated. "Marissa has a lot more tricks up her sleeve.

 _Julio LP: 1800 Hand: 0 Set: 2 SPC: 5  
Marissa LP: 2925 Hand: 4+1 Set: 2 SPC: 6  
Turn 12  
Marissa's Turn_

"I draw!" Marissa said drawing her card. "I activate my face down! Assault Mode Activate!" Marissa said playing the trap causing Julio's eyes to widen. "I tribute Colossal Fighter and special summon Colossal Fighter Assault Mode!" Colossal Fighter let out a yell and blue armor shot from the sky and attached onto Colossal Fighter. He now had a helmet on his head along with a blue chest plate with wings and a jet booster and pair of blue gauntlets on his arm. He also armor on his legs.

 _Marissa Set: 1_

 _Colossal Fighter Assault Mode  
ATK: 3300 DEF: 1500  
Level: 10 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

"Colossal Fighter's effect! When he's summoned I can send two warriors from my deck to the graveyard! I sent Junk Blader and Junk Breaker!" Marissa said sending the two monsters to the Graveyard from her deck. "Next his other effect! With it all monsters you control lose 100 ATK points equal to the amount of warriors in my grave. I have nine so Scarlight loses 900 ATK points!" A dark blue aura surrounded Scarlight who let out a growl as his power was lowered.

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode  
ATK: 3500-900= 2600_

"Next I'll reveal Speed Energy once more and burn you for 800!" Marissa said revealing the spell and Julio let out a grunt as he took damage. "Then I'll activate Speed Energy! With this a monster I control gains attack equal to my Speed Counters times 200! I have two so Colossal Fighter gains 400 ATK!" Colossal Fighter let out a yell as a blue aura surrounded him increasing his power.

 _Julio LP: 1800-800= 1000_

 _Marissa SPC: 2_

 _Marissa Hand: 4_

 _Speed Spell - Speed Energy  
Spell/Normal_

 _Colossal Fighter Assault Mode  
ATK: 3300+200x2= 3700_

"Colossal Fighter take out Scarlight with Hyper Colossal Smash!" Marissa shouted and Colossal Fighter used the jets on his back to shoot up into the air into the sky before shooting down his fist glowing a deep blue ready to smash Scarlight.

"I activate the trap Mirror Mail!" Julio said playing his trap which showed a silver knight looking monster with six mirrors in front of it. "With this Scarlight's attack becomes equal to Colossal Fighter's!" A mirror appeared in front of Scarlight and it reflected Colossal Fighter causing a silver aura to surround Scarlight who roared. "Which means they destroy each other!" Julio said and Scarlight roared and rushed forward with his own fist on fire and the two collided and with a roar and a yell a massive explosion occurred destroying the both of them.

 _Julio Set: 1_

 _Mirror Mail  
Trap/Normal_

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode  
ATK: 2600 to 3700_

"Come forth Scarlight/Colossal Fighter!" The two shouted in unison and the two monsters appeared and glared each other down.

"Not a bad move but you made a mistake since Colossal Fighter gains an 300 more attack points since I sent those two warriors via Assault Mode's effect and also Assault Mode himself." Marissa said and Colossal Fighter's aura increased in power in response.

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 3700+300= 4000_

"Why didn't he summon Scarlight in defense mode?!" Hazel exclaimed.

"He must have something planned." Dan said.

"Colossal Fighter attack Scarlight with Colossal Smash!" Marissa shouted and Colossal Fighter rushed forward to destroy Scarlight.

"I activate the trap Power Frame!" Julio said playing the trap which caused a glass box to appear and block the blow. "This negates your attack and equips itself to Scarlight boosting his attack until its equal to Colossal Fighter's attack." A blue glow surrounded Scarlight causing him to snarl.

 _Julio Set: 0_

 _Power Frame  
Trap/Normal_

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend  
ATK: 3000 to 4000_

"I'll end my turn with two face downs." Marissa said.

"Geez this duel is really going back and forth." Noire muttered. "But things are not looking in our favor."

"Indeed. She's been countering us quite effectively." Vert said.

"But we'll still win!" Neptune said. "This turn, Julio will finish her off." Neptune said with certainty.

"Can you?" IF asked Julio looking at him with worry.

"Maybe. It'll depend on what I draw." Julio answered and placed a hand on his deck ready to draw as he took in a breath and closed his eyes. _"Come on deck...Help me finish this."_

 _Julio LP: 1000 Hand: 0+1 SPC: 6  
Marissa LP: 2925 Hand: 2 Set: 3 SPC: 3  
Turn 13  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card and he looked at the card. "I activate the Speed Spell - Sudden Stop!" Julio said playing a spell which showed a D-Wheel stopping suddenly while on a road and that's just what Julio did as he braked and fell well behind Marissa. "With this my Speed Counters drop to zero and for every two Speed Counters I can draw a card I had six so I draw three cards!" Julio said drawing his cards.

 _Julio SPC: 6-6= 0_

 _Julio Hand: 3_

 _Speed Spell - Sudden Stop  
Spell/Normal_

" _Come on!"_ Julio thought to himself and looked at the cards and grinned. "I activate Scarlight's effect! Absolute Power Flame!" Julio said Scarlight roared as his arm coarsed with fire before he fired the flames at Colossal Fighter..

"I activate my trap Synchro Barrier Force!" Marissa said playing the trap which showed a dragon looking monster being protected by a green barrier and said barrier appeared blocking the flames. "When an effect that would destroy cards on the field is activated I can negate the effect and deal 500 points of damage for each Synchro Monster I control. I control one so that's 500!" Marissa said and Julio let out a grunt as he took damage.

 _Marissa Set: 2_

 _Synchro Barrier Force  
Trap/Normal_

 _Julio LP: 1000-500= 500_

"Figured you'd counter that. Which is why I've got a few more tricks." Julio said with a grin causing Marissa to narrow her eyes.

"Bring it on." Marissa said.

"Since you have a level five or higher monster I can special summon a new Maker of mine. Let's go Maker RS!" Julio said playing the new Maker who appeared. She was beautiful in a tough girl sort of way and stood at about 5'8 with a slender yet muscular build. She had orange hair that fell to her cheeks and didn't look to be combed since it was wild and unkept with the bangs falling over her yellowish eyes that seemed bored. She wore a brown jacket over a dark orange top that showed a bit of cleavage and her was short enough to reveal her stomach. She wore black pants with tears in the legs and matching shoes. She also wore fingerless gloves on her hands. "Hello."

"Hi...Who are you?" RS asked.

"Julio...I'm your duelist." Julio answered and she nodded.

"Ah, you're that guy Valve, Ubi, and Acti were talking about." RS said. "They all say you're a nice guy so I'll give you a hand." She said drawing a pair of revolvers.

"Thank you." Julio said.

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _Maker RS  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1300  
Level: 6 Earth  
Warrior/Effect_

"I activate her effect! When she's special summoned I can send a level four or lower Maker Monster from my deck to the grave and increase her attack equal to their level times 200 until the End Phase! I send Maker Ubi and since she's level four she gains 800 ATK!" Julio said sending the card from his deck and a orange aura surrounded RS. "This does boost Colossal Fighter though.

 _Maker RS  
ATK: 2100+800= 2900_

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 4000+100= 4100_

"Why'd you do this then?" Marissa asked. "Unless you have something else planned."

"I then activate the effect of Jump In! from my Graveyard!" Julio said causing Marissa's eyes to widen.

"Wait it has an effect in the Graveyard?!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Yep. By banishing this along with a CPU or Maker monster in my Graveyard I can special summon a CPU or Maker in my Graveyard! I banish Jump In! along with Maker Valve and special summon CPU White Heart to the field!" Julio said and from a portal Blanc shot out and hefted her axe. "This also reduces the ATK of Colossal Fighter!"

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 4100-200= 3900_

"Glad to be back." Blanc said readying her axe.

"Now it's time to battle! Scarlight attack Colossal Fighter! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Scarlight roared and fired a stream of powerful flames at Marissa.

"I activate my trap! Synchro Striker Unit!" Marissa said playing her trap which had a large white futuristic gun. "With this trap I can target a Synchro Monster I control and equip it with this. The targeted monster gains a 1000 ATK points!" A large gun appeared and attached itself to Colossal Fighter's chest and he aimed it at Scarlight before firing a large blue beam that collided with Scarlight's attack.

 _Marissa Set: 1_

 _Synchro Striker Unit  
Trap/Normal_

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 3900+1000= 4900_

"This marks the end for Scarlight!" Marissa said only for Julio to smirk.

"I activate the additional effect of Maker RS! By sending Maker Ubi from my hand I can decrease the attack of a monster you control by 1000!" Julio said causing her eyes to widen as RS spun her revolvers around and fired a few well aimed shots that struck the gun causing it malfunction.

"But that makes their attack equal!" Marissa said.

 _Colossal Fighter  
ATK: 4900-1000+100= 4000_

"Yeah, but that's a price worth paying!" Julio said and the two colliding attacks exploded taking the two monsters out. "Now, Blanc attack her directly!" Blanc nodded and rushed forward slamming her axe against Marissa's D-Wheel causing her to spin out but recover.

 _Marissa LP: 2925-2350= 575_

"Now RS attack her directly!" Julio said and RS gave a small nod before aiming her revolvers and firing several shots that struck Marissa's D-Wheel causing her life to hit zero and send out steam and come to a halt.

 _Marissa LP: 575-2900= 0  
Julio Wins_

"Woo! I told you." Neptune said with a grin as they came to a stop. Compa reappeared and Blanc turned back to her chibi form.

"That was lucky." Julio said taking off his helmet and turned to see Marissa walking to them with her helmet off.

"That was a nice duel. I see why your sister sees a lot of potential in you." Marissa said holding her hand out to him and Julio took it shaking it.

"Thanks but I can tell you were holding back on me there." Julio said.

"At the beginning yes but towards the end I wasn't messing around." Marissa stated. "Either way, you won and that means you're qualified to participate in the tournament. I must say though these new cards you have are quite interesting."

"You haven't even seen all of them either." Julio said with a grin. "I've got a lot more."

"Well, I can't wait to see them in the upcoming tournament." Marissa said with a grin.

"And neither can I!" Jessica said causing Julio to jump and he turned to face her visibly shook.

"How'd you get down here?!" Julio exclaimed and looked to where the others were and they all looked shocked as well.

"So, since the duel's over that means it's time for some questions!" Jessica said her eyes sparkling causing Julio to take a step back. "You said you would."

"...I did." Julio muttered and sighed since he doesn't like going against his word. "Fine let me bring my D-Wheel outside and then we can start."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the lobby." Jessica said with an excited grin and rushed off.

"I feel bad for you." Marissa said.

"It's alright. Sooner or later someone was bound to want to interview me about these cards." Julio said shrugging. "Just wish it was someone other than her."

"Well, good luck." Marissa said walking to her D-Wheel and placing her helmet back on. "I've gotta get going. I'm meeting with some old friends from here."

"Bye." Julio said and Marissa drove off towards the exit.

"She was nice." Neptune said.

"I liked her look and confidence." RS commented and drew attention from the others causing her to look confused. "What?"

"Um...How are you still here? I thought you'd disappear by now." Julio said.

"Oh, well I wanted to tell you something. Keep an eye out for strong spiritual readings. You may find something helpful." RS said before giving Julio a wink. "See you around." She said before a flash occured and she was gone.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Julio asked a slight blush on his cheeks from the wink that didn't go unnoticed from the others but they chose not to say a word.

"I don't know but it must be important." IF said.

"We can think more about it later." Noire said. "First, we have to go do that interview."

"I imagine it won't take too long." Vert said.

"We'll see." Julio said sighing as he switched on his D-Wheel and put on his helmet while the others took their seats and once they were seated drove towards the exit.

 **With The Others**

"So, how do you think he did?" Kila asked Karina.

"He did okay." She answered. "He's gotten better but I don't think he's ready to start learning how to perform a Double Tuning."

"What's that?" Ram asked and Rom also has a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, you guys mentioned it before." Uni said.

"Double Tuning is where you use two tuners to perform a Synchro Summon." Dan said.

"Wait two?" Nepgear asked in surprise.

"Yep. It's something only very few monsters can do but the Red Dragon Archfiend line is the most well known." Karina said. "That's why he wants to learn how to Double Tune. He believes Scarlight can also evolve further but so far he hasn't shown he has the ability to do so."

"So you can do it?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah for a while now but so far Julio hasn't shown signs he can do it just yet." Karina said. "But I don't doubt he could pull it off eventually."

"He certainly has improved quickly." Dan said. "He's far stronger than he was two weeks ago."

"We'll have to see in time." Karina said and got up. "I gotta get going. My agent wanted to talk to me after I was done here but first I'm gonna drop you off at home." She said and picked up Koneko.

"Aww! I want to go with Julio." Koneko said pouting.

"Nope. Mom called and said once the duel was done for one of us to take you home and since Julio has an interview that means I have to take you home." Karina said and Koneko let out a sigh.

"Fine." She said sulking a bit.

"See you later." Kila said and Karina left with Koneko. "Should we wait for Julio?"

"Sure. I doubt it'll take long." Hazel said.

"I'm fine with it." Lisa said.

"Same here." Dan said. "We have a lot to talk about anyways."

"Let's go wait in the lobby." Kila said and the group got up and began to head to the entrance.

 **Meanwhile**

"Brutus. We've got everything ready." A woman said rushing up to the man in what appeared to be a garage.

"Good. Now we wait for him to leave the arena." Brutus said and the woman nodded before rushing off.

"So, what's the plan you've got?" Doku asked from his D-Wheel whch he was working on.

"Simple. I will have a few of our forces keep his friends busy while I deal with him personally." Brutus said.

"Isn't Lisa with them?" Doku asked his tone worried.

"Relax. I've informed them to not blow her cover so your girlfriend will be fine." Brutus said rolling his eyes.

"She isn't my girlfriend. Though I can't say I haven't tried yet." Doku muttered causing Brutus to chuckle before changing the subject.

"Anyways, by the end of the day we'll have the CPUs and we'll be able to move forward in our plans." Brutus said. "If also possible I will duel the girl and get the Candidates."

"Assuming you win." Doku added. "Then again considering the deck you have I don't think his chances are the best."

"Well, we'll see." Brutus said. "That new dragon of his will be a problem if he manages to bring it out."

"I still have no idea what it did to scare Mason like that." Doku muttered. He had visited Mason who thanks to Vernice had recovered and he seemed utterly terrified at the mention of the dragon to the point he ignored all questions so long as they weren't from Vernice and even then she could hardly get anything out from him. "Makes me excited though...Because it means that in the future I'll have a powerful dragon of my own and so will Lisa."

"That also means that Synchro Dragon user will get one." Brutus said. "The threat they all can possess become more apparent as time passes."

"Hey, no one ever said it was gonna be easy." Doku said shrugging and after a bit got up having finished what he was doing with his D-Wheel. "Well, I'm done here. Have fun when its time." Doku said and exited the garage.

 **One Hour Later**

"God that took longer than I thought." Julio muttered as he exited the arena. He had avoided telling the complete truth and simply said he got them from someone that he couldn't name due to one of the conditions being that he remained silent about who he got them from. The most difficult to answer was the Dogoo and he decided to say he was from the Spirit World which Jessica accepted since she was a firm believer in the concept. He then simply answered questions like how long he'd exactly had them, how much he had dueled with them and whatnot but Jessica had wanted details so it ended up taking longer and she had even asked about the Mason duel which he refused to answer and she accepted it saying it was likely hard to talk about.

"Least she wasn't too prying." Noire said.

"Yeah, she could have pushed you on a few more of those questions." IF said.

"Hey, you finally done?" Julio heard and turned to see the others waiting near the entrance.

"Yep. She was pretty insistent on some of the questions." Julio said. "Anyways, I'm hungry."

"We can all go out to eat." Dan said.

"How about we head over to that pizza place towards the edge of the city?" Hazel suggested.

"Hell yeah." Julio and Kila exclaimed.

"That has the best pizza in town." Kila said.

"Does it? Well let's go." Lisa said with a grin.

"I suppose that sounds good." Noire said.

"Indeed. I wouldn't mind trying the pizza at this place." Vert said.

"Yeah it must be good if you're that excited." Ram said and Rom gave a small nod but looked a little excited.

"Then let's go." Julio said as the group split off to their respective vehicles and once Julio handed the cards to Kila they all drove off.

 **Meanwhile**

"Sir, they're heading towards the edge of the city." A man said rushing into a bedroom where Brutus was sitting at a desk looking at his deck which he picked up.

"Good. We will cut them off at an ideal point." Brutus said and exited the room with the man close behind and followed Brutus down a large hallway and into a large room where a few men and women were waiting. "We're moving out. Engage his friends and remember Lisa's cover is not to be blown."

"Yes sir!" The group shouted.

"Good. Now let's go." Brutus said and the group exited the room following Brutus.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"What the?" Julio exclaimed and came to a stop. With the others doing the same. "Looks like we gotta make a detour." Julio said since there was construction going on on the highway.

"Looks like it." Dan said from his car. "I know another way around."

"Alright, we'll follow you then." Julio said and the group began to drive off with Dan leading the way to another exit and went down it. They eventually came across a road which was deserted and caused Dan to frown.

"Um, this is weird." Dan commented over his D-Tablet. "This road normally has more people."

"Wonder what's u-...I think this is a-" Julio began when a large black dome appeared around the entire road and they quickly stopped. "Trap." He sighed and got off his D-Wheel switching it off with the others getting out of their cars.

"Indeed." A deep voice said and from a portal exited a large muscular man at about 6'7 dressed in a black jacket over a grey t-shirt with black pants and boots. There was a purple D-Tablet on his left arm. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes with tan skin. "Julio Shinku. You and I shall duel."

"Sorry but I just had a tough one." Julio said his tone serious. "Can we do this tomorrow?"

"No." Brutus said.

"Yeah, I figured but thought it wouldn't hurt to try." Julio said sighing.

"As for you four." He said looking at the other duelists and from the portal came four cloaked figures. "You'll be busy with them."

"Didn't think I'd be having one of these types of duels today." Hazel said as one approached her.

"Same here but I've wanted to actually start helping in these kinds of battles anyways." Dan said readying his D-Tablet.

"Same here." Lisa said as she prepared for her own duel.

"Trust me you guys haven't missed out." Kila said.

"Let's beat these guys up." Ram said with a grin.

"Yeah." Rom said with a determined face.

"Let's show them what happens when they mess with a CPU." Uni said. Nepgear didn't say anything but she looked ready as well. Julio and Brutus stared each other down but Julio couldn't help but feel intimidated given the height difference and the imposing aura the man gave off.

"You okay?" IF asked noticing the look on his face.

"Yeah...This guy...He's strong...Stronger than Mason." Julio said as he clenched his right fist. "But there's something even more dangerous about him. I can't tell what it is but it's there."

"Is it bad?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah. No messing around whatsoever with this guy." Julio said activating his D-Tablet with Brutus doing the same revealing a curved disc shaped like a crescent.

"You've done well defeating my comrades but that ends today. I am Brutus and I will be securing the CPUs!" Brutus said his tine full of confidence and a quiet aura of power surrounded him causing Julio to tense but pushed it down and glared at the man.

"Yeah, well let's see about that!" Julio said his voice full of determination as he prepared himself for his toughest duel yet.

 **AN: This took far longer than I meant it to and I deeply apologize for it but for a while things with my family had gotten worse and it left me feeling down lately and lacking in motivation and it took me a while to really get it back and then my puppy chewed up my laptop charger cord and that left me unable to work on until I got it replaced. To make up for the long wait I'm going to be working on the last two chapters of the season and getting them up as quickly as I can. Plus It's going to be the first two parter duel as well so it seems kind of fitting anyway. Also, I'm very aware I made a major mistake in this duel in having them gain Speed Counters on the very first turn but by the time I noticed I was on the last turn and editing it will take far too long. Now let's get to the reviews.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Already answered you in a review and as you can see I tried but I'm not to sure about them.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review and she'll make her appearance next season.**

 **Fireking492: Thanks for the review. I planned on Julio having some other talents beside dueling and cooking was the first thing that popped into mind. You'll see why I named him Brutus in the following two chapters.**

 **keybladelight: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Zarc will return for sure. He's always there after all and like I said I'm planning on one to make an appearance but who knows maybe I'll do a special chapter where they all appear.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks for the review and like I told you in a PM he won't become completely aware. The most I plan on having him and the other characters doing is making the occasional meta jokes. Things were a bit on the lighter side for that one as a calm before the storm.**

 **FoxMan888: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wanted to make a little chapter to get the group closer together is all and have an easy chapter to write.**

 **Guest Quest: Thanks for the review.**

 **1\. Thanks for the heads up. I'll make an edit for that later.**

 **2\. Yes I will.**

 **3\. I plan on establishing that when the tournament comes around.**

 **4\. I'd like some for the Fusion Dragon monsters. I can't really come up with anything for them.**

 **5\. Don't worry. It will be significantly more powerful. I plan on making these guys the big bosses of their decks especially to compensate since Julio will be getting quite a few powerful monsters in the future with the Next Forms and whatnot.**

 **6\. You'll see very soon.**

 **7\. Thanks for the custom Assault Modes and new Rank-Up.**

 **8\. I'll be sure to add these in the future.**

 **Khatulistiwa: I assure the Hero monsters will definitely appear. They are far too iconic to not appear.**

 **Alright now let's get to the new cards.**

 **Jump In!  
Trap/Normal**

 **When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Select three Maker or CPU monsters from your deck and have your opponent choose one at random then special summon the chosen monster in attack position but with its effects negated. It cannot be destroyed by battle and any battle damage you take is halved. You can banish this card from your GY, except the turn it was sent to the GY, and a Maker/CPU monster then target one Maker/CPU Monster in your GY and Special Summon it.**

 **Maker RS  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1300  
Level: 6 Earth  
Warrior/Effect**

 **If your opponent controls a level five or higher monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned you can send a level four or lower Maker Monster from your deck to the GY and increase this monster's attack equal to the monster's level times 200. During the Battle Phase(Quick-Effect) you can send a Maker Monster from your hand to the GY and decrease an opponent's monster's ATK by 1000. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can add one Maker monster from your GY to your hand.**

 **Speed Spell - Sudden Stop**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **You can only activate this card when you have two or more Speed Counters: Reduce your Speed Counters to zero and draw a card for every two Speed Counter removed.**

 **For this one should it be every three instead of two? Let me know in a review or PM.**

 **Speed Spell - Swift Recovery**

 **You can only activate this card if you have four or more Speed Counters: Target a monster you control and increase your life equal to the targeted monster's level times 200.**

 **What do you guys think? Should I add a few more things to them like restrictions or other effects? Let me know in a review or PM. Also can someone tell me if Dark Blade would be treated as Special Summoned or would he still count as being Normal Summoned due to Junk Archer's effect? I looked into it but couldn't find anything about that.**

 **Got nothing else to say so let's get to the review thing. Also can**

 **Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story than feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames not.**

 **Next Chapter Title: Power of Chaos**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 18: Power of Chaos**

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter and the first part of the season finale. I hope this turns out well because I had fun making it. Nothing else to say so let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"Alright, let's get started." Julio said drawing his cards as Brutus did the same.

"DUEL!" The two shouted.

 _Cue A Battle That You Can't Lose_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Brutus LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
Turn 1  
Julio's Turn_

"I'll go first. I'll start things off by setting a monster and two face downs." Julio said setting the cards. "And that's it."

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Brutus LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1  
Turn 2  
Brutus' Turn_

"I draw!" Brutus said drawing his card. "I'll start this off by summoning Hammer Shark!" A large shark with a hammer on it's head appeared and let out a growl.

 _Hammer Shark  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 1500  
Level: 4 Water  
Fish/Water_

 _Brutus Hand: 5_

"Then by reducing it's level by one I can special summon a level three or lower Water monster from my hand. I special summon Friller Rabca!" Brutus said and summoned a large fish with a long body.

 _Hammer Shark_

 _Level: 4-1= 3_

 _Friller Rabca  
ATK: 700 DEF: 1500  
Level 3 Water  
Fish/Effect_

 _Brutus Hand: 4_

"I then use my two level three monsters to build the Overlay Network." Brutus said and the portal opened in front of him and the two monsters turned into blue streaks of light and shot down into the portal. "I Xyz Summon! Number 47! Nightmare Shark!" From the portal a large monster appeared. It resembled that of a shark with but it had wings, arms, and a very slender body with the number 47 on its body.

 _Number 47: Nightmare Shark  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000  
Rank: 3 Water  
Sea Serpent/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

"Wait is that a shark with wings and arms?" Neptune asked.

"Yep." Julio commented.

"Dear Goddess that is the stuff of nightmares." Neptune muttered.

"I activate Nightmare Shark's effect! By removing one Overlay Unit I can have a Water monster I control attack you directly!" Nightamar eShark roared and chomped on one of the Overlay Units circling it. "Go Nightmare Shark attack him directly!" Nightmare Shark roared and shot towards Julio who acted quick.

 _Number 47: Nightmare Shark_

 _OVU: 1_

"Trap activate! Card Defense!" Julio said and discarded a card causing the approaching monster to collide against the barrier of cards that knocked it back. "I send a card from my hand to the Grave to negate that attack and then draw a card to replace it." Julio said drawing a card. "I sent Card of Compensation so I draw two more cards!" Julio said drawing another two.

 _Julio Set: 1_

 _Card Defense  
Trap/Normal_

 _Card of Compensation  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"I set two cards and end my turn." Brutus said setting the cards.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 4+1 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Turn 3  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing a card.

"I'm not particularly impressed so far." Noire commented.

"Don't underestimate him." Julio said giving Noire a look. "He's just getting warmed up."

"You'd do well to listen to him Black Heart." Brutus stated. "It may save you."

"Why you!" Noire growled.

"Cool it Noire." Neptune said. "He's just trying to get you mad."

"Grr...Fine." Noire said.

"I'll activate the Continuous Spell Citizen's Approval. Upon activating it gains three Share Counters." Julio said and three lights appeared above the spell.

 _Julio Hand: 4_

 _Citizen's Approval  
Spell/Continuous_

 _SC: 3_

"Next I flip over my face down monster Maker Ubi!" The assassin appeared and stared down the shark who snarled at her.

 _Maker Ubi  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1350  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

"I then Summon CPU Noire to the field!" Julio said and Noire moved to the field turning into her full height. "Via her effect I can add a Quick-Play Spell to my hand. I add Ego Boost!" Julio said revealing the spell to Brutus.

 _CPU Noire  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Fire  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"Next I special summon Share Crytsal to the field!" Julio said playing the crystal.

 _Share Crystal  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000  
Level: 3 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"I tune my level four CPU Noire with my level three Share Crystal!" Julio said and Noire took the Crystal and held it to her chest causing three rings to erupt from the crystal and surround Noire turning into four stars. "Goddess of the Land of Black Regality! Come forth and show your strength to your foes!" A light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Black Heart!" Julio said and from thelight Noire flew out and readied her weapon. "Via the effect of Share Crystal I draw a card." Julio said drawing his card. "Also Black Heart gains 500 ATK since I used Noire as material until the End Phase and the ability to do piercing damage."

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2450 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Fire  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2450+500= 2950_

"Next there's the effect of Citizen's Approval! When Share Crystal is sent to the grave I can remove three Share Counters from this card and add that card to my hand." Julio said and the three lights disappeared and Julio took the Share Crystal that ejected itself from the grave.

 _SC: 0_

 _Julio Hand: 5_

"Noire take out that shark!" Julio said.

"Trap activate! Negate Attack!" Brutus said playing the trap which blew Noire back.

 _Negate Attack  
Trap/Counter_

 _Brutus Set: 1_

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Julio said setting the cards.

 _End Theme_

"I'll activate my trap Session Draw!" The trap showed a duelist with two lights shooting into the air above him. "With this during my Draw Phase, I can draw one more card and if I drew two monsters with the same level I can use both as for an Xyz Summon from my hand!" Brutus explained.

"That's a good trap." Julio commented. "Being able to draw twice in a draw phase and potentially summoning an Xyz Monster is a good deal."

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2950-500= 2450_

 _Brutus Set: 0_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Set: 3  
Brutus LP: 4000 Hand: 2+2  
Turn 4  
Brutus' Turn_

 _Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal! Sound Duel 4 Duel of the Souls_

"I draw!" Brutus said drawing his card. "And now my second draw!" Brutus said and drew his card. "I drew Right Hand Shark and Double Shark! With these two I build the Overlay Network!" He declared and held the two cards in the air which turned into blue streaks of light and shot into the opened portal in front of Brutus. "Appear! Number 101! Unappeased Soul placed aboard the Ark! Arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach it!" A lightning bolt shot into the portal. "I Xyz Summon! Silent Honor ARK!" He declared and from the portal a large space ship erupted from it. It was white and purple and there looked to be another figure in what appeared to be cockpit. It landed in front of Brutus and had tow overlay unit surrounding it.

 _Number 101: Silent Honor ARK  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000  
Rank: 4 Water  
Aqua/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

"Great this card." Julio growled.

"What's so bad about it?" Neptune asked.

"By removing overlay units it can attach a monster I control to it as one." Julio explained.

"That sounds bad." Compa said worried.

"Thankfully I have protection against that." Julio said.

"I activate the effect of Silent Honor ARK! By using two of it's materials I can take one monster you control and attach it to this card as material!" Brutus said and the two overlay units surrounding the ark disappeared allowing it to fie a chain towards Noire.

"I activate my Trap! Power of Shares!" Julio said playing a trap which had a glowing power symbol in the center. "With this card CPU Synchro Monsters are unaffected by my opponent's card effects for this turn. However, as a cost I have to send a monster I control to the grave. I send Maker Ubi." Julio said and Ubi faded away and a multicolor aura surrounded Noire which deflected the chain.

 _Power of Shares  
Trap/Normal_

 _Julio Set: 2_

 _Number 101: Silent Honor ARK  
OVU: 0_

"I activate Nightmare Shark's effect! I remove his last material and target Silent Honor ARK allowing him to attack you directly!" Brutus said and Nightmare Shark chomped on the last Overlay Unit and a dark blue aura surrounded ARK. "Silent Honor ARK! Attack him directly!" The ark began to glow before firing sevraal lasers.

 _Number 47: Nightmare Shark  
OVU: 0_

"Trap activate! Defense Draw!" Julio said playing the trap which an orange barrier to appear and block the blasts. "That damage is zero and I can draw a card." Julio said drawing a card.

 _Defense Draw  
Trap/Normal_

 _Julio Set: 1_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"I end my turn with a face down." Brutus said.

 _End Theme_

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 4+1 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Set:  
Turn 5  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card. "I banish Card of Compensation from my graveyard and special summon Maker IF!" IF quickly moved to the field turning into her full height causing a light to appear above Citizen's Approval.

 _Maker IF  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000  
Level: 6 Wind  
Warrior/Effect_

 _SC: 1_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"Noire take out that ARK!" Julio said and Noire rushed forward and with her sword slashed clean through the Xyz monster causing it to explode dealing damage to Brutus who looked unconcerned.

 _Brutus LP: 4000-350= 3650_

"IF get rid of that ugly shark too!" Julio said and IF jumped forward slashing through the shark cutting it in half causing it to shatter.

 _Brutus LP: 3650-100= 3550_

"I set a card and that's it." Julio said setting the card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 4 Set: 2  
Brutus LP: 3650 Hand: 1+1 Set: 1  
Turn 6  
Brutus' Turn_

 _Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Zexlal! Sound Duel 5 Warriors of the Crimson World - Barian_

"I draw." Brutus said and he felt a pulse through his deck as he drew his card which he looked at and gave a small smile causing Julio to tense. "I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One!" He said playing the spell causing a red glow to erupt from it.

"The hell?! I've never heard of that card." Julio said raising a hand to cover his eyes due to how bright the light was which drew the other's attention.

"With this I can target a Number 101 to 107 monster on my field, in my graveyard, or in my Extra Deck and special summon them with their effects negated!" Brutus said causing Julio's eyes to widen.

"What?!" Julio exclaimed.

"I'll special summon Silent Honor ARK!" Brutus said and from a glowing blue portal that came up behind him came the Silent Honor. "Now I can Xyz summon a CXyz monster one rank higher than the specially summoned monster!" The Ark began to glow and Julio noticed the shape in the cockpit move and to his shock a figure shot out and the ark sent out blue lights that connected with the figure. "Insatiable Guardian of the Souls! Become the dark knight and crush the Light!" Brutus said as the figure had arms and legs attached to it and grabbed a large spear which it spun around and landed in front of Brutus. "Number C101: Sielnt Honor DARK!" It had black armor with red glowing accents and had a red aura of power that actually sent shivers through Julio's body. In front of it appeared a red crystal with golden armor on it.

 _Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One  
Spell/Normal_

 _Brutus Hand: 1_

 _Number C101: Silent Honor Dark  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 1500  
Rank: 5 Water  
Aqua/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 1_

"W-What the hell is this?! This monster...I've never even heard of this card!" Julio said in shock.

"I wouldn't expect you too." Brutus said. "My Lady gifted me this card and power however, even then it was difficult to summon it as it resisted against me until I proved myself worthy of it's allegiance." He looked up at the monster and it looked at him giving him a nod which Brutus returned. Julio was surprised at the connection betwen the two. It honestly reminded him of his and Dark's relationship. "Now with his power I shall defeat you!"

"Bring it!" Julio said getting crys of agreement from his Duel Spirits.

"I shall." Brutus said and DARK spun his spear and pointed it at Noire who readied her weapon.

 **Meanwhile**

"I never get tired of seeing him summon that." Doku commented to Vernice. He was sitting in her room watching the duel betwen Brutus and Julio.

"Indeed it's always a spectacle." Vernice said with a smile. "It's power will give Shinku quite some difficulty."

"He's gonna have difficulty with its effect. I still remember my time dueling it and it wasn't fun." Doku said and Vernice simply smiled at the memory.

 **Back to the Duel**

"This monster is very powerful." Vert noted feeling it's aura of power.

"Yeah. Seems like the type of monster you'd expect to be a final boss." Neptune muttered.

"I activate Silent Honor DARK's effect! Once per turn, he can attach a monster you control to him as Xyz Material! Dark Soul Over!" Brutus shouted.

"He doesn't have to detach material this time?" Julio exclaimed as DARK spun his spear and fired a beam that collided with Noire who let out a yell of pain as she was turned into another material for the CXyz.

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK_

 _OVU: 2_

"Next I'll have DARK attack Maker IF!" Brutus said and Dark rushed forward ready to slice through the Guild Agent.

"I activate Ego Boost!" Julio said playing the spell causing a green aura to surround IF. "This boosts IF's attack by 1000! Take out that thing!" Julio said and IF nodded as she avoided the spear and sliced into it's chest causing it to explode.

 _Julio Set: 1_

 _Ego Boost  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Maker IF  
ATK: 2100+1000= 3100_

 _Brutus LP: 3650-300= 3350_

"Next there's Black Heart's effect! Since she was sent to the Graveyard I can add CPU Noire back to my hand!" Julio said as Noire's card ejected from the grave and he showed it to Brutus. This caused Noire to return to the field.

"So, how'd it feel being turned into that crystal?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know how to describe it. It just felt weird is all I can say." Noire answered.

 _Julio Hand: 5_

"All that talk and that was all that monster had." IF said and Brutus simply smirked as a portal opened in front of him and out came the Number shocking them. "What?!"

"When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it has material I can special summon it and I can gain life points equal to it's attack!" Brutus said and DARK raised his spear into the air and light came off the spear that bathed over Brutus increasing his life.

 _Brutus LP: 3350+2800= 6150_

"The only thing we did was help him." Blanc said worried as Julio tensed.

"I call hacks! That can't be legit!" Neptune complained.

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Brutus said setting his card.

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 5+1 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 6150 Hand: 0 Set: 2  
Turn 7  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card.

"I activate my trap card!" Brutus said. "Power Balance!" He said playing the trap which showed a scale with three cards on each side. "When my hand is empty and when you have an even amount of cards in your hand I can activate this trap. You discard half the cards in your hand and I draw the same amount!" Brutus said and Julio scowled. "Now, discard!" Julio looked at his hand and selected three cards and discarded them and to the girl's surprise Noire disappeared as a result.

 _Power Balance  
Trap/Normal_

 _Brutus Hand: 3_

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"Did you discard Noire?" Neptune asked and Julio nodded.

"I can't use her effect due to it being once per Duel and her CPU form is in the Graveyard." Julio answered as Brutus drew his cards. "I activate my Equip Spell United We Stand!" Julio said playing the Equp Spell causing a orange aura to surround her.

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _United We Stand  
Spell/Equip_

 _Maker IF  
ATK: 2100+800= 2900_

" _I have to take that monster out!"_ Julio thought to himself. "IF slice through it once more!" Julio shouted and IF nodded beofre jumping forward.

"Trap activate! Overlay Connection!" Brutus said playing a trap which had Silent Honor: DARK on it. "With this I can target an Xyz monster I control with no Xyz Material and attach this trap to it as Xyz Material!" Brutus said and the trap turned into the crytsal from efore as IF sliced clean through the monster causing it to explode and Julio's eyes to widen.

 _Brutus Set: 0_

 _Overlay Connection  
Trap/Normal_

 _Brutus LP: 6150-100= 6050_

"Silent Honor DARK's monster effect. He returns to the field upon his destruction." Brutus said as a portal opened in front of him. "Return From Limbo!" He said and DARK shot out of the portal. "Now my life increases!" He said and DARK spun its spear before holding it into the air causing a golden light to envelop Brutus.

 _Brutus LP: 6050+2800= 8850_

 _End Theme_

"Damn it!" Julio snapped causing Brutus to smirk.

"All your moves have done nothing but help me." Brutus said causing Julio to growl.

"Um...Can you calm down?" Neptune asked. "Getting angry won't solve anything."

"Tell me something I don't know." Julio said. "I'm just a little pissed that everything I've done so far hasn't done jack shit to assist me and only help him."

"I agree. We're in a bad situation." Vert said. "But you can pull through."

"We'll see." Julio muttered. "I end my turn there."

 _Julio LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 1_

 _Brutus LP: 8850 Hand: 3+1  
Turn 8  
Brutus' Turn_

"I draw." Brutus said drawing his card. "I activate DARK's effect! Dark Soul Over!" Brutus shouted and DARK fired the attack which collided with IF causing her struggle only for her be turned into a crystal causing Julio clench his fist in anger.

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK  
OVU: 1_

"I attack you directly with DARK!" Brutus said and Julio played his face down.

"Trap activate! Jump In!" Julio said playing the trap. "When I'm attacked directly I can activate this trap. I select three Maker or CPU monsters from my deck and you pick one at random and the selected monster is special summoned with it's effects negated and that monster can't be destroyed by battle and all battle damage is halved involving the monster." Julio said selecting three cards which appeared on the screen. Brutus thought for a second and selected the one on the left which revealed itself to be Neptune. "I special summon CPU Neptune!" Julio said.

"Nep yeah! Time to kick butt!" Neptune said moving to the field causing another counter to appear above Citizen's Approval.

 _Jump in!  
Trap/Normal_

 _Julio Set: 0_

 _CPU Neptune  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Light  
Warrior/Effect_

 _SC: 2_

"DARK attack the CPU!" Brutus said and DARK rushed forward to slice through Neptune only for Neptune to block the attack just barely.

 _Julio LP: 4000-1200/2= 3400_

"I end my turn with two face downs." Brutus said.

 _Julio LP: 3400 Hand: 2+1  
Brutus LP: 8850 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Turn 9  
Julio's Turn_

 _Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal! Sound Duel 3 Uphill Struggle_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card. "I summon CPU Vert!" Julio said and Vert moved to the field causing another counter to appear.

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _CPU Vert  
ATK: 1450 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Wind  
Warrior/Effect_

 _SC: 3_

"Now I use her effect to destroy the card on the left." Julio said and Vert fired a spear which destroyed the card.

 _Brutus Set: 1_

"Next I special summon Share Crystal to the field." Julio said playing the crystal.

 _Julio Hand: 1_

"Next I tune my level four CPU Vert with my level three Share Crystal!" Julio said and Vert took the crystal in her hand and held it to her chest causing it to explode into three rings that that surrounded her turning her into stars. "Goddess of the Land of Green Pastures! Come forth and strike your foes with unmatched speed!" Julio chanted as a light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Green Heart!" Julio said and Vert came out of the light landing in front of Julio.

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800  
Level: 7 Wind  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"Next her effect activates! She gains 500 ATK until the End Phase and I can choose to either have her attack all your monsters or allow her to attack directly. I'll go wth the first effect." Julio said as a green aura surrounded Vert. "Next I draw a card due to Share Crystal plus thanks to Citizen's Approval I can add Share Crystal back to my hand." Julio said as the counters disappeared from Citizen's Approval and he drew his card and added the Crystal to his hand.

 _SC: 0_

 _Julio Hand: 3_

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2400+500= 2900_

"Next I activate Double Summon allowing me to Normal Summon twice per turn. I then summon Share Crystal once more!" Julio said summoning the crystal once again.

 _Jullio Hand: 1_

 _Double Summon  
Spell/Normal_

"Now I tune my level four CPU Neptune with my level three Share Crystal!" Julio said and Neptune held the crystal to her chest causing the rings to surround her and turn her into stars. "Goddess of the Land of Purple Progress! Come forth and help those you call friends!" Julio said and a light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Purple Heart!" Julio said and Neptune appeared shooting through the pillar and landing next to Vert her sword drawn. "Next I draw a card and Citizen's Approval gets a counter. Plus Neptune gets her own attack boost and can attack twice!" Julio said drawing his card while a purple aura surrounded Neptune.

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _SC: 1_

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Light  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500+500= 3000_

"Next I activate Vert's effect and reveal my trap CPU Medic!" Julio said revealing the trap which had an image of Compa tending to an injured Neptune who didn't look particularly thrilled about it. "Then I target your face down and reveal it and if it's a trap you can't activate it till your next End Phase." Julio said and Brutus revealed the face down revealing it to be a trap with a strange machine in it. "Xyz Reborn? Glad I don't have to worry about that for now." Julio said as Vert fired a spear through it pinning it in place causing it to turn gray.

"Now I'll have Neptune attack and destroy DARK!" Julio said and Neptune jumped forward and sliced clean through the CXYZ causing it to explode one more.

 _Brutus LP: 8850-200= 8650_

"DARK return to the field in defense mode!" Brutus declared and DARK appeared from a portal and spun nis spear before lifting his spear into the air causing the healing light to surround Brutus.

 _Brutus LP: 8650+2800= 11450_

"Neptune attack it again!" Julio said and Neptune nodded and shot back around ready to slice clean through it.

"I activate the effect of Friller Rabca in the Graveyard! When you attack an Aqua monster I control I can banish this card from my Graveyard to negate that attack and lower the attacking monster's attack by 500 until the End Phase." Brutus said and the serpent shot out of a portal and took Neptune's attack causing an explosion that caused Neptune to cough.

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 3000-500= 2500_

"Fine then Vert take out DARK!" Julio said and Vert obliged slicing clean through the Xyz Monster. "I end my turn with a face down." Julio said setting the card and the aura's surrounding Neptune and Vert disappeared.

 _CPU Green Heart  
ATK: 2900-500= 2400_

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500+500-500= 2500_

 _Julio LP: 3400 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 11450 Hand: 2+1 Set: 1  
Turn 10  
Brutus' Turn_

"I draw." Brutus said drawing his card. "I activate the Spell Card Glorious Numbers!" Brutus said playing the spell which showed a monster coming from a hole in the ground with a large glowing light abovde it. "With this if I control no monsters I can special summon a Number monster from my Graveyard! Return to my field Silent Honor DARK!" Brutus shouted and from the fround came the Xyz monster who spun his spear and readied it. "Next I can draw a card." Brutus said drawing his card.

 _Glorious Numbers  
Spell/Normal_

 _Brutus Hand: 3_

"This guy just doesn't die!" Julio exclaimed.

"I then activate his effect and I'll take Purple Heart!" Brutus said and DARK fired the attack again colliding with Neptune who was turned into a crystal.

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK  
OVU: 1_

"I will then attack Green Heart with DARK!" He shouted and DARK rushed forward slashing at Vert who struggled to hold back the attack but was overwhelmed and impaled letting out a scream of pain as she shatered.

"I activate my trap CPU Medic!" Julio said playing the trap. "When you destroy a CPU or Maker monster by battle I take no damage from that battle and I gain life equal to half of it's attack points." Julio said and a green aura surrounded him as his life recovered.

 _Julio Set: 0_

 _CPU Medic  
Trap/Normal_

 _Julio LP: 3400+2400/2= 4600_

"Also thanks to Vert's effect I can add Share Crystal back to my hand." Julio said as the crystal exited from his grave and he added it to his hand.

 _Julio Hand: 2_

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Brutus said setting the card.

 _End Theme_

 _Julio LP: 4600 Hand: 2+1  
Brutus LP: 11450 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Turn 11  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw." Julio said drawing his card.

"This is really bad." Blanc said. "He has over twice the amount of life we have and anything you summon gets turned into material for the damn thing."

"Plus you've summoned a lot of us and we didn't accomplish much." Compa said.

"I know...All I've done is make things worse for our situation plus that trap Xyz Reborn will bring it back if I somehow pull off what I did last turn." Julio said clenching his fist before making a move. "I'll activate Pot of Greed. Allowing me to draw two." Julio said drawing his card and he looked at the two cards and grinned. "I banish Jump in! and Maker Ubi from the graveyard allowing me to Special Summon CPU Black Heart!" Julio said and Noire appeared from a portal.

 _Pot of Greed  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

 _SC: 2_

 _Cue Yusei's Battle Theme_

"Things aren't looking good." Noire said and Julio nodded.

"Yeah but I got an idea." Julio said. "I activate Black Heart's effect and banish Ego Boost allowing me to destroy DARK!" Julio said and Noire raised her sword and slashed a beam blade that cut through the monster causing it to explode.

"I activate DARK's effect allowing me to special summon him once more." Brutus said and DARK reappeared and spun his spear increasing Brutus' life once more.

 _Brutus LP: 11450+2800= 14250_

"I activate the effect of Purple Heart! I'll add Maker IF back to my hand." Julio said and IF poofed into existence next to him.

 _Julio Hand: 5_

"Things are looking bad." IF commented.

"Yeah but once again I've got a plan." Julio said. "I activate my spell Blustering Winds and I'll boost Noire's attack and defense by 1000 until my next Standby Phase." Julio said a heavy wind picked up around Noire.

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 2450+1000= 3450 DEF: 2000+1000= 3000_

 _Blustering Winds  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"Now I'll banish that Blustering Winds and special summon IF once more." Julio said and IF moved back to the field. "I now activate my Quick-Play CPU's Might!" Julio said playin the spell which showed the four CPUs with glowing aura's of power around them. "What this does is simple. It boost the attack of a CPU monster I control by 1000 until the End Phase also when it destroys a monster by battle that monster is banished instead!" Julio said and Brutus' eyes widened as a glowing aura of power surrounded Noire. "Which means you won't be able to revive it with that trap!"

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _SC: 3_

 _CPU's Might  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 3400+1000= 4400_

"Noire let's get rid of this damn eyesore!" Julio shouted and Noire nodded before jumping forward and ripping through DARK causing it to explode once more.

 _Brutus LP: 14250-1600= 12650_

"Now IF attack Brutus directly!" Julio said and IF shot forward ready to attack Brutus who acted quick.

"Trap activate! Xyz Reborn!" Brutus said playing the trap. "This trap will revive an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard and equip this trap as material to it. I'll revive Silent Honor ARK!" Brutus said and the ARK appeared once more with a single material surrounding it.

 _Xyz Reborn  
Trap/Normal_

 _Number 101: Silent Honor ARK  
OVU: 1_

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Julio said setting the card as the aura of power around Noire disappeared.

"Alright! We've finally made progress." IF said.

"Don't get too confident. He's still got a lot of life and I highly doubt that monster was all he had." Julio said.

 _CPU Black Heart  
ATK: 4400-1000= 3400_

 _End Theme_

 _Julio LP: 4600 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 12650 Hand: 2+1 Set: 1  
Turn 12  
Brutus' Turn_

 _Cue Zexal Sound Duel 5 - The Name's Nasch_

"I draw!" Brutus said. "I summon Cyber Shark!" Brutus said summoning a large shark with robotic enhancements. "Since I control a Water monster I can normal summon it without tribute."

 _Brutus Hand: 2_

 _Cyber Shark  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 2000  
Level: 5 Water  
Fish/Effect_

"Next I equip it with the Equip Spell Aqua Mirage!" Brutus said playing the spell which had another shark monster with a water copy of it behind it which was what apppeared behind Cyber Shark. "With this when I use the equipped monster as Xyz Material I can treat this spell as material with the same level as the monster it's equipped to."

 _Brutus Hand: 1_

 _Aqua Mirage  
Spell/Equip_

"Now with my level five Cyber Shark and level five Aqua Mirage I build the Overlay Network!" Brutus shouted and the two turned into blue streaks of light that shot into the portal that appeared in front of Brutus. "I Xyz Summon! Number 73!" Brutus shouted and from the portal a large wave of water erupted from it. "Abyss Splash!" Brutus shouted and from the water came a large man in gold armor with blue orbs on it and a white cape wielding a large golden trident.

 _Number 73: Abyss Splash  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400  
Rank: 5 Water  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

"I attack Black Heart with Abyss Splash!" Brutus said. "I then activate Abyss Splash's effect! I remove one Overlay Unit and double Abyss Splash's attack until the end of your turn! However all battle damage you take from this card is halved!" Brutus said as Abyss Splash raised his trident and abosrbed one of his Overlay Units causing a massive wave of water to appear behind it and it fired a purple beam of energy at Noire which collided with her causing her to cry out as she exploded.

 _Number 73: Abyss Splash  
ATK: 2400x2= 4800_

 _OVU: 1_

 _Julio LP: 4600-1350/2= 3925_

"Black Heart's effect. I'll add CPU Neptune back to my hand." Julio said and Neptune reappeared next to Julio.

"Man things look bad." Neptune commented observing the field.

 _Julio Hand: 2_

"I'll then have Silent Honor ARK attack Maker IF!" Brutus said and ARK fired a stream of lasers towards IF. "Although they have equal attack points I can remove a material from ARK to prevent it's destruction!" Brutus said and the Overlay Unit disappeared as IF let out a cry of pain as she was struck by multiple lasers causing an explosion that destroyed her.

 _Number 101: Silent Honor ARK  
OVU: 0_

"I activate Maker IF's effect! I'll add CPU Blanc from my deck to my hand." Julio said showing the card to Brutus.

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"I end my turn with that." Brutus said.

 _End Theme_

 _Julio LP: 3925 Hand: 3+1 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 12650 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Turn 13  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card. "I summon CPU Blanc to the field." Blanc nodded and moved to the field ready. "Next her effect activates! I'll switch Abyss Splash to defense mode!" Julio said and Blanc smashed her hammer into the ground causing the ground to crack under the Xyz Monster and causing it to sink into the ground.

 _Julio Hand: 3_

 _CPU Blanc  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 1800  
Level: 4 Water  
Warrior/Effect_

"I then special summon Share Crystal!" Julio said summoning the crystal. "I tune my level four CPU Blanc with my level three Share Crystal!" Julio said and Blanc held the crystal to her chest causing it to turn into three rings that surrounded her and turned her into four stars. "Goddess of the Land of White Serenity! Come forth and show your unrivaled brute force to your foes!" Julio said and a light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU White Heart!" Blanc shot out of the lights and landed next to Julio readying her axe. "I draw a card due to Share Crystal's effect and next I'll add it back to my hand thanks to Citizen's Approval!" Julio said drawing a card and adding the crystal back to his hand. "Also, Blanc gains 500 ATK and twice per turn can't be destroyed by battle." Julio said and a blue aura surrouned Blanc.

 _Julio Hand: 4_

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2350 DEF: 2800  
Level: 7 Water  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _CPU White Heart  
ATK: 2350+500= 2850_

"Next I activate CPU Rescue!" Julio said playing the card. "I'll return the three CPU Synchro monsters in my graveyard back to the Extra Deck and draw three cards!" Julio said drawing three.

 _CPU Rescue  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 6_

"Blanc take out Abyss Splash!" Julio said and Blanc nodded before jumping high into th air and with a furious yell smashed the monster into the ground creating a crater causing it to shatter. "I'll end my turn with two face downs." Julio said setting the cards. _"Blanc's effect will keep her from getting destroyed by either battle or card effects but...I still feel like the worst has yet to come."_

 **Meanwhile**

 _Dan LP: 2300 Hand: 4  
? LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Turn 11  
Dan's Turn_

"I summon Speedroid Razorang!" Dan said summoning the machine. He had Clear Wing equipped with Burning Sonic on his field while his opponent had a large black T-Rex. "I'll activate it's effect! I'll change it to defense mode and lower your monster's attack by 800 but that won't matter because I'll activate Clear Wing's effect and negate Razorang's effect and boost Ckear Wing's attack by Razorang's attack! Dichroic Mirror!" Dan said as Coear Wing sent out the light beams against Razorang who shattered causing Clear Wing to roar as a green aura surrounded it.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 3000+2000= 5000_

"Go attack Black Tyranno! Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" Dan shouted as Clear Wing shot down and ripped through the dinosaur who roared in pain as it exploded causing his opponent to let out a grunt of pain as they took a lot of damage.

 _? LP: 4000-2400= 1600_

"I end my turn with two face downs." Dan said setting the cards as the glow left Clear Wing. He took a glance around and noticed Julio's rough position. _"That guy's something else. He's had Julio on the ropes for most of the duel."_

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 5000-2000= 3000_

 _Dan LP: 2100 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
? LP: 1600 Hand: 2+1 Set: 2  
Turn 12  
?'s Turn_

"I draw." The man said. "I banish the Black Tyranno and Black Stego from my graveyard to special summon Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" The man said and a giant dinosaur appeared. It had black and red scales with white horns on it's body. Around it purple electricity circled it and it let out a roar. "Next I activate my trap Fiendish Chain!" The man said and several chains shot out to bind Clear Wing.

 _Fiendish Chain  
Trap/Normal_

 _Set: 1_

"I activate the effect of Burning Sonic! When a spell or trap effect would target the monster it's equipped to I can send it to the grave instead." Dan said and a orange aura appeared around Clear Wing before deflecting the chains.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 3000-500= 2500_

"Then I activate the effect of Breakthrough Skill in the graveyard and negate the effect of that dragon!" The man said and a orange aura appeared around Clear Wing causing it to let out a growl. "Next I'll activate Tyranno's effect! By destroying the Giant Rex in my hand I can flip all monsters you control face down." The man said and a purple lightning bolt shot down destroying the card in his hand before the dinosaur roared and a purple lightning bolt shot down and struck Clear Wing who struggled but was flipped face down.

 _? Hand: 3_

"Ultimate Conductor Tyranno attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The man said. "I also activate my face down Strike Slash!" The trap showed a red monster with a red flame aura surroundin it as it charged forward. "This boosts Tyranno's ATK by 700 until the End Phase and allows him to do piercing damage!" The man shouted and the giant dinosaur roared and stomped forwad raising it's foot to smash the face down Clear Wing.

 _Strike Slash  
Trap/Normal_

 _Ultimate Conductor Tyranno  
ATK: 3500+700= 4200_

 _? Set: 0_

"I activate the effect of my Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice in my Graveyard! By banishing it that attack is negated!" Dan said and blue dice appeared forming a barrier that blocked the stomp forcing the dinosaur to step back snarling.

 _Speeedroid Tri-Eyed Dice  
ATK: 300 DEF: 1500  
Level: 3 Wind  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"I acticate the spell card Supremacy Berry!" The spell showed a small white bird with a helmet and carrying berries in it's beak. "Since I have less life than you I gain 2000 life points." He said and a blue aura surrounded him.

 _Supremacy Berry  
Spell/Normal_

 _? Hand: 1_

 _? LP: 1600+2000= 3600_

"I end my turn with a face down." The man said.

 _Dan LP: 2100 Hand: 1+1 Set: 2  
? LP: 3600 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Turn 13  
Dan's Turn_

"I draw!" Dan said drawing his card. "I flip Clear Wing face up!" Dan said and Clear Wing reappeared letting out a roar. "I then summon Speerodi Red-Eyed Dice!" He said summoning a golden dice with a large red eye.

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice  
ATK: 100 DEF: 100  
Level: 1 Wind  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

 _Cue Yuto's Passionate Soul_

"Next I tune my level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my level one Red-Eyed Dice!" Dan said and the dice turned into a single ring that surrounded Clear Wing turning it into stars. "Flash your sacred wings of light and strike down our enemies with your brilliance!" Dan chanted and a light shot through the rings. "I Synchro Summon! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Dan shouted and Crystal Wing roared as it erupted from the light.

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Level: 8 Wind  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

"I then activate my spell card Shock Surprise!" Dan said playing a spell which had a figure being shocked heavily by green electricity. "With this I can banish up to two Speedroid monster's in my Graveyard and destroy the same amount of cards on your side of the field."

 _Shock Surprise  
Spell/Normal_

 _Dan Hand: 0_

"I activate my Counter Trap Magic Drain!" The man said revealing a trap which had a creepy image of a man looking like he was being drained by a blue demon who was behind him. "This negates your spell unless you have a spell in your hand which you don't." The man said and the spell became gray and shattered.

 _Magic Drain  
Trap/Counter_

 _? Set: 0_

"Good to see that trap turne dout to be nothing to worry about." Dan said. "I attack Ultimate Conductor Tyranno with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Dan said causing the man to become confused. "Crystal Wing's effect activates! When it battles a level five or higher monster it gains their attack during damage calculation only! But before that I activate my trap Half Unbreak and target your monster! With this it can't be destroyed this turn!" Dan said and a large bubble surrouned the dinosaur before Crystal Wing let out a roar as a glowing aura surrounded it and collided against it causing shockwaves to occur that caused the man to stumble back.

 _Dan Set: 1_

 _Half Unbreak  
Trap/Normal_

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 3000+3500= 6500_

 _? LP: 3700-3000= 700_

"I still have life and you left my monster on the field." The man said and Dan simply smirked.

"I activate my last card Synchro Ring!" Dan said playing a trap which had a knight wielding two lances on a horse charging forward. "When a Synchro Monster I control attacked a monster you control but didn't destroy it I can double my Synchro Monster's attack and allow it to attack again!" This caused the man's eyes to widen as Crystal Wing roared as an orange aura surrouned it.

 _Dan Set: 0_

 _Synchro Ring  
Trap/Normal_

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 3000x2= 6000_

"Crystal Wing attack and finish this guy!" Dan said and Crystal Wing responded by shooting up and towards the dinosaur a white glow appearing along the orange aura. "Whirlwind Krystallos Edge!" Dan shouted and Crystal Wing slammed clean through the bubble and ripped the dinosaur in half causing an explosion that caused flames that swept over the man and blew him backwards.

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 6000+3500= 9500_

 _End Theme_

 _? LP: 700-6000= 0  
Dan Wins_

"That was tough." Dan said as the man disappeared into a portal limping slightly. He turned to where Julio was dueling and his eyes widened as he saw the situation the teen was in and rushed over.

 **With Lisa**

 _Lisa LP: 2600 Hand: 2  
? LP: 2200 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Turn 13  
?'s Turn_

"Gah!" Lisa cried out as she stumbled back as a large silver bird-like dragon destroyed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. In her Pendulum Zone's she had Trump Witch.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Dark  
Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 4_

 _Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800  
Level: 8 Fire  
Dragon/Effect_

 _Lisa LP: 2100_

"I end my turn with that." The woman she was dueling said.

 _Lisa LP: 2100 Hand: 2+1  
? LP: 2200 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
Turn 14  
Lisa's Turn_

 _Cue Yuya's Theme_

"I draw!" Lisa said drawing her card and looking at it with a smirk and the portal above her glowed. "First I'll set the Pendulum Scale with the Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn in my hand!" Lisa said setting a new monster in the scales which was a green unicorn with a pink mane wearing a vest and having green and red eyes. It hovered into the air and a large eight appeared under it.

 _Lisa Hand: 2_

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn  
ATK: 100 DEF: 600  
Level: 1 Light  
Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 8_

"Next, with my Scale four Performapal Trump Witch and my Scale eight Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn I Pendulum Summon!" Lisa said and three lights shot down. "First off is the return of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" She said and Odd-Eyes roared as he landed in front of Lisa. "Next from the Extra Deck Performapal Drummerilla!" A large gorilla monster appeared wearing a top hat and having drums on his chest which it beat excitedly. "And from my hand Performapal Dag Daggerman!" A man wearing a blue suit with yellow stars appeared. He had a black top hat which had yellow stars on it as well and wielded several pairs of daggers.

 _Performapal Drummerilla  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 900  
Level: 5 Earth  
Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 2_

 _Performapal Dag Daggerman  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 600  
Level: 5 Earth  
Warrior/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 2_

 _Lisa Hand: 1_

"Next I'll summon Performapal Coin Dragon!" Lisa said summoning a green dragon with a bow tie and green vest and a golden coin on it's head. "This little guy boosts the attack of all other Dragon Type Monster's I control by 500!"

 _Lisa Hand: 0_

 _Performapal Coin Dragon  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000  
Level: 4 Water  
Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 5_

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK: 2500+500= 3000_

"I activate my trap! Rising Energy!" The woman said playing the trap. "I discard a card and increase a monster's attack by 1500 until the End Phase! I target Horus!" The woman said discarding a card and Horus roared as a red aura erupted from it's body. "Now he's more powerful than all your monsters!"

 _? Set: 0  
? Hand: 0  
Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8  
ATK: 3000+1500= 4500_

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Horus!" Lisa called out surprising her opponent. "At this moment I'll activate the effect of Drummerilla! When a monster I control battles with yours I can increase my monster's attack by 600!" Lisa said and the gorilla began to beat his drums which caused Odd-Eyes to roar. "Next I activate Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum effect! When an Odd-Eyes monster I control attacks I can target a Performapal monster I control and increase that Odd-Eyes monster's attack by that Performapal's original attack!" Lisa said. "I target Dag Daggerman and increase Odd-Eyes' attack by 2000!" Lisa declared and Odd-Eyes Unicorn's horn shot a green light towards Odd-Eyes causing it to roar and glow gold as it's attack grew.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK: 3000+600+2000= 5600_

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack and destroy Horus! Spiral Strike Burst!" Lisa shouted and Odd-Eyes fired a stream of red flames that collided with Horus. "Next there's Odd-Eyes' effect! When it deals battle damage that damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Lisa shouted and the orbs on Odd-Eyes glowed and the power of the flames increased in power and completely engulfed Horus and engulfed the woman.

 _End Theme_

 _? LP: 2200-1100x2= 0  
Lisa Wins_

"And that's that!" Lisa said though she gave the woman an apologetic look and the woman just gave a very slight nod as she entered a portal that opened up with burns on her and her cloak charred in various places. Lisa then looked to where Julio was and quickly rushed over after seeing the situation he was in.

 **With Hazel**

 _Hazel LP: 3000 Hand: 1 Set: 1  
? LP: 1200 Hand: 2  
Turn 15  
?'s Turn_

"I sacrifice my three monsters and summon Gilford the Lightning!" The girl Hazel was dueling said and a lightning bolt crashed into the ground revealing a large man with a large sword on his back. He wore orange clothing with blue armor that revealed his muscular body and a helmet. The man let out a loud yell before he stared down Hazel who had Crimsonite on her field and Volflame and Silverd in the Pendulum zone.

 _Gilford the Lightning  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 1400  
Level: 8 Light  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Metalfoes Crimsonite  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000  
Level: 9 Fire  
Psychic/Fusion_

 _? Hand: 1_

"When I use three monsters for Gilford's Tribute Summon he destroys all monsters on your side of the field!" The girl said and Gilford drew his sword and pointed it into the air causing lightning to crash down and strike Crimsonite who exploded. "Next Gilford attack her directly!" The girl said and Gilford shot forward thrusting his sword towards Hazel.

"I activate my trap! Defense Draw!" Hazel said and an orange barrier blocked the attack. "This makes that damage zero and lets me draw a card." Hazel said drawing her card.

 _Hazel Set: 0_

 _Hazel Hand: 2_

"I end my turn with a face down." The girl said.

 _Hazel LP: 3000 Hand: 2+1  
? LP: 1200 Hand: 0 Set: 1  
Turn 16  
Hazel's Turn_

"I draw!" Hazel said drawing her card and the portal above her glowed. "I Pendulum Summon!" Hazel said and four lights shot down. "From my Extra Deck Metalfoes Volflame, Goldriver, Silverd, and Steelen!" Hazel declared and the four Metalfoes landed their vehicles roaring.

 _Cue_

 _Metalfoes Volflame  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000  
Level: 7 Fire  
Psychic/Pendulum/Normal  
Scale: 8_

 _Metalfoes Goldrive  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 500  
Level: 4 Fire  
Psychic/Pendulum/Normal  
Scale: 1_

 _Metalfoes Silverd  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 300  
Level: 3 Fire  
Psychic/Pendulum/Normal  
Scale: 1_

 _Metalfoes Steelen  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2100  
Level: 2 Fire  
Psychic/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 8_

"Next I activate Metalfoes Fusion and fuse Metalfoes Steelen with Metalfoes Silverd!" Hazel said and a portal opened up and the two Metalfoes flew into it. "Two daredevils who live at high speeds! Become one and bring forth the soldier who pierces through all defenses!" Hazel chanted and cupped her hand together as the portal glows. "I Fusion Summon! Metalfoes Orichalc!" Hazel said and the Metalfoes flew out of the portal landing with his fellow soldiers.

 _Metalfoes Orichalc  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200  
Level: 8 Fire  
Psychic/Fusion/Effect_

"Orichalc attack Gilford!" Hazel said and Orichalc nodded before shooting forward only for the girl to act quick.

"Trap activate Mirror Force!" The girl said and Orichalc collided against the barrier which expanded and blew back Orichalc who let out a cry as he exploded and the same occured for all of Hazel's monsters who exploded.

 _? Set: 0_

 _Mirror Force  
Trap/Normal_

"Orichalc's effect activates! When he's destroyed I can destroy a card on the field!" Hazel said and a glowing orange spirit shot forward and tackled Gilford who let out a cry of pain as he exploded as well.

"So? That leaves us both open." The girl said and Hazel smirked.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Emergency Teleport!" Hazel said activating a spell a gold robot looking monster. "With this I can special summon a level three or lower Psychic monster from my hand or deck but it's banished during the End Phase! I'll special summon a Metalfoes Silverd from my deck!" Hazel said and from a portal came Metalfoes Silverd. "Attack her directly!" Hazel said and Silverd fired several lasers from her pistol that stuck the girl causing her to stumble back and fall on her knees several scorch marks on her body from the blaster.

 _? LP: 1200-1700= 0  
Hazel Wins_

"That was tough." Hazel sighed as the girl entered a portal fleeing. "Better see how things are going for the others." Hazel said and turned her head over to where Julio was and her eyes widened in fear and ran over.

 **With Kila**

 _Kila LP: 1800 Hand: 2 Set: 1  
? LP: 2400 Hand: 4  
Turn 15  
?'s Turn_

"I discard my level four Dark Blade, my level three Marauding Captain and level seven Seiyaryu and special summon Montage Dragon!" The man Kila was doing said and sent the three cards and from a portal emerged a large three headed dragon with blue scales, purple wings and long arms appeared roaring. "Montage Dragon's attack is equal to the combined levels of the discarded monsters times 300! In total their levels are fourteen! Which means it's attack is 4200!"

 _? Hand: 0_

 _Montage Dragon  
ATK: 4200 DEF: 0  
Level: 8 Earth  
Dragon/Effect_

"That's not good." Uni commented. Kila had Dark Magician Girl equipped with Magic Formula on her field while she, Rom and Ram were next to her but Nepgear was gone signaling she was already destroyed.

"It looks scary." Rom said a little afraid.

 _Dark Magician Girl  
ATK: 2700 DEF: 1700_

 _Level: 6 Dark  
Spellcaster/Effect_

"Montage Dragon attack Dark Magician Girl! Power Collage!" He said and Montage Dragon fired three beams towards the Magician Girl who looked terrified.

"I activate my trap Gagaga Shield!" Kila said and the shield appeared blocking the attack but the beams that spread out with several grazing her jacket sleeves singing them and her skin causing her to hiss in pain.

 _Kila LP: 1800-1500= 300_

"I end my turn there." The man said.

 _Kila LP: 300 Hand: 2+1  
? LP: 2400 Hand: 0  
Turn 16  
Kila's Turn_

"I draw!" Kila said drawing her card. "I activate Monster Reborn and special summon Share Crystal!" Kila said summoning the crystal.

 _Kila Hand: 2_

 _Monster Reborn  
Spell/Normal_

"Next I summon CPU Uni!" Kila said and Uni moved to the field.

 _CPU Uni  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000  
Level: 3 Fire  
Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Kila Hand: 1_

"Her effect activates and cuts down your monster's attack by 500!" Kila said and Uni aimed her rifle quickly firing a shot that struck one of the dragon's necks causing it to cry out in pain.

 _Montage Dragon  
ATK: 4200-500= 3700_

"Next I tune my level three CPU Uni with my level three Share Crystal!" Kila said and Uni held the crystal to her chest causing it to turn into three rings that surrounded her turning her into three stars. "Candidate of the Land of Black Regality! Come forth and display the power you possess!" Kila chanted and a light shot through rings. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Black Sister!" Kila said and Uni shot through the light and landed readying her rifle. "I draw a card due to Share Crystal's effect!" Kila said drawing her card. "Also Black Sister get a 500 point boost!" Kila said as a glowing aura appeared around the Candidate.

 _Kila Hand: 2_

 _CPU Black Sister  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600  
Level: 6 Fire  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect_

 _CPU Black Sister  
ATK: 2100+500= 2600_

"And neither of your monster's are strong enough to takeout my dragon." The man said but Kila ignored him and continued on.

"With my level six CPU Black Sister and level six Dark Magician Girl I build the Overlay Network!" Kila said causing the man's eyes to widen as the two monsters turned into red and black streaks of light and disappeared into the portal. "Years of practice have allowed your power to grow! Descend and show the student has become the master!" Kila chanted as a lightning bolt shot into it. "I Xyz Summon! Magi Magi Magician Gal!" Kila said and from the portal came a woman who resembled Dark Magician Girl greatly but she seemed older and more mature wearing a black outfit with silver linings and a purple cape and skirt. She also had matching black boots that went up her legs. Her eyes were also pink and she had a necklace with a pink symbol. She spun her new wand which resembled the one DMG used bt was black and a little longer and held it against her hip a pink aura of power surrounding her and two Overlay Units floated around her.

 _Magi Magi Magician Gal  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000  
Level: 6 Dark  
Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

"An Xyz Summon?! There were no reports of you having one of these!" The man said.

"Yeah, well I haven't used her in a while which is why you'd have nothing about her!" Kila said. "I activate her effect! By removing one Overlay Unit and banishing a card from my hand I can take control of a monster you control until the End Phase!" Kila said.

"What?!" The man said as one of Magi Magi's Overlay Units disappeared and one of the cards in Kila's hands disappeared allowing the magician to raise her wand and give a chant under her breath with her eyes closed before opened her eyes closing and she waved her wand causing the symbol around her neck to appear on Montage Dragon's chest causing it to growl and struggled as a pink glow surrounded it before it stomped over to Kila's side and faced it's duelist lowering it's head near Magi Magi who patted it gently. Rom and Ram looked at it before floating towards it and gently patted it on the head too and it seemed to enjoy it.

 _Magi Magi Magician Girl  
OVU: 1_

 _Kila Hand: 1_

"Montage Dragon attack him directly! Power Collage!" Kila said and Montage Dragon lifted it's head from the girls who backed away and roared before firing the beams at the man who let out a cry of pain as he was engulfed by the beam and a large trench formed from the sheer power of the beam and swept the man almost right into the black dome.

 _? LP: 2400-3700= 0  
Kila Wins_

"That was tough." Kila muttered as Montage Dragon and Magi Magi Magician Gal disappeared while Nepgear reappeared.

"Oh goodness. Being banished is not fun." Nepgear said shivering lightly. "It was all dark and creepy."

"Well good to see your back." Uni said before Kila noticed a card on the card and checked it seeing it was Montage Dragon.

"He must have dropped it." She said and Rom and Ram saw the card.

"Ooh can we keep it? It was actually super nice!" Ram said and Rom nodded and the two gave her puppy dog eyes that caused Kila to sigh.

"Sure." Kila relented. _"Guess I can put it in the side deck for now."_ She thought to herself before turning her attention to where Julio was dueling and her eyes widened. "Come on! Julio looks like he's in trouble!" Kila said and they turned their eyes to where she was looking and their eyes widened as well and the five of them rushed over.

 **A Couple of Minutes Ago**

 _Julio LP: 3925 Hand: 3 Set: 3  
Brutus LP: 12650 Hand: 1+1 Set: 1  
Turn 14  
Brutus' Turn_

"I draw!" Brutus said drawing his card. "I activate Xyz Treasure Ticket!" Brutus said playing a spell which showed a strange pair of shield like wings and two monster cards underneath it. "With this I target a Rank four or lower Xyz monster on my field and tribute it allowing me to draw cards equal to it's Rank however I can't special summon from my Extra Deck unless it's an Xyz Monster. I tribute Silent Honor ARK and draw four cards!" Brutus said and the ark disappeared allowing Brutus to draw four cards.

 _Xyz Treasure Ticket_

 _Brutus Hand: 5_

 _Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Sound Duel 1 Ryoga's Theme_

"Next I activate D.D.R - Different Dimension Reincarnation!" Brutus said playing a spell which had a monster coming out a portal that appeared to have been forced open. "With this I discard a card and special summon one of my banished monsters and equip them with this card." Brutus said and Julio's eyes widened as Brutus discarded a card. "Return Silent Honor DARK!" Brutus shouted and a spear ripped through the space in front of Brutus before DARK forced it's way through the tear and landed in front of Brutus.

 _D.D.R - Different Dimension Reincarnation  
Spell/Equip_

 _Brutus Hand: 3_

"Next I activate Monster Reborn and resurrect Abyss Splash!" Brutus said and from a portal came Abyss Splash.

 _Brutus Hand: 2_

 _Monster Reborn  
Spell/Normal_

"Next I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Brutus said playing a spell that had the same symbol from The Seventh One. "With this I can target an Xyz Monster I control and rank it up to an Xyz Monster with the same type as the monster and one Rank higher using it as Xyz Material! I target Abyss Splash!" Brutus shouted and Abyss Splash glowed a bright red before becoming a red streak of light that shot into the air into a large black portal that exploded with dark light. "Pierce through through the Whirlpool of Chaos, to surface here from the depths!" He shouted. "Come forth Chaos Number 73 Abyss Supra Splash!" Brutus shouted and from the portal emerged Abyss Splash wearing black and white armor with red highlights exactly like Silent Honor DARK and the previously blue crystals were now a glowing red and it's trident had changed into a more staff like appearance with a glowing red gem in the center which it spun and entered a pose while the Chaos Overlay Unit appeared beside it.

 _Brutus Hand: 1_

 _Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force  
Spell/Normal_

 _Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000  
Rank: 6 Water  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 1_

"T-THIS IS NOT LOOKING GOOD!" Neptune exclaimed as Julio tensed.

"I activate DARK's effect! Dark Soul Over!" Brutus shouted and DARK fired the beam and Blanc let out a cry of anger as she was taken.

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK  
OVU: 1_

"Blanc!" Neptune and Compa cried out in fear.

"Silent Honor Dark attack him directly!" Brutus shouted and Julio acted quick.

"Trap activate Counter Gate!" Julio said and the shield blocked the attack. "I negate that attack and draw a card!" Julio said and Julio drew his card. "I drew Maker Compa! Since I drew her outside of my Draw Phase I can special summon her! I'll summon her in defense mode. " Julio said and Compa moved to the field and held her syringe in a defensive manner.

 _Julio Set: 2_

 _Counter Gate  
Trap/Normal_

 _Maker Compa  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000  
Level: 5 Light  
Warrior/Effect_

 _SC: 1_

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Psychic Implosion!" Brutus shouted playing a spell which showed a girl with green skin and a robotic with red wires standing behind a balck and orange ball that looked ready to explode. "With this I target a monster I control and lose life equal to it's attack to double it's attack until the end of the turn! I target Abyss Supra Splash and pay 3000 life points!" Brutus said and a red aura temporarily surrounded him and he gritted his teeth as he paid the life cost while Abyss Supra Splash glowed red as well but his power increased instead.

 _Brutus LP: 12650-3000= 9650_

 _Brutus Hand: 0_

 _Psychic Implosion  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash  
ATK: 3000x2= 6000_

"Why would he do that?" Neptune asked fear creeping into her voice and Julio looked at Brutus' face down and his eyes widened in fear.

"Trap activate Xyz Meteor!" Brutus shouted playing a trap which showed four meteors flying through space. "With this I target a Xyz Monster I control and it can inflict piercing damage! I target Abyss Supra Splash!" Brutus said and the red aura around it increased in size again and this caused Neptune and Compa's eyes to widen in fear. "Also when I do I draw a card but it won't matter!" Brutus shouted. "Abyss Supra Splash attack Maker Compa!"

 _Brutus Set: 0_

 _Xyz Meteor  
Trap/Normal_

"I then activate Abyss Supra Splash's effect! When a battle occurs with an opponent's monster I can remove an Overlay Unit to have my battling monster gain attack equal to my opponent's monster's attack!" Brutus shouted and Abyss Supra Splash raised it's staff into the air and red electricity coerced into it and increased Abyss Supra Splash's attack even further before pointing it's staff at Compa who looked terrified as it fired a giant stream of red energy that engulfed Compa causing her to cry out in pain as she was obliterated by the attack which continued on to Julio.

 _Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash  
ATK: 6000+2000= 8000_

 _OVU: 0_

"I activate my trap! Taking the Hit!" Julio shouted playing the trap which showed Purple Heart taking an attack for IF and Compa who looked shocked. "When I take battle damage I can send a CPU or Maker card from my hand to the graveyard and cut that damage in half!" Julio said and looked at Neptune who nodded and Julio discarded her card causing Neptune to disappear and an astral image of her to appear and get in front of Julio taking the blast trying to hold it back only to be overwhelmed and for the beam to continue on and engulf Julio who yelled in pain as an explosion occurred filling the air with smoke which eventually cleared and revealing Julio standing in the center of a crater that was rather deep his breathing slow and haggard. His was torn and gone in some places and may as well have been a rag and his shirt wasn't in the best of shape either and then there was the various burns on his body. He then spoke in a shaky voice. "Maker Compa's effect...I'll add Maker IF from my graveyard to my hand." Julio said and the card ejected and he took it before collapsing backwards onto the ground.

 _End Theme_

 _Julio Hand: 3_

 _Julio Set: 1_

 _Taking the Hit!  
Trap/Normal_

 _Julio LP: 3925-7000/2= 425_

"JULIO!" Brutus heard and turned to see the others friends running towards them and immediately the barrier shifted and quickly surrounded only Brutus and Julio cutting the others off before they could get to him. IF reappeared and looked around before noticing Julio was unconscious and quickly floated down to check on the teen.

"You will not interfere." Brutus said coldly.

"He's damn near dead!" Dan shouted.

"And he knew the price of helping the CPUs." Brutus shot back coldly. "You are our enemy and we have a goal we must achieve and we don't care if we have to kill our enemies to do so."

"Julio!" IF said in worry as she began to check him. He was barely breathing and he seemed to be in a lot of pain and IF looked around for Compa but she realized that everyone else was gone. "W-What do I do?!" She exclaimed in panic as she noticed Julio was starting to slow down in breathing.

 **Julio's POV**

 _Everything hurts...I can barely breathe and I feel so weak...A-Am I going to die?_

 _Without help you will._

 _...Zarc?_

 _It appears you are in need of assistance._

 _One way to put it._

 _I can take over for now if you want._

 _Why are you helping me?_

 _I need you. I can't have you dying on me right now._

 _What for?_

 _You'll find out eventually but not now._

 _Don't like the sound of that._

 _Now would you like me to take over willingly or do I have to force it?_

 _...I'm making a deal with the devil aren't I?_

 _Yes you are. Now decide._

 _...Fine...I don't like it but I don't want to die here._

 _Smart decision. Don't worry once you've recovered enough I'll let you take back over._

 **3rd Person**

"Huh?" IF asked as she noticed Julio shift and sit up his eyes closed. "J-Julio?" Julio simply stood up and rolled his shoulders and let out a sigh as he opened his now red glowing eyes tat met Brutus' shocking him. At this Dan and Lisa let out cries of pain and fell against the dome using it to keep them standing as their heads began to hurt badly.

"Lisa?" Kila exclaimed and checked on the girl.

"Dan!" Hazel said and caught Dan who almost fell.

 **Meanwhile**

"Gah! The hell?" Doku gasped out as he held his head which felt like it was splitting open and Vernice narrowed her eyes.

"So he comes." She said focusing on the screen.

 **Back to the Duel**

"Continue your turn." Julio said coldly to Brutus who got over his shock.

"I draw a card due to Xyz Meteor's effect!" Brutus said drawing his card.

 _Brutus Hand: 1_

"Next I activate Xyz Treasure!" Brutus said playing his card which had a sunk ship with multiple glowing gems.. "With this I draw a card for every Xyz Monster on the field. There's two so I draw two cards!" Brutus said drawing two and looked at the card. "I set them and end my turn." Brutus said staring down Julio who was giving him a cold smile.

 _Xyz Treasure  
Spell/Normal_

"At this moment the additional effect of Take the Hit! activates! I can special summon a CPU or Maker monster with the same level as the discarded monster from my deck with it's effects negate!. I'll special summon Maker Valve!" Julio said and Valve appeared.

 _Maker Valve  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

 _SC: 2_

"Julio?" Kila called out. "What's happ-"

"Silence!" Julio snapped glaring at her causing her to stumble back in fear and outright terrifying Rom and Ram causing them to cling to each other. Nepgear and Uni were shocked as well as Hazel. Dan and Lisa were beginning to feel the headache going and looked up to see Julio's cold glare which sent fear running through them. Valve was shocked at the change in behavior since during the time she's been with him he'd been nice if a bit temperamental at times. IF looked at Julio in bewilderment and shock as he glared at his friends. He glared at them for a few more seconds before glancing at IF who looked scared but didn't back away looking him dead in the eyes. This continued before he smirked. "Someone has spirit...Very well. Lend me your assistance in defeating this roach should I need it but I doubt it despite the plan he originally had."

"Julio mentioned yesterday about another voice speaking in his head that night against Mason. I'm guessing you're him?" IF asked shoving down her unease.

"Indeed. The name's Zarc." Zarc said before turning to Brutus a sadistic smile returning to his face. "Now...Time for me to have some fun!" Zarc said with a grin as a black aura surrounded him.

 _Julio LP: 425 Hand: 3+1 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 9650 Hand: 0 Set: 2  
Turn 15  
Julio's turn _

"I draw!" Zarc said drawing his card and grinning. "I now summon Dark Blade!" Zarc said summoning Dark Blade who appeared. "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" Zarc said and the two monsters turned into purple streak of lights that shot into the portal that opened in front of him. "Formed from the pitch-black darkness, to crush those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now descend!" Zarc chanted as the portal exploded with light. "I Xyz Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Zarc said and Dark appeared from the portal letting out a furious roar that shook the ground.

 _Julio Hand: 3_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000  
Rank: 4 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

"He's summoned it." Brutus said.

"Indeed I have. Now let the true duel begin." Zarc said and Dark roared in agreement as it stared down Brutus' monsters almost hungrily.

 **AN: Really glad I decided on making this a two parter because if I made this all one chapter it'd be much longer. Anyways, that was the chapter and it got pretty rough towards the end for Julio huh? Near death and having no choice but to let Zarc take control. Speaking of that that's gonna be fun to write the next chapter. Also, in regards to Lisa's part of the duel I debated summoning Brave-Eyes there but decided against it since it'd be better to have it appear in a full duel. Also, I know Hazel's win wasn't as good as the others but right now there isn't much I can do with her deck which I will discuss next chapter(More on this later).**

 **Nothing else to say here, so let's get to the reviews.**

 **Fireking492: Thanks for the review and glad you liked it. Well I just thought of some talents that I always find nice and cooking was one of them. Well I wouldn't say he was particularly brutal here but some will probably think damn near killing your opponent constitutes as brutal. Glad you can understand how difficult it can be.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry I don't mind them too much because it shows me you're interested in my story which in turn makes me happy.**

 **MaxGundam1998** : **Already answered you in a PM and thanks for the review.**

 **keybladelight: Thanks for the review. You'll see what happens with the Gods and Jason when we get there and we are quite a while from that.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. I have the NEXT forms planned out don't worry. I have plans for Adult Neptune so don't worry about her. Trust me when they meet Iris Heart it's gonna be quite traumatic for them and as for Peashy...Yeah that's gonna be something to write. Uzume is gonna be fun. I'm not sure what I'll do but I just know it's gonna be fun.**

 **Guest Spirit: Thanks for the review.**

 **1\. Thanks for the corrections. I'll be sure to make edits later down the line.**

 **2\. Thanks for the new chants. Gonna have to Grim Requiem's first appearance with this chant.**

 **3\. Sure. I don;t plan on making any level three Xyz so it doesn't effect anything.**

 **4\. Good to know. I really wasn't sure about that.**

 **5\. Thanks for the PSCTs and the edit.**

 **6\. Thanks for the custom cards. I think they're fine. They have good costs and aren't really overpowered either.**

 **Alright that's it for the reviews so let's get to the new cards.**

 **Power of Shares**

 **Tribute a CPU or Maker monster you control: This turn CPU Synchro Monsters you control are unaffected by my opponent's card effects.**

 **CPU Medic  
Trap/Normal**

 **When a CPU or Maker monster you control is destroyed by battle you can activate this trap and make the battle damage from that battle zero and gain life points equal to half of the original ATK of the destroyed monster. (Special thanks to Guest Spirit for creating this card.)**

 **CPU's Might  
Spell/Quick-Play**

 **Target one CPU monster you control: Increase it's ATK by 1000 until the end of this turn also if the targeted monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle that monster is banished instead.**

 **Taking the Hit!  
Trap/Normal**

 **When you would take battle damage involving a CPU or Maker monster you can discard 1 CPU or Maker monster from your hand and halve the battle damage. During the End Phase of the turn you activated this card you can Special Summon from your deck a CPU or Maker monster with an equal level to that monster but it's effects are negated.**

 **Also this card actually appeared in the manga but I made some edits so it's not as OP.**

 **Xyz Treasure Ticket**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **Tribute one Rank four or lower Xyz Monster you control: Draw cards equal to that monster's Rank. You can only special summon Xyz Monsters from the Extra Deck this turn.**

 **What do you think? Think these cards could use a bit more or less? Be sure to let me know in a review.**

 **Now in regards to what I said regarding Hazel next chapter I will be going into my plans for next season and how I want to improve this story. I won't spoil anything involving the plot. Just addressing some stuff.**

 **Also I'll go into more detail about why Julio wasn't aware of Silent Honor DARK's existence along with the other Barian cards next chapter.**

 **Got nothing else to say so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM with you're thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not.**

 **Next Chapter Title: Power Born Through a Bond!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 19: Power Born Through a Bond!**

 **AN: Alright guys back with part two of the season finale. Nothing else to say except this chapter isn't as long as the last chapter and to enjoy it. I also miscounted last chapter and Julio actually had one more card in his hand that I missed.**

 **Bold=Author  
** _Italics=Thinking/Card Explanations  
_ Regular=Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

"W-What's with Julio...Is this how he was when that Zarc guy controlled him?" Kila said in realization drawing the attention of the others.

"Zarc?" Dan asked still leaning on Hazel. The name seemed familiar to him for some reason. Lisa also looked very curious.

"Last night Julio brought up that he heard a voice during his duel with Mason who called himself Zarc." Kila explained. "He didn't say anything when we were at your place because he was scared since he could tell Zarc was evil and he could potentially forcefully take over his body."

"Wait...Is it possible that's what's happening now?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe." Kila said. "But right now I'm kinda grateful he did because it doesn't seem like Julio's in danger of dying." Kila said as she focused on the duel.

"Let's just hope that he can beat that guy then." Dan said.

"I hope so too." Nepgear muttered.

"Yeah if he loses not only will his soul be gone but so will our sisters." Uni said.

"Yeah this meanie better win." Ram said and Rom nodded.

 **With The Duel**

 _Julio LP: 325 Hand: 4 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 9650 Hand: 0 Set: 2  
Turn 16  
Julio's Turn_

"By the way...It appears you know who I am." Zarc said to Brutus narrowing his dark red eyes. It was annoying him since while the man was surprised he seemed oddly prepared.

"I am." Brutus answered curtly,

"Then consider yourself lucky that I am not at full strength." Zarc said. "Then again I don't need it to defeat you." Zarc said with an air of superiority around him. "Sadly, I don't have long before I need to return control to him."

"Return control?" Brutus asked but Zarc ignored him and continued on.

 _Cue Yugioh ARC V Soound Duel The Battle Begins!_

"So in my limited time…I'm gonna use you for my personnel entertainment!" Zarc said with a grin. "Dark Rebellion's effect! Treason Discharge!" Zarc said his eyes flashing as he grinned and Dark Rebellion roared as it absorbed the two overlay units and opened his wings before sending out the purple lightning and enveloping Silent Honor: DARK who fell to his knees.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
OVU: 0_

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK  
ATK: 2800/2= 1400_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500+1400= 3900_

"Dark Rebellion attack Abyss Supra Splash!" Zarc said and Dark roared as he rushed forward.

"I activate my trap! Waboku!" Brutus said and a green aura surrounded Abyss Splash that held back Dark. "This'll prevent my monsters from being destroyed by battle and I take no damage."

 _Brutus Set: 1_

 _Waboku  
Trap/Normal_

"I activate Graceful Charity to draw three and discard two." Zarc said drawing his cards and discarding them catching IFs attention when she saw Gandora discarded along with Share Crystal.

" _Was that Julio's plan? To potentially go into Gandora?"_ IF thought to herself.

 _Julio Hand: 4_

 _Graceful Charity  
Spell/Normal_

"I set two and end my turn." Zarc said.

 _Julio LP: 325 Hand: 2 Set: 3  
Brutus LP: 9650 Hand: 0+1 Set: 1  
Turn 17  
Brutus' Turn_

"I draw!" Brutus said drawing his card.

"Trap card activate! Breakthrough Skill!" Zarc said playing his trap and an orange aura surrounded Silent Honor. "Now you can't use that pesky effect." Zarc said with a grin.

 _Julio Set: 2_

 _Breakthrough Skill  
Trap/Normal_

"For now! Silent Honor DARK! Attack Dark Rebellion!" Brutus shouted and Silent Honor DARK rushed forward while Dark roared and collided against the opposing Xyz monster's weapon before roaring and smashed through it impaling Silent Honor causing it to explode and Brutus to grunt as he stumbled back from the damage he took.

 _Brutus LP: 9650-2500= 7150_

"CPU White Heart's effect. I'll add CPU Neptune to my hand." Zarc said lazily as Neptune ejected from the grave and Neptune reappeared.

 _Julio Hand: 3_

"What'd I-" Neptune began but feel silent when she looked at Julio and saw his red glowing eyes and sensed a darkness emanating from him.

"What?" Zarc asked noticing her stare and giving her a look of annoyance.

"Umm...You're not Juliy are you?" Neptune asked and Zarc shook his head.

"I am Zarc and I'm filling in for the time being." Zarc said. "Now show me that you can actually be useful." Zarc said and Neptune scowled at that.

"Now return Silent Honor Dark!" Brutus shouted and the Xyz monster returned and raised his staff in the air and causing a light to appear around Brutus increasing his life.

 _Brutus LP: 7150+2800= 9950_

"Now I activate his effect! Dark Soul Over!" Brutus said and DARK fired the blast only for Zarc to smirk.

"I activate the Quick-Play The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch!" Zarc said with a grin as Dark roared as a pillar of darkness shot up from underneath him and his skin began to crackle. "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up-Xyz Change!" Zarc shouted and Dark roared as the him crackling skin shattered leaving him in the bone armor. "Descend, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Zarc declared and Dark roared as it glared down Brutus almost hungrily.

 _Julio Set: 1_

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch  
Spell/Quick-Play_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Rank: 5 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

"I end my turn with a face down." Brutus said setting the card.

 _Julio LP: 325 Hand: 2+1 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 9650 Hand: 0 Set: 2  
Turn 18  
Julio's Turn_

"I draw!" Zarc said drawing his card. "I summon CPU Neptune." Zarc said and Neptune moved reluctantly to the field. "With her effect I'll add Fighting Spirit to my hand." Zarc said showing the spell to Brutus.

 _Zarc Hand: 3_

 _SC: 3_

"I activate Dark Requiem's effect and reduce Silent Honor's attack to zero!" Zarc shouted and Dark roared as he shot out black tendrils that bound the Xyz Monster. "Next I'll equip Fighting Spirit to Dark Requiem! This'll increase his attack by 300 for each monster you control!" Zarc said playing the spell which caused an orange aura to surround Zarc increasing his power.

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK  
ATK: 2800 to 0_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 3000+2800= 5800_

 _OVU: 1_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

 _ATK: 5800+300x2= 6400_

 _Fighting Spirit  
Spell/Equip_

 _Julio Hand: 2_

"Dark Reqiuem attack Abyss Supra!" Zarc shouted and Dark roared as he shot forward to impale the monster.

"I activate Overlay Connection!" Brutus declared playing the trap. "This'll become Abyss Supra Splash's Xyz Material allowing me to use his effect! I remove one Overlay Unit and increase his attack equal to Dark Requiem's attack!"

 _Brutus Set: 1_

"Useless! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's effect activates!" Zarc said with a grin and Dark Requiem roared as his last material disappeared. "I remove one Overlay Unit to get negate the activation of your effect and destroy your monster! Also I can special summon an Xyz Monster so I'll summon Dark Rebellion!" Zarc said and from a portal erupted Dark Rebellion who roared as he impaled the Xyz Monster. "Unfortunately Dark Requiem can't attack due to it being destroyed but Neptune and Dark Rebellion can." Zarc said with a grin. "Dark Rebellion attack and destroy Silent Honor DARK!" Dark Rebellion roared and slammed his fangs into the Xyz Monster causing it to explode and Brutus to grunt as he took heavy damage.

 _Brutus LP: 9650-2500= 7150_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
OVU: 0_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 6400-600= 5800_

"Neptune attack him directly!" Zarc said and Neptune nodded rushing forward.

"Trap activate! Depth Gardna!" Brutus shouted playing the trap which had a strange aquatic creature with a shell. "When you attack me directly I can activate this trap and reduce that damage to zero and special summon this card as a monster with attack and defense equal to the damage I would have taken." Brutus said and from a portal erupted the monster who blocked Neptune's attack and forced her back.

 _Brutus Set: 0_

 _Depth Gardna  
Trap/Normal_

 _Depth Gardna  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600  
Level: 5 Water  
Fish/Trap_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 5800+300= 6100_

"I activate Emergency Provisions! With this I can send cards from my Spell and Trap Zone and increase my live for each one. I'll send Citizen's Approval and increase my life by 1000!" Zarc said and a green glow surrounded Zarc as the card disappeared.

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _Julio LP: 325+1000= 1325_

"I end my turn with that." Zarc said.

 _End Theme_

 **Meanwhile**

"Damn this Zarc guy is nothing to mess around with." Doku commented. "Not to mention ruthless."

"Indeed. Brutus is being put completely on the defensive." Vernice stated as she watched Zarc very closely. _"And he hasn't he brought forth the dragon that nearly killed Mason...I truly will have to step in when the time comes."_

 **With The Others**

"Whoever this Zarc guy is he sure knows what he's doing." Dan commented. "He's being relentless and forcing this guy on the defensive."

"Yeah he's using Dark extremely well." Hazel added. "As if he's completely familiar with him."

"But he seems to just be using Dark as nothing more than a tool." Kila stated. "Like he means nothing to him which is far different than how Julio treats him."

"Yeah the way he's treating Neptune and IF is further proof of that." Lisa said.

"He's definitely a big jerk." Ram said and Rom nodded in agreement.

"Uh huh." She said.

"He better hurry up and give control to Julio." Uni said in distaste.

"Yeah Julio is so much nicer than him." Nepgear said in agreement.

 **Back to the Duel**

 _Julio LP: 1325 Hand: 1 Set: 2  
Brutus LP: 7150 Hand: 1  
Turn 19  
Brutus' Turn_

 _Yugioh Zexal Sound Duel Ryouga's Counterattack_

"I draw!" Brutus said drawing his card. "I activate Pot of Greed! I draw two!" Brutus said drawing his cards. "Next I summon Saber Shark!" Brutus said summoning a shark with a blade on its head.

 _Brutus Hand: 1_

 _Saber Shark  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200  
Level: 4 Water  
Fish/Effect_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 6100+300= 6400_

"I activate Saber Shark's effect! With it I can target a fish monster on the field and either decrease or increase it's level by one! I'll target Saber Shark and increase it's level by one!" Brutus said and Saber Shark growled as a blue glow surrounded it. "The only downside is that I can only summon Water Attribute monsters!"

 _Saber Shark  
Level: 4+1= 5_

"Now I Overlay my Level Five Saber Shark and Level Five Depth Gardna!" Brutus said and the two monsters turned into blue streaks of light that shot into the portal that opened in front of him. "Appear! Number 94! Crystalzero!" Brutus shouted and from the portal emerged a monster that seemed to be made out of crystal with a sort of tiara on her head. She wielded a rapier that she wielded with clear skill. She spun in a graceful circle and readied her weapon in a challenging manner.

 _Number 94: Crystalzero  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600  
Rank: 5 Water  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

 _OVU: 2_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 6400-300= 6100_

"Wow that monster's really pretty." Ram said and Rom nodded in silent agreement.

"I activate Crystalzero's effect! By removing one Overlay Unit one monster on your field gets it's attack cut in half until the end of my turn! Also this effect isn't once per turn so I can activate it twice!" Brutus said causing Zarc to frown in annoyance. "Ill cut Dark Requiem's attack in half and remove two Overlay Units!" Brutus declared and the two materials disappeared before Crystalzero raised her rapier and fired a purple beam that struck Dark Requiem who growled as he fell to his knees.

 _Number 94: Crystalzero  
OVU: 0_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 6100/2= 3050/2= 1525_

"Next by using Crystalzero as the Material I'll Rank Up!" Brutus declared as Crystazero turned into a blue streak of light that shot into the portal that opened once more in front of him. "Appear! Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer!" From the portal appeared Crystal Zero however this time she wielded a black and red shield with a matching shield and its appearance was slightly altered.

 _Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600  
Rank: 6 Water  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 1_

"Crystalzero Lancer gains 500 ATK for each material she has!" Brutus said as a blue aura surrounded Crystalzero.

 _Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer  
ATK: 2200+500= 2700_

"Crystalzero attack Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Brutus said and Crystalzero responded by flinging her spear towards Dark Requiem.

"I can destroy Fighting Spirit when the equipped monster would be destroyed." Zarc said and the orange aura around Dark Requiem blocked the spear but caused shockwaves that spread towards Zarc who didn't even flinch.

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 1525-300= 1225_

 _Julio LP: 1325-1175= 150_

"I set a card and end my turn." Brutus said setting the card and Dark Requiem snarled as he rose to his feet.

 _End Theme_

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 1225 to 5800_

 _Julio LP: 150 Hand: 2+1 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 7150 Set: 1  
Turn 20  
Julio's Turn_

"My turn! Draw!" Zarc said and looked at the card. "I activate Pot of Avarice!" Zarc said playing the spell. "With this I'll return Maker Compa, CPU White Heart, CPU Noire, CPU Vert, and CPU Noire to the deck and draw two cards." Zarc said shuffling the cards into the deck causing the girls to reappear and he drew his two cards. "Oh you all are back."

"What's that supp-?" Noire began but cut herself off at the sight of Zarc's glowing red eyes.

"Julio?" Vert asked in alarm.

"No. He's currently recovering. Now if you don't mind I have a duel to get back to." Zarc said and looked at the two cards he drew. Blanc looked like she wanted to snap at him but IF stopped her and began to explain to the girls except Neptune.

 _Pot of Avarice  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 4_

"Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon attack Crystalzero!" Zarc said.

"Trap activate! Zero Gravity!" Brutus said and a heavy pressure spread across the field and forced Neptune and Dark's forms to their knees.

"Okay that doesn't feel good at all." Neptune said wincing at the pressure.

 _Brutus Set: 0_

 _Zero Gravity  
Trap/Normal_

"I set a card and end my turn." Zarc said mildly annoyed.

"And that's the basic run down." IF said finishing her explanation.

"So, this is the guy who Julio was talking about?" Blanc muttered to herself. "He wasn't wrong about the sheer evil I can feel from this him."

"Indeed." Vert said.

"I can hear you you know." Zarc said giving them a look. "I'd think that Goddesses would be smart enough to realize that when you talk next to someone they can likely overhear you."

"Excuse me?" Noire said glaring at Zarc.

"What? Just saying." Zarc said with a smirk. Noire looked furious but composed herself. "Nice to see someone can hold their tongue."

"Will you shut it?" Blanc snapped.

"You on the other hand." Zarc said amused. "Anyways, how do you plan on making me? Last I checked this is still at the end of the day your friends body which is still quite frail after that attack that nearly killed him despite me helping him recovering." This caused Blanc to pause and let out a growl.

"Just duel." Vert said giving him a glare. "Instead of antagonizing us focus on the actual problem."

"Very well. However, do be careful with telling me what to do. I don't take orders from nobody." Zarc said with a glare.

"If you're done talking I'd like to take my turn." Brutus said annoyed.

"Fine go ahead." Zarc said.

 _Julio LP: 150 Hand: 2 Set: 2  
Brutus LP: 7150 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 21  
Brutus' Turn_

"My turn! Draw!" Brutus said and looked at the card. "I activate my own Pot of Avarice! I'll return Silent Honor ARK, Silent Honor DARK, Abyss Splash, Nightmare Shark and Right Hand Shark to my decka and draw two!" Brutus said and placed four of the cards in his Extra Deck while Right Hand Shark went to the deck allowing him to shuffle and draw. "I set a card and activate Card of Demise! I draw five!" Brutus said drawing his cards.

 _Card of Demise  
Spell/Normal_

 _Brutus Hand: 5_

 _Cue Yugioh GX Camula's Theme_

"I activate my face down! Card of Ascension!" Brutus said playing the spell which had a card in a golden light with a large monster behind it. "I send a monster from my hand to the Grave in order to add a Rank-Up spell from my Grave to my hand! I add Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One!" This caused the girl's eyes to widen and Zarc to tense. "Next I'll activate it and Special Summon Silent Honor ARK!" Brutus said and from a portal emerged the ship.

 _Brutus Hand: 4_

 _Card of Ascension  
Spell/Normal_

"Now return Silent Honor DARK!" Brutus shouted and from the ship shot out Silent Honor DARK. "Next I activate Monster Reborn and Special Summon Abyss Supra Splash!" Brutus said and from a portal emerged the Xyz Monster.

 _Monster Reborn  
Spell/Normal_

 _Brutus Hand: 3_

"I switch Crystalzero to attack mode and activate Silent Honor DARK's effect! Take Dark Requiem as your Xyz Material! Dark Soul Over!" Brutus shouted and DARK spun his spear before firing the beam that collided against Dark Requiem who struggled to fight it but roared as he turned into a crystal. "Next I activate Overlay Regen!" Brutus said playing the spell which had a group of monsters on it with several streaks of light surrounding them. "With this I can target an Xyz monster I control and attach this card to it as material! I target Abyss Supra Splash!" Brutus declared and the spell turned into a blue streak of light that circled Abyss Supra Splash.

 _Brutus Hand: 2_

 _Overlay Regen  
Spell/Normal_

 _Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash  
OVU: 1_

"I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Crystalzero!" Brutus said and Crystalzero flung the spear impaling Dark Rebellion who shattered. "Now Silent Honor DARK attack the CPU." Silent Honor DARK rushed forward ready to impale the CPU.

"Oh this is gonna hurt!" Neptune excliamed only for Zarc to snort.

"Don't be dramatic. Trap activate! Half Unbreak!" Zarc said and a bubble surrounded Neptune blocking the stab. "This'll prevent her from being destroyed by battle."

 _Julio Set: 1_

 _Half Unbreak  
Trap/Normal_

"Oh uh...Thanks?" Neptune said in more of a questioning tone.

"I only did so because it's to my benefit. Nothing more, nothing less." Zarc stated..

"I set two cards and end my turn." Brutus said setting the cards.

 _End Theme_

"My tur-" Zarc began only for him to let out a gasp of pain as he fell to his knees.

"What happened?" Neptune exclaimed.

"D-Damn...I've reached my limit." Zarc growled. "Looks like I have to return control. You better hope you can turn this around kid."

"What are you talking about?" Noire demanded only for Zarc to fall forward onto the ground.

"Julio!" Everyone cried out except Brutus who looked surprised. A few seconds passed when he shifted and a groan was let out as he pushed himself up with difficulty.

"The hell? I feel like I've been hit by a train." Julio moaned as he struggled to his feet rubbing his head and opening his eyes which the girls noticed were back to their typical brown.

"He's back to normal." IF said in deep relief.

"The heck are you talking about? What's going on?" Julio demanded.

"You're kinda in the middle of a duel." IF explained and Julio looked around at the situation and he remembered what had happened and how he had let Zarc take control.

"Well I'm in a situation." Julio muttered as he looked at himself and saw he had healed almost completely except for a few burns on his arms but they hardly looked bad. "My body's healed but I feel like complete and utter shit." He muttered and tore off the remains of his jacket leaving him in his tattered shirt.

"You okay?" Compa asked.

"Yeah just don't feel too well but I feel good enough to finish this duel up." Julio said. "Though I'm not too sure what I can do right now." He said looking at his hand.

"Well it's your turn and you've yet to draw. Guess it's an all or nothing situation right now." Noire said and Julio looked at his deck.

" _Do I even have anything that can save me?"_ Julio wondered to himself before glancing at his friends who were watching nearby. "Guys? You okay?"

"Yeah...Wait you're back to yourself?" Kila asked.

"Yeah, sorry but if I hadn't made the decision to let him take over I'd be dead." Julio apologized.

"Wait you let him?" They exclaimed.

"I'll explain in more detail later but I have to try and figure out a way to pull through." Julio said and did a quick check of his grave and Silent Honor DARK finding Dark Rebellion in the Graveyard and Dark Requiem attached to Silent Honor DARK.

 _Julio LP: 150 Hand: 2+1 Set: 1  
Brutus LP: 7150 Hand: 0 Set: 2  
Turn 22  
Julio's Turn_

 _Yugioh 5D'S Sound Duel Aki Izayoi's Unrest_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card and looked at it. "I activate Blasting Vein!" Julio said playing a spell which showed a card on fire. "With this I destroy a Spell or Trap I control and draw two cards." Julio said and the card in front of him exploded in a ball of fire and Julio drew his cards.

 _Julio Hand: 4_

 _Blasting Vein  
Spell/Normal_

"I activate the spell card Sudden Strike!" Julio said playing a spell which had a girl with orange hair attacking a large robot with a surprised Neptune watching. "With this if I control a CPU or Maker Monster I can destroy a monster on my opponent's field! I'll destroy Silent Honor DARK!" Julio declared and Neptune readied her sword before jumping forward and slashing his chest causing it to explode.

"But Silent Honor DARK will return and increase my life!" Brutus said and from a portal emerged the Number monster once more and it spun its staff and raised it in the air causing the golden light to raid down again.

 _Julio Hand: 3  
Sudden Strike  
Spell/Normal_

 _Brutus LP: 7150+2800= 9950_

"But now I have Dark Requiem back in my Graveyard!" Julio said. "I activate Magical Stone Excavation." Julio said playing a spell which had a purple glowing stone. "I discard two cards and add a spell in my graveyard to my hand. I'll add Pot of Avarice." Julio glanced at IF. "Hey I'm gonna discard you but you'll be back real quick."

"Go ahead." IF said and Julio discarded the two cards in his hands and readded the spell to his hand.

 _Magical Stone Excavation  
Spell/Normal_

 _Julio Hand: 1_

"I then activate Pot of Avarice and shuffle Dark Rebellion, Dark Requiem, Maker IF, Gandora, and Maker Valve into my deck and then draw two!" Julio said and drew his cards after the five cards were shuffled into his deck. "I special summon Share Crystal!" Julio said playing the crystal. "I tune my level four CPU Neptune with my level three Share Crystal!" Julio said and Neptune held the crystal to her chest causing it to turn into three rings that surrounded Neptune turning her into four stars. "I Synchro Summon! CPU Purple Heart!" Julio declared and from the light emerged Neptune. "Thanks to her effect she gains 500 ATK and can attack twice plus I draw a card thanks to Share Crystal." Julio said drawing a card as a purple glow surrounded Neptune.

 _Julio Hand: 2_

 _CPU Purple Heart  
ATK: 2500+500= 3000_

"Do you have something else planned?" Neptune asked knowing full well she wouldn't be able to help too much.

"Yeah, I'm going for broke with this one." Julio said.

"Very well." Neptune said.

"Next I banish Breakthrough Skill and negate Abyss Supra Splash's effect!" Julio said and a bright orange aura surrounded the monster. "Next I activate CPU Tactical Shift! I'll banish Purple Heart and Special Summon from my grave CPU Neptune and from my deck CPU Noire." Julio said and Neptune disappeared into a portal and from another one came out in her human form while Noire moved to the field.

 _Julio Hand: 1_

 _CPU Tactical Shift  
Spell/Normal_

"Are you going for that dragon?" Noire asked and Julio nodded. "Are you sure you can?"

"No but I don't have very many options." Julio said looking at his deck and the amount of unease he was feeling. "I'm gonna have to go for broke and try."

"Don't try. Just go for it." Neptune said giving him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah just have faith in yourself." IF said. "Faith can go a long way."

"Indeed the amount of times we've made it through with it are proof enough." Vert said.

"Yeah even if it was unlikely for us to succeed." Blanc said

"Yessy. Go for it and beat this big meanie." Compa said. He looked at them and smiled feeling more assured and took in a deep breath.

"Alright. With my two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" Julio said and Neptune and Noire turned into two streaks of light that shot into the portal that opened in front of him. "I Xyz Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Julio declared and from the portal Dark emerged once again letting out a roar. "I now activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Share Force!" Julio said playing the spell. "With this I'll Rank-Up Dark Rebellion!" Julio said as Dark's skin began to crackle and he roared. "I Summon Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Julio shouted and the skin crackling around him shattered leaving him in his evolved form.

 _End Theme_

 _Julio Hand: 0_

 _Rank-Up-Magic Share Force  
Spell/Normal_

"Share Force's effect. Since the monster is the same Attribute and Type I can attach it to the monster and I can draw a card." Julio said and a fourth Overlay Unit surrounded Dark Requiem while Julio placed his hand on his deck. _"I need to draw that card."_ Julio said and drew his card which he looked at and grinned and looked at Dark who nodded.

 _Julio Hand: 1_

 _Cue Yugioh ARC V Sound Duel - Opposition_

"I activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos! With this I target a Dark Xyz Monster I control and I Special Summon a CXyz monster from my Extra Deck one to three ranks higher using it as Xyz Material and this is treated as an Xyz Summon" Julio said playing the spell which caused Dark to roar as a black pillar surrounded him and lightning began to shoot down around him to the surprise of those watching. Julio felt his head began to ache but he pushed past it. "When a million souls spring from Purgatory, their funeral dirge shall become their choir of war in this chaotic world! Sing to the destruction of injustice!" Julio shouted as two red eyes flashed in the shadows and his Extra Deck began to glow. "Chaos Xyz Change!" Julio roared and took a multicolored glowing card from His Extra Deck and held it above his head. "Come forth, Rank 8! Grim Requiem Chaos Xyz Dragon!" From the pillar of darkness emerged two scythe like wings that flapped and caused the pillar to disappear leaving Grim Requiem in its place that roared shaking the area around them and even caused cracks to line across the ground and five streaks of lightning shot down and from them emerged five black crystals that had lightning crackling in them.

 _Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos  
Spell/Normal_

 _Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon  
ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000  
Rank: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: _

"Woah." IF said as she stared in awe at the giant dragon before them.

"This makes everything we've seen so far in this world look weak." Vert said feeling the pressure and power emanating from the dragon.

"I can definitetly feel the darkness from this dragon." Blanc said.

"Just as scary as when I last saw it." Compa muttered hiding behind IF.

 **With the Others**

"This dragon is incredible." Kila said in awe.

"Yeah talk about next level." Hazel said.

"This thing is really something else." Dan said. He had a headache but he ignored it to watch this new dragon in action.

"Yeah, this dragon's intense." Lisa said. She too had a headache but she was too entranced by the dragon before her to care.

"It's super scary." Rom muttered. "But it's on our side."

"Yeah there's no need to be scared of it." Ram said to Rom.

"Man I hope when we duel Julio and our sisters he doesn't bust that out." Uni muttered.

"Yeah I agree." Nepgear said. "It's still reassuring to know that our sisters have something like this on their side though." Nepgear said.

"Tell me about it." Uni said as they turned their attention to the duel.

 **Meanwhile**

"Holy shit." Doku said in awe as he stared at the screen ignoring his headache. "That dragon...It's insane."

"This power…" Vernice muttered studying the dragon and Julio seeing a dark aura around the two of them. _"He's drawing from Zarc...But he seems to be in control of himself...What is his game?"_ Vernice thought to herself.

 **Back to the Duel**

 _End Theme_

 _Cue Team 5D'S Theme_

"Grim Requiem Chaos Xyz Dragon." Julio said looking up at Dark's evolved state. Dark turned back to him and they stared each other down before Julio grinned. "I know your name is Grim Requiem now but I'm still gonna call you Dark."

" _Do what you please but let's finish this here."_ Dark replied.

"Got it." Julio said taking a quick glance at his effects. "Mother of God you're OP but that doesn't really matter to me." Julio said. "I activate Grim Requiem Chaos Xyz Dragon's effect! Since I have Dark Rebellion and Dark Requiem attached to this card I can activate it's third effect! By removing all materials attached to this card I can turn all your Monster's attack to zero and for each material detached Grim Requiem can attack that many times! Chaos Elegy!" Julio said causing Brutus' eyes to widen along with the other duelists present.

"What?!" They said in unison as Dark roared absorbing all five crystals and the orbs on his wings glowed violently and shot out blots of electricity that struck Brutus' monsters and forced them to their knees.

 _Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer  
ATK: 2700 to 0_

 _Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash  
ATK: 3000 to 0_

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK  
ATK: 2800 to 0_

 _Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon  
OVU: 0_

"Five Overlay Units were removed so Dark can attack five times!" Julio said and Dark Roared. "Go! Dark attack all his monsters!" Julio said and Dark roared as the orbs began to glow once more lightning bean to crackle along him and Dark opened his mouth as a glowing orb of purple energy formed in his mouth. "Chaotic Eradication Strike!" Julio roared and Dark fired the powerful purple beam of energy that engulfed all three monsters and carried on to Brutus.

"Trap activate! Defense Draw!" Brutus shouted playing the trap. "I'll turn the battle damage I received from the battle with Abyss Supra Splash to zero." He shouted as an orange barrier appeared and held off the beam but the explosion that resulted from the blast sent Brutus flying back against the wall of the barrier causing him to grunt in pain but he stood up. "Thanks to it's effect I can draw a card!" Brutus said and drew his card.

 _Brutus Set: 1_

 _Brutus LP: 9950-7000= 2950_

 _Brutus Hand: 1_

"There's still two more attacks! Dark attack him directly!" Julio shouted and Dark roared as began to charge another beam.

 _End Theme_

 _Cue Yugioh 5D's Sound Duel Looming Threat_

"I Special Summon Battle Fader from my hand!" Brutus said and the monster appeared letting out a gong that disoriented Dark causing him to stop charging the beam and causing Julio to scowl.

 _Brutus Hand: 0_

 _Battle Fader  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0  
Level: 1 Dark  
Fiend/Effect_

"I end my turn there." Julio said. _"So this is how it feels when I get super lucky...Can understand why people get frustrated about it."_

"I activate my trap! Miracle's Wake!" Brutus said playing a trap which had a beam of light shooting down from a cloudy sky. "With this I can special summon a monster from my grave that was destroyed by battle this turn. I Special Summon Silent Honor DARK!" He said and a beam of light shot down to the ground and from it emerged the Xyz Monster.

 _Brutus Set: 0_

 _Miracle's Wake  
Trap/Normal_

"You kidding me?" Blanc exclaimed. "He summoned that badass monster for it to be for nothing?!"

"Maybe he has something?" Compa tried to suggest.

"His hand is empty and he has no set cards." Vert pointed out.

"We'll find out next turn." IF said her tone grave. "But I have faith he can pull something off." She said looking at Julio who looked worried but not still determined.

 **With the Others**

"No damn way!" Kila shouted.

"All of that and he still couldn't finish this guy?!" Hazel said in shock. Dan and Lisa were just silent though they looked extremely worried for their friend.

"That should have been victory." Ram said.

"Uh huh. I can't believe it." Rom said very worried for Julio.

"I hope he has something up his sleeve." Uni said. "Or him and our sisters are done for."

"He does. Something tells me he has something." Nepgear said looking at Julio.

 **In the Grave**

"Come on Julio...You better have something." Noire said as she watched the duel.

 **?**

"Come on Juliy." Neptune said as she watched from a void. "Please last one more turn."

 **Back to the Duel**

 _Julio LP: 150  
Brutus LP: 2950 Hand: 0+1  
Turn 24  
Brutus' Turn_

"My turn!" Brutus said and drew his card. "I activate Silent Honor DARK's effect! Take that dragon! Dark Soul Over!" He shouted and spun his spear before firing a purple beam that struck Dark causing him to roar as he was turned into material.

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK  
OVU: 1_

"Now this duel ends here! Go! Silent Honor DARK attack him directly!" Brutus said and Silent Honor DARK rushed forward ready to impale the teen.

"Julio!" Everyone cried out.

"I'm not done yet!" Julio shouted his voice filled with determination. "I activate the effect of the Maker Insomnia I sent to the Graveyard last turn! By banishing her and a trap in my graveyard I can use that trap's effect! I banish her and Counter Gate!" Julio said and the barrier appeared in front of him deflecting the attack. "That negates your attack and I can draw a card." Julio said and drew his card which was not a monster.

 _Maker Insomnia  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Julio Hand: 1_

 _End Theme_

"I end my turn." Brutus said and Julio let out a sigh of relief. "So you've held on for another turn but let me tell you this next turn is your last unless you finish me."

" _He's not wrong."_ Julio thought to himself as looked at the card in his hand. _"I need to end things next turn or odds are I'm finished."_ Julio looked at his friends and the girls beside him. _"I have to win right here and now. I refuse to die here and I absolutely refuse to let them be taken by this guy."_ Julio looked at his deck _"I know there's an answer please guide me."_ Julio said placing his hand on his deck and to his surprise began to glow in a multi colored light. "What the?" The glow looked very familiar to when the CPUs unlocked the cards that day. The girls took notice and their eyes widened when the aura spread to Julio.

 _Julio LP: 150 Hand: 1+1  
Brutus LP: 2950 Hand: 1  
Turn 25  
Julio's Turn_

 _Cue Yusei Theme_

"I draw!" Julio said drawing his card which glowed with the multi-colored light and he looked at it at first finding it hard to look at it but eventually it died down revealing a spell card that had the shadowy image of a Dark Rebellion and Purple Heart with a multicolored light surrounding them. "What is this card?" Julio muttered before he noticed his Extra Deck was glowing and he checked it seeing a brand new Xyz Monster whose art he couldn't see but could see it's Rank and requirements which caused him to look at the spell. "During the Standby Phase CPU Purple Heart returns to my field!" Julio said and Neptune returned from a portal and noticed that Julio had a multicolored aura surrounding his deck.

"Julio? What's with the glow?" Neptune asked.

"I have an idea but for now let's focus on finishing this duel right here and now!" Julio said. "Next I activate Monster Reborn! Return Dark Rebellion!" Julio said and from a portal Dark emerged letting out a roar.

 _Julio Hand: 1_

"What are you planning?" Brutus demanded.

"I activate the spell card Connected Spirits!" Julio said playing the spell. "With this I can target an Xyz Monster I control and make it's Rank equal to the level of a CPU Synchro Monster I control also that Xyz Monster is treated as having levels!" Julio said and the multicolored aura that surrounded Julio appeared around Neptune and Dark. Neptune's eyes widened as she felt herself connecting to the dragon feeling his emotions and she looked at Dark who met her gaze clearly going through the same experience as her. An understanding seemed to pass through the two of them as a purple aura surrounded Dark.

 _Julio Hand: 0_

 _ConnectingSpirits  
Spell/Normal_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
Rank: 4 to 7_

"Next using my two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" Julio said and Neptune and Dark turned into two streaks of purple light into the portal that opened up in front of him. "Connected souls reach an understanding and unite! Their union gives birth to a new power formed through bonds!" Julio chanted as a lightning bolt crashed into the porta and Julio took the glowing card from his Extra Deck. "Arise, Rank Seven! Dark Share Dragon!" Julio shouted and from the portal emerged a dragon that resembled Dark but there were a few differences. First off he was slightly larger and the spear like point on his chin was much sleeker and less jagged more like a proper blade now and the same went for the blades on his arms. He also lacked the red marking on his chest which was replaced by glowing multicolored marks and there were circuits that lined across his arms and his wings which had taken an almost crystal like quality that shined with the multicolored light. Dark let out a powerful roar that while not as powerful as Grim Requiem was still enough to shake the area.

 _Dark Share Dragon  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000  
Rank 7 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2_

"What is this dragon?" Brutus said in surprise.

"This power...It has Share Energy." Blanc said in awe.

"Histoire said Julio will be able to use it but I didn't expect him to use it in this way." Vert said.

"Who cares? It's super awesome." Compa said her eyes sparkling.

"Let's hope he can finish him off this time." IF said.

"Alright. Let's end this here! Dark Share Dragon's effect activates! When he's Xyz Summoned I can activate his effects depending on the materials. When I summon him with an Xyz Monster he gains 500 ATK for each Maker or CPU monster in my Graveyard! There's Noire and Neptune plus I also sent Maker RS from my hand when you activated Power Balance so he gains 1500!" Julio said and the light increased in intensity.

 _Dark Share Dragon  
ATK: 3000+500x3= 4500_

"Next there's his second effect. Since I used a Dragon Xyz Monster for his Xyz Summon I can cut the attack of a monster you control in half by removing one Overlay Unit." Julio said and Brutus' eyes widened as Dark's wings spread apart and sent beams of light that struck the Xyz Monster forcing it to its knees.

Dark Share Dragon  
OVU: 1

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK  
ATK: 2800/2= 1400_

"Dark Share Dragon! Attack Silent Honor DARK!" Julio shouted and Dark roared as he shot forward his wings glowing and the light traveling to the blade on his chin and impaled the Number who caused an explosion that sent Brutus flying back into the wall as his life depleted.

 _End Theme_

 _Brutus LP: 2950-3100= 0  
Julio Wins_

"He did it!" The girls cheered as Dark let out a vicious roar and disappeared while Neptune and Noire reappeared.

"I think the proper term is we." Julio said before noticing Brutus was getting up. "Hey!" Brutus paused as the portal opened and turned back to glare at him.

"You won this round but make no mistake. Your threat level has risen and as such we will be doubling our efforts to defeat you." Brutus said and entered the portal which closed behind him.

"That guy was tough." Neptune muttered before looking in alarm at Julio who fell onto his butt. "Woah there soldier!"

"I-I'm good...Just exhausted." Julio said panting. "Now that the adrenaline's run out I'm really feeling it."

"We should head home." Compa said looking him over. "Luckily most of your injuries are healed to the point you won't need to go to the doctor but it'd still be a good idea to get plenty of rest." Compa said as the others ran up to him.

"You doing okay?" Kila asked kneeling down and giving him a worried look.

"Yeah just exhausted." Julio muttered.

"Least you're not dead." Dan said helping Julio to his feet. "But I'd very much like to know what exactly went down on that last turn."

"Same here." Lisa and Hazel said.

"That my friends was known as Share Energy." A familiar voice said and an orb of light shined down.

"Histy/Histoire." Everyone except Lisa cried out.

"Um." Lisa began.

"Later." Julio promised and looked at the orb. "What are you doing here?"

"I rushed to speak with you the moment I registered a high concentration of Share Energy from this world and rushed to see what had happened." Histoire said.

"But how?" Blanc asked. "I thought you said it'd take time and practice for him to really draw it out."

"It will." Histoire said. "However, in this case it responded to Julio's need and assisted him drawing from the bond he shared all of you and thanks to that bond a new power was born."

"Wait so this power can literally just create cards and let me draw them the moment I need them." Julio asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"...That is incredibly unfair." Julio said.

"Yeah now you can literally never lose in a duel." Kila said frowning and the other three duelists agreed.

"Hey why are you complaining?! You technically can too." Julio said pointing to the Candidates.

"Oh yeah...Still though." Kila said.

"Don't worry. The power will only be accessible in situations where your life is truly in danger. Simple things like duels for fun or competitions will not allow you to activate it." Histoire assured them causing them all to sigh in relief.

"Good. There's no way I'd accept becoming one of the best duelists due to something like that." Julio stated. "I want to do so on my own...Now duels where I'm in danger of dying on the other hand."

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Now, since you've drawn it out I should warn you that recovering Share Energy will take some time." Histoire said. "Unlike the CPUs you do not have an entire nation's worth of people to recover Share Energy."

"Well that sucks." Julio said sighing.

"I will also be giving you lessons soon on how to draw it on your own but for now you should rest." Histoire said.

"Wait do you know anything about this Zarc guy in my head? He's a genuine problem and knowing more about him would help." Julio said.

"I'm afraid I do not know anything about this individual but I will look into it." Histoire promised and disappeared.

"I hope she finds something." Julio muttered. "I really regret letting him take over."

"What do you mean by that?" Kila asked.

"I mean I didn't really have a choice." Julio answered. "If I hadn't I was going to die and he made it clear that if I didn't let him take over he'd forcibly take control so I made a choice and well you saw."

"Why would he forcibly take over?" Lisa asked.

"Apparently he needs me or something like that. I don't really remember too well since I was in a lot of pain and you know...Dying." Julio said.

"Fair. Anyways, let's just get you home." Hazel said.

"Alright." Julio said and began to walk towards his D-Wheel only for Dan to stop him.

"You're not in the best position to drive a D-Wheel." He said and turned to Hazel. "Can you take my car? I'll drive his D-Wheel."

"Sure." She said and took his keys while Julio started up the D-Wheel for Dan not looking to pleased. "Oh don't be pissy. We know you don't like others driving your D-Wheel but you're in no condition to drive it right now."

"I know but still." He grumbled as he walked to Kila's car with the girls following him.

"I get how you feel. I don't like people touching my bike." IF said patting Julio on the shoulder drawing a smile from him.

"Glad someone understands." Julio said as he entered the passenger seat while the girls floated to the back. "I just hope my parents aren't home so I can avoid them finding out about this."

"They have a right to know." Kila said entering the driver seat. "They're your parents."

"I know but they'd get way more worried then they are now if they see how I am right now." Julio said looking at his burnt and tattered clothes.

"I'm with Kila on this." Noire spoke up. "They already know everything so may as well come clean and tell them what happened today."

"Besides you're an open book at times. Odds are they'll notice eventually." IF said and Julio sighed and looked at the others who had agreeing looks on their faces and he sighed.

"Fine but I'm not telling them about how I almost died." Julio said.

"Fair enough." Vert said as Kila started up the car and led the way to Julio's house.

 **Meanwhile**

"I'm sorry my Lady for my defeat." Brutus said bowing before Vernice. They were in her room alone and Brutus had a few bandages on his face from his duel.

"It's quite alright." Vernice said sighing. "You may have lost but there were factors that we can't account for whether it be Zarc or the teen having access to Share Energy which is now confirmed."

"You had a feeling my lady?" Brutus asked straightening up.

"A hunch." She answered. "Now that it's confirmed defeating him will prove to be more difficult given the power's capabilities but we can come up with a plan especially since we are aware that Zarc can only manifest himself for a short time."

"And these plans are?" Brutus asked.

"In due time." Vernice stated. "But for now get some rest while I work on the details." She said and Brutus nodded before leaving and shghed leaning against her chair as she turned to her desk and computer. "Now...Let's figure out more about you Mr. Shinku." She said switching it on.

 **With Julio A Few Hours Later**

"Glad they didn't freak out when I told them." Julio said sighing as he sat on his bed dressed in a red shirt and black shorts his hair slightly wet with Kila next to him. He, Kila, and the Neptunia girls were in his room relaxing.

"They were on the inside. Just holding it back." Blanc said.

"Way to make me feel better." Julio said sighing.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Seriously though it must stress them out knowing that for an unforseen amount of time we're fighting against a bunch of guys out to kill us." Julio said and looked at Kila. "And when your parents find out." She paled at that.

"Oh crap I forgot your parents are telling mine when they get back." Kila said sighing.

"Is that bad?" Nepgear asked.

"A little. My dad's a bit protective of me but my Step Mom should be able to convince him." Kila said.

"Step Mom?" Uni asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah we never really had a reason to tell you guys." Julio said in realization and gave Kila a questioning look.

"It's fine you guys should know since you guys are gonna be staying with me for a bit. My mom died when I was eight." Kila said and everyone fell silent. "It was rough on me and my dad but luckily we had Julio and his family to help us get through it and he remarried a nice woman about four years ago."

"Sorry to hear that." Noire apologized with the others making similar apologies.

"Oh, it's fine. I've moved on already." Kila said with a smile. "I miss her sometimes but my Step Mom has almost filled the gap and Julio has helped a lot too." She said giving him a smile.

"I didn't do much." Julio said shrugging. "I just spent a bit more time with you than usual especially when you seemed down."

"It still helped." Kila said.

"If you say so." Juliio said. "Anyways, you guys wanna do something?"

"I'm fine with just relaxing in here to be honest." IF said floating and siting on Julio's shoulder. Julio looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. You just seem to do that more as of late is all." Julio said. "Well I can just put on a movie for us to watch." This got sounds of agreement so he grabbed the remote on his dresser and switched on the TV before switching to Yulu. **(Yes it's what you think it is. Deal with it.)** "Hmm...Wanna watch the start to one of the biggest cinematic universes out there?"

"Sure." They said and Julio went to a certain film about a man with a very nice suit.

 **?**

"So he won." Zarc said as he watched the group began to watch the movie. "Good...He also showed me a very potent asset that I can take advantage of." He said with a chuckle. "Dark Share Dragon...I can have some fun with that." He said amused. "Choosing him as my vessel is looking to be even more fun than I thought." Zarc said as he laughed in the dark void causing it to shake and ripple.

 **Meanwhile**

"Zarc." Histoire muttered. She was in the room where the portal opened. "That name gives me chills for some reason." She heard the door open and a girl with red hair, a fish, and a girl who looked a lot like Neptune entered the room.

"Yo! Histsy!" The red headed girl said. "We're back! Any idea where Gearsy and the others are at?"

"Indeed. I find it odd that they are not here." The fish said.

"Yeah, I wanted to see my little self." The older Neptune said.

"Personally I'm glad." A female voice said. "So damn annoying when they're around."

"Oh, well you have all missed much so I will be sure to explain everything to you all." Histoire said. "But first welcome back Uzume, Umio, and Neptune." She said brightly.

"Oh sure ignore me." The female voice muttered.

"Glad to be back." The red haired girl named Uzume said with a smile.

 **AN: This took longer than I meant it too but part of the reason it took a while is because I recently moved and had to get everything situated before I could really sit down and get down and then I started dealing with sleeping problems and had some chest pains (Nothing bad so don't worry) so I took a break to prioritize my health. Managed to get myself back to normal and finish this. Also another reason this took a while is because I went through three different endings for the duel and tried to decide which I liked better. One being where Julio won via Grim Requiem, another where Julio won via the monster you saw, and a third where Julio went full out Majestic Star Dragon finish with a new CPU Synchro Monster. If you want I can release an omake chapter with an ending for that.**

 **Anyways, let's get to the reviews before I go into the new cards and my plans for the next season.**

 **Joku: Sorry to say but I'm not interested. I'm not a fan of Shazam and as such, I'd not be invested in the idea of writing it. Plus my next fic is already decided upon and is a Fate Fic.**

 **Guestspirit: Already answered you in a PM and thanks for the review.**

 **Kamencolin: Thanks for the review and they will.**

 **keybladelight: Thanks for the review and sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't have it be too long. They'll have a moment where Zarc influences all four at once but they won't become one or anything like that. They are in a different situation that ARC V because unlike them they weren't seperated like Zarc was. Zarc is merely influencing them through their dragons and their deep connection.**

 **MaxGundam1998: Thanks for the review. Sorry for not answering via PM this time been busy. Glad you liked the duel and don't worry that'll for sure happen next season. Also, I'm gonna check out that new story of yours so I'm gonna be leaving a review with my thoughts on that sometime later.**

 **Guest Quest: Thanks for the review**

 **1\. My apologies for that I'll be sure to fix that.**

 **2\. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. Brutus went for it with the effect because he really wanted to end the duel right then and there and saw a good opening to do so.**

 **3\. Thanks for pointing that out I'll be sure to fix that. Brutus isn't the type of guy to be showy. He's very serious when it comes to these kinds of situations and will not mess around.**

 **4\. Answer that later.**

 **5\. I think I'm just gonna leave Pendulum as is. More on the creating card thing later.**

 **6\. I'm only planning on one God Card so far but I'm planning on leaving the card as is because the Gods anime effects are very strong and near broken. I may include some support for them but apart from that, I'm not sure.**

 **7\. I'll give it some thought.**

 **8\. Thanks for the advice.**

 **9\. Thanks for the names so far will be sure to use them in the future. I decided to use the first name for Grim Requiem's effect since he was using a different one.**

 **10\. Thanks for the PCST's and edits.**

 **11\. Answered in the update but again I'd be interested in seeing them.**

 **Now for the cards.**

 **Maker Insomnia  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect**

 **If you control a CPU or Maker Monster you can special summon this card. While this card is face-up on the field you can activate Trap Cards the turn they are set.**

 **While this card is in the GY you can banish this card and 1 Normal Trap Card in your GY and activate the Trap's effect. You can only activate this effect once per Duel.**

 **Yeah I feel this card could use more but I'm not sure. The once per Duel clause is definitely necessary though since Julio could exploit the crap out of this card.**

 **Sudden Strike**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **If you control a CPU or Maker Monster you can target a monster on the field and destroy it. You can only activate one Sudden Strike per turn.**

 **Nothing special. Just a card that can provide removal and is searchable.**

 **Connecting Spirits**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **Target 1 Xyz Monster you control and make it's Rank equal to the level of a CPU Synchro Monster you control also that Xyz Monster is treated as having levels only for an Xyz Summon.**

 **Dark Share Dragon**

 **ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Rank 7 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 2**

 **2 Level 7 Monsters**

 **This card gains the following effects based on the materials used for its Xyz Summon.**

 **Xyz Monster: This card gains 500 ATK for each CPU or Maker Monter in your Graveyard.**

 **Dragon Xyz Monster: You can detach one material and one monster on your opponent's field has it's attack halved until the End Phase.**

 **Synchro Monster: If this card would be removed from the field by an opponents card effect you can detach a material from this card instead.**

 **What do ya think? I like it and it's not OP either...Unlike the next card. Also I do need some help coming up with names for it's effects and attacks. Couldn't come up with any.**

 **Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon  
ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000  
Rank: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect**

 **Must be Special Summoned with "Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos" targeting "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon". This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.**

 **If this card has "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as any of it's materials it can activate the first effect. If this card has "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" as any of its materials it can activate the second effect. If you have both as material you can activate the third effect. You can only activate the first or third effect once per turn.**

 **1\. Once per turn: You can detach one material from this card and all specially summoned monsters your opponent controls have their ATK halved and this card gains ATK equal to the monsters affected by this effect times 1000. These changes last until the End Phase.**

 **2\. If your opponent activates a monster effect you can detach one material from this card and negate the activation and if you do destroy that monster. If the detached material was a Dark Dragon Xyz Monster you can reattach the material to this card but you can only activate this effect once per duel.**

 **3\. Remove all materials from this card and reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls to 0 until End Phase and this card can attack equal to each material removed.**

 **If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard you can Special Summon one "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" from your Graveyard or Extra Deck and it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until your next Standby Phase.**

 **Yeah I did NOT hold back with this monster. He's OP and I have no intention of changing that since for a long time he'll be Julio's big card. How long? Until Julio gets his Accel Synchro Monsters which is still a good while away.**

 **Alright now that that's over with it's time to tell you guys about my plans for season 2 and things I want to address.**

 **1\. Focus on other characters than the main cast. Obviously, Julio and friends will be getting the most focus since they are at the end the main heroes/heroines but I want everyone to get character growth, backstory and their own moments to shine and have them be more than just characters that just appear. This especially applies to the submitted OCs. I want them to be more than just characters for the main characters to beat and not have anything else to do. They will do more**

 **2\. Chapters for the villains. I want to flesh out the bad guys and not just have them be the bad guys including the grunts. I want you guys to understand their motivations and reasons to join Vernice. Now obviously Lisa, Doku, and Vernice will get the biggest focus since they're the most notable faces and have the biggest roles. Lisa and Doku will be getting some focus since they will play a massive role since they are both major obstacles for our heroes and their connection with Zarc. Vernice will also be getting development since she's after all the final boss. This means I will be giving hints of her personality, her backstory, her motivations, her ultimate goal and of course: Duel. Yes, there will be chapters of her actually getting up and doing things herself since she's not the type to always sit in the shadows and not just have one big duel against Julio and lose with no build-up. I want her to actually be built up and display just how much of a threat she is and the wins she'll get will have weight to them.**

 **3\. Julio getting some losses. Yes, Julio will lose some duels in the next season. I don't want him to be this unbeatable guy who always wins or just draws. He will lose and he will learn from them.**

 **4\. Julio will not flat out have cards created out of nowhere all the time. This is one of only three times where this will happen and I assure you he won't do it in the tournament. It is massively unfair to the other duelists. Against the bad guys who are a threat to his life? Fair game.**

 **5\. Developing IF and Julio's relationship. I'm gonna start really developing this with more moments of these two getting to know each other and developing feelings. This will, of course, lead to some problems in duels that'll need to be worked out between the two of them.**

 **6\. Accel Synchro and Double Tuning. I will begin having Julio and Dan learn this and reach it. I have it planned exactly when Julio will perform his first Accel Synchro but Dan I'm still debating.**

 **7\. Share Energy. I will be dedicating a few chapters to Julio and Kila learning more about it and being able to utilize it when needed.**

 **8\. Zarc. He will be getting more moments to interact with the four dragon wielders and pulling strings until he's ready. Another thing I want to address right now is Zarc will not become a good guy or an ally to the group. He's gonna be evil and twisted and when he makes his move there's gonna be some hell and let me say now...Death.**

 **9\. Phantom Knights. I'm gonna have a few duels where Julio uses them since Julio is still attached to them which is part of the reason Julio is still using the Rank-Up-Magic. Of course I'll add some more support since they need it.**

 **10\. Uzume, Plutia, and, Peashy. They will appear a few chapters into the next season. I should also note they'll be stronger than the current CPUs are because I will not be giving them Accel Synchro forms since they don't have evolved forms so I'm compensating by giving them stronger overall cards.**

 **11\. More Riding Duels, Action Duels, and some Tag Duels. I really wanna start doing more of these kinds of duels because I had fun writing the first two and I can have a lot of fun with a Tag Duel for sure especially with Julio and Kila.**

 **Now that that's out of the way time to address what I'll be doing with this story while I finish off my other fic and start-up my Fate fic. I will be releasing a new card guide at some point not sure when but it'll come. I'll also be working up a little two-shot story involving: Link Summoning. This little two-shot will basically be a what-if scenario where Link Summoning did exist and the type of deck Julio would use in a Link era and how the Neptunia girls would be affected by this.**

 **Also, in regards as to why Julio was unaware of the Barian cards is that they were never printed globally. The Over Hundred Monsters only allow those they deem worthy to wield them. The same goes for a few Number Monsters like Galaxy-Eyes or Utopia which will be more touched upon when said characters who use these archetypes are introduced.**

 **Last thing. Let me know what you're favorite duel was this season. My personal favorite that I worked on is tied between Julio vs Marissa and Julio vs Brutus. The first one because I enjoyed making a turbo duel with speed spells and I am looking forward to making more. The second because I feel it was my most intense duel yet and while I definitely think I could've done a bit better towards the end I still had fun writing it. Oh and I'm willing to take some OST suggestions because I want to use more than Yugioh and Neptunia songs.**

 **Nothing else to say so let's get to the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM with you're thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not.**

 **Next up: CardDimension Neptunia! Let's Duel!: Card Guide 2**


	24. Chapter 24

**Card Guide 2**

 **AN: Hey guys finally got the guide done. Nothing I want to say right now so let's get right into it.**

"Why does my head hurt?" Julio groaned as he sat up rubbing his head and looked around finding himself in a familiar room. "Oh it's this room!"

"Glad to see your here." he heard and found SSJC in front of him. He then held a hand out that Julio took and stood up. "Sorry. The machine I used to bring you here screwed up and may or may not have dropped you from the ceiling."

"That explains why my head hurts." Julio muttered and looked around seeing nobody else. "Is it just me here this time around?"

"No. Kila should be here right about…" He began and Kila promptly fell on top of Julio. "...Now."

"Ow." Kila groaned. "Glad something broke my fall…" She trailed off seeing it was Julio. "Oh God! Sorry!" She exclaimed as she got off of Julio and helped him up while he muttered it was fine.

"Anyways, just gotta wait for the Candidates and the Makers." SSJC said and as if on cue the door opened and out came the CPU Candidates and a few familiar faces.

"Oh its you guy!" Julio said recognizing Valve, Ubi, Acti, and RS.

"A pleasure to see you again." Ubi said bowing slightly.

"Yeah. Glad you're okay after that duel." Valve said.

"Uh-huh." Acti said shyly warming Julio's heart.

"Yeah. You looked pretty beat up." RS said. "But it looks like you're tougher than you look." She said looking up and down with mischievous eyes that Kila noticed.

"Thanks." Julio said not catching on.

"Anyways, are we here to do another one of those guides?" Kila asked.

"Yep. This time we're just having you two and these ladies right here." SSJC said. "We'll let Kila go first since she has less to go over." SSJC said and Kila stepped up to the screen and inserted her deck into a slot causing a screen to pop up with eight cards and clicked on the first ard which caused Nepgear's card to appear.

 **CPU Nepgear  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000  
Level: 3 Light  
Spellcaster/Effect**

 **When this card is Summoned: You can excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, add 1 excavated Normal Spell Card to your hand, also shuffle the remaining excavated cards back into the Deck. You can only use this effect of "CPU Nepgear" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

"Pretty solid effect." Julio commented. "A nice simple search that'll let you get a spell isn't bad.

"Yep. Although it'd be pretty bad if I don't have a Spell on top of my deck but eh." Kila said shrugging.

"It is a little sad that my effect isn't as good as my sisters." Nepgear said.

"Hey don't get all down. Your effect is just fine." Julio said. "Kila runs a good amount of spells in her deck so odds are very unlikely your effect won't go off."

"Yeah stop being so harsh on yourself Lady Nepgear." Valve said.

"Thank you." Npegar said gratefully.

"You really need to work on your self esteem." Ubi commented.

"Ugh tell me about it." Uni muttered since she gets tired of it at times.

"Anyways, lets move to her Synchro form." SSJC said. "Change things up from last time." He said and Kila obliged and clicked on her Synchro Form.

 **CPU Purple Sister  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600  
Level: 6 Light  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

 **Requirements: 1 Share Crystal + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned using "CPU Nepgear" as any of its materials, it gains these effects.**

 **\- If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn.**

 **\- Any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

 **Once per turn, during damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster with a Level or Rank higher than this card's: This card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

"This is a pretty solid card. Can deal good damage and has a nice effect that can help get past certain monsters." Julio commented.

"Yeah a lot of strong monsters typically have pretty high levels or ranks so that effect will likely be seen a lot." Kila commented.

"Glad I'm a lot more useful like this." Nepgear commented.

"You're useful regardless." Ram said.

"Uh huh." Rom said. "You're super helpful."

"I'm glad to finally meet Lady Nepgear again but she seems rather unsure of herself." Valve whispered.

"I think it's cute. Makes her super teaseable." RS said with a smirk.

"Don't tease the CPU!" Ubi hissed giving her a glare. "It's very disrespectful."

"Let's move onto Uni." SSJC said and Kila clicked on her card.

 **CPU Uni  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000  
Level: 3 Fire  
Spellcaster/Effect  
When this card is Summoned: You can have 1 monster your opponent controls lose 500 ATK. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

"Not bad. The attack lowering can be helpful in certain situations but it's definitely more useful with your Synchro." Julio commented.

"Yeah there isn't much to say just yet." Kila said.

"Yeah let's move onto the Synchro." Uni said and Kila clicked on said card.

 **CPU Black Sister  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600  
Level: 6 Fire  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

 **Requirements: 1 Share Crystal + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned using "CPU Uni" as any of its materials, it gains these effects.**

 **\- If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn.**

 **\- Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can make a second attack in a row.**

 **If this card attacks or is attacked by an opponent's monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK: You can target 1 card your opponent controls, except for their battling monster; destroy it, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

"Definitely better." Julio said.

"Can attack twice, inflict burn, and destroy cards without your opponent being able to do something about it. Just an overall good card." Kila said.

"Glad to know I'm pretty good." Uni said with a smirk.

"...Did your boobs shrink?" RS asked looking at the art and Uni causing said girl to fall silent and gained a saddened look as Ubi smacked Rs on the back of the head.

"Learn some tact! Not every girl gets lucky when it comes to their chest!" Valve said glaring at the noticeably busty girl.

"Uh huh meanie!" Acti said giving a cute glare that failed to intimidate the taller girl but she played along.

"Sorry, sorry." RS muttered holding her head from where Ubi smacked it.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness Lady Uni." Ubi said.

"It's fine." Uni said. "I've come to be acceptant about it."

"Before this gets anymore awkward let's move onto the twins." SSJC said as Kila clicked on both Rom and Ram's cards.

 **CPU Rom  
ATK:800 DEF: 1200  
Level: 2 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect  
When this card is Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects.**

 **\- Special Summon 1 "CPU Ram" from your hand or Deck. You can only use this effect of "CPU Rom" once per turn.**

 **\- Gain 500 LP.**

 **If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

 **CPU Ram  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 800  
Level: 2 Water  
Spellcaster/Effect  
When this card is Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects.**

 **\- Special Summon 1 "CPU Rom" from your hand or Deck. You can only use this effect of "CPU Ram" once per turn.**

 **\- Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Share Crystal" from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

"I gotta admit in terms of how effects go I think you two may be my favorite." Kila said. "You two just go well with each other."

"Yeah. Not to mention you're both adorable." Julio commented.

"How is that relevant?" Kila asked.

"It's relevant in my book." Julio said. "Anyways, being able to summon each other and getting one of your effects is pretty handy."

"Yeah. Though getting both of your Synchro Forms out at once as well can be a bit tough." Kila said.

"Alright got a plan for that." SSJC answered. "Speaking of said forms lets move onto them." SSJC said and Kila clicked on said cards.

 **CPU White Sister D  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 2000  
Level: 5 Water  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 1/1**

 **Requirements: 1 Share Crystal + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **If you have "CPU White Sister S" in your other Pendulum Zone, your opponent cannot target cards in your Pendulum Zones with card effects. Once per turn, if a monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can gain LP equal to half the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned using "CPU Rom" as any of its materials, it gains these effects.**

 **\- If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn.**

 **\- Once per turn, you can target 1 "CPU" or "Maker" monster you control: It gains ATK equal to half its current ATK until the end of the turn, or you gain LP equal to half its current ATK. Monsters other than the targeted monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

 **Once per turn: You can have 1 "CPU White Sister S" you control gain 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone, also you can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

 **CPU White Sister S  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800  
Level: 5 Water  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 8/8**

 **Requirements: 1 Share Crystal + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **If you have "CPU White Sister D" in your other Pendulum Zone, your opponent cannot destroy cards in your Pendulum Zones with card effects. Once per turn, if a monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned using "CPU Ram" as any of its materials, it gains these effects.**

 **\- If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn.**

 **\- Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "CPU" and "Maker" monsters you control x 400. Other monsters you control cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

 **If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, while you control a "CPU White Sister D": You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK that monster had on the field. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone, also you can add 1 "Share Crystal", "CPU", or "Maker" monster from your GY to your hand.**

"Okay these cards do a lot." Valve commented.

"It makes sense. Rom and Ram play a more support role in combat at times." Nepgear answered.

"I'm more amazed that their Pendulums." Julio commented. "And some pretty good ones at that. Ram's does good burn and Rom gives a nice heal. It's gonna be extremely difficult to remove them from the Pendulum Zones as well."

"They also can do some good support with their monster effects plus they got a nice addition of having extra effects with each other." Kila said.

"Me and Rom work well together after all." Ram said proudly.

"Uh huh." Rom said with a smile.

"You two are so cool." Acti said looking at them in admiration.

"Thanks." Ram said brightly. Rom didn't say anything but she seemed happy.

"She seems happy to meet her heroes." RS whispered to Ubi.

"You'd be too if you met Lady Noire and talked with her in person like this." Ubi responded.

"True." Rs conceded.

"Alright now let's move onto Julio's cards." SSJC said as the slot opened up revealing Kila's deck which she took allowing Julio to add his and cause several cards to appear on the screen. He then clicked on the first card revealing a monster. The card showed a young girl maybe fifteen that was rather cute with dark brown hair that was rather short and dark green eyes and was dressed in a purple military like outfit with long sleeves and a rather long skirts and boots with black thigh highs. On her head was a fancy white captain's hat. In the background was the symbol for Planeptune.

 **Maker Blizzard  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 600  
Level: 3  
Warrior/Effect**

 **If you Special Summon an Xyz Monster: You can attach this card from your hand to it as material.**

 **You can only use this effect of "Maker Blizzard" once per Duel. When your opponent activates a card or effect that would inflict damage to you equal to or greater than your current LP, OR, during damage calculation, when you are about to take battle damage equal to greater than your current LP: You can banish this card from your GY; halve the damage you would take.**

"Pretty decent effect. Helpful with Dark and can save me in the event I need it." Julio commented.

"She's pretty cute." Kila commented. "Loving the hat."

"She's from Planeptune." Nepgear noted.

"Yep. She's rather bossy though." Ubi commented.

"I'd like to actually meet her to see myself." Julio said.

"You will in time but for now let's keep going with the guide." SSJC said and Julio took that as a hint to click to the next card.

 **Crystal Shard  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1000  
Level: 1 Light  
Rock/Tuner/Effect**

 **(This card is always treated as a "Share Crystal" card.)**

 **If you control a "CPU" or "Maker" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your GY). You can only Special Summon "Crystal Shard" once per Duel this way. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for "Share Crystal". A CPU Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Material cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects during the turn it was Summoned.**

"This is also pretty helpful when I don't have the actual crystal although its level can be a bit rough." Julio said. "Thankfully I can use the Tuningware I have in my deck to compensate."

"Maybe you'll get a lower level Synchro in the future." Uni said.

"Maybe." Julio agreed and SSJC smirked.

" _God I can't wait till Accel Synchro."_ He thought to himself.

"The effect to prevent destruction is pretty nice and it can summon itself from the Grave but only once though." Kila said. "Kind of like Glow-Up Bulb."

"Next card." SSJC said and Julio clicked the next card which showed a young woman. She had glasses over her teal eyes and dark blue hair pulled into a pony tail. She wore a oversized blue sweater and white shorts with blue thigh highs. She had a dark blue backpack over her left shoulder. In the background was the symbol for Leanbox.

 **Maker Insomnia  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500  
Level: 4 Dark  
Warrior/Effect**

 **If you control a "CPU" monster or a "Maker" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "CPU Insomnia" once per turn this way. You can activate 1 Trap Card the turn it was Set. You can only use this effect of "CPU Insomnia" once per turn. (Quick Effect): You can banish both this card and 1 Normal Trap from your GY; apply that banished Trap's effects. (The Trap's activation requirements must still be correct, but costs are not paid.) You can only use this effect of "CPU Insomnia" once per Duel.**

"Very nice card. Being able to use a trap immediately is super handy and her Grave effect is super handy in desperate situations." Julio said. "Which is super handy for me."

"I know." Kila said dryly remembering the numerous times a trap saved his him when they dueled. "Anyways, she seems a tad...NEETish."

"Oh she totally is. She's super handy with her tech though so we don't complain too much." Valve said.

"She's super smart too." Acti said brightly.

"Too bad she has zero social skills. Honestly don't know how we befriended her." RS muttered.

"It certainly wasn't easy." Ubi said.

"Sounds interesting but I guess we should move on?" Julio asked SSJC who nodded and he clicked on the next card which was RS whose art had with her revolvers one leaned on shoulder and the other aimed at the camera at the camera with the symbol of Lastation behind her.

 **Maker RS  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1300  
Level: 6 Earth  
Warrior/Effect**

 **If your opponent controls a Level 5 or higher monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Special Summoned: You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Maker" monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Maker RS" once per turn. During the damage step, when a monster you control is battling an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can send 1 "Maker" monster from your hand to the GY; that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK during that damage calculation only, also banish it if it is destroyed by that battle.**

"Wow...You honestly look pretty badass." Julio commented causing her to smirk.

"Glad to know." RS said smugly.

"You have a solid effect as well with a pretty easy way to summon yourself along with a grave dumping effect which can be handy with Insomnia and Blizzard. Plus you can weaken monsters and cause them to be banished should they be destroyed by battle." Kila said.

"Lay it easy with the compliments." Valve warned. "She'll get super smug."

"Already am!" RS said with a grin.

"Shut it." Valve said glaring at her.

"Make me." RS said with a smirk as Valve growled.

"Hey save the cat fight for later. I don't need anything here destroyed. Its a bi-" SSJC trailed off looking at the twins and Acti who looked at him curiously. "Its annoying to replace this stuff and we don't need this going too long." The two stopped and gave each other a glare as Julio clicked the next card which was a spell.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Share Force**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **Target 1 Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster from your Extra Deck (except a "Number C" or "CXyz" Monster) with the same Type or Attribute, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as material. (This is treated as an Xyz Summon. Transfer its materials to the Summoned monster.) Then, apply the following effects (simultaneously), depending on which of the following are the same between the targeted Monster and the Summoned Monster.**

 **\- Attribute: Attach this card to the Summoned Monster as material.**

 **\- Type: Draw 1 card.**

 **You can only activate 1 "Rank-Up-Magic Share Force" per turn.**

"This is a pretty nice Rank-Up Spell. Ranks up a monster, can be used as material and getting a free draw if you fulfill the easy requirements." Kila commented.

"Good thing I'm the only one with a copy otherwise any Xyz user would be abusing the hell out of it." Julio said and Kila shuddered.

"Don't even make me think about it." Kila muttered.

"Moving on from that." Julio said. "This is really great for Dark Rebellion and if I ever happen to get a new Xyz monster in the future." SSJC grinned to himself at that.

"That dragon of yours is pretty intimidating." Valve commented.

"Indeed. We've met him and he is not someone to mess with." Ubi said.

"He's super sweet to Acti though." RS muttered.

"Dark issuper nice and lets me ride him." Acti said brightly.

"That sounds like him. He's fond of kids." Julio said with a grin.

"Really?! I want meet and ride him." Ram said.

"Me too." Rom said excitedly.

"Wait how were you able to meet and ride him?" Julio asked.

"Another time for this. Let's move on." SSJC said and Julio reluctantly obliged clicking on the next card.

 **Party Assist**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **Target the monster you control with the highest ATK, and the monster you control with the lowest ATK, from among your "CPU" and "Maker" monsters. (They cannot be the same monster.) The first target gains ATK equal to the second target's ATK, also your monsters other than the first target cannot attack, and any battle damage your opponent takes is halved. These changes last until the end of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Party Assist" per turn.**

"This is a pretty nice card for getting over some big stuff." Kila said.

"Yeah. Can combo pretty well with IF since she can cut attack in half." Julio said. "Or if I have a couple of my lower attack monsters on the field."

"Let's move on. Not much to say about this card." SSJC said and Julio nodded clicking on the next card

 **Citizen's Approval**

 **Spell/Continuous**

 **When this card is activated: Place 3 Share Counters on this card (max. 3). Each time a "CPU" or "Maker" monster is Summoned, place 1 Share Counter on this card. If a "Share Crystal" monster is sent from the field to your GY: You can remove 3 Share Counters from this card; add it to your hand.**

"Now this is a really helpful card." Ubi commented.

"Yeah it can help me recover Share Crystal or Crystal Shard when I use them and getting counters is pretty easy to do." Julio said.

"I like the art of this card. It's pretty nice seeing the citizens happy." Nepgear commented.

"Yeah. That's something your sister does right as a CPU for sure." Uni said with a smile.

"Uh-huh. People in Planeptune love Miss Neptune." Rom said with a smile.

"It's cuz she talks to them a lot when she's out in public a lot unlike Blanc." Ram said.

"If only she wasn't extremely lazy when it comes to doing her work." SSJC commented. "She'd be the perfect CPU. Anyways, let's move on to the next card." He said and Julio obliged clicking on the card which showed Noire charging forward towards a purple robot a aura of power around her.

 **CPU's Might**

 **Spell/Quick-Play**

 **Target 1 "CPU' monster you control; apply the following effects this turn.**

 **\- It gains 1000 ATK.**

 **\- If it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, banish that opponent's monster.**

"Another attack boosting card that's easily searchable and has a nice bonus of banishing the destroyed monster." Julio said.

"Pretty good card." Kila said summing things up.

"Again not much to say so let's move on." SSJC said and Julio nodded moving on to the next card.

 **Speed Spell - Sudden Stop**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **If you have 2 or more Speed Counters: Remove all of your Speed Counters; draw 1 card for every 2 Speed Counters removed.**

"Oh hey a Speed Spell. Why are these here?" Julio asked checking the next card which was also a speed spell.

"They're fairly new thus apply here." SSJC answered and Julio nodded.

"True. Anyways, this card is great later on into the duel when you have a good amount of counters but can backfire should you draw other Speed Spells and are unable to use them." Julio said. "But it can be a massive comeback card."

"Marissa can attest." Kila said as Julio moved onto the next card.

 **Speed Spell - Swift Recovery**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **If you have 4 or more Speed Counters: Target 1 monster you control; gain LP equal to its Level x 100.**

"Nice card that recovers a good bit of life." Kila said.

"Yeah not much else to say." Julio said and clicked on the next card.

 **Xyz Treasure Ticket**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **Tribute 1 Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster; Draw cards equal to its Rank. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck, except Xyz Monsters, or activate monster effects, except Xyz Monsters, the turn you activate this card by tributing a Rank 3 or higher monster. You can only activate 1 "Xyz Treasure Ticket" per turn.**

"Ah this card." Julio said almost fondly. "A really good draw card that doesn't have a bad restriction if you're playing a pure Xyz deck."

"You sound like you know from experience." RS noted and Julio nodded.

"Yeah when I used my Phantom Knights deck I played this card." Julio answered. "All my Xyz Monsters were low low enough except for Dark Requiem."

"I wanna see that deck you're talking about." Ram said.

"Me too!" Rom said.

"Me three!" Acti said and they looked at him with excited eyes and he smiled at how cute they were.

"Later. Right now we're busy." Julio promised and though they looked disappointed they nodded and Julio clicked the next card.

 **Xyz Treasure**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **If the only monsters you control are 3 or less Xyz Monsters: Draw cards equal to the number of Xyz Monsters you control, also your opponent takes no further damage this turn. You can only activate 1 "Xyz Treasure" per turn.**

"Same situation with the last card. Good for drawing cards with a easy to get around restriction." Julio said.

"Yeah not a bad card. Just not something I'll ever use since I only got the one." Kila said.

"Same. I only have Dark and his evolved forms and its gonna be extremely rare to have more than one version of him on the field at the same time." Julio said.

"Next card." SSJC said and Julio clicked on the next card.

 **Sudden Strike**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **If you control a "CPU" monster or a "Maker" monster: Target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Sudden Strike" per turn.**

"Some solid removal outside of battle that's searchable." Julio said.

"Again not much to really say about this card." Kila said and Julio clicked on the next card.

 **Connecting Spirits**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; this turn, you can use it for an Xyz Summon if the only other material is 1 "CPU" Synchro Monster, by treating that Xyz Monster as having a Level equal to that of the other material.**

"Pretty useful. Getting that new dragon out is gonna be pretty easy with this." Julio said.

"Plus that art is beautiful." Valve commented. "Seeing Dark and Lady Purple Heart connecting like this is just a nice image."

"I wonder how it felt for her to connect with Dark like that." Uni wondered.

"It must have been weird." RS said. "I mean something like that just can't feel right."

"Not as weird as you may think." SSJC commented. "Next card." Julio clicked on the card revealing a trap.

 **Jump In!**

 **Trap/Normal**

 **When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Reveal 3 "CPU" and/or "Maker" monsters from your Deck, then your opponent randomly chooses 1 of them, and you Special Summon that chosen monster in Attack Position and shuffle the rest back into your Deck. This turn, the monster Summoned this way cannot be destroyed by battle, any battle damage you take from attacks involving it is halved, and it has its effects negated. If this card is in your GY, except during the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card and 1 "CPU" or "Maker" monster from your GY, then target 1 "CPU" or "Maker" monster in your GY; Special Summon it.**

"Pretty handy card. Can save yourself from a direct attack and summon a CPU. Plus the grave effect is good for getting back one of your stronger monsters should they be in the graveyard." Kila said.

"Saved my butt twice so far and I've only used it twice." Julio said.

"Will probably save it more as well." RS said. "Hope it does." She said with a smirk once again flirtatiously that the teen didn't catch on.

"Okay stop flirting. He's clearly not catching on." Valve whispered.

"I know. I'm just seeing who reacts negatively." RS said. "So far only Kila and IF have somewhat."

"Just stop." Ubi said and RS sighed but nodded.

"Next card." SSJC said and Julio nodded clicking the card.

 **Power of Shares**

 **Trap/Normal**

 **Tribute 1 "CPU" or "Maker" monster; this turn, "CPU" Synchro Monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects, also your opponent takes no further damage.**

"Really nice defensive card. Making your monsters completely immune to effects with such a little cost and next to no drawbacks makes for a solid card." Julio said.

"Yeah it'd be great if it protected from battle but you run a lot of cards for that anyways." Kila said.

"Got that right." Julio said with a grin.

"Though I do wish it could protect us as well." Ubi said sighing.

"Well the CPUs are the main focus after all." Valve pointed out.

"Still." RS said.

"I'm sure there'll be more in the future." Julio said.

"Yeah if I remember you still have a few cards that haven't been revealed yet." Nepgear said.

"Yeah I think the ones that take longer are the more powerful ones but I'm not sure what they are." Julio said and glanced at SSJC.

"I know what they are but I'm not telling. That's something for you to find out." SSJC said. "Now next card." He said and Julio clicked the next card.

 **CPU Medic**

 **Trap/Normal**

 **When a "CPU" or "Maker" monster you control is destroyed by battle: Make the battle damage you take from that battle 0, also you gain LP equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK.**

"Pretty nice card that can save you and give you some extra life." Julio said. "God knows I needed it during that duel against Brutus."

"Yeah you got smacked around that duel." RS said. "Especially after that massive attack that nearly wiped you out."

"Yeah that was NOT pleasant." Julio muttered.

"Didn't like seeing you on the ground dying either." Kila muttered. It had terrified her seeing him like that.

"Hey, I'm alive. Just gonna have to hope it won't be as bad in the future." Julio said and SSJC winced at that. He had no idea what he and his friends are in for in the future. He focused back on Julio as he clicked the next card.

 **Taking the Hit!**

 **Trap/Normal**

 **During damage calculation, when you are about to take battle damage involving a "CPU" or "Maker" monster you control: Discard 1 "CPU" or "Maker" monster; halve the damage you would take from that battle, then during the End Phase of this turn, you can Special Summon 1 "CPU" or "Maker" monster from your Deck whose Level is equal to the discarded monster's Level, but it has its effects negated.**

"Another nice battle trap that gets you a free monster." Kila said.

"You sure got a lot of these." Uni noted.

"Hey fits with my playstyle. It's why I despise Ancient Gears" Julio said. "And Royal Decree."

"Why do those cards negate them or something?" Ram asked.

"Makes it to where you can't activate them. Super annoying." Julio muttered. "Especially in a Riding Duel."

"Hope you don't have to deal with that during the tournament." Kila said. SSJC mentally took a note for that idea just in case.

"Next card." SSJC said and Julio clicked the next card.

 **Dark Share Dragon  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500  
Rank 7 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect**

 **Requirements: 2 Level 7 Monsters**

 **This Xyz Summoned card gains the following effects, depending on the monsters used as material.**

 **\- Synchro Monster: If this card would leave the field by your opponent's card effect, you can detach 1 material from this card instead.**

 **\- Xyz Monster: Gains 500 ATK for each "CPU" monster and "Maker" monster in your GY.**

 **\- Dragon Xyz Monster: You can detach 1 material from this card; halve the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls until the end of the turn.**

"Now this is a pretty nice card." Julio said. "Good offense and has some good survivability to top it off."

"Won't be easy to get all of his effects though." Kila commented. "Having Dark and a CPU could be a bit rough at times."

"True but it has some solid comeback material." Julio said. "Be pretty good late in the duel as well."

"I really like how Dark looks now." Ubi commented. "He looks rather majestic."

"Yeah the light he gives off is pretty." Ram said.

"He just looks cooler with those sleeker blades too." Valve said.

"I like his wings." Acti said softly.

"Yeah they're really pretty.' Rom said with a smile.

"Yeah he's pretty cool." Uni said.

"I love how he incorporates the power of the CPU into his card. It really shows how we rely on our friends." Nepgear said with a smile.

"Alright let's continue. Only two left." SSJC said and Julio clicked on the next card revealing a certain spell.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos**

 **Spell/Normal**

 **Target 1 Rank 5 or higher Dark Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster with the same Type, but 1 to 3 Ranks higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Transfer its materials to the Summoned monster.) Then, you can detach all materials from it (min. 1), and if you do, attach 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck to it as material. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 Xyz Monster from your GY to it as material. You can only use each effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos" once per turn.**

"This card." Julio muttered. "I'm not sure how to feel about it. I mean its a good card but considering who I got it from."

"I get why you're unsure of it but it did save your life." Kila said. "If you hadn't used that card...I don't think you'd be here."

"No you're right but still." Julio said.

"Just analyze the card for now." SSJC said and Julio reluctantly nodded.

"Being able to rank up Dark Requiem is handy plus if I ever have Dark Rebellion in the grave I can attach him straight from my grave by banishing the spell." Julio said. "The attaching from the Extra Deck is also pretty handy."

"By the way why didn't you do it against Brutus?" Kila asked.

"I'm gonna be honest that was a mistake on my part." Julio answered. "It just slipped my mind the spell could do that. I wasn't exactly fully recovered from nearly dying."

"Fair enough." Ubi said. "I'd be a bit messed up too if I got hit that hard."

"Least you won't make the same mistake in the future." Kila said.

"Nope. Time for the last card." Julio said and clicked on it revealing the final card.

 **Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon  
ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000  
Rank: 8 Dark  
Dragon/Xyz/Effect**

 **Must be Special Summoned with "Rank-Up-Magic Dirge of Chaos" targeting "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot leave the field by your opponent's card effects. This card gains these effects depending on the cards attached to it as material.**

 **\- "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon": You can detach 1 material from this card; halve the ATK of as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, this card gains 1000 ATK for each monster affected. These changes last until the end of your turn. You can only use this effect of "Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon" once per turn.**

 **\- "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon": When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, send that card to the GY, then, only once per Duel, you can apply the following part of this effect of "Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon". If you detached a DARK Dragon Xyz Monster to activate this effect, you can attach it from your GY to this card as material**

 **\- Both of the above: You can detach all materials from this card; change the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls to 0, also this card can make a number of attacks up to the number of materials detached during each Battle Phase this turn. You can only use this effect of "Grim Requiem CXyz Dragon" once per turn.**

 **If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" from your Extra Deck or GY, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until your next Standby Phase.**

"I really hope that you don't bust him out when we duel." Kila muttered. "I don't think I have the means to get by this."

"You do. Just won't be easy." Julio said with a smirk. "Besides this is something I'm only gonna use when I have to. I'm not just go for it whenever."

"I hope you don't use him much...He's so scary." Rom said in fear.

"Y-Yeah don't summon him much. He scares Rom." Ram said trying to act tough.

"I won't." Julio promised. He appreciated the dragon's power and he trusted Dark but he was still ultimately wary of him in that state. "Anyways, this guys really powerful and can easily OTK your opponent if they can't stop him. His effects makes it to where getting rid of him by battle is the only real way to deal with him apart from what that Brutus guy did."

"Couple that with his third effect that makes it to where he can attack multiple times and his second effect giving him monster negation that's not once per turn and one of them is free since he can reattach the detached material and you got a powerful monster." Kila said.

"And a damn fine ally to have." RS said.

"Yeah he's scary but having him on our side is really reassuring." Valve said.

"Yeah. Dark looks scary but he's nice." Acti said confidently.

"And we're done. Thanks for coming by." SSJC said.

"Why are you making it sound like we come willingly? You practically kidnap us." Julio said.

"Hey not like you coming here affects you negatively. Time doesn't move outside of this place and you won't remember anything that happens here." SSJC said. "But if you want I'll ask before I bring you here."

"That'd be nice." Kila said and a flash occured and they disappeared.

"Alright. Now that that's done you guys wanna head back?" SSJC asked the Makers and CPUs.

"We'll go back." Nepgear said getting nods from the other three and they too disappeared.

"We're gonna head out too. We have some things to do." Valve said.

"Alright good luck." SSJC and the four disappeared. "Time to finish this up." He muttered and exited the room.

 **Side Adventures 1: A Dark Meeting**

"Why are we out here again?" RS complained. They were in a rather dark misty forest that seemed rather creepy. Valve was leading the way holding a tablet that beeped.

"We all wanted to meet this dragon of his remember?" Ubi said. "Valve pinpointed it him to this location so should be here."

"He's close...Honestly we'd probably spot him by now if it wasn't for this damn mist." Valve muttered looking.

"This is really creepy." Acti muttered moving a little closer to Ubi who patted the girl reassuringly on the head.

"We'll be fine. We've been in creepier places in our time in this world." Ubi said looking around. Unbeknownst to most them a pair of glowing yellow eyes followed them and began to keep pace with them. The one who was aware was the hooded member who kept walking but made a very discreet hand gesture that the two older girls understood immediately while Acti was slightly confused. The gesture meant they were being followed. Valve checked the tablet and found the dot signifying what they were tracking was extremely close by. Valve gave Ubi a nod and gestured to the left where they looked seeing the glowing eyes.

"We see you! We're not here to cause trouble." RS said and the eyes disappeared and to Valve's shock the dot disappeared.

"What?! His signature is gone!" Valve exclaimed.

"What do you mean gone?" RS asked.

"I mean he's gone." Valve said.

"He can't be. Unless he's able to go between plains." Ubi said.

"We do know nothing of this dragon." Valve said as unbeknownst to them Acti took notice of a large shape stalking away and followed it. She followed it deeper into the forest and saw it almost heading into a cave of sorts.

"M-Mr. Dark! W-We just came to talk to you!" She called out to the shape which stopped and turned towards her. Upon closer inspection she realized that the monster was not Dark but a large blue and red scaled dragon with three large horns that she recognized as a Tri-Horned Dragon. "O-Oh. You're not Mr. Dark...My bad. I'll just go." She said and the dragon growled before it roared charging at the small girl who screamed drawing the attention of the three girls who noticed the fourth member of the group wasn't there.

"Acti!" The three cried out and rushed off in the direction of the scream and roar. Acti was running as fast as she could unbeknownst to her away from her friends as the dragon chased her but she was much too slow as the dragon was quickly gaining on her and she continued to try and run until she tripped over a tree root and fell onto the ground. She pushed herself around and looked at the charging dragon letting out a scream before another roar was heard and from the mist emerged Dark who tackled the dragon through a large tree saving the small girl.

"Mr. Dark?" Acti exclaimed and ran to where the dragons went. The two dragon roared as they rolled knocking down a couple of trees until the two separated and got to their feet glaring at each other and pacing before the blue dragon roared and charged at Dark who let out his own roar and charged forward as well. The two collided trying to overpower the other. Unfortunately for his opponent Dark's wings disconnected and began to emit electricity that shot out of his wings enveloping the dragon who roared in pain as it tried to pull away feeling its power being drained but Dark growled and held on his strength gradually began to surpass his opponents until Dark roared and shoved his opponent back before charging forward and using the blades on his arms slashed into the weakened dragon causing it to cry out in pain before Dark impaled it in the chest with his sharp fangs drawing blood and causing the dragon to squirm and try to pull away but it was futile as Dark once again began to drain its power and gradually its struggling became weaker until it eventually stopped and Dark pulled its fangs out and dropped the corpse to the ground and planted a foot on it's chest before letting out a victorious roar. Acti looked onto the scene before her in awe although she did feel a little sick at the brutal death of the dragon who attacked her. Dark then turned to her startling the girl and stomped to her.

" _Why are you here young one?"_ A deep voice said in her head.

"U-Um me and my friends wanted to meet you Mr. Dark." She answered.

" _Why?"_ He asked.

"We wanted to meet our ally in the battle against those bad guys. Um...How are you talking in my head?" She asked.

" _We are both connected to Julio. As such I am able to speak with you like I do with him."_ Dark answered. _"Are you injured?"_

"No. A little dirty but I'm fine." She answered looking at her dirt covered white clothes.

" _Where are your friends?"_ Dark asked.

"They should be coming. They must have heard me and the scary dragon." Acti answered.

" _You must not stray from your friends in locations such as this. There are many more monsters who would be more than willing to harm you."_ Dark stated. _"And not many who would be willing to save you."_

"Okay Mr. Dark. I'l be sure to stay close to my friends." Acti said and Dark walked to the girl and picked her up to her surprise and placed her on his back where she held on by wrapping her arms around his neck.

" _Let us find your friends."_ Dark said and began to walk through the forest while looking around for anything hostile for a few minutes before he heard female voices calling out.

"Acti!" He and Acti heard.

"I'm over here!" She called out and Dark continued to walk towards the direction of the voices as they heard running towards them and spotted the large dragon who set the small girl down.

"Acti!" Ubi said in relief and hugged the small girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. A Tri-Horn Dragon attacked me but Mr. Dark saved me and killed it." Acti said and the three looked at the dragon who looked at them.

"Thank you for saving her." Valve said.

" _Keep an eye on her. She's young and your responsibility to look after."_ Dark growled at them causing the three to wince. They really should have kept an eye on the girl. She was good at supporting them but in a straightforward fight especially against something like a dragon she could hardly handle herself. _"Now why have you four been looking for me? I highly doubt that its just because you wanted to meet me."_

"Well that is part of it but we wanted to ask you something." Valve said.

" _And that is?"_ Dark asked.

"We have a base of sorts that us and our fellow Makers have made. It's a large base and we wanted to see if you'd want to live there alongside us. We already convinced Scarlight and Gandora." She said.

" _Why exactly?"_ Dark asked.

"The battle isn't just in the CPUs world or the physical world. There have been cases of attacks in the Spirit World." Ubi explained. "We're recruiting those that have direct connections with Julio and his friends. So far we've convinced Kila's Magician Girls and Hazel's Metalfoes. We're still waiting for an answer from Dan's Speedroid's but we've yet to find Clear Wing although it seems Dan's monsters know where he is and we can't Lisa's own monsters. Other groups like the Heroes have agreed to assist in helping the Spirit World but we need more."

" _...Hmph. Very well I will join."_ Dark said surprising them.

"I thought you'd be tough to convince." RS said.

" _This will help defeat the foes who threaten Julio and his family's life. The choice is obvious."_ Dark said. _"Do you plan to inform him of this?"_

"Eventually but not right now. We want to get everything set up before we show him." RS said.

" _So you have the means to bring the group to the Spirit World?"_ Dark asked.

"Yes and no. Its very much a their bodies stay behind but their souls go instead type of thing." Valve said.

" _How long will it take till you are ready?"_ Dark asked.

"Maybe another week. We don't exactly have a ton of resources." Ubi said.

" _Very well. Show me this base."_ Dark said.

"Alright just follow us. By the way...Why did you make your home of sorts here?" Valve asked.

" _Its far away from most monsters. The only ones that are around here are those that like to keep to themselves."_ Dark answered. _"They're typically strong as well. So they make for a good fight and make for a decent meal."_

"Let's get going then." Valve said taking out her pistol and firing it at the ground causing a large blue portal to appear. "Careful its a tad disorienting." She said and hopped in with Ubi following and RS right behind her. Acti walked to the portal.

"Come on Mr. Dark." She said and hopped in. Dark walked forward and looked at the area around him briefly before jumping in himself ready for what was awaiting him.

 **AN: This took longer than I wanted but its done. All I can say as for why it took me awhile...Life is a bitch. I really don't want to get into how things have been so that's all I'm going to say.**

 **Anyways, managed to get this done and now its back to my other fic to hurry and get it finished up so let's get to the reviews.**

 **keybladelight: Thanks for the review. Yep Julio's able to do so thanks to his connection with the CPUs. Gonna have to wait till next season.**

 **Fireking492: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed and thanks for the suggestions. I hope to hear more about your OC.**

 **ultrawing: Thanks for the review. Glad you've enjoyed the fic so far. It's only going to get better or at least I hope. Thanks for the custom cards. Honestly I may just use these because I don't have the pure Red-Eyes duelist completely planned out. Have yet to actually make a character in general so this helps.**

 **Guest Quest: Thanks for the review.**

 **1\. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll edit the line to suit him more. I decided to leave Share Force as is. As for Grim Requiem I edited the card effect to match that. I was also using the anime effect for The Seventh One just to make the duel way more interesting and tougher for Julio.**

 **2\. Both actually. There will be a couple of duels that are more just for fun but the enemy has quite the plan for this tournament.**

 **3\. The Dark CPUs aren't her Trump Cards. They're some of her more powerful cards but her true boss does monster is in her own archetype I'm working on. You'll see that archetype next season.**

 **4\. I have not. You'll see why next season.**

 **5\. The Integrated monsters are still happening just not with the CPUs. Those monsters will appear next season.**

 **6\. Julio will definitely be getting a couple of wins with him.**

 **7\. Got Contact Fusion already planned out.**

 **8\. Thanks for the answer.**

 **9\. Thanks for the PSCTs and edits. Made an edit for the attack boosting effect to last a bit longer.**

 **10\. Thanks for the custom cards. They definitely make Jason more of a threat then he already was.**

 **11\. That was on purpose. Julio was not completely recovered from and made a mistake.**

 **Alright that's done so let's get to what was with the little extra bit at the end.**

 **That's essentially my own versions of omakes. These will mostly pop up during shorter chapters or ones without very much action. I will also be using these to set up future arcs or chapters. Plus this was a bit of practice for special chapters that will take place in the Spirit World.**

 **Also I want to explain a bit more in regards to that special two chapter story I'm planning.**

 **The first chapter of that will feature a duel that shows what kind of deck Julio would be using in a Link Format where he never met the CPUs and the enemies never showed up so basically an AU and yes he will still have Dark Rebellion. A hint for the deck: It's very loaded.**

 **The second chapter will be a non canon duel where Julio will be using a special deck with Link Monsters of the CPUs. Very easy hint for what I'll be basing those cards off of: MMO.**

 **Also I want to say I don't know exactly how long it will take to get this done. This is very much a side project among what I'm working on right now.**

 **Nothing else to say so let's fo the review thing.**

 **Please leave a review or PM with you're thoughts, ideas, and favorite parts. If you have any deck suggestions that I should use in this story feel free to suggest it. Custom card ideas are also welcome and so are OCs. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not.**

 **Next Chapter Title: TBD**

 **Doesn't mean don't pull your punches!" Kila exclaimed. "I want to see if I have what it takes to beat you at your strongest."**

"


End file.
